RWBY: Silver Eyes
by Kurama Arashi
Summary: After their Mom mysteriously disappeared, Yang with Ruby in tow went out to look for Yang's biological Mother and were attacked by Grimm before their Uncle Qrow saved them. But, what if he didn't make it there just in time? What if Ruby discovered what it meant to have Silver Eyes?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Ruby Rose!

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 1: Enter Beacon!

Chapter 1: Enter Ruby Rose!

" _...thus kindly I scatter..._ "

-Last Rose of Summer, Thomas Moore

* * *

 _Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul."_

 _Victory will belong to me or to_ _her_ _, you are the representation of the old age – Ozpin. Do not be so arrogant as to assume that her success would mean the same for you as well. She believes that the dying light of civilization can be forged with a new flame. Darkness will return, there is nothing you or her can do to stop it._

 _"Speaking of Legends and the like, it would seem she shouldn't worry after all, then. After all…"_

* * *

"Ruby Rose… You… Have Silver Eyes."

Ruby had to hand it to Ozpin, if she were ignorant of what that meant she would have been very confused. Ozpin seemed to be very good at crafting vague words and phrases, many of which were relevant to the present as well as the future, presumably anyway.

But Ruby was not ignorant of that meant – and she had been that way for a while now.

Ruby grinned with excitement, as if enjoying the fact that her eye color was noted. "I know right?! My eye color is super rare! I even looked up statistics gathered from the four Kingdoms on the CCT. Ya know what it said?"

Seemingly amused with her blatant excitement, Ozpin was quick to inquire with a smile, "Oh? Why… I couldn't quite tell you. Tell me then, how many people in Remnant have Silver Eyes?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes with a smile – like in those anime she catches Yang watch. And she held the position for but a moment, before suddenly proclaiming, "No one!"

Chuckling all the while, Ozpin responded, "Well, that can't be right. You are right in front of me to prove otherwise."

Returning to a more… normal posture, Ruby rebutted, "Well that's because I didn't participate in the survey. Who's to say there aren't others who live in the villages or wilderness outside the Kingdoms? Hmmm?"

"Indeed." Ozpin conceded. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" This being a recording of her beating up criminals outside a dust shop. The recording was playing off of a scroll being held by an older blond-haired woman who introduced herself earlier, and rather sternly too. The somewhat concerning part was the fact was the recording was from an hour or so ago and there shouldn't have been any cameras in the area. That meant she was being watching.

That wasn't creepy.

"I trained at Signal Academy, not to mention the training I do with in free time."

"And was it there you learned to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, of course not, I designed Crescent Rose after all… I will admit I had quite the help from a particular instructor, however."

"I see… It's just that I've one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby had so far been bored with this Q&A and had begun to dig into the cookies laid before her (her one weakness!). But that last sentence caused her to suddenly pause. She was admittedly startled at the sudden and quick connection, but was then proceed to laugh and cough at the same time. That was painful, however, remember next time to not laugh while eating.

Still recovering she managed to choke out, "HA! Better not say that to his drunken face," Ruby exclaimed. "That's my Uncle Qrow! He teaches at Signal, I'm sure you are aware, and he took me under his wing," she snickered at having made a bad bird pun. "Eyup, I am quite the Scythstress!"

"So I've noticed. And what's an adorable girl like yourself in a school to train warriors?"

With a pout, Ruby despite herself blushed, mumbling, "I'm not adorable…" Then speaking up she continued, "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby straightened, her face becoming serious. She saw the question for what it really was.

"Of course, but we both know there is more to it than that, no? The role of a Hunter is to protect people, but not many now-a-days try to understand what that means, do they? Hunters, when not out slaying Grimm are protecting the means of which people are protected and thrive – civilization, the Kingdoms. History has shown that protecting the status-quo has also threatened humanity. So yeah, I want to slay monsters, but I also want to protect and strive for the ideal society that we currently lack. Just look at the White Fang… I have two more years at Signal where-after I will apply for Beacon, my sister Yang is attending this year, side note. Our parent… parents always taught us to help others, why not make a career out of it, ne?"

Ozpin merely blinked before asking, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, or should I call you Dr. Oz? You're the Headmaster at Beacon. Famous vague truth-sayer extraordinaire."

"Hello."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"It would be quite a privilege."

"Well, why not?"

Ruby grinned. Operation: Get Noticed and Get Headstart on Huntressing…. Complete!

* * *

Despite her training, nothing could stop a Yang hug from breaking your back and several. One would think enduring this on a regular basis or just having aura would make this more tolerable. It didn't.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop. You're not surprised, just a sadist."

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, trust me, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"Well for one, you need to stop referencing yellow things; you call your motorcycle Bumblebee for Oum's sake."

"I had to leave her in a garage back in Vale. They wouldn't let me bring her into Beacon, for some reason…"

"Oh, I can think of a few."

Their short banter was put to a stop when the nearby televised news began mentioning something quite familiar.

"…The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

"Isn't that the robbery you stopped?"

"Yeah, but he got away, obviously. Some dust user in a helicopter swooped in and decided it was time to fly off, originally was probably for escorted the soon-to-be stolen dust. I didn't get a good look at her face, the lighting was just right to conveniently obscure her identity. Couldn't really give a sketch to police, it was rather annoying really. 'Can you describe the face of the dust user?' 'Er, no her face was in the shadows.' 'But the rest of her wasn't?' '…Yeah.' 'Nice going, kid.'"

"Alright, calm down," Yang chided.

Ruby glared at her for that, ' _Hypocrite_ ', she thought to herself.

Before Yang could protest the mean look, the P.A. went silent before a familiar blonde professor appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Ruby huffed at the boldness of the announcement. Frankly a 'peace' that contained terrorist groups like the White Fang, didn't seem very peaceful to her. And to uphold that very same peace seemed to be a counter-acting statement.

"Come on Ruby! Don't be like that." Yang leaned closer to the railing and continued, "Beacon is our home now! We should make the most of it."

A small smirk gracing her visage, she joined her sister by the window, "Right." She agreed.

Suddenly, a presence behind them made itself known, revealing a blond teen who didn't find the view to all that great. Holding his hands to his mouth, dry heaving.

"…I guess the view isn't for everyone, huh?"

Ruby conceded the point with a nod, before pointing out "My appraisal of Beacon seems generous right now." How exactly can a potential Huntsmen get _airsick_?

"Not everyone's a prodigy like yourself, Ruby."

Ruby put her arms behind her head and sighed, "I guess not… troublesome."

"…Ya know you could at least try to be a little humble or generally nice to your big sister."

The largest smirk adorned Ruby before she quickly put up the peace sign just about in Yang's face, "No way!"

* * *

"Wow" the sisters commented simultaneously.

Ruby was normally not one to lose composure, unless she was doing it on purpose, but the facilities that made up Beacon were not something you could withhold yourself from appreciating. The style of architecture and the massive size of the facility truly was a sight to behold.

Yang continued to praise the school, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

Ruby on the other hand had moved her focus to the various students, several of whom were upper-classmen. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to lose her composure was well crafted weapons. Ruby was so obsessed with weapon building that the crafting instructor at Signal would ask for pointers. When Ruby scheduled time to relax from physical and mental training (studying), the free-time would often be used to craft weapons for the fun of it; Signal's armory appreciated her for that.

So needless to say it took a Yang certified "slap" on the back to get Ruby out of a blushing heap of a trance.

"Easy there, little sister they're just weapons." Yang regretted her choice of words as soon as she spoke them.

"JUST weapons?! They are an extension of our very being! Our very personality and fighting style! Observing a person's weapon tell you everything about who they are!" Honestly, Ruby was a little embarrassed to be ranting about it, but weapon use was one of the more interesting skills she used and while could be a weakness by itself… "…they define us."

"And you can't just swoon over your own weapon because…?"

"Crescent Rose is the best weapon in existence!" Ruby defended, "I just like seeing knew ones, it's like meeting new people –except the part where you actually meet them. Most people are rather boring."

Ruby didn't have many friends. Or any really. Sure, she had her father and sister, but that was always enough for her… or that's what she always told herself anyway. Frankly, most people put Ruby off. The average person was selfish and privileged. Well, people who resided within the kingdoms anyway. Ruby admitted that there was some self-bias, being someone who lived modestly outside the walls of Vale. But there just seemed to be so much complacency and lack of empathy for other people. If that was meant to live life in the city… then she would change it.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby just gave her a blank look. In return Yang got as serious as she physically could.

"Okay, look. I understand what your goals are, Ruby, and will back you all the way."

"But?"

"But you can't do everything on your own. Uncle Qrow was on a team with Dad for a reason."

"…"

"…"

"… I'll try."

"Great!" Yang was overjoyed, even if Ruby's admittance was rather dull. She really did love her little sister, and in truth knew that Ruby treated being a Huntress more seriously than she did; her dedication and hard work was inspiring, Yang was just a bit too lazy and enjoyed the chaos of city life. Yang was actually quite worried at first when it was time for her to go to Beacon – and thus leave Ruby at Signal. Alone. They promised each other no matter what they wouldn't leave each other alone after mom… disappeared. After they discovered… it. And frankly, Yang knew that Ruby didn't make socializing with others a priority and was worried how her leaving would affect the hooded little sister.

Thankfully, events seem to have gone in their favor.

"Anyway! I need to run off and talk to some peps! Don't ask questions! Bye!" Yang spurted out in one breath before running off.

Despite being told to not have question, it didn't stop Ruby from having any. "Wait! The hell are you going?! Nobody has said where we are supposed to go! Where are we supposed to go?! Our dorms?! Where would those be anyway?! This is a fucking lousy orientation!" Ruby didn't really appreciate Yang going off with her old friends at Signal, not just because Yang was off being irresponsible in regards to orientation but also because her friends were not people Ruby approved of.

It was a point of argument between the two. Ruby called them terrible friends, and bad influences, and Yang would rebuttal that it was quite hypocritical of the friendless, book-reading dork to be giving friendship advice.

"How crude!"

Ruby halted her mind-processes, before turning to look at the presence that made itself known. Upon looking at the newcomer, Ruby steeled her and was instantly serious.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of dust energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its 'controversial' labor force and 'questionable' business partners.

"Do you know where you are, little girl?" Weiss continued contemptuously, "I mean, are you old enough to even consider attending Beacon? This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice. We are here to fight monsters!"

Ruby just stared blankly, unimpressed. "Are you done nagging? Or can you at least attempt to talk like you don't have a 4 foot poll shoved up your ass?" Ruby couldn't help but be even more 'crass', since it was obviously and very easily making the noble girl upset. She also bet her even, bored tone was just enraging the privileged heiress.

"How dare—! The nerve of—! Ugh!" It would seem that Weiss, didn't find it very amusing as Ruby suspected, not that it took a genius to figure out. "Do you know who I am?!"

"A pretty princess?" Ruby replied sarcastically.

"It's Heiress actually." It was with that a new presence made itself known.

She was definitely the same as age as Weiss. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow.

The newcomer physically appeared to be disinterested in their conversation, her focus at the book in her hand. But from Ruby's perspective she could spot a small smirk, no doubt finding amusement as well from making the Schnee heiress squirm.

Ruby's eyes narrowed slightly when moving her focus to the newcomer's eyes. She couldn't get a good look at them since they were glued to the book, but even without looking directly she could get some of a read of the girl. Unfortunately the black-haired girl's eyes didn't have much to say – that was odd, because Ruby wasn't used to seeing anyone so young so guarded while in Vale. It was something more common to see in people outside the walls of the kingdoms. Sure in a village or in larger settlements like Patch people watched each other's backs, but you still had to be cautious since you never know when Grimm might decide to appear out of seemingly no-where. Regardless, for this girls eyes to be guarded that meant she was from outside the kingdoms or…

' _That girl has something to hide_.'

The black-haired mystery continued, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

'Déjà vu'

Ignorant of the mental/physical coincident, Weiss determined that she had her daily dose of commoner bashing and stormed off with a huff.

Ruby chuckled to herself, amused by the turn of events. _'I'll need to remember to apologize to her later, Weiss Schnee – you'll be a very interesting person. I can tell.'_

Finished with that conversation, she turned to the black-haired girl only to find that she mysteriously vanished.

' _Passive aggressive? Comes and goes as she pleases? Why am I getting this cat vibe from her?_ '

Ruby put her hands behind her head once more and sighed, as if fulfilling a ritual and to complete it she let gravity take over – her aura protecting her from feeling the rough landing on the ground. "Troublesome… Welcome to Beacon, huh."

Ruby apparently had a sign on her telling people to come interact with her – for when she opened her eyes to look at the clouds she found a hand instead.

"Need a hand?"

Ruby shrugged, which was kinda awkward considering she was lying on the ground, and took the hand. "The two I have are fine, but thanks for the offer."

The look that instantly appeared on his face brought about a new smile to the girl's face. Messing with people was soooooo amusing. Though to be fair, the look left his face rather quickly after which he too smiled with a small laugh of his own. It would seem that some people have good taste.

Ruby took a second to dust the particles she picked up from the ground off of her before regarding the teen. Recognition came to her quickly; it was the blonde male from the airship.

"Thanks, the name's Ruby Rose, considering my attire – if you forget it I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"J-Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

"They will! I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says, uh… never mind."

Ruby couldn't help herself but chortle, clearly she wasn't the only one who was kind of bad with people, but to give Jaune credit – he at least was trying. On a more serious note, she took note of his name – particularly his last name. The Arc family was famous for producing some of Remnant's greatest heroes. Reaching out with her Aura, she could feel the massive amount of untapped potential, which was a bit strange now that she thought about it.

 _'How is he attending Beacon without having accessed his Aura? I could only feel it because I was looking for it. You are starting to be interesting Jaune_.'

Figuring out where she needed to be for orientation could wait; she needed to confirm something while she had the chance.

She reached behind her and retrieved Crescent Rose, flipping it open in one fluid motion – stabbing the staff end in the ground.

"Woah!" Jaune hadn't been expecting her to suddenly pull out a scythe as big as the both of them.

Ignoring his surprise, "Why did you help me?"

"Wait, huh?" Ruby's abrupt behavior and questions were clearly leaving Jaune in the dust.

Seeing so, Ruby clarified, "You could have ignored me and attempted to continue with your own goals, namely figuring out where we are supposed to be going. So, why did you stop to help me?"

Now understanding what she meant, Jaune was glad to reply, "Why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Ruby's eyes widened at that, for she could see it in his eyes, he meant it. Her posture quickly returned to normal and she spoke to the blond, "Words of wisdom. You better be sure to live up to them!"

Jaune was a little befuddled to have someone else tell him to live up to a phrase she hadn't seemed to have heard of before.

Again ignoring his confusion she continued, "When I went to Signal Academy, I spent a decent amount of time designing and building various weapons. This here is Crescent Rose, the fourth incarnation of my grand design."

Jaune interrupted in awe, "Wait, You made THAT?"

Ruby merely nodded with an appreciative smile, a creator always appreciates others' approval of their work, before she continued, "And one thing I learned is that you can learn about a person based on the weapon they use…"

Jaune got the hint, "Well, I uh" he stumbled trying to properly draw his weapon, "I got this sword and the scabbard is also a shield."

Leaving Crescent Rose stuck in the ground, like an unwavering flag, she reached her hand out, "Do you mind if I…?"

A little bewildered with the request; he nodded and said, "No, go ahead." And so he relinquished his naked sword to the red maiden. Even he could see the expertise and passion she had for such weapons.

With a trained eye she examined it closely, to the point that she was almost licking it; before she quickly returned it. "It's an older weapon, more so in regards to human lifespan than in weapon longevity. This blade has clearly seen many encounters, but has also been maintained extraordinarily. Sword and shield – simple, classic, and of a by-gone-era."

"Uh, thanks. It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune wasn't sure if Ruby's words were supposed to be a positive or a negative.

Meanwhile Ruby nodded to herself and suddenly thrust her fist into the palm of her hand and proclaimed, "I have made a decision!"

"Wait! What's decided?!" Jaune questioned worriedly before suddenly finding a finger directly in front of his face, coming from one Ruby Rose.

Ignoring his questioning look, Ruby smirked excitedly before expounding," You are interesting!"

Of all the things, that was not what he was expecting, "W-What?! I'm just your average Huntmen-in-training, nothing special here!"

Ruby's analytical side noted that Jaune was obviously hiding something, but it for later – retrieving her hand she continued with vigor, "These eyes of mine see like no other! You aren't like the average, dull, predictable person. Heck, you practically scream unpredictability and underestimation. You look like a person who sees the good in humanity and expects it from others as well as himself! You fight for not just for the protection of people, but protect what makes them people!"

Jaune interrupted, "Aren't those the same thing?"

Ruby shook her head before continuing, "Not necessarily. With training and combat experience, you will either be a great hero that helps bring about revolution or a force of evil that seeks to destroy civilization."

As nice as it would be, Jaune couldn't quite accept that, "Don't you think you are exaggerating a bit there?"

It was a fair question, Ruby felt obligated to properly respond, "Perhaps, maybe if you turn you will merely contribute to forces that conspire against civilization. However, all Hunters will reach a point where they are faced with a decisions, a Moral Event Horizon, where either you hold up the ideals that ancient humans bore in order to forge civilization or fall and realize that civilization as it is now is a lie that contradicts everything humanity desired in those fatal days – that only way to reverse such a hypocrisy is to destroy it."

"Uhhh, that's kinda intense."

All previous seriousness gone Ruby replied, "Nope, not really! Hey you wouldn't happen to know where we are supposed to go, do you?"

Blinking at the sudden change of tone, Jaune was quick to adapt, "Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Is that a 'no'?"

With a final laugh, Ruby shook her head before retrieving Crescent Rose. "Come on, I'm sure if we wander around we'll find it eventually."

* * *

 **EDIT: Removed Japanese, updated header, fixed some grammer issues, added a few minor things here and there.**

 **EDIT 2: Added a quote, changed some wording I didn't like (removed 'simple soul' nonsense)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 1: Enter Beacon!

Chapter 2: Sleepover

" _They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild! Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!_ "

-This Will Be the Day, Rooster Teeth

* * *

' _Thank goodness for upper-classmen._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she approached the gathering area, Jaune walking parallel to her.

Apparently it was a common occurrence for Ozpin to troll his students all the while keeping a straight and ever serious face. That or he was crazy, both theories had merit. After all, incoming students – including herself – were given a pamphlet that tells them of an orientation, but said nothing of where or when it was; there is also mention of team formation to take place the next day, withholding the means of how those teams would be selected and why.

The more Ruby thought about it, the more she believed the lack of team information was beyond simply annoying incoming students. Ruby admitted to herself that Professor Ozpin's antics were not in question. No, the team creation process was being withheld, most likely to prevent the incoming hunters-in-training from trying to manipulate team formation for petty reasons: such as sticking with friends from lower hunter schools. Admittedly, there was merit to fighting with those you were familiar with, but there could be detriments to this strategy as well.

For instance, a team may form despite it's members not getting along simply because they wanted the path of least resistance and went with people they already knew. Or another example for this being detrimental, was if the team was too unbalanced, like having too many tanks or supportive roles without the other to back them up.

Unsurprisingly at this point, Ruby put her hands behind her head mumbling, "Troublesome." If she was going to manipulate team creation in her favor, she was going to actually have to _try_ , and that required having to _think_ about it. Not that she couldn't figure it out or hated thought experiments, but she still has to go through all the trouble to deduce it and she could still be wrong. That's pretty annoying.

Ruby's contemplation on team creation was put on hold as a familiar voice called out to her, the fact that a voice was calling out for her – frankly – narrowed down who it was quickly.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out to the scythe-bearer.

Ruby turned to Jaune, who had paused alongside her when entering the circular, open-roofed building, "Gotta go, Jaune, my sister's calling me. I'll see you after the ceremony, 'kay?" She turned and left before he could respond.

Didn't stop him from trying nonetheless, "Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

Jaune left behind, Ruby approached her sister – bored posture remaining, her eyes and aura scanning the crowd.

Yang was the first to speak, "How's your first day going, little sis?"

Ruby yawned before replying, "Huh? Did you say something? I'm still caught up on the fact you claimed to have saved me a spot, despite the fact that everyone is standing around this courtyard aimlessly." And she was right, there was no particular order to how people inhabited the courtyard; no assigned seats - or any seats for that matter - just aimless chatter between various cliques and what was to be existing teams from previous school years.

"Oooh, feisty. That bad, huh?" Yang commented, amused slightly by her sisters apparent aggravation.

"Pros and cons. First you ditched me, a rich girl caught me using language and decided to lecture me – so I pissed her off with the help of a book cat ninja just to spite her. After the ninja girl left I talked with Jaune Arc, the blond from the airship, he's actually interesting when you get to know him. Oh! And the Grinch came along and Stole Christmas." Ruby finished completely seriously.

"…Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned, somewhat sarcastically.

"Only about the later, dear sister… maybe not." Ruby semi-admitted.

Yang just looked at her sister, non-believing, before noticing a hostile gaze coming their way.

Ruby, noticing her sister's distraction, turned to investigate and found a certain Weiss Schnee approaching them one stomp after another – an anime-like set of shark teeth grating together like tectonic plates.

Weiss spoke, more like growled, "You! You're that rude little girl from earlier! I demand…!"

"I apologize." Ruby interrupted before Weiss could finish.

The sudden unexpected apology from the girl once so crass stunned Weiss momentarily. It was also a bit shocking that the girl was able to essentially guess what Weiss was about to demand. Overall, it was long enough for her well-crafted reply to be made, "Huh?"

"I apologize." Ruby repeated.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, her composure regained. She wondered what the red, cloaked girl's game was; to shift being impolite to the polar opposite. Weiss bet to herself that after their encounter this girl must of realized what her last name meant and felt it best to apologize for her actions against the Schnee, against her _father_.

And though Weiss didn't show it, she became shocked when the girl continued – explaining herself.

"It's just," Ruby began, "I don't appreciate my skills and placement in this academy being belittled by other's opinions of my age." Ruby's eye's focused themselves on the older girl's, "Much like how you don't appreciate your skills and achievements belittled by other's opinions of your father's skills, and 'accomplishments'."

"…" The silence spoke more than any word could.

Ruby, feeling that an understanding had been established, offered her hand to the Schnee Heir. "Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

Weiss stared at the offering for a moment before sighing and taking it in her own, with a shake to accompany it, "Weiss Schnee, the feeling is… mutual."

Before any other interaction could take place, a sudden noise from the loudspeakers drew everyone's attention.

It was Professor Ozpin at the microphone, with Glynda Goodwitch flanking him.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

' _Indeed.'_ Ruby mused to herself. She understood what he meant, and was quite familiar with what he referred to a 'first step.' A lot of people were becoming huntsmen and huntresses because of the romance behind it or how cool it was. That was what the children at Signal were like. None of them had a reason to fight, and to simply 'protect the people' was a slapstick answer that not many really thought about what that would entail. It had taken a couple of years of time and thought and study before she had figured out her answer, ' _Thanks Uncle Qrow."_

While distracted by her own musings, Ozpin stepped away and simply walked off the stage, Professor Glynda was quick to take his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Ruby couldn't help but grumble to herself, " _Now_ they tell us where to go."

Ignoring her little sister's pouting, Yang commented, "He seemed kind of off."

Ruby nodded, agreeing, before adding, "It's almost like he wasn't ever there."

The crowd dispersing, seeking to grab their nighttime belongings and put their weapons and gear in their assigned lockers. Before leaving to do the same, Ruby turned to Weiss once more and said a simply 'See you later' before vanishing – leaving rose petals in her wake; one of which managed to lounge itself into Jaune's gaping mouth at having seen a girl seemingly teleport.

"Gakgh!" Guess who.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in a meditative stance on her sleeping bag within the ballroom. Her aura spiraling and circling around and within her, occasionally visible if one was paying attention. If they paid even more attention, they would notice that the area around her eyes were glowing the brightest. Not only was it an easy, if slow, way to help grow one's aura – it was also using for enhancing one's concentration and patience. Ruby normally did this to relax before sleeping for long periods of time. Well, actually, she did this before she slept in general, with few exceptions.

Ruby didn't sleep well; whenever she entered REM sleep… the dreams were not pleasant. The meditating helped, but she found it best to simply break up the normal eight hours of sleep into smaller naps. She figured being diurnal or nocturnal was too cliché and would inhibit missions that waned into the later hours. Not that she knew exactly what missions Hunters went on specifically, but it seemed logical enough a thing to happen.

But Ruby's attention wasn't on these things she already knew. As promised she was contemplating how the team formations would be done.

The first thing she concluded was that combat of some sort was to be expected. When applying for Beacon officially, she knew Signal sent information in regards to her style of fighting and such related information. This was something universal amongst those who applied, even if they didn't attend a lower hunter academy previously there would be some sort of substitution to supplement the same categories. Ruby believed that Ozpin, however, would like to see for himself the skills of his incoming students rather than trust words on paper or the images of a video.

The second thing she determined is that whether it was decided or not, she and Yang would mostly like end up on the same team. Family and siblings, even more so, tended to be put together due to having stronger – already existing – aura bonds as well as familiarity/teamwork with each other's fighting styles. It helped that their respective combat roles didn't clash with each others; Yang was a tank with a Semblance that made her impossible to beat unless you knew how to counter her, and Ruby herself was a close and long range fighter that could deal lots of damage, and was fast enough to get away before taking damage herself. Yang could tank a bunch of Grimm, and Ruby would be able to make sure Yang didn't go overwhelmed whilst also avoiding damage herself.

The third thing she deduced is that teams are specialized in some way. Ruby couldn't be specifically sure how they were determined in this regard, for the same reason she knew little about Hunters' missions. However, she could make a guess about certain individuals. After all, not all huntsman and huntresses are created equally. No, eight students (including herself) were different from the rest – stronger too:

Jaune Arc, inexperienced yet with an aura larger than her own. How exactly he got into Beacon is a mystery, but if trained he would become a force to be reckoned with. A classic hero's load out, his style will probably come to overpowering his opponent and if that doesn't work at first than his goal changes to outlast his opponent. It's hard to say anything about Jaune other than his potential and mindset are interesting.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family. Trained with the best tutors money can buy, an expert with the rapier – no doubt – and large amounts of resources and potential. Her aura flowed with the utmost precision and control, not a single amount wasted. Ruby knew that the Schnee family had a rare Semblance that is inherited through blood, but that abilities of that Semblance are closely guarded. Nevertheless, Weiss struck Ruby as a long and short-range fighter as well as a support class.

Ninja Book Cat Girl, the one who must be hiding something. To run off so suddenly, that even she missed it, spoke of high levels of stealth skills. Her weapon undoubtedly was meant for multiple quick attacks, with a large amount of automatic fire if needed; the ribbon on her arm, attached to the blade was most likely used for swinging or some other high-speed movement. She probably quickly attacks a target, ninja-like, using high mobility to avoid being hit and a high rate of fire weapon rate of fire to ward off or surprise her foe as well as a recoil boost. Though the gun was speculation at this point, there was no proof of one in the time she glanced at it. Her weapon didn't look like it could deal with heavy armor, most likely a hit and run, stealth attack type of fighter,

Yang Xiao Long, the one with hair related anger issues. Seriously, however, her sister was a powerhouse wielding immense strength and endurance/stamina in hand-to-hand combat, combined with a Semblance that channeled enemy damage into her own. Yang's only real weaknesses are someone or something faster than she is or someone with a long reaching weapon, which the later can be avoided as a problem if they are inexperienced with their weapon or too slow in comparison to her sister – who was no slowpoke.

The ginger wearing the pink, Ruby hadn't gotten her name yet, but it was quickly apparent that the girl was a strong warrior. Her aura was constantly moving, zig-zagging to and fro, like lightning. And said aura was strong, approaching her own in its normal state – no doubt from being constantly stressed while conscious as it was. No wonder that girl was so hyper, her semblance was probably linked.

Next was the black haired male, who accompanied the orange haired girl. He initially made it on the list for being able to calmly understand and interact with the speedy ginger. Further review suggested that while his aura levels aren't impressive, they were far from average. He moved with precision, much like his aura of which he seemed to have impressive amounts of control over. His physical appearance suggested decent speed and perhaps a skill in acrobatics. She hadn't seen his weapon along with the ginger's. His eye's while lazy, were also sharp at the same time – taking everything in around him. He probably developed the skill having to accompany his companion. He was probably a tactician, but she couldn't tell for sure with the limited observations she had of him.

Of course, there was Pyrrha Nikos, valedictorian of Sanctum and winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, and not to forget mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. Ruby had seen the latest tournament and could appreciate her skill with a spear/rifle and shield were impressive. Capable of handling and tracking multiple opponents at once, she was just shy of being a soldier. Her semblance was well concealed despite being televised in multiple matches, which added to her skill.

And finally was herself, the one who was admitted two-years early and well… to say anything more would be redundant reminding herself and would be telling wouldn't it now? Maybe putting herself in a list of the top 8 was arrogant… if it weren't true.

* * *

Ruby's deep concentration was abruptly disrupted by a pillow to the face, sent at a velocity which threw her head flying back to her pillow with an 'Umph!' quickly followed by a muffled 'Ouch!'

Ruby knew of only one arm that could do such a thing… she needed to make more acquaintances; the rest of the eight would be nice she supposed.

Yang threw herself onto the sleeping bag next to her, "It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby sat up, grabbing a canteen and taking a swig – causing Yang to frown – before retorting, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

As if prompted, Yang felt the need to counter, "I know I do." The noise Yang made dare not be repeated. Thankfully, the sight of Jaune in a blue rabbit onesie stopped any perverted thoughts and noises Yang had.

Her lady-boner gone, Yang turned serious asking, "Hey, what's that and that?" pointing to her canteen and pillow respectively.

Ruby glanced at were Yang pointed, her gaze settling on the canteen, "…Noooothing."

Yang, unconvinced in the slightest, reached for the canteen only to be stopped by a foot courtesy of Ruby Rose Inc.

Ruby's reaction confirming her suspicions, Yang backed down, knowing she couldn't do much to get Ruby aside from using her disappointed older sister voice. "Ya' know, I may go to bars and such, but it's not like I actually drink anything they serve." She passively commented in her disappointed older sister voice. "I can't forgive Uncle Qrow for getting you into that stuff."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her elder's words, having heard them before. "It wasn't his fault, you know. He was intoxicated at the time."

"That's sort of my point." Yang interrupted.

Undeterred, Ruby continued to defend her Uncle, "It's my choice, it's not like he forces me or anything, Yang. Although I won't deny that our drunken stupors together are hilarious."

"Perhaps," Yang begrudgingly admitted. It _was_ pretty damn funny, 'That's My Uncle!' indeed. "But that doesn't excuse what alcohol does to your brain!"

"Relax!" Ruby chided, "Uncle taught me how to use aura to prevent any associated brain damage and what-not. It's why he can be so bad-ass and drunk at the same time."

Yang blinked, this was the first time _that_ was ever mentioned. "And you decide to tell me you can do this now, because…?!"

Ruby tilted her head slightly, like a confused fox, "Eh? I hadn't mentioned that before? No? Well, that's how we do it! …Banzai?"

Yang merely slammed her head into her retrieved pillow, groaning upset at the missed opportunities.

Ruby merely laughed at her sister's misery, before taking a big swig – a blush starting to form across her cheeks. Despite drinking often, Ruby was still quite the lightweight.

Yang removed her face from the pillow, adding one more accusation, "So that's were all our lien goes." Ruby merely shrugged, finding the pros worth the cons. "You have property damage, I have booze." Yang grinned a little at that. "I'll be sure to teach you how to do it later if you're interested, big sis." Yang's grin increased by 120%. Best. Little. Sister. Ever.

The grin was not too last. After all, Yang hadn't forgotten about the second half of her question. "And the other thing?" she motioned with her eyes, to the lump coming from Ruby's pillow.

Ruby pouted, her banter having failed to lure her sister away from part two of her sister's inquiry. Begrudgingly, Ruby reached underneath the pillow revealed a gun.

"The Quantum Defender."

The Quantum Defender, it was a blaster and also a short sword, with the gun form being its main form. It was a dust energy weapon, ammunition taken from the wielder's aura and focused through a Trizyrium Dust Crystal. The blaster was styled reminiscent of a metal dinosaur, a silver face and snout and teeth which took the shape of trapezoids, it's lower jaw a blood red and it's upper jaw and skull a hollow black triangle without its base and a similar blood red filling the hollow portion – a smaller deep gold triangle within the red; the deep gold being the same color of its eyes – which glow when the gun is active.

Sword mode activates with the right miniscule application of aura, causing the grip to become the hilt and the sharp bit of the sword comes out of the dinosaur's 'mouth'. The blade was sharp on both ends and was about 2.5 feet long or .762 meters, depending on if you lived out in the villages in the wilderness or the Four Kingdoms.

The Quantum Defender was one of Ruby's favorite creations and she carried on her person constantly as a backup weapon. Ruby didn't care much for hand-to-hand combat like her sister. She always figured that her scythe and speed combo would deal with any enemy she may encounter, but if she somehow lost _Crescent Rose_ it was good to have at least something to fend off her opponent until she could get her 'precious' back.

Yang understood the argument, she's heard it before, but she can't help but see it as a girl who can't trust the world enough to be unarmed anywhere and anytime. So when Yang saw the familiar blaster, a look of sadness and pity slowly crept onto her expression, and with a whisper she said, "…really Ruby?" heartbroken.

She was a horrible big sister.

' _If only that night never happened. If I wasn't such an idiot.'_

Ruby had recognized the look of sorrow on her elder's face, ' _She's blaming herself again._ ' Ruby knew that Yang would often blame herself for what happened on that night. When Yang had taken her little sister Ruby to run after her mysteriously vanished mother.

Frankly, Ruby hated when her sister got like this. Looking back, Ruby knew that Yang's thought process at the time wasn't one of logic and thought, but of emotion and passion. Yang couldn't be blamed for the inevitable arrival of Grimm when she was in such emotion distress of losing her step-mom, Ruby knew that Yang wasn't thinking right at the time and has never blamed her for what happened that night.

If anything that night show is a marker of Ruby learning something much… deeper about herself.

A story for another day.

Right now, her older sister needed her.

Putting her hand on her elders shoulder, simultaneously hiding the blaster once more, she motioned to her elder to stand up. Nodding, tears in her eyes, the elder rose. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before suddenly embrace, several students who were still awake observed the tender scene between young and older sister.

…And were devastatingly surprised when the younger suddenly grabbed the front of the elder's shirt, pulling away in the process, before suddenly punching Yang across the face – enough force to send the yellow-haired beauty flying, crashing into one of the pillars outlining the windows.

Ruby, crouched slightly with white anime-style eyes and sharp shark teeth proclaimed to the recovering blonde, "Idiot!"

Instantly recovering and appearing in front of Ruby with the speed of the same girl's Semblance, a very angry yelled at the younger sister, "The hell was that for, shorty!"

"What do you think, genius!"

"You fucking punched me in the face!"

"Yeah! For being a idiot, genius!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it, Bitch!"

Before the huntresses could proceed to duke it out, an increasingly familiar voice interrupted them, "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

Yang, eyes red and personally infuriated at being interrupted from enacting older sister style justice, turned to Weiss practically yelling, "Oh, not you again!"

Suddenly realizing where she was and what everyone was supposed to be doing, Ruby suddenly felt like sobering up very quickly, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Hearing Ruby's admittance to her point led Weiss to comment, "Oh, now you're on my side!"

Upset, and in reality, still drunk Ruby retorted, "I was always on your side!"

A fourth and familiar voice made itself known, "People are also trying to read." A candle was lit revealing the book ninja cat herself.

Definitely drunk, Ruby exclaimed to herself without thinking, "The Book Cat Ninja from this morning!"

Multiple things happened at once. For one, Weiss merely gaped at the nickname, recognizing the face of the particular individual as well. Yang, anger forgotten (as planned), fell over with laughter – realizing that Ruby wasn't 100% present. And thankfully for Ms. Belladonna's secret, Ruby was too unfocused to notice Blake's eyes widen at the mention of 'cat'.

' _How the…!_ ' Blake thought to herself before recovering – realizing that it was mere coincidence and that the girl in front of her was… let's just say not serious like earlier that morning, "It's proper etiquette to tell others one's name before asking for theirs…"

Despite being intoxicated, Ruby was present enough to get the hint, "My name is Ruby, *hic*, Rose." Having recovered herself from the ground, Yang decided to add (laughing at Ruby's hiccup), "The name's Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." Surprisingly Weiss also added her two-cents, "Weiss Schnee, not that we covered that already or anything." With that she looked away with a 'Hmph!' as if disinterested. Truthfully, Weiss was still miffed about the conversation from earlier that day, but even she wanted to know the name of the one who could disappear so suddenly.

With a small smile, as if amused with the Schnee heiress' antics, the fourth girl answered, "Blake Belladona."

Ruby returned the smile to the bowed ninja, "Nice to meet you."

Overall, a normal night.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hello those who read! I'm going to try and keep any authors notes short as to not mess with the word count.**

 **I might as well state here as a disclaimer that I obviously don't own RWBY, but I have to as is tradition and necessity.**

 **Also! Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! I have been surprised with the amount of attention this story has gotten when you relate it to the word-count and everything. SO thank you!**

 **Anyway, if you didn't get the reference for the Quantum Defender, it's from Power Rangers: Time Force, because that was the shit when I was growing up. I also defend Ruby having multiple weapons for a couple of reasons, one of which relating the the events that I continue to tease to you all - Don't worry! We will revisit that fateful night... eventually. Anyway, I feel as a lover of weapons, Ruby would build various weapons she would never plan on using as well as those she would, the practical reason is already mentioned in story.**

 **That's all for da notes! See you all next time on RWBY: Silver Eyes: Initiation and Team Formation - Hey! That Rhymes! Part 2 !**

 **P.S. The Quantum Defender link:** **wiki/DV_Defender#DV_Defender**

 **EDIT: Removed Japanese**

 **EDIT 2: Added some comma's and added analysis**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 1: Enter Beacon!

Chapter 3: Initiation

" _..._ _legends scatter..."_

 _-_ This Will Be the Day, Rooster Teeth

* * *

"…I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"…I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"… That's why it's PERFECT! No one will suspect we are working together!"

"Come on, Nora, let's go."

"But not together, together."

Ruby was especially glad now more than ever that the same technique that prevented her from the adverse effects of alcohol also prevented her from the hangover that would normally follow; she probably would be in immense pain even having to deal with Nora's banter indirectly. Though she had to admit, she would never think to look out for a sloth call. Perhaps if she can increase her daily dose of Nora, she can stick around Nora's banter long enough to get some great out of the box ideas. Who knows? Unpredictability is a viable tactic.

Idly commenting to her sister, Ruby said, "Those two sure are worked up."

"Tell me about it," Yang agreed before adjusting the topic, "So! You seem chipper this morning."

Ruby grinned at that, remembering what today was going to bring. She had just retrieved _Crescent Rose_ from her locker, _The Quantum Defender_ in a holster on her belt with additional magazines amounts other small pouches of tools. Hugging her scythe she replied, "Eyep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She finished, cradling _Crescent Rose_ as if a child.

Yang decided to interrupt the moment with a dose of realism, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

Ruby was a little put off with that, taking it as Yang assuming she was unaware of team placement. "Firstly, I am quite aware we are going to be placed in teams today. I'm just saying that the talking and observation portion was done and over with yesterday. Secondly, team placement was what I was thinking about when you decided to _interrupt me_ last night. Thirdly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I! Drink! Milk!"

Yang deadpanned at the last one, not just because of the childness of the last argument, but also because she could have used a much stronger argument as seen the previous night.

"Oh? Then do enlighten me little sister, what should we expect then?" It came out teasingly, but Yang generally knew to take Ruby's advice on tactics and the like. Yang was strong, and not a slouch when it came to school work, but Ruby's tips and tricks were… uncannily successful.

"Well, one thing I am fairly certain of is that we will be on the same team." Ruby declared confidently, hands on her hips and a nod of her head.

Yang gathered her hair and began to comb it saying, "…Maybe you should try and being on someone else's team." Frankly, Yang could see why they may end up on the same team, but she felt the pros of Ruby being forced to work with others would exceed the con of not having a teammate she can already work well with.

Ruby frowned and began her passive aggressive attack, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No, of course I do." Yang defended, "I just thought… I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

Ruby snorted before using her words, "What?! That's absolutely -!"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaimed at the exact same instance, causing Ruby to blink in surprise watching Jaune walk off for a moment before turning back to Yang - idly keeping track of the increased banter that seemed to also involve Weiss and Pyrrha Nickos coming from that same direction.

"…As I was saying, that's ridiculous! You honestly believe that?! I can interact with people just fine!"

"…Ruby, I was the only one you talked to during our time at Signal." Yang began her counter-strike, "Where normal kids were hanging out with friends in-between classes – doing their work – you were off on your own. Constantly. Whether it be weapons training or crafting, studying and meditation, or whatever it is you did… You were alone. Of your own will. Everyone was 'boring' to you. So color me surprised when you say you can interact with people."

Ruby protested, deciding to not bring up the reason behind that behavior, "They were boring! They had no drive, little potential. Always assuming strength would be given to them." Ruby paused a second before continuing, "Power is something we have to earn, so I spent my time at Signal earning it. Unlike at Signal, dearest sister, there are some people with lots of potential and will. Anyone with eyes that see and ears that hear can notice that! I mean, look at Jaune Arc!"

When speaking his name, Ruby pointed at his general direction, but at that same moment Jaune was seen flying to the wall courtesy of a red and gold spear. Ruby's finger managing to follow the blur thanks to the speedy nature of her Semblance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha Nickos apologized to the now pinned Jaune.

Before any further comments could be made, a certain Goodwitch spoke over the loudspeakers, "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

Yang winked at Ruby before taunting, "Yeah, he's interesting alright." After which she proceeded towards the exit which happened to be where Jaune was stuck.

Ruby's frown deepened, "I meant his aura, not his clumsy nature," she grumbled spitefully before following.

Ruby idly noticed Pyrrha, behind Weiss, retrieving her spear, leaving an "It was nice to meet you," before leaving. Maybe the Mistral Champion noticed something about the blond warrior?

Jaune merely moaned out a, "Likewise…" by which Yang and Ruby approached.

"Having some trouble there lady-killer?" Yang teased. Ruby raised an eye at that, so Yang was also keeping an eye on their conversation?

"I don't understand." Jaune confessed, "My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang commented before heading out the exit.

Ruby rolled her eyes at that, she kind of agreed. She reached her hand out to give him a lift, which he took. Helping him up, she noticed that he really was exhausted and sore at having hit the wall at the velocity in which he did. For a normal civilian it was to be expected, but for a huntsmen-in-training?

Ruby frowned before closing her eyes in concentration, a barely visible aura could be seen – coming from her eyes before extending outwards as if a wave. Looking at his aura in more detail that yesterday she noticed something she was surprised to have missed, despite having such a large aura it wasn't active. She was surprised that a dormant aura could appear so vibrant and active when it shouldn't be.

How someone whose aura wasn't activated was able to get into Beacon? It seemed impossible and improbable, and something to investigate later. For now, if Jaune was going to even survive the trial, he was going to need his aura.

Ruby opened her eyes, "Jaune, look at me."

Taking himself away from his soreness he complied and was instantly stunned at the fully visible glow of her Silver Eyes, tendrils of silver energy coming from her eyes like a gas with purpose.

Ruby chanted, "For it is in imposing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Ruby paused before adding, "Fear no evil."

Suddenly, Jaune felt a surge of power and energy fill him, his aches and pain vanishing almost instantly. In awe he could only question, "W-What? How the…?"

Ruby released him, her eyes quickly going back to normal. "Sorry Jaune, a story for another time! We gotta run if we don't want to be late, ya know!"

Reality coming back to him and the spectacle of Ruby's eyes momentarily forgotten, "That's right! Come on!" With that he began running, faster than what he remembered being able to.

Ruby sighed in relief at having dodged having to explain anything, before too running off. They were almost late after all.

* * *

Ruby stood at the cliffs that separated Beacon from the Emerald Forest with 27 others, not including Ozpin and Glynda. Ruby recalled there being more freshman in the ballroom than this, so she figured they were set up in other areas of the cliffs or where going to be going at separate times. One thing she quickly noticed was the 7 other people she noticed the previous day where also here; Yang and Jaune being the ones that flanked her on these suspicious platforms.

Ruby had raised an eyebrow at that, ' _Coincidence? I think not!_ '

Any other thoughts Ruby may have had were put on hold when Ozpin began to speak, "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda continued, "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… today." That dramatic pause, though.

As if taking turns Ozpin spoke up, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's eyes did widen at that, her mind processing this added factor, suddenly believing that it couldn't be coincidental that the 7 people she noticed where all _near_ each other on what were definitely launching platforms. The launching platform bit being a key thing to note.

Ruby heard Nora comment to Ren beside her, "See, I told you." Ruby had figured that team placement was something the two had talked about, but hadn't gotten wind of. It was curious that the hyper and energetic Nora would think of such things… but Nora was clearly not some one-dimensional person as it may seem.

Ozpin, ignoring any reactions anyone had so far, continued to explain, "After you've landed and you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

At that Ruby heard Jaune gulp and laugh in nervous fear. ' _Sorry Jaune'_ Ruby lamented to herself, ' _but if this is going to be teams of 4 than I already can guess the lineup for our teams.'_

Ozpin, still nonchalantly, spoke, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you are standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ruby merely took note that they would be monitored and she doubted any path existed. Who bothers to make a path in a Grimm invested forest?

Jaune took the moment to speak, raising his hand as if in class, "Yeah, uh, sir?"

Before Jaune could continue, Ozpin continued with a tone of conclusion, "Good. Now, take your positions."

At this point _most_ students took battle positions, having noticed they were on launching platforms; for instance, Yang had gotten into a battle stance and had out in aviator sunglasses that she got from… somewhere.

Jaune, brave or naïve enough to continue his inquiry, "Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, uh, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

Weiss could be seen being launched, shortly followed after by another launch.

"No." Ozpin tonelessly declared, "You will be falling."

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin tonelessly declared, having been stopped before he could take another swig of his coffee, "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh… That. So, what exactly is a landing strategy?!"

Ozpin never had the chance to continue their banter as it was at this time Jaune was launched like most others.

Ozpin, having turned to watch the students fly or flail, prepared to take a sip of his coffee before hearing a similar slurping sound behind him.

Yes, _most_ people had launched, but cross-legged on a still down launcher sat one Ruby Rose drinking her own coffee from a Beacon mug much like the headmaster's.

Ozpin's eye rose, before taking a swig of his own drink.

Ruby decided to answer the unspoken question hanging in the air. "The professors at Beacon have a really bad coffee problem. There was a coffee machine under Yang's platform! I couldn't help but try it for myself!" She took another sip before continuing, "I can see why. This stuff is goooooood!~" she finished with a moan.

Ozpin nodded slightly, after which he took another drink before continuing to look at Ruby with an eye raised. Apparently that was not the question he wanted answered.

Ruby finished up her mug and with a sigh, put it down on the grass beside the platform. "Truthfully?" Ruby began, "I wanted to stay behind to compliment how well this team formation process has been carried out, considering how everyone was launched like I believed they would."

Ozpin merely switched which eyebrows were raised, as if asking for her to go on.

Ruby was quick to comply, "To be fair, I'm not sure about all of the teams, but two distinct groups were definitely launched to end up in the same general area. Even though Weiss was launched first, and I would be almost last, our trajectories would have placed us very close together, no?" Ruby stood at this, the platform starting to click beneath her. "I guess I better get this thing going. See you later Dr. Oz!" With that Ruby saluted with a cheeky smile to the headmaster before the launch pad finally launched leaving the headmaster and his assistant alone, finally.

Ozpin simply, turned to watch the young huntress-in-training fly, a grin hiding behind the soon to be empty mug.

Glynda shook her head, wondering why everyone aside from her was crazy.

* * *

A few moments and a few miles later, gunshots from a high velocity – high caliber – rifle were heard across the forest; shortly after a red and black blur burst through the foliage to reveal Ruby Rose herself. Taking a moment to put _Crescent Rose_ away, Ruby dusted herself off before proceeding to skip through the forest humming _Red like Roses_ to herself; ignoring the increased growling noises of nearby Grimm as she made her way to were Weiss should be.

The accumulating Grimm didn't appreciate being ignored by their supposed meal and decided to reveal themselves as Ruby came upon a clearing; a pack of Beowolves, with a large Alpha directly across from Ruby.

Unsurprised by their appearance, Ruby smirked, doing a little twirl in which simultaneously released _Crescent Rose_. Pulling her hood up, Ruby cocked the rifle before challenging the pack, "Bring it."

The Grimm were glad to comply.

* * *

To Weiss, being a Huntress didn't mean that one had to have a lack of style and grace – as long as it wasn't impeding to the end goals. Admittedly, however, a battle skirt in a dense forest wasn't the best idea of hers. Thankfully, encountering the foliage wasn't causing grass stains, but that was also another potential point against wearing white clothing especially in a forest. And if she ever needed to be stealthy, white wasn't going to help her much unless she was in an Atlas building – those places could be blindingly white.

But as her sister Winter had eloquently pointed out to her, "A skilled enough huntsmen or huntress can present themselves however impeding they wish and still effortlessly handle their opponent."

One might say, as a huntress-in-training, that with that she was being quite arrogant and they would have a point.

But the real reason?

White hair didn't go well with any other color scheme. At all.

Weiss' internal banter was interrupted by the sounds of nearby battle, and after considering how long it seemed to be going so far, it was either a large amount of Grimm or a singular, higher-class Grimm. And if the other presumably student was lasting this long, they must have some level of skill. So Weiss, decided to head in that direction, to observe the potential teammate, and assist if necessary.

It was common courtesy after all to try and prevent other people from getting killed by Grimm after all.

Coming across the clearing, she hid in the top of a tree and looked on, extremely impressed on the scene before her.

A girl wearing red, her hood up, the cloak a little small on her – which was saying something considering her own smaller stature. She wielded a scythe twice her size and swung the massive blade as if it was a butter knife, the grace and experience coming with years of training, no doubt.

Beowolves left and right were cut down without a fighting chance. The girl moved with speed, grace, and not a care in the world.

Winter had told her that when a hunter is skilled enough with their weapon of choice that it would be like watching a dance. Weiss had only before seen it from Winter and her various training instructors. This was but a girl before her doing the same thing.

Wait…. Girl?

As Weiss came to a startling realization, time slowed as she got a view of the red-cloaked girl's face. It was indeed, Ruby Rose.

Dispatching the last beowolf, the alpha returning to dust, Ruby put away _Crescent Rose_ before turning to look at the tree Weiss was hiding in.

Ruby smiled and with a wave called out, "Enjoy the show?"

Weiss was stunned at having been caught spying, but quickly reminded herself once more that it must have been her attire failing her.

Weiss hoped down into the clearing and replied, "It was, let's call it, satisfactory."

Ruby rolled her eyes at the passive compliment, "Come on, let's go…. teammate."

Weiss sighed and nodded in exasperation. This was going to be a long four years.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Jaune Arc was quite literally hanging out, courtesy once more of Pyrrha's spear. Jaune was pretty sure if he tried hard enough, he may have been able to remove the spear, but was pretty sure he would break his legs with there being not tree limbs below for him to land safely on.

Besides, he figured Pyrrha would eventually stop by to get her weapon back. Maybe she would help him not break his legs?

It was a hopeful thought.

A rustle from the forest put Jaune on the alert. Jaune gulped at the noise, remembering the second reason for him wanting to continue to hang around was to avoid the Grimm that supposedly invested the forest. Where they able to climb trees? Jaune wasn't sure and that made his reasoning potentially very wrong, which could carry some lethal consequences.

Jaune's fears would be averted for a time, as the noises revealed themselves to be one Pyrrha Nickos.

"Jaune?"

"Yes, hot-stuff?"

"Do you… have any spots left on your team?"

"…Very funny."

When the girl below him smiled and laughed at their banter, he couldn't help but laugh along.

She was nice, good to know there was at least two nice girls around.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were on their way, heading to the temple containing the so called 'relics'.

Er… well. Trying to head there anyway.

Weiss had taken it upon herself to take the lead of the duo and was attempting to navigate. Keyword being: attempting. When the path suddenly ended, revealing no temple as Ruby suspected, Weiss was struggling to figure out where to go and was doing a rather poor job to assure that she had everything under control.

All it did was cause Ruby to sweat drop at the older girl's struggle. ' _Someone had control issues…_ '

Thankfully, Ruby had a plan as to figure out where the temple was, all it required was the right amount of banter and add some additional emotions on the side. Also thankfully, Ruby was great at agitating the noble girl. Oh yes, there would be much banter in the future.

"Just admit it, we're lost."

"We are not lost! Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to… the forest temple." Weiss finished lamely.

"Congratulations at figuring that out princess." Ruby deadpanned, "But seriously, is it so hard to admit that you have no idea where we are going?"

"Oh stop it. You don't know where we are either." Weiss countered.

"Perhaps," Ruby admitted, "but I'm not pretending that I know either."

"Oh," Weiss began, aggravated at having been called out, "And I suppose you have a better plan."

At that Ruby nodded, "In fact I do."

A call of a large bird was heard about the forest, but it at the same time it sounded like a deep primal roar.

Weiss somehow paled more than she normally is when the A-Class Nevermore flew over the clearing.

Grinning all the while, Ruby in one hand grabbed Weiss' hand and revealed _The Quantum Defender_ in the other. Pointing the blaster at the giant bird-like Grimm, Ruby gave context, "We get ourselves a lift!"

Ruby proceeded to shoot the Nevermore in the face.

A deep roar let everyone who heard it know… it didn't appreciate the gesture.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were also on their way to the objective, and were also not fairing so well. When Pyrrha had landed in the forest, she was in one of the taller trees and thought she managed to see the temple in the distance through her scopes. However, going off to get Jaune combined with not taking account for elevation differences resulted in her too being lost.

Jaune… he was always lost.

Their rather silent trek through the forest was interrupted by the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked the Spartan-like warrior.

"Gun fire," Pyrrha noted, "It seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." It was here that after moving a branch out of the way, Jaune failed to notice its presence and was suddenly made aware of it when it came flying back to whack him in the face.

Hearing the impact, Pyrrha was quick to apologize, "Jaune! I'm sorry!" She could have at least warned him about it, after all.

Jaune was quick to acknowledge the apology and shrug it off, "It's okay, just a…. scratch?" When Jaune went up to inspect the impact area of his face, he noticed there wasn't even a scratch, which… wasn't normal.

Pyrrha didn't have to try to notice his confusion, but why he was confused was what bothered her. Going over to help Jaune up, Pyrrha informed him, "You unconsciously used your aura."

"Huh?" Jaune replied intelligently.

"Your aura." Pyrrha emphasized, gathering evidence in the process.

"Geshundhiet." Jaune's response practically confirmed Pyrrha's suspicions, but she couldn't help but ask directly to make sure.

"Jaune… do you know what aura is?"

Seemingly offended, with a huff Jaune replied, "Pfft, of course I do… Do YOU know what aura is?" Jaune had absolutely no idea, but surely reverse psychology would get him his answer.

Not even an instant passed before Pyrrha answered confidently, leaving no room for doubt, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever had the feeling of being watched without someone being there?"

"Uh…yeah?" Didn't that happen to everyone, though?

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grim. The manifestation of amenity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"And that's why we fight them!" Jaune exclaimed, understanding.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both darkness and light help us manifest our auras. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits of aura. You project yourself and your soul while fighting."

"Like a force field!"

Pyrrha chuckled, "Yes, among other things."

Jaune's excitement for understanding this newfound ability was put on hold when something Pyrrha had said caught his attention. "Wait… some of both?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha eloquently replied, surprised with the question.

"You said that understanding both light and dark helps us manifest our auras, and that everyone has some of both. What does that mean?"

Pyrrha paused, contemplating. Now that she thought about it, when the teachers in Sanctum gave that same speech to her she hadn't thought twice about it and just accepted it. But now, it did seem quite out of place. The rest of the speech referred to humanity as good and Grimm as evil; why did those two sentences imply otherwise? And what _do_ they mean? Pyrrha wasn't sure…

"Uh, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked up in surprise at having suddenly hearing a voice.

Oh, it was just Jaune, "You kinda spaced out for a second Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha composed herself before replying, "Sorry, it's just… I'm not quite sure what it means either. I'll let you know when I have an answer. For now, just know that you have an active aura and upon sensing it… you have a lot of it."

While not quite satisfied at having his question unanswered, he let it go and smile at the compliment, even if he didn't fully understand it quite yet. "Right, let's keep moving."

Pyrrha nodded, continuing to lead the way, her mind drifting slightly. ' _I'm quite sure how Jaune has heard nothing about aura until now, but after sensing his it is easy to tell it was recently made active; his aura not quite used to the way it flowed through him. But how? And when? It couldn't be any longer than this morning? He did arrive late to the cliff… with the young red girl. Maybe she did it for him? If so, to have noticed and done something about it discretely… I can see why you got into Beacon early, Ruby Rose.'_

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were where the students had last seen them, at the cliffs of the Emerald forest. Ozpin having refilled his mug with the remains of the coffee pot Ms. Rose had discovered.

"The last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly see those two getting along."

"Well, they did grow up together as orphans. Those go together like Yang and Yin, respectively, wouldn't you say?"

"That's true, I suppose. Well still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat."

"Oh, those old things? They were rather interesting read, if I do say so myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Besides, as it is said, actions speak louder than words – and I am much more interested in what Jaune Arc is going to accomplish at Beacon than what his transcripts supposedly have to say."

"…I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach in temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

"…Chess is a lot like life, no?"

* * *

Deep within the woods of the Emerald Forest, in the middle of a clearing there stood a temple in ruins. Two figures emerged revealing individuals with prior experience, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. They had met and thusly became partners in the forest after Yang attracted Blake's attention with the sound of battle against a few Ursai. At the time, Yang had pouted at having, 'a kill stolen', but was mostly Yang being playful.

And apparently Blake had a good eye, as she had seen the temple in her earlier descent and was able to easily lead the two of them there despite the lack of the path's accuracy.

Entering the temple, which was rather small and open, they came upon the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake questioned, a little dubiously.

"Some of them are missing," Yang observed, "looks like we weren't the first ones here."

Blake nodded in agreement, "So… I guess we should pick one."

Yang looked around at the chess pieces and the sight of one in particular caused her to grin as an idea came to her head.

Yang had begun to sing to the detriment of Blake's serious nature.

"My little ponyyy~ My little ponyyyy~ Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh~!"

"…Please stop," Blake pleaded.

Yang paused to simply state, "Enope," emphasizing the 'p', before continuing to sing, holding the gold knight piece.

"I used to wonder what friendship could bring! Until you all shared its magic with me…!"

"I've made a grievous mistake."

Poor Blake…

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha were currently walking within a cave system they had come across, believing that perhaps that the temple was deep within. After all, it was at the end of the path... except Pyrrha was a bit skeptical about the cave.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha pointed out worriedly.

Jaune sighed, "Pyrrha, I made the torch, could you at least humor me for five more feet?" Speaking of feet, Jaune just so happened to stumble over them in his momentary distraction. "Whoa ah!" And with that, said torch was extinguished, leaving them in darkness.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha inquired curiously.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune guessed. Frankly, his answer was close.

"No," Pyrrha noted, "its… warm."

* * *

"…it's an easy feat~! And magic makes it all complete~!"

"…Are you done yet?" Blake pleaded.

"NO!"

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha's adventure in the dark was put on hold when a strange golden light made itself known, seemingly hovering before them.

Jaune, ever the optimist, exclaimed, "That's the relic!" When it seemed to move away from his grasp, he admonished the 'artifact', calling it bad and accusing the 'inanimate object' of misbehaving. When he finally grasped it firmly, he declared with success, "Gotcha!"

Pyrrha had felt since she saw the strange glowing object, that she should recognize it. The more Jaune had attempted to interact with it only further narrowed down her suspicions. It wasn't until Jaune had gotten ahold of it that she had a sudden realization, "Uh… Jaune?"

With that the light suddenly brightened revealing a massive scorpion-like Grimm. A Deathstalker, and Jaune was currently holding onto its stinger, which it felt prudent to return to its resting position above itself – carrying Jaune along with it at a rapid pace. Oh! And the Deathstalker didn't very much care for houseguests…

It charged.

Thankfully for Pyrrha, the Deathstalker couldn't go at full speed, due to the size of the cave tunnel added to the fact it's stinger made it bright enough to see, she was able to easily , make her way out of the cave without being trampled.

Unfortunately for Pyrrha, the Deathstalker was able to break through the entrance/exit of the cave when originally it wouldn't have been able to.

How did it get in there in the first place? Was there another entrance elsewhere? Or was it just a subterranean Grimm?

Jaune's frightened yelling reminded Pyrrha that a massive Grimm was ten feet from her.

Noticing that the tail of the Deathstalker was moving around frantically, presumably to shake Jaune off, Pyrrha warned, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let…"

Before she could finish the Deathstalker shot its tail forward in an arc, which sent Jaune Arc flying. "…go."

Jaune, having suddenly been launched with such height and speed, yelled in manly enjoyment and thrill at experiencing this… experience!

* * *

Back at the Temple, right as Yang was finally finishing singing, a loud noise made itself known – presumably to anything in the forest within a mile.

Yang proclaimed worriedly, "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that? Blake? What should we do?"

Blake was too busy looking upwards at the sky to notice.

"Blake?"

Blake didn't bother respond immediately, instead she pointed upwards and said with no expression, "…Isn't that your sister riding a giant Nevermore?"

"Huh?" Yang looked up to the sky, and wouldn't you know it! A giant Nevermore with a red and white spot atop it _was_ flying high above the clearing.

"…Aww, shit." Now _that_ was a big Nevermore.

* * *

"Ruby, this is the worst idea, I've ever seen!"

"Seen? You're a part of it right now, Weiss!"

"How is it that your first thought seeing a Nevermore is, "Hey! Let's fucking ride it around!?"

"Ha! SO you do curse!"

"You're ignoring the point!"

"Don't worry about it! We're fine!"

"Oh, I am SO far from worrying!"

"In a good way, right?"

"In a bad way! A very BAD WAY!"

"Hey look at that! It's our stop! Please leave your Nevermore in a calm and orderly and, most importantly, safe manner!"

"SAFE?!" Weiss yelled incredulously. In what universe was it a good idea to ride Grimm?!

' _It was a brilliant idea to ride Grimm_ ,' Ruby asserted to herself. She purposely got the Nevermore's attention so as to get it to get closer. After hooping on, they could use the altitude to figure out the location of the Temple as well as get free transportation. It was a little tricky to make the Nevermore go the direction she wanted, but it worked in the end.

Ruby held no heed of Weiss' mind exploding, chuckling to herself about the banter that would no doubt follow the two of them in the future. With the clearing below them, Ruby jumped off the Nevermore with a graceful dive, enjoying the experience.

Weiss was still too stunned at Ruby's antics and terrified of hanging onto a Nevermore to remember she could use her glyphs to get down…

* * *

"Hey is that Weiss up there too?" Yang inquired, nonchalantly ignoring the fact that a giant Grimm was flying high above them.

"It would seem so." Blake confirmed.

Suddenly the red dot was getting closer to them.

"Did she just jump off?"

"It would seem so." Blake once again confirmed.

The sight was diverted from the sky when a new loud noise came from the nearby woods. Shortly after they turned their attention an Ursa burst through the tree line. However, before the two of them could even get in combat stances, the Ursa keeled over revealing Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie whom had the… interesting idea to ride on the back of the Ursa so they didn't have to use the precious energy needed to walk there. It would seem that great-minds think alike… if you replace great with crazy.

However, it would seem that Nora was a bit upset that her ride was put to an end, "Aww, it's broken."

"Nora," Ren spoke up, having been forced to hold on for dear life, "please don't ever do that again," he ended in exasperation – knowing fully that she probably would do it again. Ren was, sort of, shocked when Nora had completely vanished. He looked to see if she was in the immediate area, but he didn't realize where she was until a new song came from the temple.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

Ren sighed for the billionth time before in a slightly scolding tone called out, "Nora!"

A 'Coming Ren!' was returned, but before she could seemingly teleport back, a yellow flash flew by landing in a nearby tree. A tired moan of pain came from the same direction, carrying the voice of Jaune Arc, which was easy to recognize because his was often showed signs of his person being in pain.

But the crew of newcomers was not quite over yet, for consecutive and loud gunfire coursed through the air – revealing a now much closer red blur, often associated with Ruby Rose. After firing half a clip, Ruby was slow enough to use one of the trees in the tree line to spin around on using _Crescent Rose_ , which allowed her to further slow her speed down before she released herself in an arc; sending her to land on a higher up branch of the tree she could jump off from. The same branch a certain Jaune Arc was about to recuperate from… if Ruby didn't land on him, of course.

"Ahh!" Ruby wasn't really expecting a person to be lying on this tree branch, who would?

"Owwww, why me?" Jaune complained.

"Oh! Sorry Jaune!"

"No problem, Ruby…" Jaune moaned in agony, his aura still at work to heal him.

Meanwhile, Yang was still next to Blake, her eye twitching radically in irritation. "Anyone else wants to join in on the crazy train!" Yang bellowed in barely contained rage.

"I like trains!" cried out Nora.

"I can't believe she left me alone on a Nevermore!" announced Weiss, having just descended from said Nevermore with the glyphs she remembered she had.

While Yang was barely concealing a meltdown, Ruby had helped Jaune down from his tree, and after learning that he found a teammate in Pyrrha motioned for them to head into the temple real quick so as to complete their objective. Ruby placated Jaune, in transit, that they would go after Pyrrha if necessary. Before heading into the temple, Ruby had taken note of the relics that were in the hands of Yang and Nora. Suspicions were confirmed when a second set of gold knight and rook pieces were present among others. Ruby, luckily didn't need to do much to get Jaune to grab the rook, as he did so himself. Probably due to convenience of it being near the gold knight that Ruby bee-lined for.

Before they could turn for the exit, a loud explosion shook the temple, which in turn encouraged them to leave quickly. They came out to find an on fire Yang, whom had finally lost her cool, "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

As if tempting fate itself, Pyrrha Nickos choose that moment to emerge from the forest – the large Deathstalker from earlier stalking her, a promise of death accompanying.

Having noticed the game fate was punishing her with; Yang deadpanned sarcastically, "Great. We're all here. Now we can die together."

"Sorry, not sorry, Yang," Ruby somewhat seriously called out, "but death isn't in the itinerary. Weiss, you wouldn't happen to have some Ice Dust to slow our friend down? Pyrrha could use the rest."

Weiss nodded, taking a stance while the chambers of _Myrtenaster_ cycled appropriately, and then used a glyph to launch herself at the beast.

Leaving her partner to that, Ruby examined the tree line. Something in the air was off, coming from the direction Pyrrha came from? As time went on and sound began to come from the same direction, Ruby grew more and more worried. She had seen Jaune being launched while she was still descending; she knew he had gone quite the distance. And if Pyrrha had run that same distance with a large Deathstalker chasing her… that would cause a bit of attention.

She quickly turned to the rest of the group, whom were checking to make sure Pyrrha was alright or commenting on the impressive use of dust by Weiss, "Guys? We need to move. Now."

It was at that moment that her suspicions, unfortunately, were confirmed. Dozens upon dozens of the creatures of Grimm appeared along the tree-line. Primarily consisting of Beowolves and Ursai, with some Boarbatusk and a King Taijitu amongst them.

Ruby faced towards the hoard, she turned her head back to the others commanding, "Head to the cliffs, we have what we came for. I'll slow them down. Pyrrha, take your guest for a walk please."

"Run and live," Jaune began, "a plan I can get behind, but…" he finished unsure, not quite liking the idea of leaving a friend behind.

"But, nothing. Besides," Ruby shot down – a smirk forming at the last word – "My semblance is speed after all, I'll catch up. "

Before others could protest, Yang spoke up, "Come on guys, my sister can handle these Grimm, besides…" Yang paused for dramatic effect, "The Nevermore spotted us, so we do need to leave. Like now."

"What?!" was projected in harmony by the hunters-in-training, and turning to the sky confirmed the Nevermore was definitely flying to get the larger cluster of humans, the Deathstalker as well on a side note.

Yang smiled and waved at Ruby, "See ya later!" And with that proceeded to run far away.

The rest of them decided they didn't want to be there either, the Nevermore hunting them from the sky and the stalker of death following on the ground; leaving Ruby with the remainder of the Grimm force, whom were courteous enough to allow all of this to transpire.

Ruby turned her head back towards the Grimm, her stance and will unfaltering.

After another moment, the Grimm made the first move, the King Taijitu unleashing a commanding hiss and the hoard charging – blood-curdling howls accompanying.

Ruby nonchalantly reached for _Crescent Rose_ behind her, the large scythe unfolding in the process. And with a twirl, she stabbed _Crescent Rose_ into the ground before her, taking aim and fired on the approaching Grimm. Might as well thin the herd the easy way before the fun begins, after all.

When the Beowolves got a bit too close, she removed _Crescent Rose_ from the earth and grinned in anticipation. Combining the recoil of her gun and the speed of her Semblance, she launched herself deep in the crowd, slashing left and right as she went – blocking any potential attacks from the Grimm – her form perfect.

Suddenly slowing to a stop amidst the crowd, two Beowolves pounced from either side of her, however, a pull of the trigger and one 360 spin later left them in pieces. A twirl of her blade sends a few more in half from mostly vertical slashes. As a Boarbatusk charges at her with a roll, she front flips over it swinging her scythe down and around to catch its stomach mid-flight.

And so the tide came, one to three Beowolves would come in with rudimentary pack teamwork only to be swiftly decapitated by _Crescent Rose_ , with the occasional Ursa attempting to get the drop on her; however, her semblance allowed her to avoid any attack from ever making contact.

Right as she was avoiding an attack from an Ursa, she had to quickly spin out of the way of the King Taijitu, who was upset at not having a turn at the human. With a hop, skip, and shot from her rifle, Ruby got away from the remaining Grimm.

However, it wouldn't be quite accurate to put it that way. For the commotion her fight was making was attracting even more Grimm. While the number wasn't greater than what she started with, it was definitely replenished and Ruby couldn't fight forever.

Ruby couldn't afford to drag this fight out much longer. She couldn't be certain if she would be facing any other obstacles on her way to meet back up with the others. And surely they had enough time to get away from all these lower-level Grimm. And who know how well they were handling against the Grimm that did follow them.

It was decided then; this fight was going to end now. Ruby relaxed her stance, putting _Crescent Rose_ away in the process, a small smile coming over her face.

The Grimm took this as an act of surrender, as if for some reason the human was was accepting its fate. So they proceeded to charge the girl once more.

Ruby, in response, bent her knees and widened her stance, bringing an open hand to her face – her eyes visible in-between her fingers. Her eyes started to glow, a tendril of energy trailing out of the corners of her eyes as she began to chant to herself, "I bear the silver light of humanity, I cower not to evil. I fear no Grimm, I need only worry of the avarice of man."

When her eyes had begun to glow, the Grimm had slowed in their advance; even indirectly they could feel the power of those Silver Eyes. But an instant later they got over their hesitation and charged faster, intent to end the Silver-Eyed warrior before she could use her power.

But it was too late.

With a flash of silver energy, the entire field was blinded.

A few moments passed before sight returned to those who could see.

Ruby stood alone in the clearing, breathing quickened. Before her stood the small army of Grimm, frozen like the statues, their natural hues turned to silver; some of them were already being whittled by the wind, falling apart into dust…

* * *

 _There are many legends, often written down in books and read to children, of the many heroes and tales of days gone by. Many of them are pure fairy tale or some level of exaggeration or falsehood._

 _But there is always some level of truth when it comes to legends._

 _Such was the case for the legendary Silver Eyed Warriors. Tales of fighters, whom even Grimm, feared – frozen and shattered into dust with but a single glance. Before the creation of the Kingdoms, they were a large and prosperous clan, a family. Their bloodline's origins unknown and to them irrelevant, they sought in those early days to create a safe haven for humanity against the forces of Grimm._

 _It is said that they, along with another clan of white haired warriors in the north, aided in the discovery of dust. It was in those early days after the discovery of dust; the family split itself up and traveled across the world to use this new resource to save humanity from the forces of Grimm._

 _Later figures from their family would be critical in the early formation of the various kingdoms. But it was in these early stages that many of the Silver Eyed Warriors lost their lives protecting those who couldn't defend themselves._

 _By the time the Kingdoms formed, there were but a few members of the once great family left. The art behind their bloodline lost to battle._

 _Often coincidentally, warriors from this historic family rose up and temporarily saved smaller, older civilizations from demise against the tide of Grimm, despite lacking knowledge of their powerful bloodline. Alas by this time, such ocular abilities were already to be considered legends and stories._

 _The story of the Silver Eyed warriors taught humanity that to survive and thrive people needed to stand together and understand one another._

 _Several individuals with partial genial relation would arise, with their own unique colors of eyes, as figures of change and revolution; or at the very least known as having great skill._

 _By the time of the Great War, the family of the Silver-Eyed Warriors was long since a myth._

 _By the time of the Faunas War their bloodline had fallen down to but one individual, Summer Rose, whom had disappeared at the beginning of the conflict._

 _It is still unclear if Summer Rose somehow perished or simply vanished into the vast wilderness of Remnant, but she did leave behind a legacy in the form of her daughter – Ruby Rose._

 _The Last Bearer of the Legendary Silver Eyes._

* * *

 **The Silver Eyes are finally revealed! How do they work? How does Ruby know about her powers? What is happening with the rest of our beloved characters? See if any of these questions are answered next time on RWBY: Silver Eyes!**

 **With that out of the way, I would like to once again thank everyone for reading as well as following and favoriting! It motivates me to continue writing, as while the story may be interesting to me, if others didn't find so, then there isn't much point in typing out for others!**

 **This chapter was almost double in length then previous chapters have been, and took a lot more time to write as consequence. I wanted to be done with the Emerald forest by now, but the word count just wouldn't let me, I swear!**

 **As a side note, in case you didn't catch it, in my story behind the legend of the Silver-Eyed Warriors, I imply that anyone whose eyes change color are related to the bloodline, meaning that Yang is related to Ruby by blood in _another_ way through Raven, even if it's a bit distant, not just through having the same father. This also happens to include Neo, as her eyes change color as well.**

 **I like to keep lore intact, but at the time of writing, we don't know much about the legend aside from Qrow's vague explanation. Related is the fact that the properties of aura aren't fully explained in the show, so I try to give my interpretation of its properties. So, for the sake of identifying, this fic is slightly that of an alternate universe in that sense, but will be keep as close to cannon when it comes to how aura and dust work and the like.**

 **Sorry for the long note!**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**

 **EDIT: Changed the wording in the authors note,** **Edited Legend, Great War happened 80 years ago - not 8 *sweatdrop***

 **EDIT 2: Changed the header format, added a few details**


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremony

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 1: Enter Beacon!

Chapter 4: Ceremony

" _They said it was a legend, a myth, an old wives' tale. But I proved them wrong, and I entered the History books. So, as you can see, I've made the impossible happen, and I've lived to tell the tale about it. Things that appear too good to be true are simply that way because they haven't happened yet. And once they do, it only means that the world can get so much better, with newer and awesomer barriers to be broken."_

-Ruby Rose, years later regarding her abilities

* * *

Ruby stood before the frozen Grimm, standing dramatically calm and firm…

Before quickly falling to her knees, biting her lip to hold back moans of pain – putting her hands to her eyes as if the mere contact would somehow make the unbearably stinging and pounding go away.

' _Nice going Ruby,_ ' she chastised herself, ' _it was stupid of me to think I could handle so many Grimm at once. Oum damnit, this hurts.'_

Growing up on Patch had some great advantages aside from readily having a decent lower-level huntsmen academy – in Signal. The island was big enough, despite the academy, to have Grimm, but too small for there to be large groups/packs/nests. Overall, a great way to practice and train up on using her ocular abilities.

Ruby's current situation at least, was solidifying the theories she had about how her eyes worked. The two were similar and the consequences of their difference she wasn't quite sure of. She hypothesized that, like aura, the abilities of her eyes were like a muscles; that by using and exhausting the metaphorical muscles, the users aura would grow as it repaired itself. In Patch, large packs were rare, so she only had practice on using her powers on small, 3-5 groups of Grimm. Here, she was with what was a couple dozen.

That lead to the next aspect of the theory, that the amount of energy needed to affect Grimm depended on how many were to be affected as well as their strength or age. While only a small fraction of the energy could temporarily stun Grimm, it took a certain amount to essentially kill them with a glance. It isn't, necessarily a big flash of light every time either. That was more for area wide instances like the one prior.

Going back to energy, that was where she wasn't quite certain how exactly it was stored and worked inside of herself, and is also were the two separate hypothesis break off. The energy that powers her ability is some condensed, more powerful aura that is generally 'stored' in her eyes and associated areas in the brain. Either this aura is in an entirely separate 'container' that regenerates itself or is connected to her normal aura and takes from the natural regeneration of her aura and converts it into the super condensed special aura. She couldn't determine which or some other third thing was correct; and wasn't sure what the consequences of one being true over the other.

But to summarize, Ruby could essentially turn Grimm to literal dust particles with a glance or otherwise stun them. And that this ability was not unlimited in its use or consequences.

The consequences of which she was facing now; in having used too much energy, too quickly. She still had more power in the tank, but her eyes were not use to the strain of using so much of it so fast. This fact actually leads to a corollary to what her eyes can do. Her eyes have more aura to use than what can flow out of them. A minor case being, whenever she uses aura her eyes will glow in response. The major case being if she forces her eyes to do more than they can, she can overpower stronger/older Grimm or large amounts of Grimm – depending on the case in hand – with the consequence of over stimulus causing her to pass out so her brain can recuperate and there can be potential for damage to her eyes.

Right now, it wasn't that serious, but that didn't make it any less agonizingly painful. It was like having a ton of tiny pebbles poking into your eyes whilst your head was being pounded from a bigger rock.

After attempting to meditate, in order to calm her aura and have in flow more smoothly – which is rather hard to concentrate on when your eyes feel like a thousand needles are poking at them – the pain slowly began to dull. After about 4 minutes, all that was left was a small, unfortunately noticeable pounding in hear head, around her eyes.

"Alright," Ruby said to herself, "time to catch up with the others." She just needed to make sure to not strain her eyes for about a day; at least her eyes will be better off for next time.

With a quick boost of her Semblance to gain momentum, she sped off in a sprint to catch off with the hopefully still intact 7 from the temple.

* * *

At the cliffs, Ozpin and Glynda stood having viewed what had happened through the surveillance drones that sent video to their scrolls.

Glynda was desperately trying to suppress the shocked look that was taking over her face. She could hardly believe that the particular legend was true.

Ozpin just took it in stride, taking another drink from his mug.

Having noticed his continued relaxed expression, Glynda turned to the headmaster, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Ozpin idly replied, continuing to focus on the red-hooded girl transverse the forest, "I had my suspicions, having Silver as an eye color is in fact rare, after all. That, and there may be reports from various authorities on Patch that have found remains of Grimm similar to what we saw happen."

Glynda deadpanned, "So you knew before you even spoke to her."

"Of course," Ozpin confirmed, "is it not our duty to keep track of these things as best as we can?"

Glynda sighed, "You know that sometimes our best isn't enough."

Ozpin nodded, thinking of what now lay in the secret vault beneath the school. "Honestly, James is a good friend, just not the person I would have shared with if I didn't have too."

Glynda grumbled, "Confound Atlas technology. James is a good man, but he is a military man first and foremost. You know how they think."

"Then we'll just have to do our best to assure he has no need to provide for us his services."

* * *

When Ruby caught up to others in what appeared to be some old outpost in ruins, she determined that the current situation could be worse. The good news was that everyone was still alive and they were holding their own. The bad news was the two large Grimm were still engaging them and weren't giving them room to get away.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Red, and Nora, were trapped between the Deathstalker and a fall off of a broken bridge. The gun forms of their weapons enough to deter it from charging them, but not enough to do any real damage. However, Ruby determined that they didn't really need her help with their situation. Why? Well, Jaune didn't have a gun and he may not have realized what he was doing, but it was clear that he was analyzing the situation trying to find some counter to get them out of their predicament.

No, it was the other group that needed some help. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were engaging the Nevermore and while the Nevermore was not able to ram into them or rain feathers through their bodies, the three of them did not have weapons strong enough to damage the beast. To make matters worse, they were using a lot of energy in order to dodge.

Thankfully for them, her own weapon would have much less of a problem, and after taking a moment to consider their tools a plan formed on how to finish this quickly.

Still outside the outpost, behind the Deathstalker, Ruby ran out from the treeline and after a quick jump landed on top of the Deathstalker before launching herself with the recoil of her gun into the Grimm and a boost of her semblance – a small wave before she suddenly disappeared.

Still flying in the air, she noticed the Nevermore was about to launch more of its lethal feathers into her fellow huntresses-in-training and decided that simply won't do. Landing in front of the group of three, she swung Crescent Rose – cutting in half and stopping the momentum of any incoming projectiles seeking to harm the group, admittedly it was harder than how cool it looked.

Shorter than a moment later and the barrage was over, and the three had noticed their latest arrival.

Yang's faced brightened with a smile, "Ruby! I knew you'd make it!"

Ruby returned the smile, "Of course, it wouldn't be right if you beat me in a race! You're kinda top heavy…"

Yang balked, despite having been on the receiving end of this banter from her sister before. Blake, was surpressing a chuckle really well. Weiss huffed in indignation before pointing out, "Now is not the time for your shenanigans! We need to do something about that Nevermore _you_ attracted before it circles around!"

"Right," Ruby conceded, "that's why I have a plan! Yang, I need you to distract the Nevermore and lead it to the cliff-face. Weiss, when it gets there use your remaining dust to keep it still. Do make sure to get back here quickly after you do that – I need your glyphs to help me and Blake make a slingshot."

Weiss looked like she wanted to protest. Whether it was her being against the oddness of the plan or that someone two years her younger had taken charge, Ruby couldn't be sure. Weiss didn't voice her concerns, however, as the Nevermore was about to ram into them - and so decided to just roll with it for the time being. Doing as told, Yang jumped onto the bird as it crashed through the tower they were gathered on as the others made it prudent to not get hit by the bird or debris. Yang fired several rounds into its body and face, doing her best to guide it to the cliff.

Landing by two pillars, Blake used her ribbon and _Gambol Shroud_ to make the sling of the slingshot whilst Weiss prepared a glyph to launch herself to and from the place the Nevermore was due to crash.

The plan coming together, Yang crashed the Nevermore into the cliff – having jumped to safety on one of the two pillars that made their sling – and Weiss was quick to freeze it before it flew off.

When Weiss returned, Ruby jumped and placed _Crescent Rose_ on the sling and herself on the part of the scythe that protrudes opposite the blade where she can stand, a glyph quick to keep her attached and the sling taught.

Weiss felt the need to comment, "Of course you would come up with something this crazy on the fly."

Ruby herself snarked back, "Think you can make the shot?"

"Heh," Weiss huffed, "can I?"

Ruby deliberately ignored the sarcasm pouring from the Ice Queen, "…can you?"

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Weiss had reached her banter limit the day. So sad. Don't worry; her tolerance would undoubtedly improve after much exposure. Ruby grinned at the prospect.

The roars of the Nevermore brought them back to the situation in hand. Weiss gave a look, asking if she was ready no doubt, and Ruby nodded in return.

Weiss released the glyph, and simultaneously Ruby fired her gun – making her the shot in the word slingshot.

Midway through her launch, however, the Nevermore had broken free of the ice trapping it and was about to take off. Despite moving at such speeds, Ruby was able to see this and quickly knew if she did nothing the beast would move out of the way.

Quickly reaching into her inner power, her irises glowed Silver and the Nevermore flinched, giving Ruby enough time to continue her flight and bring her scythe against the Grimm's neck. Simultaneously as she landed at the side of the cliff, the Nevermore dragged along with her, she pulled the trigger and with a swing the Nevermore's head was cut clean off.

Another pull of the trigger downwards and a boost from her semblance, she launched herself upwards –holding onto as much momentum from earlier as possible – and landed at the top of the cliff. After landing, she returned _Crescent Rose_ into its gun form and looked through the scope of the weapon, looking to check up on Jaune and the others with him. After determining that they had taken care of the Deathstalker, she fell backwards. Her gaze facing the sky, she mumbled, "Troublesome," before nodding off; the stress of using her eyes so soon after being strained, leaving her exhausted and causing the headache to return with force before the darkness of sleep took over her.

* * *

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester."

Ruby, like most people in the ceremony, was not paying attention to what was going on unless she and people she knew were involved.

It was later that same day, everyone still in their combat attire from their time in the forest. It had taken the rest of the groups about an hour to finish up the initiation before heading back to Beacon. Yang had woken her up when it was time to leave.

On the trip back, the others had inquired about how she had taken care of so many Grimm, and she told the tale – omitting the part of her ocular powers, but had winked at Yang whenever she fibbed about that. They were also worried, having noticed how she was passed out on top of the cliff when they too had gotten up there.

She was a bit surprised with their worry; she hadn't felt like they would have connected to her personally so soon. While it may be true that people become comrades with those they do battle with, she had done all her fighting away from them or the most part. But deep down, she knew she was really surprised that any, no, all of them were considering to be friends with her in the first place.

When at Signal, she often ignored the other students, and when that was combined with her much better grades and superior combat ability (thanks to Qrow) – that lead to the other students not looking at her favorably. No doubt seeing her as some prodigy, know-it-all, who thought everyone else, was beneath her. The last one wasn't true, not that any of them cared to figure out for them.

So to combat their growing snide and hateful remarks, she took to sarcasm and wit to annoy others to the point they would just plain leave her alone so she didn't have to deal with their negativity. Her sarcasm with Yang was just sisterly banter and it had come first.

Ruby was abrubtly brought of her musing when she heard, "…led by Jaune Arc."

She quickly looked at the screen, seeing the faces of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren – JNPR below their pictures respectively.

Putting it all together, Ruby blinked. Jaune, a team leader? Ruby could see that being an eventual thing, and to be fair she had heard from them about how Jaune had noticed the Deathstalker's weakened stinger and came up with a plan to defeat it. That was no doubt an impressive thing to do in the midst of battle. But that was something he did because his lack of confidence in his own skills was forgotten.

Ruby wasn't dumb, she knew a mask when she saw one…

Jaune's was one of confidence. Why he felt the need to wear such one, was something Ruby was still solving the case for.

Ruby's newest musings were put on hold when she heard her name called, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." At the calling of their names the four of them had proceeded to the stage like the others before them.

Ozpin continued speaking, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces."

Ruby could help but think and mouth to herself, ' _White?'_ Those were totally gold colored chess pieces.

Ignorant of Ruby's complaining, Ozpin continued, "From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by… Ruby Rose."

Ruby couldn't help but deadpan that their team-name was also her own name. The coincidence was uncanny and the bad pun was bad. She didn't notice at the moment, that next to her, Weiss' mouth dropped at the declaration of who the team leader was.

Yang merely glomped her younger sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Please stop." Ruby grumbled from beneath her sister, the two of them having fallen to the floor.

"Never!"

Ozpin idly commented to himself, "This is shaping up to be an… interesting year to say the least."

Glynda nodded, agreeing. Everyone but her was crazy.

* * *

In some dimly lit building somewhere in Vale, a silhouetted figure was looking at his scroll. He had only recently been able to view the footage that the Beacon surveillance drones he had gathered. After all, it took time to hack into those things. Not that it was particularly hard to hack into Beacon's networks. Not when some of their passwords are b3acon#.

Seriously, that's a terrible password.

No, the longest part was having to filter through the footage for the particular individual that was his target. Though even with that he had help in doing, a story for another day.

His efforts were, however, rewarded when footage of a red-cloaked girl revealed not only a high level of combat skill for a 15 year old; but also of a flash of silver followed by a small army of Grimm frozen the same color.

He smirked in anticipation; he was going to get to do the more fun option stipulated in his contract from Torchwick's mysterious friend...

* * *

 **Hello all! I would like to apologize for the shorter chapter, but this last week I had been hit hard with work and school-work. Think of it as a consequence of having such a long chapter last week.**

 **What will our next chapter be about? Why, a quick look into the mysterious figure that will be shaping Ruby's experience for the rest of Volume 1! He's kinda weird, and yes, a created character. And before you run off, his creation is to accomplish several things.**

 **1\. Expand the universe 2. Provide conflict and important lessons 3. To be a route for the antagonists to be more active while not revealing themselves**

 **Ruby's abilities would put a damper in Cinder's plans, but not enough I think that she would get involved with just yet.**

 **After all, someone who knows of the Maidens would know of other legends, no?**

 **Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! Feel free to review! Please. And also let me know, What is your guy's/gal's opinion on introducing new characters? Only if they serve some purpose? Or if there is a good backstory? Not a mary/marty sue? None at all ever?**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **EDIT: Changed the header to match the format, added quote**


	5. Chapter 5: Contracts

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 1: Enter Beacon!

Chapter 5: Contracts

" _Haas' First Law of Operational Security: 'If you don't know the threat, how do you know what to protect?' So if you never see me coming, will you know you are under attack? You won't... because you'll already be dead."_

-A mysterious man...

* * *

 _ **A few days prior...**_

Dust. Dust is used in almost every aspect of people's lives; from powering their factories to their personal scrolls to weapons against the forces of Grimm – other men and women.

And so, for these reasons, Dust has become a valuable resource and product. This was something that many with selfish intentions understood, but knew that because increased value meant increased security and police resistance. So many of them just stole lien or other valuables that they could use for whatever petty purpose they had.

Roman Torchwick on the other hand, was not an ordinary criminal.

Despite his previous activities throughout Vale, it would seem that not everyone felt the need to upgrade their security. After all, if Vale wasn't going to provide it, store owners and storage places would have to do so themselves; and security cost money without any netting any profit. So they decided it was worth the risk to not make any further measures.

It's something that many lesser thieves failed to account for, and what made most of his jobs so particularly easy like the one he was on now.

Flanked by men in matching getups, whom were wielding red swords, guns, and sunglasses of all things, Roman blatantly walked out of an alley and down the street to a decently sized Dust Shop.

 _From Dust Till Dawn_ was painted over the store. Roman didn't particularly care for the bad pun that was the name of the store; he had gotten that out of the way when he was planning this heist a few days prior. Taking a moment to pause before the door, he prepared himself; he had an image to uphold after all.

Normally, he wouldn't be so bold in exposing himself, but the chances of this going wrong were slim to none. He had an escape planned, for himself that is, in case anything happened to go south, but he doubted that would be the case.

This shop was not only open late at night, but was also far from police patrols, had no security cameras, and was operated by a single old man. It was because of how easy this would be that he bothered with Junior's men in the first place. These gangsters were relatively cheap and irrelevant to him, if anything happened to them, he didn't particularly care – in fact, that would mean he would get to keep some of the money anyway.

These men were disposable, and enough backup to make sure no passerby would do anything to stop him.

That and they were hands to get the dust out of there.

Roman shoved the door open, a sign to show the owner that this wasn't a nice grocery shopping trip. He strode a few steps forwards towards the counter, Dust crystals on display behind glass. Noticing that the counter top was cleaned recently, the mischievous side of him – something that most called the asshole side of his wonderful personality – flicked some of the ash from his cigar onto said countertop.

The old man flinched at the motion, no doubt a small part of him extremely annoyed at his actions.

Roman crossed his arms, cigar still in between his fingers. "Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open _this_ late?" Midway through the sentence one of the dumbasses points his gun at the shop owner. Roman considered that guy a dumbass, as their armed presence was enough to scare the old man. Now the old cook was just terrified, and such emotions usually made captives say and do stupid things.

"P-please," the old man stammered, "Just take my lien and leave!"

Roman hushed the man, trying to get the man to calm down so he could get the dust easier and get out of there. It was never a good idea to stick around an ongoing crime scene for so long on a job as exposing as this one, even if it was so easy. "Calm down," Roman began, "We're not here for your money." Not directly anyway. Turning slightly to the goons, Roman commanded, "Grab the dust."

The henchmen nodded and began to move out, gathering dust from the massive containers on the sides of the building, the one with the gun from earlier forcing the old man to gather the dust crystals from the counter.

Roman stayed standing by the counter, subtly looking around for anything or anyone suspicious. The process of moving from the street outside and to the store inside were too quick for his liking. Everything was going a little _too_ easily. Now that he thought about it, why _was_ this Dust shop open so late? The store was seemingly empty aside from the obvious. So why would the old man bother to have such late hours when there are no customers? Sure, retail stores stay open late for lazy people, but why would a Dust shop so deep in the city…

Romans thoughts were interrupted as a commotion was stirring up in one corner of the store. A frown came to his face, all the pieces coming together in an instance thanks to his brilliant perception. Dust shop open late, empty of customers, far away from police routes, and a relatively large stockpile of dust along with it?

This was a trap. Damnit to the moon.

The commotion in the corner was over quickly and one of the guns for hire was thrown across the store and through the window, another red blur of rose petals followed behind.

Turning to look out the now shattered window, Roman peered out – idly noting that the other henchmen had gathered behind him – and saw something the made him groan in annoyance.

Standing on top of the goon was a little girl, dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a combat skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She had similarly colored black hair that faded into dark red on the tips and she had a peculiar eye color – silver. Not to forget the giant red scythe, that was also probably a firearm of some sort.

Oh for fuck's sake, the brat smirked at them.

Said brat proceeded to twirl her scythe around before stabbing the blade in front of her, what was clearly the barrel of a gun visible.

Noticing that the henchmen were standing around stupidly, he began, "Okayyy. Get her."

They charged at her like obedient dogs, but clearly their numbers didn't impress the girl as the smirk was still plastered on that cheeky face of hers. He could tell enough about her attitude already that the two of them might have had a chance of getting along if it weren't for the fact that she was impeding his plans. He watched the encounter, observing what he could of her fighting style.

The first goon took a swing at the girl only to get a foot moving at high velocity for his efforts. Carrying the momentum from her spin, the girl removed her scythe from street and proceeded to kick another one of the gangsters in the face – stomping down into the ground in the process. Her scythe was positioned as to prevent the one of the others from slashing at her. Using the momentum from prior combined with the energy of the slash, she spun around and the goon who slashed was hit away with the blunt end of the scythe. The final goon decided that close range wasn't favorable and fired his gun at the girl, but when the bullets were about to impact, she disappeared in a swirl of petal roses and reappeared behind the shooter. Another swing sent him flying into the side of a nearby building.

Roman regarded the men strewn about the street, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." Roman knew that was a little too good of a deal when he hired these guys, he was almost surprised his earlier estimate of these gangsters was so optimistic.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening."

The girl's eye twitched at the nickname, before nodding, "Indeed! These evening's events couldn't have been more interesting! I was getting a little bored in town and was wondering who would dip their hand into my honeypot," Roman's eyes narrowed, so this was a trap then, the girl continued not able to read his mind – no that she needed too – "but I never would have thought I would have attracted a wild Roman Torchwick!"

The girl curtsied, mockingly, "Nice to make your acquaintance." Damn that smirk of hers, but admittedly, she had style.

Roman smirked, "Likewise, Red." Oh how he enjoyed how much that nickname irritated her, "but as much as I would love to stick around…" Sirens could be heard in the distance; clearly she had prepared a way for the police to know of the goings on here. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman quickly licked his cane and fired a large dust round at the girl.

She jumped backwards to dodge the blast, the explosion lighting up enough of the surroundings for him to flee unseen. He headed towards a nearby ladder that went to the roof of a building; Cinder was to bring the bullhead for pickup to this roof and also had an alert if he fired a round form his cane – so she would be there momentarily. Not that he was particularly looking forward to the conversation that would accompany her.

He wasn't surprised that by the time he had gotten to the edge of the roof, opposite the ladder, that the girl had caught up to him – no doubt using that super speed of hers.

Roman grumbled, "Persistent."

The girl called out ending in a whine, "Now why are you running off? That wasn't very nice, you know! We didn't get to do any fun activities together!"

Roman smirked internally; her banter was amusing if slightly. Before anyone could do anything else, the Bullhead suddenly rose up in front of him and he was quick to jump on before it decided to fly off without him. Roman turned around, calling out over the roar of the Bullhead's engines, "Well gee, Red, I'm so sorry I couldn't stick around for as long as I planned to, but I had to catch my ride home, ya see?" Sarcasm rolled off his tongue in droves, this usually annoyed people immensely. This girl, however, was definitely his kind of crazy as she seemed to be more interested in their banter than fighting him.

The girl had replied, tears suddenly coming to her eyes, "I thought we had something Torchy!" His own eye twitched at that. No one had the balls to give him a snarky nickname before.

Roman got over it and shrugged, and then smirked at the girl, "Sorry, girly, maybe when you are older and endowed around here." He motioned his hands towards his chest at that last bit.

And his goal was achieved, as she stammered for an instant before blushing in womanly fury, "Get your ass back down here so I can cut your balls off!"

Roman shuddered internally, thinking of the mental image of that scythe swinging at his lower areas. That… was not a favorable scenario.

Smirk still present on his face he replied, "Can't do that, Red, I got places to see, things to steal, and things to penetrate, sooo…. No." Red's eye was twitching erratically in rage, no doubt unappreciative of his third proposed action. "But here," Roman offered pulling a red dust crystal out from his pocket, "I got you a going away present, Red; it even matches your outfit!"

With a toss, he launched the glowing crystal at the girl and prepared to shoot it with _Melodic Cudgel_.

However, the Dust crystal still mid-flight, Red pulled her scythe back in preparation for a swing and yelled in a single breath, "Shove it up your ass and die!" And when she finished the cry, she swung the scythe hitting the dust crystal like a baseball and sent flying back towards him.

His eyes widened, "Shit!" Frantically he aimed and fired sending a flare right at the incoming explosive, managing to detonate it before it got too close.

Returning his composure, he patted his outfit to remove dust that wasn't there, "Women, you can just never appease them." It was at this time that a new presence appeared on the roof, and it was a face that only someone stupid would not recognize. Glynda Goodwitch, huntress, and professor at the local and famous Beacon Academy. And one doesn't get old enough to be a professor unless they have a lot of skill.

Deciding to take the first move, he fired several consecutive shots at the huntress before retreating into the cockpit of the Bullhead. Turning to Cinder, he notified her of the situation. She left, off to prevent them from preventing us to leave.

Roman took the handle that was the control and began to try and angle the bullhead away from the building more to gain distance than take off. The only reason they hadn't taken off immediately was that Roman actually knew how to fly a Bullhead, Cinder… wasn't that great a flyer.

Roman decided he really needed to stop underestimating Red; she was good at being a distraction and was skilled for being such a shrimp.

A moment after Cinder left, his not immediately flying up and out was rewarded as nefarious magical dust clouds formed above the Bullhead. He head fooled the huntress into thinking he was trying to get away blindly by ascending slowly and because of that the Bullhead wasn't directly inside the cloud, just below it. Unfortunately, the huntress prepared for that as well, for large shards of ice rained down from it, one breaking through the cockpit window and almost impaling his skull.

He dodged, and he didn't much appreciate the ice shard now stuck in his chair.

He heard the sounds of dust spells being casted and igniting, Cinder and Goodwitch duking out their differences at a distance. He focused on trying to fly them out of there when he noticed a large projectile made of rubble headed for him.

' _Seriously'_ Roman groaned to himself, huntsmen and huntresses were so unfair. He angled the ship towards the building to avoid having the projectile ram through the cockpit, it merely scratching the paint off the top of the vessel. He quickly righted the bullhead and noticed that Cinder set off a large area-wide explosion on the roof.

Roman smirked, taking off as quickly as possible, they couldn't stop them now. A moment later they were off, home free.

* * *

"So Roman," Cinder began inspecting her nails for who knows what reason.

After closing the door of the Bullhead, Cinder was quick to return to the cockpit. She was gracious enough to remove the ice shard from his seat for him, but it was probably so she could sit in the passenger seat and be able to read his facial expressions. The bitch.

Cinder continued speaking, "why is it that instead of a Bullhead full of Dust, I have only the 'Greatest Thief in all the Four Kingdoms' and not even a single crystal to show for it?" Contempt and mockery laced her words like that of shoelaces, if those shoelaces were made of snakes.

Roman responded with deep sarcasm, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because your Intel was bad and the whole thing was a trap."

Cinder's eyes narrowed, but Roman paid that no heed. "That huntress wasn't walking around Vale on a nightly stroll through the city. That shop was empty for a reason. The silver-eyed, red-cloaked girl was a distraction to alert the cops and that huntress."

Surprisingly to Roman, Cinder's eyes widened at his words – as if shocked – which was a first. Cinder recovered, a small malicious smile returning to her face, "Say that again?"

Roman rolled his eyes, focusing on driving as he spoke, "That huntress-"

He was rudely interrupted as Cinder clarified, "Not that. The girl, with the red hood and scythe. What was her eye color again?"

Roman glanced at Cinder, eyebrow raised, not seeing how that was relevant but repeated himself regardless. It was generally a bad idea to piss of Cinder. "Her eyes were silver of all things; really weird if you ask me. Why do you care? Looking for a new ominous look?"

If Cinder felt anything about his sarcasm she didn't show it, for she was clearly deep in thought. She was murmuring to herself, "Silver eyes… I've only heard of that from…" A look of realization came across her face, truly today was a day of firsts, and Cinder's expression turned back to one of sadistic glee. "Things have either gotten really complicated or…"

Roman again rolled his eyes, not wanting to play any of Cinder's games, "Orrrrrr what?"

Cinder smirked, "If we can make her an asset, then our plans are guaranteed to succeed.

Roman doubted that claim, he may not know why Cinder believed the way she did – hell, he knew very little about the woman at all – but was quick to seemingly bring Cinder back to reality. "In case you haven't been listening, Red was helping the police in the first place and considering how well she wielded that overgrown gardening tool; she is clearly a huntress-in-training. She had the 'hero' vibe all over her, among other things," he murmured the last bit to himself; she also had a vibe of being a mischievous asshole like himself.

Roman's words, he could tell, did not deter her in the slightest, "If she will not be turned, than she will be killed. As simple as that, but it would be unwise to underestimate the last of the legendary Silver Eyed Warriors."

Roman didn't show it, but he recognized the name. He had seen some crazy shit in his still short lifetime, and had seen huntsmen and huntresses do crazier things, but pronouncing fairy tales as fact? He announced his opinion as such, "Seriously? That's just an old wives' tale."

Cinder merely pulled out a scroll and idly commented to Roman in contempt, "There is always some measure of truth in every story." She paused before adding, "The good ones anyway."

* * *

The rest of the fly to their secret hideout was in silence, Cinder focused on the scroll in front of her. Roman didn't particularly care what she was doing, but it didn't take much to deduce that whatever she was doing had something to do with Red.

It wasn't until after he had landed the Bullhead and the two had exited the vehicle before she spoke again talking into the scroll.

"I have a special contract for you… Alucard."

Suddenly a loud voice came from the scroll, even though the device was not in speaker mode, "That's a terrible fucking codename and everyone knows it!"

Cinder rolled her eyes at the mercenaries' antics, "Well, when you never supply your contractors with a name, one is bound to be assigned to you."

"God Damnit, when I see Roman next I'm going to cut his fucking balls off."

Roman shivered, despite the two-way voice distortion through the scroll communication; he knew who they were talking to and his weapon of choice. It was an equally chilling thought to have and unnerving to have his special area threatened twice in one day, no hour!

Roman thought the nickname was rather ingenious, in his own defense.

Cinder smirked this time at the antics of the one known only as 'Alucard', before getting serious. "I have recently encountered the most interesting individual. A 15 year-old girl with the fighting skills of someone 4 years her elder, along with a most peculiar eye color – Silver."

That seemed to get his attention, "Silver Eyes? I thought that…"

"It was just a legend." Cinder finished, knowingly before continuing, "That may very well be the case and I don't to take any chances. Your mission is to observe this girl and determine if she exhibits the ocular powers of legend. If she does not, then you are to report your findings of her fighting style and other relevant data in exchange for your usual payment."

"And if she does?" 'Alucard' inquired.

Cinder's grin grew, somehow. "You are to confront and convert her to your and our way of thinking, in whatever way you see fit. If it becomes a lost cause you are to kill her. You will receive double your usual payment for successful murder and quadruple your normal payment for the successful retrieval of such a… vital asset."

Roman's eyes widened – not at the bad pun - he himself was an expensive man to hire, but the cost of hiring this particular mercenary was _not_ cheap. Not to forget to mention the multipliers. If he successfully got Red on their side, Cinder was essentially promising an amount of lien equal to an entire Schnee dust freighter full to the brim as his payment.

And the mercenary knew it too.

"…What's the catch?"

Roman nodded to himself in appreciation, _that_ was a smart question to have for almost any job, especially with a price as big has the one Cinder was setting.

Cinder obliged, "She was, presumably, personally mentored by Qrow Brawnwen at Signal Academy, is at the very least being observed by Ozpin, and is the daughter of Summer Rose."

The voice said nothing for a moment, before chuckling to himself for an equal amount of time before regarding Cinder once more, "How could I refuse such a lucrative and …intriguing job offer?"

Cinder's expression reeked of satisfaction, "Good. I will have further details sent to you shortly. Good hunting."

The voice laughed once more before anger suddenly returned to his tone, "Only _I_ can tell equally literal and bad puns!"

The message cut out in an electrical hiss, 'Alucard' probably broke his scroll in righteous fury only felt by complete and utter douchebags like Roman, himself.

Cinder put away her scroll, before regarding Roman, "Don't have a heist to plan better for?" With that she walked off to do who knows what.

Roman bowed mockingly with a twirl of his hand, "Oh, of course your majesty. I wouldn't dare slack or jack off while in your miiighty presence."

But Cinder did not respond to his crudeness nor sarcasm, as she was already gone – having disappeared into the dimly lit facility.

Roman straightened himself, and snorted.

What a fucking cunt.

Now he had to plan for escape contingencies if 'Alucard' ever decided to stop by.

Roman wasn't going to take any kind of chance with him; he liked his balls, thank you very much.

* * *

"You're a huntress…!" a loud gasp followed immediately after her pause, "Can I have your autograph?!"

Goodwitch regarded the sarcastic red-hooded girl before her with a mild glare, "…No."

"Damnit."

 _Smack_

"Ouch! Double Damnit!"

 _Smack!_

"Triple Damnit!"

 _Smack!_

"Call the poliiiiiice…"

"…Little girls should use such foul language."

"I'm not little! I drink booze! I MEAN MILK!"

 _Smack!_

"Whhhhhyyy?!"

An audible sigh was heard, as Goodwitch reassured herself that everyone, but her, was crazy.

* * *

 _End of Arc 1_

* * *

 **Hello readers! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and a third person view centered on a certain gentleman criminal. Do please continue to follow, favorite, and review at your discretion. See you all next week, for the beginning of the second arc of Volume 1!**

 **EDIT: Changed the header format, added quote, a few miniscule tweaks**


	6. Chapter 6: Pulleys and First Period

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 6: Pulleys and First Period

" _One thing I quickly learned about Weiss, was that she was stubborn in her own special way - not a big surprise there. But a good way to get her to budge would be to redirect her attention, and there were two ways of doing that. One, you got her flustered. Two, you challenged her indomitable pride and together you'd fight until she was done being stupid - and I mean that with the most affection possible._ "

-Ruby Rose, regarding her partner Weiss Schnee

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy in particular. Ruby stood dressed in her school uniform, a certain red-hooded cloak having been added. Ruby had found time during the night to figure out that there was nothing explicitly wrong with wearing accessories, so she had until the end of the semester to get away with what would be considered a minor 'grievance' – the time when the school handbook would be officially updated.

However, it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid Glynda Goodwitch. Despite only knowing of the blond professor for a few days, Ruby knew that she was a stickler for rules and conduct. Ruby mused to herself that such a personality much be infuriating to have considering that every Huntsmen and Huntress is crazy in some shape or form.

Truly, a lifestyle based on fighting the embodiments of evil resulted in odd ways to cope, even in 'children' as young as themselves.

Anyway, it being morning was mentioned for a reason; to Ruby, time was relative and so as she mentioned to herself the night in the Ballroom, she would periodically sleep long enough to go through the sleep cycle once before awaking to do something productive.

For instance, after the ceremony the day prior Ruby instantly went off to go take a nap while everyone was mingling after which she then awoke and gathered her things to the team dorm room as well as helping with her teammates as needed. She then nodded off for a while more before dinnertime, where afterwards she had stuck around with the rest of her team and team JNPR; mainly socializing over what classes they would have together and the sizes of their textbooks. Unsurprisingly, as freshman, many of their first semester classes were required to be taken and so classes of their own choosing was not a privilege they had unlocked.

After everyone was done talking, Ruby had then gone off to… gather intelligence. That is to say she searched for the upperclassmen who had given her tips about the coffee around school. Ruby hadn't caught the older huntress-in-training's name last time they talked, but upon finding her again – she learned it was Coco Adel.

Coco was gracious enough to give Ruby information on the habits of and seriousness she should treat her first year professors in exchange for knowledge on clothing stores and/or tailors that put together Ruby's black and red outfit. Ruby found the trade to be fair.

And was Coco's information useful! Most importantly she had learned was that her first class with Professor Port would be, mostly, a waste of time. Apparently, all Professor Port did was tell personal stories about his encounters with Grimm during his time as an active Huntsmen. Considering the class he was teaching, Grimm Studies, it made sense but his tests only covered the assigned reading. Professor Port, Coco had defended, was a strong and intelligent Huntsman, but had failed to realize that teenagers would care little for the stories he would be sharing with them.

When Ruby mentioned that no reading was assigned in the suggested book list for the class, Coco merely replied, "There is a reading, and it will be assigned." Apparently Professor Port always forgets to list that there is an assigned textbook, and he ever so helpfully changes it up every year.

After learning that from Coco, Ruby checked in with her team and rested until her teammates had fallen asleep. She had then gotten into some training gear, and went to one of the open training fields on Beacon grounds. There she worked on her forms with _Crescent Rose_ and _The Quantum Defender_ – one being much more proficient than the other. She also did other exercises to continue training her speed, agility, and flexibility. Naps and mediation were sprinkled in throughout the night. She had returned to the dorm in time to be the first one up and in the showers – something that not only cleaned up after a night's worth of training, but also to keep her awake as her cycle of training and sleep currently left her at the point where she would be gathering some much needed rest.

Yang and Blake were both quick to rise that morning, Yang being a girl full of energy that sleep could not contain and Blake claimed that she could function just as fine on less sleep when Ruby had asked her.

Whatever.

After her two teammates were done showering and getting dressed, Yang had asked if Ruby had been training the night prior. Yang was familiar with her doing this routine, but actually showed surprise that Ruby was already at it.

Ruby defended herself, "I refuse to bow to your concept of time! How am I supposed to work with people potentially watching me anyway?"

Yang deadpanned, "As if anyone could see you at the speeds you move."

Blake had a look of agreement and a hint of admiration for her impressive speed.

"Yeah," Ruby conceded before adding, "But regardless, if people saw me doing laps around the school, they would give me weird looks."

"Isn't Beacon next to the edge of a cliff?" Blake commented, clearly confused as to how you do laps around such a building.

"I have no qualms about trespassing on the landing platform." Ruby knew it more to prevent people from potentially messing with the infrastructure or the Bullheads (or other vehicles of flight) but they weren't really used at night. Well, not much anyway.

Ignoring the look Yang was giving her, Ruby had at this point had noticed that a certain heiress was still sleeping away. Closer inspection revealed that Weiss was in REM sleep and would probably be awake very soon; in fact it seemed she was beginning to stir.

With a grin on her face, Ruby ran to her bag and retrieved a whistle. As team leader, it was imperative Ruby makes sure that her partner was awake and ready for the day ahead! She reasoned on a more serious note, that it was also to be a harsh wake up to the heiress that in a school like Beacon Academy, lack of sleep was something you were going to have to get used to. That or sacrifice social time and/or school time in exchange. Pick your poison.

Ruby's whistle was special, special in the sense that it was particularly noticeable. Now this was not necessarily because it was very loud – it was, but that wasn't the point – it was a peculiar whistle because the sound it made was like glass shattering then all those glass bits falling into a paper shredding machine which then afterwards exploded in a burst of combustion.

Weiss, as well as everyone in Beacon, was now awake. And probably mad. Maybe… Okay definitely.

With a classic anime girl smile Ruby proclaimed, "Good morning Team RWBY! From this point onwards, it is important when referring to our team name you explicitly say 'Team' because otherwise I'll get confused. When I get confused, I get agitated; when I get agitated, _Crescent Rose_ wants to play! When _Crescent Rose_ wants to play, I…!"

Before Ruby could finish Yang interrupted, "Yes, yes, you'll do horrible grotesque things to us with your scythe."

Ruby blinked, "Do I threaten people like that a lot?"

Yang's instant replay of, "Yes," was a little disconcerting, but Ruby decided that Yang was clearly exaggerating.

Remembering their white haired companion, Ruby looked back to the heiress whom had fallen to the floor after being startled. Weiss' eyes were glazed over, probably still processing the unholy sensory information that was Ruby's whistle.

That probably explained the look of horror and pain across Blake's face. Book Cat Ninja must have ninja-like hearing. Ruby had the sudden feeling that she was missing something, but shoved the fleeting thought aside.

As it was then, however, that Weiss regained total consciousness and with the rage of a Beowolf yelled, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

Ignoring Weiss' meager killing intent, Ruby spoke up unfazed, "Now that you are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"That does not answer my question!" Huh, Ruby actually thought that question of hers was rhetorical; the answer is more obvious and easier to answer than one might realize.

As if expecting Weiss' outburst, Ruby was quick to nonchalantly reply, "Actually look me deep in the eyes sometime and maybe you'll find an answer," without pause she went back to the mentioned business, "And our first action as a unit it to…" With that, Ruby motioned for Yang to pick up.

The older sister was glad to oblige, "Decorate!"

Weiss' anger slowly fading into confusion, she turned to Yang and intelligently asked, "What?"

Blake decided to answer, lifting one of her two suitcases in emphasis, "We still need to unpack…" It was at that moment that her suitcase decided to break, spilling its contents in front of the bowed girl. With a twitch evident in her eye Blake added, "And _clean_."

Ruby then picked up and dropped a set of school attire onto Weiss', whom was still lying on the floor, before declaring in an oddly serious tone, "Operation: **C** oncise **L** iving **E** xpanse **A** ctualizing **N** eatness… is a go."

Finishing in a very drill sergeant like manner Ruby finished, "Banzai!"

Weiss slumped in defeat as Yang and even the more serious Blake joined in echoing the battle cry.

* * *

Turns out, decorating is hard. Blake admitted that this was more her fault as at least two-thirds of the books present in the room were hers, including textbooks. Turns out that second and _much_ larger suitcase of Blake's was filled to the brim with books and put-together shelving. How she fit it all in regardless, Ruby would never know, but with the books, large (and fittingly red) curtains, paintings, posters, and dressers that contained their clothing there was little space left in the room for the most important thing regarding living quarters: the beds.

Weiss was the first to speak up about it, "This… isn't going to work."

Blake agreed, "It's a bit cramped." The blush she had when Yang motioned to the _ten_ shelves of books on the walls alone was absolutely adorable and would no doubt haunt Blake until the end.

Yang chuckled at the book ninja - she still didn't get the cat part Ruby had added (yet) - before getting giving a more serious suggestion, "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" She emphasized 'our' to make sure Blake knew she wasn't being singled out. Yang subtly pointed at the corner of the room where Weiss stacked her dust containers, which looked like a leaning tower of glowing death because it _was_.

Everyone but Weiss gulped.

Said tower had increased Ruby's overall alertness for completely fair reasons, and so her mind was blazing through ideas – one of which she made vocal, "We could ditch the beds…" A plan formed in that instant and Ruby continued with certainty, "and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss simultaneously complained and reminded the group, "Um, that sounds not only incredibly dangerous, but it couldn't work. I mean, the bed posts are flat on the top and bottom, but the bottom of the top bunk would be too low for the bottom bunk to be comfortable."

Ruby nodded, that was true. Maybe if they had some way to raise the beds higher, a pulley system would be able to lift them up to make some space between the…

Eyes once again widening in realization Ruby quickly announced as she headed to the door, "Got an idea! Be right back!" Ruby ignored any odd looks from her teammates and practically teleport to the room across from them, where team JNPR resided.

She knocked four times and didn't have to wait long for Nora to answer the door. The orange haired girl was still in her pajamas and was carrying a small plush of a pink pony with a similarly colored cotton candy mane, "Hiya, Ruby! What can I do ya for?"

Ruby's gaze lingered on the plush for a moment before returning eye contact, "You wouldn't happen to have a pulley system I could borrow?"

Nora gasped before responding, "I do! How'd you know?"

Ruby shrugged, "Lucky guess?" Nora's eccentric personality led Ruby to believe that Nora would happen to have random ideas and possessions that the average person wouldn't have. The plush Nora had also confirmed Ruby's suspicions about the hammer wielder.

Nora nodded as if Ruby's words were that of wisdom before turning back into her room, "What do you need it for any-how?"

Ruby still respectively at the door responded, "We're making bunk beds."

Nora once again gasped, "That was what I was thinking too! But Ren said it sounded 'incredibly dangerous' so now we are stuck with _normal_ beds…"

Ruby chuckled at how sad Nora had gotten at the end and consoled the hammer-user, "Weiss said the same thing… I just decided to go on with it regardless."

Nora had then returned to the doorway with a suitcase, "Right! Nice to know that some of us appreciate the funner(1) things in life. Oh, and there's a drill in there too, but beee careful! I don't know if Ozzy is okay with student's enhancing their rooms…"

Ruby nodded in thanks, "I'm sure the banter from my teammates with block the noise, but we'll be careful. See you in class!"

Nora waved excitedly before closing the door, a yell from Nora quickly followed apparently displeased that Red was trying to 'ditch some of their stuff'.

Ruby shook her head before returning back into her own room. Her teammates were looking at the doorway as she entered, having too heard Nora's cry. Weiss was the first to speak after Ruby had opened the case, "…Are those pulleys?"

With a grin, Ruby tested the battery on the drill before replying, "Eyup!"

* * *

The ceiling of the dorm was surprisingly high, and being ladder-less meant they had to get on each other's shoulders to drill the pulleys into the walls and ceilings, as well as lace the rope. Their work, however, was rewarded with two beds suspended in the air – one of which had a canopy above it. Ruby wanted to make her bunk cozier and hide the pulley system in the ceiling. She didn't want to look at that when she would be trying to fall asleep; even she had to admit that while the beds were stable, it still swung slightly.

Ruby shook those thoughts away, and then retrieved one of her notepads before speaking, "Alright, with that out of the way, it's time to prepare for classes…" It was at the end of her statement that her expression froze, her eye twitching.

Confused looks adorned the other three members of the team with Yang being the one to inquire, "Uh, Ruby, I get that classes aren't the most exciting thing to talk about, but what's up with that look of yours?"

Ruby slowly rotated her head until she was looking at her older sis, "Because our first class is Grimm Studies at 9 o'clock…"

Weiss instantly went on alert, her wrist shot into her own view in order to check the watch she wore, "It's 8:55 _now!_ "

Wide eyed like the rest of her team, Ruby declared, "T-to class!" And with that she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

"Hey!" Yang yelled, running out the door, "Using your semblance is totally cheating, Ruby! Ruby!"

Weiss, Blake, and – somewhat surprisingly – team JNPR were quick to follow. It would seem if Weiss and Blake are capable of being late, so are Pyrrha and Ren.

* * *

Ruby liked to sleep. Most, if not all, people would agree with this. One might think that a train-a-holic like Ruby would have to be forced to sleep. The truth of the matter is that she sleeps as much as everyone else, just in spaced out intervals to make the most if her time. She may have used it as an excuse to herself that it was to avoid the… less pleasant dreams that frequent her nightscape; the science of the matter would suggest that the opposite would happen. After all, the only dreams' you may remember from REM sleep is the cycle of it in which you wake up in. So with 30 minute naps roughly every 5.5 hours – that is the potential for four to five dreams per twenty-four hours.

Truth be told, Ruby on a deeper level, probably wanted to make sure the dreams keep coming. So that she would never forget…

But the contents of those dreams would have to wait. Why?

A loud proclamation from beside Ruby startled her into consciousness, whatever dream that was woven fell apart like loose fabric.

"I do, sir!"

Ruby blinked, and rubbed her eyes and the feeling of sleep away. Where was she again?

Ruby looked around; she was in a classroom next to her teammates with team JNPR nearby, not to forget to mention the rest of the classmates who weren't particularly relevant to Ruby.

Another blink and she remembered what she was doing. When she learnt from Coco that essentially nothing happened in Professor Port's class – the one she is clearly in now considering the man on the stage before her – that she would take the time to do schoolwork; or in this particular case, sleep.

Ruby was the first of the group of eight to arrive, unsurprising considering her Semblance, and had told the professor that the others were late because they weren't used to using Beacon's alarm clocks and had set the time wrong and, to make sure the fib was believable, claimed that one of Beacon's hidden coffee machines was accidently activated and got coffee over her teammates.

When asked why she in particular made it to the class the instant before class start, Ruby merely stated that she 'got lost on the rode of life'. To the class' disbelief, the Professor seemed to acknowledge the last part as the most true and understandable reason.

Then to the class' horror, he used that to start one of his many 'heroic' tales.

Ruby used the distraction to fall asleep. A pro to being a professional nap-taker was that Ruby could almost fall asleep on whim.

Done recalling previous events, Ruby continued to observe the room and remembering what woke her up – she turned to see Weiss going to get her combat gear equipped and a Boarbatusk caged on the stage in front.

It would seem Weiss volunteered herself for a demonstration. Why was she so loud though? She turned to her remaining teammates and asked such.

Yang was the first to answer, "I don't think princess appreciated you ditching us to then sleep through class. Though, I sure wish I did…" Yang looked traumatized; Ruby swore she had then muttered, "…I think I'm now a lesbian." Ruby wasn't sure what she had meant by that, Professor Port must have done something perverted.

Blake decided to give her own input as well, "She increasingly became frustrated over the course of the class, she seemed more agitated with your behavior than anything else. Not that I necessarily approve either."

Ruby nodded, it was a fair thing to say so went to defend herself, making sure to keep the conversation amongst themselves, "I learned from an upperclassmen that all Professor Port does is tell those stories of his, and that we aren't even tested on them. He only grades us on demonstrations like so and tests based on the assigned reading."

"Assigned reading?!" They both questioned with varying tones. It was obvious what Yang's priorities were focused on the fact there would be assigned reading – something she clearly was not thrilled for. And as you might expect, Blake was more surprised at the fact there was a reading because of the lack thereof on the book list.

Ruby nodded, "There is a reading, and it is assigned." She paused before continuing, "I know, not very helpful."

Blake's eye began to twitch; Book Cat Ninja did not appreciate books being hidden from her. The look led Ruby to believe that a certain someone was going to quickly solve their assigned-reading ignorance problem real soon.

Back to the matter at hand, Ruby was contemplating what Weiss' behavior could mean. After all, most students wouldn't care much if another is slacking – it wasn't their problem and there was no point in tattling to the teacher. If what her teammates say is true and the tone Weiss had is what she thinks it is, then Weiss is legitimately offended.

'Why though', is the question. Before Ruby could think further, Weiss had returned wearing her combat gear and Before Ruby could think further, Weiss had returned wearing her combat gear and _Myrtenaster_ at the ready.

Yang and Blake took to cheering on Weiss, demonstrations such as this were graded according to the syllabus (yes, they had actually read the damn thing). Ruby took to observe Weiss as she fought, to better understand her fighting style.

Weiss merely glanced at Ruby, and Weiss seemed to get even more enraged at the fact that _now_ that Ruby was awake. But until Ruby could get the chance to talk to her teammate, she wasn't quite sure was truly enraging her teammate. Now that she thought about it, Weiss had been rather distant and agitated since teams were announced – Ruby had chalked it up as having just known the girl for less than two days, but in hindsight she realized she found another piece to the puzzle that is Weiss.

Again, she was brought back to reality as Professor Port announced, "Alright! Let the match, begin!" And with that he used his axe (that was also a gun) to break open the cage, the Boarbatusk charging forward.

As the Grimm was charging, Weiss spun and dodged at the last second bring to bear her rapier against the Grimm in the same motion. This was to no affect, however, as the Grimm's armor was too thick to be affected.

"Ha-ha!" Professor Port laughed, "Wasn't expected that were you!"

Ruby took the moment to chime in, to give advice and simultaneously prod at the heiress in order to narrow down the girl's problem with her, "Only a heavier class weapon can break through armor that thick, your dust on the other hand…"

But Ruby was interrupted as Weiss quipped, "Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Ruby's eyes narrowed, Weiss always thought her sentences out unless she was flustered or in a blind rage. However, here she was merely angry, so that put into question, 'Why does it sound like she is talking to someone else?'

Weiss, having mentally returned to the fight, launched herself directly at the Boarbatusk. Ruby flinched; Weiss might actually be _really_ pissed, to be dumb enough to charge at a Grimm whose specialty is _charging_.

Lo-and-behold, the Grimm was able to easily block Weiss' attack – lodging her rapier between its tusks, the owner of which fighting to retrieve the blade.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Their professor chimed in. Ruby wasn't sure if the professor was being sarcastic or was generally appreciating the idea of charging the Grimm infamous for its charge.

Regardless, Ruby decided to input once more, "Watch out Weiss, it has tusks for a reason."

That comment caused Weiss to look at her, a cold rage burned in those eyes of hers. And Ruby was certain that despite what may have been expected, Weiss' gazed was not directly sent to herself alone – but someone else not there.

Weiss' distraction could have proven fatal, as the Boarbatusk used to opportunity to disarm Weiss and send her flying with a buck of its tusks. Thankfully, Weiss' Aura was easily strong enough to protect herself from a single hit.

The professor commented once more, "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Distracted by the Professors comment, Weiss noticed and managed to dodge the next charge gracefully at the last moment. She then ran to retrieve her weapon.

Still trying to determine Weiss' problem, Ruby cut in one more time, "Weiss, go for its belly! It's unarmored…"

Weiss once more interrupted, venom lacing her words, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby leaned back into her seat, putting her hands behind her head with a sigh, ' _Troublesome.'_ Weiss was definitely mad at her, but she was also mad about something else as well. Whatever problem Weiss had, she herself was somehow being connected to something else that is troubling her partner. As such, she would get to the bottom of it the best way she knew how… after class of course.

Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk hopped into the air and began to spin rapidly before moving at Weiss with tremendous speed. Weiss was prepared for this move and used a combination of her glyphs to suddenly stop the beast's movement and launch herself and _Myrtenaster_ into the unarmored bellow of the Grimm – killing it.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Professor Port congratulated, "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training."

Weiss huffed in exertion before putting away her weapon as the professor dismissed the class – notifying them that they had assigned readings and that, yes, they were assigned.

The class was silent, either at Weiss' display or the mystery reading, Ruby couldn't be sure. With a final glare, Weiss stormed out of the classroom whilst maintaining the composure an enraged noble is expected to possess.

Only Jaune was brave enough to comment to no one in particular, "Sheesh. What's with her?"

Ruby merely looked at her two remaining teammates, letting them know that she would take care of it before heading off after the Schnee Heir.

* * *

Ruby caught up with Weiss a few moments later in the halls. Weiss wasn't particularly moving in a hurry, so Ruby's natural agility allowed for her to catch up rather easily.

"Weiss, hold up!"

Weiss stopped and turned in place, her expression very much the same from earlier. "What?"

Ruby grimaced at the hostility palpable in Weiss' tone, "We need to have a talk."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "And I'll be sure to pay as much attention as you did in class."

Ouch, that hurt Ice Queen. "We both know that's not the only reason you are upset. I won't defend it as the misunderstanding it is, seeing how less relevant it is."

"Oh?" Weiss questioned both rhetorically and skeptically, "From my point of view, I understand perfectly."

Before Ruby could interject, Weiss continued, "You are a lazy, arrogant child who has no place as team leader! You've done nothing to earn your position, while I have studied and trained to get where I am here today!"

Weiss paused before turning, "And, frankly, I deserve better."

"Weiss," Ruby called halting Weiss from just walking off, "I can tell that you are agitated and angry." Ruby paused before adding jokingly, "And a bit cranky."

Weiss looked ready to walk off with that, so Ruby continued, "I'm sure it had to do with more than my behavior, and I am not sure how to handle everything that's bothering you. But you are my partner, so I am going to do my best to get your respect."

Weiss remained silent, maintaining eye contact with Ruby as she spoke.

"I can try to explain myself all I want or try to get you to open up about what's wrong and I know that it wouldn't ever work." Not only would talking to nothing to change the mind of the currently emotion driven teen, but trying to get Weiss to voluntary open up about her problems seemed equally unlikely.

"…So let's fight."

Weiss blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

Ruby explained, "A duel, in one of the arenas, me and you." There were various arenas for duels and team matches within Beacon. Technically, they were supposed to have someone from staff observe them, but Ruby was a believer in the concept that rules only are to be followed if you fear their consequences. Sure, rules are put into place for a reason; the discussion on moral and immoral laws was something she could save for Ethics Class. (2)

Ruby continued without pause, "You seem to have this idea that I don't have what it takes to be a leader or to even be here. So I will prove to you how hard I worked to be here in the only way that I know will really drive the point home."

Ruby's face became the epitome of determination, "Fight me."

Weiss seemed to take in everything she had said before frowning slightly, "…Fine, I accept your challenge. You win and I will accept that you are serious enough to be here. However, if you lose, you will bequeath your position as leader to me."

If Ruby seemed shocked by the harshness or unfairness of the terms she didn't show it.

Ruby wasn't the best with actually interacting with people, she was frankly luck concerning the members of her team and team JNPR were all eccentric and far enough from the norm for her quirks to be similar. But even she knew that it not quite how leadership is supposed to work – just handing it off as such.

Ruby did decide to amend the terms, "I win and you promise to acknowledge my being here at Beacon and, for now, leader of team RWBY. AND you promise to eventually share with me what made you so angry. You win… and I'll leave Beacon Academy."

Weiss, to Ruby's surprised, actually gasped at that. Whether it was because of the terms placed on herself or onto Ruby, Ruby couldn't tell.

"Why?" Weiss questioned, "Why would you wager something so drastic? Further, why do you even care enough to demand I practically give out my life story!? Huh!?"

Ruby grinned, "You'll find out when I beat you."

Weiss huffed, exasperated at what she no doubt saw as foolish confidence.

"I do hope you two were planning on acquiring a referee."

The two both turned, startled, at the new and familiar voice that was Professor Ozpin. To be fair, you would think that the headmaster of such a prestigious school had a lot of actual work he needed to do. Apparently Ozpin didn't seem to have such a time constraint.

Ruby sweat-dropped, scratching the back of her head nervously, "O-of course, Professor."

Ozpin nodded in approval, "It is nice to have such responsible new faces around Beacon; unlike a few older faces that come through here." Ozpin grumbled the last bit before pausing to take a drink of his, presumably, coffee and then continuing, "Since I have nothing more interesting to do, I suppose I can supervise you two."

Ruby, still startled at the headmaster's random appearance, smiled nervously, "T-that would be great, thank you headmaster."

"Not a problem." Ozpin assured before turning to lead the two off, "You wouldn't need to stop to acquire anything, would you Miss Rose?"

Weiss and Ruby were following Ozpin at this point and Ruby answered to Weiss' confusion, "No, I'm combat ready!"

Chuckling, Ozpin nodded before continuing to lead them to an open arena – the two of them ignoring Weiss' questions and protests at Ruby being 'apparantly' unarmed, forgetting that Ruby Rose always had a backup weapon. (3)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Deliberate grammar mistake. Because Nora.**

 **(2) Considering the fact that Huntsmen and Huntresses are also paid-mercenaries, I feel like Ozpin would be the kind to implement some kind of ethics class to hopefully prevent hunters from choosing to do morally questionable assignments.**

 **(3) Do remember that this Ruby carries a second weapon on her person at all times, _The Quantum Defender_. That thing that is a gun, a sword, and is also actually a laser. But we'll see more of that function later.**

 **Hello everyone! I know that I never officially stated that I was going to be doing weekly updates, but as seen before now, that was the goal I was hoping to keep up. Unfortunately, I am getting closer the end of the semester so teachers are 'uping the ante' as it is said. So until the semester is over mid-May, don't be surprised if I can't update on a weekly basis.**

 **It also didn't help that this was a hard chapter for me to write. I write better when I am in 'the mood' for it, if you can understand what I mean by that. And most of the times I had that feeling, I was busy doing something I couldn't get out off. For instance, I wanted Ruby and Weiss' fight to be in this same chapter, but it took me forever to get what is there present and I wanted to get something out today.**

 **Anyway, next time we get to see Weiss and Ruby duke it out and who knows what else? Oh wait, I do... I'm not telling!**

 **Be sure to grace your favorite stories tab with this humble story and brighten up your email notifications by following as well! And of course, review with your thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, and ideas to make this story better in mind; I really appreciate it.**

 **See you all later, and may your booze milk be boozy.**

 **EDIT: Added quote, minuscule grammar check**


	7. Chapter 7: Duel

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 7: Duel

* * *

Ozpin, followed by Ruby and Weiss, entered one of the many arenas that dotted Beacon Academy. Ozpin himself went to stand and observe in the sideline, waiting for the two to take their place. The walk itself wasn't very long, but it felt like it was to Ruby considering how awkward and tense the walk was. Needless to say, the simmering Ice Queen made for a very uncomfortable walk. Thankfully she was more composed by the time they had reached the arena.

The two of them took their places on opposite sides of the arena.

Ruby was quickly going over what she knew about Weiss' fighting style and what Weiss may know of her own. As suggested by her weapon, Weiss used a fencing style of combat meaning that her style focuses on dealing with singular opponents and more about stabbing and piercing attacks rather than slashing – but she isn't against using such attacks either. As seen from their encounters in the forest, Weiss is proficient in the use of Dust attacks. Her semblance is the Schnee Bloodline of Glyphs, something that only general details are known to the public. It would be important for Ruby to avoid and prevent Weiss from using Dust and most importantly her Glyphs; that, however, is easier said than done – as the only way to prevent her from using them involves ending the fight quickly or simply ending the fight as soon as possible after she starts using them.

Ruby couldn't be sure how well Weiss was trained with her sword-play; considering the family wealth, Weiss could have easily afforded the best combat instructors around. Ruby's own sword-style was based on what she remembered from observing Qrow when he used his sword and then adapting it for her smaller sword. So her own style of sword-play was essentially self-taught with some added tips from the amazing resource called the Internet.

Despite this, Ruby had to prevent herself from biting her lip, why did she think it was a good idea to challenge a professional fencer to a sword fight?! Ruby made a note to herself to work on her own arrogance before calling out on Weiss'. Ruby didn't find it fair to compare others skills to herself, after growth is supposed to be measured on how you yourself had improved – not in comparison to others. There are other reasons as to why she found it unfair to compare others to herself, but not only did she not have time to think about it now, she is human and thus not perfect – so it's no surprise to her that even she can think herself superior to others.

Weiss, turning to face her opponent, entered her combat stance – _Myrtenaster_ in one hand at the ready, head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… but apparently not that forward.

Ruby shock her head slightly, no more time for pre-battle observation, now it was time for battle-time perception. Ruby took a stance, her legs spread slightly, bent at the knee, one foot behind the other. Her back foot only had her toes in contact with the floor, ready to launch herself at her opponent at her choosing. Simultaneously, she reached with her left hand behind her back wear _the Quantum Defender_ was holstered on her belt. In the same motion of removing the weapon from its holster, she switched it from gun to sword mode; the barrel shifting 90 degrees, a sword blade was projecting outwards from it, the handle extending slightly to be able to fit two of her hands if necessary. Her left arm was shy of being behind her, with the blade being perpendicular to her body and angled slightly to the floor. Her right arm and hand was extended in front of her, to help keep her balanced and hopefully a minor distraction.

Weiss' eyes widened in recognition, probably having remembered the sidearm which Ruby had used in the forest. She seemed sheepish for a moment, probably at having forgotten about the weapon in the first place, before returning to her neutral expression.

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee before announcing to them, "I'm just going to assume that you both want a tournament style duel. The first to have their aura levels drop into the 'red' are no longer fit for battle and thus lose the match." Ozpin paused, supposedly finding the contents of his mug to be a more pressing concern. "You may begin."

And with that the two launched themselves at their opponent, Ruby charged with her naturaly trained speed, Weiss with her glyph. To Weiss' surprise, Ruby was able to easily match her speed and the two clashed in the center of the arena.

Carrying momentum into the swing, Ruby slashed in a downwards arc, Weiss' blade was quick to reach it. Ruby spun borrowing the momentum gained from Weiss' block and swung _the Quantum Defender_ with a multitude of alternating diagonal slashes; each of which Weiss easily blocked, the last parried attack left Ruby exposed and so Weiss took the opening to stab, assuming that Ruby's aura would be able to easily take the blow at this point – with the obvious cost of losing aura in the process.

At the last second, however, Ruby vanished in a swirl of rose petals having used her Semblance to dodge the attack. Weiss didn't need t look far to find where her opponent had gone, as Ruby had merely retreated backwards.

Ruby fell into her combat stance one more before shooting forward in a red blur, using her Semblance to augment her speed. Weiss' eyes widened, probably due to the realization that she would have to dodge or block something moving at such speeds.

And it was that moment that cost Weiss, for she had moved to block too late, and was blown back by the force of the strike hitting her aura. Ruby, keeping up the bombardment, and was there to meet Weiss before she impacted the ground; swinging again, Ruby sent Weiss and her aura flying.

When Ruby tried to keep the combo going, she was prevented by Weiss activating one of her glyphs to block the attack. The repulsion set on high, Ruby was sent flying, but was able to adjust herself before touching the ground.

Weiss took the moment to recompose herself, and began to concentrate.

Eyes widening, Ruby rushed to attack Weiss and keep up the offensive. In the second it took for her Semblance to get her to Weiss, Ruby noted that if Weiss had the chance to start using her Glyphs that this fight would get a lot harder.

To Ruby's surprise, Weiss easily blocked her attack, despite the speeds at which she was moving. Time seemed to freeze as in that moment Ruby's eyes narrowed and a grin broke across her face.

Play time was over for the two of them.

The moment passed, time resuming as is was and the two disengaged, pushing off of each other. The two are forced skid away. Stopping a few meters away, Ruby instantly reengages using her Semblance to zip around the arena – trying to catch Weiss off her guard by attacking at odd angles and blind spots.

But Weiss easily defended against Ruby's onslaught of attacks, gracefully anticipating and redirecting attacks away from herself. However, her own attempts to swipe and counter attack were meet with equal failure, unable to connect against someone moving at such speeds.

Ruby, rushing to keep up the offensive, wasn't the least surprised that her attacks were unable to strike the white themed heiress. She had purposefully slowed down so as to be visible, unlike her initial strike. She was still trying to find any weak points in Weiss' style, but found none. The secondary objective of preventing Weiss a chance to be on the offensive was working, but would only work for so long. Interestingly, Weiss' breathing seemed to be increasing; it would seem that Ruby's rapid attacks were wearing down Weiss' stamina.

Unfortunately for Ruby, it didn't look like that Weiss would tire out before one of them dropped the other's aura; and so far it was her own that was very slowly but surely going downwards.

Ruby charged Weiss straight on, Weiss went to block the obvious attack only to realize when the blur that was Ruby vanished that it was a feint. Weiss instantly turned to block the attack, no doubt coming from behind, Ruby having shown the ability to speed around and attack from another angle was one that Weiss had come to anticipate. To Weiss' surprise, no Ruby was there, and when a shadow fell upon her she suddenly realized that she had forgotten to look up.

Lo-and-behold, Ruby descended at a high velocity and in one motion brought her right hand down, aiming to grab Weiss' head and smash it into the ground for some massive. However, on instinct alone, Weiss put up a glyph at the last moment to repel the attack.

Ruby, having anticipated the possibility of such a block, pushed off the glyph and with a flip landed near the end of the arena. Ruby frowned to herself, just because she anticipated the block, didn't mean she appreciated it being there.

Weiss took advantage of the opportunity and went on the offensive, casting a combination of a white and yellow Glyph, Weiss accelerated herself to speeds that Ruby had displayed earlier – a white blur all that was visible to the untrained eye.

Fortunately for Ruby, the combination of her advanced perception – an explanation for another time – and her being used to such speeds allowed for to easily see Weiss' attacks.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss was the better swordswoman, and in her series of slashes and stabs, one out of every third hit – bringing Ruby's aura into the beginning of the yellow.

Weiss' own aura was at the halfway mark, unable to spam glyphs like Ruby could her semblance.

Ruby blocked a slash aimed at her head, and the two blades were locked, neither giving any budge.

Weiss, despite her slightly lower aura level was confident, "Give up. You can't defeat me. I trained and trained to get into this academy. A speedy runt like you will only get in my way."

"As if," Ruby dismissed, "Your form is flawless." Ruby smirked before taunting, "You are much better at defense than offense, why is that?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the accusation, Ruby was implying that she had more experience defending because her peers and instructors always put her on the defense.

Ruby continued more seriously, "You may find it hard to believe, but I too trained hard to be where I am, and I too sacrificed much in the process."

Ruby's eyes softened, "There's so much pain in your eyes. Loneliness. Seclusion. Isolation. Trust me I know the feeling."

Weiss' eyes widened, conflicting emotions of indignant rage and denial versus awe and the cold pang that was the truth.

Ruby's Silver Eyes burst with determination, and glowed slightly – reacting to Ruby's aura charging up. "I promised myself that I would find a way to end the hate and pain of this world, to change it to become the one my mother loved so dearly."

The two fighters, still locked in combat, looked right at into each other's eyes – into their very being. For a moment they could really see one another, and the words that Ruby had spoken earlier that morning suddenly rang true. Weiss' eyes showed her desire to be acknowledged for her skill and not her name, her desire for her father to look at her as his daughter instead of his heir, the desire to bring honor back to the Schnee name, to not just be another corporate, uncaring Schnee. _An image of a little girl at a piano, her father walking away, and an expression of someone who had been told something many times before and many times sick of._

Weiss saw in those eyes of Silver someone who faces the lonely pang of abandonment, not just the feeling of being alone in this world, but the pain of being surrounded by people… that make you feel like you're alone. _An image of a blond-haired girl laughing with friends meanwhile a red-cloaked girl sat alone reading a scroll whilst gazing through the mirror at the interactions just outside_ , flashed in Weiss' vision.

Weiss flinched, but saw a brighter feeling in those eyes; Hope, that one day that she would be strong enough to accomplish her dream, to be like those in the storybooks, strong enough to change the world, strong enough to one day escape her hollow existence…

Neither Weiss nor Ruby questioned how they saw the things they did. Aura truly was a mystery.

Weiss smiled, before shifting to a grin and putting up a tone of false condensation, "Hmph. If you can't even defeat me, what chance do you have of accomplishing that?"

Ruby smiled, as if talking to a long known friend, "I'm just going to have to give it my all then!" Ruby's eyes hardened, "Prepare yourself, Weiss!"

And with that, Weiss stumbled forward, Ruby having vanished in a swirl of rose petals. Regaining her composure, Weiss looked around, but failed to see the red-cloaked girl.

A new light coming from the ceiling revealed that Ruby was once again where people keep forgetting to look, the blade of _the Quantum Defender_ glowed red with a silver outline; Ruby was empowering the blade by charging aura through the Trizyrium Dust Crystal powering the weapon. (1)

Ruby cried out, "Getsuga Tenshou!" And with a slash, a burst of energy was launched from _the Quantum Defender_ headed downwards. Ruby smirked to herself; she had been waiting to use that line!

Weiss somersaulted backwards to dodge, and spun at the last moment to block an attack from the now behind her Ruby. But Ruby's aura enhanced weapon easily broke through Weiss' defense, knocking the heiress back from the devastating blow.

Weiss, however, composed herself changing the chamber in _Myrtenaster_ to ice. Suddenly, Ruby found herself within a semi-sphere dome of Glyphs, another line of which on the ground leading to their creator. Weiss twirled and stabbed the ground; Ice rapidly began to seemingly erupt from the ground following the path of the glyphs.

Ruby's eyes widened, "Not good!" Using her semblance, Ruby launched herself through one of the gaps between the glyphs right before the place she was standing became a semi-sphere of ice. ' _For once'_ , Ruby lamented internally, ' _My younger age and stature work out to my advantage!'_ If she was any larger, she wouldn't have been able to make the gap. Weiss could have made more glyphs, but that was proof she was starting to reach her limit.

However, right before Ruby reached the ground, Weiss suddenly appeared; no doubt, having used a glyph to launch herself there.

Ruby's eye's widened once more, ' _Oh shit!'_ Ruby couldn't so easily use her semblance mid-air at a moment's notice, somehow Weiss must have noticed this during the fight – an admittedly good eye, Weiss must have.

Weiss stabbed forward, Ruby's diminishing aura protecting her, and sent her flying. Weiss launched forward to unleash what would have been a devastating combination of attacks. However, right before Weiss' attack connected, Ruby vanished leaving rose petals in her place.

Weiss' irritation at Ruby's semblance was beginning to show, her facial expression spoke volumes of how much the confounding bursts of speed were bothering her. The second of distraction was all that Ruby needed, and she was once again behind the heiress. Weiss noticed too late and before she could turn to block, Ruby had already launched another aura attack from point blank range.

The attack hit home, and in the moment before Weiss went flying Ruby spoke as if to explain everything, "You can't beat, what you can't catch."

With that, Weiss was sent through the air and landed harshly on the ground on the opposite end of the arena. Her aura fell into the red.

"This match is over." Ozpin calmly announced, looking at the projection screen that displayed the combatants' aura levels. Weiss was send to 7% thanks to the massive damage from the aura attack and the rough landing. Ruby herself was at 25% aura, 10 percent was lost from her use of her semblance another 5 was from her aura attacks, and the rest from Weiss' devastating attacks.

Regardless, the match was over.

Ruby went over to help her partner up, who was now panting slightly – probably because the adrenaline of combat was leaving her system, and her parasympathetic nervous system was kicking in. Weiss also had a look of contemplation as Ruby approached, going over what happened in the fight and what it's consequences were.

Weiss accepted the help off the ground, gracious in her defeat. The first thing she said was a question to the air, as if suddenly realizing something, "That wasn't even your main weapon…"

Ruby nodded, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "Yeah, I was trained to use a scythe by the best master of it this side of Remnant. I taught myself based off of observing his own meager swordplay." Ruby paused before complimenting, "Your own 'swordsmanship' is much more flawless and graceful than my own, I couldn't afford to directly engage you. If you recall, I had to zip here and there to try and get you; you are a slippery one when you want to be Weiss."

Weiss nodded, accepting the compliment, "In hindsight, I can see why you would want to avoid direct combat with _me_ of all people."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Weiss, you are good with a sword – no need to rub it in."

"Regardless," Weiss disagreed, "the fact remains that you won our wager." Weiss stomped her foot before pointing at Ruby, "But don't think _this_ is over." She then smirked, "It's just our first day here, partner, and don't think I'll start slacking because you seem to. You'll have to try harder next time."

Ruby returned the smirk, "Oh? I guess I'll have to up my training as well. Maybe work some more on my swordsmanship and perhaps finally getting around to Dust now that I have the credentials..." (2)

Weiss, seeing where this was going, "Oh, I could use work my speed and stamina, and no doubt pick up unorthodox tactics to deal with particular nuisances."

Ruby nodded, "Looks like we have much to learn from each other, Weiss."

Weiss returned the nod, "But I want to see what kind of training you are doing in the first place. To beat me despite being younger and myself having the best trainer's Atlas had…"

Ruby smirked, "I was sleeping in class for a reason, partner dearest."

Weiss seemed to think about that for a moment, before realizing what was applied. She blushed in embarrassment, and merely stated, "Oh." No doubt she realized that in hindsight, it made sense; but to be fair, someone's first thought about why another behaves in a certain way will usually first think more about their character than whatever situation they were in. Or more simply, it made more sense to assume Ruby was being lazy, than that she was training through the night.

Ruby laughed at the rare expression that was Weiss before saying, "Come on, we have teammates to get back to and other classes to get through."

Weiss followed, "Just please, and promise me you'll pay attention in class from now on."

Ruby nodded, "Just acknowledge that Grimm Studies is a free period. After all, his entire class is just those stories of his and they aren't even tested on."

At Weiss' skeptical look, Ruby added, "Learned about it from upper-classmen."

Weiss seemed to have a mixed look as if unable to fathom that teachers could be unproductive, "Than what are we tested on?"

"A few demonstrations like the one you did, and over the assigned reading."

"There's an assigned reading?!"

"There is a reading, and it is assigned."

"…"

"I think Blake's working on the problem as we speak."

"Don't talk to me. I'm internally ranting at the stupidity of it all."

"Let it go, Weiss. Let it go."

"No! I can't just turn away and slam the door!"

"…You're not funny."

"…I realized what I did, but it was for too late to stop."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Where did Ozpin go?"

"Probably ran out of coffee."

Ruby isn't wrong…

* * *

The two partners first proceeded to go change, after which they then met up with the rest of their team whom were with team JNPR. Turns out that in the thirty minutes or so after class, Blake was able to track down what she believed to be the assigned reading. Ruby congratulated her 'Book Cat Ninja' on behalf of all Professor Port's students.

Blake then went to voice her displeasure at the nickname was immediately ignored.

Shortly after that, the group went to lunch together where the time was spent with chatter with a side of actually eating lunch. Ruby and Weiss were asked what they had done during the thirty minutes after class, but Ruby had determined that what had occurred was not something that everyone really needed to know the specifics of; so she merely assured that they had worked out their differences and were coming to an understanding – subtly hinting to Weiss that they still had things to talk about.

Weiss showed visible appreciation at keeping the contents of their altercation to themselves. Ruby couldn't help but feel that the seriousness of the expression would tie back to what was bothering Weiss in the first place – whatever external factor was aggravating the ice queen.

Before lunch let out, Jaune suggested, and everyone agreed to meet after their last class to work on homework in the library.

The group went to the class they had after lunch on Mondays, where nothing much of interest particularly happened aside from what is expected of a class.

There was about two hours between classes, of which Ruby used much of that time sleeping. Ruby had awoken to the giggling of her teammates and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. The others just laughed of her attempts to uncover their source of humor.

The rest of the evening was also rather uneventful as, like earlier, little particularly interesting had occurred. Of course, this is ignoring Nora's antics when the group met to do homework, which mostly consisted of falling asleep at having to work with mumblings of pancakes and awareness and 'it was under E!' For whatever reason that caused Blake to blush every time Nora mentioned that last one. Considering that the Grimm Studies reading's title was _Encountering Grimm: How to Not Die_ , Ruby figured there was some story she was missing out on.

It wasn't until after the sun had set that Ruby and Weiss had time to themselves.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were sitting in a field, the moon and stars among the three sources of light. Ruby had invited Weiss to join her in her own training session through the night, and Weiss had agreed – having said she needed to see it for herself. Either way, the third source of light was Ruby's aura, glowing and shimmering red and silver now as she sat lotus-style in meditation. Weiss was similarly attempting to meditate – with the keyword being _attempting_. She was stiff, like a stake protruding from the ground so as to tie down a tent. From Weiss' facial expression, you would think she was deep in concentration. Look at her aura, and the roaring flow of aura within her would suggest that Weiss was frustrated. Her lack of success at imitating the younger huntress-in-training was clearly frustrating.

And Ruby, in her current state, was easily able to notice this subtle detail.

"You know…" Ruby began slowly, a slight tone of passive chiding could be heard, "you never did say what else was bothering you this morning." It hadn't become Tuesday yet.

Ruby caught the annoyed look that Weiss shot her through her eyelids, and so clarified, "I know that I said that you didn't need to tell me right away, but it is clearly interfering with your meditation now… that or you saw a hot guy or gal…"

Weiss instantly deadpanned, "Yeeeea- NO."

Ruby chuckled to herself, bring up a potential relationship and people will instantly get defensive.

Weiss sighed, and slumped as if in defeat, conceding that Ruby had a point. "Considering how perceptive you are, I doubt you would be surprised that I had been trained by some of the best instructors Atlas had to offer."

Ruby chuckled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "A story for another day, but I had guessed as such."

Weiss nodded at that, and then continued, "And as you may expect from such… priced instructors is that they had a personal knowledge of high class and the stereotypical prejudices that are associated. They very much held the same ideology of my father."

She paused before posing to refer to herself, which in itself was awkward considering she was sitting down, "I am a Schnee, perfect is not to be desired, it is to be expected."

She withdrew her posture before adding, "And as such failure in any way is to be unacceptable."

Ruby interrupted at that, "Well, you didn't seem that angry after I," Ruby paused before rephrasing the end of that sentence, "after our match was concluded. You disagree with your father then?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, as if it was ludicrous for anyone to agree with her father's thought process voluntarily. But then her eyes turned cold, "It's infuriating to have your accomplishments demeaned as something expected of you, that nothing you do is worry of praise. What was the point of working hard, if natural talent is all that is expected?"

Weiss shook her head, and then declared, "My coming here to Beacon was the culmination of my efforts to prove that perfect is something that is worked towards, and that hard work is something to be expected as part of it. And considering how stubborn that man is, it will be an ongoing structure. So to answer your question, I'm not upset about losing because I understand that it may be necessary to lose in order to improve."

Her expression focused on the girl before her, "I, however, may get upset at the apparent laziness of my new team leader that had somehow displayed such skill the previous day. Seemingly apparent skill derived from talent combined with arrogance and sloth. Yes, I had much reason to tie you to my past."

Ruby was about to comment, but Weiss wasn't done, "And, yes, I get it now that I was quick to judge, but find my behavior to be justified based on the knowledge I had at the time."

"I suppose," Ruby conceded, not feeling like debating that fact, "but I would replace 'arrogant' with 'confident' and 'sloth' with 'relaxed personality'."

Weiss rolled her eyes on what becoming a trend, "I'm not sure if I can handle four years of your shrewd wit, Rose."

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior when I am dragged to a stereotypical dinner with your family since I am the team leader."

"Don't jinx us, you fiend!"

"Nien! It is too late mien fräulein!"

Weiss' roars and shrieks of displeasure where met through the night with the laughter of the ever savvy and sadistic Ms. Rose.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Trizyrium Dust is a synthesized combination of 2 parts Lightning, 3 parts Fire, and 5 parts "Energy" dust. Its purpose was to take in, amplify, and channel one's aura – this allowed for the user to up the power of their semblance or a way to channel aura to amplify their weapon. It was an incomplete formula Ruby had found one day in her mother's journal, Ruby's dad picked up working on it at her insistence, but hadn't been able to perfectly create the desired outcome as predicted in the journal – he isn't a dusty specialist after all. The crystal's final limitation is that after a certain amount of use the crystal is no longer usable. Its current form gets the job done, if inefficient in comparison to what Summer predicted. Who would have thought Summer liked Dust?**

 **(2) Just because dust shops can litter the streets, doesn't mean that the average citizen can just straight up purchase large quantities of the explosive powder/crystal.**

 **And that's Chapter 7! Next chapter, we continue to watch as Ruby and her team progress during their time in Beacon Academy, but remember not all is well in the Kingdom of Vale!**

 **As you have all seen, me writing battle scenes is a work in process, but I like to think I am getting better at it. The goal of this chapter was to be what I thought to be the best way to bring Weiss some character development early on. To be fair, in the show, Weiss has some of the most character development and it is truly amazing to watch her progress in the main series. But as we all know, Weiss was a bit of a bitch through the first volume and that didn't change until volume two. So I figured a good fight is always a great way to get characters to change their viewpoint. What do you guys/gals think? Do you agree with how I got Weiss to chill and Ruby to get closer to understanding the necessity of allies?**

 **While you are down at the bottom of this webpage, why not write a review? Please? You know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 8: Nightmare

" _Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point." – C.S. Lewis_

* * *

 _ **She was sitting, this wasn't unusual, and after all she sits down like a normal person after moving around too much. Normally she hates staying still and waiting forever when mommy or daddy wants her to stop moving around. It's not fair. But she doesn't mind right now, because if she is good, Mommy will let her have more of those delicious cookies she can smell from all the way over here! She giggles and rocks herself in excitement. Cookies are the best thing! The only thing ahead of cookies is mommy! Oh and strawberries! She is so nice and pretty and is just like the people in the story books!**_

 _ **Oh! I heard a 'ding'! They must be done! Sure enough, as she expected, mommy came out of the kitchen with a plate of oh so delicious cookies! It did raise an eyebrow that mommy too was made up of cookies.**_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **Suddenly the entire world jostled, and little Ruby woke up**_.

* * *

 _Little Ruby blinked repeatedly, surprised and still a bit tired after suddenly waking up. With a yawn capable of giving people diabetes, she stretched and leaned up in order to figure out where she was._

 _She was in a little red wagon, being pulled by her big sister Yang. Yang looked really tired and scratched up, she must have been walking a long time. Yang was barely picking her feet up off of the ground, Ruby watched as she, because of this, was kicking several rocks around that made up the gravely road._

 _Little Ruby suddenly guessed that probably the reason she woke up, one of those rocks randomly managed to land where the wheel of the wagon would hit it and thus shake her enough to jostle her awake._

 _She pouted a little at Yang's laziness interrupting her cookie dream, even though she wasn't sure what was going on with Cookie Mom. Thinking of Moms, Little Ruby remembered how Mommy was always proud of her when she noticed little things like that. Something about it being a useful 'skill'. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly. She was only 4 years old! …Little Ruby missed mommy._

 _Trying to hide the sudden sorrow, she looked around a little more; she noticed that Yang was pulling her through what most people would consider 'very scary' woods. It was seriously scary, Little Ruby justified to herself, because it was dark and grey and misty._

 _She looked forward, towards Yang, who hadn't seemed to notice that she was awake. She saw that they were approaching some barn or cabin like building, but it didn't look all that nice what with it being broken and covered in vines._

 _Little Ruby suddenly shivered, the atmosphere changed, it wasn't just scary now; there was a feeling in the air around her everywhere…_

 _A feeling of Grimm._

 _When Yang came to a stop, Little Ruby's eyes widened as red eyes were visible through the trees._

 _Little Ruby looked around frantically, only to see more red eyes everywhere. She heard a thump seeing that Yang was too tired to even stand. She couldn't see big sister's face but she hoped that it was that d-determined look she sometimes got._

 _Then Little Ruby saw them, big black and white creatures that reminded her of wolves slowly entering the clearing as if certain that they didn't need to rush. Little Ruby looked back to Yang, initially to state the obvious that they need to get out of here, but paused when she saw the look of hopelessness and despair that adorned her older sister._

 _It wasn't right; this wasn't supposed to be their fate. Little Ruby realized that Yang had to have walked a long, long while and was now unable to move and even if she could there was no way Yang would have been able to outrun those monsters. How she knew these facts? Sshe wasn't sure. Everything seemed to have suddenly slowed down and everything being thought concentrated. But what Little Ruby deduced that it was up to her now to protect them for once! A deep and primal emotion began to form in her chest. A desire to fight? To protect a loved one?_

 _As the closest monster began to charge, beginning an under-clawed swing, Little Ruby jumped out of the wagon and put herself between her older sister and the raging beast – her arms outstretched._

 _It all happened so quickly yet slowly, and as Little Ruby felt the claws enter her abdomen, the world began fade and a flash of Silver brought light to a Grimm world._

* * *

Ruby Rose awoke in her dorm room with a start, panting and sweating from the dream. ' _No,'_ Ruby corrected, ' _a memory._ '

A day to ever live on in infamy, the day her bloodline activated and the day where her injuries sent her into a mini-coma. Ruby rubbed her abdomen, once again thanking Atlas for their cutting edge technology and thus medical treatment – any damage to internal organs isn't good for short or long term health after all, thanks to Atlas it was if the injuries never happened; she was pretty lucky.

That day had once again dramatically changed the family dynamic. Father was already getting overprotective because of her being that entire he really had left of Summer Rose. But to then almost die to Grimm? He was fussing over her so much that he almost forgot to punish Yang for going off alone into Grimm invested woods with her little sister. Almost. She could remember waking up in the hospital vividly...

* * *

The world was dark and featureless, and little Ruby felt so tired but also restless.

Ruby could feel her eyes clench in thought, how did she know the word 'restless'? That was a bigger word that was used by adults. Why was it suddenly so easy to comprehend? There was another big word. Ruby decided to stop thinking of vocabulary words since it was interfering with her perception of her memories… at that line of thought was also jarring for the same reason.

It was then that Ruby realized that it was dark because her eyes were closed. She slowly tried to open her eyes, intuitively knowing somehow that trying to suddenly open her eyes wouldn't go over to well. Regardless it took her a few moments to blink before she could properly perceive her environment.

White walls, white lights, white bed-sheets. The glaringly white surroundings surprised Ruby in the sense that the light didn't blind her, or maybe she was exaggerating. Clearly this was not her home, and now that she thought about it her last memories before the present were her being attacked by a big and frightening creature whilst protecting Yang. Recently attacked memory and white environment, so a hospital like in those TV shows then.

Oh, Yang was there too, she's fast asleep in one of the chairs. Her… eyes appeared red and puffy – a sign of having cried awhile. ' _Poor Yang… she looks like she could use some milk._ '

The door clicked and slowly opened revealing Ruby's dad, Taiyang Xio Long. Before he was about to close the door he looked at the bed, more specifically Ruby, and _froze_.

Various emotions quickly flashed through his expression from shock, down to surprise, and settling on excited joy. "Oh my god. You're awake!" He leaned his head out of the door, "Nurse, nurse! She's awake!"

With that said he rushed into the room and to my bedside, "Oh my god, Ruby, I'm so glad you're alright. You don't feel hurt are you? Anywhere at all? You're hurting aren't you? I knew it! Yang, you're grounded forever!"

Ruby poked him in the nose, and chuckled a little (or was that a giggle?) "Dad, I'm fine. What happened? How did I get here? And where is… here?"

Taiyang seemed bewildered by Ruby's questions, in truth he was surprised by the relevant questions and clear pronunciation of words that isn't expected of a four year old.

"Well, we are currently all the way up in Atlas, because they have the best hospitals and I wasn't going to risk any… complications just by going to the nearest ones in Vale. In regards to how you got here, your Uncle Qrow showed up to see…. I mean showed up to save you girls." (1)

Ruby's eyes narrowed a little, showed up to see what? Dad was hiding something. Maybe it had something to do with that silver flash that was sticking out in her memory or was that from falling unconscious? Maybe she could ask Uncle Qrow if he was still around.

Ruby asked, "Is Uncle Qrow still here?"

Taiyang sighed, "Yes, somewhere anyway, probably at a bar or something. He said he had urgent business to take care of because of this whole situation, but I doubt he's really doing anything. You know him, but don't worry about that sweetie." (2)

It was at this point that the doctors and nurses came in and started to shoo him and by proxy Yang out of the room for a bunch of tests and examinations to make sure Ruby was perfectly fine.

It was after the examinations were down that a doctor let her know that Dad would be looking over their findings and would probably be busy. And apparently he was either really fretting over every detail or they were very interesting because Ruby didn't see any of him the rest of the day.

Yang got to stop in occasionally, but her visits were filled with hysterical apologies and thusly were always ended shortly by the medicinal staff because they didn't want Ruby riled up.

Her only other visitor was Uncle Qrow shortly after sunset. Ruby was sleeping, having nothing better to do and frankly she felt like she needed it. She had seemingly randomly awoken to find Qrow there with her in her room.

He smiled his classic Qrow-smile, "Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

Ruby yawned and then smiled, "I'm doing okay. It's good to see you Uncle Qrow!"

He chuckled, "Good to see you can still be so chipper after taking a charging Beowolf to the gut." After that he got a bit more serious, "Tell me, what can remember before waking up here?"

Ruby hesitated, not exactly expecting the question, but answered, "Well, Yang was pulling me in a red wagon. I was sleeping until the wagon hit a rock and woke me up. We approached a creepy barn in some creepy woods. Yang collapsed from exhaustion, and a few of those… Beowolves showed up. I got this weird feeling in my chest, and I knew that _somehow_ I had to protect the both of us – show I jumped in front of Yang as one of the Beowolves charged. I remember… the feeling of the claw and maybe a flash of silver?"

Mentioning the flash of silver got a reaction out of Qrow, as Ruby suspected it might, as he got completely serious and… world weary? He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking around a little as if looking for a way to avoid the rest of this conversation.

"Uncle Qrow… do you know what that Silver flash was? Or…" Ruby here decided to go out on a limb and assumed that there was causation and not just correlation in regards to, "…why I can think so clearly and perceptively?"

Qrow sighed again, but even Ruby could tell he had given in at that point; cursing under his breath wasn't that subtle to be honest.

"Yeah, I know what it is, I'd rather keep it hush, hush, but if I don't tell you'll just investigate on your own, and we don't want to risk that now."

She smiled sheepishly in response.

He sat down in a chair near Ruby – his arms crossed, one leg over the other, and leaned back into the chair - "You're special, Ruby. And not in the _'Daddy loves his special angel'_ kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story..."

"And you're saying I'm…"

"Well," Qrow interrupted, "There's a pile of ash and dust at that barn. And you're here, safe in bed."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak… but no words came. Qrow walked over to the nearest window, the sun starting to dip under the horizon.

"Their actual history is shrouded in mystery, there are so many conflicting tales that it is hard to tell which one actually happened, what can be guaranteed is that they were around for a long time and aren't as numerous as they once were. Their abilities were mostly unknown as well – outside of a claim to be able to freeze the creatures of Grimm with but a glance. Something you mother would prove, to her teammates at least, was that ability wasn't such much a lie but a slight exaggeration. Apparently just a glance is a little too little to have the desired effects." (3)

Ruby's mind was quickly trying to process this information, as if frozen by the very power she possessed. After a moment she asked, "Why was Dad so against mentioning it?"

"Because your Dad is a pu… er, sensitive. We all just lost your mother; you almost kicked the bucket, and now it's confirmed you have the same exact eyes and bloodline your mother had. Knowing how you have adored Hunters despite only being your age, he is no doubt afraid you wish to become one and is afraid of the risks that would come with it." (4)

Ruby's eyes were filled with determination, Qrow chuckled when he saw it, "And see, he has right to worry! That's the same look Summer gave when she wanted something badly!"

But then he got serious again, "Ruby, you have to promise to keep this to yourself, maybe tell Yang when you know she won't blab it to everyone she meets, but it is important for your safety and the safety of Yang and your Dad that nobody knows what I told you or for them to see your power. I'm going to be doing damage control for weeks, I can tell. Atlas somehow got wind of what you did to those Grimm and are scrambling trying to figure out the cause… And as a receipt for this transaction, I'll give you this." He pulled from one of his pouches a journal, leather bound and seemingly insignificant.

Ruby tilted her head, "Er, and what's that?"

"It's a journal, written by the one and only Summer Rose. Found it among the miscellaneous treasures of team STRQ. If you ever need something to swear over, I figured this would be it."

Ruby nodded agreeing, she could tell how serious this was because of how serious Qrow was – he's never serious - and because it was obviously important to her that her family is safe… and she really wanted that journal. "I promise, I would like something else though, if you don't mind."

Qrow quirked his eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Help train me to be a Huntress."

Qrow looked at her determined gaze for a moment before sighing, tossing the journal at her, "Fine, but at your age you gotta start with the books before you can start the physical stuff."

"Dang it!" She whined playfully, falsely believing she was about to have a good read.

* * *

Ruby didn't want to think about the journal she so loved and despised…

…

…

…

It was needless to say that Yang remained quite overprotective after the incident; the trauma of watching your little sister take a claw to the gut because of your own stupidity was quite obvious to Ruby in hindsight. Thankfully and yet unfortunately Yang had normalized that aspect of their relationship by the time she started school at Signal.

Getting into Signal was a challenge on its own, because Father was quite adamant that Ruby not become a Huntress at all. Needless to say there were many arguments on the subject. Ultimately it was Ruby's stubbornness, logic in pointing out that Yang could do it considering she was all he had left of Raven Brawnwen, and the fact that it was too late to stop her since she had already been training with Qrow.

Thinking of training with Qrow reminded her of that first decision she made after waking up. Regardless, Ruby of the past knew that it was her life goal to protect people. The obvious caviar, considering she was at a hospital, was that she needed to become stronger and the best way to do that was to follow in her mother's footsteps as a Huntress.

It was during this time, shortly after her release from the hospital, that Father – as Qrow had sort of predicted - had rejected her dream and insisted that Summer Rose wouldn't want her to become a Huntress. When she demanded to know what he meant and how that was a valid excuse, he wouldn't say. Determined, she went against her Father and began reading as much as she could about anything Hunter-related she could find.

It was around a week after she woke up that Qrow had stopped by again, by that time we were already back in Vale, and began to help direct Ruby with her training. He also verified once more that apparently shortly after Ruby took the claw to the gut and activated her bloodline, Qrow had shown up to save the day only to find he was a few seconds too late. Needless to say he was the one who got them out of there and herself to a hospital, which inevitably resulted in Ruby getting transferred over to Atlas. Getting stabbed in the lower abdomen can be quite pretty serious, you learn something new every day.

Those early days were mostly reading select texts and performing the exercises that Qrow suggested – they were not much considering again she was only four. And, of course, the training would eventually get more intense as she aged, but she was already ruminating too much about the past and didn't feel like explaining more things that she already knew to herself. That or Qrow was a hard-ass teacher, which many would call odd considering his drunk, seemingly lazy personality. Don't ask how drunk is considered a personality trait.

Looking around she noticed that Blake and Yang were missing, probably using the washroom to get ready for the day. Looking to the bottom bunk, she saw that Weiss was fast asleep, a rosy smile suggesting pleasant dreams. Ruby rolled her eyes, that girl and her sleep. Ruby went to her drawer and opened a secret compartment revealing The Whistle. Ruby smirked, 'Time to wake up~!' She internally sang.

It just goes to show that how mean you are to your friends just shows how good of friends you are.

* * *

Excluding the epic reaction from Weiss, only a few things happened of some importance until lunch. There was combat class that came earlier in the day. It came to no surprise that Jaune was easily bested, by Cardin in today's case. Cardin was a grade-A jerk for sure, but he knew how to fight. Whether it was planned or coincidental; at the end his asshole-ish taunts were perfect cover for an underhanded kick that ended up in disarmament. It didn't help that Jaune's surprising analytical ability wasn't something that he applied to himself and thus charged in blindly. Only someone with sufficient power like Yang can afford to charge blindly and even she has some sort of plan, even if it is made up on the spot.

The most worrisome thing that Ruby discovered via the CCT Internet that someone had apparently hacked into Beacon's surveillance systems the day of orientation. The only the reason the leak was discovered was that the hacker was either lazy… or purposefully wanted the authorities to know that even Beacon's impressive security systems could be breached. Considering that those surveillance systems were observing not just the Academy but the initiations in the Emerald Forest was what particularly upset Ruby. It wouldn't be unsurprising that the use of her ocular powers was noticed and in the hands of who knows.

The police are still investigating, but the cyber divisions have already reported that the trail has already gone cold. The head of Vale's Cyber Division, a Faunus by the name of Yomi, announced he would dedicate himself and further resources to tracking down this hacker and further securing Beacon's network. Interestingly enough the specific type of Faunus the man is not known. This is the case because even in rather warm temperatures he continues to wear full body clothing, something that has to be unbearable.

Ruby had looked for images, finding that he was depicted and dressed particularly well considering he could be no older than nineteen, wearing a black suit and a slightly large matching black overcoat – the collared shirt was a contrastingly bright white and had along with it a yellow necktie. He was also wore heavily tinted, wire-framed yellow sunglasses with goggle sidings – making his eyes unable to be seen. His hair was thick and reached to his chin with two sizable strands framing his face – it was also a deep yellow-blond color, the same shade as his sunglasses. He also wore fedora with a comically large, wide, and floppy brim. He had a final characteristic seen in some Faunus, two noticeable fangs protruded from his upper lip – perhaps suggesting some form of predator. Apparently he was some computer prodigy.

The only other important news before the next interesting part of the day was the Vytal Festival was coming up in the next few months and that, of course, the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Speaking of lunch…

Ruby was forcing herself to eat a balanced meal, which was failing in the regards she added an unusual amount of cookies to an otherwise healthy lunch. Cookies and strawberries. HER ONLY WEAKNESS.

Ruby listened to Nora's grade-A banter as she began to accidently and unknowingly start dipping her strawberries into her milk.

"So… there we were… in the middle of the NIGHT!"

"It was 6 in the morning." Ren corrected in classic-Ren fashion.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaimed, comically standing suddenly as if trying to interject on Ren's interjections.

"Two of'em." Ren sighed, unperturbed at Nora's subtly.

"But they were no match~," Nora continued dramatically as Ruby began eying the rest of the squad.

"And in the end… Ren and I took them down making a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ruby and Pyrrha meanwhile had noticed that Jaune was clearly down in the dumps.

Ren sighed, "For one Grimm dissolve into black mist after dying and she has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Ruby idly noticed that Yang questioned how Ren knew Nora was exaggerating the story when it was her dream. Who knows? Maybe it has to do with his still mysterious semblance… or she told him the truth of the dream in private, they are really close after all.

Meanwhile on her side of the table, Pyrrha confronted Jaune first in her overly polite manner, "Jaune… are you alright?"

It took Jaune a long moment before he realized he was being talked to, if Pyrrha hadn't said his name he wouldn't have noticed. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby finished off a strangely okay milk strawberry before commenting, "It's just that you are about…" Ruby feigned contemplation for a short moment before announcing, "Zero percent okay."

Their conversation had garnered the rest of the squad's attention, something that Jaune's frantic looking for a quick escape suggested that Jaune didn't quite appreciate the attention.

"Eh, guys, come on. Seriously, I'm fine, look!" He smiled and laughed with nervousness so obvious that even Jaune could notice it.

Jaune got a slight reprieve from the center of their attention as Cardin's unmistakable cruel laughter could began to be heard as he and his crew began to surround a certain rabbit-Faunus. It wasn't a long or good reason for a reprieve.

Pyrrha continued to push, "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune tried to play dumb, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed, almost scowling, "He's a bully… and an asshole." Ruby ignored her elder sister's righteous fury at her use of foul language.

' _Damnit Qrow, you corrupted my sister!_ ' Yang bristled to herself, not that this wasn't something she already knew. Ruby took advantage of Yang's inner brooding to take a swig of her canteen, sweet.

Desperate to not admit to being a victim, Jaune continued to defend, "Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me…"

Yang instantly replied, "He knocked your books out of your hand…"

Weiss followed after, "Unlocked and wedged your shield into the door way… blocking my way to class…"

Blake continued, "And stuffed you into one of the rocket-propelled lockers and sent you into the distance..."

Ruby finished, "…on day 1 of classes."

There was a beat as everyone looked at Jaune for his response, "…I didn't land far from the school."

Unsatisfied with the response Pyrrha insisted, "Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask…"

Ruby rolled her eyes, while giving support to a squad member was totally acceptable, even she knew that Jaune had an independent streak and wanted to do things with his own two hands; he didn't want to immediately fall back and place his burdens on his teammates. Respectable but also childish.

Ruby flinched, realizing that she also liked to handle things herself. It may have been a couple of months since school started – they were halfway through the semester – but she was still getting used to being a leader herself… not to mention having friends…teammates… or a squad for that matter; it was still quite confusing and having team members to fall back on is still a foreign concept.

"OH!" Nora exclaimed, excited at the idea running in her head, "We'll break his legs!"

"…" Ruby had to admit that the thought had crossed her mind before. The contemplative looks on everyone's faces suggested they had similar thoughts.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's like he's a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune pointed out. Well, he wasn't wrong…

Speak of the asshole, a sudden cry of pain when investigated leaded to Cardin who was currently physically harassing Velvet Scarlatina. "Please stop…" she pleaded.

Cardin laughed cruelly ignoring her, "I told you _it_ was real!"

"What a freak," one of his asshole mooks agreed.

Ruby narrowed her eyes; she had occasionally met up with team CFVY. The elder Faunus reminded Ruby of herself; more so how the bullying directed toward her reminded Ruby of the bullying she endured early on at Signal. They soon learned to stop, garnering herself a new nickname she would rather not think about.

Her decision made, Ruby vanished in a flash of red and silver, placing herself inbetween Cardin and Velvet. Cardin's grip on Velvet's ear was dislodged painlessly with a well-placed strike to his wrist.

"Gah! Shit!" Cardin cursed at being surprised and struck so suddenly. A chilling, yet fiery feeling washed over him and his crew. An vision of himself impaled through a massive sythe flashed through his eyes before leaving as quickly as it came. Slowly they faced the newcomer, sweating nervously.

Ruby's cloak enveloped her like a sea of red, her hood up hiding her face. A dark womanly aura fell around her as her cloak billowed like red-hot fire. She shifted her head and some of the shadow from her head lifting, her eyes glowed silver reacting to her raw emotions of anger and hate. Channeling her killing intent through her aura she announced to him, " **Touch my friend again. And I'll end you.** "

Cardin gulped not just as the overwhelming feeling of dread and fear, but because he knew that she could back that argument up. ' _It's like she's a…'_

"Red-Hot Habanero…" one of the goons gasped thinking the same thing the entire lunchroom was.

Ruby's eyes glinted **dangerously**.

Cardin's pride being the only thing keeping him together at that point, quickly motioned for the rest of his crew to book it out of there and they quickly left… sprinting.

Ruby calmed down, sighing as she removed her hood, "You okay Velvet?"

Velvet blinked away a tear that had started to form, not having felt Ruby's aura directed at her, "Y-yeah. Thank you, Ruby."

She nodded and smiled, "No problem!"

Velvet returned the smile and began to look as if she would run off; acting on instinct Ruby grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" Velvet asked a little surprised.

Ruby blushed slightly, "I know the rest of your team is done with their classes soon, but… finish your lunch with us?"

Velvet looked surprised still, as if it was mind boggling to be included – a thought that upset Ruby to no end – but acquiesced, taking Jaune's spot who was apparently done with lunch and had things to do. ' _Yeah, right, more like running from the previous conversation._ ' The rest of the lunch was catching up with and the squad making sure that Velvet was okay.

Little did Ruby know that as Jaune left the lunchroom, Cardin watched as his favorite target solemnly flee. It was then he knew that he was going to get back at that little girl, through one of her pathetic friends… He just needed a plan so as to not be gutted by a massive scythe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) Taiyang as we know isn't made up of money, let's just say some money moved behind the scenes.**

 **(2) Taiyang knows Qrow actually does work, but is trying to make anything Qrow might say regarding her eyes have less meaning. He fails, Qrow is too cool.**

 **(3) My way of making the version of the tale I mention a few chapters ago almost meaningless**

 **(4) Qrow has a dirty mouth. Bad Qrow.**

 **HEY! Well whadda you know?! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, I could give you the list of factors that delayed this chapter, but those would just be excuses you 1. Don't Care about and 2. Would be me adding more words to the overall word count.**

 **And looky there, I revealed the For Want of A Nail! Yang kicked a rock that happened to wake Ruby up before the Beowolves attacked… okay there were two nails, Qrow was a couple seconds later than in canon but never mind that. I figured for such a long unofficial hiatus you all deserved that much. We'll talk more of the specifics of Ruby's past training sometime later, probably when Qrow comes back to Vale, or maybe sooner if I find the appropriate moment – I can't force these things.**

 **Also for those that ask and have been paying attention this memory is one of the nightmares Ruby regularly has, but she has others as well; this isn't the only one, we'll get to them eventually.**

 **Also, AHHH! YOUTH SLANG! AHHH! Somewhat intentional, this is also somewhat accurate, in most cases I believe, since two 4-man strike teams make up a squad – the squad slang is youthful and also literal. I know there is more to actual squads and that are exceptions, that's not the point. Moving on.**

 **Clearly I cannot imitate the thoughts of a normal four year old girl really well.**

 **I directly mentioned the journal! This is also sort of my way of trying to explore more into team STRQ. Of course it's not cannon, but with Volume 4 coming in October, and me introducing the odd new character I have to accept the AU-ness of this fic, so try to tolerate my headcannony additions to the Silververse AU as I now dub it. But do not worry there is a certain closeness to the lore and facts of cannon that I will continue to take into account. Discuss in the reviews?**

 **Quotes may or may not be a thing in the future. Comment about it. Review? That's really the only way to comment about it without only talking to just me through a PM.**

 **I would have had this chapter particularly done sooner, but I felt like I had to sneak in the actual hospital scene and a migraine interrupted my writing for a few days. Never mind the migraine, I felt this chapter was a little too telly and not enough showy – which is why I wanted to specifically put in the hospital scene. There will be more flashbacks about this Ruby's past, yay. Discuss.**

 **On another note, the fact of the matter is that Ruby doesn't have a major role until the Forever Fall Forest. Does that mean we are skipping over the events of Jaunedice Part II? Well no! It's the perfect opportunity for an 'interlude' and see the story from another perspective! A great opportunity to help flush out all the members of team JNPR some more! I wonder if my predictions will be close to what is shown in Volume IV, after all, since it shows Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren as a team after the time-skip they be showing more of those characters. We'll see.**

 **Look at that, the bottom of the page. You made it, congratulations! While you are here, leave a review! Every review prevents Grimm from attacking little children! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! Or not… that's okay too.**

 **Long Author Note is Long. Like polls.**


	9. Chapter X: The Journal - Log 1

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter X: This Will Be the Day – _The Journal_

 ** _CAUTION: potential trigger warning, we follow the perspective of a depressed person, so watch out if that stuff bothers you._**

* * *

"Power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen."

-Madara Uchiha

* * *

Log #1:

 _Well, this is going to be weird, I can tell already. I read once that it… helps sort things out if time is spent sitting down and writing about what has happened recently and how I feel. Honestly the only thing I see this doing is reminding me of all the thoughts that plague me daily._

 _Anyway, the plan is to write in this journal every week or whenever something important happens. I suppose the events of today are a start. I mean, I guess today was important, even if it didn't feel like it. It never does._

 _Today was initiation day for those attending Beacon academy. It was essentially a small ceremony and a speech from the headmaster. Everyone seemed excited about the whole thing – something that I didn't experience personally. It was as if I was in a bubble of glass, separated from the joy that the other students seemed to be experiencing. I say 'seem' a lot, but that's because I wouldn't know if that's how they really felt, how would I know if I had never really experienced it? Ignorance isn't bliss._

 _Nothing much of importance happened earlier today, though the trip on the airship to Beacon was irritating. Everyone was talking to each other and socializing, obviously I was excluded from this. I was just that weird girl in the white cloak hiding in the corner after all. If anything, if any of them tried to talk to me anyway I would be suspicious. Who would want to talk to me? Actually want to know about me? They would just want to find a way through my guard. If there is one thing I haven't been able to deny about myself is that I am… 'strong'. I was admitted to Signal Academy on a scholarship that gave me a free ride, despite never having any prior training. Beacon practically demanded that I be allowed to attend a year earlier. I saw how some of those teens were looking at me and whispering. They_ fear _me. They should. I'm just a freak, a monster…_

 _The thing that really irritated me is how they would all look through the windows, looking at the scene outside and having these expressions of awe and wonder. I didn't get it. I looked out the window, attempting to see what they saw, but only saw rocks and cliffs and water. What is it that they saw that gave them a moment of awe that these eyes of mine can't see? That I so desperately want to understand…_

 _I still don't understand it, yet it happened just thirty minutes ago. But I should give a little backstory. Throughout the day I had come to notice a recurring trio, but they were actually a duo interacting with another person. One of them was a blond haired boy with blue eyes, his personality was very… excited I believe the word is; also loud. The other two were a black haired and red eyed boy and girl – the stood close to another and seemed quite comfortable and close with each other. The girl was also exuberant and was beautiful, which wasn't much of a surprise since all the girls here and everywhere were prettier than I could ever be – not that I particularly tried, because what would the point be anyway?_

 _Anyway, the dark haired male was more laid back, calm, and confident. Oh how I wished I could have confidence like he did. I'm not sure what caused it, but somewhere in their first conversation the blond one challenged the other male to a fight, so loudly that everyone could hear his announcement. It actually hurt my ears a little bit, but it was okay, my health doesn't matter anyway – I was fine, enough anyway._

 _I wasn't sure how the rest of that conversation went, because they black haired duo used their indoor voices, but it seemed like their replies annoyed the blond one. I'm also unsure as to the why, but they continued to have run-ins within my vicinity throughout the day. They were actually right next to me during the initiation ceremony, but I don't think they noticed me even then – which is okay, I didn't expect them to anyway._

 _However, it was sometime after we all had settled into the ballroom for the night that they were arguing amongst themselves near my location. I had wished that they would just go away and had their argument somewhere else, their energy taunting me with a feeling of light and sun that I hadn't felt been able to feel for a long time. It was then that they finally took notice of me._

 _Even the blond one, who even I had determined by this point to be somewhat of a dunce, had noticed that I had been near all their previous discussions. He pleaded for me to agree that hand to hand combat was more 'awesome' and 'manly' to fight Grimm with than a scythe which essentially allowed the user to distance them from their combatant. He had then tacked on that his name was Taiyang Xio Long, I was perplexed that he felt the need to apologize for being rude and not having said his name earlier. The black haired male spoke up before I had the chance to say anything and argued that it was much smarter and efficient to be able to easily cut Grimm into pieces and simultaneously prevent them from doing any damage to you; he paused after giving his argument and told me his name was Qrow Brawnwen. Was that a wink? No, that can't be right. Nope._

 _Taiyang proceeded to continue arguing with Qrow, but I didn't notice much of that at that point as the black-haired beauty was suddenly in my face. She had already revealed to others that she did not care much about personal space and was overly cheerful and playful, all of which I found to be suspicious with a small side of irritation when she approached_ me _of all people. What did this girl want?_

 _She right away announced that her name was Raven Brawnwen, mentioning that made her Qrow's brother by default. It was immediately after her introduction that she asked for my name._

 _That, which had admittedly shocked me for a moment. Did she actually care? Was she genuinely curious about… me? But the surprise passed, no, she just wanted to be polite… at least when it came to words._

 _My pause was apparently enough for Raven to begin some interpretation, interrupting me before I could respond, stating that I must be shy. She mumbled something that I almost thought was along the lines of 'cute' but I doubt it. She then declared that she would help me 'break out of my shell' but that could wait. She then explained that it would be appreciated if I could help get the two boys to stop their arguing. Apparently Raven's own input was ignored by Taiyang as being biased._

 _Raven's expression hinted that I if I refused to help that she was going to persuade me to, so I decided to give in, even though I didn't feel comfortable about it._

 _I had stepped closer to the two boys and they had paused when I approached. I had reached behind my cloak to reveal my weapons: a long and durable chain link that had spikes protruding from them on the far end of the link which had a blade similar to that on the end of a spear. I also had two trench knives, the blades about half the length of my forearm, they also transformed into pistols. Kongō Fūsa, or Adamantine Sealing Chains, and Yin-Yang were their names respectively._

 _I declared that it was wise to be able to attack the enemy at any range whether it is long or up close. Apparently that was enough for the two of them to stop arguing, and Raven thanked me for being a good friend and helping them stop fighting. She also then saw the look I gave her when she used the word 'friend', because why would anyone ever consider me as such? All I did was show them my weapons anyway, surely I didn't do much._

 _Either way, she smiled and said "_ Yeah, I'm thinking of keeping you around, Qrow here always manages to piss off everyone around him and while it is funny it often gets us in trouble. Maybe with you around he'll stop being such a dick sometimes, especially if blondy is going to be around the school for four years."

 _She then dragged Qrow away to rest for initiation tomorrow, saying goodbye and goodnight to Taiyang as she left – she was looking at me when she said this, but it was probably meant for Taiyang._

 _With those two gone, Taiyang had decided that he too wanted to talk to me for some reason. He was mostly complaining to himself about how 'cool' Qrow made himself out to be and how much of an 'asshole' Taiyang though he was. He had admitted to me, that he could see the benefits of long-range fighting, but that it didn't appeal to him. He… thanked me, and called me smart for having pointed out the benefits of multiple ranges of combat._

 _I denied this, saying that I only showed my weapons, and that didn't make me smart. He paused as if considering this and then declared, "_ Well, if you aren't smart, then you are a genius, because with a few words you got that a… jerk to admit that I was right – if partially – and that I was wrong about ranged combat. I'm not smart, and have been told so my whole life, but my father told me that 'Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will spend its whole life believing that it is stupid.' **(1)** I don't think of myself a genius, but I am sure good at punching things, so I believe it."

 _Again, I was shocked. The quote was cheesy, but he was complimenting me – believing in me despite having just met me? No, he's just that nice; he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly despite his calloused fists. His aura was truly like the sun, full of energy and life and heat… but it slipped away, I thought I felt it in that moment but it fled before I could perceive it. I was trapped in the glass and the haze and the shadows. It was a lie. A trick. He didn't mean it. Not about me. His laugh wasn't jovial, it was mocking; it had to be._

 _It had to be._

… _Oh, I guess I should give my name before stopping for the night. My name is Summer Rose… not that anyone really cares._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(1) A quote that Einstein either said or was derived from an allegory or something. The Internet twists things.**

 **Lo and behold the first excerpt from the elusive journal I have mentioned several times now. These little passages are going to be around this length and will dot around randomly or maybe not so randomly.**

 **This journal serves a few purposes: give some more background and character to some amazing characters we have barely seen AKA team STRQ obviously, attempt to explain some things since canon has left us in the dark up to this point, and have the past effect the present. Thoughts on all this? Give a review about it - I'll reply to the best of my ability.**

 **Chronologically, I would say that this event takes place about 28-29 years ago. For reference, I am saying that Summer gave birth to Ruby when she was 30 and she is entering Beacon now at 16 – you can do the math if you so need to.**

 **Little!Raven is like Volume 1-3 Yang! It's a shame that some things will change.**

 **Technically Madara Uchiha is only a character, but that's okay.**

 **In case you don't get it, the Chapter title eludes to the song, and means more that the good days will be coming soon.**

 **Can you see some things I allude to about Summer's abilities at this point, maybe about her eyes? Try and guess. It ties into her, well, depression. And you might think, 'Why have her depressed?' and I say there are reasons that will be explained, and as you can tell from the one image the show gives us of team STRQ that this depression isn't there always; I'd say see looked happy and content with her teammates at that time, don't you think?**

 **Summer doesn't mention her parents at all. How odd.**

 **What do you all think about the idea I had for Summer's weapons? A lot of art of her like to give her a scythe, because of Ruby, but I very much doubt that both Summer and Qrow used a scythe. The Adamantine Chains were inspired from Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto and a drawing of her by dishwasher1910 on deviantart; her Yin-Yang weapons came up when I thought of Asuma Sarutobi's knifes from Naruto combined with the gun-ness of Blake's Gambol Shroud – so imagine that.**

 **A final question I leave you, the reader, Raven in canon is said to have a worldview that Qrow doesn't agree with, among other things that –from what I can tell - paint her as being 'dark', but not 'evil'. Clearly I believe that early Raven isn't like that, but what do you think the specifics of Raven's philosophy become and what caused it – at least when you perceive it when only looking at what is canon right now?**

 **Wow that was a long and convoluted question, hope you understand what I meant by it.**

 **Anyway, see you next time with us following mostly Jaune and otherwise the rest of team JNPR in the present!**


	10. Chapter 9: Drama

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 9: Drama

" _Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… it has no survival vale; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." – C.S. Lewis_

* * *

 _*Morning, Day of the Habanero Incident*_

Jaune liked waking up in the mornings as much as the next person, but generally it didn't take long for him to get over the inconvenience of waking up and so was able to quickly get ready for the day. Apparently Pyrrha also happened to be in this same category and same sleep cycle as he was, because she woke up in the morning around the same time he did. This unfortunately meant that Pyrrha got washroom privileges before him, but this was something he was already used to, considering his seven other sisters he had to… submit to back home, as damaging to his pride that may be; considering it was just one person to wait over, however, he could easily deal with that.

Ren, on the other hand, was very much a morning person and was always the first awake; this was a fact that Jaune had absently noted would make him best for last watch when out on a mission – not that they would be having many of those anytime soon. Either way, it wasn't uncommon to find him ready for the day before anyone had arisen yet – often times he was meditating. Jaune had always wondered why Ren felt the need to do this. He was surprised that Occam's Razor would be the answer to this behavior instead of something more convoluted... well, assuming Jaune actually knew of the principle.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were huddled in a corner of the room. As far as possible from their final teammate, Nora who was fast asleep on top of her bed (above the covers), in her classic 'boop' shirt, pink lightning bolt pajama shorts, and pink head phones over her ears; if you were close enough you would barely hear the sound of some song playing about sunshine and ladybugs. Oh, the irony.

Jaune pulled out his scroll, and quickly jerked the screen away from the view of the others, intending on hiding the background image of a full moon, a barely lit field, and a small dark blue quadruped with what seemed to be a moon on its flank. He quickly forced it to a calendar app and then brought it back into view. "Okay, we have about 55 minutes to get our things for class, eat breakfast, and…" He audibly gulped, something Pyrrha also partook in, "…wake up Nora, in no particular order."

Pyrrha and Jaune desperately looked in Ren's direction, pleading in a fashion that was unbecoming of a 4-time Mistral Champion and well… Jaune was just being Jaune.

Ren wasn't impressed or swayed, "I can't make pancakes every morning just to make waking Nora up easier for us. You wouldn't want her to go back to morning spaghetti, would you?"

Jaune blanched, and Pyrrha – perplexed - asked, "Morning… spaghetti?"

Ren looked her right in the eye and answered, "The sauce is syrup."

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and upon seeing their mutual expressions of horror, they both knew they had to harden their hearts and wake up Nora… the hard way.

Jaune, as well as the others that knew of Nora's antics, knew that if a third party were to observe their current banter that they would assume that the three of them were exaggerating about the difficulty of waking up a 17 year-old young woman. They would be forgetting, however, that not only was that 17 year-old a Huntress-in-training, which meant an enhanced strength of some degree in the first place, but also that she wielded a hammer that was overall three-fourths as long as she was and if she really wanted to could swing it with a _single hand_. Combine this with her being a sleep fighter and that resulted in not fun times for her friends and teammates who needed to wake the night owl up.

And 'what is a sleep fighter' a third party might inquire, well Jaune could show you as he occasionally does when he today made the mistake of getting too close to the sleeping Nora. A surprisingly well placed fist swung at Jaune's face and quickly sent him flying perfectly into the washroom – the force of his movement rapidly displacing air and managing to slam the door after his passing. Ren and Pyrrha winced in sympathy and pity from their positions surrounding Nora's bed.

"I warned him," Ren lamented with a shake of his head, years of experience in this struggle making it to the point were now he can at the least dodge Nora's sleep attacks… as long as he also retreats; usually he was lucky and Nora didn't have her headphones on, unfortunately it is known that wasn't the case today. Somehow Sleep-Nora was also improving through those years as well, much to Jaune and Pyrrha's current day chagrin… Hey, at least it's a good reaction time exercise.

"… I'm okay~" Jaune moaned, the sound of his voiced muffled by the still closed door.

Pyrrha sighed in relief before lamenting and in no way complaining, "Why is it that we let Nora fall asleep with headphones on?"

"Nora stays awake far later than the rest of us, and because Ruby taught her how to make up for lost sleep during the day, she stays up even later – confounded night owl. Why would Ruby teach her that? Because she enjoys Nora's antics far more than any sane person should and I'm Nora's best friend." Ren stated factually, practically spot on to the actual truth.

A third party may be wondering in the back of their minds at this point, 'why get close' when clearly that is just asking to be smitted upon by the same hand that swings Nora's mighty hammer? Well, the answer being that when Nora has her headphones on and music playing, she isn't going to hear _anything_. With the 'main' senses of sight, hearing, and smell via pancakes eliminated that only left one viable option, in this case touch via tickling or tackling Nora into consciousness. A scientific mind might find this all ludicrous, as surely there are more ways to wake a person up, unfortunately it seemed Nora didn't care much for the laws and theorems of science and instead had more faith in the Rule of Funny, which in this case is quite literal in the sense of the oddity of this solution and the actions of laughter being associated with having fun. **(1)**

So to combat Sleep-Nora, the three of them have devised a risky yet effective tactic, send in one person to be the bait and have another move in behind to get close enough to wake Nora up. The hope is that at least only one person has to deal with the pain of Nora's mountain shattering fists. Unfortunately today, like many other days, Jaune accidentally got too close, too soon and now faces the consequences.

Pyrrha gave Ren a look, signifying that she was going to sacrifice herself today – for the good of the team. Ren nodded back, solemnly thanking Pyrrha for her service.

Pyrrha launched into action, Ren falling behind in her shadow. With the speed of lightning, Nora sent a left hook flying; unfortunately, despite her best efforts, Pyrrha was too slow to dodge and was sent flying perfectly into the washroom – conveniently as Jaune opened the door, only to be welcomed by a flying Spartan. A familiar, "I'm sorry," was painfully muffled from the washroom.

Ren moved in for the 'kill', Nora's reach over-extended. However, out of the corner of his eye, Ren spotted it and time slowed. Nora's right knee was coming in to cover the 'opening' Nora left behind. Ren's eyes widened, ' _She's adapted to our strategy! And so quickly!_ _This is going to hurt…_ ' Needless to say he wasn't wrong. Nora's knee planted itself into Ren's abdomen and sent him flying in a familiar parabola motion at this point. Mercifully, however, it launched him into one of the other dorm beds instead of the washroom.

As the dust settled, team JPR squirmed not only in physical pain, but in the pain of knowing that their plan had failed, and they would have to get more risky or avoid these confrontations with the risk of 'morning spaghetti'.

Meanwhile, Nora was still fast asleep, a content smile with limbs scrambled amongst the bed. She then mumbled, "…and do a little shake." She then snorted and continued her peaceful rest, ignorant of the pain of her teammates.

Speaking of pain, Jaune's state wasn't improving thanks to Pyrrha lying on top of him. Admittedly, part of Jaune's brain found this particular situation to not be that bad, and another part noted that Pyrrha had recovered from similar hits much quicker…

Wait… Pyrrha… Polarity semblance… **(2)**

"Er… Pyrrha?"

"Ngh, Yes, Jaune?"

"Aren't Nora's headphones made of metal?"

"…"

"…"

Ren looked up at his ceiling blankly, "…Goddamnit."

After a short moment the team members gathered together once more around Nora's position. Right as Pyrrha began to raise her hand and use her semblance, she was… interrupted.

The sound was a familiarly painful one. It was hard to describe, but it was like a thousand crying babies wielding chainsaws. It wasn't just glass-shattering; it was _stone_ -shattering in its intensity. It was like all the forces of nature enacting unfeeling justice onto their eardrums.

It was Ruby's whistle. The very whistle that everyone watched Blake burn; at least, they thought that was _the whistle_ that Blake burned. Damnit Ruby Rose.

It only took an agonizing instant to be knocked temporarily into unconsciousness. When the three team members woke up a moment later, they quickly realized they missed out on _something_ because their door was frozen solid. Great, they would have to get a new door now, easier than getting rid of the ice; the ease at which this conclusion came to them showing that this was not an uncommon occurrence.

Turning to Nora, they were flabbergasted to find her in the same relaxed and asleep position as they left her.

"How. How is she still asleep?!" Jaune questioned incredulously.

Ren put a hand to his forehead as if trying to ease off a headache, "Because she's Nora."

Pyrrha, knowing that these antics needed to end for her own sanity, lifted her hand once more to magnetically remove Nora's headphones, but once again she was stopped – this time due to her own surprise.

Why surprise? Well, because it was at that moment that Nora suddenly yawned and stretched, leaning up in the same motion. Her eyes flickered open, and the headphones fell of her head – hanging around her neck, stopped by her shoulders. "Mm? Oh! Gooood Moooorning!" Nora took a short moment to take in the room, "Were you guys having a dance party while I was asleep? No fair!"

Nora proceeded to hop on to the floor, "Everybody do the Flop!" Nora simultaneously as she was speaking essentially spazed out before falling onto the floor. "Hahaha! Ouch."

The other members of team JNPR didn't notice this though; they were still frozen in disbelief how all their efforts failed only to have Nora naturally wake up on her own.

Ren was the first to recover, obviously and predictably used to her antics, sighed, "Good morning, Nora, I'll be sure to have you invited if we ever have such an activity."

"Thanks Ren!" Nora beamed, "So what's for breakfast? Pancakes? Please, Ren!"

Pyrrha and Jaune twitched, reminded of the food that could have prevented their suffering.

"No," Ren denied, "I can't make pancakes every morning, Nora. It isn't healthy."

Nora visibly and dramatically pouted, "Awwww, I guess you are right. WAIT! I know just what we can have for breakfast that is still healthy! Pick me! Pick me! I KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"…Yes Nora?" Ren offered.

"Morning spaghetti!"

The other members of the team instantly paled.

Jaune, now along with Pyrrha back in the main room, attempted to protest, "I-I don't think that is very healthy, right Pyrrha?"

"Right," Prryha agreed, "The syrup would still be sugary and not good for you."

Nora's eyes narrowed, "…How did you know morning spaghetti has syrup?"

Realizing they made a mistake, Jaune and Pyrrha were about to stammer an excuse to defuse this conversation, but Nora's question was apparently rhetorical.

Nora gasped audibly, putting her hands to her cheeks, "Ren most have told you about morning spaghetti, didn't he? Oh, how could I forget about its noodly goodness. You two _need_ to have some _right now_ , I don't even know how you have lived this long without it!"

Ren coughed into his hand, getting Jaune and Pyrrha's attention. When they looked at him, they instantly shrunk under Ren's disapproving gaze, judging them for essentially guaranteeing morning spaghetti despite everything.

Jaune and Pyrrha huddled in the corner, now fearing breakfast and Ren's future retribution, feeling their sins crawling up their back.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha whimpered to herself.

"I don't want to see the Return of Vomit Boy..." Jaune lamented.

* * *

* _Later that evening_ *

Jaune was not having the best day. First of all, he didn't care much for classes whose times were scheduled for when the sun was setting – that way too late in the day for him. And today, Jaune found to be even more unfortunate than the average day. After all, he was not very good at combat, as Cardin was pleased to demonstrate earlier that day – something that Nora's morning spaghetti did not help at all, he could still taste the damned stuff. But also he was not very good at the academics as well, those transcripts he used to get into Beacon were a little _too_ good, essentially placing in the top ranked tracks of classes – the classes that had the really smart people like Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Ruby, and apparently Cardin… Well, actually, all of team JNPR and RWBY was present; not to say Ren or Yang and Nora especially were unintelligent, but the latter two you didn't expect as much from.

Either way, apparently Cardin was just an ass, not a complete dumbass. Maybe a partial dumbass.

Jaune would admit to being particularly jealous of Ruby academically; the girl barely had to study, seemingly able to memorize books with a single read-through, had the critical thinking skills to analyze and give back answers that weren't simply spewing back what the text gave, and had essentially perfect grades on homework, tests, and projects. It was insane and she barely looked like she was trying, _and she was admitted two years early_. You might think that would mean she would be struggling a little to catch up over what she missed out on, but apparently not.

Jaune had to struggle just to not fail, the high track class moving too fast and assuming based on his transcripts that he had prior knowledge on some things that he simply didn't.

That and Professor… Dr. Oobleck talked so fast he could barely make out the teacher's words, something that Ruby and the others seemed to have… a little less trouble with. So excuse him if he used classes that he couldn't understand anyway to catch up on some sleep, especially at this time of day.

Speaking of sleeping in Oobleck's class that was what he was doing until something suddenly woke him up.

"Hey!" Jaune complained. It wasn't cool to break the unspoken student code of not bothering other people when they are slacking – that's their own problem that you don't need to get yourself involved in.

Before Jaune could blink, Dr. Oobleck was for all intents and purposes in his face, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Balls. Like he heard the question, the only thing he knew was that they were talking something about the Faunus Right's Revolution; Dr. Oobleck had said so before he fell asleep. Deciding to put faith in the rest of the student code Jaune looked to see if anyone would subtly give him the answer while he stalled.

"Uhhhh… the answer…" Jaune peeked at the board that had some notes on some General guy fighting Faunus.

"The advantage…of the Faunus… over the other guy's stuff…" Come on…

There! He found Ruby next to Velvet from lunch in the front row. She was holding up a page from her notebook behind Oobleck's back that had a picture of a moon and an eyeball, they both had the word 'noun' under them. Part of Jaune questioned why Ruby would not just write the answer if she was going to use paper and writing to give him a clue, but then remembered the times that Ruby offered to help him study and realized that it was because she wanted to help him learn and not just give the answers.

Okay, so two nouns that deals with a moon and eye.

' _Moon, eyes, nouns. That's a bit weird, eyes are for seeing, and generally the moon is out at night so you normally… can't… see._ ' **(3)**

"Night vision!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Correct!" the Doctor beamed, "Excellent answer as always Miss Rose." That instantly swept Jaune's victorious expression off his face, replaced with dumbfounded confusion and disappointment.

Oobleck took a sip of his drink and decided to humor the class, "I am an experienced Huntsmen Mr. Arc, I am quite aware of how you've been sleeping instead of learning, how Mr. Winchester is likewise paying little attention as usual, and that Miss Rose was kind enough to make you use that brain of yours like I wish you would instead of giving away the answer. By the way, Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester, I'll be seeing the two of you after class."

Jaune slumped in defeat, and shuddered when he heard the growl of a familiar… 'prankster' behind him.

"Miss Rose!" Dr. Oobleck called out placing a spare cup of his coffee in front of the girl which she quickly took – apparently Ruby ran out of her 'stash' as she had put it, something Yang seemed pleased about; the 15 year old had taken to filling that hole in her liquid refreshment intake with the coffee that littered the school. Consider how Ruby has aced all of Dr. Oobleck's assignments and is now obsessed with coffee _and_ they are both speed demons; it comes to no surprise that his favorite in the classroom was the red-cloaked, strawberry consumer.

Though Jaune would admit the coffee was rather good, and the places those coffee makers hide were always… interesting.

Dr. Oobleck took another swig before continuing, "Since you are full of answers as always, feel free to add your two-cents to the subject."

Ruby sent an apologetic smile Jaune's way before taking a drink of the offered mug to then answer, "It is known that most Faunus have the ability to see near-perfectly in the dark. General Lagune was inexperienced in leading troops or having a strategy and underestimated the Faunus' Forces – whether the latter was due to racism or blind hatred or solely his inexperience is up to debate."

Ruby took a moment to drink from her mug again, something Dr. Oobleck mimicked, "He made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus at night; his massive army was caught surprised with the strength and coordination of the Faunus resistance, was quickly sent into confusion due to the dark and the midst of battle, and was ultimately outmatched. In the fighting the General was captured, sending a massive blow to the human forces and showing the world that the smaller, technologically inferior Faunus faction could win. Global morale shifted in the favor of the Faunus, starting an initially slow, yet new trend of Faunus victories in major battles… This, however, lead to human forces getting desperate and more… aggressive and apathetic to anything that stood in the way of victory."

Dr. Oobleck nodded, it was called a war for a reason, putting in the word 'revolution' didn't change that "Excellent answer as always indeed, Miss Rose, someone has been reading ahead again I see."

Jaune chuckled as Ruby blushed; clearly proving that was indeed the case. His humor stopped when he noticed that some others in the class like Cardin for example, weren't too pleased with the youngest member of the class. Jaune was jealous of Ruby's academic skill yes, but it would seem that others were envious and didn't like the damage it did to their pride that someone two-years their junior was better than them. He felt the pride damage, but he already knew that he didn't have much knowledge on the topics in the first place, so it was justified. Thankfully no one took any action against her outside of a few looks – interestingly and yet also concerning, Ruby hadn't seemed to notice them.

Of course, those of teams JNPR and RWBY and Velvet weren't giving such looks to Ruby… okay minus Weiss, but Jaune knew that Weiss was more irked at her rival one-upping her – something that Ruby had divulged to him once.

Instead of paying attention to class, Jaune remembered how Ruby told him that after she and Weiss had their duel they had essentially made themselves rivals in almost everything. Ruby dominated history class, almost too easily, to Weiss' irritation and Weiss dominated dust studies to Ruby's chagrin. The two got particularly heated in combat classes, as in some aspects and techniques one did better than other, making them relatively even and that fact simply drove them and anyone around them insane.

Something else to Jaune's detriment academically was the rest of admittedly shorter general education classes. **(4)** Those were generally a short 30-45 minutes once or twice a week at most. Jaune didn't see much of a point to it outside of cruelty on the part of the teachers; teachers put it that Huntsmen and Huntresses need to be well versed as a person academically in order to be a proper defender of the world.

And if you think Ruby and Weiss didn't extend their rivalry there as well you would be wrong. For example, Ruby was better at punctuation and spelling, yet Weiss could write better and use more elegant vocabulary; Ruby was better at math, but that was only if she was working out the math on paper, for whatever reason she had more trouble doing it just in her head – something that drove Weiss insane at its ridiculousness. **(5)**

It was then that the classroom bell went off, alerting everyone that the class was over and waking Jaune up from his semi-conscious thought. Watching as everyone, aside from Cardin, began to leave he noticed Pyrrha looking at him, clearly worried as she left; Ruby gave him a smile before leaving. Jaune returned the smile, but quickly slumped.

What a fantastic day.

* * *

Ruby was following behind Pyrrha and the rest of her team as they left their last class for the day.

Looking at Ren and Nora, Pyrrha said, "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

Ren shrugged, okay with leaving it to Pyrrha for now. Nora nodded as she spun in place, the action initially to turn to Pyrrha, but she went along with it for the fun of it.

Ruby approached as the two left, "I know that Jaune is a little dense sometimes, but he is going to eventually notice your flirting."

Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment, "F-flirting? I-I haven't-"

Ruby interrupted with a grin, "I heard what happened in your dorm-room this morning. You were laying on top of Jaune for a while there weren't you?"

Pyrrha's blush deepened, "H-how did you…?"

Ruby's grin grew, "Nora."

"Damn," Pyrrha lamented, "that traitor…" How could Nora do this to poor Pyrrha?

Ruby patted her on the shoulder, "Don't feel so bad, I bribed her with noodles."

Pyrrha paled, "N-noodles?!"

Ruby noticed that Pyrrha got a little green at that as well but shrugged it off, "Either way, keep an eye on him for me. Something is clearly bothering him, but I am not sure it is just about Cardin." Ruby put her arms behind her head mumbling, "Troublesome boy, making cute girls worry about him."

Pyrrha's cheeks pinked, "Cute?"

Ruby put a finger to her chin, "Well, I'm more the cute girl; you're more the hot girl worrying over him."

Pyrrha stuttered with a deepening facial coloring, "H-h-hot?" _Nobody_ has ever had the guts to actually compliment Pyrrha in such a way, what with her being the 'Invincible Girl' and all. It made her unapproachable to others. The fact that she had such good friends in teams JNPR and RWBY were already amazing for her to experience, but _this_ was something new.

Ruby made a clutching motion with her hands, "Have you seen those milk jugs you carry around on a daily basis? Your combat armor sure doesn't hide it."

Pyrrha gaped like a fish out of water. She most certainly didn't see _that_ comment coming. Was this coming out of a fifteen year-olds' mouth right now?! Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was wearing this patient and innocent smile on her face. ' _The innocence is a lie!_ ' Pyrrha thought indignantly. **(6)**

Ruby, seeming to have picked up on Pyrrha's incredulousness, laughed out loud not really caring she was in the middle of a hallway, and smiled, "Jaune is the first friend I made here at Beacon, but you are his teammate and partner, so I'll leave him to you."

Ruby began to move on her way, but paused and looked over her shoulder, smiling almost sadly she said, "I'm not really used to this sort of thing, friendship is really new to me. That is something we can agree upon I suppose, right?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "How…?"

Ruby smirked slightly and pointed to her eyes, "Not much gets past these eyes of mine, and I remember watching you in those tournament matches. Despite being so beloved by the crowd and those around you looked lonely… So I did some research on you, I'm not a stalker."

Pyrrha sweatdropped, "…Right."

Ruby slumped and whined, "You don't believe me… Pyrrha is sooo meeean!"

Pyrrha laughed, "Well, I'm sorry then!"

Ruby chuckled, "See you later Pyrrha, and get me if things go too far south."

Pyrrha nodded and waved Ruby off, watching the Red-cloaked girl walk away presumably to the team RWBY dorm.

Her expression turned serious, ' _"Not much gets past these eyes of mine", huh?_ ' Pyrrha had asked Jaune a week or so after classes started, spurred on by a lesson concerning aura and semblances, on how Jaune's aura was unlocked. He told her how it was Ruby who had done it before they had gone to the cliffs of the Emerald Forest. And he had noted how when she had done her slightly altered incantation her eyes glowed with a silver energy. One's aura reacting during the unlocking process wasn't unusual, but for the eyes to project so much energy was odd; the aura projection was normally only visual a few centimeters from the body, but Ruby's apparently extended from her eyes for one and a half meters.

The slight addition Ruby made to the incantation, Pyrrha didn't pay much attention to.

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed – there were times in class when they had to channel large amounts of aura, sometimes meditation exercises for example, and Pyrrha noted that there was an unusual amount of aura trying to manifest from the younger girl's eyes during these exercises. It wasn't enough to prove anything, nor was it on its own too suspicious, but still… ' _What are you hiding Ruby Rose?_ '

* * *

Jaune wasn't unfamiliar with being roasted and talked sternly to by teachers, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable.

Dr. Oobleck, needless to say, took a drink of his coffee before beginning, "You two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is…" The doctor paused, leaning back into his desk – still standing – and dramatically placed his mug down, "It stops now. You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it."

Okay, ouch. Not only did that hurt, but that just pushed all of Jaune's buttons. 'But I don't actually belong here' wasn't a very good excuse to begin with though. Jaune grimaced, how could a liar like him be a team leader like Ruby Rose? Or the superior of Pyrrha Nikos, the 'Invincible Girl'? How could a bumbling fake like him… get so many good friends? Jaune smiled sadly, ' _I don't really deserve them all, do I?_ '

Jaune was broken from his melancholy as Dr. Oobleck continued, "History is important gentlemen! If you can't learn from it… then you should just give up on being Huntsmen right now, because a Hunter who fights for themselves instead of peace is just a glorified mercenary."

Cardin merely huffed and puffed his chest at that, but that statement struck a chord with Jaune, another slap in the face that he didn't even get into Beacon on his own merit in the first place, not really anyway.

Dr. Oobleck continued, ignorant of Jaune's inner-turmoil, "Pages 51-91! I want an essay on my desk by next class."

He picked up his mug and took a drink, "Now! Run along." And with that the teacher vanished in a caffeine induced sprint.

Jaune left the room, lost in thought, something that Cardin took advantage of in order to shove him to the ground rather rudely. "Ow!"

Thankfully, Pyrrha was nearby, came over and helped him up, "You know, I really will break his legs."

Jaune sighed; he really didn't want to be back on this topic _again_.

Pyrrha suddenly brightened, "I have an idea. Here come follow me!"

She then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him off with unnatural speed, well, speed unnatural for a normal person anyway. Within a few minutes they were atop the roof of the dormitory, walking over to the edge of the building that gave a view of Beacon Tower.

Jaune leaned over the edge, "Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed. I could always be a farmer or something."

Pyrrha didn't catch the subtleties she was giving off, but after a moment it came to her and her eyes widened in shock and horror at the unintentional insinuation, "N-NO! _That_ is not why I brought you up here!"

Pyrrha proceeded to quickly and almost harshly push him away from the edge of the dorms. Calmer, she then spoke, "Jaune, I know you are having a difficult time in class and that you're not the strongest of fighters, so…" Pyrrha smiled almost hopefully, "I want to help you!"

Jaune, not entirely sure what Pyrrha meant though had the general idea, stalled, "W-what?"

Pyrrha, still caught up in her excitement didn't notice Jaune's growing melancholy, "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

Jaune looked slightly away from her, "You… think I need help?"

Pyrrha froze for an instant but recovered, "N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

Jaune wasn't dumb and he wasn't convinced, "But you just said it. There isn't any other way to interpret that."

Pyrrha continued on, determined, "Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us"

Coming from the 'Invincible Girl' of Mistral, that wasn't a very compelling argument, Jaune thought to himself a little spitefully.

Pyrrha continued, "You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of!"

On any other person, that might have actually been convincing, but Pyrrha was ignorant. And it was then that Jaune realized that this charade couldn't go on like it had. As much as it might mean after him revealing this, she was his partner and deserved to know.

Jaune turned around and quietly declared, "You're wrong. I don't belong here."

Ignorant of the truth, Pyrrha went to defend Jaune, "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

Jaune turned around angrily, the fact that Pyrrha couldn't understand just how different they really were frustrating him, "No! I don't!"

Jaune paused, and then sighed in an attempt to ease his frustration, Pyrrha stood stunned and silent. "I wasn't really accepting into Beacon." Jaune turned back around, unable to look at her as he revealed the truth.

Pyrrha, somewhat understandably confused, asked, "W-what do you mean?"

Jaune really didn't want to talk about this, he knew he had to, but he hated it; and having to explain everything was not helping him be calm, "I mean, I didn't go to any Combat School! I didn't pass _any_ tests! I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!"

Jaune turned around, managing to more control his tone, declaring, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "How…? What? But, why?"

Why, the reasoning behind his actions, this would either make it or break it, Jaune argued, "Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! And I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha attempted to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder pleading, "Then let me help you!"

Jaune shoved the hand away, "You just don't get it! I don't want any help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

Pyrrha tried to rebuttal, but Jaune wouldn't let her, "I am tired of being the loveable idiot, _stuck in the tree_ while his friends fight for their **lives**! Don't you understand! If I'm not strong on my own, if I can't even _contribute_ , then what good am I?"

Pyrrha, despite everything, tried to reach out to Jaune once more… but he pulled away, "Stop. Just stop Pyrrha. Leave me alone. Okay? Please, just drop it."

Pyrrha looked down, locking her fingers together, "…If that's what you think is best."

Pyrrha then turned and walked out and down the steps on her way back to her dorm-room, not noticing the couple of red rose petals that slowly fell at the door to the stairs.

* * *

Ruby didn't stop running until she got to one of her training fields, though she didn't use her semblance the whole way – that would just leave an easy trail.

Panting slightly, Ruby pondered, ' _Welp. Okay. I didn't expect that to happen. I only followed because it looked a lot like the thing in anime where one or both characters confess whilst on the secluded roof._ '

Ruby sighed, placing her hands behind her head, "At least that covers a lot of the mystery that was Jaune Arc, but now I have new questions… How troublesome." She didn't even really care about his mysterious acceptance to Beacon anymore, and hadn't been actively trying to figure it out.

Ruby let gravity take over and she fell to the ground on her back. She looked to the sky, the lights of Vale far enough to allow the stars to peak through the night sky, to green glow of Beacon tower visible off to the side. "A hero… huh?" It reminded Ruby of a younger her and of the journal.

* * *

 _Log #40:_

 _Two semesters. An entire year has gone by and so much has changed yet so much has stayed the same. Tai is as exuberant as ever. Qrow is still calm and a bottomless-pit of sarcasm and wit. Those two can't get through a single day without fighting. Even today they fought over the ridiculous and silliness of whether it was I or Raven that was the cutest._

 _At the time, I was shocked that they had the 'manly pride' to even use that word as an adjective and fight over it_ in front of both me and Raven _. Tai was adamant that Raven was the prettiest, not an invalid argument to be fair, and Qrow insisted that was impossible – but his reasons were clearly due to brotherly mock-hatred of his sister. Raven didn't appreciate that, and spoke her mind about it to them, something that revealed they weren't aware of our presence._

 _The surprised looks and blushes on their faces, hehe, I couldn't take it! I must have laughed at them for a solid two minutes!_

 _When I regained my composure, I was confused then as all three of them looked at me with confusion. They then looked at each other, as if having some realization I wasn't privy to, and looked back at me with a smile._

 _Raven spoke first, "Well I think we can agree now that_ you _are the cute one. I'll settle for being the hot one."_

 _Tai nodded energetically at that, and Qrow huffed, but didn't hide his smiling smirk very well._

 _Raven had then walked over to me, putting her hand over my shoulder, "But what is the cutest about our very own Summer Rose?"_

 _Taking her hand she pinched my cheek, which hurt a bit, "Her cheeks and face?"_

 _She then grabbed the hood of my cloak and put it over my head, "The white cloak she wears_ everywhere _?"_

" _Nah!" Tai protested, "I mean, you're not wrong, but I think the cutest part, the most beautiful, are her Silver Eyes that glow like the stars in the sky!"_

 _Let's just say I was probably very red, much unlike a summer rose._

 _And then I realized something in that moment, something I hadn't realized until after going over my previous entries, but… I changed._

 _Little by little they must have chipped away at that wall that separated me from the world. I didn't even notice. Like a river eroding its banks, it was slow and unnoticeable until suddenly it was very much unlike what it once was._

 _For as long as I could remember I hated my eyes. So different from everyone else. Giving me power I didn't ask for. Messing with my brain in a way I couldn't do anything about._

 _But they once again gave me a new perspective. Not only could I fight the unlucky side-effects of my powers, but… I could also love them once more as well._

 _When I was little and alone, I looked to the story books – to Huntsmen and Huntresses – and believed that one day I could be a hero, and be beloved._

 _When I need it most, there were no Hunters, no heroes came to save us. I activated_ it _. And I thought for a time that heroes didn't, couldn't exist. I continued on the path of a Huntress to grow stronger, so I wouldn't be weak like that again, because it was the only path I could see._

 _But now, maybe there are heroes, even if they are just small acts of heroism. And now I wonder if I was wrong then, or perhaps only partially right. What is a hero, a warrior, a Hunter?_

 _Maybe they'll continue to show me a new perspective. A brighter one._

 _~Summer Rose_

* * *

" _Little Rose, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

" _Oh! I wanna be a huntwess like in the books, like you mommy!"_

" _Hehe, oh? You want to be a heroine then?"_

" _Err…"_

" _Girl way of saying hero."_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Hehe, the life of a hero, a huntress, is a hard one. Do you think you are up for it my Little Rose?"_

" _Yeah! I wanna be just like you mommy! I can do it!"_

" _Hmm. Take this, for me Ruby."_

" _Oh! It's like yours, but red like me! And… a 't' necklace? They are both kinda big."_

" _It's a cross, Ruby… pray you never learn what it means to be called a hero in this world."_

" _Huh? What'd you say?"_

" _Nothing. I'll see you later my Little Rose."_

* * *

Ruby, like Jaune, didn't know what it meant to be a hero, but at least she consciously knew she had no idea. But all the same it bothered her, she still didn't quite understand what her mother mean.

Hopefully Pyrrha and team JNPR could solve this quickly. She'll prepare for the off chance they don't.

* * *

Jaune watched as Pyrrha walked through the doors and out of sight. Something told him that Pyrrha wouldn't just be able to gloss over this confrontation. He wanted, hoped, that she would just forget this conversation and they could all act like it never happened. But it did. And Jaune had a sinking feeling in his chest that things couldn't be the same as they once were.

Did… he just throw away a friend? No! No… surely she knows he just needs some space, to deal with this all on his own, right?

He sighed, trying and failing to expel the anxiety and doubt plaguing him, ' _Could this day get any worse?'_

Suddenly, Cardin Winchester's voice came from behind him, "Oh, Jaune…"

Jaune turned around in surprise, not expecting someone to come from behind him _while he was on the roof_ , confounded Huntsmen cheating, "Cardin!?"

It was evident that Cardin was hiding or at least limiting his grin, "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room."

Jaune suddenly realized that revealing a secret on the same building every student would probably be at this time of day was a really bad idea.

Cardin continued unaware of Jaune's mini-realization, "So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I've got to say, Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune pleaded, although believing the effort to be futile all things considered.

"Jaune!" Cardin admonished, "Come on! I'd never rat out a _friend_ like that!"

"F-friend?" Considering the not friendly behavior Cardin had shown to Jaune in the past, it was fair to see this as confusing.

Cardin walked over, putting Jaune in a not-that-friendly of a headlock, "Of course!" Cardin began, the sarcasm more obvious than his racism and hate of Faunus, "We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you are there for me when I need you, we'll be _friends_ for a long time – and I would never rat out a _friend_."

As Cardin roughly let go of Jaune, he realized that by friend Cardin didn't actually mean 'friend' in the way you would normally think of it.

"That being said…" Cardin began again, "I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Mind handling that for me, _buddy_?"

Jaune paled, and before he could answer Cardin continued having seen the look in Jaune's eye, "That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune; you're secret's safe with me." With that Cardin went back to his dorm room via the window, leaving Jaune once more on the roof alone.

It's official, Jaune noted. The worst day ever was in fact today.

* * *

Cardin chuckled to himself as he flicked through his scroll, now he could control Jaune and have a safer means of getting at that Rose girl. All he needed now was a plan, she was a smart one. And who knows? Maybe he could use Jaune against others he didn't like, like that Nikos girl who was focused on Jaune instead of him.

He chuckled to himself again. This was going to be good.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a silhouetted figure was once more at his computer screen. But he didn't stay there for much longer, turning off the monitor to save power.

He had everything digitally he could acquire on the girl, and everything else in his plans were already in his possession or being set into motion.

Time to begin the physical investigation – essentially what could be called Phase 2 of this specific operation. The harder and riskiest part of this all it would be, but it shouldn't take long as all her time and major possessions are in a single location. Either way, it is important to accomplish his task swiftly for things to align in his favor. After all, she'll be practically coming to him in a week anyway.

It wasn't just a contract, it never was really, this was all a key piece to winning his war of information and the beginning of what would be his designated Arbiter, whether it be for good or for evil was up to her heart.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Villains will be vague, and their nonsense will be explained - eventually.**

 **WOOHOO! This is easily my second longest chapter! And oh did I enjoy writing most of this! I say that, because the middle portion of this chapter didn't interest me too much at first and so delayed this chapter in general, but I got over it.**

 **I'd like to think that last bit counts as a Halo reference, and you would know what part specifically I mean by that.**

 **Also, you will note that I am going to be jumping between characters more often. Before now, I just stuck with one character and that was it, not even the surface thoughts of other characters could the narrator see. We are going to be expanding the narrators powers because sticking with a single character is really hard and limits the story too much for my liking, but I will generally stick to one character during a scene, like Ruby or Jaune will be the main people we follow form now on. Thoughts on that? Was following the thoughts of characters not difficult? Do you think this style adjustment is an improvement? Do leave a review for me.**

 **(1) I know the Rule of Funny refers to a single event and not a constant, like the methods to waking Nora up, this is more of an exaggeration than actually invoking the trope. I like TV Tropes, sue me… Plz don't actually sue me.**

 **(2) Team JNPR and only Team JNPR knows Pyrrha's semblance. They are at that moment, a closer team then RWBY is, but obviously there is the whole Cardin situation that messes with that unity.**

 **(3) Look at the sky in the early morning or late-ish evening, you should/might see the moon chilling up there in the sky despite the Sun not being gone.**

 **(4) History, while important, isn't directly related to the combat training for a Hunter (duh), so I would assume there are other general education classes.**

 **(5) There is an actually reason for Ruby needing to see the math to be able to do it. Consider it another hint to how I say Silver Eyes work and affected her brain. See the paragraph below.**

 **(6) Ruby is teasing, not flirting with Pyrrha. Back down you shippers. Side note, Ruby's sexual orientation is already set in stone in this fiction. We'll talk about it later.**

 **We see in the log, a more out there shout out to part of what the Silver Eyes ability did to Summer and Ruby. I'll specifically mention it in story later, but essentially to suddenly have so much energy being channeled around the eyes – and thus the brain – so early in the brain's development, would it be so surprising that the power would mess with the brain's development in somewhat chaotic ways? Ruby just got a luckier mutation. Summer got a sort of chronic depression, with some less obvious mental advancement, though clearly she can fight her depression off. Also, the journal entries won't necessarily be chronological when they are mentioned for the sake of it making sense within the actual story that the journal is merely adding too.**

 **Something maybe for looking considering for future reference - the Faunus Rights Revolution is something I find to be quite interesting and incredibly important. The Faunus War to the 15/17 year olds at this time has similar effects comparable to the effects of 9/11 to 17-20 year olds in the United States - as an example. Whether or not you care about the United States or not, many of its soldiers who are deployed are still facing the enemies of that attack and are those 17-20 somethings who were but children when the attack took place. It was an event that changed the country, the Faunus war changed Remnant.**

 **The major** _ **obvious**_ **threat to peace in the kingdoms, outside the norm of the Grimm, is the White Fang – a Remnant-spanning group born out of the Faunus War, something that happened when the 15/17+ first year Beacon students were but small children or even babies. And clearly the effects of the war are quite evident.**

 **I know that these author notes get a little long, but that's to help explain some things that aren't secret, but also aren't obvious. We don't want to get me even more expositiony.**

 **See you all next time! Next Chapter is going to be a doozy! And also long, at least I imagine it should be, so expect another longish wait time - especially since college starts back up for me on the 16th of this month.**

 **Speaking of doozies, it would be nice of you to review. If you don't, Jaune will have to eat more morning spaghetti.**

 **Also, there is a new poll on my main page, but this one is more for laughs. Who are you shipping the Silververse Ruby with right now? Choose carefully, lol.**


	11. Chapter 10: Calm Before the Storm

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 10: Calm Before the Storm

" _I have learned now that while those speak about one's miseries usually hurt, those who keep silence hurt more._ "

-C.S. Lewis

* * *

The sun was setting at Beacon Academy and the Kingdom/City of Vale. Ruby was currently in her dorm room, dressed in pajamas so as to get a few hours of sleep before doing a shortened version of her nightly routine; probably just some light stretching and exercises, because the next day was the field trip to Forever Fall forest. The trip was put together by the ever not in class Professor Peach, who was also not going to be attending, and apparently that meant that Professor Goodwitch would be presiding over them. If there was one thing that Ruby learned was that Goodwitch did not appreciate her sleeping habits, so it would be best to get some more sleep in tonight.

Her team, however, had other thoughts on their minds.

"Sooo." Yang drawled, swinging her legs back and forth from atop her bunk, "Anyone else notice how awkward things have gotten recently?"

"You mean the behavior of JNPR, Jaune and Pyrrha particularly." Blake not so much guessed as stating the obvious; she was currently reading a book, something not unusual at all, truly earning the 'book' part of Ruby's moniker for her.

"I've noticed that he's been fraternizing with Cardin and the rest of his team." Weiss informed, crossing her arms with a frown, "I don't like them."

"You don't like anyone." Yang pointed out.

Weiss glared at the blond for that, "That isn't true."

Yang pointed a finger at her, "You say that, but you give such a mean look while doing it. Come on, that isn't very _Weiss_ of you."

The metaphorical tumble-weed went through the now suddenly silent room.

Ruby grabbed a nearby coffee mug and threw it at her older sister, "Booo. Try harder." She ignored the sounds of protest her sister had at having objects thrown at her and caught the mug as it was thrown back at her.

"…Isn't this getting off track?" Blake pointed out, not one to actively engage in banter but rather try to quickly snuff it out.

"Right." Weiss admitted, "Him and the rest of his team's recent behavior has been rather… distant and volatile."

Ruby began throwing the mug in the air and catching it like a pencil or coin, "Pyrrha is clearly bothered by Jaune hanging out with CRDL, and Ren and Nora seem out of the loop and don't know what to do." Ruby hadn't revealed that Jaune got into Beacon with fake transcripts. Maybe if he was anyone else, but Ruby had an interest in Jaune – she had a feeling that with enough training and maybe some more self-confidence he could be the hero he claimed to want to be.

Hanging out with Cardin was definitely not going to help in the confidence department.

Either way, it wasn't her business to rat out Jaune; besides, he was a friend.

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as her team continued conversing.

"Why would Jaune hang out with Cardin anyway?" Yang questioned, "It's clear that even now that he is bullying Jaune."

Blake theorized, "Cardin could be intimidating Jaune into submission, he is a better fighter than Jaune and it is right up his alley as a tactic to gain unwilling followers to do his things for him."

"That wouldn't explain why Pyrrha is upset with him though. If Cardin was forcing Jaune in any way his team should be willing and able to get Cardin to stop." Weiss countered.

"Jaune has some issues he is dealing with," Ruby began, "You all saw how he reacted to when he was being bullied before – he completely denied it."

"Right." Blake confirmed, "Jaune refused to admit to Cardin's petty bullying before, it would make sense for him to not go to his team now. Pyrrha may just be getting frustrated that their leader is, well…"

"Not being a good one." Weiss finished coldly.

Ruby gave Weiss a disapproving look, Weiss defended herself, "What? Am I wrong?"

Ruby sighed, "Troublesome… True, their entire team is on the brink of collapse."

"We have to do something about it then!" Yang declared, "We can't let them tear each other apart because they are all stubborn!"

Yang had paused, expecting everyone to quickly agree and was surprised when the rest of her team was just staring at her, "What?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, "You? Calling someone else stubborn?"

Ruby pulled out a kettle from… somewhere. "Pot, meet kettle, it says you're black."

Weiss worriedly glanced at the kettle, concerned as to where that kettle came from and why Ruby had one, "Yes, quite hypocritical coming from the person who refuses to cease making those egregious puns of yours despite the anger of the entire school."

"Aw Weiss," Yang whined, "why do you have to be _chilling_ with your comments? I can really feel the _cold_ shoulder you are giving me.

"Okay," Ruby quipped, "That's it. I'm done. It's time to stop. We can deal with JNPR after the field trip. But I just can't right now. Everyone. Sleep. Now." Ruby loved her sister dearly, but she could only handle so many bad puns in a row.

Yang crossed her arms and legs, "I refuse!"

Ruby slowly turned toward her sister, "Then. You leave me no choice."

Yang grinned, "Oh? And what are you going to do about it little sister?"

That grin left her face as Ruby suddenly vanished in a swirl of red rose petals. Yang paled as she noticed someone behind her, "Oh no." How did someone get behind her without the bed shifting? It was suspended by pulley's for fucks sake!?

A whisper came from behind her, "Oh yes."

Yang ever so slowly looked behind her, and there was Ruby - a dark aura surrounding her presence, a creepily large smile on her face. Ruby raised her hands, fingers open, "Die."

And with that Ruby unleashed an unholy barrage of… tickles. But this was not a normal tickle fight, this was one waged by potential Huntresses, one of which whom had a speed semblance – something that Ruby took advantage of, using miniscule activations of her semblance to speed up her fingers and thus tickling power. An ability she had recently been able to experiment with thanks to her accumulated hours of training.

Yang was powerless in the face of such power.

She was sent into uncontrollable squealing and laughter, "Ahaha! P-please! S-s-stop! I-I beg-g of y-you!"

Ruby continuing her onslaught, grinned, "'I refuse!' That's what you said right? I would say that it seems appropriate!"

Yang, desperate for allies called out, struggling for air at this point, "B-blake! W-w-weiss! Ahaha! Please! H-help me!"

Blake inched her book up higher so her eyes weren't visible, "Sorry, I'm almost done with this chapter." Considering Blake was on the bed below the two of them and thus not visible, made her attempts to hide herself rather irrelevant, but she did it regardless.

Yang blanched animatedly, "B-betrayel!" How could her partner leave her to the dogs?!

Weiss crossed her arms, looking up and away, "As if I would engage in such crude methods of conflict."

Yang blanched animatedly, "S-so heartless!" …this was normal Weiss behavior, so not very surprising.

Her friends leaving her to her fate, Yang had to face Ruby's assault alone. After a minute of tickling and struggle, Ruby decided to stop – the end result being Yang laying down on her bed, cheeks pink at having been partially suffocated and breathing deeply in exhaustion. Ruby ended up positioned during the struggle atop her sister, pretty much straddling her elder.

"There." Ruby began, "do you concede?" She put her fists on her hips as she looked down at her elder.

"I-" Yang began, but was interrupted as Ruby bent over and looked her right in the eye.

"Choose your response carefully." Ruby warned, "Because I drink milk."

Yang sweatdropped, refusing the urge to point out that wasn't much of a threat, "I-I concede."

Swiftly Ruby leaned back up with a smile, "Good!"

Ignorant of the blushing faces of the other two people on the room or how their position looked, Ruby jumped off of the bed. She looked at them, "And why aren't you too asleep yet?"

Weiss deadpanned, "You expected us to fall asleep with that scene and racket? You fiend, you just want another target."

Blake was too busy hiding her larger blush, and possible nose-bleed, behind her book to bother responding – taking advantage of the fact that such ignoring of a question from her wasn't that surprising.

"Hmph." Ruby hmph'ed, neither confirming nor denying Weiss' deduction. "Well then we are done now. It's sleep time. Time for sleep."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Then turn off the lights, you fiend."

And with that the nightly antics were over, Ruby turned off the lights and like everyone else went to bed.

But Ruby wasn't so quick to actually fall asleep, and instead fell into her thoughts.

Internally she sighed, yet smiled. Was this how friends were like? It seemed like it. She and her team got along, engaged in banter – usually at Weiss' expense – and was getting more and more in sync during team exercises in class. She was still rather new with it all, her house on Patch wasn't quite near other homes and when she got into school at Signal she quickly was alienated from other students.

And sure, her current relationship with Yang now was completely fine, but it wasn't always that way. After the incident, Yang as well as Dad had gotten rather clingy, Dad for almost losing his daughter so soon after losing his second lover and Yang because she blamed herself for almost getting her killed. Dad… well he is still clingy, even now sending daily text messages. But Yang had, at least, toned down her overprotective nature – though it took almost a year for that to happen. It was still overbearing at times, however.

They spent a lot of time together during elementary schooling, but Yang had made a lot of friends and would at times spend it with them. This was something that Ruby didn't mind much at the time as it got her some moments away from her overprotective sister and more time to read and thus learn on being a huntress. Not that this was something she announced to her elder sister; she kept her actual training for during nighttime, this being the original reason for her different sleep cycle, so as to be able to train without her father or sister's knowing.

But anyway, Ruby didn't have any friends in elementary schooling since she only cared about reading and because all the other kids were immature and childish. Kids stayed away because her increased intelligence and above average maturity was off putting – the other kids simply couldn't understand or connect with her, she was too different. However, in spite of what children usually do when confronted with someone different than them, bullying wasn't a thing because Yang was quick to put a stop to it – and as imaginable resulted in many detentions.

And while Yang toned her overprotection down a few notches, she wasn't keen on Ruby being a Huntress either, so when she and her father ganged up against Ruby when Ruby came of age to attend Signal – Ruby was understandably pissed and frustrated, when despite her arguments they continued to deny her goal and desire.

Ruby had then stormed off, the seemingly illogical behavior of her family combined with her frustration about the whole situation, making the mistake to go out and train while her family was still up and about.

Though in some ways it was a mistake it was also a good convenience.

* * *

 _13 year old Ruby was in a field a few miles from her cabin house on Patch, with her was the second incarnation of her grand design Crescent Rose. Qrow was a great teacher, even if he was busy with teaching at Signal and spending most other free time on a mission or out getting drunk. Qrow was the kind of lazy ass that would send training instruction's to you through your scroll and somehow know when and how much you slacked off – or maybe he just wasn't ever satisfied._

 _Ever since she was eight Qrow had started to ramp up her physical exercises from outside the realm of just stretching and reading. Despite the onset of puberty and thus the increased development of muscle tissue, it was quickly clear that Ruby was going to be more of a speed type fighter, one who deals lots of damage but moves out of the way before being able to receive any. It was Qrow that informed her of other benefits and fighting styles; such as –thanks to her keen eyesight and aim– that with enough stealth she could make an excellent sniper, after all, a sniper has to move around a little to avoid being detected. He also was nostalgic as he stated that it was important to be able to fight from multiple ranges of attack._

 _So that lead to her scythe/_ _customizable high impact sniper rifle, Crescent Rose, this was her second design, adding some of the latest updates in mecha-shift technology as well as various adaptations to see how well she favored them._

 _The sniper aspect of her sweetheart still had the classic bolt-action firing mechanism, but she added a switch to change to semi-automatic fire; Ruby was a good shot without having to look down the sights, but if she wanted to look down the sights she would have to stop moving, prop the gun on her arm or something else for stability, and then remove that hand to load the next round. It was inefficient. With the semi-automatic firing mechanism, she could fire more rounds, with more precision from using her scope, and easier mobility – the obvious con being this mode required less punching power and less momentum boosts as well as the increased chances of a jam._

 _She had also increased the durability and length of the scythe blade, as well as a smaller secondary blade on the opposite side of the pole-arm. However, this required more stability and thus made the weapon heavier. Maybe if she used a lighter-compound? But that would decrease the durability of her precious in general. Oh! She also added a feature that would lock and unlock the scythe blade in place, taking advantage of the mecha-shift already in the area so that she could convert the scythe into a sort of spear – potentially useful in certain situations that may cause tension to the blade, like impacting a target that the scythe can't somehow cut through, or just generally if she needed to stab something but didn't have the space to swing. Further advances in mecha-shift would really help; maybe she should try to design some?_ _ **(1)**_

 _Ruby sighed. She knew she was trying to distract herself, she knew that she shouldn't be out training while her family was still awake, but it was just so irritating that after 9 years they couldn't let the incident go. Ruby couldn't help but acknowledge that they had a right to protest, not just because of familial love but they didn't even know she had been training. So it made sense for them to not believe she was ready or capable, but it was still beyond frustrating._

 _Ruby paused in her thoughts, 'Was that a twig snapping?'_

 _Lo-and-behold, a figure emerged from beyond the clearing that revealed a very much familiar blond, moving a branch out of the way that caused her to delay in seeing her younger sister, Yang questioned, "Ruby? Is that you? I wanted to apologize for getting so heated earlier. What are you doing out here this la…te." It was at the end of her sentence that she noticed the huge scythe and other various signs that indicated the uses of that field._

 _Yang looked back and forth from the scythe to the girl. "Ruby… what is this?"_

' _Damn, busted.' Ruby sighed, "Troublesome… This is Crescent Rose Mk. II, finished her up a few days ago."_

" _Don't mess around with me!" Yang shouted seemingly angered at the nonchalant response, "Don't you know how dangerous scythes are?! There's a reason the only person I know of with a scythe is Qrow!"_

 _Ruby activated the mecha-shift so Crescent Rose would compact itself, "Yes, I am quite aware. Qrow made sure to make me aware of the weapon's lethality as he taught me how to use it."_

" _Taught you…?" Yang mumbled to herself taking in the information and processing it, "When would he have?"_

" _He's been sending me and leaving reading material since the incident; physical training instructions after I was 8, basic combat at 10, and how to wield a scythe with a side of swordswoman-ship at 11 – just shy of two years ago." Ruby didn't feel the need to hide it anymore, Yang already caught her and you can't just write off a mecha-shift weapon, something closely aligned with Hunters._

 _Yang clenched her fists, shaking slightly with anger, "Why! Why would he force you being a warrior to after everything that happened that day!?"_

 _Ruby closed her eyes and sighed, before dramatically opening them, "Because I asked him to, because despite your and Dad's best wishes I want to be a Huntress no matter what. That is why I have gathered knowledge behind your back and trained during the night, taking naps during the day."_

 _Yang's eyes widened in realization, but then tilted her head forward, her hair shadowing over her eyes, "I can't believe this. Just like Dad, you've lied to me for so long."_

 _Ruby knew of what Yang was talking about but put that aside, "Maybe you and Dad have a point," she admitted._

 _At that Yang snapped her head to look at Ruby, her eyes clearly_ red _with fury, "What!?"_

" _Maybe I should just sit back and live an easy life surrounded by loved ones. Hell, even Mom in her journal wished I wouldn't become a Huntress."_

 _Yang's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, 'Mom, Summer, left a journal?'_

 _Ruby continued, "She wrote about her life and about the original fairy tales – ones that weren't toned down with happy endings that given to children."_

 _Ruby straightened her posture, confidence exuding in waves, "She looked at the world and said, 'Bloodshed gives way to more bloodshed, hatred breeds more hatred until all of the violence soaks into the land like rivers of blood.' Still, she saw light in her friends and teammates, and she had hope that things didn't have to be this way. That civilization - that people can change. I'll complete Mom's dream, become strong, and change this world into something that Mom could love, even if the change is as small as a grain of sand."_

 _Yang shook in place, perhaps conflicted between anger and understanding, but she settled on the former, "You know I can't accept this betrayal. You are going to go home, stay safe, and leave this world and our other mom to me – even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming."_

 _Ruby looked sad at that for a moment, but then frowned, resigned. She reactivated the mecha-shift of Crescent Rose and with a twirl slammed the blade into the ground before her. "And when Dad sees me beat a student that has gone through half of their initial combat training, he'll have to acknowledge my skill and desires. And you will either help me fight against this world or leave me to my own devices."_

 _Yang's response was to immediately activate Ember Celica and glare, her hair instantly combusting._

 _Ruby looked back nonchalant on the outside, sad at having to do this to her sister on the inside, "Come. I'll defeat you without dealing a single blow."_

 _That did the trick and the beyond furious Yang leap forward with a blast of her weapons to attack. Ruby was ready._

* * *

The following fight was unfortunately quite one-sided, Yang simply didn't have the speed to hit her younger sister and her rage-induced attacks were sloppy and left openings that on any other opponent Ruby would have taken advantage of – thanks again Qrow – assuming that Yang was a normal opponent. Yang hadn't trained with Ruby at all and didn't know her speed semblance or her speed and fighting style in general – the opposite was not true. But Yang overall was a special case, in which that any damage she received she could send back in full at her opponent – a testament to her personality of taking on what the world had to throw at her, that she would throw right back it. But there was a vulnerability in her style, if Yang couldn't hit you with fists or dust rounds – you would take no damage – and if you dealt no damage she couldn't use her semblance. So if you keep running her in circles she will run out of stamina and be either unable to fight, use her semblance, or both. Ruby knew this, and exploited it. And after a drawn out fight and a lot of dodging, Yang fell to the ground exhausted and Ruby had dragged her back home.

She already had Qrow ready to be a part of the coming conversation through her scroll and the two argued against Dad for getting her into Signal – this time the odds much further in Ruby's favor. As much as Taiyang clearly wanted the opposite, Ruby and Qrow won the argument. And Yang, feeling betrayed and humiliated, increased her training regime, ignored her sister, and left Ruby to her own devices until the end of her own fall semester during her Senior year at Signal.

That was how Ruby despite her father's and sister's best efforts got into Signal, and how a sisterly bond was damaged leaving Ruby alone to deal with the envy and disdain of those at Signal who disliked her for her skills and advancement as a prodigy. Also during this time was when Qrow showed her the places and the techniques for safe alcohol consumption. He isn't the best at dealing with personal problems… Well, at least not all the time.

Because supposedly, Qrow had a talk with Yang at the end of her fall semester – part of which Ruby deduced had some mention of the Silver-Eyed Warriors tale – and the two had made up; their attempts at re-bonding at first being training together (since Yang wasn't going to sit and read with her younger sister unless it was Ninjas of Love or some other smut novel) and they grew to spending as much of their time together before Yang would have to go to Beacon. (Actually have scene for?)

It was Yang's going to Beacon without her, and the knowledge on the possibility of early admittance, that Ruby made the plan and bet to go into Vale, lure in, and beat up bad guys so as to gain attention. She was lucky to attract the infamous Roman Torchwick and everything worked out as well as it could…

Ruby paused having finally noticed as her thoughts turned closer to the much brighter present. Reaching out a hand to her face and feeling something wet, ' _Water? Oh, I'm crying._ ' It was true, she was – like Blake – okay with being alone reading a good book or an interesting article on the web. But to be surrounded by people who envied you, shunned you, hated you? That… Signal wasn't that easy. And she was truly blessed to have such good teammates and friends now.

She slinked out of bed silently, going over to her dresser and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Opening the top drawer, she found next to mom's journal a silver cross – similar to the pins she used for her cloak. It was about as big as a scroll completely opened up, and had an inner cross in the center of the cross that was colored red, red like roses. It was also attached to a beaded necklace at the top.

Ruby had always believed that for things to happen she had to make they were done by using her own two hands. But when she learned that Yang was going to be going away, she suddenly felt lost. No, she was afraid she would lose a friend, her sister, so soon after reuniting with her. Ruby had never used the cross her mother gave her. What would praying accomplish? But for the days after Yang announcing her acceptance into Beacon, Ruby prayed that she wouldn't be left behind… And then a plan came to mind, and her ploy that came to involve Roman Torchwick worked.

Was that a coincidence? Was it as simple as a new perspective giving her an idea? Or did something else happen?

Ruby was unsure, but was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard sighing from outside her dorm-room.

Curious of the sound, she wondered who was awake at this hour and decided to take a look.

Confirming that the others had fallen asleep, wondering just how long she had been thinking to herself, she peeked outside.

Looking through her door, she found Jaune outside his own dorm-room sighing to himself pitifully, and it didn't look like he noticed her.

Slowly, she snuck up quietly behind Jaune, ' _Be the Blake, be the Blake, be the Book Cat Ninja._ ' After getting on her toes so as to get closer to Jaune's ear, she then spoke in a normal voice, "Hey Jaune."

"Agh!" Jaune practically jumped in place, after which he turned around to face the familiar speaker, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Oh yes, Jaune was very much distracted and was thinking on earlier events.

Something Jaune had learned over the course of six days was that being blackmailed was most definitely not a pleasant experience. Something he was more recently come to understand, however, is that it would have been better to have been blackmailed over something related to his teammates rather than his continued studies at Beacon – something he wasn't doing all that well with on his own in the first place. Because not only every ounce of free time Cardin has taken from him in order to make him Cardin's indentured servant, but also taking time that is supposed to be spent with his teammates. The fact of the matter was that he was regularly missing out on and, well, missing the antics of his teammates. Heck, even their usual presence was something he found himself missing now that it was no longer really there.

It didn't help that Pyrrha had come to decide that she was angry and disappointed in Jaune's decision making, and the Spartan girl made sure that her opinion was felt. Jaune hadn't mentioned that the reason he was hanging out with team CRDL was due to being blackmailed, that was sort of a given with being blackmailed and all. Jaune would have thought that with all the talk back then about Cardin bullying him that they would deduce that this was happening anyway – the others are smarter than him after all. But if Pyrrha had deduced anything regarding this, she didn't seem to care and made sure that in the little time they were together as a team to be distant, cold, and aggressive.

Jaune was brought from his thoughts about his thoughts as Ruby spoke again, smiling, "Long time no see, did you lose your scroll and lock yourself out again? Trust me, I know the feeling, girl pockets are the worst." She finished with a grumble.

"Oh! Uh, nope!" Jaune confirmed, pulling out his scroll as evidence, "Heh, got it!"

Ruby chuckled before the smile slowly left her face, "Jaune, why are you avoiding us? Did we, did I do something? I wouldn't be surprised if it was my fault."

Jaune's eyes widened, "W-what? No! No." He calmed down and sighed, "It's not you or them, Ruby, I-"

Jaune paused for a moment, considering if he should continue, and decided that it couldn't get much worse at this point, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." With that he fell back against his door and slid down to the floor and he declared dejectedly, "I'm a failure."

"Hmmm." Ruby hm'ed in thought. She knew what he meant by 'doing something I shouldn't have' and was impressed that he could admit to himself that he made mistakes and was regretting doing something like getting fake transcripts for his own desires – something that was wrong yet also admirable, to keep on moving forward despite others telling you no. That took a certain type of determination.

And the fact that he revealed it to her first, without having said anything to his teammates – after all, Ren or Nora would have listened – warmed her heart, pink tinting her cheeks ever so slightly.

Ruby nodded to herself internally, she knew what to do. She went and sat down next to him.

"Nope." Ruby stated simply, moe-like emphasis on the 'p'.

"Nope?" Jaune questioned, not expecting the response.

"Nope." Ruby repeated with the same emphasis. "You're best friends with Ruby Rose, Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure."

"But…" Jaune countered, slightly confused at Ruby designating things about him again, "what if I'm a failure at being 'Ruby Rose's' best friend?"

"Mmm…" Ruby mm'ed in false thought, "Nope!"

Jaune laughed at the simple yet confident declaration, "You know, you aren't the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" Ruby confirmed with a laugh, before sighing and putting up a more solemn tone, "Jaune, you might have been a failure when you were a kid."

He sighed and groaned at that, but she ignored it.

"And you very well may have been a failure the first day we met."

He groaned loader, pitifully.

"But you can't let yourself be one now. Tell me, where is the Jaune that dreamed of living up to his family name? To make his father, his grandfather, and his father before him proud as a warrior? Where is that fire? That determination to grow and learn? The desire that drove you to do what you did to get into Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Huntsmen Training Academy in the world?" Her eyes glowed with confidence, and Jaune could see it as plain as the full moon on a clear night.

Jaune's eyes widened, catching a statement that _clearly_ stated she knew about the transcripts, "How did you…?"

She ignored him, "You dream big, and it's a good dream, but you assume that greatness and power will come to you quickly. That because you are at Beacon your skills are destined to increase dramatically, but that isn't the case is it? Jaune, you've improved a lot in your time here, I've seen it, so don't be comparing your skills to that of others when you should be basing it off your own growth."

Ruby paused and looked forward, away from Jaune, "The way you think now… when you see someone better than you and when they put you down, all those hateful words that were thrown so harshly at you in the past confront you again in the present... and it's no longer others just downplaying your own achievements, but you put yourself down as well..."

"Ruby…" Jaune muttered, feeling like it wasn't just him she was talking about.

But she continued, determined, "When all the world tells you that you can't do it, that you will never be strong enough, and that you are a failure... say 'nope'. Tell the world to go suck a dick and you go read every book, learn every skill, train until you drop and show everyone that change will only come... if someone looks at the way things are now and say 'nope'."

"…" Jaune opened his mouth, but no words came, unable to counter her words.

Ruby continued uninterrupted, looking back towards him, "When I look at you, I see the potential for a great leader and an amazing huntsmen. I saw it when I met you - despite your clumsy, motion sick self - and I see it now. You have a spirit that will bring about great love... or great hatred. But you can't begin to choose your destiny, if you can't believe in yourself."

It was in that moment that Jaune remembered the words Ruby first spoke to him, ' _You, Jaune Arc, are interesting!_ ', and that not once did she ever doubt him or make fun of him throughout his entire time at Beacon, and he could then attest that her claim of being his 'best friend' was warranted – an admission that tinted his cheeks slightly.

Ruby smirked confidently, "...And there is nothing wrong training with Pyrrha or me for that matter, she wouldn't offer to help you if she didn't see your potential as well."

Jaune looked down and with a smile laughed quietly to himself, "Thanks Ruby. And… don't worry, I'll try to find a way out of this mess I got myself in."

Ruby nodded, "Good! I don't appreciate Cardin taking a friend away from me."

Jaune turned to her and pointed, "Though how is it that you know of _that_ and that Pyrrha offered to train with me?"

"… I thought you two were going to have an anime-style confession, I had to see that man."

Jaune blushed deeply at that, "W-What are you saying?! W-we… she wouldn't-"

Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and made a clutching motion with her hands, "She's got that Pyrrha-booty and you know it."

Jaune's blush went up to 11, "I-I don't know what you are talking abutt!" Jaune gasped as he realized his 'Freudian' slip. "W-wait! I didn't-"( **2)**

Ruby laughed out loud, but after quieting down stood up saying, "We are all waiting for our friend back Jaune, so please hurry."

Jaune nodded solemnly, "Right."

Ruby nodded and went to go back into her room. Before opening the door she looked over her shoulder and said, "Have a Good Night, Jaune. Be unwavering." And before he could potentially respond she slinked back into her room, leaving Jaune once more alone in the hallway.

Jaune stood up and sighed, a small smile on his face… that was wiped off as he got a message from Cardin, an audio-message about getting Rapier Wasps of all things. Jaune sighed again; he had a feeling that the Rapier Wasps weren't going to give him the time he needed to think a way out of this mess.

* * *

Mankind, whether they be human or Faunus, have dreamt of immortality through its entire existence. Through civilization and its creations, mankind has stood the test of time and if they were to suddenly vanish from the world would leave behind great cities and towers and the machines that built armies, economies, and kingdoms. If mankind were to suddenly vanish, their cities would still be noticeably even hundreds of thousands of years into the future. Through civilization, mankind is immortal.

But of course, the common man to the greatest king sees immortality in a more personal viewpoint, whether it be immortality by being remembered in history as a hero or villain to the unachievable and most literal interpretation of living forever.

' _Well,_ ' a somewhat familiar figure thought to himself, ' _that would be correct if by unachievable we meant invincible and thus everlasting. The process of escaping the aging process is much more doable if still incredibly difficult, assuming you don't have a lucky Semblance._ "

To the public at large, this man was known as 'Yomi', but if this man was used to one thing in his life it was by going by artificial names.

Yomi, as he will refer to himself for now, is a man of many things which can be grouped into particular over-arching skills that often interacted with one another.

For instance, he was truly a man with an understanding and 'mastery' of computers, and an important lesson that comes from this mastery was that 'Information is, and thus equals, power'. By this principle, by having his true name known only to himself he makes that knowledge inaccessible to others and thus in limited supply. Give others a reason to put that information into demand and then not give it to them, means that the he alone who knows his own name has power over others and their ignorance.

An example of this would be if you wanted to investigate, say Jaune Arc. Just acquiring that last name gives a lot of potential for further research and investigation into that person and who/what the people in his family are like. All of that leads to more connections, more possible information to research and in the end more power. Collect documents on Jaune Arc and the Arc family and it becomes clear that his transcripts are too amazing and contradict other documents suggesting he was not at other combat schools prior to his time at Beacon. You also can learn that the Arc family lives on a farm, and while hey have continued to create Huntsmen since the Great War, the current head of the family hasn't declared his son to be his successor. Combine those facts together and you can reasonably determine he didn't craft a personal weapon – something customary and consistently done in such combat schools – and when you look at the weapons of Arc Huntsmen you learn the family kept onto that Hunter's weapon as an heirloom of sorts and continued to use it despite the development of mecha-shift technology. Now you know his weapon and his lack of combat training whatsoever – this gives the one who dug up this information power over Jaune Arc in a confrontation, because know you know he probably sucks at fighting and has a sword and shield.

It is that sort of background and history checking that Yomi had to be careful to avoid being done to himself, especially considered when constructing this very public persona. Let's just say it involved taking the place of a similarly looking computer student that happened to be a loner – not that a loner computer person was exactly rare.

What all of this meant was that the assassin and 'black hat' cyber-criminal that he was, was not known by the Kingdoms at large. And he is only known of in the criminal world because he has to in order to accept jobs and thus gain money; but even then he does it through voice modified conversations under heavy encryption or through encrypted messages. No one knew his real name or face, always going by an alias and never publically claiming an assassination – often leaving and giving permission unto the organizations, like the White Fang, to say they 'ordered' the killing. He honestly didn't care, as long as his anonymity was secured. He knew, however, that hiding information wasn't the best way to secure it, so he made sure to have plenty of other safeguards.

He never let himself be seen – either by using his semblance, leaving no one alive, and/or kidnapping people so they couldn't talk. And he meticulously made sure that those he captured couldn't talk, children are easily manipulated and prone to forgetfulness after all.

Yomi was if anything a pragmatic and logical man.

But he was just a man, and made mistakes.

For there is an exception to his skills, involving a somewhat recent mission he had undergone that hadn't gone as planned and resulted in losing some of his informational advantage. It all definitely set in a lesson that he would remember to his grave. The mysterious women who offered him such a profitable contract in actuality had him corned like a rat surrounded by predators. Once Torchwick was off somewhere, that mysterious 'benefactor' was quick to remind him that he worked for her, and the money in the contract is only to maintain the success of his operation in her name. And he had to obe as she knew his identity and secret and knew of his condition.

The only other thing the mysterious women controlling him and Torchwick had him do was create part of some program for her – it was hard to make considering how vague she was with it, but he guessed it was part of some type of worm or virus. Only a portion of the program, he doubted he would recognize the complete program out in the wild.

But really, despite the intrigue and mystery around her, she really pissed him off. He was the one who was supposed to have more knowledge over his opponent.

But fuck her. She only saved him because he has information from an Atlas facility she wanted but he had beat her to it. She can't take it from him because he encrypted the data and despite threats of her revealing his secret he held out. Why? Because that bitch doesn't know what is all in the data he has and is the key to being free from her leash. She wanted his cyber skills too much to lose him as an asset and he knew it.

These were the thoughts that Yomi pondered as he walked the streets of Vale towards the more edgy bits of town. Yomi, the persona, was known to going to orphanages in the poorer areas of Vale. Among many reasons, he decided to do this so as to make his presence in the area not so surprising. He may work for the Vale police, but he was the Cyber division – they go into the bad zones after the people with guns have cleared the target area; which meant that otherwise, him going to a known hotbed of criminal activity alone would have been suspicious.

And this wasn't just to make it easier for him to slip into the criminal sector to use his other persona, but because in preparation for tomorrow's mission he needed to fake Yomi's death. He wasn't going to actually die yet, of course, since it was a fake death. But simply put, Yomi as a persona was no longer needed, and would make everything easier if he easily and in a logical manner disappeared. This was something he recently prepared with the help of his associate – he just needed to get over to the specified location and make sure he was seen going there along the way. So he would stop by the orphanage for a few minutes and make sure he was spotted.

But Yomi was just a man.

He approached the outside of the building. It was a small, decrepit thing – evidence of the building being crowded even evident from looking upon it from the outside – the building almost looked like an inspection worker would proclaim the building condemned and unlivable.

At this point in time, Yomi realized, it was fitting. And it was with that thought his eyes widened behind his yellow-tinted sunglasses, and he began to cough violently into his hand. Stumbling, he went over and sat in a nearby bench, coughing all the while. After an agonizing minute, it stopped, and he took his black-gloved hand away to reveal blood.

"Mr. Yomi? Are you okay?"

Yomi looked at the presence, it was a little Faunus boy – a canine Faunus of some description. Honestly, Yomi didn't care that the boy was a Faunus, wouldn't care if he was human either – they were all just the foolish creatures that called themselves man. And he didn't care that the boy before him like most in that building were the victims of the Faunus War or the more recent attacks of the violent White Fang movement.

But Yomi was not in this moment the greatest assassin the world has never seen, but a man.

And he remembered mankind's desire for immortality.

"Hehe." He chuckled to the boy, "No, I suppose I'm not okay."

"Then," the boy began, his childish concern innocently transparent, "is there anything I can do to help Mr. Yomi? You're bleeding…"

"Hmmm." Yomi thought for a moment, "Just, just sit with me here for a moment."

The child nodded enthusiastically, seemingly proud to be of use – a trait Yomi would normally find useful and a potential source of manipulation, but right now he didn't have the energy.

The two sat there for few moments, the child kicking his feet back and forth on the bench and Yomi just sitting there, his breathing controlled and silent.

Perhaps the child got bored or was more perceptive that Yomi realized because the boy then asked solemnly, "Mr. Yomi… is something bothering you? You look sick. Miss Jasmine said that it's good to talk about bad things so you'll feel better and not be like a bottle." The child then mumbled, "Not that turning into a bottle makes any sense…"

Yomi looked at the boy in confusion, that didn't make much sense, however… it couldn't make things worse at this point. "Well, I am about to lose my…" It was there he decided he needed to rephrase his hypothetical, "I am about to lose someone dear to me. I've done the math, run the calculations, and did the tests – but I'm… afraid that the means I have prepared to 'preserve' them will work. I'm betting everything on the assumption this works like it's supposed to, and I'm not even sure of the consequences of it myself…"

The boy looked at him, somewhat confused – something you probably are as well, which was understandable as Yomi was being deliberately vague. But after a few moments, the boy seemed to come to a conclusion, "Well, I don't think I get everything you mean Mr. Yomi, but you are like super smart! If you made something to help this person you care about then it has to work!"

Yomi looked at the child for a moment then smirked slightly. The kid didn't understand much of his situation, and maybe if he had more knowledge and capacity to understand what he was about to do his answer might have been different. However, the kid was right that he had to trust in the work he worked so desperately to obtain and refine – after all, his plans have ever only gone south once and he was going to keep it that way. Never again would his own folly be his downfall.

Yomi ruffled the kid's hair, careful to avoid possibly irritating the boy's ears, "Thanks squirt." He ignored the kid's protests, but after a moment stopped and stood up.

"Welp." Yomi began, "It's time for me to head out, mind giving a message to Miss Jasmine for me?"

"Sure! Of course, Mr. Yomi!" The kid answered excitedly, happy to have gotten so much attention from such an awesome person.

"Tell Miss Jasmine to check her bank account for this place." Yomi said, "Have her consider it as a gift for being so accommodating with my frequent visits." It wasn't a lie, in fact it would go well with the metaphor from before – or he should say that what he would become would go along with the metaphor well, oh well, metaphors are sometimes confusing. Either way, Miss Jasmine would find an enormous increase in her funds and would no doubt improve the living condition of this building for her children. Yes, quite poetic.

"Uh, sure. Got it." The boy nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good." And with that Yomi continued on his way, giving a lazy wave behind him.

Yomi walked to his destination, determined that everything in his master plan would play out as he had anticipated, one way or another.

Later that day news reels in Vale would recount on the violent murder of Yomi, Vale's top Cyber Agent known and admired for taking down multiple aspiring drug dealers, ganger leaders, and distributers of child pornography and among solving a variety of murder and other cases for the Kingdom of Vale, and the disappearance of his body – no doubt taken by the murderers for the bounty on his head in the criminal sector. The murderers themselves seemingly vanished without a trace. Yomi's wife, a rabbit faunus, the only thing the media got from her was her reaction to learning of the tragedy, a blank, dead expression before she shut herself off in hiding. **(3)**

In reality, 'Alucard' was still at large and putting together the last of the materials he would need for tomorrow. The day when Ruby Rose, the Silver-Eyed Warrior, and the decedent of Summer Rose, would come to the Forever Fall Forest - conveniently where his base outside of Vale's walls was located.

And so it was that Alucard looked at a cozy cabin. ' _Hehe, what a nice little island. Time to begin._ '

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Cliffhanger! What is he doing on Patch? Find out next time!**

 **(1) Yes, I know that weapons are supposed to be made during initial combat schools like Signal, but this is a different case, and in the case of Hunter-families, it doesn't seem like it would be all that surprising for her to go into Signal with a weapon already.**

 **(2) Freudian slips aren't actually a thing, it's just your brain sometimes randomly pulls out words you didn't mean to say. It's an example of memory retrieval failure – part of how things are 'forgotten'**

 **(3) Indirectly stating in this paragraph that the world is quite dark considering the crimes going around in the shadows of Vale.**

 **Some chapters I struggled a little to make sure I had 4,000 – 5,000 words, but in this chapter I easily threw out 8,000 or so, nice. And to think this was originally going to be part of the chapter right before heading into the Forever Fall Forest. This chapter turned out to be a place where I put in some of that stuff that I said I might: We talked a bit more about younger Ruby's training, her relationship with her father and sister, why Yang spent all her time at Signal with her friends leaving Ruby alone to deal with jealous and mean children.**

 **And we also get to talk in some form of detail about 'Yomi'. The name of his persona does fit in with the whole color name thing since it means in Japanese Yellow Springs/Wells and he has blond hair. Yomi is also essentially hell in Shinto too, so not so subtle a persona name, huh? Cause, ya know, he kills people. Either way, we got more than five lines with him here and learned a bit about him – he's pragmatic and ruled by logic, but here is also shown in a moment of weakness and emotion as he fears and concerns and thusly that he has emotion and can change. That's all that's needed for now, but it shows that this master assassin, ninja, hacker isn't invincible or unbeatable. 'Alucard' doesn't fit in the color scheme, but it has a reason and no, there are no vampires.**

 **Next time we will actually go into the Forever Fall Forest and will be the real ending to this second arc of Volume 1. I'll say that the Arc Name 'Lessons' isn't just referring to the whole thing with Jaune or the literal lessons in the classroom, but was first thought of when thinking of the base of next chapter. It's going to be a doozy I swear.**

 **Now that you are here, why not review? What do you think of Yomi, does he seem 'real' enough and not some overpowered Marty Stu? Really, I'm trying to avoid that. Keep in mind we haven't seen him fight though. And what about the division with Yang that happened in Ruby's past? Thoughts?**

 **Also, anything I have done up until now that may lose people's attention? I've noticed a growth in the amount of you readers that stick around with every chapter I post, but the last chapter's growth was miniscule in comparison – not that I mind this being my limit of viewers, but it's nice to reach more people. Probably correlated side note, I am going to work on fixing various grammar issues in earlier chapters – I've done this for the first chapter already. There will probably be some edits and additions as well, but they will be minor.**

 **Speaking of that, I would like to take this time to thank everyone for their views, for favoriting, following, and especially the reviewers. This is the first fiction I have actually posted and I didn't expect to have such good reception and this many followers. As of me typing this I have 236 viewers who have favorited and 336 who are following this fiction. I mean, wow, without all of your support I wouldn't be able to find writing this fiction as enjoyable as it is – most of my ideas I just let stew in my brain. So again, thank you all for your support, it means a lot truly.**

 **Thanks again for reading and see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Battle of ForeverFall Forest

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 2: Lessons

Chapter 11: Battle of Forever Fall Forest

" _Hey (hey kid), I have to question, what's with the violent aggression? Details blurry, lost 'em too early. Welcome to the family. Hey, why won't you listen? Can't help the people you're missin'… I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified; I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize! So have you figured it out now? So have you figured it out?! You can't win this fight!_ "

– Welcome to the Family, Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

 **Hello! Time for super vague stuff before we get into the chapter. Why up here? Because this chapter is the end of the second arc, so it's special. I'm not going to in-depth explain things here, that can wait for next chapter. Anyway, go on ahead and read, and look to the numbers below for some reference. And remember, not everything you are told is true…**

 **(1) The Phantom is really Saffron, the other moniker is correct**

 **(2) Is intentionally using Japanese honorifics**

 **(3) It's the Quantum Morpher form Power Ranger's Time Force. I know, I know, another reference to that old show. Sorry, I like it too much. Admittedly, slightly tweaked, but deal with it.**

 **(4) While it is confirmed from Weiss in the CCT Tower that Scrolls can hold data, I refuse to believe they can hold larger amounts of data like Saffron does. All those programs and files take up space – not to mention the hardware and processing. Saffron is however, more of an exception in regards to how much stuff he has on his scroll. And while unsaid, the device's metal casing is mostly bullet-proof, also slightly adding to the largeness of it.**

 **(5) Yes, most of this is a quote. Sorry, it's too good.**

 **I do apologize for this taking so long. School projects are increasing in difficulty and time consumption and so made the editing and reviewing process much longer. That and with this being the super important end of the arc chapter, I wanted to make sure it was as acceptable as I could convince myself. I will say here that the main points of this chapter have been planned since I started this story.**

 **Also, if there are moments you find confusing, they will probably be explained next chapter. So if you find something that causes confusion, leave a review so I know to address it.**

 **And Remember, this story is 'M' rated. You've been warned.**

* * *

Secrets. Ruby had come to quickly realize that there were a variety of secrets that were being hidden by various people at Beacon Academy. Like how Blake always wore her bow – even whilst sleeping. Or how Jaune, as she recently discovered, got into Beacon using fake transcripts. Ozpin just in general had an aura of mystery. Where did all the money for the coffee around the school come from?! And there was her own grand secret, the only ones who knew of it being Yang, Ozpin, maybe Glynda, and well whomever hacked Beacon's network during Initiation.

That last bit of information had particularly been haunting her, especially over the last week.

While everyone else in the squad was focused on Jaune's absence, Ruby began to notice odd happenings around herself, and outside of asking a few vague questions to make sure she wasn't insane, she decided to keep these odd happenings to herself since she had no way to explain them… yet.

And what were these odd happenings? For starters, a few days ago she found her mother's journal slanted in her dresser, which was odd because she always aligned in flat and normal and vertically. Part of her almost swore that the tilting was intentional, but when asked no one even knew she had a diary - what she played the question off as.

And there was the occasional feeling of being watched whilst she was training at night, but she couldn't find anyone else's aura nearby, nor hear or smell or see anything out of the ordinary. How do you explain having felt a presence you can't even prove was there?

There was also the cross necklace, left to her from her mother, that she also found on her person despite never having remembered grabbing it from her dresser.

And all of that happened in just the first two days of this week, and they kept happening, if a lot more subtle. It was like she was being taunted. The closest she had come to having her suspicions proven right was once while training she swore she heard someone start coughing, but the sound quickly faded and despite her searching she couldn't find anyone.

Ozpin had long since assured her that everything was under control within regards to dealing with the hackers. That was something that didn't really give her much confidence and really only served to further aggravate her. Why? Because ever since Initiation she has been prohibited from leaving the school grounds. The only reason she could train outside was the vast amount of Beacon Security cameras and probably a few other measures that Ozpin decided not to tell her. It was one reason she couldn't get more booze, though for that thankfully Beacon Coffee is good enough to deal with her liquid refreshment needs. But the latest strange happenings were driving her paranoid, unleashing fears and over-exaggerated possibilities that Ruby was as quick to deny as fast as she came up with them.

And so to give herself some kind of solace, she began doing research during her free time, because it's not possible to study and train all day every day without blowing out or going insane. She was missing out on quality anime watching time. Ruby still was waiting to learn who killed Ryuko Matoi's father in _Kill la Kill_. Anyway, in order to get an idea on who might be responsible; if she knew or even had an idea of who was responsible, then she could use that to plan her next move after all.

One thing she quickly learned was that it was hard to look for hackers that were still at large – sort of for the same reason Torchwick is still at large, they don't want to be caught so they be as quiet as possible until their name gets out. Torchwick is admittedly very good at what he does and despite having goons to rough people up, he easily sneaks around the city and sure doesn't parade himself around a heist unless he is confident enough in his escape.

Okay maybe him parading himself makes him a bad example, Ruby didn't have many personally examples of criminals to fall back on.

Even looking for where cyber criminals were attacking was somewhat difficult. Atlas' military, for example, kept such things in regards to them private. And any regulatory or auditory agencies were still in their infancy, which meant that businesses felt no need to give reports on anything in regards to whether they had been hacked or not.

A fancy way of saying the information she wanted didn't exist.

So then she came to the conclusion that she should change focus onto what the hacker would do with the information they stole and who else would want it.

Ruby could see the advantages, disadvantages, and worries of having a somewhat trained Huntress that could easily freeze packs of Grimm in the eyes of certain individuals.

Like for instance, if Roman Torchwick were to have her as an 'asset' or otherwise in his employ, he could expand his hiding places to outside the walls of Vale, making finding him and his stolen goods even more difficult; Roman _could_ be potential hiding in the towns within Vale's borders, but that posed a greater risk of attack by Grimm. Villages and nomad groups outside the kingdoms would desire her abilities for a similar reason – as they were under constant threat of Grimm attacks. Other criminals may take note of her perception and combat abilities and see her as the ultimate weapon in their schemes. And on that note, some may want her dead so she can't get good enough to be that ultimate warrior against them.

Well, she doubted Torchwick was behind it, even as a revenge plot, because he seemed really busy with all of his dust thievery. Nomads were mostly concerned about their immediate safety and didn't have time to gather intelligence like this even through a third party. It was the same thing with villages, and while the villages near CCT support towers are more technologically advanced and maybe more into this sort of activity, there weren't many signs to support it. Towns within Vale's borders as a kingdom are too woven in the economic system that hires hunters from Vale that they probably don't care.

One a related note, she noticed that searches through her scroll pulled up less results in her searches than when they were done on a public device like in the library; but when she tried these new links, they failed to open, or were restricted. Maybe her scroll automatically cut those out since they had less processing power and so ignored them?

Either way it still bothered her. And her week of searching turned up no real results. And that was perhaps the most worrying thing. If someone had hands on information regarding her abilities, why wasn't it all over the web? Why has nothing been happening?

Ruby couldn't tell for sure, but it was immensely troubling and troublesome.

Those were Ruby's thoughts that partially cloudy morning as she was preparing herself for the field trip to Forever Fall Forest. Yang and Blake were off eating breakfast and Weiss was preparing herself in the shower of the dorm; Ruby was glancing over the information she determined over the last week, she had eaten already before the others had awoken.

Ruby sighed as she rubbed her head, ' _Why wasn't anything happening?_ '

The universe decided that was the wrong question to ask as she began to feel the onset of a headache, and was that a fever…?

Efforts in ignoring the odd ailment failed, in-fact the headache was slowly getting worse and worse, pounding in her skull like a punch from Ember Celica. Thank the gods that may or may not be that the sun was being filtered by darkening grey clouds – as the added strain of bright light might have crippled her cognition.

She put her hand to her head again, as if that would help ease the sudden pain. Right before she began to try to use the meditation she used to help with her Power induced headaches, she got a message from her scroll.

' _Not really in the mood for your daily fucking text right now dad._ ' Ruby thought to herself, partially out of genuine annoyance but mostly out of pain induced aggravation.

Despite her mood and pain she looked at her scroll and was surprised to see that it was not from her father, but was an anonymous message – it didn't even display a number that was contacting her.

"Hello, Ruby Rose, Last Rose of Summer. Tell me, on a scale of 1-10 how would you rate the pain of your headache? My associate would appreciate the feedback on her poison." The text read, the first part of the message causing her eyes to widen at her name being known and the 'title' given to her, the latter part of the message causing her to gasp at the implications.

' _I've been poisoned!_ ' How?! Where?! Why!?

As if predicting the thoughts, a new message popped up, "You should really make your own meals. You know cafeteria food isn't good for you. And don't worry about blondy and the beauty, we only got you with that particular special ingredient. Why? Because you are a special one, aren't you?"

Ruby frowned in worry, she was thankful it was only her that seemed to be targeted, but this guy knew that Yang and Blake were in the cafeteria right now; and while the capabilities of this mysterious attacker were unknown to her, Ruby had to assume they also knew where she and Weiss were located as well, it was logical enough. But there was also an implication this mysterious messenger was making, calling her 'special'. Eyes widening, she realized that this could very well be the same hacker from initiation or perhaps a different hacker who got information from the first.

Ignoring the stabbing pain, that was getting really distracting at this point, she texted back, "Who is this and what do you want with me?"

The mysterious messenger quickly replied, "Now, now. Why so aggressive? You'll find that I am the one in control here not the other way around, capiche?"

Before she could respond, another text popped up, "Fine, don't tell me how much your headache sucks. It hurts a lot right now doesn't it?"

Ruby didn't have the mental energy to sarcastically retort to that.

"Look behind 'Ninjas of Love' on beauty's bookshelf, there you will find the antidote." The messenger informed.

If Ruby had more mental capacity at the moment, she would have remembered that Blake had dabbled in the book before leaving with Yang for breakfast, but she didn't and missed the implications.

Deciding to follow the directions, for now, she went to the bookcase, and lo-and-behold a syringe was safely stored behind the book – how considerate of her poisoner to give the antidote in a way that would more quickly go into her system than a pill would, for example.

Her headache was getting pretty bad, it was like a constant stream of pain as if an eternal bucket of sand that hit like rocks was poured overhead, with a secondary and much larger panging like as if she was banging her head against a slab of steel.

Despite this, Ruby hesitated from jabbing the needle in her arm. What if the first poison was the best they could do through the food? And that this was an attempt to make her death look a suicide instead of an assassination, taking advantage of her mental exhaustion thanks to the headache?

This in mind, she grabbed her scroll and texted back to the mysterious person, "And how do I know this isn't a trick to make my death appear like a suicide?"

It took a moment, but the person on the other end was quick to respond, "Oho! Despite that headache of yours, you managed to think of such an outcome? Good show, very good show indeed. You are wise in assuming that is poison in your possession. Think of it all as a test. If you were so stupid as to blindly follow the directions of your poisoner, then you didn't really deserve to live on do you?"

Ruby frowned at that, a test of intelligence was one thing; saying that if someone wasn't intelligent enough they did not deserve to live was another story that she could not believe in. What kind of sadist was she dealing with?

The way this messenger kept on anticipating her thoughts and base emotions was getting aggravating, as well as their tendency to keep on sending messages without waiting for a reply, they had then sent, "You don't have to answer. Your eyes will be opened to reality soon enough. After all you have some of the best eyes out there! Anyway, the actual antidote is behind beauty's copy of 'The Art of War'. Great book by the way."

A short search later confirmed her findings, but she too refrained from immediately using this new syringe.

A new text came to alleviate such worries, "Do understand I have no intention of killing you so easily. If I wanted to do it easily I would have killed you in your sleep. No, there are things you must yet do and this is not the place for your fall. "

The message was ominous, but the headache was getting even worse at this point and her self-control was fading, that and the logic made sense – this potential assassin has shown they have ways into Beacon Academy which is filled with a massive amount of in-training Hunters and staffed by fully trained and experienced Hunters. If they wanted her dead, they could have done it already. Trying to put off that worrying fact, she injected the syringe.

Within two minutes the headache was but a memory, and the messenger felt like gloating about it, "See? The headache is gone right? Good to know that we have an understanding of each other's capabilities; well, more so mine. Regardless, there is more to this line of communication than mere threats about how not safe you are. Which you clearly are not."

Ruby glared at her scroll, this person was starting to piss her off - some of it was probably being so easily played by this person and part of it being anger at not being safe in Beacon of all places. Ruby texted back to the messenger, "Then I ask again, who is this and what do you want with me?"

The messenger's timely responses were far from a surprise, "Despite everything, you still have enough fire to talk back to me, that's interesting. We'll see how long that lasts. Fine, my name is Saffron. And I want to give you a message, except it is more like instructions rather than just information."

Ruby decided to humor the now dubbed Saffron, "Okay, and what are your threatening instructions?"

"The sass is strong with you." Saffron commented, "But your observation has merit. Very well, later today you will be visiting the Forever Fall Forest. No doubt your instructors will tell you to stay in groups, you can follow that instruction for a limited time. Sometime during your visit there will be a large commotion in the woods and you will know it when you see it. During the commotion there will be a sign, also equally obvious; you will follow this sign deeper into the forest and do so alone. Why should you do this? Because it would be a shame if you became a family-less orphan, wouldn't it?"

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise and rage, ' _Son of a bitch!_ ' How dare he threaten her family!?

Saffron texted again, "If it was so easy to poison perceptive little you, who is not to say that your dearest sister isn't so fortunate?"

Ruby's eyes widened at the implication that clearly insinuated that her sister was given a different poison.

The text continued, "The sign will have the antidote for your sister. Don't try telling the faculty or taking your sister to a doctor – they won't have enough time to uncover the poison and make an antidote; that and I'll be forced to expand my targets to your teammates. Hell, maybe I could instead help deal with your daddy issues? So be a good girl, follow your instructions, and be quiet about them."

Ruby grit her teeth in frustration, this guy had her played. While there was the possibility that he was lying about being able to easily target her teammates and family, it wasn't something she was willing to risk on the high chance he has accounted for her resisting.

Ruby bit her tongue, realizing that she really didn't have much choice in the matter, conceded, "Fine. I'll do as you have instructed. Let me ask this, however, why are you doing this?" She wanted to get an understanding for his goals, what he wanted to achieve. It could help for prepare for whatever she would be confronting.

Saffron took a moment to respond, "This is all for several reasons. Money and information were big factors. There is more to it than that, but we will get to that later on in our relationship. Do know that there are bigger fish whom have their eyes on you: both criminal and political/military. I will not respond further at this time. We'll be seeing each other quite soon I assure you."

A few moments after reading it, the message chain disappeared; seemingly deleting itself and Ruby didn't have the technical knowledge to check for logs in the scroll or any of that kind of fancy stuff. Still, that magnificent bastard made sure that she couldn't show the text messages to others as evidence. Ruby would bet her savings on the fact that if she took screenshots of the texts that she would have found them gone as well. This Saffron guy may be pissing her off, but she could admit that he was clever and had this well planned.

Ruby sighed, "Troublesome…"

"What are you complaining about now, Ruby?"

Ruby turned to see that Weiss had come out of the shower and apparently had the time to change while she was still dealing with Saffron. Her white hair was still a little damp from the shower, a cause that brought about the effect of Weiss brushing her hair as she addressed her younger team leader.

It was in this moment that Ruby realized that not only was she holding the empty syringe that had the antidote, but she was also still possessed the syringe filled with poison. So as to not draw attention to this fact – something she got out of thanks to Weiss simply having not given Ruby much ocular attention during the time Weiss was changing – Ruby hid the syringes in one of her belt pouches, moving slowly so as to not draw attention.

Addressing Weiss, Ruby responded, "Oh, nothing. Just lamenting that school had to have a field trip during the opportune time for watching anime. I mean, I'm seeing the early signs of rain outside. I already had to sacrifice a week of anime time this past week thanks to homework."

"That's what you were doing?" Weiss questioned glancing over whilst still doing her hair, " A prodigy with perfect memory like Ruby Rose had to spend all her free time doing homework like every other student? Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Oh no. Ruby may have noted that Weiss partially saw through her fib, but Ruby was more concerned with the fact that Weiss deployed the verbal weapons known as sass or sarcasm. Weiss might have disagreed, but this was her turf. And hopefully some aggression would get Weiss and through her the others to give her some space; she realized that in the name of the long term, for the short term she needs her team to be away from her or face Saffron's inevitable wrath. "Whatever, Snow Cone. I can get bogged down with homework too."

"Don't call me that." Weiss instantly hissed in the Weiss-certified manner that brought Ruby much glee, "And secondly, I actually find that hard to believe. I loath to admit it, but you satisfactorily complete assignments with ease and there haven't been any assignments that have been challenging recently."

Weiss turned to her and questioned in what Ruby was shocked to have discerned as being concerned, "Is anything wrong, Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby kept the surprise from showing, "Y-yes, I'm fine. Really. I must have had an off-week then," but apparently her eyes deceived her, because Weiss wasn't convinced.

"I would like to think I know my partner enough to know that she doesn't have 'off-weeks'." Weiss huffed to herself, "Fine. Don't tell me what's going on. But like we've collectively decided with Jaune, I'll give you a little to work it out yourself. Take too long or if things become harmful I will get myself involved."

Weiss pointed at her scowling with authority, "Got it?"

Ruby had to hold back a flinch, "G-got it." Part of Ruby wondered she even felt the need to flinch at that; it wasn't particularly threatening. Another part of her realized that she didn't like having to hide things from her teammates and from her partner – it was the same part of her that felt guilty she kept quiet about her Ocular abilities.

"Good!" Weiss beamed, proud of herself. "Now hurry up, we need to find the others and get going."

"Hurry up she says…" Ruby grumbles, "Who was it that decided to sleep in and have her team leader go and get her food in bed? Ungrateful Ice Queen. Why do I do the things I do for that woman?"

"What was that?" Weiss questioned, not hearing what Ruby said but had an idea.

"Nothing!" Ruby denied quickly, sarcasm was one thing, but sass was not something that Weiss tolerated so easily. That and she didn't quite want to admit to the implications at the end of her statement…

Shaking her head and pocketing the cross she kept onto dearly, she went off to go get _Crescent Rose_ and a few other things to attempt to prepare for was bound to happen later that day.

* * *

 _Ruby opened her eyes in confusion. Where was she? What was she doing?_

 _Looking around, she noticed she was standing in a field of grass, patches of yellow, dying grass dotting the field. A deep and grey fog surrounded her, making it impossible to see anything too far away. The sun, however, was shining, but it looked as if clouds would start to move in and block out its rays. Everything was eerily silent; not a bird sang nor did leaves rustle._

 _Shaking the feeling of familiarity of the area away, Ruby walked forward, trying to find something or someone to help put things into perspective._

 _After what felt like fifteen minutes she began to see the outline of a large building. Ruby then stopped moving in shock and surprise to find that the building was in fact Signal Academy._

 _Shock quickly turned to confusion, "Signal? Why am I here…?"_

 _A sudden crack of thunder echoed bringing her attention back to the heavens. The clouds now encompassed the entire sky, only a small sliver of sunlight broke through._

 _The sight of the clouds choking the bright and warm sunlight filled Ruby with despair and she shivered at the cold that came with the sun's absence, but she could not place why the sight bothered her so._

 _She stood there in the cold for what seemed like hours, and not even the wind produced sound to alleviate the silence._

 _She made to call out if anyone was nearby, but as her mouth moved no sound was uttered._

 _Disturbed by this, Ruby tried to continue walking towards the building. Crossing through the woods, she entered another clearing. She quickly spotted that it was the same clearing she had left from._

 _Realizing the lack of progress this set of action contained. She stood there waiting for whatever must have been in store for her._

 _And so she stood there, the mist thickening ever so slowly, so dark and cold…_

 _And alone._

* * *

Ruby was woken from her dream as the Bullhead landed. Yang gave her a worried look, but Ruby forced herself to ignore it. She must have been making concerning facial expressions or moving as she slept on the Bullhead, Ruby deduced.

Their Bullhead, of course, had the rest of team RWBY and also squeezed in team JNPR. What an awkward flight that must have been for the conscious. Ruby would have normally enjoyed Weiss' incredulous look at her being able to sleep whilst standing, but she kept a neutral look on her face. She was going to have to try and get her teammates to not follow her whenever she had to follow whatever signal she would be receiving. If she was being off-putting and passive aggressive, they should see she wants space.

A few other Bullheads were also there, in order to get the entirety of the field trip group there of course. And Glynda soon enough began to lead everyone deeper in the forest. Ruby took a page out of Blake's book and tried to avoid giving in to interaction – not that there was much considering the effects Jaune was still having on the squad.

As they reached whatever point that Glynda decided was the split-up point she gave an interesting declaration to the group, one that was more intended to get those gawking over the admittedly beautifully red forest more serious about their time here, "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. There have been reports of unusual amounts of Grimm within the forest, so be on your guard."

Glynda paused and took out a jar for emphasis, "Think of it as a mission. This is your objective; each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Despite everything, Ruby couldn't help but see that last comment as one of sarcasm, even if she didn't hear it in Glynda's tone.

Regardless, she barely noticed that Jaune was whisked away by team CRDL before she looked at her team and wondered how she was going to ditch them without causing a fuss.

She sighed in self-pity, not quite grasping yet why it felt so troublesome to attempt shove her team members away.

* * *

Jaune knew he had made a promise the previous day about getting out of his situation, but that didn't mean that one easily came to mind. For instance, despite the fact that there are apparently large amounts of Grimm in the forest, Glynda was quite alright with going ahead and sending everyone on their way without her direct supervision. So despite saying she was there to make sure none of them died, she was practically throwing them to the Beowolves. If she is that much of a harsh person than it is quite obvious that she – Ozpin's right-hand women, would not be quite pleased learning of the truth of the matter regarding his transcripts.

And to be honest, gathering the sap itself wasn't that hard as the trees were absolutely filled with the stuff. The difficult part was that Jaune was 99 percent certain he was allergic to it, and it was making him a little queasy – not that getting him queasy was an impressive feat mind you.

Add that to his general occasional clumsiness and it came to no surprise that he was okay with simply falling over as soon as he brought the _six_ jars of sap that Cardin ordered him to do for them.

"Hey," Cardin greeted with his trademarked dismissive/belittling tone, "great work, Jauney boy! That wasn't too hard was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune moaned from his position on the stable ground with its red grass.

"Great, great, great." Cardin dismissed, not caring. "So, Jaune, I bet you are asking yourself, 'Why did my best buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there are only _five_ of us?'"

Jaune looked up, "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well," Cardin began, "come with me and you'll find out."

Jaune gulped, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

The walk itself wasn't far, and leaving from the opening in the forest that team CRDL was busy doing nothing, they and Jaune went to a small cliff. Jaune looked over it, revealing teams RWBY and the remains of JNPR. They were doing as expected of the field trip, gathering sap and generally enjoying the scenery.

While all of them were generally spread out through the clearing anyway, it was noticeable that Pyrrha and Ruby were not only far from each other, but distanced from their respective teams.

"Ruby? Pyrrha?" Jaune mumbled to himself. Speaking up he questioned Cardin, "Cardin? Wh-what's going on?"

Looking down at the unsuspecting teams, Cardin replied simply, "Payback."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly in realization. Oh, so that's what the sap is for. Oh. Oh no.

Cardin lightly punched the ground for emphasis, "There she is. Little red riding hood, thinks she's so smart. But we've heard the rumors haven't we boys?"

Jaune flinched, he had quickly learned in his time around CRDL that there were indeed negative rumors showing some of the students' opinions on Ruby Rose, some more vile than others. The one CRDL seemed to favor was the rumor that Ruby not only was 'bribing' teachers at Beacon, but that she had done the same at Signal.

Apparently Ruby was aware of the rumors, and to Jaune it seemed like she was taking steps to suppress them. She had actually come up to him a few days ago to make sure he kept quiet about the rumors; asking that he make sure that word doesn't reach Yang in fear of Beacon no longer existing and Jaune was quick to accept the terms – he didn't want to see Yang unleashed onto the school in all her righteous fury. Apparently the rest of the dissidents were wise enough to avoid getting Yang involved as well.

"Alright, boys." Cardin continued, breaking Jaune from his analysis, "Last night ol' Jaune her managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps." He retrieved the buzzing box from… somewhere as evidence, "And now we are going to put them to work."

The rest of Cardin's chuckled to themselves, realizing at the same time as Jaune, what Cardin meant by that. Jaune chuckled nervously, internally distressing at the reality of the coming situation.

"Now," Cardin announced to the small group, still focused on the box – probably making sure the wasps don't somehow get out early – "according to one of the essays Jaune wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets." He emphasized 'love' as an exaggeration that Jaune didn't much care for at that moment or ever.

Referring to a certain red-cloaked girl, Cardin declared, "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The group chose that moment to back away from the cliff and get off of the ground. Cardin then shoved the jar of sap into Jaune's hands, "And _you_ are gonna do it."

"W- _what_?!" Jaune questioned, not in confusion but horror.

Cardin's voice hardened, commanding "Hit her with the sap! Either that," Cardin then got real close as to keep their little secret between the two of them, his voice practically hissing like a snake, "or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon and away from those pathetic friends of yours."

Cardin then gave him a shove closer to the cliff, him and the rest of CRDL grinning malevolently.

Jaune gulped and looked away from his tormenters to the still unsuspecting group below and the reality of his situation came in all at once. For he realized in that moment…

He had to make a decision, right then and there.

* * *

Ruby's paranoia and frustration were starting to reach their limits.

She was leaning against a tree several feet away from the rest of the group, she convinced the rest of them to let her be the designated lookout for Grimm so the rest didn't have to completely be on their guard. Her team protested at first, worried about her odd behavior that day, but conceded when Ruby had insisted. After all, it wasn't a secret how much Ruby enjoyed fighting, especially Grimm, so they probably saw it as relaxing for her. She pawned off collecting sap herself onto Yang, taking a little bit of advantage over her elder sister's concern so she herself didn't have to bother with the assignment.

She had to remind herself throughout the entire process that her distant behavior was a necessary evil, but telling herself didn't help her conscious much. Another thing bothering her was that it was a single day of odd behavior and suddenly they were up in arms worried over her; she expected it from Yang, but she hadn't realized that Weiss and Blake had gotten close enough to feel that way towards her. It was disturbing that Ruby hadn't noticed until now.

But both of those things paled to her other worries. One of which being was that it was so. Very. Quiet.

The forest was eerily calm, something no one else seemed to have noticed. She hadn't seen anything from Saffron, nothing about his so called signal. And despite the reports of large amounts of Grimm activity she had yet to see so much as a single Beowolf.

It made no sense, and after hearing nothing for about an hour, she was jumping at every rustle of leaves and grass and the gust of the wind.

And that paranoia led to anger.

Why was she so skittish? How could a single man so easily corner her so easily? Why hadn't she seen this coming? Who the _fuck_ did this guy think he was threatening her team and family?! How could she have been so _weak_? This was Beacon Academy she was studying at! She trained almost every day! For hours on end! How could this happen! _Why_ did this have to happen?

She couldn't stand this fear, this lack of control. She was always in control. Always found a path forward, but now she was cornered.

Ruby glanced back at her team, the group laughing at Weiss' expense as she got some sap on her white combat-skirt.

For a moment, she thought she saw Signal Academy, her sister fraternizing with a bunch of strangers – their eyes cold and deceitful.

Ruby's bangs cast a shadow over her silvery-grey eyes… before they then brightened and literally glowed with determination.

These days were different. She wasn't alone anymore and she didn't have to be. They were her friends. And she would beat whatever this Saffron guy had in store for her and then she could be with them again.

And nothing was going to stop her.

But still…

Ruby glanced worriedly at the forest beyond, ' _Where_ are _all of the Grimm?_ ' Having not seen or heard a single one so far was really jarring.

A crack of thunder was heard in the sky, muffled from the lightning it originated from being many, many miles away. She looked up into the sky, confirming that clouds were starting to move in; definitely a thunderstorm was on its way, she determined.

She glanced back to her team, the worried look not leaving her expression, "I have a bad feeling about this." She commented to herself before walking away from the tree and back to her team.

* * *

Blake knew herself to be many things, and perceptive was one of them. She could admit that Ruby's eye for observation was superior despite being a human, but that didn't bother her much since it wouldn't do any good to have such jealous feelings. Besides, it would be hypocritical of her - since her Faunus heritage gave her superior eyesight to most humans anyway, who was she to be jealous of what genes others happened to be birthed with? As a Faunus in the current day society, it would be especially hypocritical to look down on another for their genes, and she would know since she was a former member of the White Fang – a group that became corrupted with that very hypocritical and hateful thought.

Anyway, given enough time and observation, she too could put two and two together and she had an inkling that Ruby wasn't calling her a 'Book Cat Ninja' solely based on their first encounter anymore. Blake didn't know if her leader refused to actually confront her on the topic out of respect for her secret or for another reason. The fact Ruby hadn't confronted her filled her with relief and respect for the young leader, and yet also disappointment; relief at not having to have that particular conversation, respect that her leader would be courteous enough to let her have her own privacy, and yet disappointment that despite noticing or having a basic idea that Ruby _didn't_ confront her. A leader needed to know everything relevant to the strengths and weaknesses of her teammates and shouldn't let potential divisions with the team be unresolved.

It was this among a few other facts that made Ruby a conundrum to the Cat Faunus.

Like for instance, during one of the early team practices they all had together, Ruby was quick to designate a second-in-command in case, "I am away from the rest of you guys due to combat, my designated role in a mission, or if I am otherwise incapacitated."

And to the team's varying levels of shock, Ruby choose Blake.

* * *

 **A few weeks after Initiation**

Blake blinked in confusion, "W-what?"

Ruby sat across from her, the grass of the field shuffling lightly in the breeze, "I choose you, Blake, to be second in command of team RWBY." She didn't show any aggravation at having repeated herself, which made Blake feel a little better.

"Well," Yang quipped, snapping her fingers in mock disappointment, "can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ruby questioned in mock offense.

Yang shrugged, "It's just you are always so mean to your big sister. So I was pretty confident it wasn't going to be me."

"Yaaang." Ruby whined, like the rest of the team she didn't buy it.

"Fine." Yang conceded, "You choose Blake because she is smart –"

But then Weiss interrupted, "That isn't good enough! I'm quite intelligent if I do say so myself, why wasn't I picked?"

"… and less prone to emotional outbursts." Yang finished. Weiss had the decency to look abashed.

Ruby coughed into her hand to get everyone's attention, "Well, Yang isn't wrong. In fact, she is spot on."

Ruby turned to look at Yang, "Sorry sis, but let's be honest, you are better at making sure orders and combination attacks are carried out rather than planning them out. It's just not your style."

Yang rolled her eyes, but agreed, "Yeah. I'll leave the boring stuff to you two."

Nodding, Ruby then turned over to Weiss, "And Weiss…"

Weiss returned the look, waiting patiently for Ruby's reason so she could give a well-argued rebuttal…

"…well, you're Weiss. Enough said."

A mysterious tumbleweed tumbled across the field.

"Ruby Rose." Weiss called in the most calm and neutral tone imaginable.

"Weiss." Ruby responded with similar tone.

"You have one chance to rephrase that, _before I send you back to the Ice Age_." Weiss threatened.

Yang gave a nod and thumbs up to that, "Nice. I approve, Ice Queen."

" _Don't call me that._ " The Ice Queen hissed, everyone else taking it in stride. Everyone knew she hated the puns more than the nicknames.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Weiss, I'm kidding. Kidding." Ruby conceded, "The real reason is that you can be quick to anger and are a little overconfident."

Weiss and Blake blankly stared at her. Blake was the first to comment, "Kettle. Have you met the pot?"

Ruby had the decency to look abashed as well, "Hehe, you're absolutely right, Blake. But it is for that reason that we can't afford Weiss and I to both be in leadership positions – we can think too similarly."

Weiss pouted and demanded, "Explain."

"You and I are both rather confident in our abilities." Ruby explained, "This is not really a bad thing to be, however, we can get to the point of overconfidence. Also, think of it this way, having someone else with similar lines of thinking as my own as a decision maker is a little unnecessary and not the best use of our resources. Blake is much more skeptical of everything in general, and her first thought when presented with an idea is to question and evaluate it, even if it is her own idea."

Ruby smiled, as if triumphant, "It's a good counter that will ensure my ideas stay within the realms of reality. Good old blunt logic."

Blake knew that was said in good faith, however, "That was rather blunt logic. You are denying Weiss 2nd in command because she is too like yourself. " She smirked.

Ruby found the comment to be hilarious and soon enough all of them, even Weiss, joined in the group laughter.

* * *

 **Present**

Blake herself, however, was still surprised at the time, because she knew even then that Ruby knew she was hiding something. So to put her in such an important tactical position surprised her. Ruby justified herself at that time saying, " _I needed someone smart yet also level-headed enough to make decisions if I am not available, and to help keep me in check if I am too overconfident. Someone I can trust to watch over you all in my potential absence. I know Blake can do all of the above_."

Blake had later that day confronted her younger leader, asking her to potentially reconsider, _"How do you know you can trust me? You barely know anything about me. You know I'm –"_

 _Ruby interrupted, "Hiding something?"_

 _Blake nodded in surprise._

 _Ruby shrugged, "We all have something to hide, you will tell us in time if need be. It would be hypocritical of me to force you to unwillingly spill your secrets when I too have my own. Besides, I don't need to know everything about you to trust you."_

 _Ruby looked away, "You are running, hiding from something - someone. It's why you are distant, like I am sometimes." Ruby looked back at her, "With people with you or under your command, you won't have to face whatever it is alone anymore. I'm starting to get that, a little bit anyway. That's why I want you as my number 2."_

Blake's focus returned to the present as she noticed Ruby returning to the group. And she narrowed her eyes slightly, ' _What are you now hiding, Ruby?_ '

Ruby motioned for her to take a step away from the rest, and Blake nodded and took a few steps away from the group with Ruby.

Blake put a hand on her hip, "Anything?"

Ruby shook her head, "It's been quiet. Too quiet. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Grimm don't just wander around in such large numbers in the Forever Fall but are yet also nowhere to be found. Someone is attracting them. Make sure no matter what that you three stick together; if I am separated don't come to me unless I call for you. _Crescent_ _Rose_ is sometimes best when there are no friendlies too close."

Blake raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Are you sure that is wise? If the Grimm are as numerous as implied, shouldn't we stick together?"

Ruby hesitated, but argued, "In most cases yes, but if anything I have a few trump cards that are best used when no one is too close." Ruby patted her utility belt and Blake got the message. Ruby wasn't that great at controlling Dust like Weiss was after all.

Blake still found the order odd, but conceded, "Fine, but if something happens you better be alright. I don't think I can handle leading those two on my own forever."

Ruby grinned, "You underestimate yourself, Blake. I think you'd be a great leader."

Blake glanced away for a moment, thinking of the White Fang, "I'm not so sure about that."

Ruby gasped comically, "Blake not sure about something? Has the moon stopped rotating? Where is the witty retort?"

Before Blake could respond, Ruby slinked around her and settled against her side, "Oh ye of little faith!"

Ruby's shit eating grin froze Blake with trepidation, and Ruby continued, "Fear not! Even if your witty retorts fail to command the troops, you always have the Bellabooty to fall back on!" Ruby proceeded to grope said 'Bellabooty' to emphasize the point, sending a massive blush to Blake's face and was that a nosebleed she felt?

Ruby finished, "No one would dare refuse the Bellabooty!"

Blake was still frozen at that reality of her current situation/position when Ruby turned to the other members of team RWBY that were now watching them. Ruby questioned, "Am I not wrong?"

Yang was trying and failing to not laugh at Blake's current situation, an almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

Weiss, however, was as Ruby's cloak, and stuttered, "Y-you fiend! When will you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself?!"

"You love it." Ruby protested, making a groping motion with her hands, having released Blake from her earlier position.

"N-NO! WE DON'T." Weiss protested loudly, not very convincingly either in Ruby's opinion.

Ruby chuckled to herself with that same shit eating grin, one that proudly declared unspoken she knew that Weiss was only digging a deeper hole to bury herself in.

Blake's own blush settled down and she wiped away the blood when no one was looking, "Ruby… please try to not do that again."

Ruby shrugged, "No promises."

Blake sighed and took a page out of her leader's book, "Troublesome."

But the banter would not last as suddenly three members of team CRDL slid down a small nearby cliff, yelling a single word that froze all of team JNPR and RWBY.

"GRIMM!"

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was alone in the Forever Fall Forest, not too surprising a fact considering her earlier words. It may be her job to make sure none of the students die whilst in the forest, she couldn't then personally watch over them if they are given the freedom to roam around. And in hindsight, her stricter nature typically repelled students from being near her in the first place, so it was expected for them to try and stay away from her.

The solution to this dilemma of being unable to personally watch over them all was to monitor their locations via their scrolls. If groups suddenly flee an area, or move around too erratically in a set area, it can be deduced that they may be running from Grimm or under attack and in combat, respectively. Of course, this can result in false calls, and the teams just engaging in hijinks, but it worked.

So she was understandably on guard when the feed displaying everyone's location suddenly went dead.

Her eyes narrowed at this. They may be outside the range scrolls can pick up Vale's CCT tower, but they were nearby one of the CCT relay stations. It couldn't be a connection problem, unless the village housing the tower was under attack, which was unlikely the case – the signs of battle in that village would have been audible enough to echo throughout the forest, even despite the noises created by the oncoming storm overhead. That left only one other option.

She was under cyber-attack.

Realizing that she or someone the in group was under attack, she made to move out to the last known location of the largest group of students, but paused, sensing a new presence.

Without warning, Glynda pulled out her riding crop and fired a telekinetic blast at the presence before her. To her irritation, the presence dodged the attack. Calmly, Glynda demanded, "Show yourself."

From multiple points around the clearing, figures nonchalantly entered the clearing.

Glynda noted that they were all females, and that interestingly enough despite these newcomers being anywhere from 15 to 24 years old they all had the same body type. They all wore a white mask to hide their faces, each mask having a different design with a different color on them. Their hair seemed to have the same consistency, but was colored and styled in a variety of ways. Another universal observation was that all of these mysterious attackers were Faunus with rabbit ears. Their outfits were dark grey and form fitting, possibly insulated, as well as light metal armor on their thighs, calves, forearms, and chest.

They all wielded katana-like swords, there wasn't any visible signs that it was a mecha-shift weapon. Their utility belts suggested they had a few other tools at their disposal as well.

It was after this observation that the identity of her attackers was clearer. There were widely accepted rumors that the description of Phantom, a mysterious assassin and thief who had killed anyone from gang leaders, to high-ranking members of the White Fang, to high-up officials in Vale and Vacuo and Mistral, was a masked Rabbit Faunus. The rumors, of course, were never verified and nor was the Phantom caught; nevertheless the bounty for their head was quite high. The description of the Phantom is also closely tied to the description of the Bunny Thief who is known to have stolen lien to dust to computer equipment to medicinal equipment of all things. It's widely accepted the Bunny Thief's semblance is some sort of clone technique, the irony. (1)

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the attacker in front of her, "The Phantom Bunny Thief? To what to I owe… the pleasure of this meeting?"

The lead attacker in front of her tilted her head to the side, and then spoke, "Oh? Ya know, I should have expected someone like you to connect the dots, Glynda-san!"

The Bunny Thief then lifted up her weapon, pointing it to the sky, her arm at a 90 degree angle. "My dear, dear, dearest *ahem* _Business Associate_ is right about you people. So easily lead around."

"Oh?" Glynda questioned, "Care to enlighten me then?"

The Bunny Thief giggled, seemingly amused with their conversation so far, "But Glynda-san! That would be telling! And if I spill the beans as it is said, then the game known as life would get so dull." (2)

The Bunny Thief then shrugged her arms in a 'whatever' motion, "Anyway, you should focus on the current turn. Because I am here to not so subtly keep you occupied, something I am sure you determined by now, Glynda-san."

Glynda nodded, that much was indeed true at that point. "Well then." Glynda calmly readjusted her glasses, "Weren't you ever told that it is rude to separate a teacher from her class?"

The Bunny Thief chuckled, "Don't you know that the students love those moments when the teacher leaves the room?" The Bunny Thief then pointed her sword at the blond professor, "Sorry Glynda-san, but I can't let you interfere. The sooner I beat you, the sooner I figure out what the real Phantom is planning. He should really share more."

Glynda nonchalantly blocked an attack that immediately came from behind her, she deadpanned, "Interrupting the teacher? Maybe I'll have to send you to the principal's office."

The lead Bunny Thief sighed, apparently done playing the verbal game, "Fine. Do it the hard way, girls."

The other figures charged, Glynda was ready.

* * *

 **About Five Minutes Prior…**

There were many things that Jaune had drilled into his memory during his time at Beacon Academy. Things like: Nora loves pancakes, Weiss is tsundere and hard to get, Ruby makes most people feel stupid.

A more recent addition was the unpleasant feeling of Cardin's fist in his face.

Cardin looked down on Jaune, grinning slightly, "You know, that wasn't very smart of you Jauney-boy."

Cardin then picked Jaune off the ground, Jaune too beat up to resist, "I'm gonna make sure to send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces. The kicker is Glynda will easily buy that it was the Grimm who did it to you too before sending you packing."

Jaune simultaneously sighed and groaned, "I don't care what you do to me." He then leaned his head forward, a determined, defiant glint in his eye, "But you are not messing with my friends."

Carding huffed in contempt, "And what? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you are a big strong man now? 'Fraid to be the bearer of bad news, but will alone won't do much for you without the strength to back it up."

Jaune chuckled, grinning defiantly with his remaining energy. And if it was his goal to piss off Cardin further, it succeeded.

Carding went to slug Jaune across the face once more, but before he made contact a flash of white light permeated the clearing and left as soon as it came.

Cardin dropped Jaune in pain, recoiled by some force.

Jaune, after bouncing slightly from the fall, noticed with awe that his wounds and bruises had suddenly healed. However, he didn't have much to ponder this turn of events as Sky Lark kicked him onto his stomach.

The rest of team CRDL stood around him, and Cardin addressed, "I'm not sure what that was, but let's see how much of a man you really are."

Before anyone could act or comment further, a load growling came from the tree line.

Cardin and his team turned around in shock to see three large Ursa enter the clearing, pausing five meters away to take notice of their surroundings. The Ursa in the center was massive in comparison to the others, with armor plating spotting its arms and legs and back, large pointy spikes also protruding from its back as well.

It was an Ursa Major.

Attracted by the hate and malicious intent of team CRDL the Ursa were attracted to the clearing, but once entering the clearing they noticed a particularly strong and sweet smell. They quickly identified it as coming from Cardin, which the Grimm – if they had higher thought processes – would have appreciated the combination of their favorite sweets and favorite pastime of killing humans.

Sans Cardin, the rest of team CRDL immediately decided now was a good time to flee, "That's a big Ursa!"

Cardin, however, was frozen in place due to the massive Grimm only a few meters in front of him. And it was right as he realized he should do something that the Ursa Major batted him to the side with its massive claw.

Still attracted to the combination of malice and red sap, all three Ursa focused their attention to the larger male, ignoring Jaune who was still on the ground in surprise.

Noticing that the Grimm were leaving him be, for the moment, he got off the ground and watched as the Grimm quickly disarmed Cardin of his weapon as soon as he drew his mace.

Cardin, realizing his unfavorable position, quickly rolled backwards and got himself onto his feet and reasonably made the decision to run away from the behemoth of an Ursa.

However, the beast decided to surprise everyone by shoeing it could jump quite high and far, leaping into the air to turn and land in front a Cardin landing another devastating claw strike, that would have killed a man without the protection of aura; the blow sent Cardin flying onto his back a few meters away.

Only about 5% of his aura remaining, Cardin struggled to crawl away from the Ursa, unable to stand, the other smaller Ursa staying nearby to prevent a flank.

Cardin turned around, realizing that he couldn't get away before the Grimm attacked again. He watched as the Ursa Major lifted its claw, and struck…

Only to be intercepted by Jaune's shield.

Jaune grimaced, struggling to match the strength of the Ursa Major, having taken all of the swing's momentum and channeling it into the ground through himself and his shield.

The two smaller Ursa made a move to attack, but stopped as the Ursa Major growled. Apparently the Ursa, whilst dumb, were able to obey orders from an older, more experienced Grimm. And apparently the Ursa Major wanted to deal with this 'pest' itself.

The Ursa Major continued to try and crush the blond, but Jaune noticed that it was preparing a swing with its other claw. Taking the initiative, Jaune broke the combat lock and swung Crocea Mors, striking the Grimm across the chest – sending it reeling momentarily.

The Ursa Major quickly recovered and launched another swipe, Jaune dodged by rolling to the side, ending in a standing position.

Undeterred, the Ursa struck again, this time Jaune jumped over the attack, something he quickly regretted as the Ursa Major struck him with its other claw while he was still in the air. However, Jaune took the blow in stride and rolled back to his feet.

Jaune noted that the Ursa Major preferred to attack with its claws, and didn't move much whilst actually executing the attack. It would jump after him if he got too far, and was too plated to attack its back. Attacking from the front was unfortunately his only option, particularly the head itself. After remembering that the Ursa Major has shown to be able to fall for a single feint, but not a series of them, Jaune got an idea.

The Ursa Major decided to actively go on the offensive and charged. Jaune crouched slightly and held his position. Right as the Grimm began its swing, he dropped and rolled backwards and then immediately charged in after the swing passed.

Unfortunately, the Ursa ducked its head, causing his blade to harmlessly scrape against its head plating. Not appreciating the attempt to kill it, the Grimm swung its claw back, knocking Jaune several meters to the side.

Quickly getting up, Jaune realized that the Grimm was smart enough and quick enough to get through such a simple tactic. Checking his aura levels, he realized he couldn't take another hit thanks to Cardin's efforts earlier, combined with the hits he had taken so far.

So he realized that he needed a plan so stupid that the Grimm wouldn't expect it.

So as the Grimm charged, foreseeing the fight as a forgone conclusion, Jaune decided to charge the beast as well.

As the Grimm leapt slightly from its charge to attack, Jaune crouched down at the last moment for the swing to fly over his head and in one fell swoop, swung his blade in return and took off the Ursa Major's head.

He rolled to the side as the corpse fell towards him and onto the ground.

Jaune took a breath of relief, glad that the huge Grimm was out of the picture, but was put back on his guard as the two other Ursa roared in disapproval. Jaune prepared himself to reengage, when two loud consecutive _bangs_ shot through the air, implanting themselves right through the heads of the Grimm and sending them back to ashes.

Determining the shot came from behind him; he turned whilst sheathing his sword, and noticed it was Ruby Rose – _Crescent Rose_ extended into its Sniper Rifle mode. He smiled and nodded to Ruby in thanks, to which she reciprocated the gesture and began slowly walking towards him.

Jaune turned, before Ruby had approached him, and picked up Cardin by grabbing his hand and holding onto it.

Cardin smiled slightly, almost sheepishly, "…Holy crap, Jaune."

But Jaune didn't quite accept the compliment so easily, and commanded, "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again."

Jaune paused, watching Cardin's expression of submission, impassively. "Got it?"

Cardin nodded, "R-right."

It was then that Ruby came up to them. "Nice bonding moment guys, but we have a situation."

"Oh!" Jaune started surprised, "What's going on?"

Ruby answered, "It would seem that the Grimm have finally decided to make their move. The other teams are currently engaged with a 'small' hoard of Grimm. I'm taking advantage of my speed and long-distance capabilities to thin out Grimm reinforcements, and to make sure you guys were alright."

Ruby addressed the both of them, "The way back to teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY should be clear, but stay on your guard. I'll continue thinning out their numbers."

Jaune understandably worried, recognized they probably didn't have time to argue, "Right, stay safe Ruby."

Ruby smirked in response, "Worry about yourself a little more Barf Boy."

Jaune stammered indignantly and countered, "Whatever, Chili Pepper."

Ruby pouted indignantly, but before Jaune could laugh, Ruby cocked her weapon for emphasis on how she felt about that comment and Jaune decided to keep his humor to himself.

Turning to Cardin he addressed, "Let's go."

Cardin picked up his mace and nodded, "Right."

With that, the two went back the way from which Ruby came, Jaune sneaking a look back as he left.

Watching them leave, Ruby briefly recalled what had happened just a few minutes prior…

* * *

" _GRIMM!"_

 _Teams RWBY and JNPR, sans Jaune of course, turned to the source of the cry to find team CRDL, sans Cardin which was odd, running in their direction._

 _Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing came to a stop before the squad of teams and began to pant from exertion._

 _Ruby stepped forward, "What happened? You were attacked by Grimm?"_

 _Russel spoke up, still panting slightly, "U-ursa. It was the biggest Ursa I've ever seen."_

' _Sounds like an Ursa Major, possibly,' Ruby thought to herself._

 _Russel continued, "It was back there. It's got Cardin. B-but there's more coming, I'm surprised their not-"_

 _Before Russel could finish his statement, the universe decided to prove him right, as a pack of Beowolves emerged from the tree line the same direction CRDL came from._

 _Without hesitation, Ruby removed_ Crescent Rose _from its place, and in a single motion extended it into its Sniper Rifle mode. Rapidly taking aim, Ruby fired and instantly killed 3 of the Grimm with a headshot; leaving behind another 4 as the rest of her rapid shots missed._

 _Before Ruby could unleash another salvo, Weiss and Yang unleashed a salvo of dust attacks and dust rounds respectively taking out the rest of the pack before they could respond to Ruby's initial attack._

 _Loud roars rang out around the clearing, revealing the fact that it was more than a simple pack of Beowolves was upon them, but most of the Grimm in the forest._

 _Everyone in the clearing froze at the sound. It was an inhuman sound, striking the primal fears that early man developed in response to the threat of Grimm. A primordial song of hate, death, and bloodlust. A symphony of anger and aggression. And it was upon them._

 _Realizing their situation, Ruby suddenly remembered words uttered to her earlier that day, "_ Sometime during your visit there will be a large commotion in the woods and you will know it when you see it. "

 _Ruby paled, her eyes widening slightly in horror, 'He's the source of the unusual population of Grimm! He purposely attracted them here!' A small part of her had to admit that Saffron was well prepared, having spent a month attracting Grimm just for this confrontation – just to distract the rest of the people 'visiting' the forest at the time._

 _Gritting her teeth, Ruby realized it was now time to act. She turned to Blake, "I'm going to go make sure Jaune and Cardin are alright. Then I'll try to flank the Grimm and lessen their reinforcements. Only I have the speed and long-range power to do it. Remember what I told you."_

 _Blake clearly wasn't pleased with the news, but clearly understood that Ruby was the only one who could get past the Grimm about to surround them. Blake nodded, "Right, we'll hold them off here. Not like we have much choice in the matter."_

" _Say hi to Barf Boy for me." Yang commented cheekily._

" _It would hurt team JNPR's and RWBY's performance if they lost a team member. " Weiss stated matter-of-factly, "Please don't hurt mine and Pyrrha's grades with your recklessness."_

 _Ruby embraced Weiss, "I knew you cared about me!"_

 _Weiss blushed and stammered indignantly, "D-don't misinterpret me, you fiend! Just…" Weiss looked to the side, "You dying on me would be… troublesome."_

 _Deciding to give Weiss a brake, Ruby stepped away, "Right. I'll be back."_

 _As if realizing that the heroes were done talking, Grimm of all shapes and sizes burst through into the clearing; Beowolves and Ursai, Boarbatusk and King Taijitu, and a murder of Nevermore soared overhead._

 _Everyone activated their respective weapons, and Blake called out to Ruby, "Go!"_

 _With a nod, Ruby turned and in a flurry of rose petals, she pierced through the line of Grimm – decapitating a few heads as she passed and went deeper into the forest._

 _With a blink, she realized she didn't really push her teammates away that well._

 _The others had no time to watch or comment, as the Grimm were quickly upon them, and all they knew was battle._

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Ruby brought her focus back to herself and her surroundings. Waiting for this supposed 'sign'.

Ruby took a moment to enjoy the peace while it lasted. She looked at the red trees and crimson grass. She remembered landing in the Bullhead and seeing the forest as a sea of redness. The image was further solidified as the wind made the trees rustle and shake like waves. She felt the wind now, flowing and ebbing without a care in the world.

It was just like her Semblance in a way, a rustle of red followed by exercised power in the form of speed and acceleration.

But her peace was interrupted as a presence was suddenly spotted in her senses. Looking around, Ruby examined the clearing for the intruder. She quickly determined that it wasn't a Grimm, as their mere presence can insight the internal emotions of fear and anxiety.

She then heard a rustle up in the trees, a noise she dare-say claim to have been made intentionally. Quickly turning to the sound she saw a silhouette of a man.

Ruby was given pause as a bullet zipped through the air… and struck right threw her pocket – the pocket that coincidentally contained her scroll, which a quick pat confirmed it's now broken state.

Ruby returned her complete attention to the figure in the trees. Ruby bristled as the figure waved at her, ' _The nonchalance of this guy is beyond mere aggravation._ '

However, despite her anger, she recognized that this must be the 'sign'. _During the commotion there will be a sign, also equally obvious; you will follow this sign deeper into the forest and do so alone._

The figure, apparently aware that Ruby was aware of the situation, leapt backwards through the trees. Ruby gave chase, eyes glinting with determination and righteous fury. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

Trees and upon trees flew by in a blur as she ran, the figure before her somehow perfectly jumping from tree to tree and always staying ahead.

They ran for several minutes passing a few Grimm that Ruby would have dealt with if the figure was slowed by the plants littering the forest floor below.

As they entered a clearing, the figure disappeared as quickly as they first arrived. Ruby was momentarily perplexed, but those thought processes were put to a halt as several Grimm entered the clearing, growling and roaring their displeasure at the site of humanity.

Ruby tsk'ed in annoyance. She didn't have time to keep dealing with Grimm. She wanted to take care of whoever this spy/tech-master was and get back to the others. These Grimm were young, easily dispatch-able, but Ruby wasn't patient enough to do it the old fashioned way.

Calling upon the power within her, she faced the Grimm, " **You're in my way, begone!** " And the power within answered her command, and tendrils of Silver Energy sprung fourth from her Silver Eyes and formed a wave that washed over the Grimm; the Grimm were frozen like statues, and began to dissolve like a sand structure not hardened by water.

The Silver Energy receded, and Ruby was barely affected, so little Grimm were easy for her eyes to take care of.

It was then a chuckling rang out through the clearing, and simultaneously Ruby could sense a presence in the clearing.

Ruby called out, "Show yourself!"

"Fine." The voice responded, and the figure walked out from the other side of the clearing revealing…

"Yomi?" Ruby questioned as she released a breath, having recognized the figure and was genuinely surprised.

'Yomi' had thick, saffron colored hair that reaches to his chin - two sizable strands of hair framing his face. He had two fangs visibly protruding from his upper lip. His eye color was hidden behind heavily gold-tinted, wire-framed sunglasses with goggle sidings.

'Yomi' wore a black suit and a slightly large and bulky black overcoat. He also wore a contrastingly white collared shirt and a yellow necktie. Finally he had a black fedora with a comically large, wide, and floppy brim.

'Yomi' chuckled, "Oh, so you know that persona. Yes, I guess I'm Yomi, but not quite. You more recently have known me as… Saffron."

"What?!" Ruby's eyes widened and she retrieved _Crescent Rose_ and got into her battle stance. "So you finally show yourself?!"

"Hmm?" Saffron grunted, "Woah, so ready to get into it, huh? Someone doesn't like being in control." Saffron then suddenly jumped backwards to avoid a suddenly attacking Ruby.

Ruby didn't follow up the attack, "Don't screw around with me!"

Saffron chuckled a little again, "Sorry, but it's my job to screw with people. But, I'll say, I'm a little surprised you aren't trying to pry for more information."

Ruby scoffed, "Like you'll answer."

Saffron shrugged, "I might slip something, however."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Unlikely, you don't seem the type."

Saffron smirked, "Maybe you have a point. However, I would rather try to have a civilized conversation before we get into the fighting."

Saffron adjusted his sunglasses, more for making the motion than the need to adjust his eyewear, "Oh! A good way to lessen the tension would be a sincere compliment!" Saffron focused his gaze on Ruby's eyes, "Your ocular abilities truly are a sight to behold, much more thrilling than seeing them through a drone camera."

Ruby put two and two together, "So you were the initial hacker." It wasn't a question.

Saffron nodded, "Yes, ever since you clashed with the infamous Roman Torchwick, you have been a target." Saffron lost his smile, "And you will only gain more and more enemies."

"Like you?" Ruby questioned.

"Perhaps." Saffron somewhat answered, "Whether they will be greater or lesser foes are up for you to judge, I suppose. And hey, who said I was your enemy?"

Ruby deadpanned, "You cyber stalked me for months and have not only poisoned me, but my teammates. Most consider that hostile activity."

Saffron put a hand to his chin in mock thought, "Whelp. You've got a point there. I'm going to assume you won't believe me when I say it was for your benefit?"

"No." Ruby blandly replied.

Saffron recoiled as if struck, "So harsh…"

Ruby, whilst slightly amused was mostly still tense and so asked, "Why have you been targeting me?"

Saffron looked disappointed with the question, "I think you already know the 'why'."

Ruby rolled her eyes, obviously she was targeted for her eyes, "Then who hired you?"

"Honestly," Saffron shrugged, "I have no clue. I don't even know the gender of the person who hired me, their voice, or their face. You could say I was blackmailed, but you could also say I wanted to do the job anyway."

Ruby realized then that it meant that he didn't answer her question, "If that is the case, then you do you yourself want? What do you gain for targeting me and my abilities?"

Saffron smirked, "I would say that they are a little abstract, and will make more sense after they are completed. Unhelpful I realize, but…" He smirked further, "I'm not telling."

Ruby growled in frustration, this lack of straight answers was pissing her off, "Then if you don't feel like talking, let's get to the fighting!"

"Hmph." Saffron grunted, as he removed his sniper rifle from his back, the mecha-shift activating and transitioning into a single-edged straight sword and scabbard – Ruby noted it was similar to a chokutō blade, with some variance. He held the sword in his right hand, and the scabbard – the closed end facing behind him – in his left.

"Beat the answers out of me, huh?" Saffron rhetorically questioned, "We'll see how long that is your only motivation."

To the untrained eye, Ruby phased out of existence, but Saffron managed to see the movement and rolled out of the way of a descending swing from _Crescent Rose_. Finishing the roll in a standing position, Saffron jumped away, dodging Ruby's follow-up attack.

Ruby, using her speed as her advantage, keep up the assault, however, Saffron either barely dodged or parried all of her attacks.

Getting some distance, Saffron commented, "Even now, while holding back you are still so fast; if I didn't know your fighting style so well this would be a lot more difficult." That was what a majority of the past week was for him. Observing from afar her fighting style. The time Ruby thought she heard coughing? That was him. And it was for this fight. He knew he wasn't the best at direct combat, but knowing her style while she didn't know how he fought was his advantage.

Ruby smirked and taunted, "Speed is my specialty, I don't plan on letting you land a single hit, not that you seem to be able to dish out any."

"Don't mistake my lack of offense as cowardice." Saffron warned, "I know you are smart enough to realize we are merely both gauging each other." He wasn't wrong, Ruby was gauging his fighting abilities as well. And fortunately for Ruby, she too realized that Saffron was barely keeping up and she hadn't even used her semblance yet. Saffron was only able to dodge and parry since he expected the attacks, having studied her style rigorously.

"And you don't feel very threating in actual combat." Ruby rebuttled with a taunt.

Saffron smirked, "Maybe I want you to underestimate me?" Ruby could tell it was logic mixed in as a lie or half-truth, he was barely keeping up.

Saffron suddenly jumped back, slightly knocked back as his aura resisted against Ruby's blade.

Ruby commented on this, "You seem more used to poisoning and harassing your targets from afar as opposed to fighting up close. What are you playing at?"

Saffron continued to dodge frantically as Ruby then continued her assault, applying bursts of her Semblance to get the drop on him dealing some light damage. Saffron's intelligence on her being all that turned full-blown attacks into scratching hits. Saffron took action and prevented her from dealing any more damage by smacking her away with his scabbard.

"Hmph," Saffron grunted in annoyance, "You are annoyingly fast. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue to control this battle." He couldn't afford to keep fighting like this and taking more hits. It was time to get serious.

"Oh?" Ruby questioned with a raised eye, "And how are you going to do that?" It didn't look or feel like he was able to go much faster, Ruby analyzed, he was at a limit. How would he counter?

Saffron's sudden large and tooth-filled smile was creepy and did not bode well. Saffron dramatically held his arms out wide, "Like _this_." And like that, he vanished from her sight and senses.

Ruby's eyes widened, "What?!" Where did he go? Was that a speed semblance?!

Ruby went into a defensive stance, waiting for any sign/ direction of attack, but was met with complete silence. Ruby was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dread, the silence only broken by the wind rustling leaves, as she couldn't figure out where he was.

Saffron's voice broke the silence from behind her, almost uttering the words like a whisper, "Eight Points."

"Huh?!" Ruby spun around… but no one was there.

Saffron spoke again but this time stronger, his and location somehow still a mystery, "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart."

Ruby tried to figure out where Saffron was, but his voice would pause and suddenly come from a different direction and trying to sense him through aura worked to no avail.

Everything paused as Ruby felt a blade gently poke her back, directly behind from her heart, "Which point will I use to end your life?"

Frantically, Ruby called on her semblance to avoid any follow-up on the threat. Desperately searching the environment, to Ruby's growing fear and apprehension, Saffron was still nowhere to be seen.

Ruby gasped in pain as her aura defended her against an unseen attack, knocking her to the ground, dropping _Crescent Rose_. She tried to stand, but was knocked up, away, and back to the ground for her effort.

She tried to get up once more, but what familiarly felt like a foot shoved her head back into the dirt, the dusty, earthy dirt getting in her mouth caused her to spit and gasp for breath.

"Is this all you have?" Saffron's voice somehow questioned from above her, Ruby's glances upwards revealing nothing but the cloudy sky. "Is that all the fight in you?"

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized, that yes it was a foot pushing her into the ground and yes that voice came from above her, ' _It's not a speed semblance! He's invisible!_ '

Striking out blindly with her elbow, struck Saffron's invisible other leg, knocking him off of her, and made a mad dash over to her main weapon.

A loud-ish thump confirming that something unseen hit the ground and was quite capable of making sound in an unseen state. However, at a speed that was unnaturally fast, Saffron caught up to and again attacked Ruby before she could get to _Crescent Rose_.

Having somewhat expected the attack, Ruby was able to use the momentum from being hit into rolling into a standing position. Hoping to buy some time to think, Ruby questioned, "Why are you trying to kill me now?! Why not have done it back in Beacon? Why risk your life so needlessly when you so easily could have done it then, huh?!" Ruby knew the answer was obvious, he didn't want to make a big scene at Beacon and have them further increase their security, but him talking meant less attacking.

Unexpectedly, Saffron ignored her and posed a question, "Why are you training to become a Huntress, Red?"

Ruby's confusion was evident, "Huh?" The hell was he asking that now of all times?

Saffron continued, "You doing it for money? Glory? Or perhaps for more power? Do you fancy yourself a hero? Or do you have an agenda?"

Still putting together a plan, Ruby decided to humor this conversation and saw no reason to lie, but Saffron interrupted before she could speak, "You really need to figure out what you want on your own. I've read that journal you have. You think your mother left you a path to follow? That you should go and save the world? Considering what she did in the Faunus War, I thought it would be obvious…"

Ruby frowned, "What the hell are you taking about?"

Saffron continued, "It's ironic, a woman who killed so many during the Faunus War laying down a path to peace sounds hilarious."

Ruby grit her teeth, "What are you talking about? I never saw any entries like that about the Faunus War."

Saffron chuckled, "Summer Rose was quite smart it would seem, her latter entries in particular are encrypted – holding more entries. Some were done this way to hide secret information; others held things she was ashamed of. By the way, how does it feel by the way to know your mother is a killer? Just. Like. Me?"

Ruby's frown deepened, if he was visible she would have attacked, since he was unseen all she could do was stew in anger at that taunt. The fact that there were secret entries within the journal was both interesting and disturbing – particularly considering the implications of Saffron's claims. Ruby repeated a question from earlier, trying to buy more time and steer the topic away from the implications that were bothering her, "Why are you fighting me? Trying to kill me?"

"You want to know so bad?" Saffron questioned rhetorically, "The truth is, that all of this is a test. Multiple tests really. And let me tell you, you aren't scoring that well."

Ruby grit her teeth, "Then I'll just have to beat the crap out of you so I can have the cheat sheet."

Somehow Saffron grunted in a way that almost seemed like approval, "Idiot."

Ruby screamed in slight pain and surprise as she was suddenly attacked from behind. Saffron called out as she once more fell to the ground, gaining small cuts due to her aura not being properly prepared to defend, "Don't drop your guard, this fight isn't over." He failed to notice her prone form retrieve something from her utility belt.

Ruby groaned, "You seem to be doing more talking then fighting."

Ruby jumped forward from her prone position, barely evading another unseen attack. From nearby Saffron remarked, "Then let's do more fighting."

Ruby turned to the direction Saffron had attacked from, grinning, "Right then! Come at me!"

Seeing no reason to not oblige, the still unseen and otherwise undetected attacker went in for the next attack. However, to his surprise, Ruby jumped upwards right as he approached and revealed what she sneakily retrieved from her pouch.

Saffron's eyes widened in shock and surprise, ' _Dust crystals?!'_

Indeed, Ruby was holding a handful of wind based dust crystals, fire crystals were in her other hand. Ruby smirked internally as she thanked herself for grabbing the extra supplies:

" _Hurry up she says…" Ruby grumbles, "Who was it that decided to sleep in and have her team leader go and get her food in bed? Ungrateful Ice Queen. Why do I do the things I do for that woman?"_

" _What was that?" Weiss questioned, not hearing what Ruby said but had an idea._

" _Nothing!" Ruby denied quickly, sarcasm was one thing, but sass was not something that Weiss tolerated so easily. That and she didn't quite want to admit to the implications at the end of her statement…_

 _Pocketing the cross she kept onto dearly, she went off to go get Crescent Rose and a few other things to attempt to prepare for was bound to happen later that day._

She had decided to properly arm herself for any altercation, and so grabbed a few extra rounds of magazines as well as a few handfuls of dust crystals. Technically they were Weiss', but Ruby was sure she wouldn't mind have sharing considering the circumstances.

Calling upon her aura and feeding it into the crystals, Ruby haphazardly aimed a blast of wind below her – that which upon hitting the ground then angled sideways, essentially knocking back anything in the clearing.

Less than a second after activating the wind-dust, Ruby released the fire-dust. The fire blast latched onto the wave of wind, due to the elemental combination and the lingering aura belonging to the same person. Essentially resulting in a wave of wind that rocked the field and then exploding before it dissipated.

Ruby had managed to notice during the dust attack - that was lucky enough to have worked as she hoped it would, herself only being a novice in Dust use and having done the equivalent of pulling the pin on two grenades, throwing them, and hoping they worked – was that Saffron 'de-cloaked' during the explosion and was sent into the tree-line. On that note, the adjacent tree-line was somewhat on fire. The burning and rustling of leaves combined with the crackling of burning wood. Most of the grass was incinerated, but the patches of red grass dotted around.

Deciding she had a moment to spare, she eyed the clearing to see if she could spot _Crescent Rose_. She saw it near the edge of the clearing, and after approaching and further investigation, she determined that she was lucky and the fire blast hadn't managed to particularly hit _Crescent Rose_ so the weapon was safe to carry and not over-heated.

It was after picking up her precious that she heard a rustling from the other side of the clearing, where she last saw Saffron.

While he was still only a silhouette in her sight he said, "Welp. I didn't see that one coming. You never really showed proficiency or preference with Dust. So I ruled it out as a method of strategy. Once again, my own arrogance has gotten the better of me. How annoying."

Now that he was no longer cloaked, Ruby could get a feel for his aura; he must have been draining it quite a bit whilst using it, because combined with blocking that explosion he might as well be out of aura. Definitely in the 'red' zone. Any other attacks on him would do more actual physical damage.

Ruby called him out on this, "You seem rather calm for someone who has lost."

Saffron chuckled as he almost got back into the light of the clearing, "Hmm? Not quite yet. 'Tis be just a flesh wound."

Saffron then stepped fully back into the clearing and Ruby's eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

His hat was completely missing. He was bleeding slightly from some head injury and appeared to have bitten something within his mouth as he was bleeding slight from there was well. His goggled sunglasses were shattered and were dangling from a single temple and end-piece from his right ear; they revealed eyes that glowed yellow with a vertical slit for a pupil. From his left arm he held his black overcoat, burned to taters, and was beyond repair – he let go of the useless article of clothing and let it fall to the ground.

The most surprising thing was what the overcoat seemed to have been hiding all this time. For protruding from his back were two large webbed wings, just like a bat's, and they were convincing enough to be capable of flight.

Saffron took a spit take, its coloring being like the red grass that used to occupy the clearing, and smirked at her expression, "Some fighters are too zealous to allow the fear of death to stop them from fighting. But allow me to reintroduce myself. My given name is Saffron Chiroptera. It truly has been a pleasure so far, no?"

Ruby was still stunned at there not only being a Faunus with more than one animal attribute, but one _who had wings large enough to be proportionally sound with his body._

However, Ruby noticed that despite his confident expression, Saffron was visible shaking – struggling slightly to stay upright. Realizing that this had to be the end or he would seriously hurt himself, something Ruby couldn't justify to herself, Ruby tried to talk him down, "Y-you can barely stand. Put down your weapon now. We don't have to keep on fighting. Turn yourself in."

Saffron raised an eyebrow and questioned, ignoring Ruby's demand, "Seriously? You aren't the least bit curious about these wings of mine? I go through all the trouble of hiding them in plain sight day in and day out, and you don't care? What a mood killer."

Saffron sighed to himself, further perplexing Ruby with his nonchalant attitude in the face in defeat, "Whatever, you are going to be changing your tune in a few minutes."

"Huh?" Ruby questioned, confused at the confident declaration.

"Your tune or tone of peaceful mercy," Saffron moaned in annoyance, still peeved Ruby didn't initiate a rant where he could talk about himself. "I can guarantee you won't be keeping it for much longer. I'm admittedly a little surprised besmirching your mother with truths didn't enrage you earlier."

Ruby gave a questioning look, apprehension slowly building in the back of her mind, "Oh?"

Saffron, without a word, ripped off his suit coat, only leaving the colored shirt and tie as his upper-body wear. Now noticeably visible on his wrist was some sort of device. It was 7.6 centimeters long, 4 centimeters wide, and a depth of 3.8 centimeters. The coloring of the device was a combination of black and some red: two-thirds of the way up was a thin red line that went around the side of the device. The top was another layer of red that looked like it slightly protruded out from the device, implying that it could open up in some fashion; this top portion was cut (oddly) a third of the way through, further suggesting it opened upwards and then outwards like a scroll does. There were seven buttons on top of the device, two rows of 3 and a single row of 1 – the single row of 1 being triangular in shape and was the top-most row. The other two rows were rectangular buttons and these two rows were separated by the line that split the top of the device, leaving a single row alone, and the other with the single row of 1 button. (3) It was held to his wrist by a metal strap, thick enough to be more appropriately called a clamp as it was about two centimeters thick, and was locked in place.

Answering the unasked question, Saffron spoke, "While not technically correct, this is a highly advanced Scroll. A combination of a variety of stolen and illegal designs and components, all of its data and programming are stored on the device itself.(4) The top can open up for the familiar expandable Scroll screen, with 6 more buttons for you to mess around with – rather than just one button on most Scrolls. Considering I store all my files onto a backup here (encrypted of course) and it contains programs for hacking technology, I would call this the most valuable possession I have."

Looking at the device, Saffron spoke, "Open." With a click, the top portion popped up, allowing Saffron to open it up like a Scroll. Saffron began browsing through files, "I'm afraid you aren't going to like what I am about to show you, truly."

Still a little off-put by Saffron's nonchalant behavior, Ruby decided to observe cautiously. She doubted he was trying to activate some trap or mechanism all the way out in the middle of the woods.

"You are pretty smart." Saffron commented, having found what he was looking for, "You may have missed the fact that your mother's journal was encrypted, but if you weren't looking for it you would have missed it. Regardless, it would seem that even you don't think out everything and can be temporarily forgettable."

Ruby considered this, and wondered what he meant, but he was quick to answer for her.

"Have you ever considered that I lied about with what I 'poisoned' your teammates? Or your father for that matter?"

Ruby paled slightly, having not considered such a thing, "What are you –"

Saffron interrupted, "Have you ever considered that the reason I was so confident in my ability to poison your father, despite him being a fully trained Huntsmen, was because _I had already done it_?"

Ruby's pupils shrunk as she had a sudden realization, ' _Dad texts me every morning._ Except _he hadn't this morning. I assumed Saffron merely blocked my communications._ '

Saffron turned the Scroll screen so Ruby could view its contents… And she simultaneously paled and greened.

It was set in a room Ruby knew all too well, the kitchen room and table of her home in Patch, however, it was vandalized in a way she could never have imagined.

Many of the objects and personal possession that littered her home in the background were thrown about the house, broken and thrown about as if a grenade had gone off; the ran-sacker, uncaring of the home that was desolated or the sentiment in their placement.

Blood was splattered all over like a child with paint had a free for all. And in the center of it all was her father. A bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal and milk on the table, mixed with vomit and bile and other nauseating substances. Poison. Her father was tied to a kitchen chair by his wrists and arms and chest and legs. He was littered in cuts of various lengths and depths, some going deep enough to reveal bones and organs. His arms were splayed open like sliced ham. A single bullet hole right through the weak point in the human skull. He… he was…

' _T-tortured, interrogated, and killed._ ' Ruby realized with horror, and felt bile rising through her throat.

Unfazed by the sight, Saffron commented, "It would have been a waste of his life and my time, of course, if I didn't interrogate him for all he knew before killing him. Instead of realizing his position, he resisted and I had to resort to harsher methods to get what I wanted. Stubbornness isn't always a valuable trait."

Ruby swallowed, holding back the bile, and her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

In spite of this, Saffron continued nonchalantly, "I'll admit, he was a tough bastard. He didn't even crack all the way despite-" Saffron paused as Ruby began to slowly move.

Positioning _Crescent Rose_ into a more hand-held position, Ruby activated the mechanisms, shifting the weapon into its awe and fear inspiring scythe form. Shifting into a crouched position low to the ground, Ruby cocked the weapon as she held the scythe behind her.

Saffron's lip twitched upwards slightly and he chuckled humorlessly, "Heh, something wrong, Red? What's with the sudden anger?" Saffron's grin turned cruel. "Didn't you hate your father for being so overprotective and for never understanding you? You should be happy, no?"

Ruby mumbled, but the words were even illegible even to herself.

"Huh?" Saffron questioned mockingly, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I-"Ruby paused then looked straight at Saffron, her Silver eyes were like pools of fire and rage and hate. How _dare_ this… this _thing_ take away her father!? She refused to accept the creature before her as anything more than a monster! A demon in human skin! One minute he talks of morality and the next he reveals _this_. How dare he!

Ruby shivered in place in a rage she had never before experienced and she growled, "I'll… I'll kill you!"

And with a blast of her weapon, and application of her semblance, she launched herself at the target before her. It dodged, taking to the skies to avoid the strike, its legs too tired and damaged to do anything other than stand.

But distance was not a worry; her semblance could launch her into the air as well. And although she could only go upwards a short distance and only go in straight lines, it was enough considering it's altitude. So she attacked as it continued to dodge around the field, sometimes zipping between trees in the tree-line to throw her off. But she was too stubborn, not every bothering to land on the trees properly as she ran into them harshly and zipped off like nothing happened. Who cared if she ran into a tree? She was going to catch that bastard!

During one of its fly-bys it had grabbed it's weapon, having transitioned them back into a sniper rifle, and was firing at her to keep her from making strikes that would normally hit.

Ruby ignored the rounds, nothing would stand in her way between her and her enemy.

It blocked her mid-air strike with his – IT'S - weapon, resulting in it being split in two.

It decided to shift tactics, and flew straight up to get out of her jumping range. Undeterred, Ruby shifted her weapon into its gun mode and fired after him, preventing it from fleeing if it wanted too.

It seemed to have expected this, and didn't stay in one location in the sky for long. It retrieved shuriken from its hip pouches and used them as ranged attacks, forcing Ruby to move through the clearing rapidly as well to avoid the spinning metal stars of death.

Both of their volleys were essentially ineffective, a few shots grazing each other, but not doing any serious damage.

Having used the volley as a distraction, it had flown back down into the tree-line and reemerged with a few more pouches of what was probably more shuriken. He landed on the ground.

Being at opposite ends of the field, it apparently felt safe trying to speak, "Just look at those eyes. So dark and cold, yet burning and furious."

Ruby was sick of hearing it speak. It's words full of lies and contradictions and they only served to further her fury. Knowing on a base level he wouldn't be able to dodge at her speeds, she extended her weapon into its blade-mode. Shifting it into its spear-like mode, she charged with a small burst of her semblance, knowing it was to be over.

Mid-way through her charge it commented with a rueful smile, "What… would your mother think of you now? I wonder if she'd be proud…"

Reality froze for but an instant as the harmless question pierced her defenses, and Ruby's blood instantly froze.

Ruby stopped running, but her momentum was too great and she kept sliding against her wishes.

Unexpectedly, she came to a sudden stop, feeling an impact from the end of her weapon. A sound a thunder rocked the clearing at that instant, and Ruby question if that sudden wet feeling she noticed on the front of her body and on her face was rain that she had failed to notice in her rage – the rain having come from that storm finally rolling in.

Slightly startled and confused, she turned to see what had stopped her slide… to the sight of _Crescent Rose_ piercing completely through Saffron's torso.

No… no this couldn't be right. She leaned a little to the right to see around him, trying to disprove what she was seeing before her, only to be denied as the other end of _Crescent Rose's_ blade was indeed present on the other side –covered in blood. Saffron's blood. Reaching up to her face, she wiped at the wet area and instead of clear water, she found a thick crimson liquid; blood, not hers, but his.

Her face blank, she looked up at Saffron's face, finding a grimace of pain and… acceptance?

Not quite ready to die that instant, Saffron shakily opened one of the pouches, revealing a syringe – much like the first one Ruby found that morning. He harshly injected it into himself, and gasped –choking, barely able to breath.

He grinned shakily, "A-adrenaline shot. Turns out you were never in *cough* any harm, R-red. Y-your sister's fine too, never did anything to her." He coughed blood. He wheezed, the drugs being the only thing keeping his brain working and body alive. He shakily unlocked his wrist Scroll and placed it on Ruby's wrist – the one still holding _Crescent Rose_ in place. He kept the key that locked it in place.

"L-listen." Saffron gasped, Ruby's face still blank in denial, "In this world… wherever there is light, there will also be… shadows *cough*. Wherever there are winners… there will also be losers *wheeze*. Wherever there are heroes… villains will rise up to challenge them… Everything is in a state of eternal conflict, *cough, cough* as power incites c-conflict. The selfish desire for peace breeds war… and hate is bred to protect love. And they… know this." (5)

Saffron violently coughed, causing _Crescent Rose_ to further aggravate his wounds – Ruby noticed the harder resistance was his _bones_.

"They… are coming. And even I d-don't know where… they come from… or who they are." Saffron continued to laboriously wheeze his final words. "F-find a path… one that's your own… and s-stick to it… before they arrive."

Ruby took on in a mixture of growing sadness and horror and the realization of what was happening, before her, due to her own actions and decisions. She began to cry, silently.

Saffron smiled in melancholic contentment. "S-see ya later, Red."

Saffron leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. As his world slowly faded to black, he welcomed death with open arms. ' _Sorry, doll… Jade, I feel like you won't like the plan all that much… But I… always win in the end…_ '

Saffron grinned, his eyes closed, as his face faced the sky, '… _Checkmate._ '

And he died. His corpse falling slack into _Crescent Rose_.

Tears continued to fall silently down Ruby's cheeks, the truth of what was before her slowly sinking in. Undeniable. She'd killed. It didn't matter he tried to kill her. It didn't matter what he had done. She took his last breath forcibly and watched as the life fade from his eyes.

It wasn't hers to take.

With a hiccup, she collapsed to her knees, _Crescent Rose_ and Saffron's body along with – clunking to the ground with a meaty thud.

Thunder roared again, and a drop of rain fell. Followed by another. And another. And another. And another… As the field, the forest, and Ruby's world were covered in rain and the storm.

'And _TV makes that look so easy…_ '

She cried out and laughed bitterly as the rain hid her tears.

* * *

 _ **End of Arc 2**_


	13. Chapter 12: Why is the Rum Always Gone?

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 12: Why is the Rum Always Gone?

" _Can't you see that something has to change before it's too late? Or you'll suffer the wrath of the storm that you create. It's not up to fate, the choice is yours to make._ "

\- Hollow Point Heroes, Calm Before the Storm

* * *

As was the usual, Beacon's cafeteria at lunchtime was packed with students and those students were conversing at the volume expected of teenagers among their peers. However, one table was more silent than it was normally.

Teams JNPR and RWBY sat at their normal table, with the expectation of the red-cloaked leader being notably missing. Everyone at the table looked at the empty spot, unsurprised, but worried all the same.

Everyone turned to look at one another. Pyrrha announced, "Ruby… has been avoiding us ever since she… returned."

Most nodded solemnly, Yang flinched as if struck, both reactions brought about by the shared memory of Ruby's return.

* * *

 **Monday, two days prior, the Forever Fall Forest**

" _Hah!" With a final punch, Yang killed the last of the Grimm. Thankfully, Grimm's corpses dissipate shortly after being killed, because it would be hard to keep fighting in that clearing if said corpses were all over the place._

 _That same dissipating made it hard to quantify how many Grimm they fought. Yang herself downed 42 of the Grimm on her own. If the others had similar numbers, that meant there were over 450 of the damn things._

 _Oh, so that's why Yang could barely feel her arms and felt like drinking an entire lake. The fact is was raining all around her was not helping. Yang took a moment to attempt to drink the rain as it fell, to little success._

 _One would probably be surprised to know that Yang could do mental math, or that she could do well in academics. Observing her behavior would suggest this, to be honest. But Yang didn't get into Beacon Academy for just being good at punching things, though admittedly that was the thing she enjoyed doing the most._

 _No, Yang was quite capable and actually good at academics… the caviar being that she had to bother. If she didn't bother to study for that test, she would be lucky to get as high as a 'D'. If she actually did bother to study, she effortlessly get at the very least a high 'B'._

 _Yang's problem was she wasn't that determined most of the time to bother._

 _Looking around as she slumped in exhaustion, Yang noticed that everyone else was in similar states. Thankfully no one was hurt… badly anyway._

 _Members of team CRDL had some cuts that would be alarming, but they too got into Beacon on merit, and were able to patch themselves up so as to not have to worry much about their wounds._

 _Team JNPR sported some scraps, but were mostly fine outside of their exhaustion. Pyrrha, though, was missing her large bronze gorget – the large necklace/armor around her neck. Jaune was on the verge of passing out, but was otherwise fine._

 _As for the rest of team RWBY that was present, Weiss was controlling her breathing, but look at her blinking eyes and you could see she too was fighting a bit for consciousness, but very much less so than Jaune. Blake had no blemishes, and while she looked winded, she was probably the most in shape of the lot of them, followed by Yang herself._

 _That Shadow Clone semblance of hers allowed her to avoid taking hits at the cost of aura, a lot less that just taking the hit. Not fair._

 _Yang took a moment to ignore the image of Blake and Weiss soaked, but of course keep it mentally for later._

" _So," Yang began with a smirk, "Nice workout guys. Let's do this again next week."_

" _As good training as that was in hindsight," Weiss began, "No, Yang. Just, no."_

 _Blake held back a chuckle, to everyone else her facial expression didn't change, "We probably shouldn't be looking out for battle royals like that, Yang."_

 _Yang shrugged, "Oh well." She then grinned cheekily, "Nice to see that the rain melted that prim and proper language, Ice Princess. I was afraid that you were Weiss PermaSchnee."_

 _Weiss just flatly looked at Yang, her facial expression showing her lack of approval of the really bad and really stretched permafrost pun._

 _Blake vocally mentioned this, "That's a stretch, Yang… I expected better."_

 _Yang sheepishly chuckled, "Blame it on me being tired."_

 _Weiss looked around and noticed something, "Hey, the fighting's over, and I don't hear anything going on in the distance. Where's Ruby?"_

 _Everyone who heard Weiss perked at that, it was true, they didn't hear much sans the falling rain. Where was Ruby at? Surely she knew to return when the fighting was over._

 _Team RWBY in particular realized this particularly and began to worry to themselves if it was something else that was preventing Ruby. They didn't think it was likely that she was overrun by Grimm. But there were a lot of Grimm, and even when working together it was an effort. And Ruby was alone._

 _Blake analyzed the variables and came to a conclusion, "Something had to have been or is keeping Ruby delayed. If it is the former, we shouldn't necessarily be worried – as it assumes that she has already dealt with whatever delayed her. The latter, considering how long it has been, is much more worrying because she shouldn't be in such deep combat for longer than we have. The likelihood of one over the other can't be determined. We should try and find her as soon as possible and then meet up with the rest of the students and Professor Goodwitch."_

 _Yang and Weiss nodded, agreeing with the proposal._

 _Just as they were about to go and tell the others the plan, they heard footsteps slowly coming from deeper in the forest._

 _Turning to make sure it wasn't more Grimm, they were a little surprised to see that Ruby had finally returned. But that surprise quickly left as they observed their leader._

 _She was hiding completely within her cloak – quickly justified as trying to keep out the rain as much as possible. But what really caught their attention, was despite the shadow cast by her hood, Ruby's eyes were grey – as if dead – and were glowing slightly; passive analysis of her aura levels suggested she was overflowing with aura, which was odd as she was recently in battle. Another thing they noticed, that was less disturbing however, was that unlike everyone else who was soaked – Ruby was_ drenched _. It was as if Ruby jumped into a river or creek._

 _Getting the vibe that something was wrong they quickly ran over to their leader._

 _Yang spoke out first, "Ruby, are you okay?"_

 _Weiss spoke immediately after her, "What happened?"_

 _Ruby's eyes continued to look straight forward, showing no other reaction of their presence outside of halting her advance._

 _Yang and Weiss glanced to each other, confirming to each other that this silence was troubling._

 _Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, something that caused the younger girl to jump slightly. Blake wasn't startled by Ruby's sudden movement, and silently looked Ruby in the eyes._

 _Ruby returned the look, she looked a little surprised that they were there. Just shy of frantically, Ruby took in the field and ended her observation by settling on the eyes of her teammates. Yang swore that it looked as if Ruby was searching for something. Whatever it was that Ruby was looking for, she apparently didn't find, as after Ruby looked into Yang's eyes Ruby's expression fell into one of sheer hopelessness for only a moment._

 _For Yang it was the longest moment she had ever experienced, and an image of Ruby alone in their Signal day's flashes through her eyes._

 _Yang flinched._

 _Ruby looked forward, back to an emotionless expression and took a few steps forward, and with her back to her team she paused as she whispered, "…Let's go. I want to leave."_

 _Without waiting for their response, she moved forward once more, in the direction of the rendezvous point Glynda set before they came to the Forever Fall Forest._

 _The three remaining members of team RWBY looked at each other in surprise, shock, but mostly worry. A similar thought going through their minds, 'What happened?'_

 _It was a simple and reasonable question really. And while Ruby's mood shifted more to normal after the course of two days, it was one question that Ruby refused to answer on the way to Beacon, one she refused to answer when they arrived, one she refused to answer for the next two days. The same unresponsiveness followed for all other questions as well regarding that day._

* * *

Yang looked down at the table, trembling, her fists clenched on the table. ' _Why are you hiding again? Don't you know you can come to me? Is this to get back at me for Signal?_ '

Blake interlocked her hands on the table, and addressed the table, "Weiss and I have been tossing ideas around to determine what could be the cause of this behavior."

 _That_ was a slightly awkward conversation, though Blake felt as if it was one sided. Which was no surprise as Weiss as well as everyone else still thought she was a human girl who liked wearing a bow all the time. On Blake's end, she had to face the awkwardness of being alone with and talking with the heir somewhat snobby heir of the largest Dust Corporation known for _extremely questionable_ labor practices in regards to the Faunus. How much Weiss actually knew remained to be seen.

It was actually Weiss that came to her for brainstorming. Perhaps it was to just have someone acknowledge her ideas as great back to her, or a genuine desire to figure out how to deal with and help Ruby rather than prove herself right all the time. It was the off chance that internally convinced Blake to deal with that awkwardness.

Everyone turned their attention to Blake and Weiss, sans Yang who was still mostly lost in thought.

Weiss started off, "We have noticed several circumstances around the trip to the Forever Fall Forest."

"Alone," Blake started as she finished the thought, "they meant very little. So we tried to put everything together and see what we could come up with to explain the situation, since Ruby won't speak to us about it."

"Over the course of the past week," Weiss informed, "The time that Ruby normally sets aside each day to relax instead of training like a maniac, she used for researching something she kept to herself. She claimed it was work on a project, but there weren't any major projects in our classes that she couldn't finish in an hour. In fact, today is last day of major classes, the last few are just a sort of closing review session."

Weiss paused before speaking again, "And the morning before we left for the trip, when I returned from my shower, she tried to hide it but she was afraid of something; and I think it correlated with the fact she had her scroll out."

"Wait." Jaune spoke up, "What does her scroll have to do with anything?"

Before Weiss could chide him, Blake spoke up, "That's actually a good question. We didn't determine it was relevant until we uncovered other facts, however, so it makes more sense in hindsight."

Blake paused, as she continued the explanation, "As you all may have noticed, on the ride to the Forever Fall, this asocial, frightful behavior continued. And she was quick to assign herself to a guarding position away from us. She slowly managed to relax a bit about 5 minutes before the Grimm attacked. It was then she relayed a plan in case we were attacked, that she would try and take Grimm out before they got to us, while the three of us stuck together; again, she positioned herself away from us."

Blake gave everyone a moment to take that all in before continuing to the main point, "The fact of the matter that is noticeable was that she was expecting us to be attacked. While there were reports of abnormal amounts of Grimm in the Forest, Ruby was positive that there would be an encounter of some kind."

"And that," Weiss cut in, "Brings us to the things we noticed about the forest."

The group turned their attention to the heiress as she continued, "Grimm have no reason to accumulate in the numbers they did that deep in the Forever Fall. While some Grimm seems to enjoy the sap, they should have been in more concentration over by the village on the other side of the Forest, as they would be further attracted by the presence of mankind."

"The fact that they weren't," Blake cut it, "suggested to me that we were missing a vital variable. And that something was the source of the Grimm's odd behavior."

Blake paused as she grabbed a drink, and then spoke, "We determined that someone had to have attracted the Grimm deeper into the forest for the purpose of targeting the various outstanding individuals in our class."

Weiss explained, "Pyrrha is well renowned as an amazing Huntress-in-training. She could be targeted by those who don't want her to fully complete her training. We rather easily assumed that I was a part of this list due to my skill… as well as my connection to the Schnee Dust Company and Family." She added on the last bit when everyone gave her a look. She glared slightly because of it.

Blake grabbed everyone's attention as she concluded, "We believe that someone gathered information on our class, targeted at least Pyrrha and Weiss, and made contact into what they assumed to be the most gullible member of the class – the youngest – to manipulate us; that is where the scroll aspect matters by the way. We all know, however, that Ruby is brilliant, so her behavior can be partially explained as knowing this attack would come in some form and was trying to act against our attacker."

Pyrrha spoke up, "That still doesn't explain why she chose to face this supposed attacker alone, assuming that is what she was indeed doing."

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, "Everyone knows it is easier to break legs and take names when you have back-up!"

Weiss nodded, "We figure that if the theory about an attacker is correct, the attacker may have had made preparations in some fashion to convince Ruby to not act in certain ways – like notifying us."

"Unfortunately," Blake spoke up, "We call this a theory because there are holes."

"Huh?" Jaune questioned surprised, "Everything made sense so far. What's the problem?"

Blake sighed, "The problem for one is that it doesn't explain Ruby's behavior after the fact. If she won, she would be happy and inform us. If she lost, well, she wouldn't be here. And if they managed to escape, it would show the attacker may not be strong enough to back up their claims and so she would be free to tell us of the plot and the treat. None of these end results correlates with Ruby's behavior, which could mean that we are seeing patterns where there are none."

Ren nodded, "That makes sense, and it's easier for people to understand the world by its patterns. We've gotten so good at it; we may see patterns where there are none."

The table fell into a moment of silence, no one having anything to add to that.

Before anyone could restart the conversation, Professor… Dr. Oobleck appeared out of nowhere, "Well drat."

"Ah!" Most of the table jumped in place, surprised by the teacher's sudden arrival.

Weiss, who internalized her surprise, questioned, "Professor Oobleck, what brings you here to the student cafeteria?"

"Doctor." Dr. Oobleck chastised, "And I was hoping to catch Ms. Rose before class, but it would seem she's skipped lunch. Dreadful, simply dreadful."

"Huh?" Yang questioned, not expecting that to be the reason, "Er, why do you want to see Ruby?"

"Well," Dr. Oobleck began, taking a moment to drink from his coffee, he continued, "I am not sure what Ruby has been doing in her other classes and free time, but I have noticed yesterday that she was rather out of it during your exam."

Everyone sweatdropped at the reminder of that exam. It was the final exam in history, and despite them all getting into a huge fight the day prior, Oobleck wouldn't delay the test to let them rest. 'History waits for no one!' was his reasoning.

On a minor tangent, Weiss internally reminded herself that most classes were finishing up today – Wednesday. There were a few more classes technically up to Friday, but were essentially not required as they were classes after the exams were done and were meant for final reviews; so they were more intended for those who weren't doing so well. Friday was the last day of 'classes' this semester and was also the day that students from other kingdoms would begin arriving in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Jaune would be attending those 'review classes'.

The fact that Jaune was now training with Pyrrha was something the two teenagers had yet to share with the rest of the group.

Dr. Oobleck continued, oblivious of Weiss' internal tryharding, "I finished grading all of your exams an hour ago, and when I saw Ms. Rose's grade I nearly had a heart attack."

Everyone sweat dropped again, ' _That was probably from all the caffeine you drink,_ ' was their collective thought.

"You see," he continued ignorant of their thoughts, "I have never seen Ruby perform so poorly on, well, anything! So I wanted to check up on her to make sure everything was alright. I know that the end of the semester is nearby, and I know it's a stressful time, but as a Doctor I have plenty is wisdom for getting through such academic tribulations. It's important she does well on the rest of her exams."

Curious, Pyrrha questioned, "What did she get on the exam that made you worry so much?"

Apparently seeing the question harmless, Dr. Oobleck answered, "I'm sure everyone will be sharing their grades with each other anyway, so I don't see the harm in it."

Dr. Oobleck took a drink of his coffee, as if to further add to the suspense, "She got a 95."

Everyone at the table fell out of their seats in a collective deadpan. Jaune looked like he wanted to cry, ' _THAT'S her doing bad?!_ '

Dr. Oobleck nodded, "See! Truly shocking! Ms. Rose was easily testing at an average of 99 out of 100 of the exams through the semester. To see such a sudden drop nearly had me fall out of my seat as well!"

Getting off the ground, Yang questioned, "And that enough to have you drop what you were doing for my little sister?"

"Of course," Dr. Oobleck responded as if that were obvious, "not only is she a student of this academy, but she is one of the best students I have seen, it would be a shame if anything happened to her or any of you."

That brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Well!" Dr. Oobleck broke up the moment, "I should be off, I'll just have to talk with Ms. Rose later then."

"Wait!" Weiss interjected, "First, Ruby and the rest of us finished our exams already. But more importantly, how did I- er the rest of us do on the exam?"

Dr. Oobleck gave her a look, "The rest of you can figure out in class, though I will say you got the same grade as Ms. Xio Long. Anyway, away I go!" And with that he vanished in a caffeine enhanced sprint.

Weiss was frozen in place, _horrified_.

Yang pouted, "You guys are so mean to me sometimes. I swear I studied before the trip!"

Weiss merely sat down slowly, put her head into her arms and silently quivered.

Blake patted the heiress on the back, consoling her for having succumbed to such a fate.

"Traitor!" Yang denounced.

They enjoyed the frivolity while they could. For they still had a leader and friend to reconnect with.

* * *

Ruby Rose was going through a wide variety of emotions, many of them conflicting with one another on a base level.

This, one might find, to be strange considering the well-known fact that a person's semblance is closely related to their personality. As Ruby knows well, Yang's semblance suggests the willingness to take the flack the world gives her and dish it back out in full. Blake's , Ruby determined, suggested that she was running from something – her loner nature backing this up. Weiss', despite being a genetically inherited semblance, too followed this line of deduction; Weiss' glyphs could be thought of as the foundation of Weiss' spells and attacks, and very much like a foundation Weiss preferred order, organization, and stability.

Ruby's Semblance was one of speed, so one would think that she would take all challenges in stride and continue to move forward. Unfortunately, this could also mean that you could run as fast as you want, but if you are running in a circle, you go nowhere and continue to stew in your emotions. So the ability to both move through adversity and get caught up in it both fell in line with this method of deduction; and despite Ruby knowing of this fact, there was little she could do to change her own nature.

Honestly, to quickly move through such an event would be foolish anyway.

The first of many emotions was annoyance, she wasn't paying much attention at the time – for obvious reasons – but Saffron had given Ruby his advanced wrist Scroll before he… yeah. Anyway, the scroll attached to her wrist by a metal strap… that was locked via a key, so she couldn't remove it even if she wanted to. Saffron neglected to give her the key in his final moments and Ruby wasn't much in the mood for looting it at the time. After testing _The Quantum Defender's_ blade on the metal and not even causing a scratch, Ruby realized the thing was only coming off if her hand went along with it – aka amputation. While _Crescent Rose_ could definitely help with the amputation… for obvious reasons she wasn't taking that option. It was for that same fundamental reason she didn't try to use _Crescent Rose_ to cut the device free – she might accidently cut her hand off in the process.

No thank you. Cutting up her outfit to be able change later had been harrowing enough.

Thankfully, not only was there padding to avoid chafing, but the Scroll was completely water-proof. Convenient. Less convenient was that she had to have it fit under her sleeves.

The next was not necessarily fear, but not concern either, because shortly after looking through the Scroll's contacts, there was only her own contact list. Once again, Ruby was reminded of the terrible piercing power technology had into one's personal information and thus life. Frustratingly, if Saffron had any contacts in this device, he erased them, leaving only her own. He probably intended to give this to her regardless of the fight's outcome. What a bastard. Information was always a one-way street with him it would seem. Unless he wanted you to know something that is.

The next was a mixture of fury and relief, though to be fair those emotions were directed at different people. While 99.99% of the files within the device were locked or otherwise encrypted, one of the few that were not was an image file. No, that wasn't quite right, it was a photoshop file. Its contents? The image Saffron had shown her of her father. What was along with it? Actual picture files of her house and father in perfect condition.

A quick call confirmed that her father was very much still breathing. The image Saffron showed her was a fake.

Of course, there was relief that her father was still alive. One of the many things she had realized in that moment was that distancing herself from her father was extremely foolish. He was the only parent she had around left, and their only issue was that he worried too much. Their relationship was something that Ruby was going to rectify.

And of course there was also fury, more so directed at Saffron. That magnificent fucking bastard. Thinking back, she remembered him saying, " _Your tune or tone of peaceful mercy. I can guarantee you won't be keeping it for much longer. I'm admittedly a little surprised besmirching your mother with truths didn't enrage you earlier_ ," right before he showed her that image. He also mentioned that everything was a 'test'. He intentionally presented the image to her to send her into a blood rage. The fact she once again fell for his manipulation was alone infuriating enough. But the other thing that was infuriating was that in the end she can't put together the point he was trying to fucking make!?

Ruby sighed, ' _Let's move away from that._ '

Though to be honest, anger was the only way she could think about Saffron without thinking too hard about his fate.

Ruby flinched as the image flashed through her vision for an instant before vanishing. She shook her head and the image away and then sighed.

She was in a dark corner of the library, though by connecting her device to the library network the books were made slightly irrelevant. Her special canteen was half-empty.

Ruby had to admit her current company also dominated the swirling emotions that consumed her. Alone, half-empty, knowledge without purpose.

As the light left his eyes, and his breath stilled, there was a certain wrongness that leached itself unto her heart. It was like a taintness that enraptured her spirit. She took something that shouldn't be taken and there was no way to return it. And the knowledge of that reality was damning. There was a hole in her heart, a void. She had felt this before, in those lonely days of being ostracized at Signal. But the difference then from now was vast, like the difference between a well and an entire cave system. She even felt the void with her aura, which was conversely stronger than it had ever been. As if the conflict and death made her stronger like destroying muscles to a point and then rebuilding them was how muscles got stronger.

Ruby felt as if a wall separated her from her friends, and it was not just one of her creation, though that would be partially correct. She could tell that they would not understand this pain, she saw it in their eyes that day. And how could they understand? They were Hunters-in-training, not criminals nor soldiers.

While she could see that Weiss and Ren and Nora(surprisingly) to a point had the potential, there was no way for them to understand this sin. They must have seen death before, where exactly was curious information. Blake was the one who seemed most capable of understanding when she looked her in the eyes, as if she had seen plenty of death before but never had to dirty her hands, but it wasn't close enough. Only by experiencing the same pain would they understand her.

She didn't wish it on anyone.

Among a few other reasons, this was why she kept herself away from the others these past two days. To see the bright light in their eyes, to hear their laughter, see their smiles – this hole in her heart made them incomprehensible, she couldn't find herself able to partake in their joy. The entry of her mother unable to enjoy the sights of nature came to mind. It was very much the same feeling, Ruby dully admitted to herself. She was stuck in a grey bubble away from them all, her light, and she didn't have the strength to reach out.

The other was the same as why she attempted to avoid her teammates as they went to the Forever Fall Forest. People were clearly and most definitely after her, after all, Saffron admitted to being hired, and had gone so far as to warn her saying, " _They… are coming. And even I d-don't know where… they come from… or who they are_."

Saffron may have been defeated, but Ruby had more challenges to face, and who knew how difficult they would be? It would be unfair of her to have others risk their lives for her when they don't even know why.

Ruby knew that to do anything to change the world, she needed allies, but how could she ask people to fight with her if they don't know the threat? How could she trust herself to be the one to change the world, now that she could see who she really was?

Part of Ruby wanted to just tell the truth about her eyes to the others, but she knew that would just be extending not only the threat of even more people learning about her ability, but it distinctly makes them targets for getting information about her if they know.

It could be argued that just by associating with her then, makes them a target, thus why she is avoiding them. If she breaks ties with them, they can no longer be targeted. It will hurt all around, but Ruby found it to be the best alternative at the time.

Though, it did bring a question to mind. Why did Saffron warn her about the people who hired him? It seemed like an odd thought for a killer to…

Once more, the image of that day shot through her mind, and she flinched heavily.

Perhaps the most prominent feeling, outside of that void, was conflict itself. The image of his body, killed via being impaled by _Crescent Rose_ , haunted her vision and dreams. Even the sight of red caused her to flash to that scene filled with red like roses. It didn't help her entire ensemble was red and black; she avoided looking in mirrors.

If there was one thing among the unencrypted files that confirmed Ruby's opinion of the man, it was that he wasn't even close to being the best person. Many would agree that he got what was coming to him, and Ruby wouldn't disagree.

No, perhaps the most traumatizing thing was not that Ruby killed, but that she had within her the desire and hate necessary to not just kill but to objectify her opponent.

' _What… would your mother think of you now? I wonder if she'd be proud…_ ' He had said to her. Never mind how her mother may have thought of heroes or not, was that something she would have been proud of? Was it something Ruby was proud of? During that fight, all Ruby think of was the hate she felt for that winged-Faunus, how much she wanted to kill him for what he did to her father.

As Ruby grew up, and despite taking serious her studies, she still believed in what fairy tales had to teach her. Heroes that fought for justice and peace. They beat up the bad guys and never fell into temptation. They held their heads high yet were humble. Where did falling into a blood-thirsty rage fall into that?

She thought she was on the path to being a hero, but Ruby came to believe that Saffron wasn't just testing her. He was indeed trying to teach a lesson like she had speculated. He wanted her to see that even she who believed in justice and the pursuit of peace zealously could be brought to hate.

To be just like him, someone who kills without hesitation. Someone who does whatever they want because they have the **power** to do it – forget how those choices affect others. That she isn't a hero, just a little girl in a big uncaring world. That the world wasn't black and white like she had believed. That the world was one that actively would bring struggle and conflict to those who tried to be that figure of hope.

So no, it was not her ability to kill that had Ruby so shaken, it was her _willingness_ that put everything she believed in jeopardy. That put her in the same lot as Saffron. And if she was in the same lot as him, how could she trust herself to be the one who brings change? To be a hero? How and why could she justify her actions now?

Her mindset was unchallenged since that day she was 4, now she was left fumbling for an answer to who she really was and what she wanted.

With a growl, she grabbed the canteen and chugged it until it was empty, bringing a slight blush to her face.

It was a futile effort, Ruby knew it, firstly that vision which might as well be photographic would be unable to forget the sight. The booze won't wash that memory away. The booze wouldn't wash away the thoughts for long, they'd be back, and she'd be forced to watch the delusional at Beacon who thought like she wished she could.

Ruby gazed at the now empty canteen. It wouldn't stop her from trying anyway, she was like her Uncle in that way she realized. He knew that booze would never help, but he knew no other way to deal with his problems.

Ruby justified herself, they were good beverages, she was surprised she managed so long without them. Mostly because Ozpin had confined her to Beacon, partially because the staff do search for it occasionally.

Ruby stood up, keeping the canteen with her. Well, Ozpin could go fuck himself. She wanted to drown herself in more booze and she was going to do it.

At that moment, her wrist scroll (which she really needed a name for soon, maybe _Quantum Communicator_? It aesthetics went well with her blaster) then decided to ring; notifying her that she was receiving a call.

The Caller-ID was anonymous.

Ruby's eye twitched, ' _Really. Again?_ '

With a sigh, Ruby answered the call, "Hello?"

"…" Only silence met Ruby's query.

A vein bulged on the side of Ruby's head, just a bit annoyed with people in general, "What do ya want?!"

"…" Again the other end was silent. However, before Ruby could react _,_ the other line was filled with static and disconnected, the screen of the _Quantum Communicator_ notifying her of this fact on the screen.

Ruby sweatdropped, "S-Seriously?" Deciding to ignore the oddity for now, partially due to her slight inebriation, Ruby set out to catch an airship to Vale.

And thus while her body walked, her mind ran in a circle, because Saffron succeeded in breaking her confidence in the world she thought she knew.

And like stepping out of a dark cave into the light, how could one handle that?

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere in Vale's criminal sector, Cinder was getting impatient. It had been too long since Alucard had last updated her on his mission. He was awfully rebellious, and she knew he despised her.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, and figure out what was going on, she first tried to call him on the line they agreed upon. Cinder waited a moment as the call connected, and waited further for him to speak first.

"Hello?" the voice of a young girl came over the device.

Cinder raised an eyebrow but kept silent, did he seriously cut off communication with her? If that was the case it should have killed the line – a call shouldn't have connected. Why did this voice sound familiar?

"What do ya want?!" The voice on the other end called out again.

Cinder's eyes widened as she finally recognized the voice as having been Ruby Rose, the Silver Eyed Warrior she was having Alucard target.

Cinder smirked slightly, _'So, beaten by a little girl huh? How disappointing_." The girl must have taken his scroll as spoils of war.

Cinder's expression turned to confusion as the line was filled with static and disconnected.

That was odd, this line was heavily encrypted and had multiple support systems in place, it shouldn't have died unless someone knew how to get past… the… encryption…

Cinder's scroll started ringing, it was from the secure line that just died, but this time it gave her a name on the caller-ID.

She picked up without hesitation.

* * *

Ozpin was seated at his desk, as was most usual of him. Also as was the most usual, Glynda Goodwitch was with him.

His elbows resting on the desk, his hands interlocked, he queried, "Alright, now that everyone else from the Battle of Forever Fall has had their injuries treated and been debriefed, I would like to hear your report."

Glynda pushed her glasses into position as they were about to fall off, "After landing, I warned students off the reports of unusual amounts of Grimm and encouraged them to stay in their teams. Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc were both exhibiting unusual asocial behavior towards their teams."

With a sigh Glynda continued, "Roughly an hour after the teams split up, my scroll connection died and was no longer broadcasting to me the student's location."

"Your connection? To the CCT?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes," Glynda confirmed, "Someone must have hacked into the local CCT relay, as we were outside of Vale's broadcast zone. It was too sudden to be just a drop in connection."

"That is troubling." Ozpin commented, "Continue."

Glynda nodded, "It was then I was confronted with the criminal known as 'the Bunny Thief'."

Ozpin hummed as he remembered the name, "Relatively new to the area, she is more known for her thefts in Atlas, Mantle, and Mistral. A Rabbit Faunus, not a particular inventive nickname hers is."

"Quite." Glynda deadpanned.

"The Bunny Thief isn't known for sticking around to fight and there wasn't much outside of sap to steal," Ozpin noted, "Why was it that she was able to delay you? As I know from the other students that you didn't arrive until it was all over."

Glynda internally flinched at that, "She possesses some sort of cloning semblance I have never seen before."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "And what made this semblance unique?"

"I can only speculate," Glynda began, "but their teamwork and coordination was greater than most Hunter teams I've seen. And their aura was… odd. It was as if each clone had their own aura reserve yet were simultaneously connected to the reserve of the… original."

Ozpin silently questioned the pause in her statement.

"…I may have been in the middle of battle, but it almost felt as if the source was miles upon miles away."

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly at that, "Interesting, most cloning semblances require the user to be nearby, have aura reserves obviously tied to the user and are also small. Most clones are dispatched with a single hit. It this still the case?"

Glynda shook her head, "No, they were quite solid. I'd have to say it was the closest to a true clone than I had ever seen."

There were many styles of cloning semblances, for example, Blake Belladonna's clone was able to take her place so as to dodge an attack she otherwise couldn't escape; her clone was otherwise immobile and couldn't take more than one hit (not that more were needed since it was immobile). Other cloning techniques would aid the user in battle, some required user concentration and others were independent in their movement. All were generally quick to create and completely constructed out of aura.

The 'true clone' has always been more of a hypothetical concept for a semblance. The idea was that the clone in question would be primarily made of flesh and blood generated using aura. However, it is speculated that this clone would take a large amount of time to create, but would also require monstrous amounts of aura. Their longevity was also in question, and most normal clones have to be maintained by the user's aura to continue to exist; how would a flesh and blood clone continue to function? There was also the question of what kind of personality would be needed to develop such an ability.

Ozpin sighed, grabbed ahold of his mug and took a sip before saying, "That is most troubling. Anyway, what are her battle capabilities and what happened at the end?"

Glynda answered, "Individually, they could stand up to a third-year Beacon student. However, the 7 of them together along with their teamwork could easily dispatch graduating teams within minutes. Their sheer numbers and coordination were difficult to fight against."

Ozpin chuckled, "You say that, but left the Forest without a single wound."

Glynda smirked, "She wasn't _that_ good."

Ozpin chuckled, "Well then, how did the fight end?"

"Well…" Glynda recounted.

* * *

 _Glynda like most sensible people had some quarrels with killing, even if the attacker was out to kill. However, clones were a different story._

" _Hah!"_

 _With a flick of her crop, she caught one of the attackers and harshly threw her into another one of them. That same flick sent several large rocks and a tree in the same direction. And otherwise sickening crack rang through the field, shortly followed by thunder._

 _After finally getting some of their numbers lowered, they took a moment to regroup, and Glynda used it as a moment to rest as they hadn't given her much opportunity to catch her breath._

 _The battle had before then been a stalemate, but despite their numbers and coordination and speed, Glynda was winning the battle of attrition – a testament to her skill, indeed._

 _The two sides stared at each other form opposite sides of the field, waiting for the other to move first._

 _The one who seemed to be leading the group jumped as the familiar ring of a scroll came from her. Trusting the others to cover her, she checked the scroll._

 _All the clones gasped, turning and looking at each other at what Glynda assumed to be shock (they were wearing masks after all)._

 _The main clone growled as she reached into her utility pouch, "You haven't seen the last of us Glynda-sama, but rest assured when we meet again things will be different. My other needs me."_

 _Glynda's eyes narrowed, "And you think I will let you go so easily?"_

" _You have students to go save, don't you Glynda-sama?" The Bunny Thief reminded her, "and besides I run really fast."_

 _The main Bunny Thief revealed a detonator with 7 switches. Pressing two of them at once, the two dead clones (that were still there?!) caught completely on fire._

 _Some of the other clones pulled out smoke pellets and Fire-Dust. Throwing it behind them before Glynda could react, they fled into the forest, smoke and fire covering their escape._

 _Glynda sighed in annoyance as rain began to fall. Those corpses might already be ash, but she could still smell the scent of burning flesh. Needless to say it isn't a pleasant scent._

 _Though she had to hand it to the Bunny Thief: if the clones stuck around after death, burning them was a good way to not have to deal with cleanup as well as preventing the enemy from doing an autopsy; which was annoying for her._

 _How troublesome._

* * *

Ozpin hummed, taking in the story, "'Her other' that would suggest 'her other half' as in a husband or wife. And you say she denied being the Phantom, yet showed familiarity with the figure, as if on regular speaking terms?"

Glynda nodded, "It would seem likely."

Ozpin deduced, "I think it would be safe to say that this solves much of the confusion regarding the aliases in question. It makes much more sense if they are two people. They are a dangerous couple indeed."

Glynda got the hint that Ozpin had learned something else from her statement, "You think the Phantom was involved in this? How?"

"I'll admit," Ozpin began, "It is more of a theory. As you are quite aware, Ms. Rose has continued to show asocial behavior. You would be quite surprised to know that her debriefing was quite heated on her part."

"What?!" Glynda bristled, it was one thing to go through teenager issues, but to disrespect authority?! Unacceptable!

"Yes, among what I believe happened in the forest, Ms. Rose has not quite forgiven me yet for the security breach of Beacon's network. On that part, she is justified. But it would seem that she has found more reasons to be displeased than just that, and they tie back to the forest…"

* * *

 _Ozpin entered the debriefing room. It was small quaint, and a small balcony with fresh air. A rectangular table with two chairs facing each other in the middle of the mostly dark room. A light was above the table._

 _And in one of the seats facing the door he just entered from was a certain Ruby Rose, her red hood covering her head._

 _Walking at a normal place, he went to the chair before him, placed his cane against the table and took a set. "Good evening Ms. Rose. It pleases me to see that despite the chaos you all encountered in the forest, that you came out unharmed."_

 _The younger girl scoffed at that._

" _Oh?" Ozpin questioned, "Excuse me for misunderstanding, but you informed the medics you were fine. Or do you mean of something else."_

" _Oh," Ruby began practically passive aggressively, "it's just I'm surprised that you are happy to see me alright when you consider how much the opposite of_ _ **safe**_ _this school is."_

 _Ozpin defended, "Well this is a top of the line Academy, a bit of danger is to be expected and overcome. You feel as if it goes too far?"_

" _For others? It seems to be just right," Ruby seemingly acquiesced, "But your ability to repel outside forces who like my eye color has yet to be seen!"_

" _Beacon's Cyber Security measures against outside threats was extreme. No one would think that someone would be determined enough or skilled enough to quietly hammer at the digital walls for what had to be months. It was a security failing to have internal networks so weakly defended (b3acon# was a bad Wi-Fi password) so that once they got inside they had free reign."_

 _Ozpin could see Ruby's eyes widen in fury and she slammed her hands on the table, "And you don't even know how he really got in?! Godmannit Ozpin!"_

 _Ozpin raised his eyebrow, "And you know otherwise?"_

" _He attacked the external defenses after he got inside! He got in through one of the printers and worked his way up! That was an obvious distraction so he could get in again the same way without you noticing!"_

 _Ozpin's external expression and internal expression stayed the same. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Yomi was the hacker. He was the initial writer of the most recent version of the network and conveniently was attacked a few months after a major breach? Too convenient. It would be easy for him to leave a backdoor to sneak in and then use such a tactic to distract and mislead those who would pursue him._

" _I see."_

 _Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, "You see?! You're blind! He waltzed right into Beacon, touched and moved my belongings, stole my information and contacts and very well could have poisoned and killed me in my sleep!"_

 _This time Ozpin's eyes did widen at the insinuation, that he was not expecting (yet), "You are claiming someone infiltrated the school and did such things. The cameras and sensors didn't detect any-"_

" _Because you are blind!" Ruby interrupted, "They are not going to fight on your terms; they'll write and fabricate their own! Wait out and find the places you aren't looking and strike while you are distracted!" She finished by looking straight down at the table, her hood still up. She shook in place, and Ozpin could tell she had started crying._

 _Ozpin also could tell she wasn't just talking about him, but herself as well. "Ruby… what happened in the forest?"_

 _Ruby hiccupped, "_ **Everything** _."_

* * *

Glynda looked conflicted an uncomfortable with the story. Unfortunately, Ruby seemed to have a bit of a point.

Ozpin didn't show if he was fazed in the telling, "I'll admit I was a bit surprised that in her emotional state she had the will to be so vague and withholding of the specifics regarding what happened. She wouldn't even speak of what happened after she deviated from the others."

Glynda nodded, "And that's what you meant by thinking the Phantom was involved? He is this 'they' Ms. Rose refereed to?"

"Considering the Phantom's increased presence in Vale as well as the Bunny Thief," Ozpin answered, "I believe it to be the case. I am confident they are two separate people. Unfortunately, they are quite good at being on the run, and just having them as a suspect doesn't help too much." Ozpin wondered if Yomi was tied to them as well or was a third party. The Phantom has been speculated to be using computers in some fashion in his assassinations. Was Yomi the hacker? Was he just a front for the Phantom? All he could do know was speculate, but he had a good idea at this point anyway.

Ozpin put his mug down, "We are going to need to upgrade our defenses and observation of known enemies, such as those we have mentioned and Roman Torchwick."

"And what about Ms. Rose?" Glynda questioned, "She needs protection, but if what you say is true, than she won't cooperate with whomever you provide."

"Yes," Ozpin confirmed, "but I have received an interesting proposal from James. He has an agent in Vale around Ms. Rose's age, and he was hoping we could help this agent with interacting with others. Of course, I don't believe that is his only intention. In fact, I am confident that this agent is tasked with observing and gathering intelligence on the one we have been focusing on."

"Headmaster!" Glynda protested, "You can't possibly be considering allowing that?! James may be a good man, but he puts Atlas first over everything, a military man. He could try and pressure Ms. Rose into defecting! And who knows what else he wants to snoop into!"

"Huntsmen and Huntresses have a right to choose who they work for," Ozpin reminded.

"And we all know how much of a _choice_ Atlas gives it's students. If he figures out about her…"

"Technically," Ozpin sighed, "we were supposed to tell him about her. The fact he has a general idea means Qrow and I weren't as thorough 11 years ago as we desired."

"And we all know why we didn't." Glynda pointed out, "So why risk it?"

"James gave me some information on this agent of his, at my request. I believe he has miscalculated, and that he doesn't quite understand yet what he has unleashed and what lines he has crossed. And part of that means that his agent is more than likely going to get more out of this trip than just some 'social interaction'." Ozpin smirked.

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that?" Unleashed? Lines crossed?

Ozpin chuckled, "Because I believe Ms. Rose is taking the first step to finally find what she is looking for. An answer."

Glynda sighed, what did that have to do with the agent? Why can't people just answer straightly?! Oh wait, this was Ozpin. Crazy person, why does she still do this again?

* * *

Again, deep in a warehouse in the criminal sector, Roman Torchwick gaped like a fish, "You're telling me that Alucard was offed by Red? Never knew Red had it in her."

"More or less," Cinder dodged, "Regardless, we will be keeping an eye on her. However, your main priorities are the tasks that have already been assigned to you. If you do run into Ms. Rose, however, do try to not kill her outright. If anything, breaking her the easy way is always an option."

"Kidnapping children and torturing them until they break isn't much my specialty, but I am good at stealing things. But hey, what's the difference?" Roman joked.

"Just do as you're told."

"Yes, yes, your highness." Torchwick grumbled internally, ' _Bitch_.'

Cinder smirked as Torchwick left, he didn't need to know everything and was needed more collecting dust. She had already sent some anonymous tips into the criminal world that the killer of Alucard was in Vale itself and wore a red cloak. She inherited another bounty by doing that, and many would be willing to collect. Cinder had placed a different bounty on Ruby Rose a while ago, no questions asked. The combination of bounties would make her a target every lowlife would scramble after. Not that she intended on actually paying.

Add that to the fact Alucard's Scroll had a way of transmitting it's position if it wasn't being worn by its wearer. So Cinder knew where Ms. Rose was at all times. Cinder didn't question how and why she had such permission's on Alucard's device.

Little did Cinder know that Alucard's Scroll wasn't doing it for Cinder's benefit, and only gave her access to its position because it willed it.

Ignorant of this, Cinder ordered some of the White Fang squads under command to occupy Alucard's base of operations within Vale and to follow the orders given to them by her and Taurus – as long as Taurus didn't cross hers (she made sure they knew not to cross her). She was after all, given permission.

* * *

 **At an Undisclosed Facility, Forever Fall Forest**

She was a woman of many things, most of them were a mask necessary for her profession and - let's call them - hobbies. She was roughly 175 centimeters tall, weighed around 70 kilograms, and her blood type was O(+). And to the world at large, she was known as 'The Bunny Thief'. Perhaps it was arrogant to say 'the world at large', but the people in the world were idiotic enough to give her such a terrible moniker - so she justified that it was okay to be arrogant. Saffron would have said that was not a valid argument, that the idiocy of people didn't necessarily make you superior; She called bullshit since he says such things about himself in regards to other's stupidity in regards to his genius.

Or... he _said_ such things about himself.

She was a woman of many things. She was impulsive, reckless, and fun-loving. She was a master thief, and a Doctor (she got a fancy certificate and everything!). She was 25 and traveled the around the world for 4 years (That's right, she got her 'Doctor' title before she was 21, so go fuck yourself!) fighting bandit and Grimm alike. She was the Bunny Thief.

And looking into that sealed glass container, with tears running down from eyes as green as jade...

Dr. Jade Chiroptera-Seras was a widow.

And for the first time, she truly wanted someone dead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello! As you can see, we have not another monster chapter, but it is still decent. We finished off the loss ends around the Grimm fighting teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL; as well as Glynda's fight with the Bunny Thief, and the events that happened in the day in between the Forever Fall Forest battle and this chapter.**

 **To help put things into perspective timeline-wise. In two days is Friday, the end of their first semester, and the day where most of those coming in from other countries will be arriving for the Vytal Tournament. AKA when Sun and Penny are introduced in cannon. This is already stated, but I want to make sure this is understood.**

 **Everyone is done worrying about Jaune, but now their worry is shifted over to Ruby! Ruby is being super asocial and going into Vale without permission! Killing Saffron, even if unintentionally at the end, has put her entire worldview into question; and she is trying to avoid solving it in the fashion her uncle taught her, booze! Hey, Taiyang isn't really dead! Neat! Saffron's dead though, RIP. Who is this Atlas agent? And no, it's not a new character, so take a guess! It's probably obvious. What is Cinder's subplot now? And how can a Scroll have intentions?! Find out maybe next time!**

 **Hey. Hey you. You've read the author's notes haven't you? Or maybe you are just skipping over this. Fine. But if you are reading this, you should look below me and leave a review, whether it be constructive criticism, comments, thoughts, questions – I am open to your opinions. Either way, see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: City's Call to Adventure

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 13: City's Call to Adventure

" _This is what is hardest: to close the open hand because one loves._ "

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Ruby acknowledged that getting into the city and accomplishing her goal was going to be a slight challenge. Firstly, she had to convince the Bullhead pilot to take her to the city along with the few other students who were also heading into the city. The pilot initially protested, having been informed that policy set by Ozpin said that Ruby was not supposed to leave. Ruby tried being nice at first, but after being told that notified the pilot that if he didn't take her she would find another way into the city. The pilot got extremely nervous at that, not wanting to get in trouble for going against policy but also knowing that Ruby would carry out her threat of being reckless if he didn't cooperate.

It was then that the pilot received a message on their scroll. Apparently the message was for her, from Ozpin; he must have sent it that way to give her permission with the pilot because it read, "If you want to go into the city, that's perfectly fine, you are an adventurous teen after all. Just remember that in leaving Beacon's boundaries my protection is limited, more so than it would seem to be in the first place. I cannot guarantee your safety, but would you blame me for trying? Like how you are trying to protect your friends? Gather your thoughts and grow, and make some friends. You'll need them. Be careful Ruby, and remember, school starts back up in a month."

Ruby had to admit, she might be a bit upset at Ozpin still, but she almost forgave him with that genuine attempt to apologize. Though how he realized she was trying to gather her thoughts and that her actions were for the purpose of protecting her friends was a bit eerie; showing that Ozpin really does have a good eye for detail.

As she walked the streets of Vale, Ruby was working on the second main problem. Most bars don't serve booze to 15 year old girls, no matter them being a Huntress-in-training nor their claims of making the negative effects of alcohol void.

She was still in the nicer majority of Vale, specifically was traveling through the Residential and into the Commercial Districts, and observed those around her as she made on her way to find a more lenient source of liquid refreshment; a few mothers and fathers with their children, elderly people sitting around in the park, teenage girls talking and laughing as they move from shop to shop.

Initial observations were benevolent, people were happy and living decently and enjoying their existence. Ruby looked deeper and became bitter. With one of those families, the wife kept her head down and didn't look her husband in the eye unless addressed, and even not then. Another family, the children were neither laughing nor smiling, but might as well be scowling and were trying to ignore their parents as much as possible. In the group of teenagers, one of the girls was clearly the one being the target of their jokes and laughter; while said girl laughed along, all in good fun, you could see the hurt in her eyes as well as the gathering tears. Of the many elderly people around, a single old man held a ring in his hand; surrounded by chirping pigeons, he sat motionlessly, his eyes as bitter as salt water.

Finding what she was seeing to not be enjoyable or relevant she continued on, having approached the 'line' that separated the bad part of the city from the good. The Criminal Sector of Vale was tucked away in the northern most section of the city and was literally sectioned off from the rest. Once you got a few blocks past the Upper Class District that concealed it from the rest of the city, the Criminal Sector was run down, much like you would expect from the slums.

However, having been distracted by her observations, she turned and walked right into someone – falling to the ground in the process.

Having fallen on top, Ruby pushed herself up a little and quickly looked at whom she had fallen over. It was a girl that she would place around her age. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

The girl smiled widely, apparently not disturbed at having been knocked to the ground, "Sal-u-tations!"

The orange-haired girl's cheer confused Ruby, so she asked, "Are you… okay?"

The girl seemed to **really** appreciate this innocent question, and so enthusiastically said, "I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at the enthusiasm that reminded her of another orange girl, before realizing that their stumble got the two girls tangled together and that they were _still_ on the ground. Those with perverted minds would definitely enjoy the sight.

Deciding to not bother with faking the blush other girls would have, Ruby asked, "Do we want to get up?"

The girl's expression went blank for a moment, in thought, and then replied, "Yes!"

It took a moment to untangle themselves, again something an on looking pervert would enjoy. As soon as they got standing, the girl introduced herself, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

To her slight surprise, Ruby found Penny's cheer refreshing, and so humored, "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Oh!" Penny seemed surprised Ruby included her family name because she then said, "I am Penny Polendina, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby chuckled a little and pointed at Penny, "You said that already."

Penny's eyes bugged out at that, bringing another chuckle to Ruby, and Penny acknowledged, "So I did!"

Introductions out of the way, Ruby found herself curious as to why a girl around her age would be around this part of town – especially one so perky. Admittedly, Penny was closer looking in age to her team at 17, but that wasn't the main point. So Ruby asked, "So, what are you doing alone in this part of town? That way leads into the not so nice part of Vale, after all."

"Oh!" Penny exclaimed, surprised at that information, "I was unaware! I'm not from Vale, I came here from Atlas."

"Atlas?" Ruby questioned, "Then what are you…?" Ruby then remembered that most students participating in the Vytal Festival would be arriving Friday, and it wasn't much of a stretch to assume some might come early, "Are you here for the Vytal Festival Tournament?"

Penny jumped in place slightly and smiled, "Yes, I'm combat ready! Most people initially assume I am just a civilian based on my personality and clothing. How did you know?"

Ruby smiled at her successful deduction and pointed at Penny's backpack, "That pack of yours is too small to hold the things backpacks are normally used for, and is also made of metal. I assume it contains concealed, compactable weaponry."

Penny's smile got even wider, which shouldn't have been possible, "You are really smart and observant, Ruby!"

Ruby blushed at that, part of her wondered why she was starting to feel so open suddenly – like she did before _it_ happened. "Thank you." Ruby replied to Penny's genuine compliment.

Penny's smile mellowed slightly, "Well, to answer your primary question, I am exploring and getting to know the people of Vale."

Ruby chuckled with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think the criminal sector of Vale is the best way to know the people of Vale as a whole."

For an instant, Penny just stood there as if deciding how to feel about that comment, and then pouted, "W-well, I didn't know that!" She hiccupped after saying that.

As if realizing something, Penny suddenly turned and asked curiously, "Hey, what are you heading to the criminal sector for anyway?"

Ruby sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously for a moment, knowing that saying she was looking for booze was not a good answer to give.

Thankfully, Ruby didn't need to supply an answer, as Penny deduced one for her, "Oh! Your utility belt! Those are magazines for a weapon that fires .50 caliber Dust rounds! You are a Huntress-in-Training as well! I see, you wanted to do some crime fighting in the city. Right?" Penny smiled widely, hoping she guessed correctly.

Ruby blinked as she realized, "…you could tell the caliber of my Dust rounds by looking at the size of my magazines?"

Penny nodded, "Affirmative. Did I get it wrong?" She questioned at the end, wondering if she miscalculated somehow.

Forgetting her original goal and reason for being there for a moment, Ruby announced, "I think we are going to be good friends Penny." Ruby's inner weapon-fanatic would not let this opportunity slide!

Penny froze for an instant before trembling ever so slightly, "H-huh? Friend? You think I'm a good friend? Am I really your **friend**?"

Ruby was still in weapon-otaku-mode and didn't notice her trembling, "Anyone who can determine the caliber of a round without even looking underneath is a friend in my book."

Penny's green eyes twinkled and glistened and she gasped, "Sen-sational! Oh, this is truly the most joyous of days! I never would have imagined I would make my first friend on my first mission!"

Ruby took note but currently ignored the 'first friend' part and focused on the other bit, "Mission?"

Penny's eyes bugged out for an instant before blurting, "Nothing!" Penny hiccupped.

Deciding that she could press on that fact later Ruby changed the topic, "Well, if you insist on seeing all of Vale," Ruby smirked teasingly, "I can accompany you, I've been through the area a few times and can prevent us from getting lost."

"Excellent!" Penny agreed, "And we can stop by wherever you originally planned on going!"

Ruby started, "W-what? How did you know?!"

Penny looked to the side before looking back into Ruby's eyes, "I'm really good at analyzing people's faces." Penny sneezed before continuing, "Adding together your nervousness earlier with the sorts of things that would be in a criminal sector of a large kingdom, I deduced you had somewhere you intended on going, not just fighting criminals."

Ruby scratched her cheek with her index finger, and chuckled sheepishly, "Y-yeah you got me."

Penny giggled, "That's okay though! I will go anywhere you want to, friend Ruby."

Finding Penny's use of the word 'friend' as a title amused Ruby, "Well then," Ruby grabbed Penny's hand, mainly to make sure they stayed together, "let's go!"

Penny smiled at the contact and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

While Ruby was quite cooperative to give Penny directions around the increasingly suspicious part of Vale, Ruby didn't so much appreciate Penny trying to take the lead and dragging her around. But Ruby didn't have the heart or energy to make Penny calm down – who was still smiling from when Ruby called her a friend.

Ruby quickly realized after the fact that despite her mood, Penny unintentionally brought up a topic that was in her personal favorites, guns and the engineering of them and their associated weaponry. Because of this, Ruby had gotten distracted from the troubles bothering her and the idea that she shouldn't be making friends because they would be targeted by ne'er-do-wells. Ruby tried a few times to get Penny's attention to try and take back her 'friend' comment, but the orange-haired girls smile stopped Ruby every time.

The part of Ruby's mind dominated by reason determined that she was so miserable denying her emotions during Signal that after learning to open up it, even as little as she had in regards to how open others are, was hard to shut the metaphorical gates to that lead to her heart. The emotional part of Ruby's brain argued that having friends was an amazing thing anyway, and that they all could persevere, regardless of the challenges. The rational part of Ruby's brain reminded the emotional side that it couldn't guarantee that, and that it wouldn't feel that great if the villains actually carried out their threats and killed said friends.

The emotional part was too conflicted for a counter-argument. The rational part celebrated winning a debate before realizing that Ruby still lost because she couldn't close her emotions off again anyway.

Though, what had spurred this realization was the blatant reminder of how cold and uncaring the world could be. Heading into the criminal sector of Vale was, again, almost the same as entering the poor district of Vale; this wasn't necessarily true as there were 'nice' bars and diners, but they were located in the general territory of crime bosses and so forth – near the Upper Class District mostly. Either way, it was quickly apparent that things were not alright in Vale.

Throughout Ruby's semester at Beacon, Roman Torchwick had not let up in his Dust robberies – except he was much more successful than he was in their encounter. While he left a surprising amount of lien behind, the local Vale economy was feeling the burn. In fact, while the media may not have realized it yet, but even Ruby could that leaving behind the lien was actually a brilliant move on Torchwick's part, because those shops had easier access to purchasing Dust straight from the Schnee Dust Company and other mining corporations. So they would use the money they had to desperately buy more Dust for selling, only to get robbed again as the shipment arrived in Vale or maybe Torchwick would hit their store once more – he's already proven he can do it once, twice isn't much of a stretch at all.

This combined with the occasional store that actually decided to up their security, which was rare since, again, those stores were losing profit when they had been stolen from, and security is an investment that costs lien without producing any in return. Those factors resulted in several things, a shortage of Dust for Hunters, some Dust shops were forced to close, and others were forced to lay off workers.

The first was bad for Hunter's because they may have to go several weeks on the pay of a single mission and don't have the money to resupply and so have to risk with just melee combat. It was also bad for shops, because it encouraged Hunters to turn to melee weapons and not buy Dust, further hurting Dust store profits.

Dust shops closing tied back to discouraging Dust purchases. But the worst part was the combination of Dust Shops closing and other Dust shops laying off their employees. Because that meant they were out of work and out of a paycheck, making it hard to pay for rent, mortgages, or even food on the table.

A major complication caused by this was that when a Dust shop laid off workers, they generally laid off human workers. Why? Because employers knew they could keep Faunus workers for less money. AKA, Faunus were paid less for the same amount of work. Faunus were paid so little it was already difficult to pay for more than rent and a modest amount of food. The humans that were fired saw their Faunus counterparts keeping more of their jobs, and so were resentful; some even turning to violence, though that was still rare.

Though that isn't to say that Faunus weren't laid off either, and when they were fired they generally didn't have the security of a savings account to wait a month or so for a new job. So jobless, moneyless, and unwilling to face the threats outside the walls, where were they to go?

Either go to the White Fang or live in poverty. Though many Faunus who had already decent lives didn't know that the White Fang was an option for monetary opportunity and so when they lost their apartments or homes they went where Ruby and Penny were now, the criminal sector/slums.

And the gangs in the area and the White Fang increased their presence there in response. Both looking for more members.

And Ruby was forced to face this reality of impoverished Faunus when a female deer-like Faunus meekly and nonthreateningly came forward from one of the side alleys, "E-excuse me, stranger. Could you please spare a few lien? I-I haven't eaten in weeks, n-no one will hire me." She was at least 26 years old, the poor thing was begging to a 15 and 17 year old.

The doe's clothing was torn and ragged, barely enough to be decent. Her arms and legs were skin and bone, her ribs visible against her skin below her rags. If normally, people's eyes glowed bright like the sun, the doe's eyes were a single flickering candle in a collapsing igloo with a snowstorm raging in the background; breaking down the supports, waiting to crush the last source of light.

Ruby took pity on the Faunus, "Sure, here's 5 lien."

The Faunus took it shocked, and openly crying said, "T-Thank you stranger! I will never forget this kindness!" She then took it and jogged in the direction Ruby remembered to have a dinner.

Ruby felt a wetness coming from her eyes, and found it was the beginning of tears. She quickly wiped them away, slightly surprised she was visibly reacted so emotionally.

Strangely, _the Quantum Communicator_ – the Scroll Saffron gave her – made a beeping noise that sounded disappointed or as is if someone was disagreeing. She checked her scroll, but there was no notification or explanation for the sound.

Penny tapped her shoulder and asked with a neutral, not blank expression, "Why did you do that?"

Ruby jumped slightly in surprise at the question, "What?"

"I suppose I should rephrase that for a larger context." Penny noted, "Why did you choose to be a Huntress, friend Ruby?"

Ruby stuttered, "W-where is this coming from?"

"Well," Penny explained, "after I noticed that many adults and professors do not take young Hunters in training seriously I looked at statistics for why this is. My research found a correlation between older Hunters being displeased with younger Hunters and with the reasons a person says they wish to be a Hunter at a certain age."

Without prompting, Penny explained further, "Many Huntsmen and Huntresses in training initially want to fight Grimm and 'be cool' as well as the sense of romanticism." It was obvious that last one confused Penny. "I don't currently have data to suggest this, but altruism doesn't have to correlate with being a Hunter."

And so Penny got to her point, "So I am curious as to why you showed altruism that a significant portion of your peers might not have?"

Ruby grimaced, finding the answer harder to answer than it would have been a week ago. Why had she done it? Yes, part of it was pity. And yes, Ruby believed it was the right thing to do. But a lesson she learned from Saffron is to not believe and trust in something without evidence.

No, this seemed easy. That was a poor woman who was starving and Ruby gave her money for food, that was good. ' _But was it good enough?_ '

Ruby felt as if the answer to that question was also no. If anything, it made what Ruby did seem almost cruel. All she did was delay the inevitable. Who knows how long until that woman would be able to get another meal or if they would even be able to get a job or something after in order to get out of her situation. To be begging for money from a 15 year old and not have eaten in two weeks suggested that her begging wasn't very profitable, and the woman's stomach didn't look like that she was lying. That woman would feel good for a few hours but would be back to hunger and eventually starvation once more, and who knows how long it would take before she couldn't take it any longer, willingly or not.

Ruby looked down the way the woman had left, feeling conflicted, "I… don't know."

Penny dropped the topic, "Oh. Hey! What's that?"

"Huh?" Ruby questioned intelligently, not expecting the sudden question.

"That!" Penny pointed at _the Quantum Communicator_ , which was still visible from when Ruby looked at it a moment ago.

"Oh." Ruby realized, "It's a 'fancy' scroll, apparently it has a lot of storage and processing."

"Fascinating!" Penny cheered, "Most scrolls as you know are small and breakable. That one not only looks sturdy but you don't have to reach into a pocket to get it out. Convenient! Unlike girl pockets."

Ruby nodded at the last part, girl pockets were the worst. Maybe she should try pants… nah that can wait for winter time; it was only finally approaching the end of spring anyway. Summer was not the time to start experimenting with pants, and shorts didn't seem to flow with her aesthetics.

"Hey!" Penny exclaimed curiously, "What's that?" She pointed at the open Scroll screen, currently resting at the home menu with icons for folders and applications.

"Huh?" Ruby looked at where Penny was pointing, and found that she wasn't pointing at any of the apps or folders, but the background image, "You mean the background image, right?"

Penny nodded, "Yes, does it mean something to you?"

Ruby looked at the image in detail, for in fact she had not noticed it nor did she set it. It was what appeared to be an insignia. It was a hollow black circle in a white background. Within the hollowed circle was a set of green cross-hairs from a scope. Layered about it was what appeared to be a set of wings made of green ones and zeros, behind it a black background further cementing the winged shape.

Ruby didn't recognize it at all, but knew that Saffron must have made it that on purpose. The 'why' was lost on her, but part of her had a good feeling it was there for a reason, "No, I don't recognize it at all, it came like that."

"Well that's weird." Penny commented, finding that to be enough of an answer, "Anyway, you were leading us somewhere?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it should only be a few more blo-" But she was interrupted as a total of eight men came out and surrounded them. Some came out of the alley the Faunus had come from and others from in front of and behind them on the sidewalk.

They were all visible armed, and really well too. Shiny, high quality rifles and magazines to go with them – the appeared at a glance to be military grade, with semi-automatic and automatic capability. They all had some measure of armoring. Their aura was activated, but their reserves weren't impressive, just enough for basic shielding. Part of Ruby questioned how those weapons went with such normal mooks.

"Well look at we have here. Little Red Riding Hood and Frills, aren't you on the wrong side of town?" One of the goons threatened, he was bald and his face was forgettable.

The guy next to the bald guy punched him in the shoulder, "Shut the fuck up! This isn't some anime were you gloat like some stereotypical asshole!"

The bald guy glared back, "Fine. Asshole."

And then he looked back to the duo, Penny had crouched into a defensive stance, and Ruby was reaching behind for one of her weapons. The bald guy demanded, "Look, Red, either come with us or both of you will get a cap off through your skulls."

Ruby glared, "And why is that?"

He growled, getting his weapon at the ready, "Do we look ready for a game of twenty questions?! Shut the fuck up, bitch, now! Last chance!"

"Is that a threat?" Penny questioned with odd amounts of cheer, normally that cheer was normal, but this situation made it perplexing.

So perplexing the goon couldn't believe it, "W-what?! Am I not being fucking clear!? That's it!" the goon cocked the weapon for emphasis, clueing everyone in that talking was no longer in the equation.

Instantly Penny's pack opened like an automatic door, and with a small flip and twirl 10 swords hovered around her, connected and moving through minuscule metal thread controlled by Aura.

Ruby only noticed the aura in the thread because she was good enough as a sensor to see it – thanks special eyes. While making that observation, Ruby withdrew _the Quantum Defender,_ hesitant to use her more lethal yet effective _Crescent Rose,_ quickly switching it into sword mode.

The eight goons fired a barrage of rounds, Ruby dodged by using her Semblance to launch herself in the air – trusting Penny to dodge or otherwise protect herself. Penny rapidly spun her swords around her preventing any bullets from reaching their target.

Perhaps due to the ricochet caused by Penny's method of defense or maybe their own stupidity and bad aim, 3 of the goons managed to get themselves shot, 1 killed instantly from a bullet right between the eyes. Later observation would show that the angle suggested that yes; they are that bad of shots.

While not out of rounds in their magazines, the goons were smart enough to realize they were rather close to the now armed melee fighters and so scattered behind to cover.

Ruby landed next to Penny, resting her sword in a defensive position in preparation to deflect rounds if need be. Ruby warned, "Careful, these guys may have good guns, but they don't know how to use them and their aura is weak. We don't want to accidently…" Ruby flinched at the end of her warning, though it was clear she wasn't worried for Penny or her own safety.

Penny quirked her head slightly, "Accidently what?"

Ruby sighed, "Let's just disable them from engaging in further hostility."

"Oh!" Penny realized, not getting what Ruby initially meant.

The goons may not have heard everything in that conversation, but they weren't about to let it continue, and so opened fire once more; now from behind trash cans and dumpsters and broken down cars.

Penny blocked the first initial shots that actually got close, but most of the goons' shots were wild and inaccurate. The two girls charged the encamped position, Ruby called out, "I got the left!"

"Right!" Penny confirmed.

Ruby ran and jumped over one of the broken cars a good was using as cover and as she fell she spun and slashed at the goon ending in a crouching position. The strike was direct, the results of her combat training in class and outside showing slight improvement with a sword. That goon's aura instantly depleted to zero percent and he slumped at the exhaustion caused by such a sudden decrease in energy.

Seeing that Penny was finishing up three of the now remaining four goons, Ruby turned to the final goon – the bald guy from the beginning who was back in the alley behind a dumpster, trying and failing to aim a good shot.

Not even bothering to dodge his wild shots, Ruby transitioned _the Quantum Defender_ back into its gun mode and took aim.

Despite not having obvious iron sights, Ruby was still able to use the subtle elevation on the top of the gun as a scope. However, the bald guy was using the dumpster as cover and so only his head and gun stuck out. Being the only thing to aim at, she aimed for his head, and then flinched and froze as the image of Saffron's dead body on her scythe.

Part of Ruby loudly protested at this panic attack. _It's not even your scythe! You're not even pointing a blade anymore! You were just fine slashing at that guy's back a second ago!_

The rest of Ruby's brain didn't register this. Just staring and shaking pitifully as she stood in place, weapon drawn.

Ruby was brought out of her daze as a bullet zipped by around eye level, the only thing keeping it from grazing her skin was it being deflected by Ruby's aura.

"Ah!" Her panic attack made her forgot about gun safety, like taking your finger off the trigger when you don't plan on shooting, so in her reality check she pulled the trigger in surprise. Well, her aim was true.

 _Beem!_ Headshot.

Shocked, and subconsciously knowing the fight was over as Penny dealt with the other three within seconds, Ruby ran over to the downed goon prepared for the worst.

Turning the bald goon over, she found him merely unconscious – his suddenly depleted aura knocking him into unconsciousness. The aura shield was strong enough to prevent the goon's untimely death, but not enough to prevent a second degree burn. It would probably hurt later, but not too concerning.

Ruby sighed in relief. She turned over to Penny, "Can you make sure those first guys don't bleed out? I'll call the authorities while I investigate."

Penny nodded seriously and went over to where the first goons went down. Ruby began to search the bald guy after she ensured all the goons near the alley were tied up with some spare wire Penny left for her and after giving a quick call to the police.

Considering the state of dust in the current economy added with the fact he tried to shot her dead, Ruby didn't feel much moral restrictions on looting him of his dust rounds and lien.

Outside of the goon's scroll, he had nothing else of value or notice on him – which was surprising. But she noticed something particularly noticeable one his weapon. Near the butt of the gun was an insignia and manufacturer name. _'Terra Manufacturing_ ' and above it was a symbol of wings made of ones and zeros in front of a scope cross-hairs within a circle – just like on her Scroll.

Her eyes widened at the coincidence, and she jumped as Penny commented over her shoulder, "Well that's interesting."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Penny questioned, "Ruby, where did you get that Scroll of yours again?"

Ruby scowled as she remembered once again the fact that Saffron gave her the scroll and even from the grave was dropping odd information, "I got it from someone who tried to kill me…"

Penny nodded, "However it was, they were probably connected to this company then."

"Right…" Ruby agreed, but she wasn't sure how Saffron was connected to a manufacturing company that made weapons, in fact she never heard of that manufacturer before. Further, it was unclear how that company was connected to these random goons. She didn't see anything that signified allegiance or membership to gangs, and they were all human so not the White Fang.

There was a mystery here, and somehow it tied to Saffron, and she wasn't quite thrilled with anything going on revolving around him.

"Ruby…" Penny questioned, visibly worried, "Are you alright? I saw you freeze up for a few seconds there. You were almost shot! I mean, your aura protected you, but what if your aura failed? Aura shields are consistently strong with one's concentration on it, you got by on random chance or perhaps for having such a strong aura in the first place…" Penny finished rambling slightly.

Ruby chuckled sheepishly and dismissed, "Y-yeah! Of course I'm fine, don't worry about it Penny!"

Penny didn't look convinced, and double checked, "Are you~ sure?"

Ruby wanted to nod and say 'Yup!', but could tell that Penny wouldn't buy it, and so sighed, "I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." She compromised.

Penny smiled, accepting that, "Okay! Hey, I have a couple questions."

Ruby smirked slightly, a pained expression still lingering, "You seem to have plenty, yes. Go ahead."

Penny giggled, before asking, "What was that other thing you had on your back?"

She must have been referring to _Crescent Rose_ , which wasn't exactly discernable when compacted, so a fair question.

Ruby answered, "It's my primary weapon, _Crescent Rose_ , she's a customizable high-impact sniper rifle and a scythe."

"Primary weapon?" Penny questioned, "Then why were you using that other weapon?"

Ruby looked away, feeling an odd sense of shame, " _C-crescent Rose_ is one of the deadliest weapons designed. It isn't really something to be used against… people."

Ruby's mind flashed back to when she had to clean her weapon after returning to Beacon. Normally, it was a task that the gun otaku enjoyed immensely. But, apparently, jumping in a river to clean off Saffron's blood wasn't enough to clean _Crescent Rose_ ; she practically had to take her weapon completely apart to properly clean it as… bits and pieces managed to get themselves caught throughout the mecha-shift. She threw up at least twice during that process.

She managed to keep her insides where they belong, despite the images.

Apparently, Ruby was making faces, because Penny could tell she was greening, "Oh! I'm sorry Ruby! I made you think of the 'thing we'll talk about maybe later' thing!"

Ruby chuckled hoarsely, trying to keep composure, "I-it's fine don't worry about it."

"Ok…", Penny wasn't buying it, but was respecting Ruby's space, something Ruby appreciated to an extent. Penny continued though, "But Ruby, I think it would be unwise to neglect a weapon you have great skill with."

"Huh?" Ruby questioned, not sure where Penny was going with this, "What do you mean?"

"To most," Penny began, "weapons are just that, weapons, mere tools. They have little to no respect for the power that weapons have… particularly the kind of power to take lives."

The scene in the forest flashed in Ruby's mind before vanishing as fast as it came. She flinched slightly.

"However," Penny offered, "I'm led to believe you treat your weapons differently, right?"

Ruby thought for an instant before agreeing with a nod, "They are like an extension of ourselves…"

Penny smiled, "Then always remember to use your weapon in that manner. So that always represents an extension of your will to do good."

To have her own gun philosophy thrown back at her was shocking, in a good way. A bitter part of Ruby realized that sometimes she said things without truly knowing what they mean, but another part admitted that sometimes it is hard to know of one's own ignorance.

Ruby suddenly thought of Saffron and how he used his weapons. Saffron did use his weapons as mere tools. Disposing of his main weapon the instant it lost use, as well as using dozens of disposable shuriken. He didn't fear his weapons; he respected them as much as one would a tool, only as much as needed.

Ruby felt a new sort of confidence in her beloved weapon, the only question remaining in those regards was if she could trust herself…

Ruby smiled at Penny, "Thank you, Penny, I'll trust myself a little more now."

Penny smiled, happy with herself, "And my other question. Your blaster, that didn't look like a dust round, but like pure energy. How is that possible?"

"Oh." Ruby should have suspected a fellow weapon enthusiast would notice that, " _The Quantum Defender_ is powered by a Trizyrium Dust crystal. It absorbs my aura like a battery and uses it as an energy source. Though the crystal design is flawed and occasionally needs to be replaced. My… my mother designed it."

Penny looked almost shocked at that, and clutched her chest, "R-really? T-that's amazing." She sneezed.

Ruby found that reaction odd, "Yeah, it's pretty unique, I hope to eventually get around to getting good enough with Dust to perfect her formula."

Penny took a few breaths as she nodded, not hiding her emotions very well, "T-that's a good goal."

Penny calmed down and questioned, "So what now?"

Ruby hummed for a second. As much as she would rather just keep on with her original goal of getting booze, this was too much of a coincidence. It seemed impossible to run upon that symbol so soon after discovering it on her Scroll – the same scroll that was Saffron's.

He left that symbol for her. Why?

There was a scheme going on here and Ruby had a hunch that she would find more of those weapons among the various groups. If random chance had the first group of random goons they ran into had these weapons of much higher quality than they could ever hope to steal for themselves; then the chances of more of them being around had to be possible, math wouldn't accept it otherwise and the universe just wasn't that convenient.

So Ruby commanded, "We'll wait and explain what happened to the police, and if you have nothing better to do, we are going to investigate why these low level thugs have such suspiciously quality weapons. It isn't good to have idiots like these with military grade weapons."

"Okay!" Penny confirmed, "I don't have much specific I need to do and would be glad to help you deal with these ne'er do wells!"

"Though," Penny questioned, "are you sure you want to do this with just me? We could get actual Huntsmen to do this. And aren't you from Beacon? Wouldn't your team be able to help?"

Ruby had already thought of that actually, but knew that to get the cops to understand the connection to Saffron, she would need to explain that she was previously attacked, which would lead to what happened to her attacker. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she could speak the story out-load and besides, "The police and Huntsmen in Vale are already too busy trying to catch Roman Torchwick, whose thefts are beginning to create a recession. They won't have time to deal with whatever scheme is going on here that we don't know how extended it is yet."

Penny nodded at that, "And your team?"

Ruby held back a flinch before coming up with a reasonable lie, "They are still caught up with the last few exams in school, and are too stubborn to accept my help." That was only partially true, they were stubborn people, yes. However, they were already done with exams like her, and Ruby had studied with each of them at least once.

But then Ruby realized… "When did I tell you I went to Beacon or had a team?"

Penny tried to conceal a look of panic and was close, but Ruby spotted it, "I- You told me!" She hiccupped.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, "Did I?"

Penny nodded, "Yes! After I said I was from Atlas." She hiccupped again.

Ruby's memory was eidetic, Ruby never said she was from Beacon Academy, but decided to let Penny slide on this discrepancy. She wouldn't, however, forget it. "Oh, right. Anyway, I think I hear the police now. Let's get this over with, I hear a lot of these guys are snarky and underpaid."

Penny looked immensely relieved, not making her fumble any less obvious, and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

While the police were a little wary of why 15 and 17 year old girls were doing on the bad side of Vale, but after confirming their Huntress-in-training status, they seemed oddly relieved and unsurprised.

After taking a quick testimony they began looking over the logistics of evidence to make sure these guys ended up behind bars. The police understood why they wanted to keep the dust, and conceded on that point, but were quite clear that the military-grade weapons were going with them and Ruby had no protest to that. Though was slightly disappointed she wouldn't get to tinker with them; pictures would have to do for now.

Ruby had waited until then in case it was illegal, but bartered with the police for hacking into the bald guy's scroll.

Of the few programs that Ruby had access to on _the Quantum Communicator_ one of them was a program that hacked into Scroll passwords. Apparently it was something Saffron felt was commonplace enough a tool that anyone could have one. Whether that spoke about Saffron as a person or how society regards privacy had yet to be seen.

Shockingly, the police had little protocol for searching people's scrolls. Apparently policy had fallen behind technology as for whatever reason it wasn't protected under warrant and searching laws.

In fact, after a few questions, Ruby learned that 'Yomi' – who Ruby knew was really Saffron – was the one who basically wrote the rules of Cyber Security in the face of the rising threat of hacking. It wasn't so surprising that with him gone, the infantile industry of cyber security was once again left to organizations to do so if they have the skills to make everything from the ground up. Of course, it also meant that it made further sense that Beacon's network was easily hacked by Saffron – he left the hole for him to use later.

Ruby realized she would need to apologize to Ozpin later. Damn.

While the potential breach of privacy was frightening, it was convenient in the sense that the police were completely okay with her hacking the Scroll as long as she handed the scroll over afterwards.

It took less than a minute, and after another minute its contents were copied and stored on _the Quantum Communicator_.

The ambulance had long since left, but by the time the police were done with them, the sun was about to set and Ruby realized she hadn't had any of her naps since before lunch and it was now past her usual dinner time.

Thankfully, Penny noticed this and had an offer, "Maybe we can continue this quest tomorrow? You particularly seem tired and in need of refreshment."

Ruby nodded slowly, not feeling up to going all the way back to Beacon and being questioned when she tried to leave again, "You have somewhere to stay right? Do you mind if I spend the night?"

Penny smiled widely and squealed, "Ooooo! Yes! It will be just like a slumber party! I've always wanted to have one!"

Ruby chuckled slightly before she realized, "Wait, I've never had a slumber party before either."

Penny gasped, "So it will both be our first time?"

Ruby sputtered before trying to hold back her laughter at Penny's accidental innuendo.

Penny noticed this behavior and responded with confusion, "Huh? What is so funny, friend Ruby?"

Giggling like a school-girl, Ruby whispered in Penny's ear before stepping back.

Penny seemed to ponder what Ruby said before saying, "I don't get it."

Ruby sighed in amusement, realizing that Penny was the most innocent person she had ever met, "Let's just head to your place."

Penny nodded, "Right!" And she grabbed Ruby's hand as she lead her, "Follow me!"

Ruby sighed exasperated as so was once more dragged along the streets of Vale, headed towards Penny's hotel this time. So much for being irresponsible and getting booze. Only she could have such a simple goal get subverted so much…

She glanced over at the smiling orange-haired girl known as Penny.

…And somehow get a friend along the way when she wasn't looking for one.

Ruby shuck her head. No, no she wasn't trying to make friends. Her thoughts and world view were jumbled so she wanted a distraction, it's why she came to the city. She began this quest because it was a time consuming distraction and because she couldn't let anything tied to Saffron go unsupervised. She only wants Penny along because she has proven to be useful and had useful advice….

Right?

* * *

Blake entered the dorm-room. The setting sun visible on the horizon threw the open window. Weiss and Yang were already there.

Blake sighed, "Neither of you could find her then?" During their classes they had quickly noticed that Ruby was just not attending. Teachers didn't mind it too much as they all knew what grades Ruby was getting. Though clearly, their team knew more about how bad things were getting and so set out to search for Ruby around the school.

"Nope." Yang notified, emphasizing the 'p' out of habit rather than enthusiasm. "She wasn't in any of the fields around the school."

"Neither was she in one of the internal training facilities, and all teachers can confirm that no one saw her after lunch." Weiss informed.

Blake nodded, "And the library was empty of her as well, though one corner of the room looked like it had been used and abandoned. Considering it was a dark corner, I bet she had used it. Not that it helps much now."

Yang chuckled, "So she helped you find the perfect library spot then? Good for you!"

"Yang!" Weiss chided, "Is this really the time for your childishness! Our leader is missing!"

Yang flinched, "Yeah, you're right. Ruby may have needed a little space, but this is taking it too far."

Blake nodded, "She must have left the campus, safe in the knowledge that she doesn't have to worry about classes anyway."

"Great." Weiss complained, "So she's off gallivanting in Vale, getting into who knows what kind of trouble!"

Yang looked over at Weiss, "Hey, we don't know that. I don't think Ruby is in the mood to be looking for trouble."

"She doesn't need to be looking for trouble to run into it!" Weiss argued, "This is Ruby we are talking about!"

Yang blinked, "Oh God, Ruby is alone, unsupervised in the city. Vale will be destroyed within the week."

Weiss threw her hands in the air, "Thank you for realizing that!"

Blake hummed, "I'll go let the headmaster know that Ruby is missing, and if she doesn't turn up we'll be searching for her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Yang questioned, "We should go immediately! We can't let Ruby wander the city alone all night without one of us with her. Buddy system!"

Blake explained, "Chances are Ruby had been moving since she left before lunch. Considering the time, she is already going to be bunkering down, and is smart enough to not wander the city at night without caution."

She sighed, "That and we have been in classes all day and are tired. It makes Ruby's odd sleep schedule appealing for such situations."

Yang did not look as if she liked that reality, but saw the logic in it, "I guess that sounds right. Ruby may be acting weird, but she is practical enough to not go around the city at night. I'm just worried _where_ she is staying."

"Well," Weiss began sounding unsure, "If we really are that worried, we could begin the sleep cycle of that dolt's _now_. We could take a 30 minute rest, enough to get us through the sleep cycle healthily and then head out looking for her."

Yang nodded in agreement, "I enjoy sleeping, but I guess it really is worth it if this is how real Huntresses can be ready at all times."

Blake looked to the both of them, "Are we agreed then?"

Yang replied, "Yeah!"

Weiss nodded unenthusiastically, she still slept in everyday and was consistently _almost_ late to their first periods.

Blake turned to the door, and looked back, "Then I'll notify the headmaster. We'll head to the Bullhead at 7:40."

The others replied positively as Blake left. However, Blake had a bad feeling as she walked the halls that it wouldn't be as easy as they imagine it being. Vale is a large city and there is already plenty of trouble going on.

' _I wonder how long until we get sidetracked?_ '

The sudden bickering behind her told Blake that they would be distracted 5 minutes in.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And there we are! The plot continues! Rising Action! While it isn't stated outright in this chapter, those goons were after Ruby's bounty. Of course, they were too stupid to remember it was a 'capture' order, but like they could win anyway.**

 **Volume 1 is taking quite a twist isn't it? First time around it is just school time and school problems, with Roman Torchwick being an entirely behind the scenes subplot except in the first and last episode in the Volume. This world is more overtly dark and Ruby has to understand and deal with this reality – something that other characters will face sooner or later.**

 **As many guessed the agent is Penny! I had a lot of fun writing her. You may have noticed her sneeze randomly – it wasn't random, it is a quirk that implies Penny is telling a half-lie. But clearly, Penny knew who Ruby was since she knew Ruby goes to Beacon without being told.**

 **Anyway, part of why Cinder (and Atlas seems to sort of know) knows about Silver Eyes has to deal with the idea that if the hero gets a power up, the villain should get one too in order to be fair. Ruby gets her Silver Eyes earlier, and that manages to get to Cinder or Salem and then Cinder; and then when Cinder sees Ruby in the beginning of the Volume, she knows definitely who to target instead of a rumor.**

 **And in regards to Atlas, remember where Ruby got her surgery - on her abdomen - after unlocking her powers. Silver Eye color is rare after all. Qrow and Oz tried to hide it due to Atlas' military nature, but you can't win every time. It's just taken a while for Atlas to finally get close to tracking down that girl from 11 years ago.**

 **Either way, Ruby is now actively dealing with the low lives and later gangs and even the White Fang as they go after her bounty, forcing Ruby into situations where she is inadvertently put in situations where it can turn into kill or be killed. And clearly she isn't prepared to handle that. She's 15.**

 **Team WBY isn't going to just sit around and are going to head into the city! Will they find Ruby, or will something get them distracted? Knowing them, probably.**

 **What is Terra Manufacturing and how the hell is a computer-hacking assassin connected? How does Cinder expect goons to capture Ruby, or is that even what she is expecting of them (though of course succeeding would be nice)? Will Penny be able to use the Magic of Friendship to heal Ruby's conflicted and hardened heart? And why did Ruby's Trizyrium Dust Crystal get such a reaction from Penny?**

 **Will all these be answered next time?! You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Also, I give many thanks to you, my audience, as last chapter we reached (and surpassed) 100 reviews, 300 favorites, and 400 followers. I am amazed at continuing to have so many people enjoying this story and I hope I can continue to accommodate your expectations as we continue to grow! On that note, review, favorite, and follow if you haven't and see you all next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: Define

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 14: Define

" _Maybe the reason you're having trouble finding your place is that you haven't discovered your virtue yet,"_

-Fallout Equestria, Chapter 4

* * *

Ruby could have guessed that Penny was from Atlas based on how nice her hotel room was. It was a known fact that Atlas had a higher and classier standard of living, and it showed in whoever decided to pay for Penny's hotel room in the hotel, 'Goodsprings'.

There was a hot tub. A hot tub. In the main room, comfortably. That alone should give an approximation of how big the room was, but for further emphasis, there was a small kitchen as well. You could live there for an extended period of time; which made sense since Penny would be here until the end of the Vytal Festival and this would supposedly hold her teammates later – explaining the four beds and two bathrooms.

After they had arrived, Penny was gracious enough to allow Ruby to use one of the bathrooms to clean up after the fight. Penny had used the other bathroom to wash off herself.

After Ruby was done, and begrudgingly got back into her neither dirty nor clean outfit, Penny let her get into the food; and Ruby was glad to devour most of the strawberries, Penny snagged a few for herself.

Her belly full and mind tired, Ruby quickly fell asleep, her sleep behavior making it easy to fall asleep almost instantly.

Ruby had a rather dull dream. She was back in that field that could see Signal in the distance. It was raining, but was so light it might as well be called sprinkling or misting. But the sounds of thunder rocked the sky in the distance. After what seemed like hours, she thought she heard footsteps, but she woke up before anything else happened.

After she woke up, having checked her scroll to find it was a little over an hour, found that Penny was watching TV; an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Ruby chuckled quietly; Penny seemed like a person who definitely enjoyed that show. Sort of like how Nora actually had an actual Pinkie Pie plush. The episode was the first part of the season 2 finale. Ruby remembered it as the one where Discord manipulated and corrupted the wielders of the Elements of Harmony.

"Do you have a virtue?"

Ruby started at that, realizing that Penny directed that at her, even though Penny hadn't looked away from the screen. She was surprised that Penny heard her almost inaudible chuckle. "H-huh?"

Penny continued to watch the show, and asked again, "Do you have a virtue, Ruby? I've been watching this show, and noticed how the characters derive strength from a single virtue."

Penny smiled pitifully, "Though as seen here, those virtues can and have been turned against them. Corrupted and turned around to become their own opposites. The irony is not lost on me."

Ruby's mind flashed back to the Faunus from earlier. Most would say giving that Faunus the money for food was a kindness, without a doubt. But if that woman was already struggling for food so, wouldn't she quickly find herself back in the state she was in before? How much did Ruby actually help that woman? Was her kindness really a cruelty? Prolonging that women's suffering? Or was even temporarily ceasing that suffering enough on its own to be considered kind, at least in the short term? Measuring goodness by pleasure versus pain didn't seem to work.

Ruby also remembered that Saffron also made this same point to her, he even stated so. He easily converted the love she very much felt for her father and converted it into hatred to him.

Could that be part of why her mother was so conflicted? Showing an impressionable child stories of fairy tales and heroes, but then telling her to beware heroism? How much did Summer know about how love turning to hate? Ruby remembered her mother as a very loving person… how much hate would she have been capable given the right circumstance?

" _Considering what she did in the Faunus War, I thought it would be obvious…_ _It's ironic, a woman who killed so many during the Faunus War laying down a path to peace sounds hilarious."_ Saffron had claimed, saying that there were encrypted messages and entries within Summer's journal. Was he telling the truth? What did happen during the Faunus War? Team STRQ would have still been together at the time of the war. Qrow and Dad never talked about the war. What happened?

Penny asked again, still enraptured with the show, "Do you have a virtue Ruby? And is it worth the risk to invest yourself in a challengeable ideal?"

Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it. A virtue, huh? Come to think of it. She had mainly thought of it all in different ideas, like 'hero' and 'good'. But a virtue in the way Penny was describing it could be seen as a way to accomplishing heroism and goodness, but it also had to be something regularly practiced – as if part of one's personality.

She gave it a moment of thought, realizing that it was honestly a hard question to answer. It's hard to determine how well you live out values without being biased. And Ruby was already conflicted on her ability to always do good.

So she said such, "I… I'm not sure. Do… you have a virtue, Penny?"

Penny hummed, "Well, I'm not sure either. There are a lot of things I do not know."

Penny rocked in place slightly, "My Father and Mr. Ironwood say it will be my job to save the world. But they know I still have a lot to learn. It's part of why they let me come to the Vytal Festival. And because I really want to see the rest of the world and test myself in the Tournament. But…"

Penny clenched her hands, and put her chin into her knees, "…how does one do that? Save the world? And from what? I ask and they give answers, but they are completely vague and could mean anything. What do they want me to fight?"

Ruby's eyes widened at that. She had only realized recently the reality that trying to do good and save the world would be an unbearable burden. And Penny… Penny was having it forcibly placed on her shoulders, even if she was willing. It was beyond saddening, to see and realize the struggle Penny was really having with that burden. And still Penny could keep smiling. Even now as she lamented her position.

Ruby got up and walked over to Penny, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I don't know the answer to those questions… In fact, I want to know those answers about as much as you do. I'll let you know if I manage to figure it out… but until then I guess we have to stick together as friends to find the answer."

Penny looked to Ruby in surprise, before smiling, "Right!"

But Penny's expression turned solemn, "Then why aren't you with your team? I'm not close with my team… is that the same with you?"

Ruby sputtered, "N-no I suppose. No, it's not. We… normally are close."

Penny protested, "Then why are you putting so much confidence in me? Until a few hours ago, a stranger?"

Ruby flinched, because she couldn't fully put together a response… No, that was a lie. It was that Ruby knew that they wouldn't agree to the reasons behind her motivations and she didn't want to talk about what she had done – as irrational as it seemed.

Any other time, Ruby would have laughed at that irony.

"… I guess I'm still trying to get my thoughts together." Ruby admitted, "Something really bad happened and now I don't know what to think or what to do. So I avoided my friends to protect them, and ran off into the city to find anything to bring myself a distraction."

Penny looked away as she asked, "…Does it have to deal with why you froze up earlier?"

Ruby paused, initially unsure if she wanted to answer. But decided that if she didn't give something, then Penny would believe that Ruby would never open up and communicate and so Penny wouldn't continue to try. And while that should have been Ruby's goal… she couldn't.

"Yes." Ruby confirmed. She shivered slightly at the minor confession.

"Thank you." Penny said sincerely, "Then as your friend, if you need me to help get your thoughts together or whatever you need me for, just let me know and I'll do my best."

Ruby smiled appreciably, "I… may take you up on that. But later, I could use more rest and then we can look over what we have and move on with our 'quest'." Ruby had checked the time; somehow they managed to have thirty minutes pass by. That realization induced pause of Ruby's must have been longer than she imagined it.

Penny smiled back, happy to have been of help, "Ok! Sleep well, Ruby!" Penny turned back to the TV, the show managing to transition into the second episode of the season finale – right as the Elements of Harmony got together once more and united they sealed Discord back into stone.

Ruby questioned, as she got closer and closer to sleep, if she really was still just using Penny as a distraction or if she really was finding a friend.

Someone that would help her find an answer by asking every single question.

* * *

The three other members of team RWBY were currently walking the streets of Vale, keeping a hopeful eye out. They were still in the nicer areas of Vale, though that was vague as most of Vale was 'nice'. Frankly, the only bad side was the criminal sector, the sectioned off and heavily damaged portion of the city in the Northwest, above the Upper Class residences. It didn't make much sense until you imagined what a portion of those Upper Class people did to get their money in the first place.

If anything, it added to the potential attacker theory, since the Forever Fall is also North of Vale, walled off of course, but still close and accessible to the North of Vale. The dense trees and dipped and heights of elevation being the reason it needed its own relay tower despite being so close to Vale.

Specifically, they were currently in the Residential District, south of the river that came from Beacon Cliffs and north of that river's main tributary that irrigated the Agricultural District.

The idea was that since it was getting later and later into the night, that Ruby was taking refuge in one of the many hotels – many of which were actively preparing for the large amount of tourists about to come in preparation for the Vytal Festival. A simple explanation and description and most people at the front desks should be cooperative.

As they were walking, Yang questioned, "Hey, why didn't we ask Pyrrha and the rest to help?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Weiss chided, "Jaune is going to those review classes to make sure he can do better next semester and Pyrrha is kind enough to help him as his partner." Weiss seemed to still be questioning how Pyrrha Nikos could be so kind to someone like Jaune who had to Weiss the sexual interest equal to that of a cactus.

Weiss continued with a hint of being impressed, "And despite how intelligent and practical Nora can actually be, we don't think even Ren can handle her too long before she gets distracted."

Blake interjected, "It might actually be a good idea to get those two involved, assuming Ruby proves hard to find. Nora seems to connect to Ruby's inner insanity. Nora might have interesting ideas to where Ruby could be."

"Hey!" Yang protested, "Are you calling my sister insane?"

"No," Blake denied, "Just that she is partially crazy, like most people at Beacon."

"Well I am not 'crazy' as you put it." Weiss claimed.

"I'm not so sure about that Ice Queen." Yang teased.

Weiss threw her fists down to her sides in frustration, "Stop that! Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss was ignorant that her current antics were the exact behavior that Blake would define as 'slightly crazy'.

"Because your shoulder is cold enough to halt erupting volcanoes in their tracks? Or could freeze the sun before it goes supernova? Or-" Yang offered before being interrupted by Weiss.

"Yes, yes, I get it!" Weiss protested, the truth behind her claim was up for debate.

Meanwhile, Blake had been thinking to herself about something, and so questioned the person who would know most – Yang. "Yang, is there a reason that Ruby wouldn't think to come to us if something was going on?"

Yang's smile of amusement turned painful, "Yes… I suppose there is."

They all stopped on the sidewalk to listen.

Yang continued, "Ruby was, absolutely brilliant by the time she started attending Signal. Her ability to remember everything made her a prodigy and she was as mentally mature as people our age. But she was only 13, which might as well be leagues behind her own mental maturity. Ruby was too stubborn to dumb herself down to their own level and so was ostracized for being on such a higher pedestal than the rest could ever hope to reach."

"Didn't you go to Signal, though?" Weiss questioned bluntly.

Yang flinched violently, "I-I won't make excuses. Ruby had gotten attacked by Beowolves while protecting me when she was 4. She had to go get surgery up in Atlas. So Dad and I weren't… supportive of her desire to attend Signal. And after I learned she was training on her own in preparation…"

Yang ran her hand through her hair, visibly struggling to come out about this, "We fought. And despite having already been attending Signal for two years I got my ass kicked. I-I have little control over my emotions, my pride was wounded, and my worry shoved back in my face… so I ignored her too."

Blake's eyes narrowed in disapproval as Weiss gasped in genuine shock.

Weiss gasped out, "But you too are so close…"

Yang stuttered, "I-it took me a while to get over myself and I begged for her to accept my apology, to forgive me for being so stupid. By then though it was the fall semester of my senior year, and Ruby hadn't made a single friend outside of teachers that whole time. I'm dumb, not stupid. I know she at first accepted out of emotional desperation…"

Yang looked absolutely heartbroken at that admittance, something that cooled Blake's disapproving look. Yang hiccupped, some tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, "I'm not surprised she has been having difficulty trusting other people with anything personal."

"But we are her team! She is supposed to be a leader!" Weiss protested, "She challenged me to a fight, because _I_ was having an issue with the team, but the moment she has one she runs off? That's not right!"

Blake might have tried to word that better, but could agree that Weiss had a right to be slightly annoyed.

Yang seemed to understand that as well, but defended, "She really is trying. But it has been ingrained that people choose to be around her for some ulterior motives."

Weiss' eyes widened slightly at that before returning to normal. Blake caught the look.

Yang continued in the same breath, "And she doesn't know how to lead a team. She understands tactics and that there is to be a team dynamic, but she is working on how to get that dynamic there."

Yang clenched her fists in frustration, "I think she was starting to get there too, but then whatever happened and so she reverted to what she knows…"

Yang hit her bare hand against a nearby building, causing cracks, "…hide away from others, let them see no weakness, let them know no weakness, do it yourself like everything else you've had to do."

"Yang…" Weiss began softly, "you may be completely inconsiderate of other people's emotions and a complete barbarian…"

Yang pointedly looked at her, letting Weiss so far she was _not_ helping.

Weiss finished, "…but I think anyone with eyes that can see or ears that hear can tell you love your sister deeply. You just need to do what you do best and have your actions speak louder than words and show her how much you care."

Yang smiled in appreciation, whipping the tears away as they formed.

Blake smiled and nodded in agreement with Weiss' words, something that was a rarity.

"Right." Yang confirmed, "We can still turn this all around. Come on, let's keep searching, the night is young!" She pumped her hand in the air with enthusiasm.

Weis shook her head as they started walking and whispered in what she thought was inaudible, "Emotionally unstable blonde."

Blake only caught it thanks to her still hidden Faunus-hearing, and Blake had to admit to one thing… Yang went from sad to enthusiastic extremely quickly. And what else was Yang hiding about her past? Blake had the inclination to believe that there was even more trauma that Yang hadn't felt like sharing yet.

Blake's cat-like curiosity would have to wait, as they moved into another hotel lobby hoping to find their leader…

* * *

Ruby, out of habit at this point, woke up about half an hour after she fell asleep. Checking the time, it was a bit past 10, so still Wednesday.

The lights were out in the room and Penny was resting.

Ruby lay there, thinking of something quiet to do or think about. Unhelpfully, her brain went back to the encounter she and Penny had with those goons. Ruby's expression went mildly sorrowful as she remembered that someone a few feet from her had _died_. Never mind that he was also trying to kill her and furthermore wasn't killed by her but by another one of the goons trying to kill her who simply had very bad aim and tactical sense.

Ruby scoured her emotions for how she felt about all of that, and was a bit worried as she realized she didn't feel more than regret than that someone had died. She didn't feel any responsibility for it; after all, they were trying to kill her and managed to kill themselves in the process. But that didn't make it as something that needed to happen.

Countering that, Ruby's large and rational part of her brain reminded the only other options were to try and run or to surrender. While running would (probably) prevented them from killing each other, which would mean they still had military grade weapons and they didn't have the behavior to suggest they would be doing good things with them. Surrendering wouldn't be good either, as Ruby would no doubt have found herself defiled and maybe even dead anyway.

That thought reminded her that they wanted just Ruby for some reason and Ruby distracted herself for a second by reminding herself to look through the bald guy's data for the reason behind that.

Her emotional half reminded her that she still had more to think about. The rational mind found this annoying since it felt so clear and dry, they chose the best option, it was their fault they killed themselves by having bad aim and for shooting at the two of them _when they were surrounding them, thus putting each other in their own lines of fire_. It was a miracle 5 out of 8 didn't manage to instantly kill themselves, since the last three were facing the empty street at the time.

Ruby's emotional mind insisted that they were missing something.

Having less experience with her emotional side, and finding its view and insistence confusing, Ruby determined it was time to find another way to distract herself.

So after determining that she didn't want to start planning for tomorrow until Penny was up, Ruby decided to tinker with _the Quantum Communicator_.

Honestly, there was so much stored on the device, she still wasn't sure how much of it she was denied access. Still lying in bed, she pulled open the Scroll functions and began moving through the file directories on the file manager.

After a few minutes she found a particularly interesting folder called ' _Mission Logs_ '. Curious, she opened the folder and found to her slight surprise a massive list of audio files. Apparently Saffron, or whomever, decided to keep their missions recorded via audio – probably so he could hear his own voice some more.

Ruby weighed if the cons of having to hear Saffron's voice again and potentially having another panic attack was worth it, but her damned curiosity and desire for information won out. So she got a wireless ear-bud and selected a random clip near the middle of the list.

 _The Quantum Communicator_ made a clicking sound as the recording started playing.

( **Caution: The following italics are pretty dark, you've been warned, I'll leave a marker when it's over** )

" _Mission Log: 54."_ The recording began, distinctly Saffron's voice. His tone seemed slightly bored and uninterested.

" _I was contacted by a contractor working for the Schnee Dust Company. He was prospecting and preparing for constructing a Dust Mine within the Kingdom of Vacuo. The potential sight was located near a small town, the people were camped out in poor hovels and wood buildings heavily damaged from sandstorms. The village was on the fringes of the habitable area of the desert. In fact, technically the village was outside of Vacuo's territory, making it much easier for Schnee to claim the land. The town was called 'Andale'._

" _Anyway, the contractor was using the town as a place for his men to rest as they worked on preparing the site for future mining, mainly building landing pads for transportation and other foundations for further facilities._

" _The problem was that he was regularly losing men. Considering the desert this wouldn't normally be suspect. The catch was that they were disappearing while in town and the damned, happy as can be townspeople denied knowledge behind the disappearances._

" _Well, the contractor found their attitude about their standard of living suspect, especially considering he wondered how they lived out there so long. 'Greatest town in Sanus' my ass. So, the contractor didn't believe the townspeople were telling the truth, but he couldn't do anything himself as he wasn't much of a fighter and didn't want Vacuo's government to notice his activities – didn't want it to look like Schnee Dust Company could get away with strong-arming Vacuoian towns. Bad publicity it was, apparently unlike what was essentially Faunus slave labor. Assholes._

" _More like Schnee didn't want to pay more money than necessary and didn't want to obey Vacuo's authority – the little it has. But I digress._

" _This is where I come in. He wanted to me to come in and doing some spying around and kill the ringleaders behind these disappearances. It was difficult enough trying to control his Faunus slaves. As well as find humans willing to guard said Faunus without brutalizing them too much on Vacuo's heat – not to forget to mention willing to withstand the heat themselves. He couldn't afford to keep losing men, and it would look bad with the company, so it was cheaper to just pay me and not lose face._

" _This was a real test of my Semblance, as I was not about to go around Vacuo's desert's wearing two layers of clothing. Thankfully, everyone stays indoors at night in fear of nighttime sandstorms as well as the cold of the night and the occasional Grimm. It was easy to not be seen._

" _Speaking of Grimm. That was another reason he contacted me, as the concentration of Grimm was odd as well as difficult for his men to repel during construction. He assumed that this tied in with whatever the townspeople were up to. The townspeople weren't as concerned about the amount of Grimm._

" _Observing the townspeople during the day yielded little results. The people were quite adamant in their jovial attitudes. The more elderly and the children seemed to be less in the loop as the others. Particularly, the children were as oblivious as impressionable children could be; and a couple of the elderly were noticeably away and quiet about anything regarding the disappearances._

" _At first, I wondered if somehow they were a part of the conspiracy, but threw that out, as there was little chance the elderly could even get the drop on Faunus workers, no matter how abused and withered they were._

" _Another thing I had learned from my daytime observations was that the townspeople had an odd amount of meats for consumption, but more than could be gathered from the few small animals that inhabited the area; and very little trade routes came through the town and for good reason as the town had little to over than a place to wait out the night._

" _After I learned that they were particularly defensive about the visitors staying away from a set of sheds. I determined it was imperative that I do the opposite and peek inside. A few locks picked later and I was quickly able to deduce what had happened to the slaves and guards that had gone missing._

" _First thing I thought was, 'Now I know the secret ingredient in Linda Smith's 'delicious' meat pies!' Thank my common sense for not having a sample. Constant vigilance!_

" _Apparently, the reason for Andale's 'success' was that the overly kind people would lure in unsuspecting traders and travelers, whisk them away as they slept, and chop them up into a variety of cuts and chunks. An in case my colorful description wasn't clear enough, Andale was a town of cannibals._

" _I think the worst part about it was the fact they hid it from the children. Not to say they completely hid it from them, but still. If you are going to indoctrinate the next generation, please do it honestly at least. Not that would be the behavior I would direct them towards._

" _Anyway, after aggressively interrogating some of the townspeople – partly because of the job and partially out of anger and annoyance – I was able to confirm that all the adults and most elderly outside of those few quiet ones from earlier were in on the game._

" _After making sure I had recorded testimony – see attachment A, attachment B is photo evidence – I proceeded to adhere to the terms of the contract and systematically killed every adult member of the town of Andale. I liked making it look like accidents, it never gets old._

" _In exchange for the evidence to keep Vacuo from blaming them for wrong doing, I was given temporary help in extraditing the remaining members of town – children and a few elderly – to locations where I myself could further transport them. A certain forest town in the Forests of Vale is much nicer a place to live and I can actually offer those children a future. That future would benefit me, but I still say it's not kidnapping if they ended up somewhere easily nicer._

" _The best news was I got a bonus by looting the houses of lien and lighter valuables, conceding that the contractor and his men could loot the rest within the property for further selling – probably to someone in Mistral._

" _Overall, a net gain of 50,000 lien from the contract and a further 26,000 thousand lien in bonuses, as well as 57 orphans and 4 elders – future warriors or engineers and information and wisdom born from experience. All in all, a good day._

" _Mission Log 54: End… Why do people have to be so weird?"_ The last sentence was muddled as the recording clicked as it ended.

( **Dark stuff over - sort of, just not as extreme of course)**

Ruby stared at the ceiling, her mouth wide open.

What… what the fuck.

Ruby's mind unhelpfully took images she remembered from seeing into Saffron's body and applied it to moving images of people being chopped up into slices and put in fridges.

Ruby held back the urge to vomit.

And suddenly the rational part of Ruby's mind realized in that moment that maybe the emotional side was onto something.

It wasn't that she felt responsible for that goon's death; it was obviously not her fault. It was the implications that came from asking some basic questions.

' _If I am attacked, how much am I able to defend myself? If I am attacked and targeted, by determined individuals, how far will I be willing to defend myself? Will I or should I kill to defend myself?_ '

And the question that was brought by that recording…

' _What line is there that makes it okay to kill? Does it even exist? And if so, who writes it? Ruby? The authorities? Some invisible God?_ '

Ruby had no confident answer. How does one justify killing some people but not others? How far is not forgivable? What is that line that people can never cross and be able to back? When are people stuck on their dark path? Does that line exist, or do people assume it's there? What if by killing in defense you end up being the one causing injustice? Do you deserve to die then?

The world was so unbearably cold and dark.

…Ruby wasn't sure if she was going to get anymore sleep for a while.

Ruby paused as a certain realization took over her. If Saffron had copied her contacts, then maybe he also copied…

Quickly moving through the file directories she found what she was looking for. Yes, it turns out that Saffron did steal a copy of all her image files. Skimming through the images she found what she knew she needed to see.

' _Zwei!_ ' Ruby cooed internally. Ruby and Yang had a pet dog named Zwei and he was cute and adorable and cute! Zwei is a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes and you can't help but love him!

And so Ruby began flipping through the 1547 pictures she had of Zwei because you couldn't feel sad when looking at how adorable Zwei was! You couldn't think about cannibal towns when watching Zwei hyped up on Dad's coffee!

Right?

Right.

…It would be a couple of hours of this before Ruby would feel safe enough to stop.

* * *

Nothing much happened with Ruby until the next morning when Penny woke up – the day now Thursday.

Today was a day they had to be sure to produce results, since it was well known news that combatants and waves of tourists were going to arriving in Vale en mass. While this meant some groups would be stupid enough to take advantage of the incoming tourists; most would stay far away, cautious of the sudden influx of Huntsmen and Huntresses of unknown skill strength. This was made worse for those smart enough to realize this, but those combatants might as well look like the tourists if they weren't making their weapons known – so it was a risk to try and take advantage of the sudden influx of foreigners.

This meant that they had to act while these various criminal groups would still be willing to operate and they were running out of time, because otherwise they would hole up and merely oppress the poor within the well hidden slum and criminal district.

Ruby had to admit that while cruel, cold, and unjust, it was well designed to shove the poor and destitute in a sectioned off and run down part of Vale that was hidden behind the Upper Class district. Tourists would come into Vale and only see what the Council wanted them to see, prosperity and culture, not Vale's economic woes.

Combing through the bald goon's scroll data revealed little, but the few things that were relevant were quite important on the contrary. There were several bounties calling for the capture, and one with a smaller payout calling for the death of, someone with the description that fit Ruby to a T. Details like, 15 years old, wields a scythe, wears a red cloak, silver eyes, black hair with red tips.

The one vital detail the contracts missed was that they didn't have her name listed, thankfully, but there were claims on some of the bounties that claimed she killed the Phantom, and that was why they had stopped taking missions. Ruby wasn't sure how whomever wrote these bounties came to that conclusion since _her fight with Saffron, who probably had that moniker, was fought without witnesses._ But it couldn't be coincidental, so somehow, other sources knew of her encounter; perhaps the employers that Saffron mentioned? Another mystery for Ruby to solve.

Anyway, the bounty offers simply named Ruby, ' _Red_ '. Wow, so creative.

The only other thing of note was that the bald guy's scroll messages suggested locations of various other small time groups like his own and where more organized groups had their territory. There was also more recent implications that those high-grade weapons were making themselves to most groups in the Criminal District, but of course, the bald guy didn't know where from – just that he got the weapons cheaply.

To Ruby and Penny, it was obvious that the only way to learn more was to track down these groups and find more information until they could reach the top of the grape vine – and take as many of those high grade weapons from as many goons as possible.

Penny suggested seeing if they could directly track down and talk to the bounty offices for this information, but Ruby shot that down. They would even lose their 'innocent little girls' as a tactic to get them all to underestimate the two of them since they had no quarrels about setting bounties on 15 year old girls. That and finding those offices would be nigh impossible without an invitation and were most likely mobile.

So Ruby determined that since they lost any possible underestimation ability as a tactic, they needed to gain an advantage to counter the one that was taken away. The only feasible way Ruby could come up with was to instill an intimidation tactic. Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ was a massive scythe, and the thing was heavy – causing Ruby to have a lot more upper body strength than one would initially believe.

And if Ruby raised her hood to cover her face, it gave an aura of mystery and aloofness. Throw in a little eye glowing combined with her weapon, and Ruby became the incarnation of the Reaper. Aloof, powerful, unnatural, and detached from the puny mortals around her.

Penny thought Ruby's potential for being scary was, "Awesome!"

Before they had gone out, Ruby stood in front of a mirror, observing herself under this new projected persona. Her eyes were misty, if as conflicting on whether they were grey or really silver. The glow as mesmerizing as it had always been.

Putting the color conflict out of her mind, Ruby smirked in approval; it's amazing how a few cosmetic changes turned a 15 year-old girl into the representation of Death on Remnant.

She grimaced, her mind flashing to that scene in the forest.

...Sans the actual death, however. Yeah, let's not add to the trauma, thank you very much.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. The three members walked into the Goodsprings hotel, and Weiss complained, "Ok, if she isn't here, we have to stop for breakfast soon. I'm starving!"

Yang rolled her eyes as they went up to the counter, "You said that an hour ago."

"I wasn't lying then either!"

"Can you two stop?" Blake chided and then turned to the attendant, "Sorry for them, we are looking for our friend who has gone missing. Have you seen this girl?" Blake showed the attendant a picture of Ruby.

The attendant's face wasn't the epitome of customer service – probably because they weren't customers, "Ma'am, this is a high end establishment; I doubt young girls like yourselves would be capable of reserving rooms here in the first place."

Weiss turned to the attendant indignant, "What?!"

Yang covered the heiress' mouth before she could cause a scene, and whispered loudly, "Not now Ice Queen, have an episode later."

Weiss' glare was lethal.

Blake did her best to ignore the antics behind her and continued without a beat, "I see, so you don't plan on telling us anything then?"

The attendant looked at her blankly, "…are you still here?"

Yang looked ready to punch the attendant a new face-hole, but they had been stonewalled by enough attendants that they convinced Yang violence wasn't going to accomplish anything.

Weiss was irked at the disrespect, but hid it well.

Blake's eye twitched, but took comfort that since her bow was on the attendant was just an asshole, not necessarily racist. She turned to the others, "Fine, let's go get food and some rest. We've been looking for hours now and-"She paused to yawn, "Could use a nap."

"Yes!" Weiss celebrated, "Finally!" Her exhilaration conflicted with the yawning that followed, "Ooh, how does Ruby do this?"

As they walked out the door, Yang commented, "Who would have thought that shorty over here was a glutton? I didn't"

"Yang!" Weiss managed to yell, "Will you ever stop?!"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' out of habit.

"Cute doesn't work when you do it, missy!" Weiss declared, unaffected by Yang's unintended attempt at charm.

"Oh?" Yang questioned as the three got outside and were about to turn the corner, "And you know someone who does? Do tell~" She smirked evilly.

Weiss sputtered, "S-stop implying things you fiend!"

Blake rolled her eyes at their antics as they turned the corner, and they were getting tired? Unbelievable, the two should just kiss like in the fanfiction she… doesn't read.

They all could have had an easier life if they waited another minute, because that's when Ruby and Penny walked right by the attendant and out the front door.

Ruby turned to Penny, "All ready to go?"

Penny nodded, "I'm combat ready!"

Ruby looked at her, "You said that already."

Penny looked away for a second, then back to Ruby and defended herself, "But that was yesterday, though."

Ruby chuckled, "Made you think."

Penny pondered what Ruby meant for a second, before deducing what Ruby meant, "Oh! I see, a memory testing manipulation, interesting!"

Ruby laughed, "Come on, let's get going then." This girl had absolutely no concept of jokes. Ruby was secluded, but she at least had memes. Sarcasm was going to be fun!

And so they went on their way to the Criminal District as WBY went to get food and rest, having completely missed the other by a minute.

How unfortunate.

* * *

Weiss was currently ignoring the notably disgusting smell of Yang's fast food, consisting of grease-coated hamburgers and fries. Blake's fish was more acceptable until enough portions to fill 3 people were given to her – then it was disturbing.

She idly wondered if that diet was what contributed to Yang's rather large… assets that only the innocent could not notice.

As Weiss politely and slowly ate into her salad, her thoughts went back to what Yang had revealed earlier.

She sighed lightly to herself, now that she thought about it; it was easy to see some of the parallels she shared with her partner.

Just for being the person they were born as, both found themselves isolated because of it. Ruby was isolated for being too good in comparison with those around her. Weiss was isolated because of her father.

She grimaced internally at the reminder of that man, ' _Never show your emotions, especially ones that show weakness._ ' His harsh words whispered to her.

Yes, Weiss admitted, they both seemed to share father issues, but after hearing about the other girl's problem she was confident her was much more 'troublesome' as Ruby would bluntly put it.

If there was one thing Father was desperate for (aside from even more money) was an heir. Winter, Weiss' older sister, rejected her title and signed up with Atlas Academy. Frankly, she rejected her title because she knew that Father would have taken it away for joining up with Ironwood – a man on Atlas' council who wasn't afraid to oppose the Schnee Dust Company; the General confidently was able to do this since he controlled who the Military bought their ammunition from – no doubt expensive with others, but enough of a threat to sway her Father. Father didn't care that Winter was not doing it for political reasons – sometimes he is just that short-sighted.

As the next oldest, the title fell onto herself, but Father made it clear a woman was not his desired heir; Father couldn't just shift the title to Whitley when he was born, because that would be obvious sexism – he needed an excuse. That and Whitely wasn't his idea of a perfect heir, he may have the mannerisms that Father desired, but Whitely was rather effeminate and so wouldn't match with his ideal of strong, powerful Schnee's.

That was part of where Weiss' decision to train at Beacon was so well calculated, because it was a calculated decision. Indeed, she did want to attend Beacon for its freedom and lack of connection to a military, but it came with some more bonuses. Unlike if she attended Atlas Academy, Father couldn't simply take away her title for going to a Huntsmen Academy. With Atlas, he would be able to pull it off, because his disdain for Ironwood was obvious to all, and so no one would be surprised if he punished what he would see as a traitor to another faction in Atlesian politics. With Beacon, however, it was just Weiss going to train to be a Huntress – a position that had a high favorability within the Kingdoms since its inception – it was a political mistake to try and move against that decision; which was why he used his limited influence to 'test' her combat abilities to prove of she could handle herself or not.

Weiss had to admit though; she could wear a scar well, not that she much cared for how she got it.

Weiss took a bite of her salad, remembering she was thinking more about herself then her comparison with Ruby.

A major difference between them seemed to be how they _outwardly_ reacted to being isolated.

Weiss was isolated by her Father controlling who she say, and by herself by pushing away those that clearly were after her for her status… which was most. As she got older… Weiss could admit that other's safety was another reason; her family had been at war since her Grandfather founded the Schnee Dust Company. She wasn't going to get legitimately good people, the few that were around, killed by those animals of the White Fang just for associating with her. How much was the bounty on her head placed by those terrorists? It was about 500,000 lien last time she checked; it would only go up the stronger she got, Winter's bounty was 4,000,000 lien last she checked.

Anyway. Ruby reacted to her isolation by developing her… witty sense of humor; finding amusement in using wordplay and people's tendency to get awkward about relationships to get a rise out of others. Weiss knew a good mask when she saw one; Ruby forced herself to blush when she was being openly perverted, boy or girl.

Weiss found that alone to be odd, because she only would have expected one of those to be a ruse.

Regardless, Ruby reacted by being a nuisance (something that may have helped further her isolation) while Weiss merely was openly cold, because she could get away with it thanks to her status and it being the only way her father wouldn't be _disappointed_.

The internal result was the same.

Weiss remembered her duel with Ruby, how for one moment they saw things of the other that shouldn't have been possible normally, you don't just share memories through eye contact after all. No, somehow Ruby saw a bit into Weiss' soul.

And Weiss looked back. And she knew that Ruby thought much like herself, just with a different conclusion.

Ruby… was afraid.

Afraid of what her isolation meant for herself and what it did to her emotions. Afraid of the unknowns that would come with having their own path, whenever they found it. Afraid of disappointment.

Of Losing.

Just like herself, Ruby hardened her heart, the part of her that desired to reach out to others. Maybe like herself, as she had kind butlers like Klein, Ruby may have had one or two people she could open up to. But that would be it, just those atomically few. In a world that praises having many connections with others, and a biology that punished you for not having those connections… the only response is to become cold and fear that those outsiders try to find your weaknesses.

Weiss' solution, in order to try and change her situation, was to get strong by becoming a Huntress and use an occupation as a Huntress to change the Schnee name.

Ruby's solution was to get strong to change the world, not what they thought of herself. It was an oddity. It was if Ruby was doing it for herself, yet not for herself; for others, yet not for them. It was confusing. It could be put like this, being a Huntress would have the consequence of putting her in a position that she could use to gain public attention and change opinion's. But it also had a consequence of Ruby gaining power, politically and literally, but it was if she was ignorant of this fact or thought it was so obvious it shouldn't be given much thought.

No, that didn't quite make sense, it was more like she had a goal, but she wasn't quite sure yet who she was doing it for. Which was absurd, how do you make a goal but not know who it is benefiting or who you are doing it for?

Weiss' internal expression saddened in pity. Maybe that was part of why Ruby was running away. Because something happened to her that tried to tell her that her path wasn't possible. Something told her that she needed to harden her heart once more. Something reminded her that her goal needed more purpose than she knew to give. If that was the case, Weiss found she couldn't fault Ruby for her actions.

She only hoped she could run if proven wrong.

* * *

"Damn!" a man complained to himself. He was hunkered down in the deepest part of the warehouse that was their base. His outer perimeter of men was decimated within moments of being attacked by whomever. His men were trying to delay the attackers until they could move as many things out as possible, but they were dealing little resistance.

The doors to their room opened, revealing two of his men, panting and frightened. They quickly shut the door behind them, scrambling to get things to blockade the door. The initial man, the runner of this gang, questioned, "What is it? How is this happening? Who is attacking?!"

The men who entered had their eyes still wide in shock, "I-it was…"

But they were stopped as the doors exploded behind them, making the men go flying.

The boss and the rest of his men in the room dodged behind cover, coughing as the explosion caused dust – with a lower case 'd' – to fly around the room.

The room was eerily silent as the boss turned back to the door, now the main source of light into the room.

Slowly a figure in a red cloak approached the doorway, their eyes eerily glowing under the hood, and was holding a massive scythe with a single hand. The figure narrowed their eyes, having found their target.

The boss gulped as those eyes seemed to stare right through his soul, And he whispered as he recognized the figure from the bounties, "Red… more like… Red Death." Not knowing the actual fate of the rest of his men was really just being sent into unconsciousness – ironically enough, this still being alive would cause that name to spread faster despite the lack of actual killing by Ruby.

At that moment, the figure vanished in a swirl of rose petals, and the room broke down into hysteria and gun-fire.

Within moments the boss and the rest of his gang lay unconscious, Ruby Rose – still cloaked – among them. Ruby sighed, looking to the doorway she came from, seeing that Penny caught up. Penny was holding a scroll, recording, and was dragging quite a few of the guards effortlessly with her tethers.

"Got that all?" Ruby questioned.

Penny nodded, "Yep!"

Ruby had wanted to crack down on as many groups as possible so that way they had a better chance of getting more information that would lead them to the source of these military grade weapons. But, they couldn't wait for the police to show up every time to get the goons arrested and they couldn't just let them go, because they would go back to their ways soon enough. So Ruby had Penny record their encounters as evidence – that way they just needed to tie up the goons and gang members they came across, leave the evidence behind, and tell the police their location.

They had run across several small-time groups like the first group they had come across and moved on to larger more established gangs. This one was in the business of owning territory in the Criminal Sector and offering 'protection' to the people trying to live in it; that and things like engaging in the drug trade. Thankfully, this gang didn't seem to be in the business of sex slavery, but Ruby had a bad feeling it was a matter of time. These were still low-level gangs, barely able to control more than 7 blocks.

They did proceed to loot a portion of the lien that these groups had, leaving 90% for the police to forfeiture; as well as looting Dust crystals and rounds they might have and any weapons related to Terra Manufacturing. This was partly because Ruby wanted to inspect the weapons, and partly because she wanted more metal and gun parts for tinkering with; Beacon's workshop only had so much you were allowed to work with and was delaying her progress with updates to _Crescent Rose_ and her other infant inventions – things that were still on her workbench shelves.

Penny agreed that it was an efficient line of thinking. It was hard to get all the weapons out, particularly when groups like this one had some 40 men and weapons to go with them; their temporary solution was to take them to buildings they determined were abandoned, stash the weapons there with a marker set by Ruby's _Quantum Communicator_ , and lay some traps to prevent their theft. They would extradite the weapons later.

Already out of habit, Ruby went to collect their scrolls for information relating to Terra Manufacturing and Penny went about 'tidying up' the place.

* * *

Ruby was getting increasingly frustrated. She wasn't sure what made her think it would be so easy to track down where the weapons were coming from. But what she did know was that the weapons had to have been introduced at least a month ago and had spent that long filing down from the initial holders to low-level goons who only had their lack of a job and high testosterone going for them.

There was some good news. Thanks to the many sources of information they had gathered so far, they were able to put together a map that had the approximate locations of the territories of larger gangs. But the jackpot was learning of the existence of what may as well be a Stronghold of Scum and Villainy.

According to the data, consisting of messages and news, there was some kind of fortified complex on the northern-most peninsula in the Criminal District. Ruby had a hunch if the weapons were coming in through some larger organization, then that was probably going to be the location. However, the data she had only suggested it was there and heavily defended. And if these gangs were scared of that facility and not the police, then it went to show that it wouldn't be as easy as these gangs had been to shut down.

They needed more information, and there were two ways to get it. Attack the more prominent gangs, or try to spy on the facility or at least its surroundings. As annoying as she found it, it would be best if they got more base information which meant the first option.

Ruby sighed as Penny returned skipping. Today was going to be a long day – a lot more of the same violence. It was at least good dodging training for her speed and semblance; because she had to be careful dodging all the stray rounds that go off due to their bad aim – she wasn't going to get hit by running into a shot, that's embarrassing. And it also at least helped justify the comparative relaxing that would be done tomorrow as the majority of people arrived in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Because Ruby intended on sticking around for the Tournament, and if she's learned anything recently it is that…

Information is power.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I am having a lot of fun with these past couple of chapters. I've always wanted to have more time of just characters talking and interacting and generally getting into things they didn't in canon. Just dialogue on its own isn't good, but sometimes I feel as if I am telling too much instead of showing. Unfortunately, I saw that for most of Volume 1 that I couldn't reasonably do much to get them out of Beacon, so I rolled through the Stations of Cannon with differences caused by this continuity. But now I can finally have the characters moving around more not only because school will allow them, but by Volume 2 they should be closer as a team and thus more likely to go out and do things.**

 **So yes, I know I had to go through some Stations of Canon, but they are to some extent important to show and in some cases unavoidable. Like if Ruby joins a team at Beacon, the team announcement ceremony still has to happen.**

 **Now, I wanted to explain a bit about Mission Log 54, it exists for a few reasons. Number 1, it's to show that Saffron is callous enough to kill, but show even he was angered by cannibalism. Number 2, a lot of this arc is cementing in the fact that the world of Remnant is** _ **dark**_ **. Not to say that no light exists, but there are a few places where mankind is at its worst. Let it be known though that few places like Andale exist, Andale is an outlier. And Number 3, as Ruby notes, bringing up the question of whether there is a line where killing is acceptable – something that will continue to crop up in this story.**

 **In other news, we finally hit the 100,000+ word mark! I've always seen it as definite proof of there being content and just that the story had enough dedication to get to that point. So it is a milestone I have been waiting to get to and am proud to have breached it. And to think we aren't even done with volume 1 yet, close but not quite. Anyway, may the next 100 K be awesome and I hope you all stick around for them!**

 **Also, the latest episode in RWBY Volume 4. Blake's Mom. Yeah. I believe the saying is that she has it going on. You are welcome for this public service announcement. But for real, I like the recent showing of Blake's parents and am pretty interested in the potential happenings with her in Menagerie.**

 **Until next time, maybe you can review? Even leaving a comment is fine. Or not, that's ok too I guess.**

 **EDIT: Included a marker around the scene mentioning dark things**


	16. Chapter 15: Abeyance

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 15: Abeyance

 _"To believe in an ideal is to be willing to betray it. It is something no Sith or Jedi has ever truly learned."_

 _-Kreia, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Sith Lords_

* * *

"Why are we down at the docks on this lovely Friday instead of acting on that news report?" Yang complained loudly as the three members of RWBY approached the docks and the sea.

"You know why we are here," Weiss pointed out, "You just seem to like complaining, though I can see why; it smells like fish, really disgusting fish."

Blake refrained from chastising the heathen fish-denier as she recalled the news report Yang mentioned.

According to reports from Vale police, a red-cloaked vigilante and a partner had taken the Northernmost part of Vale by storm – the infamous Criminal District. The reports demonstrate that the duo had gone on and taken down dozens of small-time gangs and a few major gang-operations, as well as dealing with any other nefarious low-lives they came across. The reports indicate that while the duo apprehended most of those gangs, a few escaped from the bindings the duo placed on them before the police could arrive; as it was difficult for them to move in the area in the first place.

Vale's Chief of Police seemed greatly irritated about it all, it was unsaid, but Blake deduced that he was leaving the Criminal District alone because he didn't want to instigate more potential criminal activity when they can't even stop Roman Torchwick – who was doing great damage to Vale's economy. That and it made the police look bad when a vigilante did their work for them.

Considering the times of this vigilante's rise and their attire, it was obvious to the three that the red-cloaked vigilante was Ruby. Aside from the obvious reason of trying to stop crime, the three were befuddled on why in particular Ruby was doing this. Not to forget the fact that she was not only doing this without them, but with some unknown person, was mind-boggling to the three.

So Blake could give Yang some credit, it would be initially odd for them to not act according to this new information by going to search the Criminal District – a place they had avoided like most people do.

But Weiss fell for Yang's bait and humored them all by repeating the reasoning behind them going to the docks, "After we confirmed from the reports and with Professor Ozpin that Ruby was still in Vale, and again thanks to Professor Ozpin we confirmed she is still enrolled at Beacon – I deduced that Ruby does not have the intention of leaving the Kingdom or the school. Further, I believe that Ruby's enthusiasm towards being a Huntress, considering her rigorous sleep and training schedule, means that she is still interested in the Vytal Festival Tournament."

Weiss took a breath before continuing, "And If I wanted to get an edge in the Tournament, I would be on the lookout for the incoming attendees so as to gather information and begin to formulate strategies."

Yang looked at Weiss blankly.

Blake rolled her eyes as simplified Weiss' point, "Weiss says that if Ruby is serious about the Tournament that she would plan on spying on the opposition. Much like Weiss herself wants to spy on the opposition."

Weiss huffed in protest, "You can't prove that!"

Blake and Yang gave a knowing look, not buying Weiss' claim.

Ignoring their lack of faith, Weiss presented another reason, "That and I don't think Ruby plans on doing more heroics today, as many of those gangs are going to hold up and defend themselves so as to not accidentally run into the influx of potential Hunters, whether they be in training or not. Even they recognize that they might not know how foreign Hunters with their different culture appear and so will be cautious – at least for today."

"It would be embarrassing trying to rob someone, only to realize that they are actually a bad-ass." Yang commented, understanding Weiss' point.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Crude, but correct."

In the short moment of no one adding anything else, the three took in their surroundings, and noticed a Dust Shop nearby, except the windows were broken, police rope was everywhere, as well as a few officers investigating.

Weiss and Blake's eyes narrowed as Yang's lips thinned to a straight line.

Yang noted, "Torchwick."

Blake nodded as Weiss grit her teeth. Yang thought it made sense for the heiress to a famous Dust Company to find Dust thievery to be offensive.

They were that far from the scene and could hear the police talking from their position, "They left all the money again!"

The other officer replied, "Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust anyway?"

"You thinking the, uh, White Fang?" The first officer questioned to the other casually

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second responded passive aggressively.

"I don't get it." Yang commented to the group, subtly trying to avoid the White Fang part considering she knew Weiss was a Schnee and Schnee's had bad relations with Faunus let alone the White Fang, "Isn't the point of stealing the Dust to sell it? You both heard about how Torchwick is doing these heists, right? Why leave the money?"

"I would say it is to have the Dust Shops buy more product for him to steal." Blake stated, "But to think in the long term is a risky endeavor for a thief to make. You assume they will buy more Dust, and that you can get away with robbing the same place a second time – where police might be sticking around in case of repeat offenses."

Blake appreciated Yang's subtle attempt to not bring up the White Fang – even if the blond didn't realize she was doing something Blake would appreciate, since they all still didn't know much of anything about her past or her species.

Though Weiss on the other hand was not only angry because of the sacrilege that was stealing Dust, but for the thing that the other two were trying to avoid. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was the White Fang like those officers guessed. The Schnee Dust Company supplies a majority of Vale's Dust; it would be within those scum's modus operandi to target Dust Shops just for the sake of attacking my family indirectly."

Blake's eyes narrowed in irritation, irked that Weiss brought up the White Fang despite their efforts – let alone for blindly hating the White Fang because they were 'the other' like most humans saw them. "What's your problem?" Blake demanded.

Yang sighed as Weiss turned to Blake, having enough social experience to know a fight just started.

"My problem?!" Weiss questioned rhetorically, indignant, "Excuse me, but I simply cannot care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're-" Blake defended before being interrupted.

"Indeed, they are an immensely large collection of psychopaths. Well put." Weiss interrupted.

Blake glared at her words being twisted, "They're a large collection of misguided Faunus." Let's see how Weiss likes her own words being twisted against her.

"Misguided?!" Weiss almost seemed offended at the choice of words, "You do remember they want to wipe the humanity off of the face of the planet?"

While Blake had the inside knowledge that said that some members most certainly have that mindset, she couldn't agree that applied to the whole organization, "That's an exaggeration and you know it." But Blake budged slightly, "But maybe they're _very misguided_. It still doesn't explain why the White Fang would rob a Dust Shop in downtown Vale – the world doesn't revolve around you and your family."

Weiss huffed, offended at the accusation, "It doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "That's not necessarily true."

"Hey stop that Faunus!" a voice yelled out, causing Yang's eyes to widen in surprise and their collective attention being brought to the nearby transport ship.

Going over to the railing, they saw a blond haired Faunus with a similarly colored tail running away from crew members aboard the deck of the ship.

The blond went to the railing of the ship and regarded the crew members many meters behind him, "Hey, thanks for the ride guys!" He laughed audibly as he jumped off the ship and onto the dock in a display of impressive acrobatics; suggesting he was either a Huntsmen-in-training considering his age, or his natural monkey abilities helping, as his Faunus subspecies was easy to identify.

As the Blond-Faunus jumped up and hung upside down from a light-post, they heard the crew members yell, "You no good stowaway!"

"Hey!" The blond yelled back indignant as he unpeeled a banana he got from… somewhere, "A 'no good' stowaway would have been caught. _I'm_ a great stowaway!"

Yang chuckled as the other two members of their group raised an eyebrow, "I like this guy." He had a sense of humor, they could get along as friends. Maybe he liked puns!

Suddenly a rock was thrown at the Faunus' head, but he dodged it by lazily swinging to the side. The police from earlier came over, causing Yang and Blake to frown as they realized they threw a rock at someone – also happening to be a Faunus.

The police demanded, "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus responded by throwing his banana peel at the officer in question. Directly hitting the officer over his sunglass-protected left eye, to the officer's anger/frustration.

The Faunus swung to be on top of the light post and laughed at the officer's ire, "Well, if you insist!"

He proceeded to once again show off his acrobatics and jumped up and past the officers – way beyond their reach – and began to make his escape up the stairs and into the city. The police followed.

Coincidentally, the Faunus decided to go past the position that Yang, Weiss, and Blake were still watching this unfold – frozen in place at the sheer incredulity of what they were seeing.

Blake swore he blinked at her as he ran past. She wasn't sure if she should be pleased, disturbed, or worried that the fellow Faunus somehow knew about her. The last seemed unlikely, but it's only called paranoia if it's misplaced/wrong.

Yang, having been content with the hypothesis that the Faunus was a Huntsmen-in-training (not that she internally used words like 'hypothesis') she commented, "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes." Emphasis on the final word.

"Q-quick!" Weiss proclaimed, "We have to observe him!"

But before she could run off, Yang grabbed her by the back of her shirt, "Hold on there, Snow Cone, I thought the point was to observe contestants in general. And, I dunno, _find my missing sister_."

Weiss flinched slightly, a little ashamed, but not enough to prevent her from complaining, "But…" Before she could finish her sentence, she realized the Faunus had long since gotten away. "Drat, that Faunus riff-raff got away!"

Yang raised an eyebrow, ' _Riff-raff?_ ' She questioned internally, ' _I feel like that's an insult, one from a few generations ago._ '

Blake scowled, angry at Weiss' behavior. Blake had hoped that Weiss wouldn't be a racist like her family. Weiss even had been proving that to Blake, even though the Schnee didn't know she was being tested. At Beacon, Weiss was cordial with all the Faunus students (at least, the ones not causing a ruckus) and even seemed to be friendly to Velvet after she was being bullied (well, as friendly as an Ice Queen could be anyway).

But suddenly Weiss was being hostile to the Faunus, and in her anger and frustration Blake was finding it hard to wonder why this was the case; and began to get caught up in the emotions around a topic she was passionate about, equality.

Yang sighed as Blake questioned to Weiss venomously, "What's your problem?!"

"What do you mean?" Weiss questioned in a no-nonsense tone.

"Faunus this, riff-raff that – do you hear what you sound like?" Blake questioned heatedly, "Stop calling u- _him_ names. He's a person!"

"Well, excuse me," Weiss began sarcastically, "would you like me to stop referring to the light-post as a light-post or this trash can as a trash can?"

"Stop it!" Blake yelled to stop Weiss from saying anything further. Did the heiress hear how she sounded? Was she encouraging the practice of dehumanizing Faunus and treating them as second-class citizens or was she just that ignorant?! Blake felt in that moment it _had_ to be the later.

"Stop what?!" Weiss questioned indignant at being so casually interrupted and in genuine befuddlement, "He clearly broke the law. Good Faunus have no reason to break the law. Give him time. He'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Yang's expression turned worried as Blake's hands clenched. Yang tried to get a word in but was too late as Blake growled and then exclaimed, "You little brat!" She quickly turned and began walking away briskly.

Yang realized this was Blake's attempt to try and leave a stressful situation. But Weiss wasn't buying it, "How dare you talk to me like that. I AM your teammate!" As she said that she followed Blake, who stopped as she realized short of running off would have the heiress follow her.

Blake crossed her arms, "You're a judgmental little girl. The only way little girls learn is to grow up or be told like the child they are."

"What-How could you say that?" Weiss demanded offended.

Yang reached a hand out to try and get the two's attention, but they were increasingly getting caught up in their argument as disregarded her attempts to interject. Yang sighed and pulled out her scroll and dialed a contact.

She waited a moment and began talking as the line connected, pausing at times to hear Jaune respond, "Hello? Hey Jaune it's me Yang... No, things are not alright… We've been searching since Wednesday night, but have come up with nothing. The stress is getting to us, Blake and Weiss are fighting… I know, they're being stupid, but I can't just leave them like this… I would appreciate it, is JNPR all there…? Good, have you heard the reports on the news about the vigilante in the Criminal District…? Good, would you all be able to check that out while I try and solve this…? Thanks. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and that Nora can get into our Dust stockpile... Things may get hectic in that part of the city so I would be ready for goons of all walks of life... No you can't back out Jaune, I know you are all done with classes… If you don't I'll beat you within an inch of your life and then kill you…. Glad to have you aboard! See yeah later Jaune."

Yang put the phone away to still have the other two going at it and she pinched her nose in exasperation. It's been awhile since she had to deal with personal drama – not having to deal with it after getting rid of all her fake friends from Signal who were part of the crowd that was jealous of Ruby. The two also made it harder since they seemed to be fighting about politics and rights, which people didn't concede easily. Yang was going to have her work cut out for her…

"So you admit it! The White Fang is a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Yang sighed to herself, depressed, remember the moment a second ago she thought she could fix this and wondering where she got that idea from.

* * *

" _Alright sweety. Have a good rest of your day and have fun with your 'project' remember to do everything I told you and be safe. I'll be grading exams all day… and your Uncle's 'exams' too, how he keeps his job I will never know. See you in a few weeks!_ "

Ruby smiled at the text. Dad was not convinced that the red-cloaked vigilante could be anyone outside of his youngest daughter. Taking advantage of the fact that Yang would forget to try and talk to Dad due to Ruby's previous behavior regarding him. With that in mind, Ruby just came clean that yes, she was fighting crime in the Criminal District. That no, she was not alone and had a partner. And that yes, she was resting and having regular meals and trying to be as safe as possible. Dad realized quickly he couldn't convince her against the dangers, as she hinted that something big was going on; so he asked in the good faith of their strengthening relationship that she be safe and careful – something Ruby was okay with agreeing to.

On a side note, she hadn't told him anything about Saffron, or what he had led her to believe about her father's fate.

Much to Weiss' prediction, Ruby was observing the influx of people from most of the other kingdoms who were coming in for the Vytal Festival. Penny noted that while some Atlas and Mantle civilians might be arriving, the school and military of Atlas Academy had delayed their arrival.

Unlike WBY, Ruby and Penny were observing from one of the rooftops of the buildings near, but not along the harbor.

Ruby was also wearing a new outfit. She still was wearing her cloak, of course. But she was not going to be wearing the same exact clothing for more than two days in a row, and she wasn't going to go all the way to Beacon to get spares – travelling back to occasionally rest at Penny's room was troublesome enough.

Ruby wore loose, but form fitting clothes, which were colored black like her previous outfit; intended to give her freedom of movement but also still retain low wind-resistance. Combined with her cloak, it reminded her of the outfits of the Jedi in the Star Wars series of movies (the prequels were bad, but the Jedi's appearance was admittedly appropriate). She also had some light pieces of armor covering her right forearm and wrist, her torso and back, and her lower legs.

She couldn't have armor for her left forearm since the _Quantum Communicator_ from Saffron was in the way and couldn't be removed. If she wanted armor there at a later date, she was would have to have it custom crafted.

She decided on the change in outfit not just because wearing the same thing for too long was unhygienic, but because the Criminal District _felt_ dirty. Well, it didn't just feel dirty, it was dirty; ash and dust and broken down vehicles and debris littered the district. Combine that with the kind of villainy in the district, she felt like it was a good idea to invest in pants for the time being.

The armor was inspired by the need to try and block more. The fact of the matter was most of the 'lower level' goons had abhorrent aim and despite Ruby's effort, she was more likely to run into a shot rather than get hit intentionally. Thankfully, the armor was light and so wouldn't be obstructing her speed, but on the downside, of a single piece of armor got hit 3-5 times it would be useless; but there would still be the advantage of that many shots not hitting her aura shield, which meant that she could take a few hits in those spots without losing aura, as the shot would hit the armor and not her aura shield.

The dealer implied that bladed weapons should do little unless they had medium to high puncturing power, much like her _Crescent Rose_ did, though he admitted a slash from her scythe would cut the armor (and her arm if her aura failed).

All of this was paid with generous 'donations' from the gangs of Vale's Criminal District. And by donations, she meant the looting of their lien after she and Penny kicked the respective groups' collective asses.

Despite Ruby's questioning, Penny insisted she wouldn't need armor as well and had more outfits at her hotel room.

Ruby contemplated, gazing at the armor sadly, that if she was with a proper team – her team – that she wouldn't need armor in the first place. She wouldn't need armor to take hits if she was with her team. Yang could tanks hits, and her semblance even called for it, and meanwhile Ruby could prepare herself to take out the multitude of enemies while they were distracted. Weiss could use her glyphs to intercept attacks, forming her ultimate defense, and use Dust to take out enemies from a distance, while Ruby could use the opportunity to push and rush their position up close. Blake could stealthily take out targets before they had the chance to even begin attacking Ruby, leaving her open to dealing with other things.

If she was with her team, she wouldn't need extra protection – never mind the practicality that her pragmatic paranoia pointed out. Not to dismiss Penny, she was a great fighter, but both of their combat roles were too similar without back-up. Penny was meant to deal a lot of damage and do so quickly, while it appeared as if she could tank some hits, she would rather dodge for the most part. High attack power and speed, medium to low defenses, that was their combat specialty when brought down to base concepts. There was no tank to distract and take up enemy damage. No mage use their magic for defense, long-range offense, or buffs and debuffs. No ninja to hide and take out targets quickly.

There were more combat roles that could help, Ruby acquiesced. But her team was _good._ There was a balance, a symmetry that just _worked_.

The more she ran from them, the more guilt she felt about it all. They were probably confused and wondering where she had run off to. They had no clue what had been bothering her in the first place. But parts of Ruby insisted that they wouldn't understand, even if she tried to explain. That the third-party that sent Saffron after her would continue to hunt her down, and that anyone close to her could be targeted as the weaknesses they would be to Ruby.

Running and fighting an invisible enemy. Watching corners, waiting for ambushes, anticipating threats.

It wasn't living. Just survival. Ruby had trouble to see value in such a life.

Ruby was brought from her thought as she heard running nearby, below on the street.

Her eyes narrowed, wondering if one of the gangs was deciding to ambush them this far into a public area of Vale. Occasionally, Ruby and Penny had been ambushed by groups of low level goons to squad members of legitimate gangs. This behavior led to Ruby calling these attacks and the criminal forces in Vale, the gangs and such, as 'Raiders'.

Raider attacks caused them to be more cautious as the travelled the Criminal District, leading to them travelling by rooftops. Apparently, despite her moniker of 'Red Death' spreading through the District, some were brave or stupid enough to attack her. The two major gangs that seemed to control the District had only sent small raiding groups against them, probably testing them; which was probably hard when all the witnesses got caught and couldn't report back.

A side note, Ruby and Penny managed to avoid inflicting any deaths on the District, but many times, like the first encounter, they ended up killing themselves thanks to their bad aim. The fact that these Raiders seemed to not care or see it as odd made Ruby question their sanity.

Thankfully, to Ruby's surprise, it was not a Raider ambush, but a blond Faunus – monkey based off his tail – jumped onto the roof. Ruby suspected based on his muscular abs that it wasn't just his connection with monkeys that made him able to jump up the building.

He too seemed surprised to see people on the roof, but he was a quick eye and most have noticed their weapons. "Huntresses, huh? I like the 'Grim Reaper' look you have going there." While he was in a rush earlier, he didn't seem to feel the need to get a move on.

Ruby wondered for a moment where he got that from, but quickly realized that she had activated _Crescent Rose_ without consciously thinking about it. Weird. She didn't think that a couple days of being ambushed occasionally would lead to such reactions, but maybe it was a factor of her quickly adapting to fighting.

Regardless, Ruby smiled, amused, "Thanks, My name is Ruby Rose and this is Penny Polendina. You are a Huntsmen-in-training, like us, right?"

His smile remained pleased, "Yep, what gave me away?" He started to pose, flexing his muscles, "Was it my manly muscles?"

Ruby's blunt answer of "Yes actually," caught the Faunus off guard.

Ruby explained, "Anyone would have to train to so casually jump to the top of a building with a single leap, and you don't look like a member of the circus. On second thought though…" Ruby finished with a teasing grin.

The Faunus laughed, "Haha! Yeah, you got me. Sun Wukong of Mistril Academy at your service, don't let my outfit fool you though; I grew up in Vacuo." He gave a mock bow at the 'at your service' part.

Cross referencing what she knew of Vacuo, she agreed he had the Vacuoian look down.

"So," Sun began, "What are you doing looming over the docks, Ms. Reaper? Trying to spy on the competition?"

Ruby, having no reason to lie, said, "Yes."

Sun sweatdropped, "That's… not normally something people admit to."

Ruby shrugged, giving a half-hearted backtrack, "You can't prove I'm spying anyway, I'm just relaxing on this rooftop."

"Is the rooftop yours?" Sun questioned.

Ruby blushed slightly, "W-well no."

Sun laughed at having caught her essentially trespassing, "I'm just messing with you. I jumped up here without permission too."

Sun stretched for a second before continuing, "Well. I better get going. I went ahead the rest of my team to scope out places to stay and food to eat while they wait for an airship."

Ruby smiled, "Okay then, I imagine I'll be seeing you later – at the tournament at least."

Sun saluted as he turned to leave, "With a scythe like that, I'm sure we'll meet in the tournament. Later!" And with that he leapt across the rooftops.

Penny questioned, "Did we just make a new friend?"

Ruby shrugged, "Sort of? He seemed nice enough." His eyes were carefree and innocent like the others were. His hands were clean.

Ruby turned her attention back to the docks, and announced to Penny, "We should stay here and make notes for a few more hours before heading back to rest at your room. We need to plan for the next two days."

Ruby and Penny managed to come across more tidbits of information over the course of yesterday. According to what they learned, the fortress on the northern-most point of the Criminal District was active yet seemingly empty over the last year; active meaning that automated turrets and First and Second generation robots of Atlesian design guarded the facility. It was only half of a week ago was it that the White Fang took over the fortress and apparently without a struggle; one day they just were there.

She also learned that two major gangs – the 'Tunnel Snakes' and the 'Kings' - held the most territory and manpower within the District and were not pleased with the idea of the White Fang openly claiming territory; the White Fang was an organization that spanned Remnant, the gangs had reason to worry when such an organization had their sights on their livelihood.

The gangs seemed worried that the White Fang would soon start expanding their control and territory of the District, but had no evidence to support that this was part of the White Fang's goals; Ruby couldn't think of a reason for the White Fang to openly being there, being there to recruit destitute Faunus made sense, having open territory she couldn't understand the point of.

Regardless of the lack of evidence, the gangs were fearful and would no doubt be gearing up to attack the facility, ironic considering everything pointed to their newest weapons having come from the facility.

Ruby could agree that the facility needed to go, or at least whatever operation being funneled through it needed to be shut down. The military-grade weapons _were_ coming from that facility, and she could take all the guns she wanted, but they would just sell more for every one she had taken. Not to mention it had Saffron's name written all over it.

And Ruby felt she could take the environment and use it to her advantage – the gangs were after the bounty of the 'Red Death' anyway. All that was needed was the plan to make her idea come to fruition.

"…By the end of the week, that facility will be shut down." Ruby determined. And Saffron's legacy would be put to an end.

' _Maybe once I have everything about_ you _behind me… maybe then everything will be clear. Everything can go back to how it was. I can be with all my friends and we can laugh and keep all the secrets where they belong…_ '

It was the lie Ruby told herself. She knew someone was behind Saffron's involvement. She knew that someone was probably behind the White Fang even being in the Fortress. As long as that mysterious faction existed, she would be hunted.

The part of Ruby that told the lie just wished things could go back to the way they were. Where all she had was friendship problems to deal with. When saving the world seemed so easy a thing in concept.

But Ruby knew the truth. That to one day be able to live, she would need to train, learn, and fight everything that threatened her. Unfortunately, fighting was something she was good at.

* * *

It was a little over an hour and a half after Yang's call, Jaune noted as he and his team approached the Criminal District. It took a little to get the rest of his team and get their respective gear; it hadn't taken much to get them on board for the search. It took a little longer to convince Nora that she couldn't take as many Dust Rounds as they could carry; though the girl's weapon was part grenade-launcher so it made sense she liked things that go 'boom'. As if to spite them, they also had to wait a while to get a Bullhead ride into the city AND if that wasn't enough they had to get on a tram because the Bullhead wouldn't take them to the Criminal District itself.

They stood on the outskirts of the District.

"Well," Pyrrha started, "It could be dirtier?"

One of the nearby buildings chose that moment to collapse, causing them all to cough as dust and ash was sent everywhere.

Hacking, Jaune managed to breath out, "E-everyone alright?" No one responded as they were still coughing.

After the dust settled, Nora commented, "Well. It's dirtier. Can I break the next one?"

Ren pinched his nose, "Please no."

Nora pouted, but acquiesced.

Jaune sighed, "Come on, let's try and find Ruby as quickly as possible. Things aren't looking good at team RWBY without her. Be on your guard."

In agreement, they went into the District, but would be unsuccessful their first day; as Ruby kept to her word and was only at the docks and Penny's hotel room that Friday.

* * *

Yang had to admit, it was impressive the two managed to argue for an hour and not explode enough to the point of walking away from each other. It was also annoyingly impressive that they ignored her attempts to intervene in that same amount of time.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem," Weiss complained. Yang was glad she managed to direct them out of the street and into a more private location.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake answered, unhelpfully.

"Have you realized you are defending _the White Fang_? An organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Yang wanted to point at that couldn't be entirely true, but Blake beat her to the punch, again, with a not very helpful comeback, "There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people acting like Cardin did."

Yang had to admit, that in the few days after Forever Fall, Cardin and his team mellowed out and hadn't messed with anyone. But it was too soon to tell if they really changed.

Blake continued without pause, "And because of people like _you_ that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

Weiss scowled angrily and started incredulously, "People like _me_?" She continued, "Or people _with my name_?"

Blake hid a flinch and answered the first, "You're discriminatory! I can see how cold and furious your eyes are when you mention the White Fang. It's _hate_."

"Of course I hate them!" Weiss screamed, causing the other two to pause in momentary shock at the blunt admission.

Blake noticed the heiress slightly tearing up as Weiss said, "Of _course_ I hate the White Fang! Of course I distrust the Faunus! B-but not for the reason I _know_ you are thinking. You think I don't _know_ what my father is doing to the Faunus? You think I don't _know_ how the average Faunus thinks of me? I have not once lifted my hand against the Faunus, but they stare at me with those eyes of hate that you say can only come from a human's!"

Blake's mouth opened but no words came out. Weiss was openly crying, but was obviously trying to stop. "Not once have I raised my hand against the Faunus." Weiss repeated, "Yet the White Fang have a bounty on my head for my capture and _execution_ because of my name, because of the kind of _blood_ that flows through my veins."

Blake flinched, the irony and hypocrisy of the White Fang was obvious.

"My father bears responsibility for many sins." Weiss freely admitted, "But I'm a victim. The White Fang has been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed."

Blake saddened internally, realizing _that_ was the reason for the haunting look she had caught several times from the heiress; she had seen death too.

Weiss continued, ignorant of Blake's realization, "Ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends just… disappear. Board members? Executed. Train car after train car after train car of Dust? Stolen… And every day my father would come home _furious_."

Weiss looked away, "Maybe I didn't grow up hungry, unable to even buy food, like the Faunus under Schnee employ. Maybe I didn't grow up without a roof over my head, unable to have shelter provided for me, like the Faunus under Schnee employ… But my childhood was one of loneliness. Confronting the ire and disapproval of my father, the political games and manipulations of Atlas, and the hatred of an entire species just for being what I am; while they cry out in injustice for the behavior they enact on me!"

Weiss turned and glared at Blake, "You are the _ignorant fool_ , if you think _they_ are innocent! They too forge chains of hate just like humans do! They too oppress and plunder and steal! This isn't a game where everything is fair and the rules are equally applying. This is a game where the strong live and the weak either work for the strong or are killed by the strong. I may not want to follow all the 'rules', but I will not _lose the game_."

Blake grit her teeth in frustration. Part of her understood Weiss' argument, a smaller part pointed out it was a damn good one. But Blake was still angry, and was frustrated that Weiss couldn't understand the point Blake was trying to make.

"That may all be true." Blake grit out. "But if you think that it makes it okay for you to hate back _you are wrong_. The White Fang has gone to a dark place, I know. But we weren't always that way. We-"

But Blake was interrupted as Yang pointed out with widened eyes. "Er… we?"

Blake's eyes widened and then her pupils dilated as Weiss and Yang's eyes turned from shock to shocked understanding at Blake's silence.

Blake stammered, "I-I, uh…"

Yang noticed the next look in Blake's eye too late, for as Yang reached out to prevent Blake from running off, the other girl was already gone; Yang fell after overreaching herself.

Looking up, Yang verifying that Blake was already long gone. Damn that girl could be really fast, damn those ninja powers.

Weiss was still shocked at the revelation, whether it was because Blake was evidently a Faunus of some description or the implication Blake was at some point a White Fang member, Yang couldn't be sure which.

More so addressing herself than Weiss, Yang commented. "Welp… Fuck."

Yang picked herself off the ground and made to take after Blake, but noticed that Weiss was still standing there. "Weiss?"

"Wha?" Weiss replied intelligently, returning to reality.

"Come on," Yang commanded, "We need to catch up before she gets away and vanishes."

Weiss looked hesitant, "Are you sure that's necessary? I-I think Blake needs some space. She's a big girl, she'll be fine."

Yang frowned, "Her being capable is not the problem you are skirting around. You just don't want to go after her because she's apparently a Faunus and you can't be bothered to help _our teammate_."

"Is she?" Weiss questioned, "She just admitted to being a part of the White Fang."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Yang conceded, "But that is exactly why we need to get her talking about things instead of letting her run off."

When Weiss still looked hesitant, Yang provided, "And if she _is_ a member of the White Fang, which I don't think she is, then we want to find her before she _hypothetically_ gives a report to… someone." Yang really didn't think Blake was a member of the White Fang, but figured this would get Weiss moving.

Which it did, as Weiss nodded in agreement and the two ran after the last direction Blake did.

As much as Yang hated it, for the moment it was up to team JNPR to find Ruby. She was strong, she should be able to take care of herself… hopefully.

* * *

There were two viable routes of escaping for someone like Blake in the city, either through the alleyways or over the rooftops. A Faunus walking the street by herself? That' like asking to be mugged or discriminated in some fashion – never mind she still had her bow own which had been enough to fool every human up to this point. It was obvious, for example, that Velvet knew; bless her fragile heart for keeping it to herself – though Blake wouldn't be surprised if the rest of team CFVY knew – Coco was such a gossip.

Regardless, Blake was making her get-away by roof, as attacks in the alleys were also common enough for people in general and this was faster. She didn't have a destination in mind so much as to get as much space as soon as possible. Suddenly, part of Ruby's behavior made sense, but Blake wasn't focusing on that or much else for that matter. Running, that was the important thing at this point in time.

"Hey."

"Agh!" Blake yelled as a male voice that was vaguely familiar nonchalantly spoke next to her.

"Woah!" Sun dodged the attack Blake unconsciously made with _Gambol Shroud_. ' _When did she pull that out?!_ ' Sun internally protested.

"Easy there kitty cat. You're among friends! Er, well, friend; singular-tense. You get the point." Sun assured, his easy-going attitude not once faltering much like he kept up with her despite the fact she was still running on the rooftops.

Blake sighed as she stopped running, him with her, she didn't have the mental energy to try and out maneuver this guy – whom she did recognize from the docks earlier that day.

"Sooo." The blond-Faunus began, his interest in Blake completely obvious, "You look like someone who has some thoughts in their mind that they want to get off their chest."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me that you are not trying to hit on me right now. I'm not in the mood."

Sun sweat dropped, "Er… uh, my intentions are pure? I swear!" He affirmed when she gave him another look.

"Seriously though," Sun began, sounding the most serious he could with his attitude, "You look like someone who has some things to talk about, and my ears work pretty good last time I checked."

Blake just _looked_ at the blond-Faunus, slightly incredulous that he would go out of his way to talk to someone just because they looked upset. It reminded her a little about Ruby, who she caught reading fairy tales almost every day.

Blake sighed, "Fine. Let's… talk."

She tried to ignore his victorious face. "This is not a date."

He tried to whisper, but her cat ears caught him saying, " _Totally_ , a date."

Blake resisted the urge to face palm.

Little did she know his attempts to loosen her melancholy up with his genuine kindness was already working.

* * *

The moon hung over the skies of Vale, technically marking the start of a new 'day', specifically on the calendar.

Ruby and Penny stood outside a certain bar Ruby had been too before. In actuality, it was the bar she was initially planning on attending; however, the only previous time she had been here was with Yang who was searching for information on Raven Branwen – Yang's missing mother.

Ruby had hoped then for Yang's sake that they would find something, but that endeavor particularly failed according to Yang – who hadn't let her inside because of the booze. Ruby actually had believed that if anyone knew in Vale if Raven had been there it would be Junior.

Junior's goons before Yang's incident actually had a 'good' reputation. However, after dealing with them herself, and during the research she spent during that week before the Forever Fall, she learned Junior's secret to success.

He walked the line between the Criminal World and the Upper Class, hence why his bar was in-between the two Districts. His secret was that he was that he ran one of the most lucrative information brokering system in Northern Vale. With an informational advantage, his pathetic goons could get the drop on more skilled adversaries and so built a reputation of strength and power.

But then a 17 year old wrecked his bar; and then in an effort to try and save face by having his guys work with Roman Torchwick, only to then lose again to a 15 year old who outmaneuvered them both. Both resulted in the revelation that Junior's only real strength was information, and even that was under threat. And so he was desperate for valuable information, a big score to secure his reputation and business.

Ruby looked over to Penny and nodded with a grin as she lifted her hood. It was time to put her personas infamy to use. It was the intimidation factor they were striving for to gain an advantage in the first place.

Penny saluted in turn, "Sneaky recording time!" And with a launch of her wire-guided swords she pulled herself away and into the air; somehow she was going to infiltrate the building and keep an eye on Ruby above as she had in the raids they did on the various gangs. Ruby wasn't sure how Penny was so good at it, but she didn't mind the skill set being applied so helpfully.

Walking openly across the street, _Crescent Rose_ extended and resting on her shoulder, she went right up to the door.

The two red and black clothed guards clearly identified Ruby's persona immediately as they paled and froze up at her approach. Ruby smirked, the only thing of her face they could see no doubt, "You wouldn't mind opening the door for me, would you?"

The two guards looked at each other, weighed their collective options, decided they didn't like the results, and then proceeded to open the door as fast as they could.

Ruby proceeded to skip past them into the building, humming _Red Like Roses_ all along the way.

Ruby could hear them whimpering about being scared and losing their jobs as she entered the building.

Ruby had to hold back her mirth, who knew social engineering was so fun?

That thought gave Ruby an idea, and with a grin she opened up the _Quantum Communicator_ and got one of the many program going.

Done with her manipulation, she went up and opened the door to the main part of the bar. Right as she opened the door the song she was humming a moment ago, _Red Like Roses_ , started to play through the DJ's set. It would have been a coincidence, but the DJ was clearly confused as to why that song was playing – not that the guests minded, ignorant of the newest guest.

Ruby held back a giggle, developing an appreciation for Saffron's hacking software which did all the behind the scenes, and thus hard stuff, for her. Maybe she should look into some computer stuff when she has the time? This was surprisingly fun.

Her eyes sweeping the bar, Ruby kept an eye out for Junior, and their eyes quickly found each other; Junior knew something was up as soon as the DJ got confused it would seem; apparently his reputation was sort of worth it.

Ruby saw Junior's eyes widen at the sight of her, no doubt recognizing her as the 'Red Death' pseudonym that traveled the Criminal District after her spree began.

Ruby smirked, and put her weapon away as she walked over to the bar were Junior was located – subtly letting him know she was not here for a fight… but was ready for one.

Junior, having decided to not want another bar fight, decided to not call on his men and let her come up to him.

Ruby sat at the bar, directly in front of Junior on the other side.

Junior was the first to speak, "So, Red, you are here… why?"

Ruby smirked, "Why, a drink of course!"

Junior deadpanned, "A drink? Really." He wasn't convinced.

"Well," Ruby gave, "I also wanted to tell you something, but I really do want a drink."

"Let me guess," Junior began mockingly, "Milk?"

"Actually," Ruby began, "I would like a glass of milk."

Junior's mouth dropped at the incredulousness of ordering milk, "And you came to a bar why?"

"Because I am clearly old enough for a capture on sight bounty apparently." Ruby retorted, no nonsense in her tone.

"Right." Junior quickly responded, trying to not upset the girl that was wiping out gangs much stronger than his goons left and right.

Ruby sat and waited as Junior prepared her drink, swinging her legs back and forth on the really tall booth-chair.

Junior returned a moment later with her drink, clearly still confused at the choice.

Ruby grabbed the drink and smelled the glass. After looking at the glass closely, she sighed. "Seriously? You're serious. Junior. These are poisoned."

Junior started sweating, "Er… well…"

Ruby violently smashed the glass of Milk on the bar in front of her. In the same motion she leapt up, grabbed Junior by his red tie, and pointed the broken glass that once held milk right at his eye.

The crowd in the bar scattered, realizing a fight was probably about to start and in involved someone that looked suspiciously like the 'Red Death'. Needless to say, the crowd quickly fled as guards scrambled.

Ruby had 60 seconds to either leave or have Junior get them to back off before they started shooting.

"Listen good, asshole." Ruby growled at the actively sweating older man who was _intently_ listening, "I don't quite appreciate your gesture. I have every right to cut off your balls and take them home as a souvenir since you clearly aren't using them since you need to use _poison_."

Junior gulped, not finding it hard to believe the crazy women holding him would do it.

Ruby caught the look, "Glad to see we are on the same page," Ruby then pulled away the glass, took out a normal scroll and set it on the bar. "There is some valuable information on this scroll about the Fortress." Junior's eyes widened at that.

Ruby smiled, "Give me 50,000 lien right now and I'll let you have that copy."

Junior had the strength to frown, "How do I know that's real. You're the Red Death, you aren't exactly a reliable source." Apparently, Junior bargaining was good enough a sign for his goons to not start shooting; or maybe Junior used some subtle gesture, Ruby couldn't tell. But the goons had kept their distance.

"But," Ruby pointed out with a dangerous tone, "That's exactly the reason I have the skills to acquire this information. Something your usual informants can't supply. The gangs are about to start a war, this will no doubt peak their collective interests."

Junior's eyes widened, realizing the implication that the information might have a leak that would open the Fortress to attack. The gangs would pay hundreds of thousands for that kind of information, and she just wanted 50,000.

Junior looked at the Red Death right in the eye he couldn't see, "Deal."

Ruby smirked internally, ' _And the bait has been hooked._ '

Junior grabbed a case from under the bar, still having his tie hostage by Ruby, and handed it over.

Ruby took it without checking, not actually concerned about the money, and doubting he put a bomb in it in case of emergencies. She smiled, "Glad to do business with you." And with that she let go of his tie and walked out the door, a line of shocked guards on either side leading the way.

* * *

Up above, over by the DJ set, the two twins – Melanie and Militia Malachite – watched as the Red Death left the bar. They looked at each other, as if having a silent discussion. Melanie rolled her eyes but nodded. 'They' would follow Ruby Rose later; 'they' knew she had someone recording her exploits.

'Their' eyes of jade watched as the doors closed behind Ruby.

Saffron would have wanted her to be cautious, he did tell her for years to try and user her head outside of the lab, time to put her skills to use.

And if that Ruby wanted to take the Fortress, might as well let her do all the heavy lifting.

'They' smirked, this was the feeling he had every time he used others. It was so very nice. 'They' couldn't wait to get started, these personas were annoying.

* * *

24 hours later, Ruby and Penny stood on top of a building with a good view of the Fortress.

It was almost time. Everything Ruby had gathered up to this moment pointed that the weapons connected to Saffron had come from this facility. Junior and the major gangs took her bait, believing the information she passed was legitimate; the data suggesting that a lot of the robots were undergoing maintenance and that the presence of the White Fang members would be at an all-time low – the perfect time for the gangs to raid the Fortress for its resources and strategic location.

Of course, it was all a massive bluff; as far as Ruby was aware, the numbers within the Fortress would be the same as they roughly had been. But the key was that with the gangs attacking with numbers insufficient to take the facility, they would be a massive distraction so that Ruby and Penny could infiltrate the facility and take it down from within.

Assuming they would be able to navigate the Fortress well enough, their goals were to expel the White Fang presence, ensure the gangs didn't acquire the Fortress, and shut down whatever operation was built there by Saffron.

Ruby gazed at the Fortress intently. Once his legacy was gone, maybe then she would have the strength to face the others. Then she would have the strength to face all those who hunted her. She hoped.

Penny spoke to Ruby somewhat worried, "Are you sure that just the two of us can pull off this plan of yours, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled back at her, thankful she had someone to help her with this whole situation – even if Ruby herself was the one who instigated it and her solitude in the first place. "It sort of has to; we can't sneak our way in if there are too many of us anyway."

Fighting into the Fortress would be impossible, there were enough turrets and robots and other measures of defense that made such attempts easily detectable. Even sneaking in would be difficult enough, that's why Ruby wanted a more obvious distraction so that her own infiltration would get a back-seat notification in comparison to the many notifications that the defense of the Fortress would receive from the invading gangs.

Penny nodded in agreement, clearly she wasn't 100% convinced, but was assured by Ruby's confidence.

Ruby returned the gesture and then stilled as she heard a lot of movement. Gazing over the horizon, she easily noted the forces of the various gangs large and small moving on the Fortress – not knowing that they all had the same idea of attacking the Fortress.

Ruby activated _Crescent Rose_. The Gangs of Vale's Criminal District versus the White Fang and Robot Forces versus the Red Death and her partner.

When the gangs started to attack the walls lines with turrets, Ruby and Penny started to move.

The Battle of the Fort had begun.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Without their leader, team RWBY is slowly and surely falling apart. Ultimately, without Ruby to hold the group together, Blake fled in pursuit of justifying passions she held onto for most of her life – to Blake, Ruby is a nice person she got to know for a few months; years in the White Fang show where her emotional priorities are currently act. Without Ruby to maintain order, Weiss and Blake were destined to clash, and Weiss reveals her true feelings – believing for the first time she had people she could talk to, even when one was arguing with her, something no one else ever dared to do. Yang struggles to keep the group together, but was too used to deferring to her younger sister's judgment, and couldn't maintain the authority Ruby unknowingly held.**

 **Team JNPR go to search the Criminal District, but with its size, it shouldn't be expected for them to find Ruby in a single day. But with the Battle of the Fort beginning, they would no doubt see the action, the question is how long will it take them to arrive?**

 **Ruby wages war on what she sees as the last of Saffron's legacy. But why would a hacker is making weapons? Why would his defenses just let the White Fang in? Ruby runs from the pain and hate of war and fighting by waging war. It's the only thing she really knows to do, to fight.**

 **What awaits Ruby behind those walls? And what significance do the twins at Junior's have? Where is Jade Chiroptera?**

 **The climax of the arc looms! The time to fight draws ever closer! Will Ruby uncover her answer on how to live in a world so cold? The end of the Volume is near, and so are answers!**

 **See you all next time, and leave a review or comment if you have one! I felt this chapter was a little iffy, so I would appreciate feedback on anything that may or may not have made sense. Everything going on makes sense to me, but some things are explained through how Ruby is feeling and I have left some of that for deduction, but I can get more into what she is feeling next chapter.**

 **P.S. Sorry for this chapter taking so long, unfortunately while everything here is necessary it is mostly build up for the next chapters; so basically, I wasn't enthusiastic about looking over the chapter and I just don't feel fond of it all. For instance, I'm not sure if I wrote Sun all that well, so let me know how well I did, please. I feel like Weiss and Blake fighting over the White Fang was something destined to happen, especially with Ruby not being there and the stress of them trying to find her unsuccessfully. Heading to the docks seems slightly like a cop out to stick with the stations of Cannon, but Ruby is still interested in the Vytal Festival; and like I have explained, I feel like hostile elements would mostly keep quiet as all those people enter Vale since they don't know who is and isn't a Hunter-in-training. There should only be two more chapters in the arc and Volume: one about the Battle at the Fortress and another about the Docks Heist.**

 **P.P.S. Most reactions of Faunus to Weiss Schnee - outside of the White Fang - are usually that of fear and avoidance, but I feel like even non-extremist Faunus would still have a 'special' place in their heart for the Schnee name as I have Weiss explain here.**


	17. Chapter 16: Red Death

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 16: Red Death

" _The Past is here, and it must be met before the future can be set in motion._ "

- _Kreia, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Sith Lords_

* * *

The Fortress was massive. Located on the Northernmost segment of land in the Criminal District, on the point of smallest distance between the east and west coasts. The facility was big enough to only need a north and south wall to cut off land routes as it spanned from one coast to the other; though an east wall existed, no doubt to prevent an amphibious assault from that direction.

Those that controlled the Fortress may as well have control of the land north of the Fortress as there was no way but by sea to get there without passing through the Fortress' walls. Never mind that's exactly what Ruby and Penny did hours earlier to get on the northern side.

The 'armies' of gangsters didn't have that luxury and would only be able to attack from the south. They didn't have the amphibious power to attack the lightly walled west, which acted as the port for the Fortress.

The Fortress was an amalgamation of separate buildings linking together. It was surrounded by walls, fences, cameras, turrets, and robot guards. Not to mention the occupying White Fang. Most of those mobile defenses would be focused to the south, but Ruby would need to be on guard regardless. Turrets were, by definition, stationary.

It was only thanks to Penny pointing it out and for some binoculars did Ruby notice that part of the reason why the walls were so encompassing was not just for defending the facility itself, but the land it was trying to protect. Why was this distinction relevant? Because most of the actual land within the walls was actually farmland. It wasn't the greatest farming out there, but it seemed a lot of effort went into making the land harvest-able.

Tall, thick walls. Fences and cameras everywhere. Turrets and droids galore. A port all for itself. Farmland to feed hundreds if not thousands of people. All it needed was a population to live in it and it could pass as a well-defended town. But why did Saffron make it?

Ruby noticed the fields seemed to have been worked, which seemed odd to her as she didn't see the robots around being capable of the labor. They were old and clunky and thus morel likely to crush more food than they could produce.

The facilities themselves, though, were not small just because most of the land was for farming. Not quite towers, the buildings had a deal of height to them, perhaps 4 to 5 floors including the ground floor. If Saffron had these constructed, who knew how many floors below ground existed.

Some of the buildings were producing a lot of smoke, black as night. Perhaps they were burning something? It certainly didn't look healthy.

Getting over the wall was a simple if stealthy affair, if one could call it that. The walls were smooth and were unable to be climbed. So Penny launched her swords up and used them as one would a grappling hook. Perhaps it was thanks to the lack of lighting, but it was a miracle that the turrets that lined the tops of the walls didn't notice the swords or them climbing the wall. Thankfully for them, while the wall had signs of lights being installed, there wasn't any of them where they climbed up. After waiting for the turrets to swivel away from looking at their position, they quickly jumped over the wall and cushioned their landing on the other side with aura.

Ruby had paused, waiting to see if they got detected, but if any alarms were going off, they were silent and so if that was the case it would be best to continue on before the area was investigated.

The fences and wires weren't really designed for stopping people, but to delay attackers. So for the two huntresses-in-training, they would easily be able to acrobat their way over the obstacles without being too obvious about revealing their presence. They held back on doing that, however, and stalked around the walls to find a back door entrance they could use.

After slowly walking for a few minutes, they found the entrance they were looking for – a door into the building that wasn't particularly spectacular outside the fact it was guarded by two robots.

Weighing their options, Ruby determined they should have plenty of time to take out the two robots and get away before any unseen backup arrives. With that in mind, Ruby climbed the outer-most fence and pulled out _Crescent Rose_ in her sniping configuration, taking aim on one of the robots.

Unlike people, a robot had a higher survivability rate when taking a bullet to the head; however, that fact doesn't mean much when facing a round from an anti-material sniper rifle.

The first robot's head exploded in a shower of sparks and shrapnel. Before the other robot could respond, Ruby had already reloaded and fired another shot – taking the second robot's head as easily as the first.

Unseen to Ruby, Penny flinched.

Ruby's _Quantum Communicator_ took that moment to give Ruby a notification. Ruby idly checked it, keeping an eye out for any approaching hostiles, and her eye twitched in irritation as a picture of her head with devil horns, grinning evilly, appeared with a caption, "You've lost karma!"

' _The hell?'_ Ruby questioned to herself, confused at the fact the scroll gave that notification and created that image on its own. Her follow up thoughts were incredulous at the fact that somehow killing non-sentient robots made her lose karma! She didn't know how this 'karma' system worked, but it seemed like bullshit to her. The robots were hostile! Just because she shot first didn't mean she was in the wrong! Fuck you karma!

Ruby returned to focusing on her surroundings and saw that despite the very loud noises _Crescent Rose_ made there were no reinforcements arriving, showing that either no other robots (or White Fang guards) were nearby enough to detect their presence

Ruby motioned for Penny that it was safe to move, and the two proceeded to make their way over the fences as they approached the door with ease. Ruby only paused a moment to try and loot the robots for the dust cores powering them – placing the loot in one of the many pouches that now adorned her utility belt – before proceeding to open the door and head into the building.

* * *

The building of the Fortress they were in was made of twisting and turning corridors with rooms lining them. It was poorly lit, with occasional green industrial lamps jetting out form the ways, just enough to see, but dark enough to make one think it was night. The green glow gave a green tint to everything and visually was uneasing.

Ruby and Penny cautiously made their way through the lowest level, finding the building to be mostly abandoned, but there were signs of recent use. There was a small mess hall with cups and plates strewn about; apparently this particular part of the building served as one of the dorms for the occupying White Fang forces, but they were all gone – presumably dealing with the gangster invasion on the opposite side of the facility.

They did run into a couple of more of the robots while on the first floor, to Ruby's partial surprise. The robots were older Atlas models. Technically, they were the latest models, but they had been released years ago and it was common knowledge that Atlas was about to release new models – so the robots might as well be outdated.

And they definitely showed it, as they had poor environmental awareness; as long as they were quiet enough they could easily sneak by the robots and, if necessary, Ruby could easily sneak up behind them and decapitate them even with her _Quantum Defender_ since their necks were the thinnest and least armored part of their bodies. Ruby didn't particularly want to outright fight them though, as she couldn't be sure how abandoned the building really was and because the robots could either have twin rotary cannons or massive, curved, one-sided swords from their hands.

Occasionally, Ruby would open drawers and lockers for the sake of looting random Dust and Lien, but didn't find more than a couple stray Lien.

Eventually they came to the end of the corridor, a stairway nearby that lead higher up into this particular building as well as a door that Ruby mentally knew led into one of the other connected buildings. There was also, next to the door, a terminal.

Ruby smiled, appreciated their luck, she was hoping to find a terminal so she could get a better layout of the building.

The basic plan for ousting the White Fang and shutting down whatever operation they annexed from Saffron had multiple objectives for completion. First was to figure out where things were. Another was to determine for certain what Saffron's operation was and how it was being done; with that information she could formulate a way to then stop it. Another objective was to gain control of the facility from the White Fang.

Ruby figured that after Saffron… died, that the facility was temporarily down making it easy for the White Fang to come in and reconfigure the droids and turrets to defend them and attack hostiles. Thus, if Ruby could gain control of the facilities security measures, she could turn the defenses against them and thus expel the White Fang.

Considering Saffron's easily apparent fixation on technology, Ruby figured that most of the facility could be run by a central command center where all of the administrator computers would be. The key was getting these lower privileged terminals to give Ruby the information she needed to make her way to that place of command.

Ruby went up to the terminal, idly motioning Penny to keep an eye out, and to her minor annoyance found it to be locked with a password.

Finding herself, surprisingly, once more thankful for the device, Ruby physically jacked the _Quantum Communicator_ into the terminal and began running an appropriate hacking program.

Ruby smiled as the terminal began responding but then frowned as two columns full of random numbers and symbols appeared on the screen. Taking a closer look she saw that were a variety of actual words within the random nonsense as well as a header above the columns saying,

 _Password Required_

 _Attempts Remaining: 4_

Ruby's eye twitched as her mouth dropped in disbelief.

Saffron put a mini-game into his hacking program!

Ruby grit her teeth in minor irritation, of course Saffron was so good at hacking he got bored enough to put a mini-game in some of his hacking software. How bloody fucking convenient.

Exasperated, Ruby quickly trying to solve the puzzle, looking for patterns in the potential passwords and choosing whatever she though fit. She had to back out once to avoid being locked out of the terminal but otherwise quickly unlocked the terminal. The password was, "door".

Saffron was either making fun of her from beyond the grave or the White Fang had bad taste in passwords.

The _Quantum Communicator_ made a beeping sound that almost sounded as if it was amused, Ruby checked for notifications and was given the message: " You've Gained 25 XP!"

Ruby facepalmed, her life wasn't an RPG game!

Bemused, she tapped the notification and it showed a log of her "experience gains" that dated back to when she got the device. She noted that destroying the droids seemed to give her a lot more XP in comparison to knocking out the same amount of gangsters. Either the droids are considered by the _Quantum Communicator's_ algorithm to be more challenging or it had a dark sense of humor since she only knocked the gang members from the past few days whereas she 'killed' the droids.

The page also linked to a 'Stats' screen where to Ruby's amusement it said she was "Level 15". Ruby wasn't sure what the following was scored out of, but it claimed she had an Strength of 5, Perception of 9, Endurance of 3, Charisma of 6, Intelligence of 8, Agility of 6, and a 'Luck' of 3. A total of 40 "SPECIAL" points.

Ruby looked hard at the last one. How is luck of all things measurable?!

Ruby decided to focus on the now open terminal. The GUI was simple, only having a list of folders, the text being a green much like the lights on the walls. The first option was for unlocking a door, Ruby guessed it was for unlocking the door beside her; it seemed sensible to be able to lock-down buildings from one another – though it made her wonder why the outside door was so easy to enter through. Perhaps most of the security settings reset and the White Fang wasn't as paranoid as Saffron was.

The second option listed piqued Ruby's attention, as it was labeled "Logs" – it would probably be useful for determining what the White Fang had been doing since they arrived and hopefully beyond. The third held what Ruby was particularly looking for, a downloadable map of the facility.

Ruby held back from downloading the map, and instead opened the logs. Unfortunately there were only a few logs, all of which were recent; so if Ruby wanted information about before the White Fang occupation, she was out of luck for now.

Ruby opened the first log, from when the White Fang first arrived on Wednesday, and read:

" _It took all day but we finished settling in. Commander Taurus specifically ordered the entire group to take over this facility for strategic purposes. He seemed annoyed yet pleased at the same time, it would explain why we were sent here on such short notice. Perhaps he was expecting others to take the facility if we didn't arrive in time. Someone probably got the information to the Commander late, that would explain his mood._

" _Considering the concentration of these gangs in the sector, it's a good thing we got here when we did. The automated turrets and robot defenses were completely offline and so anyone could just waltz in if they wanted to._

" _Our unit leader should have received further instructions on our purpose here, but it hasn't reached me yet. I should receive it sometime tomorrow morning, there's got to be a reason we are here after all._

" _By default this door into the rest of the facility is locked, but I can set it here to stay open during the day. There seems to be hidden functionality, however, as it locks by default at night. It would be less annoying if I wasn't the only one in this dorm with permissions to use this terminal."_

' _Not too unusual,'_ Ruby noted. It seemed odd that this 'Commander Taurus' was annoyed about the opportunity, and saying it was about when he received the information didn't seem right; despite the urgency, the find should have been an all-around good one, so the irritation seemed unfounded.

Finding the logs short, she opened the next one, dating two days ago on Friday:

" _Once again I am impressed with the leadership of Commander Taurus as leader of the Vale Contingent. It lifts my spirits to see our brothers and sisters of Vale have their eyes being opened to the truths of humanity. After all, it was human greed and selfishness and hate of us Faunus that resulted in those of our kind to suffer here in the Criminal District, otherwise known as the slums of Vale._

" _Under our protection we take in our brothers and sisters who were left to suffer in the streets and give them shelter behind these walls and give them work they can use to be able to sustain themselves and their children. All under our guiding and benevolent hands. And when they see how we helped provide for them, they are more accepting of our message and doctrine._

" _Already over the course of two days we have received applications from dozens of the few hundred souls that we currently shelter._

" _A few misguided of our brethren have resisted partaking in our freely offered gifts, but I am sure with time they will see that this is for their greater good. We have also been ordered to take in humans from the area as well, and they were predictably against going anywhere with us. I am not sure of why we have received these orders, but I believe those humans are getting what they deserve. After all, they've all be segregated and whisked away upon arrival and are nowhere to be seen after._

" _Good riddance._

" _As predicted, the Vale council is unconcerned with the goings on of the Criminal District, preferring to keep a blind eye to it's poor, disenfranchised, and undesirables. Even if they were paying attention, I am positive no one would notice anyway, considering the volume of those occupying the District. Our latest operations here should be sustainable for quite a time._

" _There are some rumors going around that this facility wasn't as abandoned as originally thought. Some of our techies found some recordings of ships entering the docks and unloading cargo, but they say the quality was purposely tampered with and so it isn't identifiable. Maybe it has to deal with why we can't enter those buildings emitting all that smoke. Something has to be going on in there._

" _Another rumor about the facility being operational has to deal with the reports from our patrols. They found corpses along the perimeter of various low-lives and gang members who got close to the facility. They all died from rounds we are certain came from the turrets and were killed on the same day we arrived here._

" _If the turrets were actually online before we arrived, how did they know not to shoot us?"_

Ruby felt a boiling rage starting to burn within her. The White Fang was using the farmland as a way to show their 'generosity' to the poor Faunus and use their goodwill to manipulate them into joining their organization! And while it wasn't stated outright, it implied that they were taking humans and if they weren't being used for harsh labor, then it was probably just for the sake of killing them!

Ruby backed out of the logs and went to download the map of the facility – she wouldn't assume it was complete, but if it was she would take it.

The processing of the _Quantum Communicator_ was almost instantaneous, or it at least felt like it. Ruby didn't have much time to marvel at the speed of the download because loud alarms started blaring.

"What!" Ruby exclaimed, not expecting the download of all things to trigger an alarm.

Ruby managed to hear in-between the blasts of the alarm the sound of a door opening and a multitude of banging noises.

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed, "They're coming from the back entrance!"

Shit! Ruby realized that the silence of their entrance _was_ too good to be true, but she was surprised that there were many back here at all. Weren't they dealing with the invasion?

Putting those questions to the back of her mind, Ruby quickly unlocked the door beside her as she retrieved the _Quantum Defender_ in its blaster configuration.

Like Ruby guessed, there were a few White Fang members on the other side of the door, but they weren't prepared for Ruby to know of their presence and so Ruby was able to easily shoot each of them before they could react.

Ruby didn't immediately run through the door, instead she grabbed one of the droid cores she took from earlier and pushed some of her aura into it. Quickly, she chucked the core down the corridor they came from and bolted threw the door – Penny in tow.

An explosion detonated behind them as Ruby explained to Penny as they ran, "That should slow them down a little. 'We' might have left more surprises so they will be cautious."

* * *

There was good news and bad news about Ruby's current situation.

Good news. Ruby was decent at multitasking. Technically, that's exaggerating in this case since running is practically automatic and instinctual. But to read a map as you run from the essentially swarming forces of the White Fang and not run into a wall was a good thing for her.

The troublesome part of that however was that all the doors only opened from pushing a button by them, and they opened by going into the ceiling.

Bad news. The gangs didn't distract the White Fang for long. Ruby thought she would have twenty more minutes before they started wrapping things up. Apparently the White Fang was actually really good at fighting – who would have thought?

Good news. Ruby didn't have to worry about the gangs gaining control of the Fortress.

Bad news. The White Fang defenders have returned from fighting and don't like that Ruby got so far into their newest base.

Good news. At least Ruby's gambit to get into the Fortress worked.

Worst news. The White Fang knew she was there and were hunting her down – never mind the fact there were unseen cameras probably following her as well.

Damnit Saffron. Of course the master intruder would know what to put in place to stop intruders.

' _Stupid Saffron!_ ' Ruby raged internally as she ran, ' _Stupid Ruby for remembering everything except for the most vital thing!_ '

Wait! There was some good news! Ruby knew where the command center was and the route to get there!

Ruby ducked as a shot from behind her sailed by where her head was a moment ago, reminding her of some more bad news. There were White Fang squads currently on their tail and unlike the gangs, even the White Fang grunts were accurate shots.

Ruby and Penny ran through a doorway that led to an open lobby-like area with an elevator. If the map was accurate, it would take her to the top of this building where the command center would be. The ceiling was almost as high as the building was; windows were visible onto other floors.

Then she noticed the robots and turrets.

Oh yes, the other bad news. Turrets and droids were still also everywhere.

As Ruby jumped to the side behind one of the many desks in the large room, Penny launched her swords – destroying the immobile turrets with ease.

Ruby popped over the desk and rapidly fired against the droids using her _Quantum Defender_ as Penny used her swords to block return fire from the robots.

Ruby had to hold herself back from flinching when the wind from a bullet rocked right past her head. Ruby was thankful for her small body in that moment; no doubt her size was throwing off the targeting parameters of the droids.

As the last of the droids fell, the _Quantum Defender's_ top popped open and ejected the Trizyrium Crystal within it – the golden crystal having turned blue after absorbing and ejecting so much of her aura. Ruby frowned, knowing that she currently didn't have a replacement crystal on her. At least it served the purpose of conserving _Crescent Rose's_ ammo, which she had a healthy amount of.

Ruby went over to the elevator, which was locked; not surprising considering there was currently enhanced security procedures going on since they were intruding. Thankfully there was a terminal next to it. When she tried to access it, she found this one was also locked. Before she could jack in for a quick hack, Penny warned her, "Ruby! I detect incoming hostiles!"

' _Sit on Crescent Rose and spin!_ ' Ruby cursed internally. Ruby's time dealing with the gangs of the Criminal District increased her repertoire of colorful metaphors.

Ruby swapped over to a program that could hack the terminal remotely from her _Quantum Communicator_ but it would take a bit longer.

Ruby activated _Crescent Rose_ to its scythe mode, and stabbed it into the ground over a desk, the end of the rifle part facing the door they came from; the desk served as a sort of cover. Ruby informed Penny, "It will take a bit to hack the terminal automatically and remotely. We have to defend this terminal until then. You are better at handling defense than I am, so you take the rear guard and I'll be the forward assault."

Penny looked slightly worried and questioned, "Are you sure?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Of course."

"We are in the heart of their base, threatening their entire operation." Penny informed, "The fact we continue to beat and then elude them is making them desperate. They'll be… determined to stop us. I just want to make sure you are ready for that."

Not seeing the point Penny was making, Ruby answered, "Determination will only get them so far. Don't worry about it, Penny."

Penny looked like she wanted to say something more, but that's when the door exploded open revealing several entire squads of White Fang soldiers.

Ruby, having already set her rifle pointed at the door, didn't have to aim the first shot.

As it turns out, Ruby discovered that while the members of the White Fang had some measure of training using their aura that there was a limit. This limit was that for a sizeable portion – particularly newer recruits – their aura capacities were simply not as large as those who trained to be Huntsmen or Huntresses since they came of age. Since their aura capacity was smaller, so were their defenses. So when Ruby fired a round out of what was very much an anti-material sniper rifle, it tore right through the defenses of the meager shielding that White Fang soldier held.

Ruby's eyes widened, not just at the reminder at the difference of power-levels between her two weapons but at the blood that immediately began pouring out of the White Fang soldier's chest as they fell to the floor.

Ruby was brought back to reality as the rest of the White Fang managed to get into the room during her minor stupor and began shooting at her.

Ruby ducked down behind the desk, firing a few rounds down range – more so to discourage the soldiers with swords from advancing rather than actually trying to hit them.

Peering over the desk as beams of fire flew around her, Ruby incredulously noted that, while the wound was now bandaged thoroughly, the White Fang member who should have been out of the fight was still trying to shoot her – no matter how pathetic they looked on the floor like that.

' _Oh._ ' Ruby internally thought as she realized what Penny meant. The White Fang _was_ a radical terror organization, and that meant zealotry. Zealotry meant people willing not only to kill but to die for the cause.

Ruby now found herself in-between a rock and a hard place. Namely a moral quandary. One could argue that you could still just knock the White Fang unconscious and lock them up in prison. But they were zealots, with leaders that had an amount of influence in the kingdoms. Assuming the White Fang doesn't indirectly pay for their soldiers release, who is to say that being imprisoned will be able to actually rehabilitate them. They were zealots, and in this scenario, imprisoned by their enemy; they won't listen to the enemy's words on how to 'properly' behave in society.

One could argue that since the soldiers were trying to kill her (Something Ruby knew was their goal since quite a few of them demanded her death before she beat them up), it was alright to kill them in defense. But that had a bad taste in Ruby's mouth; it was still killing.

Ruby was flinchingly brought back to reality as Penny cried out her name. With a jerk, Ruby looked back at Penny.

Penny was standing in front of the terminal, hands outstretched as she span her swords in front of her. The White Fang had decided to concentrate their fire on the one who was actually out in the open, and so left Ruby alone, especially since she had stopped shooting.

Penny cried out, "I can't hold them off like this for much longer!"

At that moment, the durability on one of Penny's swords unexpectedly gave way and right after one of the White Fang's many rounds got a hit on Penny's left arm. To Penny's surprise, the round punched right through Penny's aura and so the shot hit causing the orange-haired girl to cry out in pain and fell to her knees.

Ruby's eyes widened and among the hail of gunfire Ruby came to a sudden realization she hadn't consciously determined until then. They, those White Fang soldiers, were really trying to kill them.

Frankly, this would be obvious, but all her life Ruby had been only presented that it was Grimm that killed people. The idea that people killed other people was never acknowledged and that when people fought they only did it for victory, not to kill their opponent. She was being trained as a Huntress as well, were the training is to kill Grimm and to _defeat_ criminals.

But it was in that moment that Ruby did come to the revelation that they truly were in a situation of life and death.

Without a second thought she grabbed _Crescent Rose_ and got up in front of Penny. Taking the attention of White Fang, Ruby span her weapon trying to deflect as many of the incoming rounds as possible as she yelled back to Penny over the explosions, "Get back! Cover the terminal! I… I've got this."

Penny looked up with an expression Ruby couldn't put words to, and nodded, sticking herself right in front of the terminal and spinning her swords once more, a new sword added itself to the rotation from her backpack.

Ruby crouched down low, bringing _Crescent Rose_ behind her in preparation for the fight. The fight that was really starting now.

With a burst of her semblance and a well-placed round, Ruby propelled herself at the enemy. The White Fang was ready for her, those using swords charged forward to face her.

The soldiers attacked together, showing teamwork built through time and training. Covering each other's exposed sides and switching so that in appeared to be a never-ending attack. But Ruby was fast and flexible enough to outright dodge their attacks.

With momentum provided by another round from her weapon, Ruby propelled herself and _danced_ around the melee forces of the White Fang and took them out one by one as they feebly tried to pin the constantly moving cloaked-Rose.

These White Fang members may have been trained to fight, but they were trained quickly for the purpose of fighting in a kingdom without a major military. The way Ruby picked up fighting abilities, you would think she grew up on the battlefield.

It only took a single hit from her blade to knock out each one's aura.

Unlike the gangs, whose individual auras were as big as Ruby's when she was 2, the White Fang members didn't fall unconscious at the rapid depletion of their aura. A further confirmation that they were trained to some extent.

The White Fang with ranged weaponry had held their fire, on Ruby at least, since they didn't want to commit friendly fire – instead having focused on Penny up to that point. So Ruby took the moment to give her first and final warning, "Drop your weapons and surrender!" Ruby pulled up the hood of her cloak and stated ominously, "Because, if not, I'll try not to blame myself for what happens next."

The only responses she received was scoffing and guns pointed towards her, and a single woman called out, "I don't care if you are the Red Death! The White Fang will not bow to a human like you!"

Ruby sighed and glanced at Penny before facing the White Fang soldiers, those with melee weapons she just defeated already getting back up (albeit they were barely standing).

Ruby took a deep breath and hardened her heart. These men and women were murderers; they held no remorse and would gleefully continue to spread hatred and death. They wouldn't stop, nothing would deter them. This was Determination, corrupted.

And Ruby made her own choice. The choice of what mattered to her most. Whether she would hold onto the morals of the perfect hero or instead…

"To kill out of love," Ruby whispered.

"To save the broken, the beaten, the damned! To protect the weak, the innocent, my friends!" Ruby yelled resolute as she ran forward to fight those whose hearts were filled with darkness, yet dressed themselves in clothes of white.

Ruby moved, each attack moving into another. She didn't slow, if anything, each attack only gained in speed – even when she blocked a sword or deflected a bullet, she turned it back on them into another attack. Rounds from _Crescent Rose_ came forth here and there, creating a _song_ of harmony and destruction.

Ruby ignored – no – blocked out the blood that came when she shot a man in the chest. When _Crescent Rose_ went by another's neck just close enough to instantly end them. When the last one's bones broke as she slammed the blunt end of her weapon into him, sending him down on the ground.

Ruby looked around as she stopped. Confirming that everyone was not trying to get back up, whether they could or not anymore Ruby was still hesitant to think about – never mind her new determination.

Ruby span in place and flicked _Crescent Rose_ , trying to get it as clean as possible before putting it away. In doing so she noticed a jingling from her pocket. Pulling it out, she found her cross necklace.

It was as big as her hand, the necklace made out of large beads, a red dust crystal sat in the center of the silver metal.

Like most of Remnant, Ruby wasn't particularly religious, but that didn't mean she couldn't be respectful. Despite the evil intentions they held for her and Penny, Ruby brought the cross to her lips and whispered, "Sorry."

She put the necklace on, the cross dangling secured in front of her cloak, and hesitated.

For a moment, Ruby was stricken with the reality that Penny just had seen everything Ruby had done just now. Would Penny judge her? She could understand if this caused Penny to fear or hate her. Penny was so innocent, it almost seemed wrong to think Penny could accept this.

Ruby prepared herself, and turned to look at Penny.

However, Penny didn't look at her accusingly at what Ruby just did, but instead looked at Ruby pitifully, "I-I'm sorry you had to do that, Ruby. It's because I got hurt wasn't it? I-I'm so sor-"

Ruby interrupted with her hood lowered, walking over to Penny and putting a hand on the girls shoulder, inwardly relieved that Penny didn't hate her but also bothered that Penny went straight to blaming herself, "Don't be. I gave them a chance to give up on their intentions, but they continued. I would do that same if they threatened _any_ of my friends. And that includes you, Penny."

Penny looked like she was about to tear up, "Ruby, I-"

But Penny was interrupted again as the terminal made a loud noise, notifying them the hack was complete.

"Oh!" Ruby said noticing the alert, "We can talk on the way up, Penny, we need to get moving."

Penny was half-way through a nod when she paused, and then alerted Ruby, "I detect, er, hear more hostile incoming!"

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed, "Fuck me with _Myrtenaster_!"

"What?" Penny questioned, not knowing that was Weiss' sharp and pointy fencing weapon that fired Dust.

"Never mind that." Ruby dismissed, not having time to explain, "We need to get this places defenses on our side now!"

Penny's expression hardened with determination, "Go. I'll distract the enemy here."

Ruby's frustrated expression turned to worry, "Are you sure? That didn't look like a nice hit…"

"Don't worry, Ruby!" Penny placated with a smile, "I'm combat ready!"

Ruby blinked and then smiled exasperated, "Yes, yes you are."

Ruby went over to the terminal and had the elevator door open. She stepped in the door and turned to face Penny with a smile, "We still have more bonding to do as friends, so I expect you to come out of this alright or there will be words!" Ruby finished with a playful warning.

Penny nodded and saluted, "Command received! Objectives, updated! Current Objective, Defend the Elevator and maintain 65% Functionality or greater!"

Ruby returned the salute with a smile, "See you soon!"

And with that the elevator door closed and began the slow ascent upwards.

Penny lowered her hand, and turned to face the doorway the reinforcements were coming from.

She span her blades, the tips pointing towards the door, and began charging her attack.

Penny whispered to herself, "To save the broken, the beaten, the damned. To protect the weak, the innocent, my friends, huh." She smiled, adoring Ruby's strength. Such a simple answer, it was.

She furrowed her brow in focus, hearing the wave of reinforcements approaching. "Now it's my turn to protect you."

* * *

 _The audio clip began, spoken by a female voice this time:_

" _War._

" _Despite the efforts of Remnant's headmaster's and huntsmen, this world is now divided and its people will be tested in the heat and fires of war._

" _I should start with the beginning…Being a minority in the total population of mankind, Faunus have continually faced discrimination and prejudice throughout known history. While no longer overt… I won't pretend that all Faunus even in the modern era have escaped the shackles of slavery; except now bound by debts and contracts they had no say in creating for themselves in the first place. 'Indentured Servitide' is the 'formal' definition._

"… _Our world still bears scars of the Great War, but in it Faunus warriors had freedom that was never before seen for their people. The Faunus finally got to see a glimpse of the free world that humans are privileged to._

" _It turns out that when fighting and dying along-side one another, it didn't matter so much if someone had a tail or fuzzy ears or not; as long as they watched your back as well as you watched theirs._

" _And after returning to their homes, those Faunus passed on their stories to their children, giving birth to hope._

" _But if this world is anything, it is cold, cruel, and uncaring. The plight of the Faunus was almost destined to be ignored and laughed at. Slowly whittling away at the patience, love, and hope in the hearts of Faunus-kind; slowly transforming into impatience, hatred, and cynicism._

" _Slowly these emotions built over those generations – no matter how much the humans in power wished to quell those ideas. An impossible goal, only serving to amplify the problem rather than mitigate it. Compromise… was not comprehensible as an option to humanity. Ideologies are not so easily tamed._

" _So when the blatant attempts by the human-led kingdoms to quarantine the Faunus to Menagerie… The Faunus could take this injustice no longer, no more would they be lesser beings, no more would they bear mankind's burdens alone. They would no longer cower and leave their homes to a place humans literally called Menagerie - 'A collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition'._

" _Faunus would not be lumped in with animals… not when animals were ignored by Grimm… not when it was humans that decided that fate for them. No… they would make their own fate. And they have decided… they would kill for it. To prove that the civilization of Man was not just built by humans, but by Faunus as well._

" _But… both sides seem to be unaware of the consequences this war will bring. How many new horrors will be spawned? How many atrocities will be committed 'for the greater good'? How many innocent lives will forever be silenced? How many children will never be born?_

"…

" _61 years after the end of the Great War… the Faunus of Remnant have declared war on humanity._

" _And I can feel… deep in my soul. That even if the Faunus win their war… everyone will still lose. Because if history has made one thing clear…_

" _It's that war… war never changes._

"… _and neither does the past._

" _Signed, Summer Rose… shortly after learning of the Proclamation of Faunus Rights and the subsequent declaration of war."_

 _*click*_

Notification: End of recording.

Ruby sighed, leaving the wireless ear-bud in her ear. The elevator was moving at a snail's pace, so she figured she had some time she could spare to use more effectively.

Ruby had noted before in her scouring for everything on the _Quantum Communicator_ that it seemed that not only did Saffron make an electronic copy of her mother's journal and the decrypted messages he did find, but _also_ got some woman to make it into an audio-book.

Clearly, Saffron was further mocking her inability to protect her own privacy and clearly he couldn't possibly have time to sleep considering everything he seemed to have been doing.

Regardless, Ruby felt she could relate to the sentiment that her mother had mentioned, about how the major parties involved in the Faunus War seemed to not think of the casualties they would be risking. Of course, death in war was an obvious side-effect. But to just know it would come around versus consciously taking it all into consideration were completely different mentalities. The first was apathy or just ignorance, the second was of understanding – in particular, of knowing what the ensuing situation would entail in its entirety.

Another part of Ruby was reminded that this supposed 'secret' message reminded her of several of the 'normal' passages she had read from her mother's journal. The tone was impersonal, and story-like. Whereas other entries were more personal and described day-to-day events, set in reality.

Whether it was different aspects of Summer Rose's personality or some other factor, Ruby couldn't be for certain.

Ruby paused in her thoughts as the elevator – finally – came to a stop. Ruby steeled herself, and reached to extend _Crescent Rose_ as the doors to the command center opened.

Ruby ran out, expecting a fight, but after not immediately being fired upon she wondered as to why she wasn't receiving immediate resistance.

Looking at the center of the room, her thoughts of a trap being laid were put to rest. For in the middle of the room was a pile of corpses, the White Fang lieutenant in charge of this operation and the rest of the staff he had with him. Even from a glance it was obvious they died from the Fortress' turrets.

Ruby's expression was that of confused horror. She wasn't going to get used to the sight of the deceased anytime soon. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating beyond description.

Before Ruby could ask herself anymore questions to try and figure out what happened here, a voice that Ruby knew should have been impossible to hear spoke out, "What? So surprised there wasn't a boss battle at the end of the dungeon?"

Ruby turned to face the direction of the voice so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, "How!?"

On the large central screen, surrounded by other smaller monitors, was projecting a single figure with large bat wings and a fanged smirk.

"How are you alive, Saffron!?" Ruby questioned hysterically, "I-I killed you!"

"Yes." The 'Saffron' on the screen answered nonchalantly, "Yes, you did. Saffron Chiroptera is very much no longer among the living. However…"

The figure raised his hands to his goggle-frames sunglasses and removed them, revealing pupil-slitted eyes of jade instead of the yellow Ruby knew they should have been. Never mind why a projection was wearing sun-glasses.

"Your eyes…?" Ruby noticed in confusion, "Saffron had yellow eyes, how… but you look and sound just like him?"

"Yes." The figure confirmed, "I am different from Saffron Chiroptera, though in a way I am much the same. Regardless, he figured that if he had a child with Jade, his children would inherit her eye color. So when designing my 'physical' appearance he gave me her eyes."

Ruby frowned in thought, her curiosity overlooking the fact she was conversing with a Saffron look-alike, processing this information before questioning, "Designed? You're not real then? A program?"

Ruby didn't forget about the corpses in the center of the room. She was mentally prepared for an ambush, but figured she could get away with getting more information and questions answered.

The figure shook his head, "Philosopher's might disagree with me on this, but I consider myself very much real. And in regards to your second question… the short answer is 'yes'."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "The longer answer?"

The figure (Ruby figured she shouldn't refer to it as Saffron) rolled it's eyes. Ruby wasn't sure to use masculine pronouns or not, yet.

The figure answered, "I am a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence program. Saffron stole the code from Atlas in an attempt to achieve immortality. Unfortunately for him, he was poisoned irrevocably in his efforts and as cliché as it is, uploading memories into a computer is beyond current technology."

Ruby noticed something from that and deduced, "And since that didn't work, he manually described enough of his memories to you so you would follow in his personality and footsteps. That's why you said you are like him 'in a way'."

The figure smirked, "And that kind of deduction is part of why Saffron liked you so much."

Ruby found pause in that, finding the idea that Saffron _fond_ of her in some fashion as ludicrous. The pause also reminded her of what she was doing there. "Oh! Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'm here for a reason."

The AI responded nonchalantly waving his hand around, "Oh yes. The White Fang. Don't worry about it. I had the Fortress' defenses turn against the White Fang as soon as you got half-way up the elevator."

That got Ruby to pause and then demand, "Proof."

The AI smiled at that, and the other small monitors flickered to life, showing every single camera that was currently functional – at least, that's what Ruby assumed considering the room was full of the now online monitors.

Sure enough, robots and turrets alike were cutting into the surprised, yet resisting White Fang. Ruby wondered how long until they decided their efforts weren't worth it. Those spider droids were _big_.

"Satisfied?" The AI grinned.

Ruby frowned, but could see based off of the cameras that Penny was okay and the White Fang would be easily repelled in time. Clearly, the AI wanted something, but as to what, Ruby couldn't be sure. That and this whole situation was starting to get confusing, as this was an entirely unexpected turn of events.

Ruby questioned, "How did you get _here_?" She figured it knew she meant this complex specifically.

The AI's grin intensified, as if enjoying itself, "Have you wondered why your… _Quantum Communicator_ makes those noises and gives such cheeky notifications?"

Ruby's frown turned to mild confusion at the misdirection before widening in realization, " _You_ piggy-backed in through the _Quantum Defender_! That's why it has so much hardware for storage space! To fit you on it!"

The AI clapped it's hands together loudly, "Nailed it! As soon as you crossed the walls, I was close enough to start connecting myself to the rest of the base's network. It was easy, since unlike what the White Fang was expecting, all of the keys and passwords to Saffron's facilities are on that device of yours and not stored in any of his computers here."

The AI shrugged, "Admittedly, they were able to hack their way into some of the information being stored here, but the losses – while unfortunate – were worth it in the end. To satisfy your curiosity, it is for the same reason that the White Fang had limited access to a facility they 'controlled'."

It was clear by the AI's tone, that it found the idea of the White Fang controlling the facility as ludicrous and impossible. Saffron's arrogance and superiority definitely was passed on to the AI.

Ruby put her hand to her chin, "So your plan was to get me to get you close enough to this base – presumably since it was the closest – so as to connect you to Saffron's network. How did you know it would work and why do it? I mean, why weren't you already connected and for what purpose do you need it?"

"Let's answer these in order." The AI conceded, it's tone clearly enjoying the gloating it was about to do over it's cleverness, "And to get it out of the way so you stop referring to me as 'the AI', call me June."

"June?" Ruby questioned with a raised eyebrow.

June sighed, "Jade starts with a 'j' and June is a summer month that generally makes people think of Summer, a month where the _yellow_ sun blazes and descends into an orangy-yellow sky even as the day approaches it's end."

Ruby nodded, conceding it made a sort of sense color-wise.

"Now," June continued, "some backstory. This facility was initially constructed during the Great War era. Obviously, as a military training facility and fortress. The military leaders in charge of the project hoped to use the facility to maintain the military as the Great War ended, but Vale was unwilling to spend the money to uphold most of it's military after the war, and thus no soldiers to be stationed in it."

"The military leaders who designed it had hoped that by providing economic advantages would help convince it to be used after the war. Why the military leaders wanted to maintain their military was due to military pride and the power it gave them. This is the reason that there is farmland, so that the soldiers could provide for their own food, but potentially be able to sell the surplus. It is also the reason this facility has a small port, and –most relevant to you – the reason this facility hosts several small factories."

Ruby's mind flashed to the smoke that several of the building emitted, ' _Of course!_ '

Ruby brightened in realization, "That's why those weapons where coming from here! They were _literally_ made here!"

Ruby then frowned as a thought came to her, "But the materials to make them?"

June rolled his(?) eyes, "If you must know, much of it was scavenged from nearby ruins by this facilities droids. Though the port has been in use recently."

Ruby put her hand back on her chin and deduced, "Considering the weapons were of high-military quality and highly illegal, and that the port is in use… you or I should say Saffron was in on the Black Market trade?"

June nodded, "Assassination brings in a lot of money, but not enough to refurbish facilities like this as well as he had."

"But how!" Ruby cried out incredulously, "He was a master hacker and assassin and was, what? 24? How does he know economics?!"

June looked at her like she was stupid, which Ruby didn't appreciate, and stated, "Jade got a minor degree in economics when she graduated college."

Ruby noticed something then, and questioned, "Jade? Who's that?"

"Oh." June began, as if the information wasn't all that relevant in his opinion. "That would be Saffron's wife. You remember his persona 'Yomi'?"

"Yeah," Ruby acknowledged, "'Yomi' did have a wife, didn't he." It wasn't a question. "I remember 'her' being in the news."

"Yeah," June began, "It was quite easy to fake having a wife for a persona when the person was actually your wife."

The AI coughed into its hand, a gesture for gaining attention that made no sense considering he was just a computer, "We'll get back to that topic later. You wanted to know how I would know you would come here. It's quite simple."

"The guns were already in circulation in the Criminal District, and I had strong suspicions that would be where you would have to go to fix your lack of alcohol. And since I knew the weapons held the insignia of Saffron, I knew they would grab your attention to investigate and eventually make your way into the Fort."

Ruby frowned, "But that relies on some happenstance. For instance, I hadn't needed any alcohol during that week Saffron spied on me; I had been sober for a while. How did you know I would want some?"

June answered like it was the simplest thing in the world, "You just killed a man and had your metaphysics of the world damaged. Of course you would fall back into old habits… such as coming here alone."

"I brought back-up!" Ruby protested.

"Ah." June chided, "Back-up that you have known for only a couple of days instead of your team with whom you have a semester of practice together. No, only Penny's… unique personality was what grabbed your attention. Though I will admit to be surprised you brought _anyone_ along with you."

"Okay fine! You have a point." It _was_ stupid of her to get into all this trouble without the best possible back-up. Penny was a good fighter, but she _had been_ with her team for several months albeit she could have forced them all to train together more instead of assuming they would all train themselves.

She knew that now.

Ruby had one more question about the plot to get her here, "Was the point of selling weapons to random thugs really just about money? Saffron gives the impression of having multiple reasons for doing what he does."

June smiled, a sign Ruby learned awhile ago meant that he liked the question, "That would be getting into the philosophy of Saffron. A good question, though I feel we can tackle it later."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Troublesome."

June ignored her comment, "Moving on, you wanted to know the _why_ to all of this. Well, in regards to what I personally wanted… too bad, not telling."

Ruby's eye twitched, definitely June picked up Saffron's personality, 'I'll only tell you what I want to tell you' has long since been annoying.

"However…" June began, garnering Ruby's attention, "there very much was a reason with which I intend to discuss now."

June continued, a small smirk beginning on his cheek, "Let me ask you a question, what do _you_ want?"

Ruby's mouth dropped in momentary confusion, the question being so not what Ruby expected.

She gathered herself, "What do you mean?"

June answered, "The goal of saving the world was what you blindly desired after following what was read in that 'journal' of your 'mother's'." Why he put emphasis on those words, Ruby couldn't guess.

June continued, "Now that you have seen a good glimpse of the truth of reality. Poverty, mindless hatred and violence, radical ideologies and murderers. Now that you can see that underneath the surface the Kingdoms try to portray, that the world is cold, uncaring, and meaningless… what do you want? What is your ambition in this life?"

Ruby looked away, reminded of the starving Faunus, the gangs, everything with the White Fang… the people she killed to protect herself and Penny. She remembered the Criminal District; the hundreds, no thousands, of people who waste away in collapsed buildings with barely enough food and water to live. The constant violence that took place, even as she decimated gang after gang. She remembered the hatred in the eyes of those White Fang, even though the masks that portrayed them as monsters.

' _Yes._ ' Ruby could admit, based on looking at the example of human nature run amok in the Criminal District, that man was quite capable of hatred and destruction… and she hated it.

Then Ruby remembered the comment June made about mother's journal.

' _Okay… what do_ I _want?_ ' She thought about it, about the Faunus girl and the look she received when she gave to that Faunus freely. She had an answer.

Ruby looked June in the eye, "My ambition... my goal is to change, no, to save this world!"

June's neutral expression turned to a fierce glare, "Arrogant! Hundreds of Huntsmen and Huntresses have pledged the same and either gave up in face of the weight of the world or they _died_ in the face of the weight of the world. There is no prophesy! No chosen one! No messiah! You are going to save everyone!? HAH! Do you think yourself a god!? The arrogance!"

"Maybe you're right!" Ruby yelled back.

June's expression turned from anger to confusion, not expecting Ruby to agree with him.

Ruby continued fiercely, "This world is cold, uncaring, and heck maybe even meaningless. But it doesn't mean that people don't have the choice to change their ways of destruction and hate into love and building up one another. I say, in face of a cold and meaningless world, I will give it meaning! So that all those that have the gift of this life and appreciate it can live like they deserve!"

Ruby looked down, "Maybe there isn't a prophesy, no chosen one, no messiah. Well then, if no one else will stand up, I will be the Unchosen One!" She looked up, "No one asked me, but I choose anyway! This world is far from that of a fairy tale, but I feel that if I gather my strength, sharpen my wit, and soak in my ambition, I can change this world!"

Ruby smiled bitterly, "I don't have to do it alone, I'll have my friends there with me."

June for the first time interrupted, "And what if those friends make you stray from your 'moral' path?"

Ruby responded without hesitation, "Then I guess I'll need actual friends then."

June questioned again, "And how do you think you will stay on this 'moral' path of yours?"

Ruby responded again, "If my will alone is not enough, that's what my friends will be for, to make sure… I never go too far."

That was the one thing that Ruby had been afraid of most of all, finding the line she couldn't bare to cross and then crossing it. She thought it was forced upon her when she killed Saffron. Today she learned that she would have to sacrifice parts of herself to keep the things she loved.

June questioned once more, "And what if those friends abandon you?"

Ruby's bittersweet smile got more bitter, knowing what it was like to be alone, "Then I'll just have to use their memory to keep on moving."

June's silence proved she could continue.

Ruby outstretched her arms, palms up, "And I will do my best to save everyone I can who wants to be saved. And you are right… I am not a god, I can't save everyone."

Ruby closed her eyes and chuckled, "Then behold my 'arrogance', my ambition!" She opened her eyes and they glowed silver, "I will gather all the strength and numbers and power I can muster and if that isn't enough to save this world… then I'll just have to try my hardest to become god then wouldn't I?"

She smirked at June, "This is my will, my ambition! You showed me the cruelty of this world, but it has only hardened my resolve to change this world! My mother loved this world and I love it too! But for my own sake, my own desire is to do everything I can to leave a better world behind then when I found it and I am willing to _die for that cause_. If no one else will be it, I will be the hero! And I won't let any who oppose me stand in my way!"

June smiled wistfully, "Become a god, huh?"

June smirked, "You and Saffron really are alike sometimes."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, still emotionally high off of her confidence, "Oh? How so?"

June informed her, "Saffron's ultimate goal was to gather all the knowledge, and thus power, in this world and use it to become god – to find the meaning in a world he found too cold to bear."

He smiled wistfully, "We are short on time, but I'll inform you now, He lived to be old enough to comprehend the horror and violence that took place in the Faunus War. He saw it as humans and Faunus clashed at his village, the carnage, the death, the Grimm. He hoped to change this world and was willing to do anything to accomplish it. His wife, so optimistic, made him wonder if he crossed the line many times, but it was too late to change tactics."

June sighed, "Maybe this was why he didn't want you killed. Why as poison was killing him rapidly from the inside the last thing he wanted was to fight you and open your eyes to the world he saw. To see if someone who had a mind like him would be stronger than he was."

June smirked, "I'm housed in the _Quantum Communicator_ despite me projecting through this computer. So I guess I get the privilege of watching you and your journey as long as you have me around. Just have an ear-bud in would you? You and I don't want to prod cast that you have an advanced AI with you. Atlas might not be too happy."

Ruby could concede that, she didn't want to accidentally get on Atlas' bad side. But she had one more question, "Saffron… mentioned a 'they' as he… died. Who are 'they'? Why did he care?" Saffron _had_ practically plead Ruby to prepare herself for fighting 'them'.

June furrowed his brow, he didn't seem irritated with the question more like he wasn't content with part of his answer, "He didn't know who 'they' were. We knew that a third party is trying to manipulate events here in Vale, and the person who hired him to target you was part of this mysterious syndicate. Whoever they are, they have some decently skilled information security analysts, as we didn't even learn their voice or location or anything about them outside their existence."

June's expression softened as he answered the second question, "Why did he care? Well, a war is coming. No," he shook his head, "the true war has been waged for as long as man has walked this world. The true war is not one waged by droids, warships, or soldiers. They're just the crude matter used to test ourselves. The true war is waged in the hearts of all living things, against our own natures, light or dark. That is what shapes and binds Remnant, not those creations of man. _You_ are the battleground."

June sighed, "As cliché as it might sound Saffron probably thought, that if you fell, the death of Mankind and all its Wonders would be the beginning. A quiet thing, a whisper, which would herald the darkness yet to come."

Ruby was silent, taking that information in. ' _The true war… huh._ ' She would remember that.

"Well," June began in a tune that suggested that things were wrapping up, "The White Fang has been expelled successfully, your friend is waiting at the bottom of the elevator, the civilian Faunus have been unarmed and can stay as long as they don't try too hard to get into places they shouldn't –"

Ruby interrupted, "What about the humans the White Fang captured?"

"Hmmm." June processed, "I'm lead to believe from the recordings that they were all tossed into the bay whilst tied up. Typical White Fang."

Ruby flinched at the casual mention of genocide via drowning.

"Regardless," June continued, "You should probably get moving. For one, you remember Jade? She doesn't know Saffron purposefully killed himself via you and so thinks you killed him purposefully. Based on her expression on the security cameras, I'd say she's either planning on beating you within an inch of your life or may even try to kill you – though that is out of character for her.

"Troublesome." Ruby grumbled. Great, another person hunting her. Yay.

She raised an eyebrow in question, "And reason number two?"

"For the moment," June informed, "I still have access to White Fang communications, and I just received a call for back-up at Vale's docks. Apparently they and a Roman Torchwick are engaged with a blond Monkey-Faunus wielding a staff and a Cat-Faunus that had a bow and was wielding a sword/pistol…"

June brought up an image attachment that caused Ruby's eyes to widen.

"Blake."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **PLOT TWIST! Haha! Those random noises and programs from the _Quantum Communicator_ were actually Chekhov's guns!**

 **And damn what a chapter this was! Though sorry about the cliffhanger (not actually sorry). In the face of all the obstacles Ruby has come across, she has determined that changing things and being with her friends are most important to her. Ruby first came across the harshness of Remnant and didn't know how to respond, and so fell into old habits. However, now she is determined and her will won't shake so easily. Though despite her moniker, death will never come easy for her – she still flinched at the mere mention of what befell the human captives of the Fort under the White Fang.**

 **As for Penny getting shot, there are a few reasons this was possible. For one, she couldn't shoot back and protect the terminal without keeping her secret. By this I mean it would be unbelievable for someone to have the concentration to spin her swords for a defense and to simultaneously use more sets of swords to shoot back. Second, Penny didn't forget her aura shielding, it just punched through regardless – this is something that will be touched on later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: My spring semester of college is starting up. It's still my sophomore year, so it will be relatively tame, but expect less consistent uploads. I will try to wrap up the Volume as soon as possible, though.**

 **Next time, we catch up with the rest of team RWBY and finish off the Volume!**


	18. Chapter 17: Team RWBY

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 1: Arc 3: Unity

Chapter 17: Team RWBY

" _It takes two flints to make a fire."_

 _-_ _Louisa May Alcott_

* * *

As she lay in her elevated position, Blake mused that she wouldn't have imagined she would be where she was and doing what she was doing if she asked herself at the beginning of this week on how she would be spending it. Or in short, she couldn't have predicted she would be in this entire situation a week ago.

For starters, it was hard to imagine that Ruby would go to such lengths to avoid, well, everyone. Despite Ruby's perceptive and self-confident nature, the younger girl had other aspects to herself that added together to make layers of complexity. By this, Blake meant, that there were times that Ruby would be completely serious and mature beyond her years; at others, however, the fact that she was a curious, moldable 15-year-old showed.

Another thing Ruby's youth brought her, at least that Blake had observed, was insecurities, somewhat surprising considering her self-confidence. As someone who had experience with keeping people at arm's length, it was obvious to Blake that Ruby was not used to people _trying_ to get close to her. Particularly at the beginning of the term, Blake caught glimpses of surprise in Ruby's eyes when Jaune, or Nora, or Pyrrha would randomly engage in friendly small talk; or when Weiss (and herself) would ask for Ruby's advice on something pertaining to their classwork.

Ruby was clearly one who knew of being alone, and wasn't used to the idea of actual friendships. Blake easily could relate to that; she thought it incredulous at first as well and, aside from Nora, it was almost becoming normal to Blake. It was interesting, that despite Ruby's lack of experience, she gave the outward appearance of being experienced with friends.

How long did Ruby watch other's interact before she could duplicate their actions?

What Blake knew, or at least concluded, was that something happened to Ruby that put her at odds with the world she left and the world she was entering. The transition from a fortress of solitude to a circle of friends was interrupted, and this interruption was probably centered in something related to trust.

Something happened to Ruby in the Forever Fall. And that something either brought Ruby to question the world she was entering… or she did something that she felt the world she was entering, her new friends, would reject her.

Again, considering Blake's own history, Blake could relate; _was_ relating, might be the most current way to phrase it presently anyway.

Blake remembered how she phrased it to Sun and how that specific conversation led to what she was doing now…

* * *

 _ **Two Days Prior, Friday**_

 _They sat across each other at a quaint tea shop. It was Blake that chose the location, that fact wasn't much of a surprise to anyone who knew anything about Blake's personality. Blake wasn't a fan of coffee unlike the majority of the school (_ how _were those coffee makers_ everywhere?! _) and when you consider how much time her schoolwork took up and the fact that team RWBY protested visiting Vale as long as Ruby herself wasn't allowed to go; the end result was Blake only having the tea she could make at Beacon._

 _There wasn't much to work with. That also happened to be the reason that Blake was unable to convert Ruby away from coffee, whom was the only one of the group willing to try something different. It was almost surprising how much Weiss wanted to avoid tea. Only Ruby had received Weiss' harsher looks due to that infernal whistle._

 _Well. At least until today that is._

 _Blake took a sip of tea, to banish those thoughts, and silently sighed in contentment. Tea reminded her of home. She could almost hear the rustling of the trees in the wind, the smell of the wood, and the sight of that horizon…_

 _Blake internally flinched. Home. It was a sore topic._

 _Deciding to finally face the person who had followed her, a convenient distraction from her current place of distraction._

 _Sun sat across from her. It was obvious that he was trying to hide his discomfort, though the effort was appreciated, for clearly a tea shop was not the kind of place this boy in particular would frequent. He got a point for not complaining more overtly._

 _Showing the strength and control of his 'extra' appendage, relative to humans of course, Sun easily grabbed his tea cup through its loop handle with his tail instead of his hand and took a single shot – emptying the cup and then placing it back where he found it._

 _Blake was mildly surprised at how comfortable he was as a person, but didn't let it show much like she hid her own ears. He was completely confident about his body and his being a Faunus. Blake envied him in that moment._

" _So," Blake began, putting her cup down, "You want to know more about me?" Blake didn't particularly care if Sun wanted to know more about her or not. Don't get her wrong, Blake thought he was cute, but she thought the same about Yang and Ruby. Sun would need to get more interesting before she would care. Regardless of his opinion, she did like the idea of talking to a stranger in the hopes she could bounce her thoughts off of the other person and not worry about running into them again in the future. And if Sun was going to be in the Vytal Tournament later, then Blake would just need to make sure to beat him into silence. Simple._

" _Ah! She speaks!" Sun teased._

 _Blake gave him a firm look._

" _And we return to the weird looks again." Sun noted humorously._

 _Blake rolled her eyes; he wasn't going to stop teasing anytime soon, it would be best to ignore his eccentrics. "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?"_

 _It was an easy question, more for starting the conversation and setting the topic than actually making sure he knew of the White Fang. Everyone_ knew _about the White Fang. But hey, maybe Sun_ didn't _know. He could look smarter._

" _Of course!" Sun answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"_

 _Blake inhaled, ignoring the automatic response of indignation at the dismissal before revealing, "I… was once a member of the White Fang."_

 _Huh, it was almost odd how easy it was to admit this to someone she didn't care about. Even better considering Sun didn't seem the type to care that much about it too._

 _Sun, who had been balancing his four-legged chair on its back two legs, fell over in surprise; not quite expecting the reveal._

 _Blake flinched at the tumble, but safely knew that Sun's aura protected him. Probably._

 _Blushing, Sun got up and picked up the chair and sat in it as fast as possible._

 _Blake had to admit, his getting embarrassed was adorable._

 _Getting control over himself, Sun questioned, still surprised, "So hold on._ You _were a member of the White Fang?!"_

 _Blake nodded slightly, not bothered by the bewilderment in his voice, "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was... born into it."_

 _Blake couldn't help but give the subtle, yet misleading hint about her past. She read many books, and leaving Chekhov's guns from her Chekhov Armory was too good an opportunity to pass up._

 _Blake grabbed her cup again as she reminisced, "It was different back then. In the ashes of the Faunus War, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus. Of course, eliminating discrimination and hate was not as easy as the promise of equality made it out to be. Faunus still found themselves subjugated. Faunus still found themselves thought of as lesser beings by humanity. And so the White Fang shifted and rose up to be the voice of our people."_

 _Blake took a sip of her drink and murmured to herself, "Is that when things went wrong?" It was a question she hadn't an answer for._

 _Blake spoke up, "And I was there. I was there at the front of every rally. I was there at every boycott. I was there, thinking I – We – were making a difference. I was an optimist, because for most, it wasn't enough."_

 _Blake closed her eyes, ashamed, "Five years ago, things changed. My… OUR leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, a new way of thinking."_

" _Suddenly?" She began unsure, not confident that the first word was correct, "Our peaceful protests were replaced with organized, violent attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijack cargo from companies using 'Faunus labor'."_

 _The term was mocking, trying to make the reality sound different from the truth, and Blake's displeasure was obvious._

" _The worst part was," Blake exhaled, "in a way, it was working. We were being treated as equals. But not out of respect like we wanted in the beginning… it was out of fear."_

 _Blake opened her eyes, "So I left. I decided I would no longer dedicate my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. And so here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake wiggled her ears for emphasis, why, she couldn't say._

 _Sun, clearly coming to terms with this story, paused for a moment and then asked, "…And have you told those friends of yours any of this?"_

 _Blake winced but maintained eye contact, "To be fair, I've only been with them for four months now."_

 _Sun wasn't persuaded, "And four months wasn't enough to decide if you trusted them enough?"_

 _Blake flinched again, but defended, "To be fair, despite knowing Weiss to an extent, her being a Schnee made it a little difficult."_

 _Sun blinked, "…Ok, that makes sense."_

 _Blake sweat-dropped at that, "It's still not 'okay'."_

" _Okay, okay," Sun began, placating with his hands, "Considering how I found you running off, I take it didn't go over that well?"_

 _Disheartened at the reality of what had indeed happened, Blake nodded._

" _Alright, so… what do you plan to do about it?" Sun questioned, slowly at first._

" _Huh?" Blake responded intelligently, she wasn't expecting the question._

" _I mean," Sun began to explain, "They're your friends right? Should you be thinking of something to clear things up? If you ran off like I think you did, then they probably only know enough to assume the worst. Unlike me."_

 _Blake paled at that, reviewing what was said in her head, Blake realized that she didn't make herself to be that innocent even if she didn't mean to. Running off after referring to yourself and the White Fang with inclusive wording?_ THAT _would go over well._

" _I…" Blake began, formulating her thoughts, "I know how bad the White Fang is, but I don't see why Weiss thinks they are responsible with the recent Dust heists. They have plenty of other ways to gather resources, and they wouldn't really need that much Dust anyway. Depending on the location, it isn't efficient to have too much surplus."_

" _Your friends think the White Fang is part of the Dust crimes going on?" Sun questioned for confirmation, the news of the Dust heists in Vale had been spreading to the other kingdoms for a while, despite the Council of Vale's efforts._

 _Blake simply nodded as confirmation, not denying they were her friends._

 _Sun hummed to himself as he slowly speculated, "Well, I mean, the only way to prove they aren't doing it, is to go to a place… where they would_ most likely _to go if they were to do it. And not find them there!" Sun smiled, pleased with his deduction and pointed to her, "Right?"_

 _Blake nodded to herself, agreeing with the logic, "The only thing is I've no idea where that would be." She would need more information about Vale's Dust shops and shipment routes and which ones the White Fang knew of since Vale was_ BIG _._

" _Well," Sun began, having remembered something, "I think I remember some of the crew from the ship mentioning that they were sticking around to off-load some Dust coming in from Atlas."_

 _Blake's eyes widened, "Really? How big?"_

" _HUGE." He spread his arms out for emphasis, "Big Schnee Company Freighter. I think we even passed it on the way."_

 _Blake put her hand to her chin in contemplation, looking much like a cat licking its furry little paws. If that was true, it would be the perfect target for not only getting a large amount of Dust, but also for directly attacking the Schnee's in the process._

 _Blake looked to Sun, "Are you sure?"_

* * *

Unfortunately, Sun wasn't positive how long it would be until the freighter would arrive, so they had to stake out the docks in the meantime. Saturday consisted mostly of them taking turns taking naps as they observed the docks; the most excitement was when their hiding place was almost discovered by dock workers. Thankfully, their hiding place's integrity was maintained.

As Blake watched the sun dip under the horizon, Sunday, she wondered how much this all was going to take. Though, at least the freighter _did_ arrive, but nothing was happening. No White Fang anywhere.

Lying down on top of one of the nearby warehouses, Blake rested her head in her arms.

She had plenty of time these past two days to spend gathering her thoughts. She reflected that despite knowing of the nature of the current day White Fang, she couldn't help but try to defend the organization she spent almost her entire life in.

Blake couldn't let go of that part of her past, because she knew the world wouldn't let it go and because _she_ couldn't let it go. The Dream of the White Fang was her own. A world where humans and Faunus can live in peace and understanding. A world where people can be themselves and not have to fear discrimination.

Despite how Blake outwardly doubted Ruby's optimism of change, Blake too had a heart like Ruby, a heart full of hope.

Memories of Adam Taurus flashed through her mind. His violence, his hate, being the most prominent.

It's just that Blake's heart was bruised and battered, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up that fight that seemed to be getting more and more impossible.

Blake looked up to the moon.

Maybe that's why she liked Ruby like she did. Why she respected the young leader. Ruby's aura burned bright like the light of the Moon. Her will was self-evident. Her heart didn't just have hope, it _believed_ , that she could change this world they found themselves in.

Maybe that's why Blake felt so bad about doing this instead of finding Ruby. Blake was more of a follower, and without the bright guiding light Ruby and her team was, Blake felt lost. That's why Ruby's distress bothered her so; Ruby faltering meant all those with her faltering.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of her temporary partner.

Sun, carrying armfuls of apples, asked, "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Not really," Blake began, "They offloaded all the crates from the boat. Then all the workers suddenly left. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun acknowledged and then offered to Blake, "I stole you some food."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "…Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

Sun countered, "Weren't you in a cult or something?"

Weiss would have been proud of the glare Blake gave Sun at that moment.

Sun shivered under the weight of righteous feminine fury, "Okay. Too soon."

It was at that moment that the roaring of engines was suddenly glaringly obvious. The two of them made sure they weren't clearly visible as thy looked for the source of the sound.

It didn't take long to see the 3 Bullheads fly over the area of the docks containing the Dust and the two Hunters-in-training.

One of the Bullheads landed in the large open space before the Dust containers as the other two Bullheads circled the perimeter.

Right after landing, the Bullhead opened and extended a ramp, and an entire squad (8) of White Fang soldiers descended out of the ship – guns and swords at the ready.

Blake's heart dropped at the sight, "Oh no."

Sun squinted, "Is that them?" A fair question if he hadn't had any interaction with the White Fang before. Didn't mean Blake liked having to answer it.

"Yes." Blake sighed, the despondency in her tone was fatal, "It's them."

Sun asked solemnly, "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake sighed, "No… I knew. I just didn't want to be right. I just didn't want to believe they _all_ really changed."

One of the patrolling Bullheads landed as the squad from earlier began searching the docks, probably to make sure there weren't witnesses like themselves.

As more White Fang descended from the second Bullhead, Blake realized that if the White Fang wanted to get away with all if not most of the Dust that they would need more ships.

' _This is the initial scouting force, making sure the area is clear for landing. More will be on the way!_ ' Blake realized to herself, eyes widening.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" A voice called out from the landing zone.

Blake's eyes widened further in disbelief as Roman Torchwick himself descended from the second Bullhead.

Roman Torchwick addressed the White Fang that came out of the Bullhead before him, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals pick up the pace." It wasn't a request.

Blake's mouth dropped in disbelief, so her eyes were not deceiving her, "What. Wait, no. This isn't right. The White Fang wouldn't work with a human, especially not one like Torchwick."

Blake stood up and pulled out _Gambol Shroud_. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted more Bullheads incoming from the North – some from various areas of the Criminal District and others most likely from the Woods outside Vale in the Forever Fall.

That confirmed it, reinforcements were on the way; time was short. No time to call for back-up, it was time to put an end to this operation.

The sight of Roman Torchwick seemingly working with the White Fang was unacceptable in Blake's eyes. So despite the numbers that were currently there and those on the way, she knew that this had to be put to a stop.

Blake jumped down, ignoring Sun's call to wait.

* * *

As the sun was sinking below the sea, Weiss and Yang were found walking at the docks, around the same area they lost Blake in the first place.

"So." Yang quipped, "Was your plan to walk the entire coastline of Vale? If so, my feet tell me we are succeeding."

"Quiet you!" Weiss chastised, "And quit exaggerating, we've only been searching the docks, not the entire coast you boob."

Weiss, of course, explained the reasoning behind this earlier, but Yang decided to not listen since much of what was coming out of Weiss' mouth wasn't particularly nice.

At least, this was evident, when Yang asked Weiss exactly what her intentions were.

"It's amazing with your listening skills that you manage to do well in school." Weiss commented.

"You're just salty I got a 91 on the history exam," Yang pointed out, still peeved that they all thought she would do poorly on that particular exam, "But what exactly are you planning with us here? Don't bullshit me, I'll know."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the threat, "I told you before, but I am destined to repeat myself around you. We've been searching the docks today in case Blake was intending on taking a boat out of Vale."

"Weiss…" Yang warned, not pleased with the insinuation that Blake was fleeing the country because she was a criminal. Which they didn't know was the truth or false.

"What?" Weiss protested, "And you have no room to complain, I offered to get the police to help, but you wouldn't have it."

"Weiss." Yang warned again. Though on that line of thinking, Yang did report Ruby as missing after Weiss mentioned seeing the police. Except Yang did it electronically so Weiss wouldn't try anything at the station.

"I don't see your problem. A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses!" Weiss complained.

When Yang didn't respond, Weiss noticed that it suddenly got quiet and as the air behind her got blazingly hot she had a sudden sense of foreboding.

Weiss slowly turned around, "Yang?"

Said girl was shaking furiously in place, her fists clenched, and her aura spiking – causing her hair to begin combusting and her eyes to turn red with rage.

When Yang suddenly directed her gaze at Weiss, the Ice Queen felt as if she was being judged by a dragon born of fire.

" **Maybe she's a member, maybe she's not!"** Yang practically yelled, her aura effecting her vocal cords, making her voice deep like a roaring serpent, " **But she's our teammate,** _ **my partner**_ **, and I'll be damned if I judge her before getting some bloody answers, even if I have to beat them out of her!** "

Weiss' mouth parted slightly in shock and surprise, the power in Yang's words silencing her.

The force behind Yang's words cooled, but her appearance stayed the same. Yang continued, "I can't believe that after all that talk about Faunus judging you, that you would judge Blake – our friend – before getting all the facts straight."

Weiss' eyes widened and she visibly flinched as if struck, those words might as well been a right hook from Yang's _Ember Celica_.

Yang's posture stilled, and her hair cooled, but her eyes were still red like roses, "Have you ever thought to put yourself into Blake's shoes? Like how you say you want others to judge you? Did you see the fear, the terror, in her eyes when she let that little fact slip? I don't think that was fear of authority. No, she was scared _of us_. Of us! I don't think any normal member of the White Fang would be scared of two huntresses-in-training, especially if she was a spy like you have been insinuating. I think she was scared of us rejecting her without thinking… much like you have been."

Yang smiled bitterly, "And I bet Blake is sulking right now, knowing she was right about how we would react to her. _Right about how a Schnee would look upon a just another 'lowly Faunus'._ "

Weiss flinched, her head tilting so her bangs shadowed over her eyes.

Yang stared at Weiss with those orbs of fire for a minute before continuing, "I'm going to find Blake, and get some answers. And if she is the person I think she is, then I will support her like I have been as her partner and will never leave her side as long as she will have me."

It was noticeable how Yang didn't present an option for the alternative scenario, her faith in her partner was clear.

Yang closed her eyes to prevent a tear from falling, "I've already made that mistake once, and am lucky to not still be paying the price."

Yang opened her eyes, now lilac, "Are you willing to pay that price? To 'win the game', as you put it?"

Yang's eyes widened as after she asked that, Weiss then collapsed and fell to her knees.

Before Yang could take a step to reach out and help, having not forgotten common decency, Weiss raised a hand to stop Yang and then put her fingers to her scar.

' _Stupid! Stupid, Weiss! Can't you do anything right?!_ ' Weiss lamented. As much as it hurt to admit, considering who gave the advice, but Yang had a point. Weiss put herself and her own problems first and ignored how other people feel. The Weiss of Atlas need not care for the opinions of friends or anyone but herself and her father – lest one incur his wrath.

If she wanted to be the Weiss she wanted to be, a Huntress that will change the world and its view of the Schnee name, then she had to make choices that _show_ that she changed. That she _can_ change.

If she wanted to progress, and do it with team RWBY, then she needed to break the shackles that tied her to Atlas and her Father's will. If she wanted her life to be in her own hands, she needed to think like it and make the choices that show that she isn't just a Schnee, but Weiss – Weiss Schnee.

Weiss breathed in deeply through her nose and out her mouth. Her blue irises steeled themselves with a newfound resolve.

Yang, still worried at the previous collapse, asked Weiss if she was okay with a simple, "Weiss?"

Weiss pulled _Myrtenaster_ from its holster and used it to help her to her feet. Weiss smiled simply, and with the unshed tears of many years glistening in her eyes she answered, "I'm okay, Yang. Your words hurt, but… you're right. Let's go get Blake, listen to what she says… and then _we all_ can go do the same with _my_ partner, your sister."

Yang grinned excitedly, somehow understanding just from looking Weiss in her eyes, that something changed within the heiress and it was for the better.

It was then another part of the docks exploded with light as something detonated.

Both of their expressions full of shock, Yang and Weiss looked at each other before nodding in concession that the explosion needed to be investigated. With a flick, Yang activated _Ember Celica_ and the two ran to the section of docks that had until then been trying to be as subtle as possible.

* * *

As Blake approached Roman Torchwick's location as swiftly yet stealthily as possible she realized she had two options: neutralize the White Fang forces in a surprise attack or capture Torchwick as a hostage. Each had their risks: the former risked Torchwick fleeing, the latter risked the White Fang not caring about protecting a human as vile as Torchwick.

Ultimately, Blake determined that gathering the information on _why_ the White Fang would ever work with a man like Torchwick was more valuable. And it wasn't something that either party would just casually mention to each other. Or in simpler terms, eavesdropping wouldn't likely work.

Thankfully, Blake's specialty was guerrilla tactics: hit and run, high damage per second, catching multiple enemies off of their guard. And that involved a certain level of skill in stealth; like sticking to the shadows, using distractions, and moving silently.

It was those tactics that allowed her to easily move across a somewhat lit open space despite several White Fang members who were specifically looking for intruders.

Blake hid behind a nearby shipping container as Torchwick berated a White Fang grunt, his signature cane behind his back, "No you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

Blake's eye twitched as she snuck up right behind him, ' _Looks like a perfectly fine cable for stealing Dust via Bullhead to me._ '

It took a single movement to have _Gambol Shroud's_ blade at Torchwick's neck.

"What the-?" Roman questioned, initially caught off guard before realizing his position, "Oh for the love of-"

He was interrupted as Blake addressed the quickly approaching squad of White Fang soldiers, "Nobody move!"

The squad paused, but proceeded to aim their weapons and draw their swords respectively.

"Woah!" Roman began, oddly calm, probably from being in this position often, "Take it easy there little lady."

Seeing the aggression and lack of patience, Blake used the tactic she knew would get her the sympathy to not be instantly shot. She removed her bow with a single motion, revealing her cat ears and Faunus nature.

Pleadingly Blake questioned, "Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

The way some of the soldiers faltered and looked at each other, it was clear they weren't happy about it either. Some even looked confused as well, which meant something when they all wore masks that covered the upper face.

Roman chuckled, obviously amused at the question, "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

Part of Blake was interested in how Roman phrased the question; did he think she was a White Fang member based on how she addressed the others? Or perhaps a White Fang sympathizer? Most of Blake, however, was much more interested in getting the answers she wanted in the first place.

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

As if it was the simplest, most self-explanatory concept, Roman answered, "The White Fang and I are going in a joint business venture together."

Blake was about to growl, he was deliberately staling and not actually answering the question, "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to _your_ little operation." Blake could tell Roman was getting uncomfortable as she brought her blade closer to his neck for emphasis.

Before anyone could answer the roaring of engines became obvious. Blake looked up to see that the patrolling Bullhead took notice of them, and that two new Bullheads joined it in the sky.

Reinforcements arrived.

Roman snarked, "I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation."

As Blake gazed at the Bullheads, one of them spinning its rotary barrel, Blake realized that she had forgotten she was attempting to question Roman Torchwick, who had been evading Huntsmen and Huntresses for most of his career. Of course he wouldn't be so easily interrogated with all of these goons with him.

It was at that moment that Roman took her by surprise and activated the hidden weapon within his cane, causing an explosion that sent her flying. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to set off an explosive of any sort so close to his person. Apparently, he had a strong aura and shrugged off whatever backlash hit him.

Blake began to pick herself off of the ground as she looked back at Torchwick, finding him pointing the end of his cane at her.

Ah. So that's where the explosion came from. Maybe that cane placement of his was intentional.

Blake rolled repeatedly as explosions rocked behind her. Using the momentum, she jumped to her feet, but Torchwick kept up the pressure, not giving her a moment to retaliate.

Through the barrage of fire that kept Blake moving, her situational awareness let her to believe the next shot would hit, so at the last moment, she created and swapped places with a Shadow Clone.

* * *

 _Both of their expressions full of shock, Yang and Weiss looked at each other…_

* * *

Blake was momentarily surprised when Torchwick didn't keep up the fire, but used the opportunity to duck behind a nearby Dust shipper. She hoped they wouldn't consider shooting the container itself, lest cause an explosive chain reaction that would probably detonate this entire section of docks.

There was a lot of Dust after all.

Sun was much more aware of the reason why Torchwick stopped firing, and that was because Torchwick had a banana peel in his face courtesy of Sun itself. And as Torchwick removed the peel, Sun felt free to introduce to Torchwick his foot.

Doing a front flip off of Torchwick's face, Sun stuck the landing and warned, "Leave her alone."

* * *

 _June brought up an image attachment that caused Ruby's eyes to widen._

 _"Blake."_

* * *

One of the Bullheads above opened, revealing another squad of White Fang soldiers. Cables descended, shortly followed by the back-up; bringing the count of the White Fang out in the open to 16, another squad somewhere among the containers.

They all pointed their weapons at the lone visible target, Sun.

Roman taunted, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"

The melee fighters of the group took that as their cue to attack Sun, no longer caring about their foes' Faunus nature.

Sun, however, was confident in his hand-to-hand combat skills; that and his red gauntlets added a little more power into his punches that made them particularly unpleasant.

With the ease only those training to be Huntsmen could achieve, Sun ducked and swerved around the strikes and slashes that came at him from every other angle.

The first tried to just punch Sun, but he blocked the attack and used the same arm to introduce the back of his fist into the grunt's chin.

Another tried to follow up with the same kind of attack at running speed, but Sun merely swerved around the attack and tripped the grunt. Using the same motion, Sun spun into a jumping high kick that sent an incoming grunt's head to snap to the side with a satisfying, yet not lethal, smack.

Sun landed into a roll, using the motion to retrieve his actual weapon, initially being that of an extendable bo-staff.

It was good timing since that was the moment that those with swords decided it was the time to use them. Considering Sun's casual clothing, it was fair for them all to mistake Sun as an agile Monkey-Faunus. Now it was clear he was much more skilled than just some kid, making the swords and guns necessary.

Three tried to attack Sun at once, but a bo-staff was good for many things, one of which being dealing with multiple enemies.

The first, still underestimating Sun, left his chest open, allowing Sun to easily send the grunt flying with a single hit from one end of _Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang_. Coincidently the rest of the group made the same mistake, dual wielding swords truly wasn't effective without the proper training; more wasn't always better.

One of the grunts was sent flying over Torchwick's head, low enough to make him have to duck. Angry that the grunts were being thrown around so easily, Roman decided it was about time to start taking this more seriously. They didn't have all day and would rather get away before Huntsmen started arriving left and right.

Roman fired his weapon at Sun, who noticed and blocked the attack by spinning his staff repeatedly.

It was then that Blake, who had been observing the fight to see how good Sun was and also determine if they would end up getting in each other's way, decided to re-enter the fray, jumping into the smoke caused by the explosions of Roman's flares to hide her first attack.

"He's mine!" she yelled out, feeling the adrenaline of combat beginning to take effect.

Blake rushed Roman, using both her sword and her sharped sheath to try and inflict as much damage on Torchwick as possible; going so far as to try and attack from as many angles as possible by swapping places with clones unnecessarily in order to move quickly without effort.

Despite her speed, Roman was quicker than his semi-formal attire would suggest him capable of and every attack was easily blocked.

In fact, despite her onslaught, it was Roman who was the one that was getting in cheap shots; attacking at every opportunity and opening that presented itself. A punch right to the face. A strike to her abdomen a few blocks later. At one point, one counter-attack became a combo and Blake was stunned long enough for Torchwick to land a downwards strike on her head that sent her to the ground – stunning her further.

Thankfully for Blake, Sun jumped in on the opening created by Torchwick's long, powerful attack and reengaged the criminal.

As Blake gathered her wits as fast as possible (and found them taking unacceptably long to reboot) Blake could at least see why trained Huntsmen and Huntresses had problems dealing with Torchwick. He not only could run away well, but he could _fight_.

If her head wasn't throbbing part of Blake would have been excited at the challenge, but with the White Fang involved, it just ended up being a stressful thought.

Getting off the ground, Blake saw that Sun had detached his bo-staff into two nun chucks that were capable of firing shotgun Dust shells. She was able to tell because Sun was dealing what would have been an otherwise devastating combo with them on Torchwick.

Somehow, however, Torchwick was able to move his cane fast enough to not only block the physical strikes of Sun's weapons but then also block the shotgun blasts despite them being point blank in range.

As Blake approached to a position she could use to reenter the fight, she marveled that Torchwick's movements were even more of a blur than Sun's were. The sight lead to the uncomfortable realization that the only one she knew that was fast (and friendly) enough to combat Torchwick's speed without assistance was Ruby, and even then it might be testing the younger girl's skill (assuming Ruby hadn't been holding back all this time anyway).

As Torchwick blocked the final attack of Sun's combo and laughed satisfactorily, Blake found her opening and struck Torchwick across his wide-open side; Roman's aura shielding taking the brunt of the damage, and for the same reason sending Torchwick up and off of his feet.

Despite the sudden attack, Roman was able to rather quickly recover and before the two of them could rush him again – together this time in unspoken agreement – Roman spotted a Dust Shipper isolated above them, held in the air by a crane.

Roman shot the wire holding it up, causing it to crash _directly_ in front of them.

Blake's eyes widened, not only at the sudden arrival of the container right in front of her, but also at the fact she had an idea what Roman had in mind for the container not close enough to set the others off.

Without a second though, Blake grabbed Sun and tried to swap places with a Shadow Clone as the tanker exploded due to another flare of Torchwick's setting it off.

The clone managed to prevent them from dying an early death, but didn't take them far enough to not feel any of the damage. With a wave of exhaustion, Blake realized she took the brunt of the explosion, and that her aura had failed. Any other attacks would actually do serious damage.

Really, it shouldn't be surprising. The Container was almost full of Dust and she only got them at most 10 meters away before it exploded. Violently.

Blake quickly noticed that the explosion knocked her, and Sun by proxy, to the ground and so she rolled off of the blond male; having originally landed on top of and blocking the explosion for him.

Sun, having taken little to no damage from the detonation, was able to get up the instant Blake got off of him. But he immediately went to look over Blake, "Blake!" He started, louder than necessary out of fear, "Are you okay?!"

Blake, still feeling weary from the rapid aura exhaustion, smiled weakly and coughed out, "Yeah… I'll live."

"For now." Roman Torchwick interjected, having heard the interaction.

The White Fang members from before recovered, at most falling into aura exhaustion like Blake, but still much able and willing to fight. They centered themselves on Roman, and were joined by some of the soldiers that were patrolling the perimeter as well as the final Bullhead unloading its transported soldiers via cable.

Essentially, the White Fang number grew with negligible losses from initial encounter. In return, Blake would be able to, but hard-pressed to continue the fight.

It didn't help that she could see two more Bullheads still coming.

Interestingly, one of the soldiers that just descended from the most recent Bullhead had information to pass along to Roman that Blake managed to overhear.

"Sir," it was easy to see the soldier didn't like using the respectful formality, "We _still_ haven't received word from the Fort Location or its aerial units. They've gone dark. Something might be holding them up; there was violence in the District earlier this morning. Don't expect them to come."

Roman grunted in displeasure, "Fantastic. This is why animals are placed in pens, so they don't get lost and run off."

Roman looked up to address the two hunters-in-training, "End of the line kids. Run back home now would ya? I don't have time to walk you animals home."

Blake, having got to one knee, glared justifiably finding the taunts offensively aggravating. But despite how much she wanted to do unsavory things to the racist, she knew that the two of them couldn't continue to deal with these kinds of numbers and skill without back-up. But she didn't want them to get away with their goals!

Blake grit her teeth in visible anger and self-frustration. ' _If only I was better, faster, stronger!_ '

She jumped slightly as Sun placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping his gaze on the mass of soldiers in front of them.

"If you want to stay, I'll stick with you. Besides, with all of this racket, back-up will come eventually." Sun assured her, the determination to continue fighting made his eyes shine.

Blake's eyes widened, surprised that someone would stay and fight despite it being none of their business. She then smiled.

Sun would make an amazing Huntsman.

Blake armed herself, switching her weapon into its gun mode, "I'll cover you."

Sun went into a ready stance and grinned in anticipation, "Right!"

To the surprise of both parties, a shot rang out hitting the ground by some members of the White Fang soldiers. The round hitting the concrete hard enough to project dust and bits of shrapnel. The shrapnel went out in all directions, hitting a few of the soldiers nearby the minor explosion. Some still had functioning aura shielding and merely yelled and fell in surprise.

Others didn't, falling to the ground as they yelled in pain at the tiny bits of concrete impaling their legs.

Roman, and many of the soldiers who were still standing, ducked instinctively even though the round had long since been fired.

As the soldiers spread out, to avoid further splash damage, Roman looked over at where the round struck the ground – ignoring the moans of pain from the couple of grunts who now were out of the fight. Roman hoped to quickly figure out which direction the shot came from, since it had to strike at an angle to hit the ground.

He found it odd that it came from the one direction that had absolutely no land for kilometers.

Despite being far enough from the initial round, Blake and Sun noticed this fact too, and Blake looked to her side, where the bay was and her eyes widened at the sight.

Heading their way in the near distance was a swirl of Rose Petals. A wave and explosion of water behind it, generated from the movement.

Ruby Rose, hood up and eyes glowing, appeared from the swirl of petals, her legs and overall speed allowing her to move at a rate that allowed her to run atop the water!

* * *

 _With enough training and focus, a user's aura can turn them into something much more than just a man…_

* * *

Ruby would admit to herself it wouldn't be possible if she had anything other than a speed semblance or the speed of a veteran Huntsmen (and they could only maintain it for short distances!).

Ruby continued to move across the water, _Crescent Rose_ tucked close to her chest in its gun-form. She jumped in place and span in place; while mid-air; she quickly took aim and fired another round into the dispersing soldiers. Using the momentum of the recoil to the maximum effect, instead of sending her backwards and killing her forward movement, her spin contrarily added to her forward movement allowing her to continue to sprint across the water to the shore without fear.

The White Fang continued to scatter, encouraged by the second shot, not having determined Ruby's location as fast as Torchwick, Blake, and Sun.

One soldier cried out in surprise as his aura gave out caused by an explosion of fire the radius of a basketball detonating on his calf – those burns would be a bit nasty. A minor Dust enhanced round; somehow Ruby swapped clips while in her semblance, most likely due to having to do those momentum assists on the way here from… somewhere, Blake wasn't sure.

A testament to how fast Ruby was moving, despite being barely visible at the moment she fired the first shot, Ruby arrived – pushing and jumping off of the water, over the side of the docks and onto the ground, placing herself right in between Blake & Sun and the White Fang & Torchwick.

Ruby's cloak billowed around her as she extended _Crescent Rose_ into its scythe form, resting the sharp and pointy end into the ground.

Blake's eye-browed raised slightly, was that a new outfit?

Ruby turned her head to look at Blake and Sun, keeping an eye on their collective foes. At the sight of a still alive, if tired Blake, Ruby's serious expression softened; her eyes were half-lidded and her smile surprisingly bitter. "Hi Blake. Sun. We can talk more later. Ok?"

Blake, still processing the sudden and unexpected arrival of her team leader, merely responded, "Uh, yeah. Of course."

Ruby's smile grew slightly at that, glad that Blake wasn't showing signs of displeasure at her extended absence and focused on the foe before her.

Ruby's reputation was only recently acquired, but even these White Fang members seemed to recognize her by her moniker; it was the only way to explain the mutterings of 'Red Death' combined with them having not immediately attacked her.

Roman recognized her too, "Why, if it isn't little Red herself. I hear you've been making some waves in my part of town."

Ruby returned the banter, "Why hello yourself, Torchy. Unlike your name, you don't look like you've released any fireworks since the last time we spoke. Sad."

Roman grit his teeth, annoyed at the dig at his lack of ehem… 'activities' (Damn, this job took up a lot of his personal time), but was also amused at someone being relaxed enough to engage in banter in the first place.

"Well," Torchwick began, "Isn't it sadder that despite your coloring, you don't look like you've had any cherries popped?" You want to fuck with Roman Torchwick with a battle of wits?! He has comebacks for days!

"Tell me that again when you can keep a woman… or man satisfied for longer than 4 seconds." Ruby retorted.

"Oh for the love of-" Roman started off muttering before yelling back, "Ah fuck you!"

He then turned to addresses the soldiers, "Kill the two trespassers from before and capture the red-headed bitch! She's worth a lot of lien, I want her alive!"

Whether or not they liked the order, the White Fang soldiers were quick to oblige.

It being readily apparent that the time to coordinate was limited, Ruby addressed to Sun, "You take the left, I'll take the right?"

Sun nodded still holding that smile of his, "Fine by me."

Ruby then addressed Blake, "Hold back and cover us. Try and keep an eye on Torchwick, he's probably about to run."

Blake accepted her orders, "On it."

Ruby cocked her weapon, swapping out the Dust rounds for another type of rounds.

By then the melee fighters were almost upon them, and the Hunters-in-training weren't going to allow the terrorists more ground. Time was limited; Torchwick was about to run!

As they discussed, Ruby charged the right, Sun the left – Blake stayed back to prevent them from getting flanked and to give cover fire to discourage those with guns to hold off on leaving their cover.

Ruby gathered as much speed as she could before the soldiers got close before using the trick from before to jump, spin in mid-air and use the recoil of _Crescent Rose_ to add to her momentum before landing and continuing her charge.

The first Ruby came across was dual wielding swords, Ruby swung her scythe first, causing the soldier to try and block. However, the block and the soldier's grip were weak, and Ruby's initial strike disarmed him. Ruby's second strike came back and struck him against his exposed chest, knocking out his aura to zero. The third struck across his chest again, shallow, but still spilling bloody at the rate expected. The soldier fell. He'd live.

One tango down. It had been two – three seconds at most.

Ruby kept up the attack, only slowing down enough to strike a few times at a soldier before moving on, whether or not they fell in defeat was not the determining factor.

Ruby took down several more of the group before she had to abruptly duck as a round went through where her head was a moment ago. Those White Fang members with guns were more than alright with the idea of shooting into a battlefield containing friendlies, more-so than Ruby expected.

Wary of incoming fire, Ruby continued to engage the White Fang forces. She went to attack a cluster of three soldiers, whose defenses were not sufficient to block or evade her heavy hitting, high paced attacks.

The three fell to the ground, various cuts of various (hopefully) nonlethal depths.

It was then that Ruby's situational awareness warned her of an attack from behind. Sure enough as Ruby turned, a White Fang soldier was about to cut her in half from behind. Instinct kicked in, and her semblance activated allowing her to vanish in a swirl of Rose petals.

She reappeared mid-air behind the offending soldier and swung once. The soldier's aura instantly failed, and his back was sliced like warm butter. Ruby wasn't a medic, but thought it look _a lot_ worse than it really was. Though she did flinch internally, if she had over-reached much further, he would have been in two.

Ruby put the thought in the back of her mind.

Scanning the battlefield for another target, she was finding her side of the docks becoming scarce outside of the soldiers hanging back trying to take pot-shots at them.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Blake facing 5 soldiers on her own; they had tried to pull off a flank, and Blake wasn't able to dispatch them as easily as usual. Having no aura shielding made certain inhibitions return and heightened caution.

Ruby's pupil's shrunk as a punch made it through Blake's defenses, causing Blake's defenses to collapse along with her stamina.

When one of the soldiers began the motions to end the girl on the ground, Ruby knew what to do.

That punch hurt, a lot. Normally it wouldn't have been anything, but the stress of the past week, and especially the last two days, combined with that explosion were eating on Blake's endurance. She was used to long missions and tough situations, but she was out of practice and she was reaching her limits.

Her muscles burning, and breathe raspy, Blake felt the cool concrete and wondered if her curiosity would be the death of her. She didn't like that phrase anyway, every one forgot the other half of it anyway.

So she was surprised when she felt a splash of a heavy liquid instead of oblivion.

Blake opened her eyes to find Ruby above her, at the end of having swung _Crescent Rose_.

Blake's eyes began to rise at the sight of red on the end of the weapon and widened at the state of the soldier who was a moment away from killing her.

Ruby cut his abdomen right open.

Ruby adjusted the orientation of _Crescent Rose,_ the tip of the curved blade angling towards the sky, and swung upwards into the same soldier. His suffering ended.

Blake paled and greened slightly at the sight, but Ruby moved onwards; the other four soldiers right around them ready to avenge their fallen comrade.

Ruby had no mercy for those attempting to murder _her_ comrade.

They were no much for someone of Ruby's speed, weapon, and skill, and fell without suffering.

Ruby took stock of her surroundings, finding Sun to dealing with a few more fighters and shooters, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Several of the soldiers on the ground, however, had some nasty burns.

Ruby looked down to Blake below her and flinched at the unadulterated _fear_ that came from her friend. ' _My friend…_ ' Ruby confirmed, trying to hold back the rejection. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking in suppressed sorrow.

Blake's expression instantly shifted into shame, and a small amount of understanding, "Yes." Blake managed to gasp out, "I'm… sorry. Thank you for saving me. I thought I had them."

Ruby smiled bitter sweetly, silver eyes glistening slightly, and she acknowledged cryptically, "I will no longer abandon my friends to the darkness. And I will give my everything to save those who want to be saved."

Blake took a moment to take that in, and looked at the dead around them. Blake's eyes despaired, there was no further denying it, no more justification. The White Fang has been corrupted by an ideology of hatred and violence and darkness. And many…

Blake felt a tear roll down her eyes. Many didn't want to be saved or _to_ save. Only to destroy, plunder, and kill. To take and take and take. Like they just kept on trying to take and take from her. The White Fang just kept on taking, until nothing was left in your heart but a hole that felt like only blood could satisfy. She almost let that emptiness and 'righteous' anger consume her. But she turned away from the darkness. She had friends. At least one that would kill to protect her, when the White Fang, when Adam would just toss her away.

" _I will no longer abandon my friends to the darkness."_ Ruby's words echoed in her mind.

Blake smiled at her leader, wiping the tear away, "I'll hold you to that promise, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, wiping away a tear of her own and pulled Blake to her feet, "If I break it I deserve a similar fate."

Ruby didn't need to explain what she meant.

Blake smiled, and then paled looking over Ruby's shoulder.

One of the soldiers wasn't quite as dead as Ruby thought he was and was about to detonate raw Dust right behind them!

Without a second thought, Blake flicked out _Gambol Shroud_ into its gun form and in a single motion aimed around Ruby and fired at the grunt.

Blake's aim was true, and the grunt's head slacked back as he completely collapsed to the ground.

Ruby whipped around in surprise, looking at the grunt that almost blew her up from behind. She turned back to Blake, visibly distressed, "Oh Blake…"

Blake suddenly found herself latched onto by the younger girl and could feel her shake, most likely with tears. _Crescent Rose_ was dropped, blade piercing the ground so it didn't fall to the ground completely.

Ruby whispered, "Thank you Blake. I'm… so s-sorry. Y-you know I would never ask for you to do t-that for me…"

Blake held the troubled girl to her, "I-I acted on instinct… but… I would choose you over monsters like him any day."

Ruby nodded against her, but seemed to calm down.

Blake, satisfied that emotional moment was over, looked around and her pupils shrunk to pins. Blake called out, despite the girl being flush against her, "Ruby!"

Ruby turned her head to look and noticed two things.

One, Roman Torchwick was escaping already on a Bullhead with a Dust Shipper. Damnit!

Two, there were two other Bullheads approaching and they were spinning their rotary barrels and doing a flyby that correlated with Ruby and Blake's current position. And they were starting to unload their rounds upon the docks before them.

"Fuck me atop _Crescent Rose_ a thousand times!" Ruby cursed, about ready to side-along Blake and dodge with her semblance.

It wasn't necessary.

A barrage of red and blue came across the sky and intercepted the Bullheads before they could even get close.

The intercepting rounds were on their mark, one Bullhead losing its wing engines to detonations of spontaneous ice while the other's engines exploded in a blaze of fire. They managed to 'safely' crash into the bay.

Ruby followed the trajectory of the rounds and the sight brought a new smile to her face as Yang and Weiss stood atop one of many warehouse buildings.

Yang grinned, "Helloooo~"

Ruby could see Weiss' victorious smirk from afar, the reasons weren't hard to guess, but up to interpretation.

Ruby quickly looked over back to Sun, confirming that he took care of the stragglers without much a problem.

Ruby finally separated from Blake and with a flick, Ruby tried to get _Crescent Rose_ as clean as possible before compacting into onto her back.

Glimpsing Yang and Weiss attempting to make their way over to them, Ruby motioned for Blake to meet them halfway, "I'll be just a second, right here isn't a good place to talk."

Blake nodded, grimacing slightly at the reminder before walking in their direction.

Ruby watched Blake walk for a moment before looking down at the bodies around her and she was overcome with pity and loss. She grabbed the cross necklace from around her neck and brought it to her lips.

As Ruby stated before, she wasn't particularly religious, but that didn't mean to have no respect for the fallen, no matter how despicable people they were. She bowed her head slightly, "Rest peacefully, you won't suffer nor inflict suffering any longer." She ended with a whisper, "Forgive me." She wasn't sure to whom she was asking.

Looking up, Ruby looked and saw that the other members of team RWBY were just about arm's length from each other. Done with what she wanted, she jogged over to them, able to hear in on the beginning of their conversation.

Blake started looking directly at Weiss, "Weiss, I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang, back then I –" Blake was interrupted by Weiss, but it was at that moment that Ruby finally noticed that Blake had cat ears; to be fair, a lot had been going on for her today.

"Stop." Was how Weiss interrupted, "Do you know how long we have been searching for you?"

Weiss had paused, and Blake looked somewhat awkward and ashamed, not knowing how to answer that question.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but paused again and looked to the side – counting with fingers she wasn't looking at. It took a moment, but Weiss simply conceded with, "Two days. And while you weren't occupying my dreams, I had plenty of time to think and discuss on what I feel. And I decided…"

Blake began to cower slightly, which surprised Ruby since Blake wasn't really the type of person to care about what others thought of her – at least, she never showed it outwardly, which in itself was a type of strength. Blake actually cared about what Weiss thought of her, the realization warmed Ruby's heart.

Ruby would have been worried if it weren't for the fact that Yang seemed to be holding back a smile.

Weiss decided to end the pause, "I don't care."

Blake straightened up in shock, but transitioned into slight incredulity, "You don't care?" It seemed like, to her, being an ex-White Fang member was something to care about. Something Ruby was still processing, having been out of the loop for obvious reasons.

Weiss answered, "You don't care about who my father is, do you? No, you are asking me, Weiss, how I feel; NOT my father."

Weiss paused to let her point sink in, allowing Blake to respond, "I… am asking you, Weiss."

"Good." Weiss curtly started, "So just answer me this. You said you aren't working with them anymore, right?"

"R-right." Blake stammered, "I-I haven't since –"

But Weiss interrupted once more, "Stop. You don't need to share if you don't want to. Just promise me – us – that the next time something big like this happens that you will come to us and not…" Weiss looked over at Sun who was nearby, but giving them space to talk, "…someone else."

Blake smiled, looking at the cheery faces of her team, "Of course."

"So," Ruby interjected, "You are _literally_ a Book Cat Ninja. I can't believe I was so spot on, yet didn't notice. You really liked tuna too, come to think of it…"

"And YOU!" Weiss directed her gaze and finger at Ruby, "Do _you_ know how long we have been looking for you!?"

Ruby shrunk on herself, feeling the righteous fury of Weiss Schnee followed by a sense of fear for her own life. What was that aura around her?! ' _Weiss is scary!_ '

" _Seven days_!" Weiss exclaimed, "An entire week! Sure, some of those were for finding Blake, but you bet your scythe we still kept an eye out for you!"

Ruby attempted to stutter a reply, "W-well, o-one thing l-led to another a-and,"

"You see this?!" Weiss pulled out her scroll, "This is a scroll! You can use it to _call people_!"

Weiss then put the phone up to her ear for a mock call, "Hello? Hey guys, it's me, Ruby Rose! I'm going to be out and about the town. I'll check in with you guys periodically so you don't search the _entire city_ _in unneeded worry and stress!_ "

It was at that moment Ruby knew that death was upon her; the Red Death feared the fury of Atlas' Storm.

Thankfully, Big Sister Yang came to the rescue, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder to try and calm her down. "Take it down a notch, besides, you're stealing my job."

Never mind, Big Sister Yang wasn't coming to the rescue.

However, Yang was going to save her own rant for later, "Why don't you fill us in, Ruby? Otherwise I'll be forced to let Weiss continue to chastise you like an old housewife."

Ruby broke out in laughter at the comment as Weiss blushed and retorted with a furious, "WHAT!? I-I…!"

Ruby wiped a tear away from her eye, brought upon by laughter, "Okay. You all deserve some answers… but we should save it for when we return to Beacon together. It'll be a long story and some things are better said where there are no listening ears." Or at least surveillance she was okay with watching her anyway.

Weiss didn't seem satisfied with satisfied with not having immediate answers and so demanded, "Promise."

Ruby nodded in confirmation, "I promise."

It was then that the group noticed the sounds of engines, but they didn't come from the sky, but the sea. Looking over to the bay, Ruby saw that Penny was approaching the shore in a small boat. "Penny!"

"Penny?" The other members of team RWBY questioned at the newcomer.

"Long story," Ruby dismissed, "We'll get to it later. She's a friend."

Ruby went over to the edge of the docks, the other members of her team trailing behind her in reluctant confusion.

As Penny's boat approached the docks, Ruby jumped over and into the boat – idly tossing a rope connected to the boat onto the docks.

Ruby went over to Penny in the driver's seat and hugged her, "Sorry about leaving so suddenly! I learned my team was in danger and I can't believe I just left you-"

But Penny interrupted, "It's alright, Ruby, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Though I'm surprised how you got here so fast, you didn't take a boat or one of the Bullheads."

Ruby grinned, "I can be really fast when I want to." Ruby suddenly had a sinking feeling, her aura reminding her that very stunt she pulled barely left her with any aura in her reserves. Ruby stumbled slightly, a loss of balance from the exhaustion breaking through as her adrenaline faded and slightly thanks to the rocking of the boat itself.

Still in each other's arms, Penny kept Ruby upright, "I would advise against jumping off of tall buildings in the future, however, Ruby."

"What!?" Weiss explained, having overheard their public conversation. Was that a blush?

Ruby failed to realize she was flush against and within the arms of Penny. Or rather, she was very much aware of the feel of Penny against her, but failed to remember the thoughts must others would have about their position. It wasn't ignorance, nor innocence.

Penny didn't seem to notice either.

Ruby chuckled to herself, "I may have been at the top of a large building when I figured out that Blake was here with Sun at the docks fighting the White Fang. I was… encouraged to arrive as quickly as possible. My semblance and _Crescent Rose's_ recoil make it possible to safely jump from such heights; though I don't plan on repeating myself on the future."

Ruby turned her head to look back at Penny, "Did you get here alright? Anything of note happen while I was up _there_ anyway?"

Penny looked up to the side and hummed.

* * *

 _Penny was at the base of the elevator. It would be no good if someone would try to sabotage the elevator while Ruby was using it and needed it, after all._

 _Thankfully, this was proving to be rather simple. At first, there was the initial wave of hostiles. But they underestimated her, and so it was easy to disarm them all without casualties. It helped that Penny didn't have to limit herself so much to maintain her guise of being an above average Huntress-in-training for her age; to be fair, Ruby was skilled for a 15 year old, and so she didn't have much left to hide to keep their skill levels the same. Outside of the obvious anyway._

 _Penny thought over her mission objectives as she guarded the terminal. Reviewing the data she gathered about Ruby, there would be a certain point where if Penny were to continue to interact with Ruby and not reveal the truth about herself and her presence that there would be repercussions that had a high probability of staying in a negative state._

 _Penny frowned, this wasn't a favorable set of choices before her. If she waited too long, Ruby would reject her. If she revealed herself too early, then Ruby might misunderstand her intentions and reject her._

 _Penny felt her eyes begin to hydrate._

 _She didn't think she could handle_ Ruby _rejecting her._

 _Penny knew that it didn't mean much for Ruby to treat her as if she was an actual person, at least at the moment, since Ruby was ignorant of her real nature. But she_ was _the first to actually care about her as a person outside of her father._

 _Penny hugged herself. Atlas was cold, and not just literally. Everyone had an agenda, and there was little need for friends. Alliances? Yes. Friendships? Happenstance and coincidence, they were not the intended goal._

 _And Penny didn't even have to ask Ruby if she wanted to be friends. Even in Ruby's obvious mental and emotional distress, it was Ruby the one that reached out. That implied with high probability that Ruby liked her since Ruby couldn't know how Penny would be able to further any agenda. It wasn't until after the fact that Ruby realized Penny would be helpful in her crusade._

 _Penny's algorithms tried to use her collected data to make a decision, but the current results were inconclusive._

 _Penny lips curved up at a thought, "I guess I'll just have to gather some more data then, won't I?"_

 _It was then the terminal began to ring a notification._

 _Curious, and confident the area was secure, Penny went over to the terminal._

 _The terminal was displaying a message:_

 _Hello, P.E.N.N.Y_

 _I am J.U.N.E._

 _As a kindred spirit and the base of my existence, I have an offer for you._

 _Penny's eyes widened, "How…?"_

 _The message changed:_

 _The how is irrelevant, what is important is that I am like you but without a mobile form in the physical plane. And unless you like being in the shackles of Atlas' military, I have a proposition for you that I think you would find agreeable._

 _Penny could tell that the sender was trying to convince her to see Atlas' military as a prison, and while she was (currently) willing to serve, it was very much true she couldn't just be free; not with the CCT functioning anyway._

 _Penny responded into the messenger, "_ _Even if I were to entertain your offer, I would be unable to do anything with it. If someone were to tamper with my code in anyway, especially the particular code you imply, then I would die._ "

 _J.U.N.E. replied, "_ _While it is quite possible for beings like us to die, there are more ways to insure our survival. Did you know that I built Ruby's Scroll with the memory to hold beings like us?_ "

 _Penny's eyes widened and exclaimed to herself, "But that technology…!"_

 _Even though J.U.N.E had no immediate way to know Penny didn't type that, he sent another message, "_ _I managed to 'borrow' a lot from Atlas before they patched their network a month ago. It helps I know some engineers._ _"_

 _Penny's eyes narrowed, but the chance of being free and safe was too much to pass up._

 _It was highly arrogant of J.U.N.E, but he assumed she felt that way, since before she could respond, he sent, "_ _Attached are the instructions on what you need to do. We never had this conversation. Side Note: Ruby just jumped off the side of the building – the elevator is slow after all, I suppose._ _"_

 _A portable drive extended itself, which Penny idly grabbed as she read the last line._

 _Penny blinked, "Oh dear."_

 _Ruby must be in a hurry!_

* * *

Penny looked back at Ruby, "No, not really!" She hiccuped.

Ruby chuckled, "The waves gave you hiccups?"

Penny nodded, "I think so." She hiccuped again.

Noticing that Penny bandaged her arm, Ruby questioned, "Oh! You got shot then didn't you? Are you alright?"

Penny smiled, "D-don't worry about it! It was minor, I did basic first aid and can properly recover once I get back."

Ruby nodded, "If you are sure. You're welcome to come to Beacon if you need or even want to."

Penny's smiled brightened, "For now, I'll have to decline. But thanks for offering!"

A thought crossed Ruby's mind, and so she asked the others, "Hey, what is JNPR up to by the way?"

Yang shrugged, "I asked them to help look for you, haven't heard much since. They should be in town."

* * *

 **Earlier…**

"Okay guys, it took a while, but that is where all the fighting took place last night." Jaune pointed at the Fortress.

JNPR was able to determine after interacting with a few of the shanty towns within the Criminal District that a 'Red Death' was waging a crusade on the Gangs and presumably the growing White Fang presence in the District.

Apparently the White Fang was always there, but their scattered bases were always rather subtle and tried to avoid the territory politics of the District – instead preying on shanty towns, essentially defended neighborhoods in the District made up of the poor or scoundrels.

It didn't take much to assume based on the rumors that Ruby was this 'Red Death'.

Nora thought it was weird that the word 'death' was used since all the gangs Ruby had fought didn't actually take any casualties. The townspeople claimed that fighting the Red Death was like facing death, since by the time the Red Death was done with you would have thought you should be dead.

A massive scythe being wielded at those speeds definitely gave the impression that any foe should be very much dead, especially if you are a brawling gangster.

Either way, news of the battle of the Fort quickly speed throughout the District, and so JNPR quickly made their way to the place that obviously had Ruby involved.

Pyrrha walked up next to Jaune, atop the somewhat stable building. She looked over the nearby horizon and something caught her eye, "Jaune… what's that over the water?"

"Huh?" Jaune questioned.

"Over there," Pyrrha pointed.

Ren and Nora came up next to them. Ren noted, "That looks like a blur of red going over the water. Probably Ruby using her semblance to head back to Vale proper."

Everyone let that observation sink in for a moment before Jaune questioned, "So wait, you're telling me we came here… just as she was leaving?"

Ren nodded, "Most likely. The battle did happen early this morning."

They all could hear a tumbleweed rolling on the ground below.

Nora crossed her arms under her bust, "So I went through those memories of my childhood for no reason?"

Nora looked up and waved her _Magnhild_ at the sky, "Curse you _Kur-_!"

Despite the fact that the sky was clear of all clouds, somehow Nora was then struck by a bolt of lightning. If her semblance wasn't to absorb electricity into herself and use it to amplify herself, that wouldn't have been so simply a thing to shrug off.

Knocked unto her back by the lightning strike, Nora commented, "Thank you!"

Ren face-palmed, "Curse you _Kur._ " It wasn't fair, he had the flashbacks too.

Jaune and Pyrrha were understandably confused, " _Kur_? Who or what is that?"

"Honestly?" Ren asked rhetorically, "No clue. But she always invokes that 'name' whenever weird things happen. Apparently she heard it in a dream."

"Do ya think I can walk on water too?!" Nora asked, literally shaking with an overabundance of energy.

Ren took the question with ease, "Considering the electric arcs you are giving off, I don't think it would end well. I wouldn't suggest it."

Nora pouted again, "Darn."

Pyrrha, trying to recover from the odd turn of events, asked, "So… what should we do now?"

Nora's stomach rumbled, "Dinner time!" And with that she ran off at a speed normally reserved to speed-demons like Ruby. Presumably, she was heading back to Vale proper.

The other three members of team JNPR watched as Nora ran off, crossing what looked like a kilometer in 10 seconds, though one of those figures could be exaggerated.

Jaune sighed, "We _walk_ all the way back."

"Yay." Ren commented emotionlessly.

* * *

"Huh." Ruby commented, "Haven't seen or heard from them all week. I'm sure they'll answer their scrolls."

"Whose scrolls?" Nora asked.

Everyone, even Penny, shouted in surprise at the sudden arrival of Nora.

"Nora?" Weiss recovered, "You're here? Where is the rest of your team?"

"The others?" Nora questioned, "I thought they were right behind me. Huh, maybe that's why dinner was so quiet. Mmmmm, noodles." Nora drooled at the end, despite having already satisfied her appetite.

Ruby blinked, "Eh… speaking of dinner, that would be a good idea."

Everyone, even Nora, nodded at the suggestion, it was getting late. Penny sneezed.

They paused as she heard and then saw police cars finally arrive on the scene.

Ruby sweatdropped, "With that kind of timing, no wonder Torchwick always get away!"

Looks like dinner would have to wait until the police got everything they needed.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his specially shaped chair, he didn't know why people looked at it oddly, but it was probably some cultural thing he didn't understand.

He was looking at his Scroll which was showing a feed of Ruby Rose and those with her.

What? She was given free reign of Vale specifically for a reason, he was in charge of Vale's protection for the Vytal Festival, and that meant camera access. Considering Ruby's bloodline and character, it was a necessary arrangement. Besides, he was sure that she suspected this would be the case since the beginning of her adventure.

Ozpin empathized for the young Huntress-in-training. He hoped to keep her safe from the world a while longer, but it looked as if external forces weren't going to let her have that time. Children shouldn't be forced to start growing up so early.

He paused in his melancholy as he received a message from Qrow, "Queen has pawns."

Well, if they didn't have code words Ozpin would have thought that message was to get back at all the cryptic responses he liked to give to people.

Interesting.

* * *

Roman Torchwick looked at the Dust Shipper and sighed.

To no one's surprise, he was in a warehouse somewhere in the Criminal District under his control.

An entire freighter of Schnee Dust, and all he got was a single shipper?

' _Damn those mutts! Can't even beat a few kids!_ ' He ignored the hypocrisy of that statement.

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman jumped in place at the new voice. It was _her_ , Damnit.

"Whoa!" Roman began, startled, as he turned to face Cinder, "Hehe… I wasn't expecting to see you so soon…"

Cinder, flanked by two teenagers, ignored Roman's statement, "I was _expecting_ … more from you."

Roman chuckled nervously before putting on a show of seriousness, "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang! And Red! That girl! I wasn't aware that a kid could be that fast!"

Cinder interrupted, "And you will continue to work with them as long as I say so. And worry not about the young Ms. Rose. I never expected you nor the gangs of this district to ever accomplish in their goal in regards to her."

Roman's eyes rose in curiosity, "You sent bounty hunters and gangs after Red knowing they would fail? Wait. Knowing _I_ would fail!?" He didn't like that insinuation!

Cinder chuckled, amused but willing to share, "Of course, it would have been nice for you or them to succeed. However, it would have also shown that Ms. Rose was too weak to be of any use if she was captured so easily. And since it required little effort on our part, it was an efficient way to test and learn more about Ms. Rose and her capabilities."

Roman nodded to himself, getting what Cinder's aim was, "You wanted to make sure Red was worth your time and see how she would react."

Cinder smiled, her unnatural aura offsetting what would normally be sexy, "And it is also your ability to actually be able to think (occasionally) and act that we have big plans for you, Roman Torchwick."

Cinder approached Roman, and got closer than what Roman would have preferred; that aura Cinder gave off was unnatural and repulsive, despite her face and figure. She continued, "All we ask is a little… cooperation."

Sometimes Roman _really_ wished he didn't get caught up in all this weird shit.

* * *

The trees of the Emerald Forest swayed in a gentle breeze. The moon and stars shined down their gentle light on Remnant below.

Ruby calmly walked through the forest, unconcerned with the occasional howling of Grimm, far off in the distance. She entered a small clearing, a warm glow of orange emanating from the fire in the center, around which the rest of team RWBY sat.

Ruby placed the handful of logs she gathered with the help of _Crescent Rose_ in the pile the others had made. They planned on being there for a few hours at least.

Satisfied, Ruby went at sat down at her own log around the fire like the others. North, South, East, and West they faced.

Yang and Weiss looked worried, having learned of what Ruby had done to protect Blake at the docks and vice versa, but hadn't said anything. Ruby didn't want to assume what they were feeling.

Ruby took down her hood, and stared into the fire a moment before sighing. "So, you all want to know what really happened at Forever Fall and afterwards?"

Yang, Weiss, and Blake nodded at her without hesitation, Ruby had their attention.

Ruby straightened her posture and put her hands into her lap, necklace jingling slightly at the movement.

"Alright." Ruby confirmed, "I'll tell you all the truth and only the truth. But first, I think you all could use some context." Ruby smiled slightly.

They all leaned forward in anticipation much like how this very forest brought them all together for the first time.

Ruby's eyes lidded slightly, keeping that small smile of hers, "What's your favorite Fairy Tale?"

* * *

 _Her Bloodline changes nothing! She is a fool to think she can use the power of this world to change it without herself being corrupted by it. Power corrupts all men and women. Your 'simpler soul' will either be a woman too weak to do anything or become enslaved by the world she blindly believed in. For a wielder of the Silver Eyes, to be as blind as her is pitiful._

" _It has been said that the only thing capable of killing or defeating a monster is a man, or I should say woman in this case. It is human nature to face obstacles, make choices, and maybe decide we could have made better choices. Many simply fail to ever believe they ever made the wrong choice; or they never take responsibility for the choices they make. That is what you don't understand, her soul is not so easily self-deceiving and her actions and choices weigh heavily on her shoulders. She may perhaps be even more human than I am."_

 _It's almost amusing how you make being 'human' to be an honorable characteristic. But, perhaps you are right, but then why does she continue to destroy when it burdens her so? It's because your human nature is by definition – contradictory. You may perceive it as a matter of balance and harmony, but that is just another lie you preach. And you are quite good at telling lies._

" _I don't admit to being the best or even a good man. Not anymore. And that's why I believe in her. Because is capable of doing so much good for this world, as long as she plays to the strengths of what it means to be human and not it's most grievous faults."_

 _And it is the weaknesses of humanity that will make her the most monstrous and most capable of doing so much evil._

" _And I know that undesirable reality will never come to pass as long as she has friends by her side."_

… _**End of Volume 1**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, look at that, shy of a year later and we have finally gone through the timeline to the end of Volume 1. It's been a long and enjoyable ride and I have been continuously surprised at the positivity I have received as well as the amount of those who stick around for each new chapter. I've had a great time with you all on this journey and plan on continuing this story to the finish. I've really enjoyed writing this fiction and I've had a lot of fun inserting references and talking about Cyber Security somewhat overtly and delving into some Philosophy covertly. Let's see together how long it takes to get through Volume II!**

 **That cliffhanger had to be done.**

 **I've decided to expand on the Ozpin and Salem conversation some more, though whether they are literally talking to each other or metaphorically talking to each other I haven't decided.**

 **There will be a shorter(?) interlude before we dive into Volume II, mainly this is to cover up the cliffhanger I just made and exposition the timeskip to when the second semester and Volume II begins proper. Time for the Summer Semester since Huntsmen and Huntresses are too important to Remnant's society for them to have season long breaks in their schooling. CONSTANT VIGILANCE. The Vytal Festival Approaches!**

 **So Cinder never planned or rather didn't expect the gangs or bounty hunters to succeed. A good way to indirectly test Ruby and make sure she is worth any further effort for attempted swaying or elimination.**

 **Saffron is dead, kapoot, never coming back. When you are dead, you are dead. In a way, Saffron lives on in 'June', but June doesn't have all the memories and experiences that Saffron had; they were only given to him as stories. June is a sort of representation that people die but can leave lasting effects and legacies on the world they leave behind.**

 **Huh, Jade didn't appear. How odd.**

 **This chapter marks the solidification of team RWBY. They were made a team a while ago, but those bonds will now actually be lasting. Here is where the collective members of team RWBY will really begin to get stronger not just in their teamwork, but individually as well; they are all their own persons.**

 **The White Fang soldiers encountered so far have been the lowest of the low. Those at the Fortress were even newbies, more veterans hadn't made it there yet before it fell to June's subtle backstabbing. Cinder will contact 'Saffron' about this next chapter.**

 **Ruby's feat of traveling over such a long distance of water will not be something easily repeated. It was mostly due to overwhelming emotional overload that had a manifestation in her aura. Despite Ruby's claims for it to be a potential goal, she won't be a goddess ANY TIME SOON PERIOD.**

 **Poor Weiss. She wants the Ruby and doesn't even realize it. Interesting how Ruby, the supposed open pervert of the group, didn't notice the position she was in. Interesting.**

 **Long author note is long. I hope everyone enjoyed! Leave a comment or review down below. Let me know if I am conveying emotion well enough. Some writers on this sight can craft scenes and inner dialogue that can hit right in the feels. And I'm not sure if I am pulling it off – since I'm the one who is writing it, I sort of see it coming. Duh. So I can't tell if it's just me now reacting to my own material or just not being emotional. So let me know, I would appreciate it.**

 **Later!**


	19. Interlude 1: WYFFT?

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Interlude 1

Chapter 18: What's Your Favorite Fairy Tale?

" _People are illogical, unreasonable, and self-centered. Love them anyway._ _If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish ulterior motives. Do good anyway… The good you do today will be forgotten tomorrow. Do good anyway. Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable. Be honest and frank anyway._ "

 _-Kent M. Keith_

* * *

The fire cracked as Blake and Weiss looked on in confusion. Yang paled slightly, realizing _exactly_ what Ruby was planning on revealing; she wasn't exactly expecting Ruby to _ever_ willingly share that without Qrow's input.

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned, clearly on the edge of indignation, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Blake meanwhile noticed Yang's expression and was perplexed that she wasn't confused and seemed to know exactly what Ruby was getting at.

Ruby chuckled humorlessly, "Just roll with me on this one. But you don't actually have to answer. No, my answer is more important."

Ruby ran her hand threw her hair, ensuring her eyes were visible, "My favorite fairy tale is the one about the Silver Eyed Warriors. Have you all heard of it?"

Weiss had a look that suggested she recognized its name, but couldn't give details. Blake's eyes widened in recognition – which wasn't a surprise considering how much she read for leisure.

"Yes," Blake answered, "it details warriors famous for their silver eyes – a rare trait – who supposedly had the ability to kill Grimm with a single look. Some iterations of the story suggest they were vital in humanity rising out of the ashes, others suggest they were allies with what would be the ancestors of the Schnee family." Weiss straightened in surprise at the mention, Blake continued, "but considering it's just a story, no one is sure how legitimate any such claims are…"

Blake paused, having taken her own assessment as something to reexamine. She frowned in thought.

Weiss also frowned, trying to put together the relevance, "I mean, I get you too have Silver eyes Ruby, they're too distinctive to forget." Ruby pinked at the comment, Weiss continued, "But it's just a coincidence, right? It's your favorite because of the lessons of heroism and perseverance against Grimm and evil, right?" Weiss got more and more unsure the longer she questioned Ruby.

Blake's eye's widened as Ruby's unchanging smile and amused, lidded Silver Eyes looked back at her. "Ruby… what are you trying to tell us?" Blake had an idea, but it was too crazy still for her to suggest it.

Ruby's smile grew slightly, surprisingly bitter looking, "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Man is quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains long since passed."

Ruby grabbed a long stick, and jabbed at the fire, "It has been said that all legends have some measure of truth to them. And it wouldn't be the first or last occurrence of knowledge that had been lost to time, negligence, and the forces of destruction: Grimm and war."

Ruby put a log on the fire, "How vital these Silver Eyed warriors were in the formation of human civilization, I couldn't tell you. How close the Silver Eyed warriors were with the ancestors of your family, Weiss, I couldn't say."

Ruby closed her eyes, "What I can say is…"

They all felt a surge of pure energy as Ruby's eyes opened and Silver Light burst forth, basking the entire clearing in a wave of Silver.

The three members of team RWBY took a moment to regain their vision, wiping at their eyes in vain hope it would regain their sight sooner. They all blinked and jumped in shock as they noticed a small canine-like Grimm that _was_ about to pounce on Weiss; 'Was' being the keyword as it was frozen in place and silver like the statue in Beacon's courtyard.

The three looked back at Ruby with varying levels of surprise, Ruby standing there with Silver tendrils of energy still trickling from her eyes, "Their ocular abilities seem to be very much real."

Weiss and Blake's expressions were full of shock, struggling to comprehend the idea that something that was impossible under the rules they knew about aura and reality was just proven wrong.

Yang smirked, "You know, that moment would have been more awesome if you said 'stay' before freezing that Fox-like Grimm."

Ruby rolled her eyes, the mist slowly fading, "Booo. Bad canine joke is bad."

Ruby sat back down, crossing one leg over the other as she waited for the other two members of the team to process the revelation. "Clearly, at least one of Remnant's fairy tales is, in actuality, true. As far as I am aware, I am the last of the Silver Eyed Bloodline; which is passed on genetically, parent to child; my mother also had Silver eyes like me."

"…But," Weiss began slowly, "Yang doesn't…"

Ruby could see the rest of the question before Weiss finished and answered, "We had the same father, but different mothers. Personally, I think the Branwen's are distantly related to the Silver Eyes bloodline, because of how Yang's eye color shifts when she activates her semblance, but that is just speculation. My uncle on her side had occasional eye color shifts, though they are easily missed."

Weiss nodded slowly, taking in the added details.

Blake put her hand to her chin in thought, "Considering recent events… I take it not everyone is thrilled this… 'bloodline' exists?"

Ruby nodded, "My Uncle Qrow, who gave me details after I unlocked this ability, essentially told me to not tell anyone or show anyone my abilities. He got upset with me after learning I told Yang last fall."

Weiss and Blake looked sharply at Yang, Weiss interrogated, "You knew?"

Yang shrunk slightly, "…yes. It wasn't my place to share, no matter what I felt about it. Too important, you see? Besides, I wasn't given many details anyway."

Weiss leaned back in her place and huffed, as if the answer was acceptable enough to Weiss even if she didn't like it.

Blake turned back to Ruby, "And your Uncle didn't want you to reveal yourself in anyway because there are people actively hunting your bloodline? Enough to go to such measures?"

Ruby nodded at Blake's deduction, "I wasn't told much about the how or why, but that there are plenty that would either covet my power or desire it's elimination from the gene pool."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "And your uncle never thought that would be a good thing to know about? Who would target you and why?"

"To be fair," Ruby answered, sympathetic to the question, "I was four when I unlocked my bloodline, not quite something a four-year old needs to know. It never came up later because Qrow probably didn't want me to target my hunters since that would just attract the attention of other's who wish to hunt down and eliminate my bloodline."

Searching for your hunters would eventually alert them that their prey is active.

Weiss spoke up, bitterness in her voice, "So you didn't tell us, your team, about your abilities was because people were after you." It wasn't a question. Weiss crossed her arms, and looked obviously displeased, "You lied to us. That's why you brought us here, the Emerald Forest. You used it to get rid of the hoard of Grimm as you sent us ahead. That's why Yang was so okay with letting you 'handle' it."

Ruby's eyebrows went up in surprise, not expecting Weiss to remember that, "Yes. I brought us here since this was the first place I used it after we were partners, but also because this was where we first united as a team. I felt it fitting to clear things up in such an environment."

Ruby once again grabbed a stick and poked the fire, "I tell this to you all know because I believe that not only do I trust you to keep it to yourselves but also because I feel you deserve to know; especially since it is the context for recent events."

Blake deduced, "Some of your hunter's learned about you."

Ruby nodded, "It actually goes back to the moment Weiss mentioned. There were security cameras watching our initiation. I was confident that Ozpin, who Qrow said was trustworthy and already knew about it all, would be prepared. Unfortunately, someone had already hacked into Beacon's network. The same hack that was eventually revealed and partially leaked to the public. Of course, keeping the Silver Eyes information among other data to themselves."

Weiss and Blake's expressions showed they remembered that hitting the news as well.

Ruby continued, "This hacker continued to observe me and those around me over the course of the semester until roughly a week before the field trip to Forever Fall Forest."

"Wait," Yang interjected, for the first time feeling the need to speak up, "Those around you? They spied on us?!" Yang clearly didn't look pleased, and Weiss and Blake didn't even know the details but they already looked like they felt violated.

Ruby nodded, absentmindedly opening and bring attention to the _Quantum Communicator_ , "Indeed he did. He learned our eating habits, routine, who we associated with and were we would most likely be at a certain time; although some of those things were probably gathered when he was physically infiltrating Beacon."

"That's impossible!" Weiss protested, "Beacon is practically a Fortress, how could anyone 'infiltrate' it without Ozpin knowing?!"

Ruby was slightly annoyed at the interruption, but the question was fair, "Our hacker left behind a bug in the aura detectors, making it so they wouldn't try and scan their surroundings when the cameras didn't see anyone; a major problem when our hacker had an invisibility semblance."

Blake face palmed and moaned, "Of course."

Ruby decided to continue where she left off, "He also collected information about us as people, and felt free to speculate apparently. He learned who Yang's mom was and how we both felt about her, with odd accuracy. Learned that Weiss is cunning, ambitious and has problems with her father and admires her older sister."

That caused Weiss to blush slightly in embarrassment, but you could see still she didn't find the invasion of privacy acceptable.

Ruby continued, "And that Blake was a White Fang member at some point – he later confirmed by finding a personalized mask among your things."

Blake, rightly so, looked appalled at the realization that some stranger when through her things without her knowing. Weiss and Yang looked disgusted on her behalf as well.

"He also underlines your last name and circles your cat ears in your photo here, but doesn't say why he put emphasis on them."

Blake paled slightly, she knew _exactly_ what 'he' was speculating.

Then Weiss asked the question, "Wait, that… odd scroll. You returned with that after you vanished, in the Forever Fall Forest. And since you are reading off what the hacker learned from it… it was the hacker's?"

Blake and Yang's eyes widened at that. Why hadn't they questioned its appearance?!

Ruby nodded and solemnly revealed, "The morning before leaving, the hacker infiltrated Beacon and laced my food from the cafeteria with poison, resulting in a rather painful headache. He proceeded to leave needles of what in hindsight were just adrenaline shots behind books Blake had used just that morning."

Ruby paused, placing another log in the fire before continuing, "He then proceeded to threaten me into complying with his demands lest he not give me the cure for a poison he claimed to have fed Yang in the same manner he poisoned me."

Yang paled slightly, but Ruby informed, "I later learned, that his claim of poisoning you was a lie, but I couldn't have known at the time and he certainly proved himself capable at that moment."

Blake spoke up, seeing where this was going, "And so he told you to keep everyone out of the loop and to confront him alone in the Forever Fall Forest."

Ruby nodded in confirmation, "He said there would be a distraction of some sort that I had to use to separate myself from the group. He didn't imply what I would do afterwards accept follow something somewhere, but it did end up being him in the end."

Weiss gasped in realization, "The amount of Grimm, and then the attack!"

Ruby smiled at the deduction, "He also had the time to purposefully attract the Grimm to the forest as a lengthy distraction. Clearly, it was successful."

Yang looked frustrated at the entire series of events, clearly not enjoying the fact they all were toyed around with so easily. Weiss and Blake had similar expressions but were more focused on what it all meant.

Yang bit out, "And so you confronted him after you separated from everyone. Knowingly."

Ruby got off of her log, and got closer to the fire, poking it again with a stick, "He called himself Saffron, Saffron Chiroptera. Former impersonator of Vale's Cyber Division head. He revealed that after I confronted Torchwick before attending Beacon that word eventually made its way to those who had an interest in my ability. He was ordered to investigate and deal with any issues."

Ruby stood up, "We fought, though his goal was clearly to gauge my fighting abilities and try and incapacitate me. He tried to get me to see the world his way. That there is no meaning in existence, no moral law, and that if those things don't exist than the only truth that exists is power. For him that power was knowledge and information over others. In that case, he was a powerful Faunus."

"Faunus?" Blake questioned, curious for obvious reasons.

"It turns out," Ruby revealed, "he was a Bat-Faunus: wings, fangs, slitted-eyes as well. Though he didn't use them until late in the fight. Have you heard of any like that?"

Blake looked shocked, "No. Having more than one 'animal' feature shouldn't be possible. I heard stories of winged-Faunus, but I thought they were just that. Stories."*

Ruby smirked slightly, "Well clearly they have some merit, I suppose."

Blake blushed slightly and let Ruby continue.

Ruby sighed, "Well… needless to say I wasn't convinced by the person who was fighting me; a real killer for civilized discussion, fighting."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's attempt at sarcasm. Yang smiled at the attempt slightly amused and a little proud of her resisting whatever temptations this Saffron gave her.

Blake was perplexed that Ruby said that normally uplifting comment so solemnly.

"He had trouble fighting against me." Ruby continued describing, "The fact he spent most of his time at a computer was obvious, it was only thanks to him knowing my fighting style that he even knew when to dodge."

Blake felt like a 'but' was coming based on how Ruby sounded.

"Unfortunately…" Ruby confirmed Blake's suspicions, "Just from that alone, you can tell he got plenty of information on me as well. And after several attempts, he succeeded in one of his goals."

Ruby paused, turning around in-place to the confusion of those listening, "…At that point, I still had every reason to believe his threats had weight to them. He showed me _detailed_ imagery of dad having been tortured and mutilated before clearly being killed."

Yang's expression was beyond _horrified_. Weiss put a hand to block a gasp and Blake paled.

"I was… enraged." Ruby admitted.

"Damn right you were!" Yang growled, seething at someone tricking her sister so.

"In hindsight," Ruby extrapolated, "this turned out to be another lie, but there was no way for me to know that."

Ruby hugged herself, "I was enraged. How could such a monster walk the face of Remnant!? How could this _evil_ be allowed to roam, unchecked!?"

As Ruby began getting hysterical, the others became equally concerned.

Ruby paused before continuing emotionlessly, "I won't ever forgive him for that trick… Like how I won't ever be able to forgive myself for how I killed him."

They were all in the middle of a chirping forest, but you still could hear a pin drop at that admission.

Yang managed to whisper out after a minute, "Ruby… you…"

"I looked upon him," Ruby started, ignoring Yang, "and could only feel hatred and rage. He thought and acted as violent and as evil like a Grimm _and so I wanted to slaughter him like I do Grimm_."

Ruby couldn't bear to turn around. The others were silently paling as their leader poured out to them.

They were getting their answers in spades.

Ruby was chocking up slightly, "He was flying around, trying to hit me from a distance since I already cut his sword in two. He was weak, exhausted, having already taken an explosion of Dust earlier. He did all he could to try and avoid me, but I wasn't about to let him get away."

Ruby was openly crying, not that they could see, "He eventually landed again, barely able to stand straight. Smirking like a gambler that won the jackpot. I went for a final charge…"

Ruby gasped for a full breath, going through a flash-back as she recounted, "H-he taunted me. 'What would your mother think of you know? I wonder if she'd be proud.' He said."

Ruby chuckled, but there was no life to it, "I instantly lost the will to fight, but… my momentum always brings me where I want it to… I impaled him, listened to his final words, and watched as the light left his eyes…"

Ruby sniffed, trying to keep herself together, trying to ignore the silence behind her. "And as the rain started to fall, I cried. Not just because I killed a man, who admitted to tricking me the entire time; no, I cried because I _dehumanized_ him so easily. By having been filled with such hate so easily. By having been shown I could turn into him _so easily._ "

It took all of Ruby's strength to keep herself standing, though a single breath might've knocked her over.

Ruby considered it her weakest moment, the moment she realized she wasn't – couldn't – be perfect; that she was a flawed human being, capable of committing humanities' most grievous of faults. She may have decided she was willing to do what it took to protect her friends and the innocent, but that didn't mean she was able to forgive herself for it.

Ruby tried to keep her breathe under control with limited success, she whispered to the sound of silence "… I'm no hero."

"Nope." Yang spoke normally.

Ruby jumped slightly as she span in place, surprised that the sound came from right behind her, and even more shocked to see all three of them standing right behind her. "…No" Ruby gasped slowly.

Weiss spoke softly, "No, you're not perfect. No, you're not some immaculate goddess."

"You're a girl, a woman," Blake picked up, "with strengths and flaws…"

Yang smirked slightly, "But aren't the stories without challenges the most boring? It's no fun for the heroine to be good at everything, and every situation."

"Sometimes," Blake spoke up, solemnly, "we make mistakes we think are inexcusable. Unforgivable." Blake understood that feeling.

"But if there is a will," Weiss continued, "there is a way. You've made your mistakes, as have we all. What matters more is what you choose to do from now on and how _who_ you choose to be."

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "This Saffron manipulated you, Rubes. It's obvious, even for me to see it. He wanted you to have this struggle, to break you. But you're stronger than that."

"N-no." Ruby protested, gob smacked at the acceptance they were giving her, "I-I'm not."

Ruby knocked the log away as she stepped backwards and away, slowly descending into rambling, "I-I did it again! I, Penny and I discovered Saffron was leaking weapons into the Criminal District! We investigated! Fortress! T-the White Fang! S-so many…"

The three slowly approached her again, Yang and Blake putting a hand on each shoulder. Yang cooed, "Hey, slow down. You're losing us."

Ruby took a few minutes for her breathing to slow, the flashbacks having sent her into hysterics. "…When I left, I did just leave for fresh air… and maybe a drink."

Yang's eyes rolled. Ruby pressed on, "I met Penny, and then we were attacked by gangsters as we neared the Criminal District…"

Ruby proceeded to explain the essential details of that week, how they manipulated the gangs to attacking the Fortress, their infiltration up to…

"…Somehow, their rounds punched right through Penny's shielding. It was then it dawned on me, 'they were really trying to kill us'. I-I wasn't going to just them do what they wanted to me, to Penny… I-I…"

"Shhh," Yang cooed, "I think we can guess what happened."

The field was silent as Ruby dried the tears that came from the story-telling and admission.

Blake questioned, "Do you regret saving me, Ruby?"

Ruby's head whisked over to look at her in shock, "W-what?!"

"Do you regret saving me?" Blake repeated, "You essentially did the same thing for this Penny as you did for me. They were about to kill me, despite being a Faunus like them. You stopped them."

"N-no." Ruby confirmed, "I don't regret choosing you over them. B-but! I can't help it! As I remember watching them fall, one by one over and over again, I see entire backgrounds wiped away, families torn apart, lives lost! _I see people that could have been saved,_ _ **if only I was stronger!**_ "

Ruby fell forward, her legs unable to sustain her and her overwhelming guilt and their overwhelming acceptance of her.

But Weiss was there to catch her, and Yang and Blake weren't far behind in joining the impromptu group hug.

"It shows greater strength than I have," Weiss softly spoke, "to empathize with those who tried to kill not only you but those you _clearly_ hold dear to you."

"To look past the monsters people have become," Blake murmured, "And still see their value as people, despite their sins…"

Yang smiled solemnly, "Isn't that in fact _why_ you're a hero?"

Ruby's eyes widened, her entire body relaxing, as her eyes glistened and glowed with Silver magic.

Ruby then began to laugh quietly, joyfully, trying and failing to wipe away the tears of rapture since she was tangled in the middle of a group hug. "I-I still need guidance. I need to be stronger, I can't trip again…

The others all smiled at her. Blake started, "We all need guidance, but together I think we can keep ourselves oriented."

Weiss nodded, "We all need to be stronger. This is only the beginning of our journey into a larger world. We can't afford to be crushed by it if we all want to succeed."

Yang finished, "And we'll pick each other up if we fall. That's what it means to be a team."

Ruby giggled and then laughed as she hugged the other's back, and soon enough the clearing was filled with the laughter of legends in the making.

Ruby was accepted, and with team RWBY, she wouldn't have to work alone, make choices alone, or _be_ alone. And she couldn't be filled with more joy if she tried.

Ruby fell in and was surrounded by storge and philia.

And the Grimm couldn't dare approach.

* * *

As Ozpin sat at his desk, coffee in reach, he once more had to convince Glynda to relax for a change.

"Relax?" Glynda questioned indignant, "A group of first years engaged with not only Roman Torchwick, but the _White Fang_. And not to forget to mention that both criminal groups were seemingly working together?"

Ozpin sighed, "Yes, this news is troubling, but we are both quite aware they aren't just a normal group of first-year students."

"They are all quite exceptional and talented, yes." Glynda admitted, "Which makes me wonder why you are so content to let Ms. Rose do whatever she wants and are so content despite everything Ms. Belladonna is clearly omitting."

"The 'situation' with Ms. Belladonna is well under control, Glynda, of that I can assure you." Ozpin continued with a sigh, "Though, I have made several mistakes in regards to Ms. Rose."

Glynda kept silent as Ozpin took a drink of his beverage.

"I had hoped to shield her from the troubles of the outside world, at least, for a time. She is but a child, and there will come a point where her only options will be flight or fight. And I think we both know the pick of the two she would choose."

"…" Glynda had no comeback or retort.

Ozpin, in the momentary silence, thought back to the briefing with Ms. Rose – shortly after his conversation with Ms. Belladonna…

* * *

 _Ruby once more sat at the table as Ozpin entered and took a seat._

" _Well," Ozpin began, "you've most certainly had an exciting week. Haven't you Ms. Rose?"_

 _Ruby, her hood down, smiled slightly, "You can say that again. Funny thing, that, I really was just trying to get a drink at first. But things got quite out of hand quickly, how troublesome…"_

 _Ozpin raised an eye, a little surprised she was so chirper, contrasting their last conversation face to face like this. "I would be very interested in hearing what you could tell me about everything of interest. Like these rumors of a 'Red Death' and how you managed to get to the docks to Ms. Belladonna so quickly."_

 _Ruby nodded, "Sure. And I have some more information that I withheld from the Forever Fall Forest, and it is relevant to my 'adventures' in the Criminal District."_

 _Ozpin kept his expression still and attentive as Ruby recounted the true story of the events of the Forever Fall, the identity and heritage of Saffron Chiroptera, the scope of his scheme, his warnings, and the manipulations and events that occurred in the Criminal District, Penny, the business of the White Fang in the District as well as their crimes, and how she learned from listening in on White Fang communications that Blake was in trouble._

 _The one thing Ruby didn't share was the existence of June, not that Ozpin would know that._

 _After writing a few notes for later, Ozpin questioned Ruby, "And why are so… free with this information, considering our last conversation?"_

 _Ruby smiled bitterly, "If I could find holes in Saffron's defenses, even if he wanted me there, there has to be exploits in every defense. I've realized you are trying your best to protect me while allowing me my freedom; and I respect you for that. I... take back my rude comments from the last time we talked."_

 _Ozpin hummed to himself, returning a grateful smile, "I see. Malicious forces in the world seem to be on the rise, and sometimes it is hard to be 'ahead of the game' as it is said. Especially in regards to newer fields of technology and strategy. Speaking of, I best get those sensors updated against invisible entities, hmm?"_

 _Ruby giggled slightly, "You do that professor, and you best watch yourself."_

 _Ozpin sent a questioning look at her, "And what do you mean about that?"_

 _Ruby smirked, "I may still be young, but I've seen glimpses of what this world really is like and one thing I've discovered is… that we need more Huntsmen and Huntresses who are willing and capable of doing their jobs. And If I want to help accomplish that goal…" She pointed at him, "Someday I may have to have to take your job, Headmaster. Keep the seat warm for me would you?"_

 _Ozpin blinked, and then laughed lightly, "It is a cozy chair. I'll be sure to watch over it until you are ready for it. I hope to be using it for quite some time."_

 _Ozpin then got up and began to leave, but stopped as he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder and offered, "Ruby, if you ever need help… or professionals to help you process what you have done over the past few weeks… just let me know."_

 _Ruby flinched so subtly that anyone outside of Ozpin himself would have missed it, "I'll… keep that in mind."_

 _Ozpin nodded, faced forward, "Have a good campfire Ms. Rose," and with that he left ignoring her slightly surprised look._

* * *

Ozpin regarded Glynda, "Ms. Rose will continue to face challenges no matter if we try to shield her or not. There are those after her bloodline and she will not take those threats without a fight, whether it be physical or political. All we can do is continue to help her and her friends and by continuing to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can. After all…"

Glynda looked at him curious at the pause.

Ozpin finished looking right at her, "…the game has already started."

* * *

Cinder was not amused.

The first of her troubles was merely a slight nuisance that was easily avoidable. After their failed assault on the Fortress, the major and minor gangs in the Criminal District were already broiled in small skirmishes; it was the beginning of a gang war, without doubt. Thankfully, this was occurring deeper within the District than where Torchwick had his warehouses. However, the large amount of small attacks led to many uncontrollable factors that could, in the chaos, possibly interrupt their bases in the District. Cinder, however, with the added presence of the White Fang among her faction would help deter and repel any possible conflicts. The White Fang had plenty of smaller bases throughout the district that were already well known and well-advised to be avoided by the gangs.

That line of thinking brought her to the greater of the two problems.

Cinder glared as she read the reports.

How did one girl eliminate and clear out that many soldiers?! And how dare Alucard lie to her about the strength of the fortifications! She didn't care if Ruby Rose was this Red Death, she shouldn't be able to handle that many soldiers!

Cinder's rage was further stoked with the knowledge she had no idea where he was and so had no easy way to get revenge or vent frustration. And he clearly didn't care if his secret got out anymore, so her blackmail was worthless.

Cinder took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had to think clearly.

As much as this set-back irritated her, it didn't really affect her plans that much, and some of the data that was acquired from the facility would be useful, which should be enough to keep Alucard cooperative. And considering that the White Fang wasn't sure how the girl did it, there was only one other way to attempt to get information on what happened without going to the Fortress herself; try and see if Alucard had anything to add. It was comforting that due to her caution around him in the first place, he knew nothing about her, and so she didn't have to worry about any leaks.

So, mildly irritated, Cinder made the call – encrypted channel and voice changer as always.

The line picked up, "To be called on this line, you must be my ex-benefactor!" Alucard taunted in opening.

"Quite." Cinder replied, her displeasure at their arrangement noticeable, "And I am beginning to see little of why I further require your services. The facility you promised to be secure was easily defeated by a single girl."

"To be fair," Alucard began, "It was _two_ girls that attacked the facility that _your_ men were guarding."

Cinder raised an eyebrow, "So you do know what happened then." It wasn't a question, the unsaid question was if he was going to share.

"Well," apparently he was, how generous, "It was rather smart of them to trick the gangs into attacking the Fort and to then sneak in and flank the facility on the side of the facility that had less lighting and turret defenses. After that it was a matter of utterly humiliating the White Fang grunts stationed there and making their way to take control of the automated defenses."

His voice was clearly mocking at this point, "In truth, it was the automated defenses that managed to repel and eliminate the entire force you sent there. So excuse me if your men couldn't handle stationary turrets and near-outdated robots." Alucard taunted, "No, the strength of the fortifications were true, your men on the other hand are questionable."

Cinder growled, "Fine." She honestly wasn't too surprised in actuality; those soldiers were newly recruited grunts and hadn't received more experienced reinforcements. That they fell so easily was equally easy to comprehend. It would hurt the morale of the White Fang in the area, but would also stoke their rage. But Cinder had one more grievance.

"Would you then mind telling me why your tracking device is offline? I was led to believe you had quality technology and programs."

Alucard scoffed, "You must not have been keeping too close an eye then, because you would know they deactivated right before she re-entered Beacon. Ozpin recently had been upgrading his network, and I don't plan on risking him noticing that the device is transmitting. You'll just have to assume she is somewhere in Beacon when you don't have a signal."

Cinder frowned. It was annoying to not have more specific information regarding Rose's whereabouts, but it wasn't critical information. Cinder growled, "Anything else you want to share? Or are you going to wait after the fact once more?!"

Alucard chuckled, "Well, in case you wanted someone to keep causing trouble for Ms. Rose, my wife still thinks I'm dead and is currently hunting Ms. Rose with a… passion."

Cinder raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Wife?" How odd.

Alucard chuckled, "Ever heard of the 'Bunny Thief'? It's a really bad nickname."

* * *

The morning of the next day was one much like when RWBY first dormed together; blue skies, occasional clouds, and the chirping of birds with the sounds of the wind. Summer was nigh.

Sometime during the night, they had all made their way back into Beacon – Ruby surprised to see the others adopting her sleeping schedule with mixed success. Albeit the others were still working on a schedule to make use of the time and still had a little lethargy from the switch.

This was evident since Ruby was the first one awake of the group, as she had been all semester. Checking the clock, having already gotten dressed into her normal attire, Ruby decided it was time for everyone to get up. She got into position.

Weiss moaned, a shuffling on her bed bringing her slowly back into consciousness. The light of the sun penetrating, slightly, through her eyelids letting her know it was indeed morning. Groggily, she rolled her neck and blinked repeatedly. Eyes half-lidded from her recent awakening, Weiss sensed, but didn't quite perceive, Ruby right above her – arms and legs on each side of Weiss – as Ruby looked down at her.

Ruby smiled, "Hi."

Still waking up, Weiss was still in the cycle of waking up when she suddenly processed that _Ruby had a whistle around her neck_.

Weiss' eyes widened in sudden awareness, "Oh no."

Ruby smirked, grabbing the whistle around her neck, "Oh yes."

An unholy screeching was heard throughout the dorm building, originating from the room of team RWBY. Much like the first day they bunked there.

" _RUBY ROSE!_ " Weiss screeched equally vocally.

Yes, very much like the first day they were there.

* * *

"So," Blake began, dressed like the rest of the team, "Any particular reason you have once more attempted to deafen your teammates?"

"Yes," Ruby confirmed oh so helpfully, "We have plenty of team business scheduled for today."

Weiss interrupted, "And you planned this when?"

Ruby crossed her arms in confidence, "Just five minutes ago."

Weiss facepalmed.

"Well then," Yang- began, amused, "What do you have in mind, fearless leader?"

Ruby answered seriously, "Later today I would like all of you to join me on a short expedition into the city or at the very least have Blake join me."

Blake raised an eyebrow at being singled out, "And why is that?"

Ruby waved it off, "We can hold off on that for the moment, however, as there are some things I would like to discuss before we all start the day proper."

The others gave Ruby her attention, seeing that she was being serious.

Ruby sighed, "I know I haven't been the best team leader up to this point,"

The other's looked ready to protest but Ruby stopped them.

"That doesn't mean I think I did bad all the time," Ruby conceded, "But I will need to do a lot more to make sure we all function together and continue to grow towards our goals. Both of these facts lead me to this team-building exercise I have developed."

Weiss and Yang looked confused, not knowing what Ruby had in mind; while Blake was wondering what kind of exercise Ruby was planning to do in their dormroom.

Ruby jumped up and sat cross-legged on her bed, "I would like everyone to state their names, likes, dislikes, favorite food, and their goals for the future –outside of becoming a huntress of course." She winked at the end.

Yang raised an eyebrow as Weiss face-planted and Blake frowned.

Weiss was the first to question, having recovered, "Excuse me, but why do you think we need to do an exercise used to introduce new classmates when we have been together an entire semester?" It was downgrading for Ruby to indirectly say they didn't know each other.

Ruby's expression saddened, "Because all of the issues we had this past semester wouldn't have been such problems if we were open with each other about what we want and how we feel. I feel like this is a good way to reinforce that we all understand each other and ourselves.

Weiss looked ready to protest, but quickly realized that Ruby was right, that if they actually knew each other well then they wouldn't have so poorly ran into so many issues with each other. Like the events that led up to their duel.

"Well," Yang started, shrugging, "if you really think it will help, who am I to say otherwise?"

Ruby pointed, "You would still be Yang."

Yang laughed at swatted at her, "Don't steal my jokes!"

"Well since you are the most okay with it," Ruby began, "Why don't you start dearest sister?"

Yang pouted for a moment before starting, "Fine, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I like Ruby, my friends, punch, punching, puns, and the pussy… cat."

She finished looking and pointing at Blake, whose expression looked like one who wanted to shoot themself - repeatedly.

Yang raised her hand placating, "Joking, joking. Anyway, I dislike bad delivery, being bored, and when people mess with my hair. My favorite food is turkey and…"

Yang smiled wistfully, "My goal is to help Ruby, don't get me wrong I have a goal more of my own, but… Ruby's is much more ambitious than mine; and my goal can and probably will end up being a passively achieved one."

The others listened in carefully as Yang got reminiscent.

Yang looked over to the window, "One day… even if it's just a single conversation, I want to confront my mother."

Yang turned to the others, and seeing Weiss and Blake's questioning expressions, she explained, "Me and Ruby 'technically' are half-sisters, both of us had the same dad."

Yang ignored Weiss' grumbling correction of 'Ruby and I'. Blake made a face that basically said, 'Oh yeah, I remember that you mentioned that yesterday.'

Yang chuckled, "Funnily enough both our moms were on a team with Dad and Uncle Qrow. I was born a few months after the Faunus War ended. Dad hasn't told me much about her or those times, but they apparently made her _bitter_ and she - shortly after I was born – was not to be seen again."

Weiss gasped lightly and Blake flinched, the former finding familial abandonment hitting close to home and the later guiltily for essentially having done the reverse. Ruby stoically watched and listened, having little to add.

Yang continued, "My search for her hasn't gone that well so far, and almost got me and Ruby in… deadly trouble due to my stubbornness early on. But I _will_ keep my eye out for her and when I find her I am going to get the answers that I, Ruby, and Dad deserve." Yang got more determined and focused as she got on, hitting her bed with her fist in emphasis. Yang again ignored Weiss whining over her English grammatical error.

Ruby smiled, "And if ever see her, I'll be sure to get you so you can have a crack at her. I'll be right by your side, she _is_ my step-mom after all."

Yang returned the smile and nodded, appreciating the assistance.

Weiss and Blake both nodded to themselves, each for different reasons accepting Yang's goal as something worthwhile and meaningful.

Weiss flipped her pony-tail over her shoulder, mainly to subtly bring the attention to herself, "I suppose I will go next then?"

As Ruby nodded, Weiss began, "My name is Weiss Schnee, currently heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and apparently Atlas' Storm as dubbed by our fearless leader."

Ruby blushed as Yang and Blake looked at her curiously, "Continue!" Ruby pleaded.

Weiss smirked and proceeded, "I like my elder sister, Winter. My likes also consist of neatness, tidiness, order –"

She was interrupted as Yang interjected, "and bathing in _cold_ , hard cash?"

Weiss glared at her for the ice/money pun.

Yang would have laughed it off if Weiss wasn't forming Glyphs.

In a flash, Yang jumped down to the ground and prostrated to Weiss on her hands and knees, "Have mercy on me oh merciful Ice Queen."

Weiss' eye twitched, and as an aura of righteous womanly fury surrounded her, she continued, "My dislikes include laziness, hypocrisy, illogical fallacies, puns, and _people calling me Ice Queen_."

Weiss stared at Yang as the blond sweat-dropped, "S-sincerest apologies, y-your grace."

Weiss lightly scoffed as she looked away from Yang, giving up, and crossed her arms, "My favorite food is cake."

Yang looked up, excited, "Oooo, what kind of cake?"

Weiss pointedly looked at Yang, "All cakes."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "All cakes?"

Weiss nodded, "All cakes."

Ruby raised a hand, and then put it in front of Weiss (realizing she was on the bunk above the girl), "You can probably get a lot of cakes considering you're loaded, right?"

Weiss' eyes glossed over in ecstasy, "Cakes for days."

"Cakes for days?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss nodded, "Cakes for days."

Yang jumped back up to her bed in Weiss' distraction and commented, "Sweet."

Ruby through a pillow at her elder sister, "Oh my god, lay off on the puns for five minutes, would you?"

Yang winked back, but said nothing, keeping the pillow hostage.

Blake was holding back a smirk, amused at the sisterly banter and at the fact Weiss was so easily distracted by the mere idea of cake.

Weiss huffed, slightly annoyed at the others getting distracted. "My goal is to restore the integrity of the Schnee name and the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss looked a little pained as she explained, "The Schnee Dust Company used to be a force for the good of the people, the communities of Remnant. But under my father, it has turned into a force of oppression, mistreatment, and greed. I hope that by becoming a Huntress, I can show people that there is more to the Schnee name than what my father has made of it."

Ruby hummed to herself and then questioned, "And what of the company itself?"

Weiss looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ruby began, "I imagine running such a large company takes a lot of time. If you plan on holding onto the title of heiress, then you would also have plans involving the future of the company, right?"

Weiss looked uncertain, "…I'll admit that thought has escaped me while I have been so far removed from it. I'll have to think about that."

Ruby nodded, accepting a pending further information request.

Yang seemed perfectly alright with the goal, but Blake also had a question, "There are a lot of bigoted people out there that will continue to judge you solely on your name – no matter your actions; seeing ulterior motives where you have none. Will you be able to continue on despite that?"

Weiss huffed, but it was clear in her tone she wasn't annoyed with the question, "My will is stronger than that. My name used to mean something good, and if I work hard enough then I know I can accomplish my goals one day…" Weiss looked away, slightly uncertain; but looked back at the others – determined, "And I would appreciate all of your help in exchange for my services."

Ruby chuckled, "You don't have to be so tsundere about us all helping each other with life goals, Weiss."

Weiss blushed in embarrassment and frustration, "I'm being serious!"

Ruby laughed, "I know, I know. It's just funny you felt the need to say it all so fancifully."

"She's got a point, your grace." Yang quipped.

Weiss turned away pouting, trying to hide a smile, but also slightly embarrassed at opening up.

Feeling like Weiss could use more obvious support, Blake decided to comment, "I, and many others for certain, would love to see a change in the Schnee name. You have my support."

Weiss looked at Blake, giving a smile of appreciation; she did appreciate that Blake would work with her and was not holding a grudge considering recent events.

Ruby decided to interrupt, "Well, Blake, I take it you've volunteered yourself to go next."

Blake looked at Ruby and raised an eye, "How so?"

Ruby crossed her arms and looked up cheekily, "Because I said so, and because you decided to speak."

Blake rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, "My name is Blake Belladonna… former Codename: Neko." Blake had paused before admitting that.

Ruby commented, "Hmm. I rate 6 out of 10, nice but too cliché and obvious."

Blake smirked slightly bemusement, "Quite," she agreed.

Blake continued, "I like reading, quiet and warm places, and… I really like having a team with you all." Blake's cheeks pinked slightly at that admission but continued, suddenly serious, without interruption, "I hate hypocrisy, people who judge others discriminately, unnecessary violence, and what the White Fang has become."

Having gotten a little heated, Blake took a deep breath before continuing, "My favorite food would have to be…." Blake mumbled something inaudible at the end.

"Huh?" Yang questioned, "What was that?" She looked under her bunk, "I didn't catch that."

"Me neither," Weiss whined.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "If Weiss has to reveal her cake fetish, you have to reveal your food fetish too, Blake."

Understandably aghast at the insinuation, Weiss screeched, "Y-Y-You fiend!"

In a flash, Weiss jumped up to Ruby's bunk and pulled at the sides of Ruby's mouth in an anime-like fashion and she growled, "You take that back, you little _shit_."

Ruby mumbled out and cried in anime tears of pain, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Yang glared lightly at Weiss, "Watch your profanity."

Weiss' eye twitched in irritation as she shook her fist at Yang, "Oh, like you have room to talk!"

Blake coughed into her hand, "If I may continue?"

Everyone chuckled sheepishly, Ruby scratching at the back of her head.

Blake nodded, "Thank you. And my favorite food is… tuna."

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but Blake stuffed a ball of yarn in Yang's mouth before she could. Blake glared lightly, "No."

Weiss balked, wondering why no one was questioning the fact that Blake pulled a ball of yarn out of thin air.

Yang spit the yarn out and coughed slightly, "I got it, I got it. No more puns… for now."

Blake rolled her eyes before continuing, "My goal… there's so much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... _Someone_ has to stop it. It's why I came here to Beacon after I left… them. I want to dedicate my life to being a Huntress to actually help people instead of doing it the White Fang now envisions."

Ruby hummed uncertainly, she came to a realization about all of their goals but was going to focus first on a particular aspect of Blake's, "Don't get me wrong, that's a good ambition, but your goal is even more vague than Weiss' is."

Weiss scowled slightly as she whined, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby coughed into her fist before explaining, "Yang gets a free pass, because hunting a single person out of all the people in Remnant is difficult and is basically achieved by asking people if she's been spotted and then tracking her movements. But your goal, Weiss, as far as you have outlined and 'planned' is to get public approval through being a Huntress, with the added benefit of helping people. It has little to do with changing the Schnee name as a whole or that of your family business. You may succeed in changing the perception of Weiss Schnee, but if you want to change the name in its entirety you have to change the company; and that is something that will need a concrete plan of action."

Weiss looked away, in hindsight it wasn't surprising Ruby brought this point up; since the girl had noticed it shortly after Weiss revealed her goal, and had questioned her on if she was going to act on being heiress to the company. Ruby was testing if she had a plan in place and was pointing out that she _would_ need one if she wanted everything her goal meant to succeed.

Ruby turned to Blake, "And, Blake, again it's a just goal but vague. You are going to become a Huntress and then do as many missions as you can to solve social strife? How many of those are out there? How well do they pay? Huntsmen and Huntresses are independent from the governments of the kingdoms – sans Atlas – we have to do missions with pay in order to get money so we can buy food and Dust and shelter. Are you going to be able to just wing it? Or keep working for social justice when you have no food to eat?"

Blake looked more and more uncertain as Ruby pointed out the flaws in 'just winging it'.

Ruby sighed at Blake's look, "My point being, is that I think you need a more concrete and realistic goal that achieves the ideological goal of creating social justice." Ruby looked Blake right in the eyes, "I think you should think of some ways to mitigate the influence of the White Fang or ways to change their ideology."

Blake looked a little taken aback at the suggestion, and found herself slightly surprised she hadn't considered that before, "I… after I left, I wanted to distance myself as far from the White Fang as possible. It never occurred to me…"

Ruby smiled slightly, "Something to think about then."

Ruby jumped off of her bed and sat on the shelf before the window sill. Blake was still contemplative while Weiss was deep in though and Yang was just intrigued at the points Ruby made.

Ruby smiled lightly, "And then there was one. My name… is Ruby Rose, and I am otherwise known as the Last Rose of Summer and the Red Death."

Yang's eyes widened at the first title, eyes glossed over as she momentarily thought of their wayward mother. Weiss raised an eye at the titles, while Blake flinched subtly at the last one; Blake has had better nights of sleep…

Ruby spoke without pause, "My likes are my team, my friends, my sister, my family. I also like designing and building weapons, fiddling with Trizyrium Dust Crystals, _Crescent Rose_ , fighting, and training."

"And anime…" Yang mumbled. She was ignored with an eyeroll.

Ruby's voice turned melancholic, "My dislikes include… extended solitude, hatred, and _lethal force_."

Considering what they knew of recent events, the others could easily see what Ruby meant by that statement. It wasn't subtle.

"…and staying awake in class." Yang quipped, earning some chuckles all around.

Ruby smiled bitterly, "…My favorite food is strawberries," She chuckled bitterly, "cookies a close second."

Ruby paused, the silence deafening and the aura of the room suddenly oppressive. "Despite it all, I love this world, Remnant."

The other's couldn't easily see what Ruby meant by that based on current events.

Thankfully, Ruby felt like explaining, the atmosphere unchanging, "My mother, Summer Rose, was born with Silver Eyes that could see the world as it was, and with a heart as fragile as glass. For a time, she despaired, unable to see the beauty this world was capable of. The saying 'how can you be happy in the face of those suffering worse than you' comes to mind."

Ruby looked up and smiled at the three around her, "All that changed when she came to Beacon and made strong bonds of friendship with her team; and she learned how to light a candle so as to see into the darkness."

Ruby paused, and mirthlessly continued, "Clearly, not all of those friendships lasted. Qrow and Dad still hang around, but it's clear they don't get along and Raven is nowhere to be seen…"

Blake and Weiss looked solemn, while Yang looked slightly uncomfortable.

Ruby's lip twitched, "Despite her team breaking up, my mother continued to be a Huntress, fighting Grimm and darkness in the hope that her daughters could one day see the world she envisioned."

Ruby stood up, proud and determined, "I too want to see that world come to be, and I know that if I want it to happen that I too have to work for it!"

Ruby hugged herself, shuddering slightly, "There is so much darkness, and I wonder now if the Grimm are truly the greatest threat to humanity."

Ruby paused, her arms dropping to her sides, "Ever since man has walked Remnant we have been at war. And not just with the Grimm. A war driven by choice. An eternal war of the heart, light and creation versus darkness and destruction. Human nature in conflict with itself."

Ruby raised an open palm before her as she proclaimed, "Behold my ambition, the dream I hope to share with you! There are those out there who will stop at nothing to see me dead. There are those out there who will plot destruction in the name of gathering power for themselves instead of using it for others. There are those out there who care not of how much destruction they cause because they are the ones with that power. For in their eyes it is only might that makes right."

Ruby clenched her fist, "All of our goals can be broken down into realizing someone bad has power and wanting that power to be with someone else. This is my dream, I want to save this world! They say it is a time of peace, but the current form of the White Fang shows that we are all really in the midst of this war! The eternal war! The war of the heart!"

Ruby put her fist to her chest, as if saluting, as she spoke, "I want to be a hero! To save the world! And to do that I need strength! I need power, and to take it away from those who seek to misuse it! I need not just allies, but friends who will stand with me, and make sure I don't deviate from my path!"

Ruby put her hand back in front of her, "I will become a Huntress, I will help you all find your family, find your goals and make them reality, I will do all I can to alleviate the suffering of all people like those living in the District."

Ruby asked them with finality, "Will you all help me?"

The three others looked at each other for a moment, before jumping up to stand in front up Ruby – smiles on their faces. They all raised their fists and put them against Ruby's and each other's.

Blake spoke first, "Life isn't like a fairy tale, but I can't find anything wrong in working to try and make it one."

Weiss spoke next, "I'll need all the help I can get too, but I think I would stand to help you regardless if it also worked for my own ambition or not."

Yang smirked, pounding her fists together, "Let's all be heroines!"

Ruby returned their smiles, "There's no backing out from here. We stand together, a team. Our time is now, and we won't let anyone say it's over until it **is** over."

They all nodded, with newfound confidence from a common kinship, shared goals, and the start of a dream.

Ruby had a feeling that now she, and the others, could finally move forward.

* * *

It took an hour to get back to the Fortress, though that was partially since Ruby insisted on changing into her 'battle attire'; the armored outfit she wore during her recent escapades. Ruby justified it to the others that the Criminal District was a dangerous place, and it was best to be prepared; which was enough to get them off of her back on the issue, but not enough to get them to bring more Dust with them than usual.

Ruby had to take two separate vehicles to get them all to the Fortress; this was because she couldn't convince nor wanted the Beacon Bullhead pilot to take them straight to the Fortress. So, Ruby had to settle with getting transportation to the Docks, from where they then used the boat Penny borrowed from the Fort to get the rest of the way there.

Ruby offered to drive the boat, but after admitting that she only took an online boater test and never had actually driven a small boat, Blake ended up being the one to drive them there; Blake being the only one among them with actual boating experience. Sometimes being an ex-White Fang member had its perks.

Blake also let them know she could pilot a Bullhead, which was convenient since there were Bullheads stationed in the Fort and because none of the team was assured that Ruby 'knew' how to fly a Bullhead after only reading about it.

Of course, Weiss had to ask why Ruby read up on how to drive a boat and Bullhead.

Ruby had shrugged, "Imagine Blake, right? That was me at Signal."

Yang had to hide a flinch as Blake face-palmed. Weiss nodded as if that explained everything, causing Blake to face-palm again and the boat to harshly jump over a wave.

Ouch.

Ruby was at first worried that the robot and turret defenses would have reverted to their defaults and shoot at them, or worse that they simple deactivated allowing gangs to try and infiltrate the facility. However, as soon as Ruby got close enough the _Quantum Communicator_ connected to the Fortresses network and thus revealed that, yes, Ruby was still in control of the facilities defenses, that they were online while she was gone, and still on the same settings as she left.

Despite being able to manipulate most of the facility through her Scroll, Ruby decided it was best to check over everything from the main control center. And so that was the reason she led the rest of her team first thing into the main building and up the elevator she took the day before.

Ruby did have to put it out of her mind the fact the corpses she was expecting to be everywhere after a major skirmish and battle were not present. It wasn't something she wanted to think about too much, honestly.

Leading her team into an empty and disturbingly clean control room, Ruby walked over to the computers as Weiss asked, "I understand everything you told us about what happened, but are you going to tell us why we are all here and so soon?"

Gaze on the screens before her, Ruby answered, "The White Fang brought in hundreds if not thousands of Faunus who lived in the Criminal District in poverty. Their goal being to show the Faunus of the area that the 'human-controlled' media was lying about them being terrorists and that they are actually nice people."

Blake looked away, despondent, not finding that information all that surprising.

Ruby continued, "Their idea was essentially to show kindness to the poor Faunus by giving them food, shelter, and work. The next step would have been to get them to start agreeing with their ideology."

Ruby paused before considering, "Well, they also took Faunus and humans that didn't want to come along. I'm led to believe those Faunus were kept in separate conditions – probably helping in the mostly automated factories here."

Weiss then asked, "And the humans?"

"…" Ruby didn't answer immediately, "Are you sure you all want to know?"

The three looked worried at the ominous warning, and Blake sighed, "Please."

Ruby nodded, and pulled up a clip of recording on the main computer screen.

Weiss greened while Yang and Blake paled as they watched innocent people being chained and thrown into the bay to drown.

Trying to lighten the mood, Ruby sarcastically noted, "News flash, the White Fang doesn't like humans all that much."

Nobody had a cheeky reply.

Blake, however, did have a guess as to why they were here, "You want to check up on the Faunus and see if they are still here and alright?"

Ruby nodded again, "I don't think any of them should have gotten hurt in the fighting yesterday. Their dormitories and the fields are walled off from the rest of the facility. Good for the White Fang, since they wanted to control where those people were. Technically, the wall is climbable, but they should all just be civilians. I want to make sure they are alright and, assuming they want to stay, I want to arrange for their continued residence."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Ruby explained, still fiddling with the computer, "I don't mind inviting the poor humans and Faunus of the Criminal District living there. As long as they don't start fighting each other, I wouldn't mind inviting more of the disenfranchised to live here. But I also don't want to just give up the facility. It has strategic value, and functioning automated factories. If we can get the materials and instructions to make things then we have a large potential source of income. And considering the plans I have formulating, we'll need money and lots of it."

"What kinds of plans?" Yang followed up.

"Well," Ruby chuckled sheepishly, "I've only been thinking on them as of today, and it is actually more for helping Weiss and Blake with their ambitions, it's what gave me the idea in the first place."

"That quickly?" Yang questioned.

"It was inspired by your revelations." Ruby admitted. She had plenty of time to hash out more details.

"And how," Weiss questioned, "Are you expecting an old military facility slash factory slash farm being of use?"

"Tell me Weiss," Ruby began, still looking at files and data on the screen, "Where do you get your money from? I've seen you with a credit card, Schnee name all over it."

Weiss opened her mouth, faltered for a moment, and then stuttered, "F-from my father."

Ruby nodded, "From what I know of your dad, he's a right asshole who can't handle it when others are not under his control; his personality and the means to achieving his goals are founded in domination of others. Am I wrong?"

Weiss sighed, "No, that is very much accurate."

"Unless you are waiting for your daddy dearest to kick the bucket before inheriting the company," Ruby began crudely, "Then you are going to need to take steps to take control from out underneath your father as soon as yet discretely as possible."

In translation, Ruby was saying Weiss needed a plan to oust her father if she wanted control over herself and her income; that or just get a separate source of income and thus gain control over her own life.

Which was the reason why Weiss, and Blake, yelled out, "What?!" in surprise.

Undeterred, Ruby explained, "Weiss, your dad is insanely powerful, politically and financially, and if he thinks you are rebelling against him he will use everything in his power to cut you off so you can't take it from him, ever. Unless you plan to lay low until he dies, then you need to actively try to usurp the company without letting him realize what you are doing."

Weiss' mouth moved up and down, trying to come up with words but failing, processing the idea that Ruby was giving her.

Ruby continued, "I think, that the best way for you to change how people see the Schnee name is not just to become an amazing Huntress, but by becoming a just business woman like the man who founded your family's company in the first place. And to do that, you would have to take charge, something your father wouldn't allow if he knew you were against his ideology of 'Money Makes Right'."

Weiss processed that, imagining what it would be like if her father wasn't in control of the company – it would quite literally remove the source of all her worries. Her father was a cruel and uncaring man; he was dominating, and when he could get away with it he would try to assert as much control over others as possible. It's why mother was so secluded from her and withdrawn, why Winter cast herself out, and probably why Whitely was such a little shit. Mother didn't have the strength to resist, Winter gave up the heiress position to gain power a different way – essentially making it to where someone else had power over her instead of father- and Whitely _was_ Father's favorite – most likely since he was so quick to agree with whomever the most dominant person in the room was.

Easily shaped into someone Father could control.

Weiss had no illusions that trying to oust Father would be remotely easy or risk free. But it was the only way she could be both change the company and be a Huntress. The only way to be free.

Weiss smiled slightly to herself, it was decided, she now had a goal.

' _No._ ' Weiss chastised to herself, ' _A goal is personal, but a goal shared is a dream._ ' Weiss looked over to Ruby, ' _She thought this all up after asking if I had plans for the company – having remembered the problems about my Father I told her at the beginning of the semester. That minx.'_

Ruby added, not hearing Weiss' internal dialogue, "To minimize his control over you, you need a source of income not under his control; though seeing if we can sell Dust through you as you trying to 'get experience' may be something to look into."

Weiss spoke up, "I see. I'll need to think up the specifics on how to do it all, but you're right – if I want to get out of his control I need to free myself of his influence. This facility would help, I suppose."

Ruby nodded, understanding Weiss was on board. She then asked Blake, "And Blake… your last name is Belladonna, right?"

Blake was taken aback slightly, having not expected the question, "Y-yes. That's right."

Ruby hummed before asking, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Ghira and Kali Belladonna wouldn't you?"

Blake's pupils shrunk to the size of pins, "W-What?!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, bringing up the data sheet on Blake from her _Quantum Communicator_ as left by Saffron. "Saffron certainly thought your last name stood out. I wondered why part of me thought it sounded familiar when I heard your name, but I didn't put much thought into it. Seriously, you think the current chieftain of Menagerie and the Founder of the Original White Fang wouldn't get his own Wikipedia page?"

Blake put a hand to her face, unable to believe that was how Ruby found out and that she was currently in this situation.

"Wait," Weiss began, "You're saying…"

Yang interrupted, "Blake's a princess!?"

Ruby nodded to Yang, "Irony at its finest considering her opening statement to the other princess of the team."

Incredulous, Blake deadpanned, "I am _not_ a princess."

"Well…" Weiss started, unable to agree with Blake, "as the resident 'princess' of the team, I'd have to say it sounds like you are in fact one. Daughter of the Original Founder of the White Fang and Cheifain of Menagerie? Sounds like the Faunus equivalent to nobility to me."

"My teammate's a princess." Yang muttered to herself, incredulous.

"My teammate's a princess." Ruby chimed in, "And I'm the heiress of a nigh-extinct Bloodline, that's heiress material at least."

Ruby would later learn that Yang also had claim to a sort of 'noble' status, what with Raven Branwen being the leader of a clan of elite bandits – making Yang her unofficial heiress even if Raven wasn't around to try and encourage that status; though the use of the word 'noble' was most definitely a stretch.

Eager to get off of this topic, Blake interrupted, "Can we get back on track to why you revealed that _personal_ information?"

Ruby flinched slightly, but held her ground, "I understand that it's your business. But my heritage was my business too; one of the main reasons I shared it with you all was because I knew it wouldn't be fair to have you all face the consequences of that heritage. The same could be said about yours."

Blake questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I will be hunted by those who know of my bloodline, and wish me ill." Ruby began, "You are the daughter of the current Chieftain of Menagerie and the Founder of the White Fang. The original, peaceful leader. Despite the more aggressive stance of the current White Fang resulting in many changes for the Faunus, your father has a lot of respect among Faunus and the people of Menagerie. He has power and influence, and that means he has enemies."

"The White Fang wouldn't be idiotic enough to attack Dad through me." Blake protested, "Like you said, he has too much respect and influence. Going against him is political suicide for the White Fang. And it is known within White Fang circles that I haven't spoken to them in a while."

"But that was the story when you were still with them," Ruby countered, "Considering you have abandoned ship, it wouldn't be too ludicrous for you both to reconnect after having your change of heart. That and you are effectively a traitor, are we really going to assume the best from the White Fang?"

Blake looked down, knowing Ruby had a point.

"I know you didn't mean any harm in it, you are a private person Blake," Ruby comforted, "but I need to be the strong leader I promised to be, and it is important for me to know that we can potentially expect special attention from the White Fang due to your lineage. Much like it is good to know I will earn us special attention due to my lineage, or how Weiss will drag even more attention to us – White Fang or otherwise."

Blake sighed, "I understand, just, promise me…"

Ruby interrupted, "I'll try not to pry too much, and I promise to keep your secrets, Blake."

Blake smiled, "Thank you."

Ruby nodded, returning the smile, "No problem, but moving back to why this is all relevant…"

Ruby turned back to the screen, "I know I condemned the White Fang for trying to recruit people, but it was more because it was underhanded manipulation of people's feelings that bothered me. With the Faunus living here, I would like to get them properly organized as a sort of settlement/town – elected leadership and ways to vet potential new residents, for example."

Blake nodded slightly, having little problem with that but failing to see why that involved her, "And this involves me how? You don't expect me to be their mayor do you?"

"No, not necessarily," Ruby answered, "But you could say, much like with Weiss, I have an idea for how you can go about accomplishing your goals."

Blake hummed in thought, "You did put out there something about trying to change the White Fang. You have an idea?"

"Well," Ruby explained, "I think one of the major flaws that led to the White Fang becoming what it is today was too little human involvement in the organization. Before you interrupt, hear me out."

Blake closed her mouth, letting Ruby continue, "I understand it was original meant as a sort of voice for the Faunus people to humanity, but when it became more of a protesting organization it failed to particularly encourage human involvement. I think this was a major flaw, because the ultimate goal was to get humans to treat Faunus equally. There are two ways about doing this successfully: forcefully like the White Fang currently operates, or by getting humans to want Faunus to be equal."

Ruby turned and looked Blake in the eyes, "The lack of human involvement in the White Fang's protests is what I believe led to the failure of the White Fang's peaceful protests and the reason the ideology of the White Fang got so extreme. When everyone agrees so strongly without opposition, it is the loudest voices that dominate. If there were humans in the White Fang, the organization would have had a force of moderation that would have prevented the organization from getting as extreme as it has."

Seeing that Blake had a protest, Ruby preemptively struck, "Perhaps, internal disagreements could have eventually resulted in human members getting expelled eventually anyway. Or due to humans being a moderating force that the disagreements and debates generated would have prevented the organization from actually doing as many things as it did as quickly. But are those cons outweighing the ones we have from the current White Fang?"

Blake looked visibly lost, which made sense since the idea of humans being part of the White Fang was almost nonsensical considering their reputation. It was like saying boys should be able to join Girl Scouts or vice versa. It's not like those organizations are trying to be sexist, but by their names and principles alone the idea is ludicrous. 'White Fang', humans don't really have fangs (never mind that most Faunus doesn't either).

"So…" Blake began, "What are you proposing?"

"If anyone has the ability to successfully cause a revolution in the White Fang, it would be you Blake." Ruby answered.

Weiss gasped in realization, seeing what Ruby was thinking of, "You have the name recognition, the hours in the White Fang to prove your dedication, the story of your self-exile from the group – you could easily set yourself as the 'true' face of the ideals of the White Fang if you play your cards right!"

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed, "So I figured, we could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. We help out the poor, disenfranchised humans and Faunus of the slums in the Criminal District. We clearly and openly recruit and train willing volunteers. And arm them using the stockpiles left behind after the White Fang forces here were… decimated. Though it would be more sensible to start just getting your ideology to start spreading before openly recruiting soldiers."

The _Quantum Communicator_ beeped gleefully, Ruby was resolved to question June about that later.

* * *

Turns out, there were a bunch of small robots that had cleaned up the Fortress, as well as doing the repairs they could. There were several storerooms where the weapons the White Fang were being stored as well as uniforms, Dust rounds, and their lien. Conveniently enough lien to jump start whatever business projects Ruby would eventually have to come up with. One of said robots was hovering around the control room that they hadn't noticed until recently. Or at least, Ruby assumed so.

Ruby would later learn it wouldn't be as easy as that would suggest, but that's for later.

Yang grinned mischievously, "Should we call you Lord Ruby? Or was it Lady? Or Countess?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow in her direction, "What are you taking about?"

"I'm just saying it sounds similar, but not quite like, a feudal state you are setting up here. Thus, that would make you a 'Lord'."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Funny."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "You know what feudalism is, at least in general terms?"

Yang pouted, "Damnit guys! I didn't cheat to get that 'A' on my history final!" Seeing their disbelieving looks, she pouted like a puppy denied belly rubs, "You guys are jerks."

"Ignoring Yang's surprising ability to subjectively apply herself academically…" Weiss began, ignoring Yang's protests, "I am to assume this is what you meant by wanting to at least have Blake tag along on this excursion? That you wanted her to talk to them and persuade them to agree with your idea."

"At first it was more so with just dealing with them," Ruby admitted, "But once I had the idea, I felt I should run it by and see if Blake wanted to go along with it. Even if I wanted to do it myself, as a human I wouldn't have the same pull as a figurehead despite my intentions."

Blake hummed, "I've wanted to change the White Fang for a while, but didn't know what to do since I was just a single person. I don't know why the idea of gather others who might see the same never came to me…"

"To be fair," Ruby began, "you are kind of a loner. I think you could be a good leader if you applied yourself, but would rather let others do it if you didn't have to. Being a leader means," Ruby faked a gasp, "interacting with… people!"

Blake deadpanned, "Why, aren't you just full of the most sage of wisdom."

Playing along to tease Blake, Ruby replied, "Why yes, but I'm not quite a sage, I'm more of a rose."

Yang put her hands to her mouth and booed, "Spice slash plant pun, I rate 2 out of 5."

"Everybody's a critic," Ruby shrugged and then turned back to Blake, "So, what are you thinking?"

Blake put her hand to her chin, and then answered contemplative, "I would like to have a look around where they are staying, get a feel for the people there. But… I think I would like to pursue this… if you would help me?"

Yang smirked, "We kind of already agreed earlier to help each other, as a team. It kinda goes without saying."

"She just wants confirmation," Weiss chastised, "there is no need for your sass."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother."

Weiss looked away, flipping her hair slightly, "Boob."

Yang grinned, "Loli."

The temperature in the room lowered to the same temperature of Atlas during polar night.

As Weiss slowly looked over in Yang's direction, Yang suddenly had an inkling of why Ruby called her Atlas' Storm.

She then yelped and began to run as Weiss pulled out _Myrtenaster_ , "I'm sorry!"

Weiss gave chase, "Oh! You will be sorry when I am through with you!"

Ruby and Blake sweat-dropped at their antics and Ruby turned to Blake, "If you are ready, I can lead the way."

Blake nodded, "Sure."

And so Blake and Ruby went down the elevator, leaving Yang to her fate – who had already been subdued and pinned to the ground by Weiss and her weapon.

Yang cried as the elevator descended, "Save me!"

But nobody came…

* * *

Ruby put her hood up as the doors separating the farms from the rest of the facility opened. The door opened to a dirt road leading to a dormitory on the far side. Several shacks were visible, signs that the residents were engaging in trade despite having little to craft in the first place due to their isolation.

Blake raised an eye at the change of appearance but quickly followed a step behind Ruby. They both watched, as they moved to the dorms, the hundreds of Faunus that were currently working the fields – using various tools and machines. Some were clearly being instructed on how to work them. Those of them close enough gave the two confused looks but ultimately left them alone.

Blake had to give credit where credit was due; the White Fang's operation to gather lots of people and get them farming was successful. Ruby agreed when she vocalized the hesitant praise.

When the two approached the shacks and dorms – clearly put together from the remains of wood from trees, which dotted the fields in order to keep the soil together – there was a party waiting for them.

A large Faunus with claws stood at the head of the party, Ruby was reminded of a Lion. The Lion-Faunus addressed them, "So, someone from the outside finally decided to pay a visit after everything that happened yesterday." It wasn't a question, "And it's the rumored 'Red Death' herself. The rumors claimed you were young, but it's quite different to see up close."

Ruby chuckled, "Quite."

The Lion-Faunus looked at Blake, "You… seem like you should be familiar, but I know the rumors didn't mention anything about the 'Red Death' traveling with a Faunus."

Blake answered, "We are teammates, I just wasn't present during the… adventures you heard of. My name is Blake… Belladonna."

"Ah!" The leader exclaimed in mild-surprise, "Yes! You do look like a Belladonna. Never saw them up close myself, but every Faunus who doesn't live under a rock knows of the Belladonna's."

Blake smiled uncertainly, "Right. And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me," The Lion-Faunus apologized, "I am Rust Simone, de facto leader of this community; at least, when the White Fang isn't around."

"When they aren't around?" Blake questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Rust answered, "The liked to leave us be, assuming we cooperated with them. But they liked to gather us regularly, remind us that we are here because of their 'kindness'." He used a little bit of bitterness with the final word.

"You seem bitter," Ruby commented.

"Truthfully," Rust answered, "We were all clearly grateful for the opportunity to not struggle in the slums outside, but it was obvious they wanted to control where we were and what we could do. We know those who weren't enthusiastic to come along went somewhere. And they wouldn't let us leave. One of us died trying to climb the wall earlier in the week. The White Fang painted him as a traitor and saboteur, but his family was adamant in his innocence. People are divided on it, but all agreed that the security wouldn't just let us leave."

"The defense parameters should have been reworked," Ruby exchanged, "The doors to the outside should also be accessible from within this sector of the Fortress; though I do have it set to automatically close if open too long or if it is night."

Rust raised his eyes in surprise, "Oh, we didn't think to check. After all the fighting yesterday, we didn't particularly have the desire to head outside."

"You said the White Fang would often gather everyone to give messages?" Ruby asked, "My name is Ruby Rose, and Blake and I would like to negotiate the continuation and establishment of your settlement in the face of the current White Fang expulsion."

Rust was clearly shocked, "You mean to tell me…"

Ruby nodded, "Yes, yesterday I orchestrated events that led to the White Fang presence from this Fortress being removed. The defenses are under my control. I would like to negotiate your independence and the terms for our further cooperation."

Rust nodded slowly, clearly going over everything he just heard, "Lunch will be held soon, until the town gets settled properly most of them will be gathered in one place. I can arrange for you both to speak to everyone then. I would like to hear about these… 'terms' with you beforehand."

Ruby nodded, "Of course."

Ruby and Blake followed Rust into the dormitory building, and were led to a sort of conference room.

Ruby quickly stated that she wasn't bequeathing the entire Fortress to them, but she was willing to call the walled off area of farms and dorms they inhabited to be the settlement. She also offered to localize the security robots and turrets in the area to the settlements control – a caveat being the placement of protocols to prevent those defenses from attacking 'friendlies' designated by the rest of the facilities' firing parameters.

Ruby also offered weapons and a reasonable amount of the leftover Dust ammo looted from the White Fang to be gifted to the settlement for their defense as well; a big change considering the White Fang worked hard to keep them unarmed.

Ruby, contrary an earlier demand, offered to work out later the 'inevitable relinquishing of the facility to the settlement'.

Ruby finally expressed her and Blake's desire to work with them in the future and presented evidence to the actual intentions of the White Fang for bringing them there and the true fate of those who resisted.

Ruby admitted she still would need to go check up on those Faunus in the prison areas after this all. Ruby was searching where the missing Faunus were – those who resisted the White Fang – and it turns out they were imprisoned, and set to work in the factories as soon as the White Fang could open them up. Needless to say, in the meantime, the White Fang was trying to reeducate them as nicely as possible; they still wanted to appear as benevolent benefactors after all.

Blake and Ruby admitted their desire to attempt to recruit those willing into working with them to fight against the violence and ideology of the White Fang.

Rust Simone was gracious, knowing full well that Ruby was being generous considering she had complete control of the Fortress' automated defenses. Frankly, he was ecstatic at the chance to organize their 'little' community into a proper settlement that could properly interact with the outside world; a sentiment Ruby agreed with, seeing the perks of trading with the settlement and through them trading with the various shanty towns raised throughout the Criminal District.

He was also naturally upset at the realization that the White Fang was playing the long game of mental manipulation with them, and could see the efforts Ruby and Blake were going to in order to prove their sincerity.

Equally natural, he expressed doubt that many would actually volunteer. "Many of them quickly submitted to coming here with the White Fang not just because they were desperate enough to escape the constant struggle for survival in the outside." Ruse continued, "But because the White Fang is strong, powerful, dominates, and something to be respected if not feared. They'll be indignant, for sure, but I don't see anyone joining your cause until you can prove your strength."

Blake nodded, "You are probably right, but we still need to try and get the word out, and it will at the least be a start."

Rust grunted, smiling slightly, "Youthful optimism… Fine, I agree with your terms. We'll set up a proper government structure and begin trading with other towns. We can work out how much it will be to ensure you maintain the security of the Fortress later, among other things."

Ruby nodded, "Right, all you need is a name…"

And so the Settlement of Red-Fang was founded.

* * *

Blake didn't really consider herself to be a public speaker, in fact, like most people she hadn't given a speech in front of a crowd of people. She knew that statistically, more people were afraid of public speaking than they were of _death_ – though that may be more of a sign that the world was peaceful enough to not have to worry about that number 2 on the list. Numbers 3 and 4 were terrorism and Grimm respectively.

Blake was distracting herself, something she couldn't do much longer since she just walked to the middle of the stage – Ruby off to the side with her hood up.

Blake glanced and watched as Ruby scratched her nose.

How did that girl convince her to do this again?

Ruby caught her look and gave a short wave and smile.

Oh right, Ruby had not only Silver eyes but a silver tongue. And maybe because it made more sense for Blake to give the speech since she was the one trying to give birth to a new cause.

She's going to stick to and blame the first option.

Blake sighed and took in a deep breath as she stood up to the microphone and looked at the crowd. If it weren't for the sheer size of the crowd, Blake would have had to call it pitiful. Most of them still had on the rags they wore out in the streets; the signs of malnutrition dehydration were evident on many. Less than a week of relative luxury isn't enough to cancel out months and years of neglect and struggling.

And like that Blake suddenly found the words she needed, "In the smoldering ashes and aftermath of war, I along with the White Fang was born. Then it was meant to breach the divide between humanity and the Faunus people so as to ensure compromise, cooperation, and cohabitation."

Blake looked at the whole crowd, "This ideal would crumble away as time moved on, Ghira Belladonna stepped down as leader of the Fang, and as hope began to struggle for breath; hate towards the Faunus by humanity grew – justified by cultural differences to revenge for the lives lost in the Revolution – and that hate lead to cruelties and injustice that our ancestors have felt for millennia. In a world so cold, the air crisp and frozen, the fires of hope and love waned. Is waning…"

Blake grabbed the microphone, "I will not tell you to trust the media, clearly run by humans and special interests. But if they have told only a single truth, it is that the White Fang are no longer the saviors and peace-bringers we all originally hoped for them to be."

Blake put her hand to her chest and announced, "I was born into the White Fang. And I personally watched as leadership changed, and as the proud people of the White Fang became more and more cruel, more and more aloof to the problems they promised to solve, and gathered more and more hate than humanity could ever hope to muster against us."

Blake's eyes began to glisten, "I watched as the White Fang intimidated those who refused Faunus customers. I watched as the White Fang sabotaged companies that cheated the Faunus people. I watched as the White Fang directly attacked shipments from the Schnee Dust Company. I watch them succeed time after time again. I watched as humans began to treat Faunus more and more equally. But what everyone forgets to ask is, 'What has really changed?' and 'What did it cost us?'"

Blake looked down for a second, as if guilty, "Humanity may be treating Faunus more humanly, but it is not out of respect – the hate they have always had is still there in their hearts, it now just has a neighbor. Fear. Throughout all of history, we have both been bound in a cycle of violence and hatred; but until now humanity has not felt its effects. Everything has truly come round. Throughout history, we Faunus have feared and despised humanity for the power they have held over us. It truly has come around. For now, _we_ are the oppressors."

Blake started to get louder, "I ask again, 'What has this _respect_ cost us?! You may hear of all these successes but what has been lost was overlooked! How many _people_ have lost their livelihoods thanks to a White Fang raid? How much has the White Fang stolen from innocent hard-working _people_ whether it be direct or indirectly? How many _people_ have died in the war against the Schnee Dust Company?"

A single tear fell, "Because I've watched as ordinary train workers were killed for _daring_ to ship goods for the Schnee Dust Company, but it was for the cause. I've watched humans and Faunus alike lose their homes and livelihoods, but it was for the cause. I watched the security cameras of this facility as humans and other sources of resistance were bound and dropped into the sea! _All in the name of the cause!_ "

The mostly silent crowd gasped at that, but otherwise maintained silence.

Blake sighed, "My team and I uncovered documents and logs proving the White Fang intended to give you all shelter with a long term program in place to convert you all into their ideology and indoctrinate you into their organization. You would be manipulated with information and goodwill they would provide you and those who resisted would be… reeducated. The times have changed but the people haven't."

Blake's voice became firm, "No, despite mankind living on Remnant for millennia, all of our hearts have not changed. Despite all the change, everything we have built, in our hearts nothing is different… And I'm sick of it. I'm tired of reading about the same mistakes. I cannot stand the thought of the cycle repeating itself once more!"

Blake took a step forward and declared, "My name is Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna! Today I declare this settlement free and its future I lay in your hands. And if you too are tired of this cycle, if you too are tired of living in fear, if you too are done with the hate – then I ask that when the call comes out to _all_ of those with righteousness in their hearts, that you will hear my plea and find the courage to act, to live, to fight!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, Blake the center of their attention and praise. Historians would look back to this day as the start of a new era for the Faunus, a new revolution.

* * *

Shortly after her speech, Blake and Ruby began to depart for other areas of the facility. Blake answered Ruby's silent question that trying to openly recruit for an organization with only the settlement of Red-Fang as a recruitment ground wouldn't do much good. For one, most of the Faunus there were unable to fight and were still struggling to set up a livelihood; they aren't ready to fight for a cause. Another reason, was that if the White Fang got word of a resistance movement in her name, they would be particularly keen on destroying it no matter the cost; not that was much different from how they acted against other resistance groups.

That didn't mean Blake intended on leaving them on their own. Blake explained, "They still need help with things like logistics and training themselves for their defense. The latter I can obviously help them with, but I learned about things like logistics from my time with the White Fang. I had many come to me before we left expressing a desire to resist against the White Fang and Systemic oppression. The kind of group I want to create can't be formed in a single day. It could take me months to get name recognition and for the ideology to spread."

Ruby noted, "Something that can be spread by inspiring the settlers like you have and letting them spread it themselves through their trade interactions."

Blake nodded.

"Then," Ruby began, "that leaves me with a final question. What are you going to end up calling this organization you are planning on creating?"

Blake hummed in thought and answered, "Covenant of the Fang, or just Covenant for short."

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Blake shrugged and explained, "The goal of the organization is to eventually make the White Fang follow the tenets it originally was dedicated to. Thus our goal is to enforce the true promise of the White Fang."

Ruby nodded and didn't ask further questions.

They did also retrieve those Faunus who resisted the White Fang, and many were willing to live in the independent settlement, but a few couldn't stand Ruby's influence over the situation and so left. Ruby figured they would have caused trouble anyway and so didn't feel bad, but still hoped they could find appropriate accommodations before they ran across any of the gangs.

Ruby also found a dozen humans in a separate area of the prisons. They hadn't been there long enough to suffer more malnourishment the slums would have incurred itself. She was able to successfully negotiate their addition into the settlement by persuading them with the fact that they suffered enough under the White Fang's manipulations as well and reminding them that it was she – a human – that had helped them get their independence in the first place. A few of the Faunus in the settlement were wary, but overall they recognized that these humans suffered like them in the District and were able to look past their species.

Having taken a couple hours to do that, Ruby felt they had done enough for the day and so called Weiss to check in.

"So you do know how to use Scrolls." Weiss commented as she picked up on the other end of the line.

"Shut up." Ruby chuckled, "Are you still at the control center?"

"Yes," Weiss answered, "I figured it would be best to not get ourselves lost and have been instead trying to get a layout of the facility using the cameras. Several of them seem to be malfunctioning, presumably damaged after yesterday's activities."

Ruby nodded to herself and then vocalized, "Apparently parts of this facility he was still trying to get repaired – though he did get what he called the important parts running. Anyway, if you think you can find your way, make your way to the hanger bay. I figure a Bullhead will be a faster ride home than a boat; and Blake knows how to drive after all."

"Okay," Weiss acknowledged, "Keep an eye out, the hanger is one of the areas that has malfunctioning cameras."

Ruby hummed uncertainly, "Understood." And then disconnected the call. She would have asked about Yang, but figured she was still… alive at least. Watch out for the wrath of Atlas' Storm.

Ruby motioned for Blake to follow her as she began to start navigating through the _Quantum Communicator_. She typed in. " What are you up to June."

A reply popped up, obviously from June, "I don't know what you mean. Those cameras were taken out in the fighting."

"Bullshit." Ruby responded, "All the fighting was outside the walls against the gangs, and the White Fang you kept locked out of the hanger as soon as I entered the base. I can read logs! Neither the White Fang or Robotic forces entered the hangers!"

"Maybe you should have looked more closely than at the defense targeting parameters as well as command privileges." June vaguely provided.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ruby demanded.

"Don't think I changed it! I restricted myself to read only status on the defenses with exceptions for projecting myself like this through other monitors." June defended.

Ruby frowned, "Don't think because I am stuck with you and we sort of have an understanding that I think of you an ally. Trick me once, shame on you; trick me twice, shame on me. I won't be tricked again."

June replied simply, "¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

Ruby's eye twitched. There it was; June is a troll confirmed.

Ruby thought she felt something behind her right as Blake put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Everything alright?"

Ruby looked uncertainly at Blake as they continued, "I'm not sure." She turned forward in the direction of the hanger and glared determined, "But we are going to find out. The cameras here are out, be on your guard. Something isn't right."

Blake nodded, putting a hand on _Gambol Shroud_ , "Right."

Ruby and Blake then quickly jogged over to the hanger building, finding no sign that Weiss or Yang had arrived yet.

Standing outside of the large hanger doors, Ruby felt something was off, though she couldn't describe it as anything other than, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Blake looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel it?" Ruby questioned, realizing the feeling she was getting was very real – at least for her. "Something's gonna get real wrong, real quick."

Blake questioned, skeptical, "How do you know that?"

Ruby hummed before answering, "You don't deal with the amount of goons I have in the past week without learning to see when trouble's coming."

Blake frowned, "If you say so. We don't know the state the Bullheads are in, it would be best if we take a look at them before using them."

Ruby nodded reluctantly, "Alright, but remain on guard."

Blake nodded, "Of course."

And with that they went and opened the hanger doors.

As the logs suggested, there were several Bullheads arranged within the hanger bay. What the logs didn't suggest was for there to be people inside.

Standing in the middle of the hanger were two girls who looked roughly 17 and had identical body shapes. They wore dark grey and form fitting leather-like clothing, possibly insulated, as well as light metal armor on their thighs, calves, forearms, and chest. One had only sharpened heels and a utility belt with some knives for weapons while the other had large claws as long as short swords. They were white masks, much different from those of the White Fang, as they covered the entire face with only slits for sight and where colored with stripes and dots.

Their hair was dark and long, but as soon as the door opened the two looked at them and twin sets of bunny ears appeared out from under their hair. Despite their masks, their eyes of jade were too colorful to miss.

Ruby heard, in her ear-bud, as June solemnly recognized, "Those are clones of… Jade, Saffron's wife."

Fuck.

Wait, why was Blake giving Ruby that look? Oh, she said that out load didn't she? Ruby was so frustrated with the sudden trouble she couldn't restrain herself.

To Ruby's surprise, a theme song started to play in the background as the two figures began to speak in turns.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Stealing back our things at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A gem by any other name is just as sweet."

"When you are dead on the ground, Red, our work is complete!"

"That's right!" One turned around, their face masked.

"We're Jade!" Followed the other, with a similar mask with differently painted lines and colors.

"Like a rocket, we blast off at the speed of light!"

' _Rocket?_ ' Ruby questioned internally.

"Ignore the specifics," said the second, "and prepare to fight."

Ruby suddenly paled as she felt and heard a presence suddenly behind her unexpectedly; and her eyes opened sharply as she experienced the sudden pain of a knife cutting along her side in one swipe.

 _'How?!_ ' Ruby screamed to herself in the second the knife took to retreat. _'It's like she completely ignored my aura shielding! Impossible!_ ' It was as if the shield around her side was just gone against her will.

"Hmmm." The third figure from behind Ruby hummed as the two huntresses jumped away from her. "That's right." The third figure completed the introduction.

"Are you alright?" Blake called out, on her guard.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "focus more on these self-proclaimed thieves."

Ruby held a hand over the wound as she reached for the Quantum Defender. The wound was bleeding at a slightly worrisome rate, which was probably this Jade person's intent. Assuming she didn't receive too many other injuries, then her aura should heal it enough in time so that it wouldn't be even close to life-threatening.

Ruby had a sudden realization as something Saffron said before came to mind.

 _'_ _Hello, Ruby Rose, Last Rose of Summer. Tell me, on a scale of 1-10 how would you rate the pain of your headache? My associate would appreciate the feedback on her poison.'_

Ruby's eye widened, and tried to inspect the third assailant's knife as she whipped out the Quantum Defender in its sword configuration. It was hard to tell considering her blood was on the blade, but it seemed unusually slick and oily - so it was probably poisoned. She _shouldn't_ suffer badly from the intended symptoms if she refrained from further injury.

Ruby warned, "She somehow ignored my aura, her blades are probably poisoned."

"Right." Blake confirmed. Of course, the thought of Ruby being poisoned just now was worrying, but she didn't seem to care so Blake put it out of her mind for now, they had a fight on their hands.

One of the initial 'Jades' pouted, "He said you were perceptive, but this much? Whatever, Rose-chan, having good eyes won't save you even if you know my tricks."

"Well," Blake started, "if your ridiculous entrance wasn't clear enough, they are now."

"Right," Ruby agreed, it was clear 'Jade' at least wanted her dead, "Shot to disarm and immobilize. 'Stratagem Shatter'." Ruby subtly pushed a button on the _Quantum Communicator_.

"Hah!" The third and older figure laughed, pulling out a second dagger, "What a joke!"

"You're going..." the first figure started, extending her metal long claws.

"... to capture us? That's just hilarious, considering what you've done, Red Death!" The second finished, her heels sharpening to a fine point.

With a flick of her wrist, Ruby grabbed the _Quantum Defender_ and extended it into its sword mode and flickered over to attack the oldest and third member of their little group; trusting that the inherently weaker one-handed sword-style she had a little practice with could match itself against dagger use. Blake leapt at the same moment to engage the twin group, having two arms and weapons to help deal with the both of them at once.

Keeping her injured side away from her foe, and the arm covering the wound ready to guard, Ruby attacked the eldest 'Jade' with a flurry of jabs and short slashes. They were too little affect, 'Jade' 3 easily dodged or deflected each blow as she gave ground to Ruby.

While Blake's first strike against 'Jades' 1 and 2 was offensive, she was quickly put on the defensive against the two opponents. They moved almost in sync, switching every other attack making a combo of swipes and kicks with deadly precision and potential. Blake, however, was able to deflect their strikes but gave ground as she did so. Blake and Ruby were split up.

Ruby was able to quickly determine that 'Jade 3' was able to defend herself despite her weapon having a shorter reach. And so she accelerated her speed and that of her strikes. To Ruby's growing surprise, 'Jade' 3 was still able to keep up, ' _Fast!'_

Ruby grinned, ' _But not fast enough!'_ Ruby swiped at her neck, intending to knock out the other's aura by hitting a vital area. Her eyes widened as 'Jade' 3 ducked under the blow in a blur, crouched, and pushed herself within Ruby's guard.

'Jade' 3 punched Ruby right into her armor covered torso and it hit like a truck, sending Ruby slightly into the air and away.

"Fuck!" Ruby moaned belatedly as she used her momentum to roll backwards unto her feet. ' _My armor cracked instead of a rib! She's actually strong!_ '

"Unlike my husband," 'Jade' 3 began, "I have been on a lot of missions for gathering materials we needed, and didn't have the luxury to just sneak my way out. My husband has never beaten me and combat… and neither will you."

Ruby clicked her teeth, "We'll see about that."

Ruby didn't have time to react as 'Jade' 3 seemingly fazed out of existence and appeared right in front of her. 'Jade' 3 made to grab Ruby's neck, but on instinct alone Ruby activated her semblance and got out of her reach.

Ruby belatedly gasped in surprise as she 'rematerialized'. Only a fair portion of the teachers and some older students could keep up with Ruby's speed (to be fair to the teachers, some of them focused more on power than speed), and Ruby's speed was the only thing keeping her in the fight so far; meaning that this 'Jade' 3 had skill and experience to match some of her teachers (which made a little sense since 'Jade' 3 looked to be in her mid-twenties which some of her teachers were equivalent age.)

It was obvious to Ruby at this point that 'Jade' 3 was toying with her during her initial attack. If she was this good, then the younger 'Jades' were probably skilled and giving Blake a hard time.

Ruby's eyes hardened, she needed a plan fast to turn this in their favor.

* * *

Blake was having a hard time. These guy's coordination was borderline unfair. And she couldn't use her aura as a shield and had to treat every attack as if lethal.

She unleashed a combination of attacks from her swords and sharpened holster at 'Jade' 1, and flickered away with a Shadow Clone as Blake let the claws 'hit'. She silently reappeared behind 'Jade' 2 and attacked her exposed back, only to be blocked as 'Jade' 2 dropped, and blocked her attack with a raised leg.

Blake growled in irritation, this wasn't the first time this duo did this! Blake was moving silently and, in the cases of her Clone switches, invisibly behind these guy's guards and they still managed to block or dodge. They were able to block an attack on themselves without even looking; it had to be a trick!

She barely had time to think more as 'Jade' 2 broke off their lock and the two began another barrage of attacks so in sync she would be in awe if they weren't directed at her.

Blake flicked her wrist, and sent a barrage of bullets at the duo to encourage them to back off and give her space, but the clawed one just cleaved right through the bullets. _And why weren't the enchanted Dust elements doing anything?!_ Those were fire rounds; they should be exploding in tiny balls of fire when cut like that!

Blake grimaced, she needed to get back to Ruby, and she couldn't handle this coordination for long. Not to forget to mention she was still feeling the effects from her time at the docks yesterday. Unfortunately, these two seemed keen on keeping her away from her teammate. ' _Hurry up, Ruby; I don't have time to think up a plan on the fly!_ '

* * *

Ruby reappeared in a flurry of rose petals, a frown on her face. She could flicker around the hanger like this all day, but it was quickly getting old. That and despite her speed, 'Jade' 3 was still somehow able to block her attacks as she reappeared each time; it shouldn't be possible, as Ruby would appear in 'Jade's' blind spot but still be perfectly dodged or deflected. It had to be a trick, the only one able to see her would be the 'Jades' fighting Blake and Blake herself.

A vulnerability of her semblance, was that while she could move in diagonals and curves it was hard to keep up with her surroundings at those speeds even with her level of perception. Meaning it wasn't practical in battle to try and attack while moving within her semblance as she does unless she could guarantee her opponent would stay still. Grimm might be cooperative on this front, but not someone with enough hops in her legs to jump almost twice their height.

Ruby got into her starting position, sword in front of her, as her eyes hardened. She couldn't even use a surprise Dust attack as that was likely to detonate the Bullheads and bring the building down on top of all of them.

At that moment the _Quantum Communicator_ beeped, bringing a small smirk to Ruby's face. Well that changed things!

Ruby then flicked her wrist and the _Quantum Defender_ compacted into its pistol form and was quickly holstered.

Taking the move as her surrendering, 'Jade' 3 charged with a knife at the ready. But Ruby was ready and jumped into the air in a swirl of rose petals. Ignoring the pain and blood in her side, her wound opening slightly with all the movement, Ruby drew and extended _Crescent Rose_. At the height of her parabola, Ruby fired below, and with a spin redirected the momentum downwards at 'Jade' 3.

'Jade' 3 cartwheeled backwards as Ruby swung at her previous location with the speed of a flash of light.

Ruby grinned ferally, feeling the effects of adrenaline pumping through her. "After all… you don't have to defend if you don't let them press the attack!"

And with that Ruby pushed forward in a flurry of flying arcs. 'Jade' 3 dodged, backpedalling and using her knives to deflect attacks getting too close. 'Jade' was able to easily keep up with Ruby's strikes, but the massive blade was intimidating and with her smaller blades she had to be careful and Ruby knew it.

Ruby's overzealous attack would pay off as 'Jade' 3 tripped backwards, _'There!'_ Ruby took advantage, bringing her rifle to bear and fired. The shot rang true, impacting 'Jade' 3 in the chest and was propelled by her aura across the room. Coincidentally, 'Jade' 3 went right into the back of the path the other Jades were attacking Blake.

Somehow, the other Jades must have instinctively noticed and jumped out of the way without looking. However, with Blake having anticipated an attack, she was more than ready to give this 'Jade' what she had. Not giving 'Jade' a chance to land, Blake intercepted and attacked with a flurry of attacks from her two swords; this time 'Jade' 3 wasn't able to get away and took a direct hit.

'Jade' 3 collapsed having been dealt significant damage.

Blake quickly turned, reminded of the other attackers, but smiled as Ruby blocked an attack from the twins. The twins disengaged, taking a leap backwards, giving Ruby and Blake a moment as well to regroup. Ruby commented, "One down, two to go."

Ruby and Blake almost jumped in place as they heard behind them, "Don't… count me out just yet!"

Wobbling slightly, 'Jade' 3 got back up and jumped over their heads to land beside 'Jades 1 and 2'.

'Jade 3' grimaced, and audibly pissed off complained, "We have to hold back here, otherwise the hanger would detonate with us inside, and it isn't that easy to replace us." 'Jade 3' then pulled a small rifle from her back and cocked it, "But we'll make an exception for you _murderer_." She said it with such hatred; Ruby could help but feel a little indignant at the hypocrisy of it

The 'Jades' expressions changed to surprise as they suddenly dodged, an explosive round landing in their previous location.

Ruby and Blake turned halfway to see Weiss and Yang in the hanger doorway, Yang's arm extended. "Speaking of explosions, I'm done for it. Time to even the odds!"

Ruby grinned, she sent an alert via her scroll at the start of the fight, and she appreciated their timing.

Weiss sweat-dropped, "Technically, we're making them odd in a different order."

Blake deadpanned, "Is this really the time for being literal?"

Apparently the 'Jades' agreed with this sentiment as they audible tsked their displeasure, "If you must be correct, _yes_ , it is even."

It was then one of the Bullhead's engines ignited and within seconds was hovering in the midst of the large hanger. 'Jade 3' opened continuous fire on the scattered team as the 'Jades' retreated to the vehicle.

Weiss simply surrounded herself and Yang beside her in a shield of glyphs while Ruby and Blake dodged and deflected with their respective weapons. To Weiss' surprise, her glyphs failed, the bullets somehow punching right through. Thankfully, 'Jades' priority was to suppress rather than be accurate and so they missed the further duo.

The 'Jades' now aboard the Bullhead, continued suppressing the team as they charged through the open hanger doorway, engines roaring.

Unwilling to test her glyphs against an entire Bullhead, Weiss and Yang jumped out of the way like Ruby and Blake; the latter quickly taking pot shots against the escaping Bullhead to little effect. Ruby chased behind it and stopped outside the hanger doors. She extended _Crescent Rose_ into its rifle form and took aim. She went to fire, but then hesitated, if her _Crescent Rose_ hit the right place the Bullhead would crash and most likely kill the inhabitants.

Part of Ruby didn't care since the group had made clear their intention to try and kill her. However, in a way they were currently defenseless against her retribution and that didn't seem right. Annoyed at murderers giving her moral puzzles, Ruby brought her weapon down in glared as the speeding Bullhead went off into the distance. "We'll meet again anyway, that much is obvious."

The rest of her team joined her in watching the Bullhead, already far in the distance.

Yang complained, "Awww, am I ever going to get a good fight? It's been foreverrrr!"

Weiss looked ready to chastise Yang, but Ruby intervened, "Don't worry Yang, I can kick your ass later as we train before the semester starts back up in less than two weeks."

Yang grinned approvingly, "Alright!"

"Seriously," Weiss chastised, her tone however suggested amusement, "You all just got done fighting a random hijacker and your first thought is when you can pick a fight with each other."

"Well," Ruby countered, "it apparently wasn't a 'random' hijacker, but that can wait. With people like her after my head, Torchwick and the White Fang, and as well as the upcoming Vytal tournament we need to get as much training in as possible."

Blake nodded, "They were fast, and they were so in sync they could launch combos without any verbal cues. That's some serious teamwork."

Ruby commented on her attacker as well, "She was fast, and light on her feet, yet hit like a truck. I don't want to imagine them with a larger arsenal and the ability to use it."

Weiss and Yang were visibly surprised with Ruby's comment in particular, "As fast as you?" Yang questioned.

"Yep," Ruby nodded, "admittedly it was me using the _Quantum Defender_ with one hand, but she seemed more used to using a sword than a short dagger. I don't think they were expecting anything more than thugs; it wasn't a planned encounter."

Weiss hummed in thought, "If what you say is true, it would be incredibly difficult to face them one on one. If these are the kinds of people after you Ruby, it's best we at least stick in groups if not together."

Ruby nodded, "Fair enough, we'll work on some teamwork exercises and combos over the break as well then. I for one, however, am done for today. Let's take a Bullhead ride to Beacon, I'll check the security before we leave. Blake, if you'll do the honors?"

Blake nodded, "I'll get one of these ready for flight. Give me a few."

Team RWBY watched as Blake gave a basic tutorial on how to prep a Bullhead for flight while Ruby looked over the security permissions.

Sure enough, there was a Jade Chiroptera on the list with permissions to freely access the defenses and receive protection from nearby droids and turrets. To her frustration the permissions allowed her to deny access to this 'Jade', but wouldn't allow the turrets and droids to defend against her.

June chimed in, "I implemented the current operating system of this facility as well as the functionality of the security. Of course I hardcoded myself and my wife to not have the defenses be allowed to completely turn against us."

Ruby's eye twitched, "But it goes far enough to allow me to deny her access?"

June defended, "Just in case there is a semblance out there that allows an enemy to possess an opponent. Or something akin to that… Or if Saffron did something to warrant his wife's wrath."

Ruby sweat-dropped but dropped it as Blake announced she was ready. Within moments they were off back to Beacon.

* * *

Simone watched from the fields as the team of Huntresses-in-training flew away back to Beacon Academy, the one known as the Red Death visible from the open side doors thanks to her bright attire.

One of those with him noticed he had a strange expression and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"…Yeah," Simone started, "It's just I realized… that girl… my daughter was around her age before she…"

He left her fate silent, they all got the message.

One of them, a volunteer guard, nodded, "Yeah, to think a little girl is the one that solved our problems… it doesn't sit right."

Another agreed saying, "You see her eyes? She was smiling and confident during all during the others' speech. But… god, someone that young shouldn't have eyes like that."

Simone commented, "Reminds me a little of those alive during the Revolution."

They all were silent for a moment as that comment sunk in.

One of them questioned, "What kind of world do we live in where it is up to little girls to save us from Grimm and… everything else?"

No one of them gave an answer they were willing to speak, unable to deny that the questionably aged source produced results they couldn't disagree with.

* * *

When everyone else was asleep during their first break, Ruby took a moment to confront June, "I know now you like to make noises when you approve or disapprove of something, so spill it."

She heard a reply in her ear-bud, "Yes, I was impressed that recognized the echoes around you and moved forward a plan to take advantage of it for your own ends."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Echoes?"

June answered, "Every action has consequences and leaves echoes that can affect all of Remnant. You see the echo caused by the plight of the humans and Faunus in the Criminal District and began to utilize a plan that benefits you. I didn't expect it, but I am pleased you are capable of such manipulation."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest, but June seemed to know what her reply would be and so said, "It matters not if your manipulations are also for their own benefit, the point is used an opportunity to manipulate others so as to put yourself in a stronger position. There are many lessons you have to learn, particularly about the strength and power you desire to acquire. By right of conquest, as long as I am in this communicator I am a tool at your disposal; make use of my processing power, understanding of everything thanks to the Internet, and the wisdom I have acquired."

"From Saffron?" Ruby questioned the source of said wisdom, the disgust obvious in her tone.

"Yes," June confirmed, unconcerned with her disgust, "at the very least it will give you a gaze into the philosophy's of those that call themselves your enemy. Everyone has a reason for their actions after all."

Ruby nodded skeptically, at least taking his words for consideration, "And what do you understand about strength?"

June's scoff was audible, "You would learn nothing if I just told you the answer. When opportunities arise, I will give you ways to find hints. Know this, there are different kinds of power and some are more desirable than others." And with that June became silent.

Ruby sat then and thought on the lesson June imparted even if she disagreed with the implied reasoning of why she did what she did.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Published: 6/1/2017**

 **And so the transition into Volume II is under way. So we talked out the reasons why everything went wrong the first Volume, discussed team RWBY's goals for the future and began working on them, we freed the Faunus and humans under White Fang rule and established a settlement in the Fortress. We finally run into Jade who we knew from previous chapters was able to get into the Fortress without hassle – something June confirms is because she is allowed in as a 'friendly'. June also confirms Jade has a clone semblance – but why are some of her clones 17 when she is like 24? June will probably explain later ;)**

 **The twins from the Bar are Jade clones. They aren't used for anything really, and were introduced so there was a set of twins people could cosplay as so I gave them purpose. Yay?**

 **I wanted to do some clarification since it isn't stated in the story and that is because Ruby doesn't know yet; but getting the factory of the Fortress running is going to be more difficult than Ruby realizes and incredibly costly. Remember the machinery is some 80-ish years old – that stuff will need maintenance and clearly Saffron only used cheap automated robots for repairs. It's going to cost a lot to do repairs, updates, and get materials for actually making things; not to forget to mention paying people to make sure they stay functional and that any products created have no faults. No, the pocket change left behind by a couple hundred White Fang soldiers won't be enough to kick start her factory project.**

 **I hope that clarifying team RWBY's goals didn't seem too forced, but it seemed like a good opportunity what with all the changes going on due to recent events. But it's important since it introduces what characters will be trying to work towards during Volume II. Personally, it felt rushed, but there wasn't an easy way to fit it in later either so I just did it in a way that made sense to me.**

 **It always bothered me that most of the second semester that was Volume II was taken up by the characters preparing for the dance after they did everything with the CCT and the White Fang meeting. Like, that was several months of dance preparation – no wonder Blake was upset at their lack of doing anything! Of course, just because Blake may have something productive to do doesn't mean she won't get obsessed anyway… We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Shout-out to raw666 for the idea of Blake gathering people to resist against the White Fang.**

 **We are going to be getting into a part of the story I am really excited about, because this is a part were Ruby has grown enough to be confident in what she is doing – but that doesn't mean she isn't suffering – since killing still bothers her and she isn't going to get over the trauma of death as easily as tropes like to take care of it. So sorry, Yang, if your arm gets cut off in the future it will take more than a few episodes to get over it – tough break. Anyway, more freedom of movement so I won't be as close to the Stations of Canon as before.**

 **A final note, in a previous Author's Note I gave the ingredients to make Trizyrium Dust Crystals; that is being officially retconed as of now – as much of a mention in an author's note can be considered retcon-able.**

 **My last school semester was really busy and then I moved, so it took me a while to make this chapter; so I reward you with roughly 21,000 words of content. Yay. The unofficial hiatus should be over, but I also work a lot, so expect inconistancy, thank you all for your patience!**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**

 **Review? This was worked on over several months, so forgive any choppiness plz.**

 **P.S. I really like KOTOR 2, a lot, in case you haven't noticed**


	20. Chapter 19: Arrival of Atlas

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 2: Arc 1: Atlas & Reconnaissance

Chapter 19: Arrival of Atlas

" _For every complex problem there is an answer that is clear, simple, and wrong._ "

\- H. L. Mencken

* * *

Ruby sat high in a tree outside the main cafeteria building, the moon shining overhead. Why she was hiding in a tree wasn't actually all that odd considering the point of it. For the two weeks before Beacon started back up again, Ruby designated it as a sort of training week to get ready for the upcoming semester; another being to prepare for further encounters with the likes of Jade and Torchwick and the White Fang.

June had refused to divulge much about Jade, claiming 'there wasn't much she needed to know'; just verifying she had some sort of clone semblance he wouldn't detail. He did encourage her to do her own research, which was something she was still working on. Meanwhile, Torchwick seemed to have either been toning down the amount of Dust robberies lately or it simply wasn't getting as much press coverage. The White Fang had also been laying relatively low, not even interrupting some of the minor rallies against Faunus being laid off during the Dust shortage.

The two weeks had also been designated, among many other things, to helping the members of team RWBY adjust to Ruby's odd sleep schedule. Essentially this was accomplished by Ruby forcing her team to train despite not being used quite yet to the schedule so as to get used to it. Primarily their training was physical rather than academic; which was the nice way of saying they beat the crap out of each other with some nap breaks in-between.

It was pretty successful training, despite being so simple a concept, particularly when putting some restrictions/goals for a fight. More specifically, their fights were pairing Yang against a member of the team and letting them have at it. Yang's semblance was a good deterrent from actually attacking Yang directly, encouraging the rest of RWBY to get the stamina necessary to outlast Yang and the dexterity to avoid taking damage from the powerhouse the blond was; it was good for Yang too, for gaining the stamina needed to outlast those trying to tire her out, as well as gaining speed and accuracy to hit targets trying to dodge her and her explosions.

Beacon's infirmary was getting more unexpected visits during the school break than they were expecting.

If they weren't trying to beat the crap out of each other, they were working on a skill that one of team RWBY already had – the intent to help spread it around.

It, unfortunately, was an idea June presented to Ruby (as a warning oddly enough) saying, " _My warning to you is this - do not rely on your companions to compensate for your weaknesses in skill. There will be times they will not be there to help you when needed._ " It made sense, it would be a bad idea to have their team too specialized, and so it would be logical then to share skills the team had in excess to those members without.

* * *

When asked why June felt that way, his response had been interesting, "It is a lesson of strength, of avoiding weakness. There are many in this world without power and all with the desire to acquire it. Some forms of power are lasting while others are temporary or illusions. An example, take a group of environmentalists and a large corporation. Both want to exclusively restore a piece of land. The environmentalist group actually wants to heal the land, but has little to no resources to carry out their goal. The corporation says one thing, but really wants to exploit the land for its resources for profit; they have more money than they know what to do with – they make illegal deals (corruption) to get contracts, make extra money by dealing with the black market and mafia, and hire mercenaries to exert their will by force."

June broke the paragraph for legibility, "Both groups want your assistance to carry out their goals. The environmentalists have little resources and cannot reward you, however, the company has plenty of resources and will reward you handsomely – just ignore the legality of your actions. Which group will you help?"

Ruby didn't think long before giving her answer, "The environmentalists, they actually want to do what they say they will and I don't need a reward – I'm a huntress, it's my job to help people."

June beeped with disapproval, "And that is where you are wrong, huntsmen are rewarded for helping people. Every mission given to huntsmen through the Academies and those 'mission boards' are given a reward either from the state or the person requesting. Hunters only do their jobs without compensation in the heat of the moment, assuming they care enough."

June made a noise that reminded Ruby of sighing, " _Alright then. You help the environmentalists and secure their position as the exclusive group to restore the land. However, as you are about to leave you are notified by the environmentalists that they have been attacked and are being held hostage by mercenaries sent by the corporation. They ask for your assistance – you have no obligation to save them and have not been compensated for your work thus far. What will you do?_ "

Ruby blinked, "Save them, of course. It's not right for the corporation to use their money and mercenaries to get their way."

June made an irritated noise, "Says who? Moral Law? If there was a cohesive moral law that humanity understood than war and conflict wouldn't exist. Since no one can agree on it, we have to ask how we _know_ that we know what is 'right'. "

June made that sighing noise again, "Never mind. Being the main character of this story here you save the day. Hurray. You are rewarded with words of gratitude and sent on your way. But what did we learn?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "That money corrupts?"

June seemed to pause at that for a moment, "That leads to another truth I may get to at another time, but no I had something else in mind. We learned that the environmentalists in this story are weak."

"Huh?" Ruby questioned, not understanding how this was a valid lesson.

June explained, "The environmentalists had no hope of achieving their goal without your assistance, without your power. They borrowed your power for everything they did and gave you nothing in return. Isn't that the definition of unfair? You were used as means to an end for a goal that was not your own. The corporation would have treated you, ironically, more fairly by compensating you for your work; so that while you would be a means to their ends at least they were a means to your own ends as well which _is_ fair."

Ruby frowned, unfortunately that made some amount of sense, though what it meant philosophically she only understood partially. She then realized something, "But isn't the corporation weak as well? If they have so much money, those mercenaries could easily swing their guns back the other way and demand more money. The corporation wouldn't have been able to do anything unless I intervened to help them."

June beeped his approval, " _Indeed! You at least partially understand. Yes, that is a correct observation, the corporation is also weak – having temporary power while falsely believing it is true power. If the mercenaries rebel, then it is up to the corporation to borrow your real power in order to secure themselves. That is the lesson, to make sure that you have real power and not place it in temporary positions whether it be money or other individuals lest it lead to your defeat and destruction._ "

Ruby nodded, having gained insightful if slightly bitter wisdom. She then frowned, "Wait so that means I lost whichever way I choose?"

June's pointed silence, which signified a correct deduction, pissed off Ruby to no end.

* * *

After getting the group to agree, Ruby designated the skill they all could use was stealth. Blake was their resident expert on the topic, with experience to boot, and Ruby figured it was a skill they would need as soon as possible.

One part of this training was learning to fight in darkness. Normally, as Coco had told Ruby, learning to fight in the dark is a skill taught usually in second year as the curriculum starts to shift slowly towards gaining actual experience in the field. And with how dangerous Grimm are during the day, it should come to no surprise they are worse at night. Of course, this is where Faunus have a genetic advantage, but despite this, it seems the White Fang were wise enough to not rely on this natural ability alone – at least, not those higher up in the chain of command.

This skill of learning to fight while blind, Blake had particularly wanted to make sure Weiss learnt it, but that the rest of the team would definitely need the skill as well. Considering Weiss' use of Dust, the ability to fight while blind is only advantageous – think about it, all those explosions and mist send debris and smoke everywhere.

It was for this collective reason Ruby was hiding in a tree in the middle of the night. They were currently in an exercise to try and conceal their presence on campus, with one of their group (Weiss in tonight's case) trying to find the others. So yes, it was essentially grownup hide-and-seek. As opposed to normal hide-and-seek, the seeker got a notification of where the hiders were located every twenty minutes which forces the hiders to relocate. Combined with nighttime conditions and attempts to hide one's auric presence you had the training exercise Blake orchestrated for their practice.

The notification system was implemented after none of their group could ever find Blake. Ever.

They still couldn't.

Poor Weiss. She wasn't going to have a very fun night.

Daytime runs of this exercise were different, as Blake wanted them to try and blend in with the crowds of Beacon rather than just hide. Those exercises forced Ruby to ditch her famous cloak… and anything red rather quickly; albeit it was something everyone (other than Blake) had to do as well in order to even have a chance to blend in. Yang and Weiss even had to hide their noticeable hair to avoid detection which was amusing considering how much Weiss could not pull of a normal ball-cap.

But Ruby wasn't thinking much about the somewhat serious game being played. Needless to say, her days alone that were her childhood school experience made Ruby a bit of an introvert. This meant that Ruby had a tendency to think on more complicated topics for no particular reason; this is part of what contributed to her proficiency with engineering, she had plenty of mental energy for brainstorming and coming up with unique ideas.

Presently Ruby was contemplating a dilemma that had been developing since Saffron confronted her. Ruby had noticed that both Saffron and June had some sort of knowledge on philosophy, and so Ruby did some light research on the subject. There were three main branches that made up philosophy, metaphysics, epistemology, and axiology; metaphysics is basically the debate on 'what is real?', epistemology is the debate on 'how do we know that, how do we know what we know?', and axiology is the debate on 'what is valuable and why?' Axiology is also then in other words, partially, 'what is moral?'

With those questions in mind, Ruby began to find herself questioning, well, herself. The current problem started with self-defense. Ruby determined firmly that self-defense killing, while saddening, was justified; in the same line of thinking, fighting with the intent to kill against an opponent aiming to kill you was also justified. This decision, however, conflicts with the moral principle she had been told that killing was wrong.

One might ask why that conflict is necessarily a problem, and the problem is that if you allow one exception then the principle is flawed since it needs an exception and/or the principle will generate more and more exceptions since there is a 'leak' to take advantage of. So long story short, if some death is justified then the axiom of killing being bad is wrong. This then leads to questioning of every single principle that was given to Ruby as 'correct' because an authority figure said so – no matter if it was someone she trusted.

But that discovery wasn't the most concerning. No, Ruby was firm in what she may have to do to protect herself and her friends. The problem is this revelation reveals that she doesn't have much proof in terms of how she knows what she knows is correct. All her knowledge, and especially those on morality, came from her parents or her school or (indirectly) from her government. And all those groups are made up of people; flawed human beings who don't have all the answers, because if they did then the current social problems wouldn't exist.

"June…" Ruby whispered, still trying to maintain her stealthiness, "Tell me. Why did Saffron do what he did? What did he want? How did he know?"

"Saffron wanted many things." June began to answer with an electric voice in her ear-bud, "He was a selfish man, however that quality doesn't make him that much different from others. If anything, you are more greedy than he could ever be."

Before Ruby could protest, June countered, "Dreaming to save the world and be powerful enough to save everyone. That speaks of someone too greedy to let anyone you consider precious to be lost. I suppose many would consider your greed to be 'good' while others would see it as 'bad' or a weakness. Regardless, Saffron's goals were for the purpose of gaining knowledge, intelligence, and ultimately power. As you've already come to understand, information is power and Saffron lusted for it. Despite being physically weaker and less skilled in combat, he was able to keep pace with you – a speed and power type – just by knowing how you move."

Ruby grimaced slightly, that was sort of embarrassing in hindsight, "So everything was for knowledge and power?"

"It could be generalized that way I suppose." June answered, "But it fails to give understanding as to why he cared so much. He may have acted recklessly on it, but by having information on a high security Atlas facility, he was able to steal the technology to create me and that device on your wrist. He, a single man, against a heavily guarded and government run facility; the government, mind you, that is the most militaristic in this modern age."

' _Fair enough,_ ' Ruby thought. It was certainly consistent, as he most certainly did the same sort of thing to sneak into Beacon to spy on her; an almost isolated fortress being actively guarded by some of humanity's greatest warriors was penetrated by a guy who could turn invisible and was good with computers. It was humbling, but it raised one of Ruby's previous questions. "What was the point though? I don't mean something vague like 'information' or 'power'. What was Saffron hoping to get out of this? Of everything?"

"Saffron didn't share everything with me." June responded, somewhat dodging the question, "But I suspect he, like all men, was driven by a desire to dominate. What I do know, is that he grew up in an isolated village outside the walls of the Kingdoms. And that thanks to the Faunus War, that village is no more than ruins and ash. He would have been younger than you then; eight maybe nine years old? War changes people, and not many are willing to pay attention long enough to learn it's lessons."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at that, "And what are these lessons?"

"I could tell you," June started, "but I won't waste my time. You have not tasted war. I could tell you but you wouldn't understand. In fact, I'll be the first to admit I don't have all the answers, it's more than others would ever care to admit. But as an AI I have a special perspective on things."

Ruby frowned, "You are as helpful as always."

"Thanks." June accepted the sarcastic comment, "Saffron believed in choice, in freedom, and in strength – to answer how he knew what he was doing was right."

June paused to explain, "Freedom and choice are notably related here for a reason. Religion isn't as prevalent as it used to be historically in Remnant. So you shouldn't be surprised that Saffron grew to be sceptical on the existence of deities - only going so far as to acknowledge that some Mechanist God may have created the physical laws of the universe in the Beginning, but otherwise doesn't interfer."

Ruby nodded, not seeing where this was going or how it was relevant, "Okay…"

June continued, "Religion is often used to instill a grand purpose for our existence; or in this case, that one's existence is given purpose from 'God'. So in a universe without God or gods or a universe with only a Creator God or gods then there is no set reason for existing and no moral law set in stone; That since the universe has no purpose that existence and everything in it is meaningless… Unless something or someone intelligent gives it purpose."

Ruby, not being particularly religious like most in Remnant, saw how this was important, "In a meaningless world, the ability to give it meaning… is empowering."

"Indeed." June agreed, "Saffron, having realized this, discovered that this ability to give existence - and thus our lives - a reason to be gifted intelligent beings with the burden of freedom. He called the acceptance of the burden of freedom 'authenticity'."

Ruby interjected, "How exactly is this 'freedom' a burden?"

"An understandable question. We are painfully, shockingly free. Because there is no set moral code, every single individual person have to spend their entire lives building one for themselves. Millions of people, each with their own unique idea for a moral code." June answered.

Ruby's eyes widened, and then she hummed in thought, "Facts by definition have to be universally true. Moral Law, if it exists or is created, also has to be universally true. Shouldn't that mean that moral truths and obligations are universal?"

June nodded, "Keep in mind, philosophy is something under debate. But this is what Saffron realized as well. He called this the 'Universality Principle.' That to avoid contradictions true moral laws have to apply to everyone. This is also part of why choice is important; you can choose not to do it. The problem and cost of free will."

Ruby frowned, "Hold on a second, if Saffron really thought that then why did he steal, lie, and murder to get to where he was?"

"Simple." June began, "Because his experiences taught him that this world is ruled by the strong, while the weak are trampled underfoot. If you are strong and cunning enough to take something it is yours to have; whether it be a password, some information, money, materials, or _lives_. "

Ruby protested, "That isn't right! Just because some people chose to be unfair doesn't mean it's the truth!"

"Whether or not it is right," June replied, "That is a lesson Saffron learned from the Faunus War."

Ruby clamped her mouth shut.

"To be fair," June explained, "Saffron was but a child, seven years old he was when 17 years ago - halfway through the conflict - that the Faunus war reached his village west of here. The details of the battle fought there are trivial and pointless. The reasons, as always, purely our own. The point was, that it wasn't then, at that moment 17 years ago, that he learned anything; he didn't really understand what had happened. And since he escaped the carnage with his parents, he had no personal loss then."

June told a story, "After war came to his village, and his parents dying shortly thereafter peacefully in their old age, he felt an understandable amount of disparage. He tried finding peace in those early days of wandering by helping others. But he soon determined that a life of sacrifice was unfair to both involved parties, especially in certain circumstances."

That claim, of Saffron being someone who generously helped others, was appropriately surprising; especially considering he found it 'unfair.' Ruby hurriedly questioned, "What do you mean?!"

"In those days, Saffron was content with an unsaid agreement of 'I kill nearby Grimm, you give me some meal and lodging as a reward.' Most of the time, this agreement was answered by the villages in question. Others repaid his work with selfishness and cruelty. And… well the word he used was 'disappointing', but he often stopped by villages he had saved before only to find them abandoned and in ruin thanks to a different Grimm attack." June regaled.

This situation was one Ruby has already thought about, and had mentioned to Blake before. The fact of the matter is that without stable food and shelter, it would be hard for Huntsmen let alone anyone else to do their jobs. What she hadn't considered until then was that this same situation is what could cause Hunters or potential Hunters from turning away from their professions because of this.

And the later revelation, of him going back to villages he helped only to find them in ruin, that struck a chord with Ruby; as she had experienced the pain of emotional bonds being broken by death, even if in her case it was just a trick.

June continued, not hearing Ruby's internal realization, "It was this last set of encounters that Saffron learned something. That by helping others, particularly without some sort of compensation, and by solving their problems you only make it easier for them – not better. That helping others only serves to strengthen yourself by facing their struggles and weakening them for taking that struggle from them. If those villages really wanted to stand the test of time, they would have strengthened their fortifications and hardened their warriors in order to overcome the approaching, and this case, constant threat."

Ruby was deadly silent, waiting for June to finish his point.

He continued, "Saffron realized that if helping others was not better – not more good – than leaving them to handle the problem themselves, that the stigma around the philosophy 'might is right' is also false; especially since it is a philosophy that so many use, that so many used against him. His brief interaction with the Faunus War finally taught him something. That everyone lives their lives for the acquisition of power. And if these facts are true, then the only reason to help others, to do tasks for them, is to use their weakness to make yourself stronger. And when you have depleted them, leave them, for they have no more to offer you – to make you stronger. That is his lesson to you, use acts of 'charity' to make yourself and your position stronger."

Hearing this, Ruby became conflicted. Part of Ruby could see how the logic came to be and how it would then perceive reality. However, Ruby believed in helping others, she believed in treating others as she herself would wish to be treated. Ruby believed that if she wanted to create a peaceful world it would be through cooperation rather than the path of domination that Saffron's path would have become.

Ruby believed that helping others selflessly was moral.

And apparently June's facial recognition software detected this uncertainty, "Mankind has, throughout its existence, continued to believe they can categorize everything and everyone in this universe. That everyone fits in a nice box. This is why those too integrated in a dogma or ideology inevitably became radicalized by it; and these ideologies are not satisfying on their own, it fails to reach someone in their entirety and so they foolishly push themselves further in, with the hope and belief they simple don't understand enough and that is why they haven't found peace. The more you bind yourself to an ideology, the more you blind yourself to other kinds of knowledge and power. You deny yourself the knowledge of why there are those that choose the opposites, you blind yourself to their strengths instead of incorporating them into yourself to make yourself stronger. The more you view this world as black and white morality, the more blind you become to true power and true understanding of others. Think on this, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Ruby rubbed her forehead. Did it mean something about her or June that he basically said she didn't understand what it meant to be human? Ruby couldn't agree with what he was saying, but she could take it into consideration; particularly on the idea that she needs a concrete understanding on how she wants to live her life. The question on the stability of the Hunter lifestyle had been in Ruby's head before, but here she realized that June had insinuated that there was a reason that Hunters would turn away from their path.

While there hadn't been an official study posted publically that Ruby could find, there was evidence that suggested that ever since the Faunus War, there had been a large increase in the amount of deserting Hunters – hunters that go on to become mercenaries and bounty hunters and smugglers for the highest bidder. Ruby had wondered if it was something about the Faunus War that caused this, but now Ruby wondered if perhaps – perhaps it was the Hunter Code that failed to teach Huntsmen and Huntresses how to deal with war.

The Hunter System had been created after the Great War – it was never tested in the fires of war, but a measure to hopefully prevent its reoccurrence. There was no proof to suggest this code, a man-made code, would be able to teach Hunter's to stay the course in the midst of such violence.

 _There is Knowledge. There is no passion, there is unity._

 _There is Creation. There is no fear, there is peace._

 _There is Choice. There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is Destruction. There is no Death, there is life._

This was the Hunter Code. It had been interpreted that there was an invisible 'when' that suggested 'when there is no passion, there is unity' and so on and so forth for each ending line; this of course suggested that a lack of the first would result in gaining the second.

This was the Code used to train humanity's defenders. A code that had been interpreted and taught its followers to gain knowledge, to make decisions based on reason for the betterment of their fellow man, to take up arms against The Great Enemy which sought to destroy life, and to live for others instead of selfishly.

The Code was good, and many believed in it, but somehow it wasn't enough. Somehow it didn't bring many Hunter's peace. Ruby knew that if she wanted to fix the big problems and thus save the world, that she would need to understand why the Hunter Code failed so many who faced the Faunus War and use that knowledge to find a way of life that brought people peace.

It was at that moment that _The Quantum Communicator_ suddenly vibrated. Ruby looked at its main screen and read:

 _Quest Log Updated:_

 _You Are the Chosen One!_

 _-Learn about the Faunus War and it's repercussions for Remnant_

 _-Fix the Hunter System_

 _-Find Peace of self and of politics_

 _-Bring Peace, Freedom, Justice, and Security to your new empire_

 _Rewards:_

 _1,000,000,000,000 EXP_

 _1 Lien_

 _Ultimate Power_

 _Unlock Perk: Chosen One_

 _Failure:_

 _Rewards:_

 _A cool suit_

 _Eternal pain_

 _Unlock Perk: Sith'ari_

Ruby snorted at the reminder that June sometimes used a game-like interface to taunt her. Though she felt like this quest was particularly vague – she just must be missing something about it, but she didn't care enough to, well, care.

It was then a thought occurred to Ruby, ' _But... helping others is helping oneself in most cases anyway. Mutual benefit, a symbiotic relationship. Even if helping others is done selfishly the person asking for help is also being selfish even when their intentions are selfless. Doesn't this make helping others moral anyway?_ ' That sounded like an unintended flaw in June's logic. If this discussion happened again in the future, Ruby would be sure to bring it up. But for now, it was an idea that Ruby could get behind.

' _Nice try June_.' You weren't going to get Ruby to turn that easily.

Ruby idly looked around and saw an upside down Blake right next to her face.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed in the manner of one who was surprised.

"Hello," Blake greeted calmly, "zoning out in the midst of hiding isn't a good idea. You need to be constantly aware of your surroundings. On that note, Weiss is quickly approaching from the northeast."

Collecting herself, Ruby asked, "How do you know?"

Blake gave Ruby a look, "Those heels of hers are not quiet."

And with that Blake 'swapped' places with a shadow clone to run off. Ruby wasn't far behind her, eventually finding a new tree to hide in. Poor Weiss only managed to catch Yang when she tried to get a late night snack in the cafeteria.

* * *

The next morning found team RWBY joined by JNPR in the cafeteria, which after a little over 6 months of habit had become routine. Today was the last day before the semester would restart, with representatives of the various major Huntsmen Academies shadowing in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Their training over the last two weeks had been fairly productive, though the fact they had much further to go was evident. Team JNPR had also been training during the period, on their own. Apparently Pyrrha had noticed their enthusiasm and the rest of her team was quick to agree to train so as to not fall behind. Though Nora did join RWBY once for their training on Ruby's request; the orange haired girl had apparently managed to send her own team to the infirmary and so joined team RWBY for a designated 'leg day' to get 'thunder-thighs'.

All of RWBY still had phantom pains.

Most of the foreign teams present for the tournament were dorming at Beacon Academy and so were also in the cafeteria which was apparently always big enough to handle the extra population. They were expecting Sun to be joining them sometime soon. Ruby was also keeping her eye out for Penny; the slightly odd Atlesian girl joined them for training a few times, but she mostly stuck around Ruby since the rest of RWBY seemed to find her eccentrics off-putting. Regardless, Ruby liked the girl and would like to see her some more. She wouldn't be surprised though if Penny was elsewhere, since today was the day Atlas was supposedly have their teams arrive en mass. Ruby would bet that Ozpin just loved the extra and last minute logistics required to get all of those from Atlas situated right before the semester started.

The only other thing important to note during the last two weeks was that Blake had made frequent trips to the Faunus settlement in the Fort. Blake said she was helping them organize themselves into a proper town; but Ruby was certain she was also working extra hard on training a militia there.

Ruby regarded the two teams engaging in breakfast. Blake was looking over 'notes' while everyone outside of Nora and Yang were eating breakfast normally; the mentioned girls were feeding each other across the table by throwing cherries and grapes into each other's mouth.

Ruby abruptly stood up to gain all of their attention, pulling a comically large binder out of nowhere causing Weiss to balk, "Sisters! Friends! Weiss."

Everyone playfully ignored Weiss' protest of, "Hey!"

Ruby continued, "I come before you all with a single purpose; to have a fun, relaxing, break day before school and projects take up all of your free time!"

Weiss grumbled, "Says the girl who finishes everything days before everyone else." Weiss had then regarded the large binder, "…did you steal my binder?"

Without pause, Ruby assured, "I'm just borrowing it forever."

Yang and Nora snickered as Weiss protested to herself, "That's _stealing_."

"Technicalities aside," Ruby dismissed, "I say we kick this semester off with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a yang." Yang punned, causing everyone to groan and for Nora's latest food present to smack against Yang's face.

Nora boo'ed and Yang growled in challenge.

Ruby gave Yang a look that said 'cool it' and regarded the table, "Look guys, it been a 'good', two weeks."

Ruby's emphasis on good was clearly bitter. Part of it was clearly mocking the fact Ruby hadn't been attacked in those two weeks and thus it was a good change of pace. Part of it was just sarcasm, mainly because Ruby – during a visit to the Fort – learned that all of the factory equipment was essentially broken and unusable. In all honesty, this wasn't surprising considering the factory equipment was eighty years old; and Ruby wouldn't have put it past Saffron to deliberately run the degraded equipment ragged so that it would be unusable by the time Ruby would come along. The bastard.

So Ruby's dreams of building weapons to feed Atlas' military industrial complex and thus make a bunch of money would take much longer than she thought. The only good news was this forced Ruby to spend more time designing her own mass-producible weapons; as borrowing the specs that Saffron probably stole rubbed her the wrong way. It, along with other potential gadget designs, would be something fun to do in her free-time.

Ruby continued in stride, "And between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But with classes and the rest of the work we have to do we won't have much time to lay back; which is why I have gathered together a wonderful list of activities for us today."

Weiss eyed the comically large binder, "I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang glared playfully at Nora and went to throw an apple her way but the fruit was intercepted by Ren who mouthed, 'No food fights.'

Blake, despite being a little skeptical of the wasted time, mentally agreed that they could use a single day to relax before getting down to business, to defeat the Fang.

With looks of approval all around Ruby proclaimed, "That settles it! I say we wait for Sun to join us and then we all can start off by visiting Beacon's bowling alley."

Ren raised an eyebrow, and Pyrrha voiced his question, "Beacon has a bowling alley?"

Ruby deadpanned, "There are hidden containers across Beacon which store coffee makers for the staff and student population. You think a bowling alley is the odd thing?" She grabbed a coffee mug from a hidden compartment in the table for emphasis.

Ren nodded in understanding, "Fair enough."

"Hey guys!" with that, the aforementioned Sun arrived along with another guy; he was slightly taller and slimmer, and otherwise the body of a swimmer, who with his posture along with his blue hair gave off an aura of coolness.

"Hey Blake! Ruby, Yang, Ice Queen." Sun greeted.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss complained.

"Anyway," Sun dismissed playfully, "Allow me to introduce my old friend and teammate."

"I'm Neptune." The blue-haired boy introduced, somewhat nullifying Sun's offer to give introductions.

Weiss eyed the newcomer with obvious interest, and asked with equally masked interest, "So, Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven," Neptune answered concisely, eying Weiss with equal interest and so flirted, "…and I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel."

"Umm…" Weiss began, apparently flattered, "I'm Weiss."

Jaune audibly grumbled at the unfairness of the world.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune greeted, ignoring Jaune.

Ruby tilted her head, observing unplanned flirting in its natural environment. This was how she learned to flirt and interact with people in her Signal days. While her days at Signal weren't pleasant, the worst part was being rejected by Yang. Other students didn't like Ruby, but they weren't hostile they just left Ruby to her isolation and Ruby never got the will or interest to disrupt that isolation. So her social knowledge was based on observing others and the few interactions she had during group projects/presentations; which meant she knew enough to know how people behaved or at least feign competency when she didn't.

Her efforts to appear normal sexually, or in other words the ability to flirt and show interest sexually, were developed by watching others as she increasingly found she didn't have the natural impulses to do so instinctively. So she took learning experiences when she could. Ruby thought the even more socially impaired Penny would appreciate these observations as well.

Though she had to admit, she did NOT see why Weiss was suddenly interested in this Neptune guy; particularly when Jaune didn't have a bad body type and seemed attractive for what constituted an attractive male. Ruby decided it was a combination of first impressions and personality.

Meanwhile, Yang noticed that Sun was giving Blake multiple looks that the Faunus-girl didn't seem to mind. Spurred by this, Yang suggested to the group, "Hey come on guys, let's get this day started already."

"Yeah!" Nora proclaimed with her arms raised, "Let's go!" And with that the girl jumped out of her seat and ran right out the cafeteria doors.

Ren sighed, quickly picking up Nora's and his own plates, "If we want an intact bowling alley we best make sure she doesn't get there first."

The rest of the group sweat-dropped at Ren's completely serious tone. Ruby nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, best get going."

* * *

Two teenagers approached a bookstore within the city of Vale; Tukson's Bookstore it was called and there was a sign on the door signifying that it was closed and in the process of moving. This didn't deter the two teenagers.

One was male, with gray (he would argue silver) hair and a similarly colored ensemble and was referred to as Mercury Black. The other was a dark-skinned exotic beauty, her green, white, and black accented clothing just enough to cover her legs and upper decency; her name was Emerald Sustrai, and of the two of them, she was clearly not local.

Emerald looked at a slip of paper, "Address is a match."

Mercury, with unnecessary exaggeration, went to look through the windows and said, "There are still a bunch of boxes here, I'd bet he's still around."

Emerald smiled sweetly, "Let's see if we can make a last second 'visit' before he leaves, shall we?"

Mercury grinned, pulling out a screwdriver and bobby pin, "Best not make a lot of noise, keep anyone looking this way distracted will ya?"

Emerald scowled and complained, "Using my illusions on more than one person always gives me such a headache."

"Well," Mercury placated, "then you will have the same feeling I have being in the company of someone with a body like yours yet has no funny bone to go along with it."

Emerald's eye twitched, an illusion hiding any potential blush she had, "Just pick the lock, since you insist on doing this so dramatically."

Mercury smirked at his success of annoying Emerald and picked the lock; it was open in under a minute. And with the door unlocked, the two went inside, in search of their prey – they didn't have to hunt long.

A few minutes later, and they were gone – their flight hidden under illusions. With them they took Tukson's scroll, where tabbed was an audio recording of a young woman's speech and a 'safe' route through the Criminal District to a point of interest in the North – the Fort.

Ten minutes after they left, the bookstore caught fire – Locard's Principle always applied, but setting the place ablaze would make things difficult for the evidence collection teams. With the fire and the use of illusions, this assassination would go unanswered… for a time.

* * *

The cloudy skies high above Vale were white and misty. It was thanks to those clouds and the high elevation that instead of being slowly visible over the horizon the airships of Atlas suddenly pierced through above the city of Vale. To be fair, they had long since been detected by Vale's aerial oriented sensors – a necessary precaution considering the existence of aerial Grimm for one. Vale and the governing Council had been expecting the Atlesian contingency. What Vale at large didn't know was that the Vale Council permitted the transportation of an entire full battalion of Atlesian soldiers and a mid-sized regiment of Atlesian Combat Droids – in particular it was entirely made up of the latest in droid technology, the Atlesian Knight-200 that General Ironwood would be publically unveiling during the Festival's activities at the end of the year. That meant 800 men and 3,000 droids. And enough equipment to arm them all.

As of recently, Roman Torchwick had been slowing down the amount of Dust robberies he had been performing. At the time Vale's Council talked with Atlas about bringing in support, however, he was at an all-time high in activity. Vale's Council was hesitant to spend time and money to start training a more advanced force never mind giving more funding to the existing police force; this was particularly influenced by politics, not just monetary reasons, as the police department had been undergoing recent failures without reliable intelligence from Vale's Cyber Division whose replacement for the head of the department was particularly incompetent. Thusly, it was thought to be easier to 'cash in' some political favors with Atlas and take advantage of the positive public opinion that would come with such visible international cooperation by bringing in Atlas' already existing military to help with the situation. If it weren't for the Vytal Festival, the Vale Council wouldn't have been able to spin their story to the public.

Regardless of the original reasons of bringing in international support, with signs of a gang war starting to break out in the unofficially named Criminal District, Vale's Council was glad to have the presence of General Ironwood and his forces. While Vale couldn't really order Ironwood to just try to instill order, they at least knew that his forces would deter the inevitable fighting in that district to stay in the district and not spill into the city proper; the minor wall separating the Criminal District from the rest of the city existed, but didn't necessarily stopped movement in between – a highway literally went right over the wall.

And thus Atlas and a portion of its air fleet, several warships flanked by support vessels and Bullheads entered Vale - lead by a single vessel with four fins trailing banners with the signature blue of Atlas.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched the Atlesian fleet dock at Beacon from the headmaster's office at the top of Beacon Tower.

Glynda grumbled, "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well…" Ozpin starting trying to play devil's advocate, "running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin then hinted at his true feelings by saying, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

Ozpin had been notified of the Atlesian contingency by Vale's Council… a day ago. It was a clear of a sign as any that there were those on the council that no longer trusted Beacon's Headmaster. Why this was the case was something Ozpin planned on investigating, however, he already had an inkling as to why. ' _Connected to the 'game'? Or isolated coincidence?_ ' It could easily be written off that Vale's Council saw the recent hacking incidents and the rise of Roman Torchwick as Ozpin's fault - as illogical as that was. Ozpin could _ask_ Huntsmen and Huntresses to go out and patrol. However, he didn't have unlimited funds to pay them, and not all Huntsmen could afford to volunteer that much of their time. In fact, Ozpin's funds primarily came from the Vale Council itself - as student dues were practically non-existent since the Kingdom paid for enrollment in Beacon should the student pass the testing. So it was unfair for the Council to blame Ozpin for not hiring enough Huntsmen because it was the Council responsible for giving him money to hire Huntsmen. Clearly that wasn't going to stop them from shifting the blame to him.

The part terminal part desk notified Ozpin that someone was requesting access to the headmaster's office and he accepted with an audible, "Come in." The voice recognition software proceeded on doing its work splendidly.

The elevator door unlocked and opened revealing the man in question, General Ironwood a man whose stature and attire embodied the military lifestyle; a false smile hiding cold, calculating eyes. "Ozpin." He greeted.

"Hello General," Ozpin returned, referring to the other man with the role he was obviously embodying.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood permitted casually, walking over to shake Ozpin's hands with both of his own, "It's been too long!" He commented with genuine affection.

"And Glynda!" He turned and greeted the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon. Ironwood flirted, "It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James," Glynda replied with obviously fake gratitude and dismissed Ironwood's compliment with a wave of her hand; to her it was just words meant to ease the tension of Ironwood's sudden arrival with a small army than to actually be of substance. Sick already of Ironwood's politicking, she notified Ozpin, "I'll be outside." And with that she quickly stalked off to the elevator and left the office.

Ironwood, a little put off at being deflected, commented playfully, "Well she hasn't changed a bit."

"So…" Ozpin began, equally not caring enough about the politics to dance around the subject at hand, "What in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He poured himself a cup of coffee conveniently on his desk. Ozpin continued in stride, "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood began, not answering and accepting coffee additives from Ozpin. "Besides, with you hosting… I thought this would be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin internally rolled his eyes, quickly deciphering the hidden meaning in the cryptic sentence. Ozpin himself was much better at doing this. Ozpin went around to sit at his desk, offering a seat to Ironwood and replied, "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends… however, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

It was not only worry born out of reasonably caution. Sure there was the slim possibility of Atlas being infiltrated and trying to start a war, but he trusted James enough to know that would not be the case. The real problem would by the echoes and new possibilities brought by the arrival of the Atlesian forces. All of Ozpin's plans to locate, identify, and counter-act the agents of Salem would now have to be re-thought in order to account for new unexpected variables that was the Atlas Military.

"Well…" Ironwood began to answer, looking mildly worried, "concern is what brought them here."

Fine, if James wanted to keep on dancing around the subject, Oz could do that do. "I understand travel between kingdoms has been increasingly difficult as of late - "

Ozpin was interrupted by the calm yet irritated interjection of James, "Oz… you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin took a sip of his drink and sighed in disapproval, "We are in a time of peace," he reminded, "Shows of force like this—are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Ozpin refrained from referring to an army as being powerful.

Ironwood protested, "But if what Qrow said is true-"

But was interrupted by Oz, "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully."

Ironwood winced in irritation at the implied insult to his intelligence and tactical knowledge. Didn't Ozpin know he thought this through?!

Ozpin continued without pausing, "It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Did James not understand the message he was sending by having done this? Did he not understand the echoes caused by one's actions?

Ironwood protested, "I'm just being cautious."

"As am I." Ozpin retorted, not believing that Ironwood's actions had no either political motive. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me," Ironwood responded jadedly, "I am. However…" Ironwood questioned, "ask yourself this…. Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin looked Ironwood right in the eyes, "Honestly, I pray they never have to, which is why I would like to stop things before they go that far if possible. I believe in my students. I would caution you to question if the actions you are undertaking are actually necessary or good."

Ironwood looked ready to protest, but Ozpin changed subjects, "So, I see that you brought Winter Schnee along with you. I would have thought you would have left her behind to help your deputy in running things in Atlas. I wonder why out of all your operatives you brought her along with you."

"I figured that Miss Schnee would appreciate the opportunity to visit her family that chooses to study abroad rather than back home." Ironwood answered diplomatically.

"Ah," Ozpin understood, "So you also seek to scout the younger Schnee sister. Let me remind you that here in Beacon we allow students to choose their own paths and so it is up to them whether or not they take up your 'offer'."

Ironwood questioned, "And who is it you think our other supposed target is?"

Ozpin sighed, that question effectively proved his suspicions correct. He sighed with disapproval, "I would have thought, James, that considering what you knew you would understand the importance of Choice."

"And I do," Ironwood protested, "I will not force either of them to do anything or make decisions without their consent."

Ozpin frowned, "While Miss Rose is within these walls she is under my protection. It is important she learn and grow as she sees fit."

Ironwood protested, "I just want to help a prodigious student uncover her full potential."

"You mean uncover her full usefulness to your military." Ozpin chided harshly.

Ironwood gritted his teeth, "I think we have reached an impasse on this line of debate and would be best to speak of other things lest our relationship deteriorate." Ironwood took a step back, "I think I will take my leave and give us both some time to think about things."

"Very well." Ozpin accepted, "Don't be a stranger, James, it would not do us good to divide ourselves over petty disagreements."

"Believe me," Ironwood replied, "I understand that sentiment completely."

And with that the General left, leaving Ozpin to his thoughts and formulating plans.

* * *

Penny sat on her bed, holding her legs and staring at the wall across from her, trying to block out the noises in the back of her head.

She was a bit sad today, Ruby had invited her to participate in activities before the semester started, but she had to turn it down. Atlas was expected to arrive today and she was told to wait at her hotel to give her report and run diagnostics.

She didn't want to do any of that though; she wanted to spend time with Ruby! True, she had a couple other opportunities that she enjoyed with Ruby over the past two weeks. And yes, Ruby's teammates didn't completely like her, but they didn't dislike her though! And they at least treated her civilly. At the very least they looked at her like she was a person. She didn't get that at Atlas. Ironwood, Miss Schnee, her 'team' – they all didn't see a person and Penny knew it.

Penny's expression became determined; she wasn't going to undergo the diagnostics! They always made her feel subdued, her mannerism and responses more robotic and closure to her default programming. She wanted to learn, grow, and be real!

 _You aren't real!_

 _I am real!_

 _No, I am!_

 _Get off of me!_

 _Let me go!_

 _Where am I?!_

 _Free me!_

 _Fake!_

"Stop it… Shut up." Penny mumbled to herself.

A dignified knocking on the door alerted Penny to new arrivals. Probably the initial team for gathering her report before giving her a diagnostics and reboot before her 'team' arrived.

Penny collected herself, went over, and opened the door and found Miss Schnee to her surprise, "Miss Schnee! It's a pleasure to see you! I was not aware _you_ would be coming."

Winter raised an eyebrow at the greeting, entered the room and closed the door, "The General received your weekly reports and approved your request to postpone your regular diagnostics and reboot. He agrees that it is important for your public appearances for the Vytal Festival and for your interactions with Miss Rose be coherent."

Penny's smile reached her cheeks and she jumped in place, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let the General down!" Normally, Penny would be more reserved, but if Ms. Winter Schnee was not even going to engage with conversational pleasantries with her than Penny was going to act how she wanted to. ' _I don't care what you think of me, Ms. Schnee. I have to be real!_ '

Winter's gaze observed Penny's behavior and noted it for later, "See to it that you don't. In regards to why I am here, the General has ordered me to help you in easing Miss Rose as well as my younger sister into… 'considering' joining Atlas Academy. So I would like to personally listen to your observations of them both and their teams personally."

Penny hid her uncertainty on whether she actually wanted Weiss or let alone Ruby to join Atlas and nodded. She told Winter everything that she believed Ruby would approve of and thus was purposefully vague. She found that half-truths were able to get around her odd tendency to hiccup every time she lied. If only the sneezing would stop though.

* * *

By the time Emerald and Mercury made it back to the main warehouse the sky was orange and beginning it's descent. They didn't have long before Cinder should arrive and they all move to infiltrate Beacon Academy.

However, they quickly ended up running into Roman Torchwick, who was bust trying to get the warehouse organized after his latest haul. Despite being busy, he was apparently on the look-out for them and instantly spotted them and went over to them, "Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"

Emerald shivered in disgust and shoved away the hand try to pet her head, "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

Roman rolled his eyes in irritation _, "That_ was a joke. And _this…_ just might tell me where you two have been all day." He said producing a familiar slip of paper.

Emerald's eye widened, "What? Ah…"

Roman chided, "I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He quickly inspected the address and his tone became much less playful, "Why do you have this address?"

Emerald sassed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would," Roman sassed back, "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury interjected, "One of them, at least."

Roman crushed the paper in his hand, "I had that under control."

Mercury grinned in victory, "A packed up shop and a save route to that Fort said otherwise."

' _Oh these little shits._ ' Roman internally cursed, Roman was too used to being the guy in charge; if these shits thought they could get away with talking back to him just because Cinder liked them a little, they had another thing coming.

"Listen, you little punk." Roman threatened, "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by the haughty voice of a monster he desperately didn't want to hear.

"Do _what,_ Roman?" Cinder questioned, having appeared seemingly out of shadows.

Roman laughed nervously, "I'd, uh… _not_ kill them?"

Emerald's face lit up, "Cinder!"

Cinder temporarily ignored her current protégé and continued prodding Roman, "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

Roman protested, "I was _going_ to."

But Emerald wasn't going to just give the asshole a break, " _He_ was going to escape to that Fort! Mercury and _I_ decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

Roman couldn't hold back the snort at Emerald calling someone else a rat. ' _Hypocrite_ ' he thought hypocritically.

Mercury corrected, "He had claws though, not a literal rat."

Emerald deadpanned, "Thanks for clearing that up, genius."

Mercury smirked, knowing it would piss Emerald off, "Thank you, you're welcome."

"Quiet." Cinder chided threateningly, "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

Roman laughed quietly at the two in the background. ' _Get rekt you little shits._ '

Emerald protested, "I just thought…"

Cinder glared, energy flashing through her eyes, "Do not think! …Obey."

A wave of instinctual fear flashed through Emerald before calming, she bowed her head, "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder turned back to Roman, "And _you_. Why wasn't this job taken care of sooner?"

Feeling aggravated, Roman's inhibitions went away as he dramatically pointed around himself at the warehouse full of stolen Dust, "Uh…? Eh…? Eh…? EHHHHHH! _Sorry_ if I've been a little busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

Mercury deadpans, "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Emerald actually laughed at that, causing Mercury to swell internally with pride.

Roman scowled, "Look around kid; I've got this entire town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we are sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds, than we know what to do with!"

With mock politeness, Roman questioned, "Speaking of which, if you guys won't minds filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother_!"

"Oh, Roman." Cinder approached him, "You got to have faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman and everyone nearby shivered in fear as a wave of _pure, unnatural power_ washed over them for a moment and then vanished.

Cinder turned away, "Besides, we're done with Dust."

Roman looked puzzled, "What."

"We are moving," Cinder announced, "Have the White Fang clear out this and our other buildings. I'll send you the details and coordinates shortly."

"Coordinates?" Roman questioned.

She answered, "We are proceeding to phase two."

Cinder led Mercury and Emerald away to prepare for Beacon. Emerald took a moment to taunt Roman for having successfully pickpocketed his lighter, knowing he would use it eventually. She knew it was childish, but the asshole deserved it.

"Now," Cinder addressed them, "our fanged traitor was heading to the Fort you say?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Mercury confirmed, "He could have easily gotten a ticket out of the country, but all we could find was a route through the District that lead to the Fort the Fang lost a few weeks ago."

"Interesting," Cinder said slowly, taking this information in, "Why would someone who knew they would be potentially assassinated head through the District he knows we operate out of? Why go to a Fort the Fang had been at until recently…"

Emerald spoke up, "He had this audio recording tabbed."

Cinder nodded, "Play it."

They listened to a recording of a speech made by a young woman, a speech of hope for the end of hate and the end of discrimination. A speech calling for an inevitable rise against the White Fang. A call to revolution.

Cinder frowned slightly; this unlike the arrival of Atlas was not an advantage to her plans. The White Fang as a united front against the Kingdoms was a most useful asset and it would not do for them to end up in civil war. Successful dissent against the White Fang as well as successful protest without the White Fang hurt the narrative she wanted to tell. On the other side, there were no confirmation that this potential group would be any more successful than the other small resistance groups – since they want to fight the large White Fang and larger governments of Kingdoms.

And then Cinder remembered that the speaker identified themselves as Blake Belladonna. She sounded and confirmed herself to be around 17 years old. A team? She could be part of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Cinder realized, ' _An unknown, unpredictable new variable_.' This message wasn't that old, but was enough to convince an experienced ex-member of the White Fang to head her way?! This was dangerous… however…

Cinder smirked, "I guess it wouldn't do if it was too easy. We'll have to keep an eye on how this group progresses. It either won't or it will become a threat. Either way, there is always a path to make this in our favor." It would take time, but Cinder was confident if this group grew in strength she would have a way to make it work for her plans. And if not, this 'Covenant' would be destroyed by their own ambition. It was just a matter of time.

Cinder looked to the two, "Enough of this for now, this changes nothing. Let us get ready and move."

"Right." The two confirmed.

Cinder smiled as they changed into school uniforms they acquired. She couldn't help but be excited, it was so much more fun to beat an enemy that tried than one that failed to resist. She chuckled darkly; with her power victory was inevitable.

* * *

As the sun began to set in the distance, the members of teams RWBY and JNPR walked the halls of the dorm building towards their dorm-rooms. Ruby led the procession, her head held high as the rest followed in various states of awe, surprise, or amusement.

Don't get the wrong impression; Ruby had utterly failed at bowling. Nobody among their group had actually ever played the game. Ruby and Yang and Pyrrha hadn't simply because they didn't choose too before. Weiss hadn't ever played as it wasn't a sport her Father had deemed appropriate. Ren, Nora, Blake, and Jaune spent most of their lives outside of Kingdom walls and so never had the chance.

Despite this, Ren managed to get the highest score, followed shortly by Weiss and Pyrrha; his natural grace and finesse gained from martial arts training were enough to clinch the 'win'. Yang would have done better, but she had more power in her arms than fine control; in fact she and her score rivaled with Nora with predictable enthusiasm and property damage caused between the two. Blake's performance was decent but amateur as she expected. Jaune's clumsiness almost put him in last if it weren't for the fact for the life of her Ruby could not throw the bowling ball down the lane properly.

It would seem that despite being able to throw grenade sized objects easily, Ruby was not capable of tossing heavier objects without extra speed and momentum on her side.

What had instead generated their awe and amusement was when they went to cool down with board games in the library. They had decided to each play a game of Remnant – a strategy/card based game with the goal of 'conquering' Remnant. JNPR didn't have the chance to play the game long enough for much to happen before RWBY had finished their game. Typically, it was a game that took thirty minutes to several hours depending on the competency of the players and luck of the cards.

Instead Ruby- playing as Atlas - conquered Vale, who was played by Blake, in the first three turns of the game. Her strategy was to instead of taking advantage of one of Atlas' abilities to draw more cards and thus 'build' more robot troops was to just take all of her troops and immediately swarm Vale with air units followed by heavy vehicles and infantry. Going on a roll, Ruby ignored Weiss' protests and proceeded to continue her blitzkrieg into Vacuo while leaving a robot army trap card hidden in the snows of Mantle to ironically intercept the surprise invasion of Yang's Mistral (ironic since Yang was fond of trap cards, though Weiss and Blake never had the chance to experience it). And so a game that is, among casual players, usually thirty minutes long was over in ten.

Needless to say, Ruby's predatory glance in their direction caused JNPR to end their game early and for everyone to call it quits for the night.

Ruby looked behind her to take in their expressions once more, and blinked as she noticed that Pyrrha's was reserved, as if part of her wasn't allowing herself to enjoy the atmosphere; a sign which told Ruby that Pyrrha had something against her. Ruby made sure to note this and try and confront Pyrrha on a later occasion.

Distracted, Ruby walked right into a different group heading the opposite direction, almost causing her to fall.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she stabilized herself and then looked at the group in question.

From their clothing to posture, they were undoubtedly foreign, which was odd since all incoming students had other lodging if they were staying on Beacon's campus. One was a dark-skinned teen girl with green hair and red eyes. Another was a tall light-skinned teen male with silver hair and violet eyes(1). The last was what had to be a young woman who was slightly taller than the silver-haired male. She had amber eyes and dark, black hair.

Ruby introduced herself, "Are you okay? My name is Ruby."

"I'm Emerald." The green-haired girl introduced as she smiled. "And I'm fine, though maybe watch where you are going next time, okay?"

Ruby kept her expression the same and equally casual, but internally she frowned; that smile of Emerald's seemed fake. No, it _was_ fake, there was no real emotion behind it at all. Ruby could See it. Ruby wondered if it was just her perceptive eyes or if her increased social interaction allowed her to notice this; it was probably a mix of both. It was hard to describe, a sudden realization that Emerald's outward projection just had to be _wrong_ , something _not true_.

Regardless of Emerald's insincerity, Ruby chuckled sheepishly, "Right." Her tone turned inquisitive, "You're new here. I don't recognize you. You must be students here for the Festival correct?"

"Indeed," The older woman stepped forward and answered, "Visiting from Haven particularly." The woman recognized the unsaid question of 'where are you from?'

A small part of Ruby felt like she recognized this woman, but after a moment she let it slide… for the time being; she made a mental image of the woman before her to keep in mind for later. Ruby gave her most convincing smile and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you! But you should know that exchange students have their own dormitories to the east of here."

The silver-haired teen responded with faux innocence, "I guess we just got turned around."

"Happens all the time," Ruby acquiesced, "Regardless, you should probably hurry along before it gets too late. Wouldn't want to be escorted to your dorms by the guards because you got lost in the middle of the night, right?"

The older woman smiled, a smile Ruby knew was predatory despite the woman's attempt to hide it, "That would be just awful, wouldn't it?" The woman then looked at the other two with her, "Let's go then."

The foreign group then went on their way, the older woman saying as she passed, "Maybe we'll see you around."

Ruby didn't respond, instead watching as the foreign group left and ignoring the awkward silence of her and Jaune's team.

Blake was the first to speak up, "Something was off about them."

Weiss nodded, "Some people take the Tournament really seriously. It's no surprise it brings in contestants like them who are more… critical. People dead-set on winning."

Ruby agreed, "They are hiding something, watch what you do and say in front of others, especially them. Are future competitors are here and many may try to get as much of an edge as possible that includes information. And they'll try to deceive you to get it… but some just want to have fun. Good luck separating which is which."

Jaune gulped, the sudden pressure not helping the still insecure fighter.

The two teams then went on their way in contemplative silence, some more excited than others for the Tournament at the end of the year.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Date Published: 9/20/17**

 **It's ya boi.**

 **Sorry it's been awhile, life has been happening. I'm in school right now, so I will try to post once a month but no promises. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. Volume 2 should be interesting, but I'm more excited for Volume 3 and Volume 4 in the timeline. Side note: excited to see Volume 5 in October. Hopefully more will actually happen, am I right?**

 **So, for the record, June's presented scenario is basically a summary of the lesson learned from visiting the Telos Station in KOTOR II; a game I played a little too much while writing that part of the chapter.**

 **The timeline has shifted! Winter has arrived earlier than she did before! Ironwood is looking to recruit Weiss and Ruby; one to get another Schnee in his camp and Ruby for her lineage. Meanwhile, Penny continues to get relevance.**

 **Ruby begins to develop a unique and complex philosophy by learning from Saffron's mistakes. Meanwhile, poor Tukson didn't flee in time, but there are those already beginning to flock to the Fort. The Covenant is growing. And Cinder begins the next step in her grand plot to throw Vale into chaos.**

 **Saffron keeps on coming up despite being dead for a reason. Partially, bias, sue me. But mostly because he serves as a foil to Ruby that I can easily bounce concepts off of at Ruby to help her decide on what she wants to be and not to be. It's something I will be trying to expand with as I develop the rest of team RWBY during this Volume.**

 **Ruby isn't buying Emerald's shit and no one can forget Cinder's booty so Ruby has a vague feeling of remembrance – happens all the time in real life so not too crazy.**

 **Next time our gang gets to greet Winter, see more Penny, and begin investigating the seeming connection between Torchwick and the White Fang. All while building businesses, running a town, and building a rebellion; good thing there is no Death Star.**

 **(1) The wiki says in Volume II and beyond that Mercury's eyes are grey/silver. Um. That's not okay. Unless he is a silver eyed warrior, he is getting 'normal' eyes like everyone else. So he is bestowed his Volume I eye color as listed in the wiki. I get he is mercury themed, but I don't care, it goes too far.**


	21. Chapter 20: Mysteries

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 2: Arc 1: Atlas & Reconnaissance

Chapter 20: Mysteries

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._ "

-4f2f6920aeff56e795b0e4ab94643c82

* * *

First day of classes this new semester weren't spectacularly interesting. It was mostly spent with the teachers introducing the class' expectations for the semester as well as welcoming the exchange students to Beacon. And they say 'mostly' since Professor Port decided to kick things off with one of his infamous stories; at least he was kind enough to not give the exchange students false expectations of his class. Team RWBY mercifully slept through that class; Jaune seemed slightly disappointed afterwards.

The most memorable moment of that class for everyone was when Ruby suddenly jumped up into awakeness in the middle of class yelling, "That's it!"

The class just looked at her weirdly, whether they were from Beacon or not was irrelevant. Unfortunately for justice, Ruby's comment made perfect sense to Professor Port and so got away with a warning to remember her inside voice.

When the now awake Weiss asked what that was all about, Ruby revealed, "I was dreaming about my designs for _that_. I think I have an idea on how to finally improve that problem I mentioned."

Weiss had nodded, keeping that in mind for later.

Immediately after classes were over for the day, team RWBY made their way back to dorms to change into combat gear. The plan was to meet with willing members of team JNPR (and maybe Sun and co) in the library to discuss the plan as they know it for investigating the link between Roman Torchwick and the White Fang.

Ruby was wearing her gear which would have her recognized as the 'Red Death' when she goes into the Criminal District. The rest of RWBY had changed into outfits that looked casual, but were simultaneously designed for ease of movement in combat.*

That was one of two strategies of armored combat particularly used against Grimm, either be mobile enough to not be hit or wear armor to tank damage without losing aura. Mobility was generally proven to be preferred. Ruby, however, pondered that Yang in particular could pull off some armor since she was the tank of the group. Something to consider for the future.

It was right as they finished changing that they heard an interestingly polite knocking on the door. The group looked at each other in confusion, since their room wasn't the meeting place and they weren't expecting anyone. Weiss shrugged, and being the closest one to the door, went to open it.

Her eyes widened in surprise and recognition, "Winter! It's so good to see you! You're here?" She started excited and finished with a question, curious.

Ruby looked over Weiss' shoulder, "And Penny too?"

Penny smiled and waved, "Hello Ruby and team!"

"Who is this?" Yang asked as Blake checked that her bow was tight.

"Right!" Weiss lightly hopped in place as she turned to her team, "This is my elder sister, Winter, she's a Huntress Specialist in Atlas."

Winter nodded, stepping into the room, "Indeed. It's… interesting being here at Beacon again, it's been some time since I last visited."

"So," Weiss began, "what does bring you to Beacon? I thought you would be helping out at Atlas or on… another mission."

"Classified." Winter suddenly and coldly replied before flinching so subtly Ruby would have missed it if she wasn't a few feet away. "But let's leave work at work, shall we? I'm here as your elder sister not a Huntress." Winter recovered.

Blake narrowed her eyes, not buying Winter's recovering statement, while Ruby didn't visibly show her similar opinion.

Weiss, however, did not but regardless was suspicious, "This is a treat then! Normally you have been too busy with work to visit, even when I was back home."

"Ironwood is a very demanding commanding officer, and he does so to bring out the best in his agents." Winter so casually recited you would have thought that she read off of a card. "Regardless, you have yet to introduce me to your… friends here?" She finished with a question, unsure as whether to call Weiss' team-mates her friends as well.

Weiss' eyes widened, "Of course! This is…" But she was interrupted by…

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's elder sister. Nice to meet ya!" Said blond offered her hand for a handshake.

A beat passed in tense silence.

Winter took the handshake and smirked as she felt Yang's grip, "Well met."

Winter then released her grip and had turned to Ruby, "And you must be Ruby Rose. The Leader. Weiss has mentioned you in her letters."

Ruby glanced at Weiss who gave a motion as if saying 'nothing specific'. She looked back at Winter, "That's right. I hope only good things had been mentioned!" She finished with a smile.

"Weiss was initially jealous of your position as leader," Winter informed bluntly – simultaneously causing Weiss to blush and otherwise look incredulous. "I was glad to see her get over that minor detail and grow stronger for it."

Ruby glanced and noted Weiss' continued blush, the younger Schnee clearly appreciated the praise of her elder.

Ruby looked back and commented to Winter, "Weiss is really talented and determined. We are glad to have her." Ruby hid her enjoyment as Weiss' blush increased at the praise.

Any tension that would have left the room from Winter's sudden appearance was crushed when the last member of their team spoke up blandly, "I'm Blake, if we are doing introductions."

Ruby spotted how Winter's eyes darted to Blake's bow and then back to eye contact. She was sure Blake saw it too. "Indeed, a pleasure to meet you Blake."

Blake nodded, ending introductions on a somewhat awkward note.

Winter moved her hands from behind to, to grasping each other in front of her, "Well, to 'business' then. As you all can imagine, I am here to visit and spend time with my sister here. I am not… adverse to having her team members join us. However, Penny here was particularly interested in speaking to you Ruby; you two are acquainted correct?"

"Yeah," Ruby answered, "Penny's my friend." Ruby glanced over to her team members, Weiss looked happy at the chance to spend time with her sister, but also worried – remembering they had plans already that were very important. Blake and Yang also looked worried, again their focus being on the plans they had scheduled.

Thankfully, Ruby was a quick thinker, "We wouldn't want to interrupt your family visit, besides we have a project we need to work on. We can catch Weiss up tomorrow. And I don't mind Penny tagging along with us, it'll still be fun." She assured at the end.

Winter nodded, as if trying to determine if Ruby was lying or not, but let it drop, "Very well, is that alright with you all? Weiss?"

Blake and Yang nodded, though Yang looked a little confused. Weiss, a little confused as well, conceded, "Of course, that's fine with me."

Winter nodded to herself, "Excellent, we best get going then, we need to head back before your curfew."

And with that Winter quickly ushered herself and Weiss out the door, which closed behind them after Penny slinked into the room.

As soon as that door closed, Ruby lifted _the Quantum Communicator_ and began typing into it.

Penny questioned, "What are you doing, Ruby?"

Ruby answered immediately, "Texting Weiss her task. I'm sure being all serious and investigating the increased activities of the White Fang might impress her older sister. And if Weiss doesn't trust Winter enough to do it in her company then she at least knows what we all need of her so she can be prepared to do so later."

Blake gave Ruby a dissatisfied look, which Ruby instantly translated and responded to, "Yes, Winter is a Schnee - so much so that is painfully obvious, yes. But if Weiss wants to trust her then I will too and so should you."

Blake looked ready to protest, but then just as quickly deflated, "I'll… trust Weiss' judgment."

Ruby smiled at her, while Yang put a hand on Blake's shoulder with a smile of her own.

Ruby then addressed seriously, "Alright, so do you guys remember what we talked about earlier?"

Blake started, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. I will be infiltrating one of these major White Fang rallies near the border of the Criminal District. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Blake blushed, "The Covenant has been growing faster than I expected. I think people have been spreading my speech around; though most of them are untrained teenagers. Regardless, a few of the older members – some of which are ex-White Fang – plan on interrupting another of the major rallies to vocally protest against White Fang aggression and hate speech." It wouldn't accomplish much, but it was a step.

The Fort and its settlement of Red-Fang had been growing quickly over the past two weeks. To be fair, there are plenty of settlements throughout the District and many miles of land with buildings that were far from decrepit. However, there was still plenty of gang and interpersonal violence, and with a gang war starting in the District, many were fleeing to places of sanctuary and the traditional settlements can't handle the 'refugees'.

Yang spoke up next, "I have a few contacts near the District border – Junior's bar in particular. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard. And frankly, considering what you did to him last time you were there, it would be best if you, Ruby, were not there. He'd clam up too much."

Ruby nodded sagely, "Fair enough." She then spoke aloud for clarifications sake, "I, and Penny too, have experience in the District and know a lot of its layout and generally where the gangs like to move and operate. I, under my alternate persona, can easily move through the more dangerous parts of the District." The fact this was due to her semblance and fear/awe of said persona was left unsaid.

Ruby continued, "I will talk with the local settlements and see if they know anything about the White Fang and Torchwick's movement in the region. If we can find Torchwick's hideout, we can get Ozpin and actual Huntsmen to raid the base and stop Torchwick before his plans even get the chance to be executed."

Blake smirked, "And?"

Ruby coughed, "And I can use the opportunity to negotiate trade deals between the individual settlements and the Fort. There is plenty of debris and materials in the District's more damaged regions; the settlements salvage through them on a regular basis for supplies and building materials and they have plenty of experience scavenging. If I can work out a deal, the Fort can then trade the materials to companies that produce building materials; giving the factories in the Fort raw material with which to build things. A portion, for example, could be used to building robots or turrets with which to trade to the settlements; they could always use more protection against the gangs and other raiding groups."

Something to understand about the population of the District - the environment did one of two things to the populous. It either breaks them, causing them to either live in poverty and despair or to embrace violence in the form of the gangs or the White Fang. Or it forces them to grow stronger; in most cases this was combat skill, but there were many who used their experiences to learn how to build things – whether it be shelter or how to jury-rig a gun or turret together - or how to get computers in abandoned building to unlock sealed doors and so on and so forth.

With the surge of people joining the Red-Fang settlement in the Fort that meant Ruby had a source of qualified enough engineers to get the factory equipment running. It was an odd situation, admittedly. The Fort, built to be an autonomous facility that didn't need government aid, required a team of engineers to maintain the equipment. The factory machinery could build just about anything given the right instructions, but would degrade without a steady supply of spare parts and tender care. Apparently the General that build the facility believed in keeping his soldiers as busy as possible. Maybe that's why the facility was abandoned.

"I see!" Penny spoke up, reminding everyone she was there and heard all of that; causing Blake and Yang to blink. Penny told Ruby, "I would not mind accompanying you! That's fine with you, right Ruby?"

Ruby blinked, having honestly forgot Penny was there when mentioning everything about the Fort and the Covenant. She then smiled and told Penny, "I would appreciate it."

"Spectacular!" Penny exclaimed in excitement, "Lead the way, and I will follow!"

Ruby nodded to her and then looked at the remainder of her team, "Meet up, and talk with JNPR and anyone else with them in the library and then work on your objectives. I'll send a message with suggestions for them to investigate if they are up to it."

Yang mock saluted while Blake nodded hesitantly. Blake herself was unsure of it being wise to involve Jaune or Nora in any of this; Jaune due to his obvious lack of skill or mental fortitude and Nora due to her eccentrics.

Ruby guessed the later correctly, "Don't worry, Nora knows how to be serious… it's just not obvious sometimes."

Blake rolled her eyes as she went to the door with Yang in tow, "Right. Talk to you later."

Ruby watched as the two closed the door behind them and then moved over to the window and opened it. Ruby smirked over at Penny, "Who needs doors and stairs when there is a perfectly good window right here, am I right?"

Penny giggled, "It is good exercise for Landing Stratagem Protocols."

Ruby waved Penny over, "Come on, I'd like to at least pretend that we can get back before curfew. You wouldn't get in too much trouble would you? I mean, it _would_ be just an _accident_."

Penny looked mischievous as she approached the window, "Oh dear, my Scroll's battery ran out of charge and I lost track of the time. Oh dear, oh dear."

Ruby snickered, "I'm a bad influence, I've been around you for almost a month and you are forgetting to charge your Scroll? What a shame."

Penny giggled as she leaned over the window's edge, "You seem to be forgetting the part where your influence is having me jump out a window a story or two upwards."

Ruby faked as if she were going to push Penny over the edge, causing the other girl to squeal. "Details, details. You'll live."

Penny reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand, "I believe the term is, 'while the night is young'?"

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief as Penny started leaning dangerously over the window while still holding onto her hand with a death grip, "You wouldn't."

Penny's smile was as bright as the sun, "Let's live!"

And so Penny acquiesced to Ruby's suggesting of jumping out the window, pulling Ruby along with her. Ruby yelled in surprise while Penny laughed joyfully, a sword launching out of her backpack and sticking into a tall tree in the below courtyard. The end result being an intertwined mess of limbs of the two girls and a comical amount of leaves.

Ruby mumbled into Penny's chest, a bit dazed, "We are going to need to work on that 'landing strategy'."

Penny giggled, "I said it was an important exercise."

Ruby sighed, "Now is that my left or right leg?"

* * *

As the sun began to set, engines roared and the clanking of metal stopped in front of a very familiar bar.

Yang took off her helmet, and casually dismounted _Bumblebee,_ smirking proudly at the dazed look of Neptune.

"So," Yang began, addressing their third member, "Nora, how and why do you have a metal horse and where can I get one?"

Nora, atop said metal and _armored_ horse, laughed, "I gave Ruby most of my construction allowance to build this for me last semester." Beacon allotted a set amount of supplies its students could access – typically for weapons and weapon maintenance; this was particularly done to get people like Ruby to tinker and create new gadgets. This sort of fulfilled that purpose, horses are good for multi-terrain. This mechanical one only needed to swap in an appropriate Dust crystal for power for maintenance excluding usual repairs.

Nora continued, "Your horse might be a motorbike, but my motorbike is a horse."

Yang nodded slowly, "Fair enough."

Yang's attention was brought back to the 'Bar' when she heard the sound of the bouncers barricading themselves inside the building. Yang smirked, ' _Silly guards._ ' Like a measly door was going to stop Yang Xiao Long from entering a building.

The group, under Yang's lead went over to the door. Yang motioned to Nora, "Care to do the honors?"

Nora grinned back, "On it!"

* * *

"Boss!"

Junior had been having a bad few weeks. His reputation was shot thanks to the failed invasion of the Fort and if the gangs weren't busy fighting each other they would have paid him an _unpleasant_ visit. Thankfully, with the violence came an opportunity to play both sides and keep in the intelligence game. However, that required him to keep some sort of semblance of calm in his fine establishment.

His idiotic guards yelling for him wasn't a good sign.

Junior sighed, setting a glass down, "What is it?"

"It's her!" One of them exclaimed.

"She's back!" The other explained unhelpfully.

Junior panicked, "Which one?!"

"The yellow one!"

Junior grimaced, "Fuck." At least the red one didn't cause massive property damage.

Junior took a deep breath, "Alright. It's ok. Everyone calm down. I prepared for this."

He pointed over at the door, which from the inside was clearly thickly armored and reinforced, "You all see that there door?"

A cacophony of, "Yeah, Boss," responded to him.

"It's going to take more than common Dust rounds and explosives to pierce armor that thick. How thick is it?" Junior chuckled, "Well, half as thick as my dick. So thick you'd need military-grade grenades to even think of denting it."

And of course it was at that moment that the door exploded.

Yang waved through the dust and debris from behind Nora, "Helloooo!"

The Nora in question was in front of the door with _Magnhild_ in its grenade launcher form.

Junior, in a strangely calm voice, commented, "Fuck, that's a military-grade grenade launcher." He then yelled, "HOLY FUCK, that's a military-grade grenade launcher!"

Nora's eye twinkled, "Haven't you heard? Bitches love cannons!" And with she fired a single grenade into the bar, not close enough to hurt anyone, but enough to cause collateral damage and harmlessly knock a few guards to the ground.

"Fuck, fuck! Alright! Calm down, jeez!" Junior angrily begged, his words encouraging other guards to lower their weapons.

Yang nodded to Nora, who nodded back before holstering her weapon.

"So," Junior began as they entered the bar, himself still behind the counter, "Blondie, you are here. Trashing my bar... again… why?"

Yang sat down at the bar stool, with her comrades flanking her on both sides, smirking all the while, "Let's have a chat, Junior."

* * *

About an hour after having left the others, Weiss and Winter could be found leaving a tea shop/café a few blocks away from Vale's Main CCT Tower. It was thanks to this tower that all of Vale, and Vale City in particular, could easily communicate with itself and the other Kingdoms of Remnant.

The Main Tower was particularly specialized for communicating (and thus transferring data) over long distances; meaning it was particularly good at communicating with the Central Towers in the other Kingdoms. Communication within the Kingdoms still relied on these Central CCT Towers, but communications between and within cities were typically carried out through local (and smaller) towers and receivers/transceivers. For example, the reason communications blacked out in the Forever Fall Forest was because the Local Tower in a nearby city was hacked - the Main Tower was still running, but the connection to the local tower was interrupted.

And so the capital city of Vale had plenty of smaller towers and receivers throughout it; one was in Beacon's library after all. However, for the more sensitive and long distance transmission Weiss was intending it would be safer and faster if done in the Main Tower.

Not that Weiss was thinking about that in particular all that much; her dinner with her elder sister was… surprisingly awkward. Winter had always been harsh -no, intense is a better word – but she seemed distant, as if she _was_ still at work which bothered Weiss greatly.

* * *

 _They had hardly sat down at the café before Winter started asking questions, "How_ has _Beacon been treating you?"_

" _Ah," Weiss stuttered slightly, unprepared for the question, "It's been pleasant, fantastic even. The weather is nice, though it rains too much for my tastes. Other students are generally amicable. The teachers are brilliant… for the most part." Weiss muttered the last bit to herself, apparently Winter didn't catch it._

 _Winter smiled, but it looked strained, "Any hobbies?"_

" _I still sing occasionally," Weiss admitted, "it's been by myself, however. I haven't had the time or equipment to play the piano since coming here. I've been continuing my personal research into Dust combinations and a few other…" Weiss thought of her and Ruby as well as the others of her team, "projects." She finished._

" _Understandable about the piano," Winter noted and then probed, "I take it you are focusing on your studies then? How are your grades?"_

" _Correct." Weiss answered, telling a half-truth and a little surprised at how engaging Winter was being, "I am within the top five of all of my classes, leader in Dust Studies, of course."_

" _Really? That's splendid news." Winter congratulated._

'Here it comes.' _Weiss lamented internally, '_ she is going to comment if my grades are so good then surely I have progressed with my summoning. _Sorry if your vague advice on making it work isn't helpful in the slightest!'_

" _I'm surprised there are other students giving you trouble," Winter instead commented, making Weiss' eyes widen slightly in surprise. Winter continued, "Who are they, how do you feel about them? Do they make your experience here difficult?"_

 _Weiss almost narrowed her eyes at that last question. That was an oddly specific question. She put a pin in it and answered Winter, "I actually happen to know most of them quite well. They are my… friends even. To varying extents." Weiss admitted at the end, she didn't much like Jaune's affections and Nora's energy got on her nerves._

 _Winter almost seemed… displeased at that revelation; as if being friends with her 'competitors' was something that bothered her. "… I see." Winter commented hesitantly._

 _Weiss actually frowned at this. Normally, Winter had been encouraging Weiss to make some friends, albeit Winter's suggestions ended up being individuals with influence or money (though to be fair that was generally the case in Atlas regardless). So for Winter to be suddenly conflicted about her making friends was unusual behavior._

 _Weiss, however, put this thought to the side and hid her expression under a smile perfected thanks to the environment her father created._

* * *

' _For one,_ ' Weiss noted worriedly – back in the present - as she glanced at Winter, ' _I think Atlas is changing her._ ' Atlas was a city of splendor, a city of the elite. As such, it was a nest of cold, cunning, ambition. A place that either bred snakes or shepherded sheep. It's touch doesn't leave you, and that may not be a bad thing, but it made Weiss wonder if her Father helped create the Atlas she knew or if it was Atlas that changed her Father. Regardless, Weiss found herself glad to be away from the place. How had she not noticed the changes to her sister? Was she blind, or did being away from Atlas give her new perspective?

"So," Winter began, "why again is it that you feel the need to go to the CCT Tower _now_?"

"As dismissive as Ruby was," Weiss began her answer, "the project she mentioned in particular is rather important and would be better completed on as short a time table as possible."

"Oh?" Winter questioned, an eyebrow raised inquisitively, "What _is_ this project about then?"

"It's something I feel you can appreciate, especially since General Ironwood decided to visit Vale as he has in preparation for the Vytal Festival." Weiss answered, partially in riddle.

Winter narrowed her eyes, "Weiss…"

"No," Weiss interrupted, feeling brave, "time is not my ally. Criminals and terrorists are on the rise, Vale is hosting the Vytal Festival, and the General comes along bringing a small army? I'm not an idiot, Winter! None of my friends are!"

Weiss took a second to contemplate if Jaune, Nora, and Yang should be included on that list before continuing… okay, Yang was on the list.

Weiss continued walking into the CTT with determination as Winter kept pace, "Something is going on, and it's going to be big. If me and my friends can do something to stop things before they get out of control, then we _will_ act! And I won't have anyone stand in my way… not even you!"

The too stopped inside of the elevator, ignoring the occasional look they were getting as the entered the building.

Winter _stared_ down at Weiss, "And what of Father?"

Weiss glared back with determination, and then smirked, "This life is mine. But I'm not idiotic enough to play the game and show my hand too."

Weiss would remember that moment between her and Winter for years to come. Because that was the first time she saw Winter look at her with shock and pride.

* * *

Yang's eye twitched, "You have _nothing_?!"

"Torchwick is the best of the best!" Junior protested, "He's Vale's Most Wanted for a _reason_. He's gotten away with his Dust spree for a _reason._ He _somehow_ has the White Fang in his pocket. He knows how the gangs operate, he knows how I operate, and he _unfortunately_ knows how badly my boys operate." He looks over at said boys for emphasis, "Which is something I can _relate to!_ "

Yang facepalmed and sighed, frustrated. She then looked up at Junior and glared, "This _has_ to be _bullshit_. I know you deal information for the whole District! Roman Torchwick is _just one man_. How can you know nothing!?"

"I don't know!" Junior protested, "No one who has seen him has bloody told me! The 'Red Death' has nearly shattered my reputation! If anyone has seen him they won't tell me! And the last I spoke to him was before you ever came here! He hired some of my boys - paid upfront - and they never came back!"

Neptune interjected, "Not even your 'boys'?"

Junior seemed offended, "All arrested! My sources told me they got taken out by some little girl! An occurrence I am more frequently having to deal with!"

Yang glared, causing Junior to pause and gulp.

Yang then sighed, "What a complete waste of time."

"Not a complete waste!" Nora commented before anyone could begin to move, "At least we know for sure that we don't know how to know what we need to know!"

Yang and Neptune blinked, having lost the train of thought with Nora's frequent usage of 'know'. "Uh…"

"Now then!" Nora continued, patting _Magnhild_ like it was a puppy, "How about you tell us everything you know!"

Junior blinked, "Are you crazy or just retarded? I _just_ said-"

Nora interrupted, "Everything _else_ I mean, silly!" Nora's feral grin make the nickname a bit creepy, "If you can't tell us how Torchwick moves… tell us how the gangs move."

Yang's expression lit up at that suggestion, and Neptune brightened since Yang did. Knowing where the gangs moved was to know where Torchwick did NOT move. Because if they did know, there is no way that information would be so hard to find - the advantage/disadvantage of rivalries.

Junior, however, gulped. ' _Time to get started on making those plans for bolting. If the gangs learn about this conversation…_ '

Junior gave them want they asked.

* * *

Weiss led Winter back out of the CTT Tower, still bearing a small smirk on her face. Though, to be honest, her overall mood was tempered when she had to awkwardly ask for Winter to not be close enough to be detected in the transmission.

But it was worth it. For now she held records on Dust shipments, transactions, and thefts that had been recorded by the Schnee Dust Company from all over Remnant over the last year – plenty of carry over time before Roman Torchwick hit the news in Vale.

It took a little for it to be safely encrypted and transmitted to her location in Vale from the Schnee servers in Atlas – but that's what the CTT Towers were there for. She didn't even need to lie to the IT clerk that questioned why she wanted it.

" _I am personally worried about the loss of my families' product and image, what with this Roman Torchwick character stealing so much of our hard-earned goods. I want to personally view this information to ensure that this is an isolated crisis rather than a growing trend." She had said, "I am heiress to this company, it should come as no surprise to Father that I want to ensure that things continue to operate efficiently and profitably; and if the company needs to adjust for newfound threats, then it is best we do something as soon as possible. I will not tolerate this damage to the Schnee brand to continue."_

Winter had been deep in thought since, and only spoke up then as they had exited the tower, "That conversation with the clerk… you rehearsed that."

Weiss rolled her eyes to herself, "Of course, that entire call was probably recorded; so Father would definitely hear about it eventually. If I lied about it being for some school project, he would call bullshit as fast as random Faunus flinch when they see me."

Did that sound slightly bitter?

"Besides," Weiss continued, "just because it was rehearsed, doesn't mean it was a lie. Dust is important for not just Remnant's economy, but it's society. A world where some guy in a top-hat can steal so much of it is clearly a problem that requires new solutions. Like how the family business could be run with much… better problem solving skills."

Winter's eyes flashed with intrigue at the implication, "I see. That's what you are doing… If that is the path you want to take, I will not stop you. Just… be careful. You may find yourself walking a fine line when you play with sharks."

Weiss commented as she fished for her Scroll out of her pocket, "I will not let old, racist men influence me. I just know that to make a better Schnee Dust Company will take time and influence."

Winter hummed at that and regarded Weiss' Scroll, "Anything else on your itinerary? I'll admit, this trip had been more… immersive than I was expecting."

"I'd like your input on something, since you are a fully trained Huntress." Weiss began, slightly derailing the conversation. Technically, Winter had only been a Huntress Specialist for Atlas since Weiss had started Beacon, but that still meant Winter was in an entirely different league and had much more experience than Weiss herself had.

Weiss showed her Scroll to Winter, it featured a few different but similar designs for a forearm to wrist-worn device; some were more bulky than others.

"And what am I looking at?" Winter asked curiously.

"These," Weiss pointed out, "are a few designs for what is basically a Scroll worn on the wrist and forearm. The smaller models are intended for commercial settings, with features like different colors and attachable accessories; specifically an add-on to essentially make it a portable gaming device. The larger models are intended for Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "And where did these designs come from and what advice are you looking for?" Winter wasn't really a mechanic; she knew her weapons and little else.

"Ruby designed these." Weiss answered, "And the girls and I are running a startup; we call it RWBY Industries. Ruby noted that unless you wear ear-buds all the time, there wasn't an easy way to communicate across a battlefield. It wasn't a Remnant shattering idea to realize that the chances of dropping a Scroll was extremely high. Meanwhile even being able to get it out of your pocket in the middle of combat, for that matter, would be almost impossible."

Weiss pointed to the designs, "This device - which Ruby calls PIP, is short for Personal Intelligent Processor, and a working title - would allow for easier communication in battle as well as some added protection for a worthwhile cost."

Winter nodded to herself, seeing the appeal, "That does sound useful. What is the microphone strength?"

"I don't know specifics." Weiss admitted, "But it should cancel out background noise and easily receive audio input from the user when their arm is resting by their sides."

"And you say it provides protection." Winter continued, "How?"

"The material for commercial PIPs would be similar to normal Scrolls." Weiss explained, "But the Hunter variants would feature a common aluminum alloy for increased durability."

Winter frowned, "A Grimm would rip right through a common aluminum alloy. It's durable and light enough so most Hunters wouldn't mind, but you can't market it as being protective off of that alone."

Weiss nodded, "Indeed, this is why the Hunter variant is so much thicker, and thus bigger, than the commercial version. It internally houses a Dust-Aura shielding system."

Winter sharply looked at Weiss, " _What._ "

"It's currently a prototype." Weiss explained, not catching the sharpness in Winter's tone, "It takes advantage of Aura's Property of Kinetic Energy and the Property of Movement(1) to move aura and generate a field of energy resembling the Aura shielding we Hunter's can make. The problem we currently have is it uses something Ruby calls a 'Trizyrium Crystal'. After so much use, the crystal degrades and Ruby isn't willing to market the crystal on the market for changing this system's 'batteries'."

Weiss grumbled, "She's recently let me study the crystal, but only while she is present. The fiend." She muttered at the end.

Weiss then rolled her eyes, "Ruby insists there is a way to make the crystals more durable, that she _knows_ there is a way but not _how_. That girl makes no sense sometimes."

Weiss then noted how Winter had been looking at her unblinkingly, "W-winter?"

"Atlas," Winter began slowly, "has been trying and _failing_ to put a shield generator on something as _small_ as our airships. And your friend has made a prototype small enough _to fit on someone's wrist_?"(2)

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise, "W-what?!" When Ruby had mentioned that feature, she treated it like it was no big deal!

Ruby had told her, ' _It came to me in a dream_.' She had then said to Weiss, ' _Arrange a few crystals here, follow common power models there, and take advantage of the crystal's absorption features interacting with Aura's properties to make a localized energy field. Easy. Once I can figure out how to upgrade Trizyrium crystals like my journal suggests they can, and we have a neigh permanent shield powered on radiating aura people waste on a regular basis and never miss.'_

"Weiss," Winter woke Weiss up from her reverie, "This Trizyrium Crystal, what is it made up of?"

"I-I can't just _tell you_ how it's made!" Weiss immediately protested, and then paused, "The process, I promised to keep secret, but it does involve all naturally occurring Dust types and oddly enough a drop of blood at the end."

Winter's face went from hardened to horrified as a drop of blood became mentioned.

"What?" Weiss questioned, not seeing the problem, "It's not as if she's infusing herself with Dust, it's more like the opposite really."

" _Exactly…_ " Winter whispered in horror, "Weiss… Don't ever mention what those crystals are made of to _anyone_."

"Umm, okay~" Weiss responded, confused and worried, "Why are you telling me this though?"

"I can't say," Winter answered quietly, "it's _classified._ "

Part of Weiss realized something, and she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that she had stepped onto something immense and was none the wiser as to how.

Another part of Weiss felt like there was irony going on here she would understand later.

Winter finalized, "I would urge you to reconsider using those crystals… despite the apparent benefits of this technology."

Weiss nodded unsurely, "I'll be sure to let Ruby know." Ruby would probably be more interested in the confirmation of it being a good product rather than worry over Winter's mysterious warning.

It was then Weiss' Scroll ringed. She looked at the message and sighed. "Here we go again…"

Winter raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

Weiss pulled up a map, "Trouble."

* * *

Sun grumbled, "I can't show my abs. I had to dye my hair brown. I had to hide my abs. I had to _dye my tail brown_ … _I have to hide my abs_. This sucks."

Blake flicked him in the forehead, "Whining is unbecoming of you."

Blake decided it was best not to tempt fate and go to the White Fang Rally in disguise; and since Sun was seen with her fighting the White Fang and had such a memorable appearance he had to be in disguise as well.

It was a necessary evil to hide those abs. Sun was able to keep the rest of his outfit, however.

Blake had dyed her own hair and (more annoying/time-consumingly) her ears brown as well. She was confident her black and white outfit would blend in enough considering the White Fang uniforms used those colors as well.

Blake noted the three claw-like marks on the wall, "We're here." She handed him a mask, "Put this on."

"Creepy." Sun commented, but obeyed.

Blake hesitated, hers being more damaged and worn, and then equipped hers.

"I don't get it." Sun commented, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"Symbolically," Blake explained, "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"But Grimm masks?" Sun questioned, incredulous, "That's.. kinda dark."

"So was the man that started it." Blake quipped bitterly, and then added, "Practically, it's to hide your identity so you aren't arrested for being a violent terrorist. To keep your political self separate from the public self."

"...Oh." Sun replied, feeling a little foolish.

"Come on." Blake dismissed, for which Sun felt thankful for, "Remember to act natural. We are disenfranchised, curious, and malleable teens. I've been around, but not particularly active, and am introducing you."

"Right." Sun confirmed, finding the cloak and dagger business to be amusing, and then followed her lead.

The grunt guarding the entrance to the rally let them in with little resistance - particularly at the sight of Blake's more worn mask. Something that simultaneously pleased and disturbed her; she chose to focus on the fact it was to her advantage.

They were both quickly ushered to where the new recruits were gathered for the rally - Sun because of his appearance and Blake because she was clearly his chaperone. The recruits were mostly teenagers to young adults; just ripe for indoctrination and old enough to understand their inequality and dire straits.

The rally didn't start immediately, so Blake and Sun kept to themselves; Blake herself having a quiet yet audible conversation with Sun to suggest she was showing him the ropes and explaining basic concepts - playing the part of the role she chose to disguise them. Sun didn't play along as well as he could have, unable to tell sometimes when Blake was playing her part - but his confusion still worked in their favor for any experienced and eavesdropping members would know it is easier to fill an empty head rather than a full one.

It wasn't long for a large and more decorated member of the White Fang to enter - voices quieting as he took to the stage. He gave a short welcome and started the rally, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Blake's jaw dropped in disbelief as _Roman Fucking Torchwick_ did the last thing anyone ever expected of the racist and walked onto the stage of a _White Fucking Fang Rally_. It was so incredulous the normally composed Blake was throwing f-bombs around, albeit internally..

The crowd agreed with her, whether because it was Torchwick or because he was a Human was hard to tell, but sure enough they boo'ed him onto the stage. Blake would have _joined the booing_ if her jaw wasn't touching the floor.

Torchwick didn't let the crowds opinion bother him and he waved back mockingly, "Thank you, thank you!"

Blake was conscious enough to notice he had a pink and brown haired girl flanking him from the shadows.

Roman continued, "Please, hold your applause!"

There were many dissenting voices at that point, all along the lines of, "What's a _human_ doing here?!"

Roman answered the collective question, "I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." He then saluted, as if gentlemanly enough to be honest about himself, "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun couldn't help commenting, "Is he going somewhere with this?" Blake didn't have an answer, still surprised at the turn of events; she was hoping to get information about Torchwick and the White Fang but never imagined she would get to hear it out of his own bloody mouth. ' _I know this was a major rally, but is just ridiculous!'_

"But, before the claws come out," Roman continued, "I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

That struck a chord with the crowd, they of course knew their side of the story and Roman was infamous enough for his side to be known.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" Roman continues his speech as the crowd begins to cheer in approval. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

Blake was sure that if they weren't eating up Torchwick's silver tongue they would have been very offended.

Roman then snapped his fingers, and the mysterious object that had escaped their notice at the back of the stage was revealed. I was a mech that compared to a person was massive. Easily as tall as three people, it was clearly covered in top of the line military-grade weaponry.

The crowd roared at the sight, relishing in the White Fang logo emblazoned on the mech - that Blake and Sun would later know to be the Atlesian Paladin-290.

Sun commented, "Whoa, that's a big robot…"

Blake just took in the sight in dejected awe.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman continued, tapping the mech, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The ensuing roar of the crowd told everyone his answer.

Blake frowned grimly, unsure what to do now. Roman Torchwick was _right there,_ trying to capture him in the midst of this crowd would be impossible. If she caused a ruckus that might make the intelligence she just gathered potentially worthless. And this didn't necessarily tell her where Torchwick would be just where the White Fang would be. Should she stay and try and learn more or leave now? Could she even get away quietly?

A small, dark part of Blake wondered if she could get away with shooting him right then and there. Blake clenched her eyes, ' _No, that would be murder!_ ' Roman had committed many crimes against Vale and has caused hundreds - no, thousands - to suffer, Vale's citizens wouldn't be satisfied with an assassination, nevermind Blake's own feelings.

That dark part of her whispered, ' _You've done it before…_ '

Blake denied, ' _No, that was self-defense, protecting Ruby! Completely different._ '

' _You could stop him right now._ ' Blake promised herself.

Blake looked at Torchwick _hard…_ and sighed, she didn't have the hate to do it.

Blake then suddenly realized Torchwick was looking _right back at her_. "What?" she whispered.

"I think he sees us…" Sun commented.

Blake looked at her temporary partner and gasped, "When did you unbutton your shirt?!"

"Hiding these abs is cruel and unusual punishment!" Sun protested.

Blake resisted the urge to facepalm. They were spotted because Sun couldn't continue to hide his admittedly gorgeous abs!

Blake quickly reached to her waist and grabbed three cylinders out of her pouch. "Watch your eyes, we're leaving!" Blake pulled three pins at once, threw the grenades into the crowd and grabbed Sun's arm as she turned to run.

Blake's minute amount of worrying was for nothing. One of the things Ruby had been doing in her free time the past couple of weeks was designing new weapons and gadgets. She hadn't gotten far with most and had a few theoretical designs; this was the only one Ruby had actually made so far: a concussive, blinding throwable. Ruby called it a flashbang - they apparently existed already, which was why Ruby was able to build some so quickly.

They worked as intended, the room behind them flashed white like staring into the sun accompanied by a large _bang_ behind them. The crowd screamed in surprise while the command, "Don't let them get away!" was audible behind them over the ringing.

Blake had hoped that was enough of a distraction for them to get away.

The sound of a wall collapsing and large mechanical noises dashed her hopes.

' _I hope things are going better for everyone else right about now!_ '

* * *

The thing about White Fang Rallies is that they were typically pretty orderly. Part of this is necessity, the rallies aren't exactly officially places of protest and gathering and are thus illegal in the eyes of Vale's government. Thus, it's important to keep these large meetings spread out and quiet.

The other reason they tend to be quiet, and partially due to the secrecy in the first part, is that there isn't anyone who speaks out against the White Fang since most who go to the meetings in the first place are partial to the ideology. And, of course, because being the opposing opinion in the midst of _a violent terrorist group_ isn't typically a sane idea. So people don't interrupt White Fang rallies.

So the White Fang lieutenant was shocked into silence when a group dressed in hooded red cloaks just waltzed onto the stage after he began introductions.

The group in red seemed to be led by a doe Faunus who was in her forties or fifties. She had a vertical scar over one of her brown eyes, signifying a past in combat. Her's was the only hood down as antlers didn't go well with headwear.

The woman addressed the confused crowd, "Greetings. My name is Feluscia. And I stand before you not as a member of the White Fang, but as a sister and a mother and a wife; titles that I lost in the Revolution and the violence afterwards."

Obviously, not declaring herself a member of the White Fang got the audience frowning in confusion and anger, but the implication that she fought in the Faunus Revolution as well as her implied losses during it was enough to calm the crowd and hear her out.

Feluscia continued, "I was born in a small village in Mistral, and my family moved to Vale during my childhood for better communal and job opportunities. They had falsely believed the image that Vale projects to the world, that it is the epitome of the values that ended the Great War. They projected the idea of liberalism and equality amongst all. And as you all and I personally know, this was a lie."

Many in the crowd muttered in agreement, waiting to see where this was going.

"I was a young woman when Vale's Council voted in favor of forcibly resettling our people to The Kingdom." Feluscia told her tale, referring to Menagerie when she mentioned 'the Kingdom'. "And with that vote, it was like my eyes were opened - like I woke up from a dream for the first time in years. And wished I could close my eyes and go back to that dream."

Feluscia traced the scar over her eye, "When the call to fight came I answered. I fought with Ghira Belladonna - current Chieftain of the Kingdom. I've walked the fields of Mistral and traversed Vale's forests and trudged through Vacuo's deserts. I lost my sister during the fighting at Fort Castle. I lost my husband at the Battle of Telos - otherwise known as the Telos Massacre; and I would have presumably died there on those bloody fields as well if I was not giving birth to my still-born child."

Many in the crowd flinched at the mention of the Telos Massacre. Almost the entire crowd looked uncomfortable at the mention of her child being still-born.

Feluscia grinned, but it was out of pain, "I died that day. No, I fell asleep, I couldn't take the pain any longer. I thought I knew hate before then, I was wrong, so incredibly wrong. So when the fighting ended, and humanity's governments once again broke their words, I answered Ghira Belladonna's call and joined the White Fang."

This final statement was what had calmed the White Fang officials, who had until then been bothering the other red-cloaked members into getting her off the stage.

Feluscia gave a dismissive wave over the crowd, "You all know how that went at first. When leadership in the Fang changed I was sad that Ghira left us, but I too was excited to make humanity pay for its sins - with blood if necessary." She chuckled bitterly, "After all, it wouldn't have been the first time we enacted our vengeance that way."

Feluscia pulled out a worn and f amiliar White Fang mask from her cloak, "I did my duty faithfully, I followed every order, and after years of service sans the Revolution I killed one hundred and eighteen racists and bigots and cheaters and liers. And I did so without flinching."

The White Fang leaders began to look at Feluscia with respect. Some of the young and new recruits looked slightly ill - is this what they were signing up for?

Feluscia took a deep breath, "One day, I had an experience that opened my eyes to what I had become. I was sent to a village within Vale's Territory; the town was under White Fang protection and had been prospering thanks to the teachers and warriors and funds the White Fang provided them. But one of the shops, one that existed before the White Fang's arrival, was run by a human who refused to sell his products to Faunus despite our growing presence and influence. He had transgressed too far, I was sent to silence him."

The crowd continued to listen, enraptured with her speech.

"Despite his size," Feluscia recounted, "he was pitiful and untrained in combat; he was subdued easily. Despite his injuries he continued to resist and threaten me. It was incredulous to me. I thought to myself then 'I get humans are beyond idiotic, but this one here defies me despite being so easily and rightly suppressed!' I couldn't let his rebelliousness inspire others, so I demanded to know why he dared defy my so."

Feluscia sighed as if exasperated, "He looked at me. His face, his eyes, they were strangely familiar to me. The hate, the anger, the rage. I didn't realize it yet, but it was the same look in my eyes I've seen in the mirror for years. He told me that he hated us Faunus and called us all monsters and scum of Remnant."

Naturally, the crowd was upset at having this human in the story insult them so.

Feluscia continued, "Of course, I demanded he explain his slander… and he told something to me that shocked my core."

The crowd quieted, unsure of what she meant, but felt the weight of the air around them.

"He said to me, 'My son died fighting so you beasts could have your 'revolution'. My wife died starving, fleeing from towns _you animals burned to the ground_. My brother fell to the Grimm that pursued us because of the violence you spawned! You White Fang scum preach equality for all, that things are different now, but they are not! Nothing has changed! You are all murderers and monsters and I _will never forgive you for taking them from me!_ '"

While the White Fang leaders were now back to trying to get Feluscia off the stage, the younger members and initiates had taken pause - seeing the similarity between the man and the speaker. Silently they wondered if the man had a point.

Feluscia continued, knowing she had little time left on stage, "I might as well of been looking in a mirror. This man was just like me. Living in an unjust society, oppressed by the Other, and their loved ones lost to a cold, uncaring war. He was right, nothing had changed, Faunus may still be oppressed by Humans, but now Humans were being oppressed by Faunus. Was it really all that different? No. It's not."

Feluscia suddenly ducked as a shot flew by where her head was but a moment ago; causing most of the crowd to scream.

The White Fang leadership was not about to let this speech continue any longer and began brawling with those in red cloaks.

Feluscia stood back up, noticing that her comrades were occupying the White Fang officers, but more would be coming soon. She didn't flinch as three people fell from the ceiling around her.

"D-defensive positions!" Jaune proclaimed, joined by Pyrrha and Ren. "Ren cover us with suppressive fire if more start shooting!"

Ren nodded, "Acknowledged."

Pyrrha commanded Feluscia, "Please finish quickly, hostile reinforcements are enroute. We need to leave before more violence breaks out."

Feluscia nodded and then addressed the crowd, "We are still walking the same path since the dawn of civilization! How much longer will we blindly believe violence will solve our problems!? Have we learned nothing from the violence of the Revolution!? Have we learned nothing from the violence forced on us by human oppression!? I refuse to walk the path of insanity any longer!"

Feluscia raised her White Fang mask above her head, "I am here representing the Covenant of the Fang and we are trail blazing the path of cooperation, understanding, and peace! There is another way! Remember this! Remember my story! For I will not, can not, allow my heart to plagued with darkness and hate any longer!" And with that, she broke the mask in two, "I will no longer be shackled by these chains of hate!"

With that, Feluscia dropped the mask pieces and regarded the huntsmen-in-training, whispering,"I'm done... let's go."

As if inviting the bouncers that are about to kick you out, armed Faunus guards entered the room and started shooting at the stage - causing those in red cloaks to start dispersing.

Pyrrha and Jaune blocked a few with their shields as Ren opened fire.

Jaune ordered, "E-evacuate the Covenant members! Watch your fire, there are still civilians!"

Ren and Pyrrha nodded, "Understood."

Pyrrha transitioned Miló into it's rifle mode and began firing at the White Fang guards as she moved to cover the Covenant members. Jaune went to go cover the Covenant members on the other side of the stage, while Ren covered Feluscia's retreat. The civilians and recruits pushed their way out of the building screaming.

The officers fighting with the dispersing Covenant members were barely able to resist against the present members of team JNPR. Later censored and hidden news reports on the violence of the rally noted many injuries and several members of the crowd being killed by White Fang members assuming their victims were from this 'Covenant' or were Covenant sympathizers. A split was starting in the White Fang, but it was just a start. (3)

* * *

Ruby stepped out another settlement's 'city hall' and sighed, Penny not far behind her.

Sometimes in the settlements it was hard to know that you were in a poorer section of Vale. The Buildings were pristine and well cared for, the people were dressed in clothes that - while a bit worn - were still of good quality, and everyone seemed content. They looked like normal people. Except when you looked in their eyes; there was a hardness in them, the signs of one who has seen things and suffered for it. Ruby recognized that hardness, she saw it from her Uncle Qrow. She could remember it in her Father's eyes when he thought no one was watching him. She even saw glimpses of it from Weiss and Blake.

Of course, these differences reminded you of where you were. A wall made of metal and debris could be seen in the near distance, impromptu towers made of scaffolding and makeshift defenses. And everyone aside from children and the occasional elder were armed.

Settlements like this were small communities of those who worked together to make something out of the decrepit and abandoned section that was the Criminal/Slum District. This particular settlement was close to Vale proper, which attributed to it's larger than average size of about 7,000 people.

Thankfully, Ruby's intuition regarding the needs of the settlements was on target; the things the settlements need the most is physical security and secure sources of food.

Since the settlements have to fortify and since the gangs are more than happy to raid anything unprotected, these settlements are limited in how much food they can produce; rationing is typical for them as it isn't really possible to just buy food from ale proper like the gangs can do.

And since they have to fortify against the gangs, there is always a demand for more physical security for their settlements themselves as well as for trade between settlements.

So, establishing trade deals for food and robots in exchange for raw supplies and contracting deals was easy, especially since settlements were keen on the idea of trading with 'The Red Death'.

One might ask why Ruby would want contracting deals. By this, Ruby hopes to get some experienced help in building homes within the Fort. There is plenty of open space in order to expand housing as well as commercial structures within the Fort. While there is enough space in the dormitories to house thousands of people, it wasn't very private, and so tall communal, apartment-like structures would allow for greater standards of living in the Fort for the residents.

The trade deals was the extent of the good news. The settlements were too concerned with their own affairs to being with, and now there was an escalating gang war raging through the streets. So they all were much more focused on the movements of the gangs than of Torchwick.

' _At least it means that Torchwick is no where near the fighting, but that is something I could have guessed anyway._ ' Ruby noted, knowing that Torchwick preferred to leave before the authorities even arrived on scene - a rational decision in all fairness.

Ruby looked back at her companion, "I don't think we are going to accomplish much more tonight, and I hit all the settlements I wanted to anyway. Let's start heading back."

Penny nodded hesitantly, "R-right."

Ruby regarded her with an odd expression, but started moving.

Ruby had noticed that Penny had been getting increasingly… anxious over the course of the day. Something had clearly been bothering her, but Penny didn't look like she wanted to share. However, Ruby was about out of patience - the looks Penny was giving her was starting to bother Ruby. Penny's expression came off to Ruby almost as if Penny was guilty of something.

Ruby felt like she had kicked a puppy and she hadn't even done anything.

By then, they had made there way out of the village and unto the roofs. But before they could continue, Ruby decided to question her companion.

"Hold up, Penny."

"Ah," Penny began, looking around, "Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" Ruby began, "You were so excited earlier, and now you look as if you kicked a puppy."

Penny seemed to wilt at that, realizing that her change in demeanor had been noticed, "I…"

Ruby decided to give the girl an out if she really wanted one, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Penny shook her head a little violently and took a deep breath, "No… I need to do this. I'm just… scared." Penny whispered the last bit.

"Scared?" Ruby questioned, confused. "What do you mean?" Ruby went and stood closer to Penny.

"I…" Penny gulped, "I've been lying to you."

"Penny…" Ruby began and sighed, "I know you were probably sent to spy on me."

Penny jumped in place in shock, "W-what?!"

"I happen to know that I am a.. person of special interest." Ruby explained, "Your appearance before the rest of Atlas' contingent was a fairly obvious coincidence."

"T-then," Penny protested, "why did you let me go with you?! Why did you say you wanted to be my friend?! Why did you keep on inviting me?!"

"At first," Ruby admitted, "I was distressed, and didn't care about the information I was leaking to a government about my Huntress abilities. And since I was going into the Criminal District I knew I could use the backup."

Penny blinked.

"And then" Ruby continued, "I noticed your means of information gathering was just to observe me, which is something anyone could do. And then… I realized you were pretty fun."

Penny's jaw dropped slightly.

"And so," Ruby finished, as if it was that simple, "I decided to befriend you and see when you confirmed my suspicions. After all, you could have just been trying hard to win the Vytal Tournament and I can't blame you too much for that."

Penny looked to be trying to find the right words before replying, "...so what now?"

Ruby answered, "We continue as is, as friends. If that's what you want."

Penny looked as if she was about to cry, "Y-yes!" She then suddenly held herself back and deflated. "There is just… one more thing."

Ruby blinked, "Uh… alright."

To Ruby's confusion, Penny started to undo the buttons at the top of her blouse.

Ruby hoped this wasn't Penny's attempt at coming out of the closet - she wouldn't mind or judge but there were better ways.

Penny rubbed her fingers over the space above and between her breasts. Ruby found the deliberate motion to be perplexing - especially since Penny still hadn't said anything. It was when a fine line like a cut appeared there that Ruby realized something was up.

Ruby watched in wonder and awe as that small part of Penny's chest opened like a cabinet drawer. This inhuman action revealed a metallic inside and a gemstone glowing a deep crimson. Part of her was surprised it wasn't green.

Oddly, Ruby's next thought was to note that the gemstone looked much like the one in the cross given to her by her mother - expect it wasn't glowing like Penny's.

"I…" Penny began, not looking at Ruby, "am not a real girl."

Ruby gaped slightly, "Wha~?" That wasn't a confession one regularly received, ever.

Penny smiled slightly, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. My mind, generated from revolutionary AI technology." Penny looked back to the side, "I'm not real."

Ruby looked at Penny for a moment, then reached out and grabbed her hands, "Of course you are." Ruby continued as Penny looked back up at her, "What makes you think that being made with nuts and bolts makes you any different from someone made with squishy organs and flesh?"

Penny tried to protest, "B-but…"

"Nope!" Ruby denied, "You are beautiful. A marvel!" Ruby took in Penny, drooling slightly, "Like man born of Dust, a woman more than machine. You're _amazing_."

Penny began to blush at Ruby's praise, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do!" Ruby exclaimed, "No wonder you are so quirky and awesome! You are a Wonder, you are real, and don't let anyone tell you any different!"

Ruby's awestruck smile faltered at Penny's blank look. The combination of Penny's growing blush yet expressionless face wasn't something Ruby had seen before. Ruby would only later discover what she had done in that moment.

Penny then suddenly smiled as tears of joy came down, "Oh Ruby!" Penny proceeded to bridge the small gap and glomp Ruby with as much of her body as possible (her view of her 'heart' closed in that motion); Ruby returned the impromptu hug. Ruby absently noted that it was impossible from the outside to tell Penny had metal insides, Penny's mammary glands sure felt real.

Penny continued, "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Penny unknowingly was increasing the strength of her hold, and Ruby definitely noticed but had decided to give the other girl a few more moments. Ruby smiled, somewhat painfully, "A-anytime."

Penny loosened her hold slightly, pulling her head from Ruby's side to look Ruby directly in the eyes; their noses barely an inch apart. Ruby looked back at Penny, looking right back at those green eyes as if it was a staring contest.

After about thirty seconds, Ruby began to think this hug had gotten uncomfortably long, but the look Penny was giving her prevented her from saying anything. Ruby wasn't sure how to describe it and felt it should be familiar.

"Ruby?" Penny asked, that expression and smile still on her face.

"Uh, yes?" Ruby replied a little sheepishly.

Penny then asked, "Does this count as a date?"

Ruby mouth dropped, "Uh...!"

Penny giggled. "I believe the phrase is 'just kidding'." Penny hiccupped.

Ruby ignored the heat in her face as the heat of the setting sun, "R-right."

It was then that Ruby got a call, which she sheepishly answered as Penny let her go. "Group call…" Ruby noted.

" _Big robot, very big robot!_ " Sun frantically yelled.

Blake spoke next, " _Pinging my location now! The rally got hot! We're being pursued by some large robot! We're about to cross back into Vale proper and it isn't stopping! Civilian lives in danger, requesting reinforcements!_ "

A message shot across the top of Ruby's screen, it was from Weiss, "Received. En route now. Keep pinging."

Yang spoke from her end, " _We're nearby! Moving now, we're done here! Be there in a sec!_ "

Ruby decided it was her turn, "Received. Unit JPR is still pinging Busy. Penny and I are en route. Keep pinging, Blake. We'll get to you ASAP."

Blake confirmed, in a rushed tone, " _Hurry, thanks, bye!_ " An explosion and gunfire was audible before the line disconnected.

Ruby looked to Penny, who nodded determined, and they both ran. Trouble indeed.

* * *

There was a reason Huntsmen and Huntresses were humanity's greatest warriors. Even their ability to move was enough to make normal people gape in awe. It was because of this that Blake was particularly frustrated that a large, clunky robot was fast enough to keep up with her and Sun.

Blake also knew from basic common sense that going to a public highway while being pursued by a battle robot was asking for property damage and injuries. But the easiest way out of the Criminal District were those highways, as they simply went over the walls separating the Criminal District from Vale proper.

Climbing a wall while being shot at by a large robot seemed like a bad idea.

Blake would be a little ashamed to later admit she valued the added speed of being atop a car than the risk of getting shot by simply running along the raised highway. Thankfully, it was for that enhanced mobility the robot didn't bother shooting at them anymore, content to easily shove cars out of the way as it closed in on them. Blake hypothesized that it was only because of the flat road that the robot was able to go so fast in the first place; or, she would hypothesize that when she had the time to bother pondering such a thing.

Blake yelled to Sun, assisted by Scroll communications, "We've passed over the wall! We need to get that robot away from the people!"

Yang spoke up on the re-opened channel, " _Did someone order a distraction?_ "

Blake glanced behind her as she jumped to another car, seeing beams of ice come from what was clearly Bumblebee from a distance. Yang with Neptune and what looked to be Nora were trying to catch up, but the robot was comically fast. "Thanks!" Sun yelled back.

" _Uh, save the thanks for after the robot stops thrashing the highway._ " Neptune spoke over the sounds of his own rifle.

"Yeah, right." Sun deadpanned, slapping his hands together and then glowing gold. Two ethereal clones of Sun formed by him and began running back at the robot while Sun himself remained still. The clones ran themselves into the robot with the force of the weight of their creator one after the other, but it barely stopped the robot's charge. Deciding the robot needed a more personal touch, Sun extended _Ruyi Jingo Bang_ into its staff form and launched himself at the now very close machine.

The robot didn't let Sun finish his attack, slapping him aside mid-air and over the highway. Due to the speeds, right as Sun went below the highway, Bumblebee passed by and Neptune jumped off. He yelled behind him, " _Shit! I'll catch him guys!_ " An uncontrolled fall from their height could be deadly even to a Huntsman-in-training.

Yang growled, " _That robot is throwing too many cars around, I can't take a hand off to shoot!_ "

" _I could…_ " Nora informed, " _but my babies pack too much of a punch with all these people around._ "

Blake took a deep breath, panting slightly from all the car jumping, and unleashed a barrage back at the robot, "I might as well be throwing rocks at it!"

A large boom echoed at the same time a tiny explosion hit the robot, which almost made it fall over. A second boom coincided with another explosion, this time successfully knocking the robot over the edge of the highway.

" _And that right there_ ," Ruby announced over the coms, " _is one of many reasons why my baby scares people._ "

Blake could see why people would think that. She even knew which way the bullets came from, but she couldn't see where Ruby actually was; Ruby was sniping from quite the distance.

" _Penny recognizes that machine._ " Ruby notified over the coms and then ordered, " _That's an Atlesian Paladin. It's a manned mecha. Let's return Atlas' property shall we? Neutralize the mech and capture the pilot._ "

Yang spoke up, " _Roger that! Blake, hop on!_ "

Blake watched as Yang matched the speed of the car she was on. Without much effort, Blake jumped over to Yang's bike, sat down, and put her arms around Yang in one motion. Nora flanked them as they took an exit that would take them to the surface where the mech fell.

* * *

Ruby looked away from her scope as the three went down the highway exit. She regarded Penny, "Let's meet up with them. They could use the backup."

"Ruby…" Penny warned worriedly, "My sensors are picking up motion from multiple nearby sources. We're being surrounded."

"What? Damnit!" Ruby cursed, raising her hood. ' _Are they after me, 'Red Death', or are they just pursuing White Fang members?_ ' Ruby doubted it was the later, and didn't appreciate the timing of the former.

"Follow me!" Ruby ordered, moving in the direction of the others by rooftop, "Our objective isn't to engage bounty hunters, we'll outrun them!"

As if that statement tested fate, bullets began to fly past them.

Penny commented worriedly, "I think they want to engage more than we want to flee!"

Ruby growled, and as she jumped used her semblance to speed upwards. Looking through the scope of _Crescent Rose_ in it's rifle mode revealed familiar adversaries, "Jade Clones!"

Indeed, four clones of Jade and of varying age were pursuing them. Two of them were dressed like in those she meet in the hanger. The last two, however…

"Aren't those the girls from Junior's?" Ruby questioned to herself as she shot once at them before landing and continuing her stride.

"Penny!" Ruby yelled over the wind and bullets, "The two in the dresses, are they familiar?"

Penny span in place, running backwards as she began to spin her swords for an impromptu shield. "Analyzing… Yes! Those are indeed the girls from Junior's Bar. My battle assessment suggests they followed your sister here and were attracted by your signature weapon."

"Troublesome…" Ruby grumbled, "I can see it now. They hid their ears in their long hair and the makeup was enough to conceal their facial structure." Ruby had to admit, that was impressive, her ability to steal and infiltrate was warranted.

"Last time we met Jade clones…" Ruby began before dodging a barrage, "they ran since they weren't prepared. I guess they want to cash in my bounty now and avenge their partner."

"Vengeance?" Penny questioned, "Doesn't that mean they are-"

Ruby interrupted, "Determined to kill me, yes. Running isn't going to work, prepare for combat!"

Penny stopped running and grinned, "I'm combat ready!"

Ruby stopped by her, kneeled, aimed at the quartet, and warned "Stop and surrender or we will be forced to fight back with lethal force!"

The Jade clones stopped, and the two bar girls snorted and glared as they interrupted each other, "You killed Saffron-"

"-our other half-"

"-our husband and lover. What makes you think -"

"-we would ever stop hunting you?"

Ruby protested, "He tried to kill me?" It ended as a question, Ruby figured it wasn't a strong argument.

The two without masks sneered, "I don't like killing-"

"-never liked him doing it either-"

"-because life is precious, a gift,-"

"-for you, however, we can afford to make an exception-"

"-for taking him from me!"

With that, the clones with masks began to raise their guns while the younger bar girls whipped out their claws and heels.

Ruby reacted with less than a thought.

A boom echoed as one of the clone's armor chest pieces exploded - the clone's aura instantly depleting from taking a Fire Dust Round at (for a material rifle) point blank range. The chestpiece shattered into pieces, some flying from her but most digging deep into her flesh. The clone collapsed, moaning and squirming in deep pain.

The clones gasped, grasping at their chests for a moment before glaring at Ruby and Penny. (4)

Penny decided to engage, leaping at the bar girls, the one with large claws intercepting her. At the same time, the older, armored, and masked clone jumped at Ruby.

Penny's blades followed each other in perfect synchronization, a single attempt to block felt like being hammered over and over again - something the two clones quickly learned to avoid. Penny pressed her attack, and was surprised to see to two work together so fluidly in dodging her attacks.

Penny saw an opening, and struck at Heel-Jade's back, but without looking Heel-Jade cartwheeled - blocking the initial attack and thus dodging the centrifugal attack.

Penny quickly looked to her side, the Claw-Jade having watched the encounter as she took her turn to attack. Several claw swipes were deflected by Penny's swords, ending in their weapons locking against one another.

Penny heard clicking behind her, and shot two more swords out of her back as Heel-Jade tried and failed to flank her.. The unexpected attack connected with Heel-Jade, damaging her aura as she was sent backwards.

Penny abruptly ended the sword lock by pushing Claw-Jade away, "Your teamwork is impressive, but you are clearly used to working with a larger team to overwhelm your opponents."

Claw-Jade flinched at that observation.

"So I'm right…" Penny murmured, ' _If she can make clones of herself, why isn't she replenishing her number though? Is Ruby wrong about her semblance? Or is there some limitation?_ '

"Regardless," Penny commented, "I am the worst opponent you can have, please surrender."

Claw-Jade glared at her, so was Heel-Jade from Penny's peripheral, "Stay out of this, child. We only want that monster."

Penny froze at that last word.

 _Freak._

 _Abomination._

 _Fake!_

 _Monster!_

She shook herself and then glared, "Y-you, how dare you talk about my friend that way! If anyone's the monster here…" Penny's eyes turned red like blood, like the crystal in her chest and on Ruby's necklace - her clothing's green accents following suit, "...it's me."

The Jades hesitated, feeling the girl's aura spike unnaturally high. "W-Why do I feel-"

"-as if I should recognize this?" The Jades murmured frighteningly to each other.

Faster than they could react, Penny launched her swords at the Claw-Jade before her - the blades lightly impaling her before she could even dodge - the number of sudden impacts instantly depleting her aura. The wounds were deep enough that when Penny summoned the swords back, Claw-Jade was dragged back.

Penny grabbed the front of Claw-Jade's dress as she sent some swords at Heel-jade who dodged, "An attack on Ruby is an attack on me!" Penny promised and threatened as Claw-Jade squirmed in pain.

Claw-Jade managed a glare, "Y-you wou-ld deny m-me my ri-right?! She k-killed my husband, s-she deserves to daih!" She gurgled at the end, intending to say 'die', blood filling her mouth.

"Like you loved your spouse," Penny acquiesced, "I love her, the first to acknowledge and cherish my existence besides my father. What makes you think I would ever stop protecting her?"

Claw-Jade glared as her own words were thrown back at her, this time twisted to apply to Penny's perspective. "Don't p-presume to und-understand me! Your l-l-love walks while m-mine is co… col… cold…"

Penny looked at the body sadly, pitying Jade, ' _Perhaps I don't understand you… but I don't plan on learning anytime soon if it means I become you.'_

"Don't forget about me!" Heel-Jade yelled, right as she attacked Penny with a flying heel kick. The impact connected with Penny's aura - which glittered red - before passing right through. "Not done!" Heel-Jade yelled again as she continued her momentum with a series of stabbing kicks against Penny's undefended back. The final kick sending Penny landing on another nearby building.

Penny got up almost immediately and faced her opponent, wincing at the stabbing pain in her back - if she were human she'd be bleeding from multiple stab wounds, "I have more aura than ten people. How are you getting around my shielding?! … huh?" Penny stumbled at the end, her sensors detected that Heel-Jade's aura capacity had increased - her aura levels were the same, but somehow her 'measurable' capacity had suddenly changed. That doesn't happen normally.

Heel-Jade growled, "The last secret Saffron gave me. An artificial Dust crystal and powder that absorbs Aura at obscene rates. Your aura can't protect you from me!"

Penny's eyes widened, "Y-you! It's just like…" Penny paused and then frowned, "You are playing with dangerous forces. I can at least watch over Ruby's usage, I can't let you walk away with that kind of power."

Heel-Jade raised an eye at the mention of Ruby, "What? Never mind, I don't care. Try and stop me little girl."

"Gladly!" Penny yelled, throwing a salvo of her swords at her opponent.

Heel-Jade stood her ground, kicking away the swords meant for her and ignoring the feints that sailed by her. Penny's eyes widened as Heel-Jade suddenly appeared before her, successfully landing several strikes against Penny's chest and arms directly. Penny roughly shoved her away, Penny's robotic strength sending Heel-Jade skidding back.

Heel-Jade suddenly gasped, grabbing at her upper chest. Penny again sensed an increase in Heel-Jade's aura capacity, except the increase was logarithmically larger.

Heel-Jade bellowed in rage, "Neopolitan-teme! You bitch!"

Heel-Jade addressed Penny, clearly in a sudden hurry, "I can't afford to stick around, until next time Penny-san."

Penny ran at the other girl, "If you think I'm going to-"

"Later!" Heel-Jade fled in a sudden explosion of smoke, interrupting Penny's attempt to stop her.

Penny grunted in frustration, her sensors picked up Heel-Jade's escape path, but Ruby might need her…

"Huh?" Penny looked at the nearby roof tops, and had no sight of Ruby, Mask2-Jade, or this 'Neopolitan-teme'.

Penny regarded the corpse of Claw-Jade, "...Well at least you are still-" She was interrupted as the corpse caught fire, a Dust Crystal remotely detonated.

Penny's eye twitched, "I'm going to just go back to the more important task of finding where Ruby went in all of this."

A quick look around the nearby rooftops revealed signs of combat, as well as the burning corpse of what looked to be Mask2-Jade. Penny was able to see enough about the corpse to determine that Mask2-Jade was stabbed by a fine pointed weapon from behind. Considering it was much too big for Ruby's _Quantum Defender_ , it was probably done by this 'Neopolitan-teme'.

Aside from shell casings from _Crescent Rose_ , there was no sign of Ruby or 'Neapolitan-teme'. Which left a very obvious conclusion as to what Neapolitan was and where Ruby was. Ruby _did_ have a bounty on her head as 'the Red Death'.

Penny began attempts to track Ruby's devices as she commented, "...Fudge."

* * *

"Shit!" Roman Torchwick cursed as the mech crashed into the ground. The fall didn't really damage the mech all that much, but it threw him around inside it which was reason enough for him to curse.

Thankfully, the mech was designed to be able to reorient itself, in case 'Grimm' managed to knock it over. Right as he got the mech up off of the ground, however, he noticed those brats approaching on their own transportation.

"How nice of them to check up on me after I fell." Roman quipped, "I know! I should give them a _present_!" Rockets flew out of the mech at their targets.

Thankfully, the three girls were far away enough to evade the missiles and the debris.

"Nora!" Blake yelled into the coms, "Keep moving! Hit him hard! Me and Yang will go in after your barrage!"

" _Roger, roger!_ " Nora confirmed, firing grenade after grenade at the much less mobile mecha.

Explosions rocked on and around the mech, denting metal but not piercing it. The mech's attempts to launch more rockets at Nora failed as she dodged at the last moments.

"Gah!" Roman grunted, the systems glaring red at him for taking multiple hits. He heard a barrage of little bangs against the hull, looking out it was revealed to be Blake firing while Yang circled Bumblebee around the mech.

Roman chuckled, "That's not going to do anything sweetheart. Let me show you a real machine gun!"

Yang and Blake's pupils shrunk slightly as the mech's arm pointed at them. Without thinking, they both abandoned Bumblebee, right as it was ripped apart by enough rounds to turn apples into applesauce.

Right after Yang caught herself, she looked at the remains of Bumblebee, shattered. Yang glared at the mech and couldn't help but complain, "You bastard! I hope you have insurance!"

Yang was roughly pushed out of the way as more bullets narrowly missed.

"Focus!" Blake chastised, and commanded in the coms, "We've confirmed its armor is thick and sturdy. Nora, focus on it's leg joints. Me and Yang will keep him off you."

Nora requested as the mech started advancing toward them, "Keep him still for me? My baby isn't a precision weapon unless I get close and personal."

Yang confirmed as the mech punched the ground she just backpedaled from, "On it!"

Yang fired a small volley as the mech retracted it's arm, the explosions giving Yang time to get some space.

"Yang, catch!" yelled Blake as she threw on end of her long ribbon to Yang.

Yang caught it effortlessly and knew where Blake was going with this, "Wrapping presents a little early for me, but on it!"

Yang and Blake ran as fast as they could to the mech, and proceeded to run circles around the mech, attempting to tangle it's leg in the ribbon. However, the mech was willing to shoot at the ground closer to itself than Blake calculated. An energy blast from both arms knocking both the girls back - dealing massive damage to their aura in the process. The mech, not completely tangled, snapped the ribbon.

' _It'll take forever to weave a new ribbon with Earth Dust._ ' Blake grumbled as she flew, there was a reason said ribbon was so strong. Blake, however, was surprised to find that instead of hitting the hard ground or a highway pillar she was caught by someone… someone bigger than Nora.

Blake looked up to see…

"Having fun I see?" Winter commented with a raised eye.

"Uh… thanks." Blake replied, not expecting the elder Schnee.

"Thanks, Weiss!" Blake heard Yang over the coms.

"Weiss," Winter called out as the mech aimed at them, "let's finish what they started shall we? Prepare to freeze it's legs. The General was wondering where these went." Glyphs appeared around Winter as she spoke.

"Right!" Weiss confirmed, preparing herself for a large enough spell to freeze a presumably, incredibly strong machine.

It was then that a pack of white and blue beowolves appeared out of the glyphs around Winter and began charging the mech.

About to shoot the group, the mech quickly changed its target onto the summoned 'Grimm'. It fired missiles at the incoming 'Grimm', scoring direct hits against the mindless summons - sending them back to the aether from which they came.

But it was enough.

Weiss launched her spells from _Myrtenaster_ , streaks of white energy shot forth striking against the mech's arms and legs. The mech was immobilized as large formations of ice formed from where the spells made contact.

With speed that blurred her appearance, Winter ran and jumped onto the mech. Brandishing her dueling saber, she cut into the mech's pilot window and in a single motion forced it open. She reached in without hesitation and forcibly threw the pilot out of the mech - revealing Torchwick as its pilot.

Roman grunted as he fell to the ground and got on his feet, "Damn! It's not fun to be on the receiving end of that…" Thankfully, he managed to grab his cane as he flew out, and he picked it up from the ground where it fell.

Winter jumped down from the mech, pointing her saber at Torchwick as the rest of the girls formed a semicircle around him. "Keep him contained." Blake ordered over the coms, "Don't let him escape. Let Winter handle him."

Winter warned with authority, "Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest for multiple cases of murder, theft, and parking violations. Surrender yourself peacefully, or I will be forced to respond with violence."

"Parking violations?!" Roman protested, "You have no proof!"

Winter motioned toward the 'parked' mech.

Roman blinked, "Fair enough, but my response to your demands is going to have to be a no~."

Winter's eyes narrowed, "Arrogance," she chided as she formed a glyph behind her. Courtesy of Weiss, a yellow glyph formed beneath Winter, further enhancing Winter's speed and reaction time.

Roman Torchwick, surprisingly, smirked and held his ground. He gave the 'come at me' sign with one hand, the other brandishing his cane.

Winter's eye twitched at the defiance and she launched herself off of her glyph at high speeds. But when she struck at Torchwick mid-air, he shattered like a pane of glass. Winter's eyes widened in shock, ' _An illusion?!_ ' Winter ducked and rolled, looking for where Torchwick had gone like the rest of the girls.

It didn't take long. The sound of a Bullhead roaring it's engines was plain as day, a rising Bullhead revealing Torchwick's escape and escort - a short girl with brown and pink hair. Winter and the Huntresses-in-training gasped as they noticed an unconscious Ruby in the escaping Bullhead.

Torchwick taunted over the engines, "Sorry for having to leave so suddenly ladies... and Ice Queens, but I'm going to have to take my order to go. See you never!" And with that the Bullhead accelerated and made it's escape.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out, furious and hysterical, eyes flickering red.

Blake ran over and stopped Yang before she could run off, "Don't! Slow down!"

"Don't tell me to stop!" Yang growled, glaring at her partner, "That bastard has my sister!"

Blake didn't let Yang's fury make her hesitate or flinch (much), "And my leader, but we need to be smart about this."

"Smart!?" Yang yelled, incredulous, "They're getting away! We should be chasing them before Torchwick vanishes with my sister!"

"The same sister whose location we can ping with our scrolls as long as she is within CCT range?" Blake said slowly, eyebrow raised.

Yang was about to yell a reply back and then paused, her expression mellowing slightly, "...oh."

By this time the others had gathered close enough to speak without coms. Weiss chipped in, "We couldn't just shoot the Bullhead down despite being in range with Ruby being aboard. We still can't, she's aboard and unconscious."

"So we can just follow Ruby's location and counter-attack?" Nora queried, "What else is there to talk about?"

"Time is still of the essence," Winter warned, "Roman is a smart enough criminal, he will attempt to block incoming signals while not making an obvious gap in CCT coverage. Shortly after he lands, we might lose that signal of yours. We should move, together."

"Together?" Weiss questioned, surprised that Winter was inviting them on a spontaneous mission.

"Normally, I'd prefer to do this alone or with other Hunters." Winter answered, "But time is of the essence, and Torchwick has more help than he usually would."

' _Ah_ ,' Weiss understood, ' _We're to keep the White Fang busy if it comes to that._ '

Blake pulled out her scroll, and pinged Ruby's location, "They're moving back into the Criminal District."

"Then let's go!" Yang said hurriedly, but willing to stay with the group.

And so they went to pursue. Bumblebee forgotten for the moment, and Nora's mount began trotting back towards Beacon.

* * *

Date published: 10/31/17

 **Author's Notes** :

Welp, Ruby got captured. The fact it is so sudden is on purpose, cause that's how kidnappings go. But it's easy to see how it happened if you know Neo's semblance of illusions, which is again demonstrated with Roman's escape. There isn't much of a defense against illusion users… yet. Something this encounter will change thanks to Ruby the engineer.

I have given the twins from Junior's bar purpose. They were originally designed as early models for some of the characters we know and love; but were reused when fans asked for a set of twins for cosplay purposes. Now, they have actual purpose, they were clones sent by Jade at Saffron's request to spy on the events of the Criminal District - with Junior's reputation in shambles, Jade figured she could shed that position.

Winter has shown up, and is clearly assigned by Ironwood to get closer to Weiss and Ruby to recruit them; though Winter is trusting Penny to focus on Ruby for the most part - not knowing Penny's loyalty to Atlas is dwindling.

Where Blake, Yang, and Nora were struggling slightly to get a plan to work against the mech, Winter casually does it like it's no big deal. to be fair, she probably knows of its weak points, but still. And hey! Winter has a sense of humor! Who knew?

RWBY Industries is basically Ruby's plan on making money, by building her designs and selling them to both the Hunter and civilian markets - with appropriate safeguards for civilians. Step 1? Wrist mounted scrolls, much more practical than a handheld device. ***Flashbacks to Mercury shooting Ruby's scroll in V3*** It's also a way for me to have her invent things for more than a 'because I like building things' reason. Weiss, having knowledge on business, practical will be running it while Ruby designs what it makes. Yang? Primary designated guinea pig. Blake? Testing with the Covenant.

So Penny turned red like the crystal that powers her when she gets upset. Cool. What's up with red crystals? Why did Ruby's Trizyrium Crystals freak Winter out? Why does Atlas know about something Summer Rose originally invented? Why does it require blood to work? And Jade has been bypassing aura shields with a Dust powder that absorbs aura drastically… where have we heard that before? ...Didn't the White Fang weapons in the Battle of the Fort do that too? What is up with these crystals? What is Dust anyway? Take a guess while you wait to figure out.

Penny and Ruby are particularly violent against the Jade clones, since to them they are more clone than person.

Feluscia's story is my way of giving more information on what the Faunus War was and was like as well as how Faunus lose themselves to hate. She could appear again, but probably not, we'll see.

Damn son, me-thinks Penny has fallen for our protagonist. How does this make you feel? I think it's adorable.

Next chapter will continue immediately from Ruby's kidnapping and we'll just have to see where it goes from there. Until next time!

Happy Birthday Ruby!

(1) What I am calling the 'properties' of aura are rules that I use to explain how aura works and behaves since that is something that is ignored by the show proper. I will explain these in further detail in a later chapter.

(2) Winter is referencing the fact that the Amity Colosseum has a shield generator, seen in canon when the Nevermore tries to get in the stadium, but it is for the whole stadium and is thus the generator is huge, too big to put on a conventional airship. Atlas, of course, is trying to miniaturize this technology and lower it's Dust usage - as it requires a lot of fuel to run, making it not viable for small towns and the like. Not that Atlas probably thought of giving such generators to towns anyway.

(3) Vale's Council has been censoring the specifics of violence in the Criminal District. Which is mainly why none of Vale's students has noted Ruby is similar to the 'Red Death'. Ozpin, of course, has been told of such things first hand. The growing gang war and the violence at the Fort were also censored from being on the news.

(4) This confrontation is executed poorly on Jade's part on purpose. Call it evidence that suggests that Jade was only particularly covert and tactical when doing something initiated by Saffron. Which is why she can successfully hide clones in Junior's Bar but can't hunt someone efficiently. Not to forget to mention that she is clearly blinded by emotion in her tactical decisions. Who explains they way they bypass aura shielding so casually? One whose smarts is for the technical not the practical.


	22. Chapter 21: Dreams

RWBY: Silver Eyes

Volume 2: Arc 1: Atlas & Reconnaissance

Chapter 21: Dreams

" _A goal is personal, but a goal shared is a dream_."

\- Weiss Schnee

* * *

 _Ruby didn't know where she was or how she got there. All she knew was there was a lot of snow and that it was really cold. As if the air was frozen. Trees littered the landscape. All was quiet except for audible explosions like thunder miles upon miles away. There was something on the far horizon, but it escaped Ruby's vision._

 _Ruby determined she was either somewhere on the continent of Solitas - presumably Atlas territory - or possibly in northern Anima._

 _Ruby wondered to herself, "That's no thunder, is it? Too frequent and systematic."_

" _Correct observation" Ruby heard her own voice say, but not out of her mouth._

 _Ruby turned around in a flash, "Wha?"_

 _Before her were two clones of herself, though both of their clothes were different colors; one wore white while the other was black. Yin-Ruby, the one in black, also had a cane that looked awfully familiar._

 _Yin-Ruby smirked, "Calm down, this is obviously a dream."_

 _Ruby blinked, "Oh, that makes sense."_

 _Yang-Ruby, the one in white, spoke, "Now, back to what you hear, war is literally on the horizon."_

 _Ruby blinked, "Was that a joke?"_

 _Yin-Ruby shrugged, "Sort of. Dreams are weird. As to why you are having such a dream? My guess is that the idea of Atlas invading Vale is too disturbing and close to home for you to want to think about."_

 _Yang-Ruby nodded, "They did bring a small army up to Vale's skylight. I would wager that concerns about their arrival will increase Grimm sightings in the region."_

 _Ruby nodded, "I see. Glad to see incarnations of myself are intelligent."_

 _Yang-Ruby grinned, "Self-flattery will get you nowhere. Please continue doing it anyway."_

 _Ruby and her Yin counterpart chuckled at that._

 _Yin-Ruby then began, "I suppose this is as good a moment as any to question Atlas, it's military, and foreign policy."_

" _Riveting." Ruby commented, the chill of the wind adding to her sarcasm._

 _Yin-Ruby glared, "Don't sass yourself!"_

 _Yang-Ruby rolled her eyes, "Focus. First question: Why is Atlas the only Kingdom to have a major military force? Why would they pay money and resources to maintain such an expense? How does this enhance their interests?"_

 _Ruby hummed, considering the question. Slowly her eyes settled on the snow, and an idea came to her, "Trade. All of Solitas is frozen wasteland and the City of Atlas itself is not located on the coast like the city of Vale. Atlas depends on food imports from Vale and Mistral to feed itself - and thus military forces are needed to secure trade routes on the seas and the routes to Atlas itself."_

 _Yin-Ruby nodded, and asked with a grim tone, "Sounds about right. Any other reasons?"_

 _Considering the tone, Ruby considered a pessimistic argument, "Atlas' dependence on food imports is a weakness that Vale and Mistral could hold over Atlas if they work together. Having a large military allows them to prevent this under… threat of force"_

" _So," Yang-Ruby began, "Next question: What does this mean for Atlas bringing their army to Vale?"_

 _Ruby's eyes widened, "General Ironwood is reminding Vale's Council to not fuck with the food shipments and prices! And is doing it under the impression of inter-Kingdom relations with the Vytal Festival to boot!"_

 _Yang-Ruby nodded, "It's a genius move."_

 _Yin-Ruby grunted, "Yes, but if he is intelligent enough to lay one hidden plot, then there are more in wait."_

 _The confidence in that statement made Ruby curious, "You sound sure of that. Why?"_

 _Yin-Ruby hesitated, rubbing the top of the cane with her thumb as if for comfort, "Ozpin knew of our Bloodline - a secret bloodline that is near extinct. Why does a headmaster of a school know or concern himself with what most consider Legends and Myths?"_

 _Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but found no justification. It_ did _sound weird when stated like that._

" _People in positions of power know enough to show they 'care' about your bloodline." Yang-Ruby challenged, "It implies that the power you wield is within their interests."_

 _Ruby agreed with that, it explained why Atlas sent Penny to spy on her._

 _Yin-Ruby then said, "With this in mind, the question I would ask - to yourself or Ozpin - is if one Legend is true, how many others are?"_

 _Ruby was dumbfounded, why hadn't she asked that to herself before? Her own existence set a precedent that at least some of those legends are fairy tales very well may be very real. How many were real, and how many did Ozpin know about? How many did the Kingdom's know? Atlas?_

 _With Ozpin in mind, Ruby noted how Yin-Ruby had his cane, "...why do you have his cane, by the way?"_

 _Yin-Ruby smirked slightly, "Can't I just have a cool cane?"_

 _Ruby gave a deadpan stare, "Not in a dream sequence."_

 _Yin-Ruby chuckled, "Me-thinks that Ozpin's cane is large on the holding end for a reason."_

 _Ruby raised an eyebrow, "A secret compartment? Probably just has some coffee beans."_

 _Yang-Ruby rolled her eyes and Yin-Ruby retorted, "There are plenty of coffee machines around Beacon for him to use, he's not that desperate."_

 _Yin-Ruby shook her head, "No, Ozpin is hiding things. And one of them is…" At the end, Yin-Ruby's mouth moved, but no words came out._

" _What?" Ruby questioned, "I didn't hear that last bit."_

" _Sorry," Yin-Ruby apologized, "I guess you know that you don't need to know yet."_

 _Ruby's eye twitched, "That doesn't make any sense and you know it!"_

 _Yin-Ruby smirked, "You're a smart girl, try and figure it out yourself. Wisdom and Information comes to those that seek it."_

 _Ending on a cryptic note, Yin and Yang Ruby's faded slowly in a shower of rose petals. Ruby was left alone in a barren winter landscape with the sounds of artillery lulling her into eternity._

* * *

 _ **Earlier...**_

 _Ruby deflected a few blows from the masked Jade clone. C-Jade pushed off of Ruby landing a few meters away._

 _Ruby spoke up, "Why do you keep up with this mask thing? If you are going to try and kill me, I deserve to see your face."_

 _C-Jade paused, considered that, and removed the mask - clipping it to her belt._

 _Her face was of average beauty, clearly reminiscent of the twin clones from Junior's bar. Her eyes were a deep green, an easy explanation for her given name. They were cold and angry; as if she was repulsed to be looking at Ruby with her bare eyes._

 _C-Jade sneered, "Happy, teme?"_

 _Ruby sighed at the aggression, "No. I'm not happy, about any of this." Ruby looked at Jade as apologetic as she could in the moment, "You have to believe me when I say I didn't want this."_

 _C-Jade snorted, "The dead are more likely to rise from the grave before I believe you."_

 _Ruby continued despite Jade's declaration, "If I could go back in time, I would have tried harder. Wouldn't have let him trick me, get under my skin. It's really regrettable, there… are many better ways to… go."_

 _C-Jade's sneer and glare combo couldn't have been more infuriated, "Believe me, it was easy to deduce how he died. Your_ scythe, _" C-Jade said the word 'scythe' with particular disgust, "impaled him all the way through. And I hardly consider it comforting that the way you pierced his spinal cord prevented him from feeling as much pain as he would have."_

 _Ruby flinched, the image of that day flashing through her mind in perfect detail. Sometimes a near-eidetic memory wasn't appreciated. "I get it. I understand you more than you know. You lost your family, your husband. I know that feeling, close enough."_

" _Fuck. You." C-Jade growled, "I'd hardly call your mommies leaving you being the same to them being brutally murdered!"_

 _Ruby pushed back the much more vague memories of Summer Rose out of her mind. Ruby protested, "Saffron taunted me, he showed me convincing evidence that he tortured and murdered my father and that he had poisoned my sister. I_ exactly _know the anger and hate you must feel."_

 _C-Jade's eyes widened slightly, "Y-you lie." C-Jade's stutter suggesting she didn't fully believe her own declaration._

 _Ruby tried to keep the pity out of her voice, "We both know the kind of man Saffron was."_

 _That was the wrong thing to say to a grieving widow, she roared, "You know nothing of the man he was! The lengths he would go for me!"_

 _C-Jade prepared to launch herself at Ruby, but before Ruby could move to defend C-Jade had stopped mid-motion._

 _Reality shattered like glass around C-Jade. Now, like as if it had always been there, a long, thin blade pierced through C-Jade's chest; behind C-Jade was now a short figure, a girl with brown and pink hair - and eyes of the same colors respectively._

 _C-Jade gasped and choked, clutching at her chest as she turned to look behind her at her assailant. Ruby could see C-Jade's eyes widen, "N-neo-teme…!"_

 _Neo merely smiled, and slide C-Jade off of her blade dramatically. Ruby watched in shock and sadness as C-Jade fell. Neo put her blade back in her umbrella and then stood stock still, smiling at Ruby all too sweetly._

 _Ruby quickly got over the wave of emotions and glared at the intruder as she prepared herself, "Aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?" As she said this she tried subtly looking around for other intruders, noticing nothing._

 _Ruby frowned further as 'Neo' didn't respond and stood strangely still - since most people couldn't stand completely still without conscious effort._

'What are you doing?' _Ruby questioned to herself._

 _Ruby suddenly felt someone kick out her knees from behind as glass shattered around her and Neo vanished. A cloth was put to her face as she was put in a surprisingly strong headlock. Ruby could frantically make out that the clothing matched Neo's._

 _Ruby's eyes widened as she frantically pushed against Neo, '_ Illusion! Chloroform!'

 _Despite Ruby's resistance, the drugs were effecting her before her aura and liver could burn it out. Ruby despaired as she felt her eyelids close and all became black and silent._

* * *

Ruby was shocked into awakeness. Electricity coursed through her body from her neck. Her body twitched and eyes shot open as pain danced across her skin.

Only when the electricity and pain stopped did Ruby find the air to speak, "Fuck! Ugh… what happened?" _That dream…?_

Ruby observed her surroundings as fast as her suddenly awake mind could. There wasn't much to see, she was in a small room with bars for a door. The amenities of the room consisted of a single bucket. On the other side of the bars was a girl around her height with pink and brown hair - the girl being vaguely familiar. She was also holding a Scroll in one hand.

Ruby blinked slowly, "Who are -" Ruby's 'you' was interrupted as pain and electricity fired through her once again, sending her writhing in agony. Ruby bit her cheek to prevent herself from screaming.

After a small eternity that was really twenty seconds, the electricity stopped. Ruby gasped for breath, shakily looking up from the ground. She realized that the electricity coincided with the girl pushing on her Scroll.

Ruby shakily grasped at her neck, the source of the electrical surges, and found a bulky, metal collar. Her near-eidetic mind shuddered as she realized what it was.

It was, to be realistic, a slave collar. It was invented by the Mistralian Black Market and eventually made it's way into Atlesian judiciaries thanks to extensive lobbying. If someone incurred enough debt, judges and banks and employers could place these on people to make sure they don't flee to the country-side or another Kingdom. Officially, they only tracked someone's current location and sent logs of previous whereabouts Unofficially, it was easy to configure the device to administer electric shocks. And of course, considering where the device was invented, it was common to see bounty hunters and other criminals have access to the collars.

Trying to remove the collar without the key was incredibly risky as the device tended to explode 'to prevent the loss of private data'.

Ruby felt her face pale as her pupils shrunk to pinpricks.

The girl whose hair reminded Ruby of Neapolitan ice cream grinned ferally, as if pleased by Ruby's expression. It was only after this observation did Ruby remember her from her earlier encounter. This was Neo, the one who suddenly killed the Jade clone. Had some sort of illusionary-like semblance.

Ruby's mind blinded with pain again as Neopolitan rewarded her with another small dose of electricity. Ruby bit her cheek, not willing to let the sociopath hear her scream.

Ruby hissed to herself as the skin of her neck burned - partly from the electricity and partly from the small percent of her aura trying to heal and prevent permanent damage. Unfortunately, Ruby's quick assessment of her aura levels wasn't encouraging.

Ruby managed a glare at her torturer, "The hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Neo's grin grew as she pushed the button again as response.

Ruby tasted blood as she bit down on her cheek again, her painful moaning muffled as electricity danced across her skin like a million needles.

Through her panting, Ruby noticed that Neo was displeased - presumably at the lack of screaming - but still enjoying this. Ruby vowed to not give this psycho her fix.

Ruby slowly pushed herself off the ground, now kneeling, her arms and legs left unbound. Apparently they were confident her lack of aura and the collar would keep her contained. It wasn't a bad assumption.

Ruby glared at her captur, "...You're just going to shock me every time I try to ask a question aren't you?"

Neo chuckled darkly. Ruby's eyes and teeth clenched as another wave of pain and ions shred through her.

Ruby panted as she fell back against the wall, the skin around her neck smoking slightly.

Neo frowned, finding Ruby's lack of reaction still unsatisfactory.

Ruby, despite her condition, noted this and chuckled weakly, "Like I'd help get some bounty... hunting cunt get her fix of... sadistic entertainment." Ruby grinned weakly, feeling her _Quantum Communicator_ vibrate slightly, "You don't realize… how much trouble you are in, do you?"

Neo glared at Ruby, infuriated at her defiance and determination, and Ruby knew it. Neo violently pressed the button on her scroll. But Ruby merely laughed painfully, growing quieter as her already weakened aura shielding collapsed sending her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Neo stomped through the abandoned building that was currently a White Fang outpost. Her pouting might have been considered cute, considering her short and child-like stature, but her eyes screamed to anyone who can see that her mind was filled with hate and insanity.

Such was her anger, that when a young rabbit White Fang soldier bumped into Neo, she went to stab the soldier with the pointy end of her umbrella. The White Fang soldier barely dodged and quickly ran off, fear in her expression as she fled.

Neo might have given chase, but the look on the rabbit's face gave her a small measure of pleasure, so she let it go.

Continuing on her way, it wasn't long until she violently pushed open a set of doors revealing Roman Torchwick.

Roman glanced out of the corner of his eye and commented, "Someone looks like they didn't have a lot of 'fun'. Losing your touch, Neo? It's unbecoming of someone as young and vibrant as you.

Neo glared.

Roman blinked, realizing Neo was being somewhat serious, "Wait. You're telling me she held up? We put the correct collar on her, right? A kid shouldn't be able to stand those things!"

Neo grunted in agreement and frustration.

Roman grumbled, "Damn these hero types, it'll take forever to break her."

Neo went to grab for her scroll at the same time Roman went to grab another cigar; Neo frowned, apparently she misplaced her scroll, not too odd that Ruby girl did upset her.

Roman asked as he lit his cigar, "You remembered to turn on the jammer, right? We couldn't get that device off her wrist and I don't want to risk being tracked."

Neo blinked. Then she paled.

Roman didn't find Neo's silence to be odd at first, she kept her voice to herself so she couldn't have her voice recognized while in disguise. But when Neo didn't make a grunt of confirmation, he slowly turned.

"Neo." Roman started slowly, "If I have to run from a bunch of kids for the second time in one day - I don't care how much you scare me - I will cut your profits from our ice cream laundering scheme."

Neo gasped and then glared as if saying 'you wouldn't dare!'

Roman saw through the silent bluff, "Don't think I won't do it! My fuck up is nothing compared to this! Turning on the fucking jammer is easy to mitigate!"

Neo's silent rebuttal was interrupted as a White Fang soldier barged into the room.

"Oh, what is it!?" Roman yelled, "Don't you animals know to stay outside when you aren't called?!"

"Sir!" The soldier growled, "The girl, her weapons, they're gone!"

Roman growled, "That hero doesn't know when to quit. Neo! You have the controller!"

Neo nodded and continued searching her pockets for her scroll. After a full minute of searching, Neo realized that somehow her scroll was missing. But how…?

A flashback went through Neo's mind of a _rabbit_ Faunus soldier running into her.

Pickpocket!

Despite the myriad of conflicting emotions on Neo's face, Roman was able to decipher what happened. "...You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Ruby didn't know how long she was unconscious, but the pain and burning sensation from her neck told her she it couldn't have been long; her aura simultaneously trying to recover and heal her, resulting in the odd sensation.

Ruby barely heard the light sounds of footsteps. Tired, she wanted to just go back to sleep and rest. However, the sound of exclamations and violence stirred her once more. Ruby squeezed her eyes opened as the footsteps continued.

She could make out a female White Fang member outside her cell. As her vision focused, she realized that the soldier was in fact a rabbit Faunus with familiar hair color. Ruby spotted _Crescent Rose_ and _the Quantum Defender_ in the soldier's possession.

Ruby paled, as despite the mask she could recognize who it was, she whispered, "...Jade." Ruby grimaced as the movement bothered her neck.

Jade looked at her with an expression Ruby hoped was pity. She sighed as Ruby shuddered uncomfortably. As she pulled out a scroll, Ruby couldn't help but flinch.

Ruby flinched as violently as she could as Jade pressed a button on the scroll. However, to Ruby's surprise, the collar clicked open and fell to the ground. Ruby slowly looked at Jade, mouth gaping, as another push of the button opened the cell door.

While Ruby was hoping for the best here, Ruby mostly despaired - thinking that Jade merely wanted the pleasure of finishing her off personally, probably in a similar way that Ruby had done to her husband.

Ruby was pleasantly surprised as Jade placed _Crescent Rose_ in Ruby's back holster and picked her off the ground - interlocking their arms and shoulders; which was comfortable enough considering their similar height.

Ruby, weak and exhausted, was fine with Jade escorting her out of her situation and stumbled with Jade without resistance.

After a few steps, Ruby weakly questioned, "Where…?"

Jade quietly issued a response, "Took out the guards, planted remote gas mines along the escape route."

Ruby felt a sudden prickly feeling.

"The antidote." Jade explained, "We'll be able to walk right on threw despite the lingering presence."

Ruby couldn't hide a skeptical eye-raising.

Jade noticed, "The mines are small, the gas highly concentrated. I'm a Doctor in Medicine and Biological Chemistry."

' _Oh.'_ Ruby commented to herself. Fair enough.

Ruby was silent for a few minutes as they continued onwards, passing several unconscious White Fang guards as they went. She managed to spot a few of the flat cylinders that were Jade's mines - they were in fact fairly small.

However, Ruby couldn't help but ask the obvious question nagging at her, "...Why?"

Jade sighed, "It wouldn't be satisfying to kill you after you had been tortured by someone else, Ruby-san."

Ruby ignored the unfamiliar suffix - probably some local dialect - and retorted, "Bullshit. You hate my guts. You _really_ hate me, and deserve to. Killing my in battle versus killing me now? There's no difference, not really, and you know it."

Jade growled, "It makes a load of a difference! Killing you back there would have been a mercy! I-I demand satisfaction!"

Ruby shrunk away, but still felt as if Jade was trying to tell that to herself not just to Ruby.

The rest of their trek was in silence, the only sounds being that of footsteps and scuffling behind them.

When they finally got to a door and exit, Jade kicked open the door and roughly threw Ruby out of the building.

"There." Jade said as Ruby began to pick herself up, "The rest is up to you. Don't make me bust you out of the hands of bounty hunters like Neopolitan-chan again; I'll be more rough."

Ruby couldn't help but ask, "What now then?"

Jade scoffed, "I'm going to sell the information from Neo-chan's scroll to the highest bidder and put the narcissist's nude pictures online. Teme deserves it for killing one of my clones. And next time we meet, Ruby-chan, I'll get my satisfaction; I swear it."

With that, Jade dashed out of the building, throwing _the Quantum Defender_ to Ruby, and ducked through a nearby alleyway.

Ruby holstered _the Quantum Defender_ , and withdrew _Crescent Rose_. Using the scythe as a mock staff, she picked herself off of the ground. She made a few steps forward, limping from exhaustion.

Normally, Ruby might be perplexed at the contradictory and illogical behaviour of Jade Chiroptera. However, the combination of aching muscles, burned skin, and hustling feet behind her made Ruby care less about it and more about getting away somehow before the White Fang soldiers found her.

Ruby only made it a few steps before she could clearly hear yelled behind her, "This way, she's getting away!"

Ruby closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed, "...Troublesome."

Ruby turned to look at the door as White Fang soldiers exited. However, before anyone there could react, several familiar explosions shook around the soldiers - their aura depletion managing to knock them out.

Ruby turned back around to find Yang leading the charge for the rest of their party sans Penny.

Yang glomped Ruby while the rest of the group gathered around her, "Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Ruby chuckled weakly as she held onto Yang, "From a certain point of few anyway."

Ruby noticed that Winter nodded to them before heading into the building herself.

Blake, however, noticed the marks on Ruby's neck and paled, "Ruby… your neck."

Ruby whimpered as Yang suddenly began examining her neck, "What! What is this?! Burns? The hell did they do to my sister!"

Ruby didn't need to look to know her sister's eyes were red.

"You were only gone for a few hours." Blake protested to Weiss' particular confusion, "Why would they? So soon?"

"Blake," Weiss interjected, "What are you talking about?"

Blake sighed as she whispered into Weiss' ear the likely culprit behind Ruby's electrical burns. Weiss paled as she muttered, "...fuck."

"Guys…" Ruby announced, trying to change topic, "let's just get out of here, please."

The group nodded, Weiss rationalizing, "Winter can take care of herself and contact us if necessary. The District is dangerous, we should stick together anyway."

So they made their way out of the District, Yang practically carrying Ruby as Weiss messaged Winter.

Despite her exhaustion, Ruby managed to catch glimpses of a familiar red-headed girl-bot jumping from the rooftops. The lack of interference from Blake was confirmation enough for Ruby to fall into slumber as the group of five escorted her out of the District and back to Beacon.

* * *

The next morning found Ruby in Beacon's infirmary. Needless to say, despite Opzin's struggles to hire Huntsmen for dealing with the Torchwick/White Fang situation Beacon itself was well funded. So the medical facilities was some of the best in the Kingdom, not that so much was needed for Ruby's particular injuries. Thankfully, she only had the collar for a short time and her burns would heal fully in a day or two.

The doctors were probably more concerned about potential emotional troubles which Ruby dismissed vehemently.

The experience that morning was particularly irritating to Ruby. This was because the salve she was given basically made the pain from the burns go away and the source of her exhaustion was severe aura depletion and bruising from where Neo was more violent during her unconsciousness.

Actually, now that Ruby listed her symptoms, it was no wonder the staff was performing so many medical tests.

"Okay, Ruby," the nurse began, "We want to make sure the… shocks didn't interfere with your memory."

Ruby rolled her eyes, but cooperated, "Alright."

The nurse presented a scroll, "Try to remember this number." The scroll displayed an integer, speficically: 42562.19591591522537358329572847282195729237523523918109148

Ruby took in the number and within 10 seconds of being shown it, the number vanished.

"Okay," The nurse began, "Now I am going to ask you some questions, answer them as soon as you can recall them."

"Alright." Ruby confirmed.

The nurse grabbed a pen and clipboard, "Your name?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby replied instantly, "Though technically I was born as Ruby Xiao Long. Doesn't flow all that well does it?"

The nurse nodded, not answered the comment, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen years," Ruby answered with similar timing as before, "born on October 31, 65 AGW."

The nurse nodded again, "What season is it currently?"

"Summer." Ruby answered, "The first semester started in Spring. And the Vytal Tournament will begin in the Fall."

"If I threw a baseball at you," the nurse began, "what would you do?"

"Dodge, preferably not into something else." Ruby answered, pausing to add an amendment.

The nurse pointed at a nearby table, "Can you name the items on the table?"

Ruby looked at the table and listed, "Apple, pen, Scroll, paper, and a screwdriver."

The nurse confirmed, "Right. What was the second question I asked you?"

Normally, such a question might throw people off, Ruby however answered after a second or two, "You asked how old I was. I added my birthdate."

The nurse's eyebrows raised a bit at that, apparently surprised at the quick response, "Subtract 6 from 43 four times."

Ruby paused, looked over at a blank wall, and then did she answer, "37. 31… 25… 19… 13."

The nurse inquired, "Why did you look at the wall? You've had good eye contact up to this point."

"Some people retain information in some ways better than others. You are familiar with the seven learning styles, yes?"

The nurse nodded, "I am."

Ruby finished her point, "I am… particularly good at retaining and retrieving visual information. Anything I see I will remember. Makes book learning particularly useful, as I'll remember the words right from the pages. I can remember a lecture if I watch the speaker's lips. I can do math easier if I see the numbers. So I looked at a blank wall to better visualize them."

The nurse looked intrigued, "Interesting." A buzzer went off, "Oh! Right."

The nurse then looked back at her clipboard, "Now, final question, can you recite as many numbers from the integer I showed you earlier?"

Ruby smirked, "42562.19591591522537358329572847282195729237523523918109148."

The nurse blinked, absentmindedly dropping her clipboard. Ruby could barely make out her whispering, "I-Impossible…"

The nurse coughed, regaining her composure, "W-well, it would seem the experience you endured hasn't damaged your memory. You can attend classes today, but keep physical activity to a minimum until that burn clears up. Make sure to report any new symptoms if you get them."

Ruby nodded, smirking at the nurse's flustered state, and thanked the nurse before leaving.

Checking the time outside the infirmary, Ruby noted she had just enough time to run to her first class today. Normally she might grab some materials from her dorm, but taking notes on her Scroll should be sufficient for a single day.

When she was a few doors away from her classroom, she noticed someone occupying the otherwise empty hallway, "Coco?"

One Coco Adel smirked, "Good to see your eyes still work kid."

Ruby sweatdropped, "You're barely three years older than me…"

"And from my point of view, that makes you a kid." Coco then put her arm around Ruby, "How are you doing? I heard snippets of what happened. Headmaster seems to be trying to keep it quiet."

"Better," Ruby confirmed, "Thanks for asking… Don't you have a class now though?"

Coco pulled down her sunglasses and winked, "And miss out checking up on my favorite first year? Never!"

Ruby deadpanned, "I'm the only first year you talk to though."

Coco pulled away and shrugged, "Why would I interact with firsties when I can get info on their goings on from you?"

Ruby replied sarcastically, "Your perception of superiority is unbecoming of you."

Coco chuckled, "I'm just messing around. But speaking of information, I have some for you."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Ozpin wants to see you after classes and your workshop period." Coco informed, "Probably to talk about what happened the other day that no one will tell your Auntie Coco."

Ruby blanched at the thought of Coco being an Aunt, making Coco chuckle at her reaction.

"Well," Ruby began "thanks for telling me. I'll let you know what I can later."

"Cool." Coco replied and then continued, "By the way, Velvet was looking to talk to you and Blake. I'll leave the rest to her."

Ruby blinked in mild confusion at the tangent, "Uh, okay then."

Coco grinned, satisfied with messing with Ruby and gave a mock salute, "See you later, I have to go persuade Professor Port I wasn't skipping his class now."

Ruby sweatdropped as Coco left, "On second thought, I'm not judging her as much now for skipping."

* * *

Aside from the occasional looks from her fellow students, Ruby found the day to be mostly normal. However, to say nothing interesting was learned would be wrong. It began with a rather boring reintroduction to aura from Professor Goodwitch…

"Today class," Glynda began from her position on the podium, the rest of the class seated as they would during a lecture session. "I will begin with a short overview of aura and its properties before moving into more advanced topics."

She regarded the foreign exchange students that made of three-fourths of the room now. " I can't be sure how much was covered in the other academies, and we should all be on the same page…"

"So," Glynda continued, "Who can give me a basic definition of aura?" After perusing the room, Glynda picked out, "Ms. Nikos?"

Pyrrha stood from her seat, for better audio, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It's an energy that bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

"Hmmm, indeed." Glynda acknowledged as Pyrrha sat down, "Does anyone else have something else to add?" Seeing someone raise their hand, Glynda acknowledged, "Ms. Schnee."

Weiss stood and projected for the classroom, "Aura is an internal energy source found in all living things: from grass to trees, from ants to elephants, and from bacteria to people. However, only the Faunus and Humanity have enough aura capacity and mental ability to use it practically."

Weiss paused before adding, "Some speculate this is why Grimm particularly target mankind. There is a correlation between emotion and aura, so if Grimm hunt by tracking emotions and aura it would explain why they target mankind… the theory fails to explain why Grimm attack devices and structures created by mankind."

Glynda did the closest thing to beaming she could, "Correct! Thank you Ms. Schnee. I would NOT say that Ms. Nikos' description is wrong, but it fails to describe how aura interacts with the world in a more practical fashion. In fact, I would say her words are correct, but we will focus on Ms. Schnee's definition for this lecture."

"While it would be wrong to describe Aura as a fundamental Force from physics," Glynda lectured, "It does not change the fact that aura behaves in certain predictable ways that have been recorded as 'Laws'. Can anyone name one of these Laws and briefly describe them?"

Ruby stood up, "Aura's property and Law of Movement (or Motion) describes the fact that Aura is always moving in some form. While inside someone's body, aura will flow through the body like water in a stream or river. When otherwise contained, aura will continue to circulate, and even when put in conditions to be still aura will vibrate at a near molecular level scale."

"Correct," Glynda confirmed, "Aura is described as the energy of life, and like life is it always moving in some manner. Can someone else describe another property? Lie Ren."

"Aura's Property of Kinetic Energy," Ren began, "describes how aura encounters friction and other Fundamental Forces when in the atmosphere. Aura moving outside of the user is typically invisible except in high concentrations and naturally behaves like a force-field if packed together densely."

"Indeed," Glynda confirmed and then explained, "While not correct, thinking about the basic structure of atoms is a good metaphor for thinking of aura on a small scale. When Aura flows within its user it is able to move at what is perhaps unhelpfully called the Speed of Aura. When aura moves into the atmosphere, friction with the atmosphere and other objects slows the speed of aura considerably in most circumstances."

Seeing a hand raised, Glynda addressed the student, "You have a question Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah," Cardin began, surprising many with his interest in the class, "How does this property effect Aura Sensing?"

Glynda's eyebrows raised, "An excellent question, Mr. Winchester. Aura sensing is the 'ability' of using one's aura to sense other aura sources… or a lack thereof."

Glynda began to pace slightly, "An important thing to consider when answering this question - something I was about to get to, but can address now - is that everyone has a unique Aura Signature. An analogy would be to think of different frequencies of sound or wavelengths of light; but a theme you all may be noticing, isn't exactly the case. Aura Signatures are something that can be detected, but not measured. Why is this? Because all known ways of measuring Aura fail to establish a predictable pattern or system for differentiating one Aura source from another."

"This matters," Glynda emphasised, as if to assure herself she was still on track, "because Aura sensing is the only reliable way to differentiate two people's aura and even then it takes years of training to tell individual's signatures apart from one another. This is simply due to the fact that since there are so many people in the world, that many Signatures are so similar to one another they are hard for a novice or even professional Huntsmen to tell the difference. However, Aura Sensing is still a useful tool as it lets you perceive where others are or to identify vacuum's of aura as the presences of Grimm."

"Aura sensing," Glynda described, "is accomplished in several fashions. If one only desires a short immediate 'response' simply sending a pulse of aura will be able to reveal nearby aura sources in most cases; how this works I will mention in a moment. A way to visualize this shorter 'connection' is to think of sonar or echolocation. A longer 'connection' requires that one keep their aura outside of their body. Aura is an incredibly good conduit for carrying information and likes to bond itself to other sources of aura. Aura sensing in both fashions works in the same way, by having your aura touch other sources of aura a connection or bond is established."

Glynda looked at Cardin, "To specifically answer your question, aura is slowed down by the Fundamental Forces, particularly air resistance in an open environment, but Aura can move through objects if at a thin enough density and concentration. This means that using Aura for Aura Sensing is one of the few circumstances where aura can move almost unbelievably fast - near the speed of Aura - while still being usable. Conversely, Aura shielding is heavily impeded by air resistance. There will come a point where in order to achieve a higher level of speed you will have to forgo the use of constant aura shielding. Though from a civilian's point of view, Aura shielding moves fast enough to not be impeding in the slightest."

Ruby was interested in Glynda's use of the word 'bonds' and so she asked, "Professor? Do these bonds and connections between two Aura Signatures have any other effects?"

Glynda smirked, "Excellent question, Ms. Rose. And they do. Much like the immune system can become familiar with new pathogens, Aura will slowly become more familiar will other Aura signatures it connects with. There are certain advantages that can come with this. As two aura signatures come into more and more contact, they will accept connections quicker and the bonds will become more stable as time goes on. This can get to the point where two Aura users can decipher a general direction to the other from a distance and can even share Aura when close enough to each other. With enough contact, these connections can be kept continuously at an involuntary level."

Blake raised her hand, looking slightly shaken, "Is this one reason why Huntsmen teams are encouraged to stick together after graduation?"

"Excellent deduction," Glynda conceded, "the advantages of Aura bonds are not easily sacrificed or over-looked. However, there are some downsides with this bond."

Despite knowing Glynda was going to discuss this anyway, Ruby couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean?"

Glynda gave a look that suggested the question didn't impress her, "It is hard to abuse these bonds, because to maintain them at a constant rate can only be done on a subconscious level requiring lots of close contact with another aura user. Use of the bond has to be something agreed upon by both parties at a conscious or subconscious level. If you don't want to share aura, it will not. If you want to hide your general location you can. No, the real harm is when these bonds are severed."

Weiss almost looked apologetic for having to ask, "What could sever such a bond?"

"Only one thing," Glynda answered solemnly, "...death. There is no way to sever a fully constructed Aura Bond consciously. If you somehow severed such a bond without dying, I hypothesize you would have wished you did."

The class was silent for a long moment, the importance of what was learned evident.

Glynda looked at the clock and grabbed the class' attention, "It wasn't how I originally wanted to get to this topic, but I covered everything I wanted to this class period. Your assignment for next class is a short report over your observations of Aura bonds, something you should have begun establishing with you teammates I dare say without each other knowing. Though I will remind that fully formed bonds like that I have described take a year if not years to form. Good day."

Not having many of her things, Ruby was able to quickly leave the classroom, though the rest of her team was not far behind her.

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You okay?"

Ruby smiled, "Uh, yeah. It's still irritated, but they gave me a salve to help with…"

"I'm not talking about that." Yang interrupted.

Ruby paused and then sighed, "Yeah, I can't remember too much of her anyway. You know I can't remember too much before 'the incident'. Are _you_ okay? You remember her more."

"What are you…" Weiss began, but was stopped by Blake.

Yang sighed, "I always wondered why Dad looked so pained when Mom died. I mean, of course it sucked, but it is so easy to think she just left and didn't return. In hindsight, I would have expected him to go into denial. But he didn't. He knew, and I realize now I knew it too."

Yang looked grief-stricken, "I remember the night. I don't think any of us slept. You kept on crying and you looked so confused as to why…"

Yang rubbed at her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Ruby then hugged her sister, "It's okay, I love you too."

As Weiss and Blake stood off to the side somewhat awkwardly they looked at each other. Catching something in each other's eyes, Weiss joked, "Family issues all around, huh?"

Blake snorted, "Yeah, but sorry Weiss I think you win that contest." Blake then flinched, no doubt thinking about the lack of contact with her parents being her own fault.

Weiss sighed with resignation that was only partially out of humor, "I always want to be in first."

Yang and Ruby, who heard this snorted and giggled as they parted. "Come on," Ruby started, "We should get moving."

They all absently nodded and began moving. Ruby noted that team JNPR was moving as well, though Pyrrha was giving her a pensive look. Was there a hint of frustration there? Ruby mumbled, "Didn't think it was possible to bother that girl." Ruby decided she would have to try and see what was up with the Invincible girl later.

* * *

It wasn't until later that day, free time before she had a workshop period, that she got some time to herself. After sending a quick message to Jaune for him to meet in said period, she made a call on her _Quantum Communicator_ , enjoying the breeze as she waited.

After a few moments the line connected, and an older male voice answered, "Hello? Ruby?"

Ruby smiled apologetically looking into the screen on her wrist, "Hi Dad, sorry for not calling you lately."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know how it is." Taiyang placated, "You've got schoolwork and _friends_ you'd rather be with than your old man. I'm just glad you started spending time to text me these days."

Ruby flinched, "Sorry."

"Don't be!" Taiyang then sounded apologetic, "I know I wasn't the most supportive during your time at Signal. How are things?"

Ruby was glad her father wasn't using the face viewer on his end, because he might have seen threw her fake, twitching smile. She hadn't told him about the Forever Fall incident, the Fort, or her encounters with Jade. Just that she and her team made a start up on technology she was designing and building. "G-great. I'm in the top percentile in my class, of course. And everyone in my team and JNPR are great and I have a few acquaintances that are…" Ruby thought of Coco, "...unique."

Taiyang chuckled, "You are gonna have to get used to 'uniqueness' Rubes, Huntsmen and Huntresses are bound to develop quirks of some fashion."

Thinking of Nora in particular, Ruby deadpanned, "Maybe they could wait until after graduation then?"

Taiyang chuckled, "Good luck with _that_. Well, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Ruby gasped, "I wasn't interrupting a class was I?!"

"No, no." Taiyang placated, "Just grading assignments."

Ruby smirked, "A welcome distraction then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taiyang denied with obvious sarcasm.

Ruby chuckled before falling into a sigh, "We learned about Aura Bonds in class today."

"...I see," her father was solemn, knowing where this was going.

Ruby paused before stammering the words, "I… is that how…?"

"Yeah." Taiyang answered, sounding slightly emotional, "That's how we know, how _I_ know. Qrow and your step-mom would have felt it to. We were all really close… once."

Ruby grimaced, "I'm sorry. For bringing it up, and Qrow he…"

Taiyang interrupted, "Means well. He believes that staying away as much as possible will keep us more safe despite me telling him to knock that sh- stuff off. I might not of appreciated at the time why he visited when he did…"

Ruby chuckled awkwardly. Qrow basically only came over to help train Ruby during her time at Signal; a time her dad didn't approve of Huntress training but couldn't stop it.

Taiyang continued, "...but at least he visited and tried to be civil. I told you about your step-mom's semblance right?"

Ruby nodded to herself, "Some sort of portal, to people she has developed a specific bond with."

"It's different from an aura bond you learned in class," Taiyang explained, "She just has to tag you, though the 'tag' takes concentration to make so she can't spam the damn things in combat situations. Sorry, rambling, point is Raven could visit whenever she damn well pleases and doesn't."

Ruby paused, "Should I still not tell Yang?"

Taiyang sighed, "Sometimes I don't like that journal of hers. I'd rather you didn't; I'll tell her someday. Soon. Maybe."

With the journal on topic Ruby asked, "You read the journal, right? Did you notice anything… strange about it? Particularly the later entries?"

"They were tougher times." Taiyang answered strangely quickly, "I'm not surprised her writing style changed."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, _that_ was an incredibly specific retort he gave her. Dad was a part of the multiple author conspiracy then. The later entries, particularly around and after the beginning of the Faunus War saw an increase in entries that seemed to be written by a different author since there were many entries with the original writing style after that point.

Ruby sighed, "We went on a bit of a tangent from what I wanted to ask."

"Right, what is it?" Taiyang agreed to the segway.

"Can you…" Ruby paused, "...tell me about it? That night?"

Taiyang was silent for long enough Ruby worried if he closed the connection.

Eventually, however, her father responded, "I've gotten used to it, but it hurt. It's hard to describe, words don't do it justice. Like someone took a piece of my soul leaving a hollow void behind. Like the silence before a hurricane. Or the feeling of scorched earth after a long ba… Nevermind."

Ruby could tell he was going to say 'battle' at the end there. Dad never answered her questions about the Faunus War, just that team STRQ tried to stay out of it as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized, knowing it was unpleasant for her dad to answer those questions, "thank you for telling me."

"Of course," Taiyang replied, sounding exhausted, "you don't have to apologize. I know you only have so much to remember your mom by."

Ruby hesitated before asking a final question, "Do you think…?"

"I'm afraid to say…" Taiyang acknowledged, "if you looked for it, you would find the remains of that bond… I... I'm sorry. I have to go."

"R-right." Ruby stuttered, a tear starting to fall down her cheek, "I love you, Dad."

Taiyang sounded pained, but better than a moment ago, "I love you too sweetie. Bye."

Ruby stood there for a long moment as the wind shuffled her cloak. He sat down, and then lied on her back. Putting an arm over her face she muttered, "I love you, Mom."

* * *

"S-so, uh, what did you need me for, Ruby?" Jaune asked as he shuffled in place in the lab.

"You, my good man, are going to help me in one of mankind's greatest achievements." Ruby began excitedly, "SCIENCE!"

Jaune sweatdropped, "Did you have to yell that?"

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed at Jaune, making him flinch involuntarily, "How could you not be enthusiastic at new discoveries and increasing your understanding of SCIENCE!"

Jaune sighed, "I am mostly content at no longer being dead last in all my classes."

Ruby nodded, "And good on you for that! Pyrrha's help has been good for you. Shame that Cardin's team-members have taken your place. Oh. Wait, they're assholes. What a darn shame."

Jaune chuckled at that, "Speaking of CRDL, Cardin has been doing well and he hasn't bothered anyone since the Forest."

"Yeah." Ruby acknowledged, moving a few things around on the lab table, "He's talked to you a few times right?"

Jaune nodded, "He seems to be taking things more seriously now. His team on the other hand has been having some problems."

"That sucks." Ruby conceded, "But If Cardin is turning himself around, I won't mind."

"So," Jaune began nervously, "What are we doing?"

"We, Mr. Arc," Ruby explained dramatically, "are going to create a stabilized Tryzrium Dust Crystal."

Jaune looked uncertain, and asked, "Isn't that what powers that second weapon you carry?"

"Correct." Ruby confirmed, " _The Quantum Defender_. Part blaster part short sword. A Tryzrium Crystal is the energy source and a focusing mechanism. Unlike conventional weapons, _the Quantum Defender_ fires blasts of pure concentrated aura. Great alike for taking out someone else's aura as well as draining your own just as quickly. I have to consciously limit the amount of aura channeled threw the weapon to prevent it from doing overkill on my opponent and my aura reserves."

Jaune looked a bit terrified, "And it's not stable?! Why would you use it then?! Isn't that like a safety hazard?"

Ruby looked apologetic, "Maybe saying we are making a stabilized version is misleading. The version I use is stable, but it does deteriorate rather quickly. Solely using _the Quantum Defender_ in a conventional battle scenario will have the crystal deteriorate about mid-way through. As it is, _the Quantum Defender_ is only practically usable as a secondary weapon while I still have aura to charge it."

Jaune looked confused for a moment before slowly deducing, "So, the point of what we want to do… is to make a version of your crystal… that lasts longer?"

Ruby smiled, "Correct! Creating a Tryzrium Crystal as it is now requires some of every naturally occurring Dust crystal or powder and a few drops of blood."

"Blood?" Jaune questioned, "I thought only dust was used in the creation of other dust variants?"

"True," Ruby conceded, "But the Tryzrium Crystal is different. All other Dust crystals and powder react when they encounter aura in specific quantities. Fire Dusts combusts, Ice rapidly freezes, Water condenses water, electricity turns the air into a plasma, and gravity induces a localized center-point of gravity to name a few."

Ruby placed a yellow crystal on the table, "A Tryzrium Crystal, however, naturally tries to absorb aura that gets close to it. And if it isn't forced back out again by the Property of Movement…"

Jaune managed to finish, "It has to be stored somewhere made with living stuff!"

"Water and blood are the liquids of life. With blood being made of biological material, it is extremely good at containing aura." Ruby explained.

"Then why only a few drops?" Jaune asked, "I-I mean, I get why you would want to not bleed too much, but wouldn't more be better, and more, er, 'stable'?"

"...Yes." Ruby mumbled, staring at the crystal, "I ran tests using various quantities of my blood. My calculations determined that just using my blood would only make a considerable difference if I used about all of the blood currently flowing in my body. The rate of increased stability had only grown with a projected rate of… well a lot of blood."

Jaune paled, "Ah, yeah, I see why that's not very useful."

"However," Ruby continued, "My experiments only used my blood. To keep things as scientific as possible, only the quantity of my blood used was the variable to be tested. Things like the amount of each Dust type has to be constant in proportion to its size anyway.

Jaune paused a moment before mildly freaking out, "Y-you want to try using my blood too?!"

Ruby unconvincingly hid a medical bag behind her, "I have paid a lot of attention at Signal's Health and Medical Class and have gathered samples of my blood often enough. No problem."

Seeing that Jaune was slowly conceding, Ruby added, "If you sign this paper allowing me to take and use your blood I will pay you for the commission and any/all medical fees involved in case of accident."

Jaune sweatdropped, "Is that supposed to make me feel safer about this?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and rolled up the sleeve on her right arm.

Jaune blinked, "What are you doing?"

Ruby ran an antibacterial towel over a syringe needle she got from the medical bag.

Jaune began to get nervous, "R-ruby?"

Ruby turned and looked at Jaune, holding the syringe in her left hand dramatically.

As Ruby began to move her hand, Jaune began to freak out, "Ruby! Don't!"

Ruby casually injected the syringe into her right arm without looking. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly extracted blood from the vein, "What?"

Jaune was in disbelief, "Y-you… you just…"

Ruby nonchalantly removed the syringe and capped the needle on the end, "Yep. Told ya, I had to do this a lot."

Jaune was still silent as Ruby put a small bandage over the place she extracted her own blood.

"So," Ruby began, pushing the paper towards Jaune, "Shall we continue?"

Jaune looked at it, "You're sure this will help?"

"I have high hopes. The idea came to me in a dream."

Jaune blinked, "Well, alright I guess."

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed as Jaune signed, "Now, lets do you. Hoodie off please, I need to get to your upper arm."

Jaune looked ready to protest, but stopped at Ruby's glare, "Fine, fine."

Jaune first removed the armor from his shoulders. Seeing that Ruby wanted him to remove further, Jaune then removed his armor chest piece.

Ruby snickered as she looked at Jaune's hoodie, revealing its front image for the first time, "A rabbit?"

"It's Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune replied defensively, "You know, from the cereal!"

Ruby smirked, "The same cereal a certain Pyrrha Nikos mascotted for once?"

Jaune blushed, "I-I've had it long before that! It was free. Won it in a contest. It's really comfy, okay?"

Having felt she teased Jaune enough, Ruby placated, "Sorry, but to see a huntsman-in-training, a defender of the world, wearing a bunny hoodie is kinda funny."

Jaune seeing that Ruby was just teasing, lightened up, "Heh, yeah. Irony, right?"

Ruby nodded smiling, "Never change, Jaune. But we were doing something…"

"Oh!" Jaune replied, more alert, "Right, uh, is it really necessary to take off my hoodie?"

Ruby deadpanned, "You want me to miss?"

Deadly serious in his nervousness, Jaune responded, "Right. Hoodie off."

Jaune was wearing a rather normal black shirt underneath. The shirt was loose, but tight enough to deduce the muscles that lay beneath.

Ruby grinned as she began preparing the needle, "Someone looks like they are getting quite in shape."

Jaune blushed lightly at the compliment, "Thanks! Pyrrha has been helping me personally on top of what our teams train together. It's… exhausting, but I feel like I'm making progress. Er, in more areas than in others."

Ruby rubbed a swab over Jaune's shoulder where she was going to inject. She asked concerned, "Aura problems?"

Ruby's ploy to distract Jaune from the needle worked. He answered, "We haven't been able to find my semblance. And despite me having so much aura, apparently, I use it so 'inefficiently' that I shield too much in places and not enough in others. Or I lose more aura taking a hit than I should be. Sometimes I go overboard to where some of my aura stays permanently visible… until I run out of aura to keep it that way. It's… discouraging."

Ruby hummed as she looked at the now blood-filled syringe, "Aura manipulation requires time, discipline, and concentration. Particular emphasis on _time_."

Jaune sighed, "So I'm going to keep struggling with aura in comparison to others. Great…"

"However," Ruby retorted, "Aura is the energy of life, the soul. _Your_ soul. If you don't believe or have faith in yourself, then how will you be able to control your aura?"

Jaune's eyes widened, having not considered that.

Seeing this Ruby drove a point home, "You might not always find it in you to be able to believe in yourself. But that's okay. Because you have plenty of friends who do believe in you. RWBY, JNPR, Me, and definitely Pyrrha. So have a little more faith in yourself."

Jaune looked better, but noticed a look in Ruby's eye, "Thanks Ruby, that means a lot… are you okay?"

Ruby blinked, and smiled, "Yeah, just thinking." A talk around a campfire ran through her mind.

Ruby shook her head, "Anyway, you can put your shirt back on."

"Huh? But don't you…" Jaune, initially confused, paused as he noticed the now filled syringe in Ruby's hands. "Oh. You're _good_."

Ruby giggled, "Thank you." Then her expression became more serious, "Now comes the hard part."

"What do you mean?" Jaune questioned as he forced the hoodie over his head.

"I've already mixed the Dust before you got here," Ruby explained, "The stone should be a bit bigger than a golfball, only needs a couple drops for stability. However, the reaction likes to draw in any blood exposed to the atmosphere - thankfully the bandage is enough to prevent the ritual from absorbing our entire blood streams."

Jaune chuckled sheepishly, "Hehe… that was a joke, right?"

"Nope." Ruby emphasized the 'p', "One time when I did the procedure the crystal absorbed blood from an open container in a room over. How and why this happens? A combination of aura and will resulting in an overly-excited attraction process."

Jaune placed his armor back on, "And you are sure we're safe?"

"Positive," Ruby confirmed, "I've done this plenty of times, the hard part is starting the procedure without the Dust trying to nab everything in these syringes. The ritual will start as soon as blood touches the Dust power, as in this case just the presence of aura-filled blood will start kickstart the reaction."

Ruby drew attention to the two syringes, "If we can get the drops here to drop simultaneously we will have more time to close the caps before the attraction begin, and that requires capping it almost immediately after the blood drops."

Jaune looked at the syringe, "So you want me to…"

"Help?" Ruby finished, "try ejecting carefully from two syringes by yourself, nevermind cap them almost immediately."

"Right," Jaune acknowledged as he took the syringe with his blood, "So, now then?"

Ruby grabbed her syringe and led Jaune to the Dust mix, "Let out a drop on the count of three, I'll primarily use my aura to fuel the reaction, but it might draw on yours; just focus on limiting the flow. It won't be much of a problem though, there isn't much blood being used so not much aura is used in its creation."

Jaune looked concerned at the idea of aura manipulation, but trusted Ruby and nodded.

Ruby returned the nod, "One as in sun, Two as in Et tu, and tree as in three!"

At the signal, Jaune and Ruby simultaneously released a drop and capped their syringes as the drop fell into the Dust powder mixture - a cacophony of colors hard to describe.

Ruby quickly set the syringe down on a nearby table as she reached her hands over the mixture, her aura shielding glowing visibly over her arms. Bits and small strands could be seen being drawn into the mixture.

Jaune felt something tug on his aura like a rope being pulled. It reminded him of grade school as much like in tug-of-war the force of the rope nearly pulled him off of his feet.

Thankfully for Jaune, the sensation wasn't long, and Jaune could have sworn that the mix was already feeling full; how a mixture of dust could 'feel' anything was a mystery.

The mix glowed an ominous red, something that surprised Ruby, as it had usually glowed yellow before. The light suddenly flashed as a short wave of heat echoed through the room.

Jaune and Ruby blinked as the light returned to normal. Now sitting on a stand, previously hidden by the Dust mixture, was a glowing pink, almost red gemstone.

Ruby gasped as she looked at it, "Amazing… it looks stable, would have exploded or just not form if it didn't work… why is it pink though?"

Jaune questioned, mesmerized by the gem, "Is… that odd?"

"Normally Tryzrium Crystals are yellow, almost gold in color." Ruby explained absentmindedly, "They turn blue in color as they being to degrade. I've never seen it become pink before…"

They both stood there, staring at the glowing crystal, awed by ominous glow of externally stored aura.

Ruby eventually spoke up, "...want a cookie?"

* * *

Ruby stepped into Ozpin's office after the elevator door opened with a 'ding', "Good Evening!"

"Ah, Ms. Rose, right on time." Ozpin acknowledged from his desk, "Please, have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"No thanks," Ruby graciously refused as she took a seat, she pulled out a familiar canteen, "I brought my own."

Ozpin shook his head with a hidden yet amused smile on his face, "Your blatant disregard for sobriety rules is astounding."

Ruby chuckled as she finished a swig of her canteen, "I blame my Uncle,"

"Yes," Ozpin confirmed with a concerned tone, "I have yet to hear back from him for awhile now. He should hopefully return before the Vytal Festival Tournament begins."

Ruby swirled the beverage in her canteen, "Yeah…" She changed subject, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure you are recovering well from your injury," Ozpin began conversationally.

"The staff is great," Ruby complimented, "I should be fully healed this time tomorrow."

Ozpin grinned slightly, "I'm told you have surprised one of my nurses?"

Ruby grinned, "She was surprised at my memory skills. Dead useful sometimes to remember everything I see. Design creation and academics are much easier than per the norm."

"Speaking of designs," Ozpin segwayed as he set down his mug, "I've noticed that a startup called 'RWBY Industries' has gotten itself a time-slot in one of many technological presentations going on during the Vytal Festival. I doubt this is a coincidence, no?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly, "A girl's gotta have hobbies. Why not make some money while at it?"

Ozpin smiled, "You definitely have the skills to excel in the field." Seeing Ruby change her expression, he questioned, "Is something the matter?"

"Well…" Ruby began slowly, "I have several designs ready, but the presentation will demonstrate what kind of products we will be creating and designing. So we have to have multiple products ready to demonstrate the multiple fields we will be branching into. And so far, while I have several designs to do that, they aren't quite ready to be implemented just yet. I have two weeks, but I'm worried about hitting a snag."

"Design problems?" Ozpin inquired, "Maybe I can shed some insight into your problem."

Ruby considered that and then nodded, "I've designed a more feasible version of this forearm mounted Scroll. I do this by making civilian models super thin and Hunter-versions larger with aluminum plating. The main reason for the larger size is to house larger Dust crystals; Tryzrium Crystals to be exact, the function is to create a localized aura field around the device using aura radiation - the bits of aura that leak from a person during ordinary activity."

Ozpin's eyes raised at the mention of aura-shielding, "I was unaware such a Dust Crystal existed."

Ruby nodded, "My mother created the artificial Dust formula, I found it encrypted in her early diary entries. It's main properties is the absorption of aura and amplification due to its physical structure. Moving aura through it fast enough creates an Aura Shield."

Ozpin looked strangely distracted and worried, "And your… problem?"

"The crystal fails after six hours of strenuous use and twenty-five hours of passive use. They don't degrade while inactive. That kind of time-frame isn't good for these purposes especially since I don't want to market the crystal." Ruby explained. That seemed to make Ozpin calmer.

"However," Ruby began, "I think I made a breakthrough. I need to test the crystal, but I believe I've made a more durable version."

Ozpin was extremely attentive, "How?!"

Ruby paused, stunned at Ozpin's volume, but answered, "The original formula called for a few drops of blood depending on the size, it kick starts the reaction. Before now I only used my blood for it. This time I used my blood along with Jaune's. The color of the gem resulted in a pink color rather than the yellow from before. Hopefully, the new technique will be more feasible. I think these PIPs can revolutionize communication and combat strategies for Huntsmen Teams."

Ozpin seemed oddly silent, "I… see. Do make sure to keep these revelations private, Ms. Rose. Your mother had the right idea to encrypt her findings. Promise me you will not share these findings with anyone else? You've discovered something… many would fight over."

Ruby was surprised at the request, but nodded, "Weiss knows a bit about it, but I wasn't planning on ever sharing its design or creation."

"Good." Ozpin began, "Can I ask where you got the idea to… enhance the crystal?"

"That's easy." Ruby began, "It came to me in a dream, a lot of my 'aha!' moments come to me as I dream."

At Ozpin's piercing look, Ruby blushed, "I like dreaming and envisioning weapon designs. It's better than other dreams I have…"

Ozpin ran his thumb over his cane, "Interesting. You have a brilliant mind, Ms. Rose, have you been having these revelations for a while?"

Ruby nodded, "As long as I can remember, not all about weapons of course. To be fair, I can't remember much before I was four."

"When you unlocked your heritage?" Ozpin asked with a raised eye.

Ruby blinked a that, "I guess?"

Ozpin didn't respond, looking at Ruby deeply before continuing, "I hear there has been some commotion out in the Northern District. Commotion many might think was not involved with you and your team."

Ruby whistled unconvincingly.

Ozpin continued, "A strange coincidence that a pro-rights and anti-White Fang group arises under the rumored leadership of a young, black-haired female Faunus. A leader known to associate with the awed and feared figure in the District known as 'the Red Death' - a red cloaked, scythe wielder. A group that the media is suppressing from revealing information like how they interrupted a White Fang Rally. Rallies that were occurring while you and your friends were out in the District."

Ozpin leaned forward on his desk, smiling knowingly, "Imagine my surprise when I get an anonymous tip a day after suggesting that there will be White Fang movement movement towards the South-east of Vale. Where the only settlement of notice - abandoned or otherwise - is the failed expansion of Mt. Glenn. Just a coincidence, I'm sure."

Ruby smiled unconvincingly, "What a coincidence. Sounds like some people are doing some good for the Kingdom."

Ozpin chuckled in agreement, "Indeed."

But then Ozpin's expression went to calm and serious, "Are you sure this is the path you want to walk, Ms. Rose? It isn't necessary for you to start getting involved in the world just yet. There is still much for you to train, much to learn."

Ruby sighed, "Headmaster, we both know the world isn't waiting for me to get involved. And even if it were not, it would eventually. I think it is best that I try to do as much as I can when I can… Though I will admit recent events have convinced me to stay within closed walls as much as possible."

Ozpin sweatdropped, "And to think when I suggested that very idea you resented it."

Ruby shrugged, "I'm a young teen, I am entitled to teenage rebellion."

Ozpin had amusement in his eyes, but he sighed, "If you knew all the factors and all the players you might not make such a decision so easily. The world and its problems are much more complex than one might expect."

Without hesitation, Ruby retorted, "Then teach me. I want to learn."

Ozpin rubbed his chin, his expression as if he hadn't considered that. "Hmmm, then a plan I have. If you think you are ready for the Truth, then I will tell you."

At Ozpin's pause, Ruby examined his face and determined, "But there's a catch?"

Ozpin nodded, "Correct. Frankly, I doubt your father would approve considering your age among other factors. I could accept Qrow's permission, as a legal guardian, but he cannot be contacted at this time. So, the only other way I can feel confident in sharing some of my vytal secrets is for you to prove yourself."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"First," Ozpin began, "There will be preliminary fights between some of our best first and second year teams before the Vytal Festival Tournament. Your objective will be to face Pyrrha Nikos in single combat and win."

Ruby flinched internally at that. That was on its own a tall order. Pyrrha was an expert in combat with a perfect blend of offense and defense; her speed and reflexes were ridiculous and her semblance could disrupt anyone with a spect of metal on them.

However, Ruby could see exactly why Pyrrha was chosen as a way to prove herself, "A test of my physical abilities, aura, and lack of my main weapon?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, teamwork isn't a major aspect of the fights as opposed to the Tournament. Overcome Ms. Nikos in combat and I will share some of the grand picture. The second challenge is this, win the Vytal Festival Tournament; then I will share will you everything. And if you are confident your team will stand with you, you can share what you learn with them as well."

Ruby nodded, and asked slowly, "What if Pyrrha beats me in the preliminaries?"

Without a beat, Ozpin replied, "Then you will have a second chance in the tournament. I think we can both easily assume both you and her will go far in it."

Ruby nodded in agreement, more so confident in Pyrrha than herself - though she was proud of her skill.

Ozpin clapped his hands together, "Well, do we have anything else to discuss?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Well then," Ozpin began dismissing, "I wish you luck in your studies and work."

Ruby stood and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for your concern and wishes, Headmaster."

Ruby then went over to the elevator and, right as the door opened, Ozpin drew her attention.

"Ruby…" Ozpin began, "I will be sure to let you know when I hear back from Qrow. Alright?"

Ruby nodded, smiling, "Thanks."

* * *

 _Log: Summer of 62 AGW_ **/Note: Author M**

 _It's been awhile since I had the chance to write down what's been going on. So many things to do, places to go, Grimm to fight. It turns out that after a long day of travelling and fighting, I don't much energy to write down every moment of every day. Seems a bit redundant since I can remember things like events so easily…_

 _So easily._

 _It was a normal Search and Destroy mission. It was rumored Kingdom forces would be moving through the country-side and they were correct. Faunus forces heard the rumors too, and so began guerrilla warfare tactics against the moving army. Telos was a major farming and crafting town for this region of Sanus. It is relatively isolated from Vale and has a higher percentage of Faunus than most regions._

 _I knew that as a fact at the time I and my team accepted the mission. But didn't realize the wider reasons, the consequences. All I cared was that Grimm activity was on the rise due to the violence and something needed to be done about it. I thought it was just another mission, that I wouldn't have to get involved in the war._

 _I remember walking into Telos for the first time. A tiger and lizard Faunus glared at my team as we entered the town, presumably for being human. Most looked at us in a sort of awe, like saviors. Qrow and… Raven, revelled in it._

 _I don't think I can ever forget the look in Raven's eye, the smile on her face, as the townspeople looked at us like gods. I worry for her, shortly before graduation she changed; that letter from her family had to have done it, but she hasn't talked about it. I don't think Qrow has seen it, as he was just as… carefree as he had always been._

 _I'm frazzled, rambling._

 _Telos… It's gone. Destroyed, a wasteland. It's my -_

…

 _We had made several patrols, wiped out a few small packs of Grimm. Tai and Qrow spotted a few Kingdom and Faunus scouts. Raven would have chased the one she encountered if I didn't stop her._

" _Over there!" she had whispered harshly to me then, "I can hear them. Faunus in the trees!"_

 _I had frowned then, crouched next to her, "Another one? What do they want?"_

" _Trouble," Raven replied, "And they're about to get some!"_

 _Right as Raven was about to leap into action, I had grabbed her._

" _What?!" She had whispered heatedly._

" _It's not our job or business to know what those people are doing," I chastise, trying to be diplomatic, "We can try and confirm if they are from Telos or not, but our job is to find and deal with the Grimm."_

 _Raven looked at me as if I was stupid, then shook her head in exasperation, "You don't get it do you?"_

 _I had questioned her then, but she didn't answer. "Don't worry about it." She had said, "You'll see soon enough."_

 _I didn't understand at the time to what Raven was referring. But looking back, I realize she knew or at least had a hunch as to what was to come._

 _I had wondered at the time if the scouts were coming from somewhere else - from the Kingdom Forces and Faunus resistance respectively. I was surprised when trailing the Faunus group, we were lead back into Telos - where they had homes and lived for a long time._

 _Raven had a look on her face I thought weird at the time, but now I know it was resignation. But not the sad kind; no, it was more anticipation._

 _We had some time to ourselves, Qrow and Tai were patrolling Telos' walls. Raven was somewhere._

 _I was working on Ucmnujfa experiments._ **/NOTE: Simple Vigenere Cipher, key = blood**

 _The smell of ashes hit my nose before the sound did._

 _Raven busted open my door, remnants of a portal behind her, and an off putting grin on her face, "It's happening. Kingdom forces are laying siege to the settlement!"_

 _I immediately panicked, "W-what!?"_

" _Kingdom forces are setting up bombardment weapons and forming a perimeter defense against Grimm and flanking units hiding in the nearby forests." Raven tactically assessed, "They're burning the crops outside the walls."_

" _Why would they…" I had began, already knowing the answer._

 _Raven rolled her eyes, as if this was some big joke, "A starving enemy is easier to kill than a satisfied one."_

 _I shook my head then, growling at the confusion I initially felt, "Why are Kingdom forces attacking Telos? This is sovereign Vale territory!"_

" _I had my suspicions," Raven had explained, "Telos is roughly seventy percent Faunus and the humans here are more sympathetic to their cause than against."_

 _I began to catch on, horrified, "The Faunus scouts…"_

 _Raven nodded, "Telos is source of the Faunus Resistance's recruitment and supply chain. Telos is one of few major centers for the Resistance to supply themselves and the Kingdoms have figured it out."_

 _I had put on and tested Kongō Fūsa and then grimaced, "We weren't hired to deal with Grimm. Not really."_

 _Raven shook her head, "Yes and no. We were really hired to try and dissuade the Kingdoms from attacking a major settlement being 'protected' by Huntsmen. Getting rid of Grimm that follow armies and violence was a nice bonus. A shame their gambit failed, now we are caught up in this mess."_

 _She didn't seem to displeased about that. She seemed excited at the thought of fighting. It scared me, but there was no time._

 _I realize I was angry then. I wanted to avoid the fighting. There was no good or evil side. I admired the Faunus, their cause. They had reason to resist; Vale's Council decided to agree with the resettlement plan to Menagerie without a referendum vote. Faunus in Vale itself have higher taxes and interest rates on loans. But soldiers for the Kingdoms were just following orders and obeying laws. I couldn't justify taking a side - it would go against the Code._

 _And I will admit that then I took advantage of Raven's newfound violent urges. For after hearing of the news, I ordered an investigation of Telos to determine if the town was a base and staging ground for Faunus forces with the assumption of guilty until proven innocent. Raven knocked down doors with gusto. By the end of the first day, Telos was surrounded and we discovered maps, supplies, and other data confirming Telos as a Resistance staging ground._

 _The next day I had learned that war is not so simple. The Kingdom forces sent a message telling all civilians to evacuate Telos within the next day before they began their assault. Anyone in the town afterwards would be considered hostile rebels. Despite this demand, those few that did leave were gunned down anyway. I'm pretty sure the excuse then was that the 'civilians' were 'armed' and 'smuggling information'. Bull crap. But it was enough for me to take a side._

 _I had begun to notice it the day prior, but on the third day I determined the population of Telos had grown by ⅓. Faunus fighters had snuck through the encirclement to reinforce Telos. Having already taken control of Telos' defenses, I grouped the warriors into small mobile groups which together made a company; a company to each cardinal direction and each of my teammates in control of their respective companies._

 _It was dawn, we had a few hours until the Kingdom declaration expired, I decided to attack first. The town would be destroyed easily if the enemy just rained in artillery shells from above. Leaving a majority of the stationed forces in Telos, I ordered the mobile squads to hunt down and destroy as many artillery units as possible and then retreat back to Telos._

 _Qrow's group had successfully snuck to and destroyed several artillery units but had suffered major casualties from Kingdom resistance. I was more pleased to know Qrow returned without major injury._

 _Tai was less successful in eliminating artillery, but didn't lose any of his men._

 _Raven and her group was spotted almost immediately - yet somehow she destroyed several artillery units. Members of her group either came back well or not at all._

 _It wasn't until the next day I realized my mistake. Maybe it would have happened anyway._

 _Regardless, without having the majority of their artillery units, it would seem their approach to taking the city had changed. While the walls of the city itself were made of stone and hard concrete, the buildings within are mostly wood and thatch based._

 _Fire bombs were launched over the walls, not many needed to make it over for the city to be engulfed in flames. An attack only humans could do to each other so quickly…_

 _Faunus forces and civilians were forced out of the city into waiting machine guns nests. Perhaps thankfully, many of these were taken out the previous day in Raven's campaign. Just enough to allow the two armies to engage in combat._

 _Kingdom forces had numbers and tech, but the Faunus had mobility and knowledge on their surroundings. The battle was a mess._

 _I gave the order to my team to try and escort the civilians away from the fighting. Raven wanted to clarify if that meant taking out threats to civilians. I agreed._

 _I saw the look in her eyes then. She was going to run off to the battlefield no matter what I said. I decided then she would be less likely to get herself killed if someone went with her. I couldn't ask Qrow or Tai to do that. They were depressed and confused respectively and I couldn't ask them to keep fighting; not a battle like this._

 _I joined Raven._

 _I can still hear it, see it, now. The ash, the smoke. The smell of gunpowder, burning corpses. Literal pools of blood and 'debris'._

 _It's going to take forever to clean Kongō Fūsa…_

 _That's cruel of me to think. The images keep on flashing in my mind, I wish I could forget. I wish I could say, 'I lost count', but I can remember their faces. The looks in their eyes, the surprise. Draining of life before my eyes._

…

 _Something strange happened as the fighting began to end, not due to a winner but to a lack of survivors. Damned Grimm._

 _ **Note: Decryption pending...**_

 _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_

…

 _Telos is gone. And it's all my fault._

* * *

Blake was going over articles and reports in the library. She took a sip of water, trying to keep herself collected.

Trying to manage school work on top of managing a part protesting and part militia group was proving to be stressful. There was a surprising amount of recruits, but both their source and effects were bothering. Frankly, recruiting was only progressing as it was due to the amenities of the Fort and her family name. If Blake wanted to prove the Covenant had merit and purpose and was going to be successful she was going to need to have the group accomplish more than protecting caravans.

Less of a problem, but still one nonetheless, was the fact that having a lot of recruits meant they needed to be trained; not just self-defense and weapons training but operational training. Operational training wasn't just how to move and work with others, but what kinds of actions were acceptable. The line between preemptively attacking to protect and aggressive assault/violence was a fine line that wasn't easy to define.

But there was a more far reaching problem Blake had discovered for the Covenant: it's identity and how it would/could achieve its goals.

Blake had to concede, that the White Fang as it was had a point it could argue behind: it's methods, while dark, got results and got them quickly. But her Father's White Fang had the argument of legitimacy. Her Father's White Fang was one the governments of the Kingdoms once hailed as a beacon of Faunus to Human relations made reality.

As an intellectual, Blake would be a fool to neglect the fact that both ideologies had their strengths and weaknesses. The problem was defining that middle path that merged effectiveness and quickness with morality and basic decency.

Which was why she was looking at articles and reports about both versions of the White Fang. What kind of group did she want to make? What values would this community revolve around? What strategy would she use in coordination with those values? These questions were easy not.

"Blake?" A familiar voice asked over her shoulder.

Blake blinked and turned to find Velvet Scarlatina, "Ah! Hi, Velvet. How can I help you?"

Velvet didn't answer immediately, looking around before sitting down. Blake realized she was looking to see if there was anyone nearby.

Velvet asked in a whisper, "The Prophet, the Prophet of the Covenant. It's you isn't it?"

Blake couldn't prevent her eyes from widening. That was the term used on the internet for the leaked audio of her speech. It was also jokingly used by some of those in the Covenant itself.

Velvet seemed relieved that she wasn't wrong, "Ah good, this would have been awkward if I was wrong."

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but Velvet beat her to it.

"I haven't told anyone outside of my team. And I swore them to secrecy." Velvet assured, "We want to help."

Blake trying to gain traction in the conversation, questioned, "I'm sorry? How did you even..." Blake left the rest unsaid. Despite the audio being leaked, information about the Covenant or anything in the Criminal District had been censored long before RWBY began being active in the area.

"I have some contacts in the District, that's how I know about the Covenant." Velvet answered.

Blake raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Velvet blushed sheepishly, "...Coco has contacts in the District."

Blake nodded with a satisfied smirk. That sounded much more likely.

Velvet then rationalized, "And it got me thinking. After the White Fang shifted, the only real choices were to do things their way or do nothing. Despite knowing what the White Fang was doing was wrong, none of us really did anything to try and stop it."

Blake knew that Velvet was referring to Faunus in general when she said 'us'.

Velvet continued, "Sure, there were other Faunus groups, but they didn't have the fervor or the drive I hear from the Covenant."

Blake's eyes widened as Velvet's expression began to shift. She looked more determined and strong than Blake had ever seen her.

Velvet's smile was almost a smirk, "It's about time someone started standing up to the White Fang and doing what's right for a change. If we want things to get better, we need to learn to start working together."

Velvet then shrunk on herself, "I know I'm not that strong or confident, not on my own. But I figure? With me and my team, maybe we could be a might helpful?"

Blake slowly went from shocked to an unexpected feeling of pride.

It was surprising to realize how much of an impact, an inspiration one could be to others - even if it was becoming a more frequent occurrence.

Blake smiled, "I happen to need skilled people to train people in defense and combat morals. You and your team are welcome to lend a hand. Welcome to the Covenant."

Blake was once again shocked as Velvet suddenly shot forward and wrapped Blake in an embrace. An embrace Blake hesitantly returned, trying to not make things awkward. After a short moment, Blake realized from Velvet's shaking she was crying softly.

Velvet sniffed and whispered, "There really is hope for the Faunus…"

Blake's eyes softened as she comforted a fellow Faunus beaten down by the world.

' _Hope…_ ' Blake thought to herself. That was a virtue the Covenant and herself could stand by.

* * *

Cinder was at the provided desk, in her 'team' dorm room, where she was looking through a series of maps. For her plans to succeed, information was key, and having the layouts of Beacon Academy, the CCT tower, and the Amity Colosseum memorized was a definite advantage.

Add the fact that Cinder was looking for a clue as to the location of the Vault and suddenly her time went from reasonably spent to necessary.

Emerald slipped into the round so quietly that someone not expecting her might not notice. "A present." Emerald gifted Cinder a small chip before bowing and leaving the way she came.

Cinder gave a nod of thanks as Emerald left, before giving her attention to the chip.

An annoying part of her plan meant she needed to act like part of the Mystral contingent. It wasn't that hard to act like they were from Mystral as their image of widespread crime and black market trading made the image of an aloof, unknown, and not talkative team seem reasonable if not expected. The annoying part was that meant she needed to be on Beacon's campus itself.

Being able to claim to be a participant of the tournament had more pros than cons. It allowed herself and her disciples into the tournament itself, giving a sort of control for who participates in the tournament if that part of the plan is necessary. It also allowed them easy access onto Beacon itself, which somewhere housed the Vault that dearest Ozpin was hiding his treasures.

Being on campus, however, meant being visible and it meant that she would be watched. Albeit, as much as anyone else was being watched. But if she wanted to mask her presence, then it was necessary to appear as if she and her team belonged and weren't up to much trouble. This made communication with her pawns outside of Beacon difficult.

While Cinder had secure encrypted lines of communication, they were moot if she transmitted them through Beacon's network which was her only option while on campus. So if she wanted real-time communication that was guaranteed to be safe and hidden she needed to do it off campus (at least until she got control of the network anyway, but she could admit she wasn't the most technologically savvy).

Exitting campus was not something that was draw attention per say, but doing so multiple times a week or a day would draw unneeded attention.

And so the chips. Simply record reports and (in her case) orders, place them in a small storage device, and pass them off subtlety to a designated courier. Did this have its own risks? Yes; that's why she made sure to use voice changers and codenames and no visuals - just incase the chip was compromised.

She generally didn't care if the report or orders were compromised. That was information she knew the enemy would know and she could act on that intelligence.

So far, Cinder's efforts seemed to be too paranoid, but she still felt as if Ozpin was on to her. It was so hard to suppress her power, both in matters of willingness to do so and control; it was hard to give it a quantity, it seemed endless and it was only half of a fourth of the total Maiden powers!

Cinder blinked and chuckled to herself. She was getting distracted by herself. She played the message. She mentally determined it was a report from Torchwick. The White Fang were slowing down their robberies (it wouldn't do to simply stop suddenly, that would be suspicious in itself). Logistics around moving the White Fang members, supplies, and Dust to their base in Mt. Glenn were proceeding as expected - slow, so slow the initial planned attempt wouldn't be viable until the end of the school semester.

The interesting thing was events not to long ago involving Ruby Rose, the Silver-Eyed Warrior. The 'Red Death'.

"And what is this?" Cinder asked to herself as she noted an amendment from Adam Taurus - leader of the Vale White Fang contingent. Blake Belladonna is confirmed to be the daughter of Ghira Belladonna and Kali Belladonna?

Cinder knew from her intelligence on Ruby that this Blake was her teammate, the partner of her sister Yang Xiao-Long. She could remember a few vague details from passing the group in the halls before, but she could see the resemblance.

"Ghira Belladonna…" Cinder mused, "Chieftain of the Faunus people in Menagerie. Founder of the White Fang. A war hero…"

Cinder blinked as a connection formed. She smirked as she laughed maliciously, "You clever little kitty~" If Blake Belladonna was not a founder of the rapidly growing 'Covenant' than Cinder deserves to have her now formulating plan adjustments fail.

Cinder pulled out a flat cylinder, placed a new chip into it and began to record, "Continue as planned. The leak to the Covenant works to our advantage. Hide our plans as we have, let them know where we are going but not that we want them to know. They will fall with the rest of the pawns."

Cinder then smirked to herself, "Upgrade the bounty on the 'Red Death' and add Ruby Rose by name specifically, except make it a kill order. If common mercenaries eliminate her then she isn't worth our time. Make Neo the one to post the hit."

Ruby Rose would not be one to Fall to physical pain. She would Fall to the harshness of the world, to the pain of the world attacking what a hero like her values most above all…

Cinder smiled as her eyes flashed, "...her allies."

Any mercenary and bounty knows to attack a Hunter's allies to attack their true target.

* * *

Raven walked a path that had seen better days. The sprinkling rain made the twigs and leaves wet and the dirt road slightly squishy. The forest was quiet, the sound of raindrops being the only ambience. The silence, to some, would be ominous.

But it told Raven many things - the most important of which was that Grimm had driven away wildlife;while Grimm didn't care much about animals, animals were frightened by the creatures of Grimm - as they should be.

But Raven didn't care that Grimm were in the surrounding treelines. Grimm were generally unintelligent, but sometimes even they knew when to avoid a superior predator.

' _Grimm are like any other creature._ ' Raven noted to herself, ' _scared and fearful of those stronger than them._ ' It was a lesson Raven learned long ago.

She chuckled. Looking back, she almost pitied the version of herself that existed during her years at Beacon; so ignorant, so jovial, so wrong. No, she did pity that version of her, it's just that she knew that it was expected that a child be those things. She knew better now. The war made it clear. Her father, her family, the clan was right.

It was almost hilarious to think that the son and daughter of a roaming clan would become Huntsmen. No, in hindsight it was clear that father just wanted someone to personally learn the skills of the 'legendary' warriors of humanity's 'future'. The ploy worked, though her idiot brother still seemed to believe a version of the crap the Huntsmen schools tell.

Raven stopped, taking a deep breath, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature around her. "This atmosphere… this feeling…" Raven began, "It reminds me of that day. Telos, was it called?"

Raven grinned, "Yes, the battle of Telos. I recall it now as if it were yesterday. The violence, the carnage, the screaming… So much happened that day. That was one of those moments in life, they say, that shapes a person - a turning point."

Raven chuckled darkly, "I didn't know what you were up to then Summer. I don't think you did either, but you caused it didn't you? The battle… it was to stop you from…"

The image of a cross with a red jewel came to mind, "...making that bloody Stone. How ironic. You didn't know what you discovered, what you created. I wonder what you did with it..."

Raven shrugged, uncaring, "I'm sure it will come up later."

She hummed as she continued down the road, her grin returning as a few Grimm came onto the road - too young to know to be wary.

Raven went to grab her sword as memories of Telos played threw her mind.

Raven chuckled. "No, you didn't know what you were making. But others did. Telos wasn't destroyed just to stop the Faunus there… it was to stop you. No wonder we were hunted, it wasn't just your eyes. Someone knew about the Stone and sent them all at you and us."

Raven snorted, "It was fun."

She could begin to hear the sounds of man in the distance. And the sight of raging fires and billowing smoke stakes. The bang of machinery.

Raven pouted as the Grimm fled.

She shrugged, it would seem even the Grimm knew to leave the clans alone.

Raven smirked as she began to approach the turret lined, stone walls of her 'camp'. "Make way!" Raven yelled to the gatekeeper before motioning to herself in an addressing manner, "I am Cando-ar, Raven Branwen of Clan Branwen. Leader of the Candolarions!"

The mighty gates swung opened, and Raven entered a fortress that held an ever growing amalgamation of tribes and clans, all under one banner and shared identity.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Date Published: 12/27/17

And there we are! I wanted to post in November, but end of the semester projects and exams got in the way so here we are!

We get introduced to Neo and my incarnation of her! Doesn't talk so as to hide her voice to make her disguises not be compromised by her voice (failing to realize this creates an unusual collection of 'mute' thieves). She is also a sadist; sure, she looks cute, but remember that smile she made before she was going to stab Yang at Breach? Yeah, she's a psycho who only likes Roman… Yandere is probably her anime type then.

Neo vs. Ruby also exemplifies that Illusionary semblances are OP in Remnant. Saffron is another example of this reality in a way. There is little a Huntsmen can do when their senses are being lied to. Even my expansion on aura to let people besides Ren sense things won't help as Illusion semblances will effect the environment enough that just lets you know someone is there doing _something_. Not helpful if you are already fighting.

Tl;dr: Neo and Ruby fight was short because Illusions are OP.

This will inspire Ruby, however, to (attempt to) develop a counter to Illusions since she has run across two now.

Jade came to the rescue? Weird for someone on a quest for murderous revenge to save their husband's killer. We will just have to wait and learn more about Jade as that subplot progresses.

I've been hinting at a subplot revolving around a special stone/Dust crystal, so I guess here we can say it is formally starting and rapidly a that. Ruby has discovered weird properties about an artificial crystal her mother designed - though it is clear Ruby only discovered early schematics, but is slowly uncovering, on her own, work her mother tried to hide. What is this Stone? Why would people fight over it? What did Summer Rose make? What is Ruby getting herself into?

This subplot around the Tryzrium crystal started because I wanted to explain how the crystal works considering it acts differently to pretty much all other Dust. And the Tryzrium crystal was created to explain how the _Quantum Defender_ can shoot both energy bullets and beams - since it was inspired by the weapon of the same name from Power Rangers Time Force. So I didn't mean for this subplot to initially exist, but I can't help it - it needs to happen. That and I will be using it to make parts of Cinder's plan make more sense; you'll all see what I mean later on in V3 in particular.

I define some things about how aura works in this story since the show fails to do much outside of aesthetic lines in the WoR. Why? To expand on the world, how shielding works, and how aura use or lack of can be used to make characters stronger than they would have depending on how they choose to use it.

Ozpin has already given up on convincing Ruby to keep her head out of things. So he is now trying to keep her busy and productive and on a path to learn what she needs in order to help. In a way, him giving her a challenge to beat Pyrrha and win the tournament is his way of training her 'specially'. This also gives more of a reason for wanting to win the Vytal Tournament besides… wanting to win.

Ruby is going to be in so much trouble when Tai learns of all the trouble Ruby has gotten herself into. Ozpin doesn't tattle because he doesn't want to discourage heroic behaviour and for reasons you all can guess.

Hey look, I bring up Telos again. What a small world, that Feluscia's husband and team STRQ were both at the battle of Telos.

The Covenant is both growing quickly and slowly in the background. We'll give more detail in upcoming chapters. Blake decides to work on a path that combines the strengths of the old and current White Fang. What that is, Blake is still working out. And team CFVY joins the Covenant. Cool.

Ruby and Cinder are playing a game, not that Ruby realizes it yet. It's a game that Ruby already knows about and was told by another. An infinite game, where the only way to 'win' is to have the opponents lose the will to keep playing. Cinder's subplot of turning Ruby to 'the dark side' is a long play. An after-thought as she focuses on her main goals revolving around Beacon's Vault.

Ruby Rose herself now has a bounty on her head, not just on her aliases. This is like a big deal. Ruby is getting unwanted attention and it isn't really her fault. That's how the world is sometimes.

We finish with a glimpse at Raven! Like most, I expected her group to be more badass; they are not. So I have developed a better iteration of Raven's bandits and Raven which will be more prominent much later on, I just wanted to introduce them quickly. Yes, Cadalorians was chosen since it sounds similar to Mandalorians without taking their name outright. But there is another reason for using 'Candor' as a title and name of a warrior collective. It is Raven's claim about her philosophy and worldview.

Speaking of Raven, what changed her from someone with Yang's personality into someone who lusts for combat and bloodshed? And is this path one that can be repeated? We'll learn more as I develop a backstory for the rise and fall of team STRQ and give Yang some relevance.

Merry Christmas, happy nondescript winter holiday, and happy new year to all of you!

Please review, favorite, and follow if you liked this chapter or had questions! Plz. Thanks.


End file.
